Proto Hype?
by Stereborg
Summary: Be warned; Story contain suggestively hazardous themes, Lemons, a sprinkle of gray nuts, Cyanide, Multi-Crossover, OCs, AUs, Gamer, is plotless, and not for children. Crosses Nasuverse, Elder Scroll, Fallout and several others. Infrequent updates.
1. Not-So-Humble Beginning

**Hello! And welcome!**

"What the fuck was that?!" Drowsy. Why? Another viral strain?

 **You have been selected as prime candidate for the role of {Main Character}**

"Who the fuck are you? I don't even curse this much." _He curses a lot in his thoughts._

" **WHAT THE HEL-** " Voices. Where?

 **Please do not panic. You have been selected as prime candidate for the role of {Main Character}. Meanin-**

"Fuck off, why is everything black?" Can't even tell the heck is going on.

 _Meaning you fucked up again you little shit stein._

 **What he wanted to say was; meaning you are now a video game character. And as much as it would pain the reader, you'll have to beat others.**

"Others?" I'm not alone? "Some kind of pit then we fight till we put other's light?"

 _Same thing._

 **Same thing, although not this time. You'll just end up consuming them. So what happens now is that we put you through all kinds of events and prophecies from where you complete all goals and objectives. That being said-**

 **[NEW VIRAL STRAIN ACQUIRED!]**

 _Name: GAMER's Disease (Viral Form)_

 _Details: You have been gifted the rarest of all forms of virus enough to manipulate even reality. That is when certain conditions and objectives, possibly goals are satisfactorily completed or fulfilled. Heck even quests._

 _With this virus that has now replaced and all the while incorporating its capabilities, you are now you. You can no longer be identified as "Blacklight" while still having all capabilities and upsides of being blacklight. Want a blade? Ta-da! You can shed your biomass and control it without even touching it. Courtesy of quantum mecha-fuking-niks. Want to be at two or more places at once? Ta-da! You can't until you've acquired atleast three DNAs and/or technologies that does the same stuff._

"For your information, I was a video game character before. What makes you think I'm any different now?" Best to neglect that transparent blue description for now. Maybe I can dismiss it?

 _Well what do you know it disappeared!_

 **Don't worry about our voices. We'll be with you when only needed. And to answer your question, yes you are, but now, you are even more. You don't even need biomass to do shit. Your body is altered. Heavily. But the shapeshifting abilities cannot be unlocked unless you consume that one character from that one game. Then there's your counterpart on other universes who'd done so much in the span of a century.**

 _Your quest is to conquer ALL!_

"Isn't that impossible? I mean there's you two. What? you two are some secret bitches like Cross?" The probability is high.

 _You know, for my existence given purpose as a fucker, right now? I ain't fukin with nobdy. Best to back it up. You might regret that._

 **He said, fuck you. That's it. Oh yeah, fuck you too.**

" **AND WHAT?!** " Think I hit a nerve.

 _We are your fukin overlords fucker, we know what you think, what you don't, what you can, what you ca-_

 **Long story short, you go fuck bitches. We lay back, you finish fukin, we send you to another one. You never stop growing?**

"Why?" Seriously? Why?

 _You got to ask three time. You just got t-_

 **Someday. For now, what are you interested in? Magic? Super Heroes? Some other bull crap?**

"I'm gonna guess I should go magic."

 _Good choice, where do you want to start?_

"Did you hear something?"

 **Hear what?**

 _Oh- Ohhh! You want it like that?_

"There it is again!" The fuck. (smirks)

 _Yeah, not gonna take that shit.._

 **HOLY CRAP! WHat In thE heLl waS tHaT!?**

 _FUKIN FUK IT ALL, Y'ALL WANT IT THAT WAY? FINE! I WON'T HELP UNTIL THE NEXT CYCLE._

 _"Oooo, I'm shakin in mah boots."_

 **Okay, we need to stop. So now, JoJo's bizzare adventure or Skyrim?**

"Why not JoJo then Skyrim?"

 **Okay, which part of Jojo's story?**

 **"** I don't know, you tell me."

 **Then listen. First you consume this Evolved Vampir-**

"Blacklight?"

 **No, not like that. He just unlocked the cell limit and has full control of his biology while being a vampire. Meaning he was just like you without the consuming biomass and the virus. He's an entirely different race altogether. You'll consume him along the magnetoshpere, where he peaks at Mach 23.4. You'll survive that for an hour but you have to be quick or you'll freeze like him. Their vacuum gets to absolute zero like that. Just at the moment you get there you'll see him half frozen. Consume him quickly.**

"New abilities say I can't shape shift. How can I reach him if I'm far?"

 **You'll be nearby when I send you. Just touch him then think of consuming him then I'll send you to the other guy you need to consume who will happen to be near the other guy I'll have you consume too.**

"Why does it matter? By the second time you send me again I have full control over my biology. So why?"

 **You'll need their stands. One Dictates the laws of that universe. The other freezes time through ability. And then you get the other one that can also freeze time through will.**

"Bull shit."

 **Yeah, it is. But it will never hurt to do shit. I mean prepare.**

"Somethings gonna happen?"

 **IT will happen. We need you to be there when it happens.**

"..."

 **...**

 _Just send him to Doctor Manhattan._ _Replace him with the Doctor on the day the incident happened. Then use a dragon break before he's to be sent THEN send him. You know, temporal shit misalignment?_

 **That... I thought you were gonna shut up.**

 _Stupidity overflows like shit. And I ain't shutting up when it spills over me._

"Okay. Then what do I do?"

 **First the Doctor, he is kind of God already. So you, just being there, makes it already a problem. But explain an even bigge- GREATER problem that involves a reality cluster, he'll know.**

 _Meaning you go there. Say 'A reality cluster will collapse towards others by this cluster's pull. And by this, I mean OUR reality cluster. There's a distant one being attracted to us like magnet. Nothing can stop it. But with your abilities, by fusing it with others, I might just be able to pull it off.'_

 **Then if he asks, 'What are the chances?' you say 'I don't know, maybe less than the chances of you surviving a rip in the sub-reality? But I got to try.'**

"Then?"

 **You consume him either way. The dragon break will probably render that instance as a 'blur' on his future vision when viewed with the past. The present will be as if he was just doing what he was doing. Then I do what he said. Turn you into one like the DOCTOR.**

"So the Doctor first. Then the Evolved Vampire. Then the Law Breaker-

 **DICKTATOR**

"Okay. Then the two Time Freezer. Next?"

 **Skyrim.**

"What do I do there?"

 **Yo-**

\\\ I give up. Doing this. It ain't worth it.

 **You will exploit their world. Be the dragon born. After he had finished all quests. Meaning he already has Vampire Blood, the Wolf Blood, his own Dragon Blood, then his soul. You have to capture his soul though. Bind him, ready a grand black soul gem, kill him, wait for the binding to finish, then consume his body. Don't worry about the 'can't consume the dead' part. After you get here, we prepare shit, then you consume his soul. Allowing you to emulate the blessings he had gathered through out his life.**

"The exploit part. What do I do about it?"

 **Being a thane in almost all holds, quite possibly all holds, allows you access to resources AND OTHER things. Can be women. Altough that comes with being the dragonborn and life in skyrim is relatively short. You have to make full use of this. Search for an enchanted item with the enchantment of 'Fortify Alchemy'. Gather the ingredients: 'Snowberries, Hagraven Claw, Chaurus Hunter Antennae, then pull of a dremora's horn if you can to make a Fortify Enchanting potion. If you listened, you know what I mean.**

"So after that, what do I do?"

 **Impregnate Serana, Lydia, and pretty much anyone you want. Get them all to a place when they've given birth. From there you observe their abilities.**

 **Then do what Doctor Manhattan does. Create another body and do something else while doing what you've been previously doing.**

"How do I do that?" Hive mind perhaps?

 **You'll understand when you consume his body. It's not like you can consume his consciousness. Just use his mutations then pool it with the current human genome you have find the differences... erhh- You know what to do. Just. Just. Do the first part already.**


	2. Usurp dat Powah

"Hey!" Oh shit. Shit.

"Where are you?" Just like that? hMMM,OKAY.

 _Le walks on Mar's surface._

"Good thing I can adapt without even noticing it. Neat." This might be a problem someday. Now where is that Doctor? Hmmm, maybe he's that blue guy.

"HEY!" louder "HEy blue guy!"

* * *

A human, just as I saw and continuously seeing a human other than those I brought here can survive here.

I wonder if this is another one of their plans to make an enemy of me.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, about that. Some overlords, MY Overlords said that you're the only one who can help me."

"How can you breath in this planet?" the blue guy asks.

"I pretty much don't need to breathe. I think." Huh, now that I think about it. I only need air for when I move at high speeds. Must be my old self being so crafty.

"You are not human. Your- You are human. But you are diseased. What are you?"

"I- I am an Alex Mercer. Listen this might sound bullshit but let me just say this;"

"Go on." Blue guy speaks so.

"A reality cluster will collapse towards others by this cluster's pull. And by this, I mean OUR reality cluster. There's a distant one being attracted to us like magnet. Nothing can stop it. But with your abilities, by fusing it with others, I might just be able to pull it off." There. Might be all he needs.

"Fuse? How?" He asks, although there's that annoying poker face. He hadn't even changed since he looked my way and started conversing.

"Uhmm, I need your body. I was told you can create more bodies without affecting your consciousness."

"It is true. But why would I let a sapient virus to allow a sample of biology?"

"I'll just repeat this. A reality cluster will collapse towards others by this cluster's pull. And by this, I mean OUR reality cluster. There's a distant one being attracted to us like magnet. Nothing can stop it. But with your abilities, by fusing it with others, I might just be able to pull it off."

"I cannot know, from where you came but if this universe will end and I can do something, I must act. But not by letting a virus evolve." He speaks as if he knows what I'm talking about. I don't even know what the hell I am talking about.

"You don't even know the chances."

"You- Then what are the chances"

"I don't know, maybe less than the possibility of you surviving a rip in the sub-reality? For all I care I need to evolve right now or there is no sub-reality or cluster to talk about nor refer to."

"Then-

"I give you this body

"I give you this body

"HOLY HEL! How can you do that?!"

"I will store all posible knowledge

"I will store all posible knowledge

"You might need to use this body

"You might need to use this body

"Hey, you can just use one body to speak right?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell do you have to use two?"

"I am needed somewhere else. Do what you have to do with this other body."

"Yeah ssure. Just let me touch i-"

As soon as he touched, the body just disappeared. With him, writhing over the floor.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"

The universe. One without a start nor an end. From one floating speck came about another speck. Clashing. Morphing. The same happens with stars. Black holes. Reducing everything to dust until it all accumulates into another speck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Time. Time he cannot comprehend. For so long yet unchanging. This being has endured it. For humans this might be the slowest passage of time. With it, everything seems to stop. But not for this being. He seized it.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Almost at every possible corner of the universe no matter how small nor gargantuan, he sees it all.

The rise and fall of the smallest species to the antagonizing pull and repulsion of a black hole. He's been there. Watching. Guiding.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

If time does exist, this being has experienced all of it. Given that if time has no start nor end. But it all started when he was transformed into what he was now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Life. Is. It. Real? Am I real?

* * *

This sapient virus might be in the midst of processing the knowledge I placed.

Will he survive this?

* * *

 _Hey, he's dying or what?_

 **He's- I can't say. He might be. But his biology is not of that reality. Rejecting and accepting both his reality and the Doctor's might be creating a singularity among his other selves.**

 _Wait, he can't even- Oh you meant the ones that comes from this current timeline?_

 **Yes. He's fracturing and resembling all the possible fractals at the same time. He might break. Should we pull him?**

 _Hey, you said he's just on the accepting and rejecting right?_

 **Yes. He is.**

 _So... Let him solve it. Manhattan's even interested. And hey, that guy- or thing, can see the future the same with the past. All that differs is what he can do to alter the present._

 **Then we wait.**

* * *

"...-aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Loneliness. The only suffering more excruciating than all the others. Now that he cannot truly die- BOREDOM. Another pain he has to face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

From the non-existent to the statistically possible, he's already conceived it. Even my coming.

Even our conversation.

Even my screamin-

Screaming

$ Y% ᦸʫ^?͈&*ዶbᬾ#$ !Ш şሠ

"Hah- Hah-" Running out of breath.

"It seems you finally gain control."

"And so It would seem. Doctor." I smirk.

"Fascinating. Even when faced with my burden you do not crumble. You have my help. What else do you need?"

"I need to know how."

"You are not speaking clearly." Blue Guy Manhattan Senior implies.

"How? How can you store so much knowledge? So much data? The human mind can only go for so much."

"You already know all that I know. Sort your thoughts. Access them."

"Your bodies across the universe."

".."

"..."

"..."

"Mircoverse?"

"Yes."

"Ho-"

He just stares at me right there. That fukin face still not changing. But I sense a smug trying to come out.

"Time plane disposition. Spatial Redistribution. Atomical reconfiguration. You just fukin downscaled some shit then created a looping dimensional rift. Clever Bastard."

"Sort your thoughts. That was the first model."

I can only react with my face when the knowledge suddenly pooled into focus.

"Holy shit. You are ripping the space itself. Only to feed it with itself to reconstruct THEN create a looping dimensional rift along the fabrics. The energy required to do this exceeds all that you've come across. Meaning-"

"Yes. I have created infinity within me. Atleast on the longest that survived until now."

"Eh well thanks Doc."

"Farewell. Alex Mercer."

* * *

 _So how was infinity?_

"You were watching?"

 **Well, we need to monitor your progress.**

"Then you both should know it was not infinity. Just some long undulating bull shit loopin in and on itself all the while simultaneously creating rifts and tears along itself then repairs it only to feed off of the action being done. IF it was ever done in the first place."

 _Are you done? Not that I could care, but you need to go to skyrim. NOW._

 **That said. I think you should've gone to the Evolved Vampire first. We kind of forgot about the Jojo Verse. Or Universe.**

"Hey, I just want to evolve nigger."

 _Wait, you should be unstable right now. How can you still be stable with what all those shit that happened?_

"Oh that's the easy part, you se-

 **No time to explain. Quick. Move to the Jojo Verse!**


	3. JoooooooooooooooooooooJO!

JoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooJOO!

JOjo

JoJO

Jojo

Jo

...

"What's up with those guys?" I ask the bartender.

"Huh? Nanda? Oi. Kora!" I forgot I can't speak Japanese. So I just let things roll.

Meanwhile, my other body does it's job. Consuming that one guy I should consume. Let's switch views. For when you come back, we can speak any language BABY!

* * *

Tsk.

Guy is taking so long to hit mach 23.

Oh. Oh yeah. I forgot to switch to Alex Mercer mode.

Aaaaaaaaaand. Hnngh.

Yeah there we g- OH SHIT!

TOUCH! TOUCH! TOUCH!

Oooooohhhhh. Glorious PC MASTER RACE.

I mean, huma- I mean Alex Mercer MASTA RACER! RACE-AH

..

AH Shit whatever. Okay. HEY! Send me in! ALready consumed the guy!

Aaaaaaaaa...

* * *

aannd there we go.

I need to fuse all those bodies to me now.

'Calling all Doctor Manhattan AM Body Clones.

'Calling all Doctor Manhattan AM Body Clones.

'Calling all Doctor Manhattan AM Body Clones.

Okay. After this line break I should be done.

* * *

"Where's that DICKTATOR. Ah! There he is! Shit. He's gonna write the only thing tha- screw this!" I teleported and touched the guy or kid. Hard to know what age they are when they're animated like old macho guys when their supposed age is to be around 20 or less. Nahh.

"Now time to write on me soul." If you are ever wondering, 'Hey! That guy's wallbreaking' My only answer is why read this if you no li-ke li-ke? and then 'Hey, you've bastardized alex! He's not oh so shadowy cool no more' Jokes on you. That was a double negative. Nope. This is not a self insert. I am not the author. I am Alex Jesus Mercer. Yep, that's right. I corrected my name. This is now the second cumming as you cum from sheer BLISS! Aww yeaahhh. Flick that dick around. Awww yeahhhh.

* * *

 **What's he doing?**

 _I don't know. You tell me. He might have come across deadpool for no apparent reason. Maybe._

 **We still can work with this right?**

 _You're the one with the plan. I'm here for support. Or something. What am I here for again?_

 **You tell me.**

 **...**

 _..._

 **Let's... Let's just watch him for now. Something weird is messing him up.**

* * *

"Yep!" Alex shouted. "Something is really messing with me!" He added as he thought of jacking off to a unicorn while being watched by a blind person.

"STATUS SCREEN!" He shat as a window pane only visible ONLY to him shows up. "Huh. What do you know Alexx, you were suffering some other worldy universal mishmash Alexxxx." He said as he pressed on he weird looking symbol on his status screen.

[ **𐕈** **ṩ** ]

 _Details: Dementia and Mania all together as one! In the Land of Shivering Isles where the land resembles the mind itself, you are forced to come! Until then you are under the effects of heavily tampering with other unviersey laws!_

 _Train of Thoughts -100%_

 _Titanic Ship Wreckage 99% Proc_

 _Severed Severus Vape 69 Myhass_

 _Gaendhe LavesYa! 612-9182_

 _Mask of Madness +100% Proc_

 _The Mask +100% Proc_

 _Visit New Sheoth? EX+++++_

 _Become S********h? EX+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

 _ **[!]**_

 _ **Unexpexted Error on : SYSDispStatDtlActvEff01**_

 _ **Contact Developer**_

 _ **Mundus, Tamriel, Cyrodil, Mysterious Floating Island, New Sheoth 00E 0th of Zero;**_

 _ **Lord of The NEVER THERE**_

 _ **Head Manipulator**_

"Well shit."

* * *

"Hey!" Alex shouted.

 **What is it? And since when had you got here? By any means, not one presence nor being can set foot here without permission.**

 _Not that it matters, so wat up dim photon?_

"Says here, I should contact the "Lord of the Never THERE". What happened?"

 **That's just.. You'll get there eventually. Have you consumed the JoJo Main Cast or not yet?**

"What? Thought you guys were watching me?"

 _We WERE. We got bored with your act and fails at breaking the screen._

 **Now that was a real reference there.**

"Eh. Don't know. Don't care."

 **Back to the matter at hand. Just consume them already.**

"Oh I already did. And also, you just sent the other body not THIS body. I just happened to be oh-so over powered to be unstoppable right now. But I doubt that even when you DID NOT send me to the chamber to become like Doctor Manhattan, the genes, mutation, and knowledge were enough."

 **Hey, We used a dragon break! Maybe that was the reason why HE can mess things up from where he is up to where you are. Or down, whatever your orientation is right now.**

 _See that? Even you are affected. We need to send Alex right now! It doesn't matter if he nows the proper sequencing of events when a dragon break happens or what happens when it happens. Just send him already._

 **Sure. But let him explain first how he escaped our sights.**

"Oh. You mean how I got here? I let this body hit light speed then create that dimensional rift I said to you guys. Might sound gay, but it's just you. Anyways, from there on I continued to shrunk in size until such instance that a planck length is a universe to me. From that universe, I expanded then applied my inherited powers to create a dimensional shaft to control the temporal field I'll be creating. Yaddi yadda, and here I am. Resized. Again."

 **Then I'll send you this time.**

"Yeah yeah sure."


	4. Re-CAP

**ReCap**

* * *

JooooooooooooooooooooJO!

JOjo

joJO

JOjo

JOjo

* * *

"I think you're mistaken, the fundaments of reality is now being crumpled and hurled away like marbles by a celestial God. Those marbles are reality fukin clusters. Our cluster's integrity is down to it's last legs. Now unless you want every thing to end just because you won't let me consume you, Joke is on you, I have power to jump from one reality to another. This reality just needs saving. And it seems you don't want to save it."

"I don't care whatever happens, but I never give up! So- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ..."

"That does nothing to me. I can't even feel it. Hey you! Yeah you! You fukin Vampire! You want to be consumed now too or what?"

"Wait! Wait a minute. Jo-!"

"I'm BUSY! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ..."

"Eh. You guys won't go quietly. I guess I will have to do this forcibly. TouCH!"

Jo- whatever Joestar dissapeared.

"You, you sun colored Vitamin D allergic piece o' shit, what next?

"THE WORLD!" The Vit. D Allergic humanoid shouted.

"Eh-" Alex shrugged.

"Wha!? HOW!?" Allergy Man frantically asked. Panic visible in his non-existent sweat glands.

"I'm the Gamer bitch! Now STAND DOWN! And let me consume you without resistance!" He pleaded.

"It kind of fukin tastes so aweful when I consume a resistive bitch." he added.

"ENOUGH TALKK MORE FIST! I'll push myself this night- THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD! THE WORLD!"

"Taste my fists! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA ..."

"Errrrh. A time stop of a time stop of a time stop... ad infinitum. Genius. Timestop-ception"

"NANI?!"

"Too late. TOUCH!" With but a fingernail closing in, Dio vanished.

"HOO!" Alex exclaimed as he reset things back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Reality bending powers courtesy of Doctor Manhattan, Reality DICKTATING Powers courtesy of MANGABOI_9000(ArtistMode), Time Stop ability and skill courtesy of the Joestar lineage and Dio for keeping the other body alive for years. I think this is good. Goals are complete. Objectives are complete. Time to transmit data. Although the stands might fuse into one, but... meh. I'l do what I have to do."

"Someday."

* * *

"That was what happened up until now. Haven't even started on the Dragonborn yet. But is it safe to consume him now?" Alex asks the Cheese Bringer.

"I don't know Alex. I'm just a Daedra. Not a prophet. Although I think I should make you a puppet, it's not worth it." spat the Mad God.

"Hey, don't know 'bout you but I need this status ailment off me." He commented on the demented daedra's pondering.

"Oh, that? Why didn't you say so? Just say "Cleanse Stat Ailments-"

 _ **Status Ailments Purged. Debuffs Purged. Buffs Reapplied.**_

"WHAT DA FU-"

"Oh would you look at that! It worked! Shame about it though, you got nice debuff!You get to wear THE MASK! Loki's MASK!" Sheogorath finally let out after years of planning to letting out those exact same words he's planned to let out.

"Let out-ception. I presume?" Haskill commented.

"HASKKILL!" The Mad God exclaimed, excitement evident on his face.

"Yes Lord Sheogorath?" Haskill asked.

"Our visitor needs some sacrifice! Gather all samples of the race in Tamriel! Only the best of the best is allowed! Haskkill!" Sheogorath commanded while smirkin on his new champion's dismay.

"The fuk man!" Alex cussed.

"I'm a Breton, then a Nord. But first of all I was a snow elf. Then the cycle intervened every now and then. So! Whichever you want to refer is still preferable." Sheogorath added.

"Ahhh, bullshit. Let me just consume you right now!" Alex said.

"I think you'll find that maddening. What do you need mana for?" Sheogorath asked, as his past incarnations convene on this instance of his body.

"I was just told the reality clusters are mish mashing things up and the destruction of one destroys all." Alex hinted.

"Oh you mean like oblivion planes?" Sheogorath asked with his now seemingly changed demeanor. As his past incarnations, all but his first, had now formed into one single entity.

"I think. But this might be even bigger than that." Alex scratched. "I can make my own reality right here right now, without it ever being destroyed by anything except by the space it was resting on. But I can't seem to go out and up. You know what I mean? I mean I can always go in and down deep and then return. But never more than that." Alex stated.

"Lord Sheogorath, Presenting. Breton, Argonian, Bosmer, Dunmer, Falmer, High Elf, Snow Elf-dragon break, Vampire Lord, Werewolf, Dragon, Nord, Orc, Redguard, Kha'Jiit, Mud Crab, Kwama, Kwama Queen, Kwama Soldier, Golden Saint, Dark Seducer, Dremora, Scamp, and many others."

"There you go Alex! FOOD! AH ha hah ha ha ha ha!" The Mad God... maddened. If there's such a word fit to describe him right now.

"How the hell can a Dragon that size fit in here? Oh yeah right, this is your mind." Alex shrugged.

"NOW you're getting IT! HA! Here's a Wabbajack, go on, meld it with your 'biology'. Such alien word." The Mad God tosses the staff into the air.

"Hey!-" Alex caught it but as soon as he touched it

"HLY- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Th ƒese. Thᕘat. Rᘎat? H at? N0ot? B ut. B͐Kutt. F at. SŤĝat. ^SADA 14 9064ل Jut. Cat? Drat. These $%^&^ DaMSD ASDare chee se. Those are ɔnose. When CombinedDASdghdba you geϘt plegm you plebe!

What&FtdBN) /630J04ɦ6 óΓ? Got a 먖4ù8541ሗ98peeve? Roll NA~#«6v6)ʢ▯47that sleeve! *You ain't gonna sleep!

"Huh. That was anticlimatic. Thought I was gonna go cucckoo again. But you gotta bite deez nutz hard. You ain't the nutcracker." Alex dissed Sheogorath.

Sheogorath on the other hand just grins. Grins on the blood stained hall.

"Well what do you know, you're cured!" God dX400 punctuated.

"Wait. What?" Alexx Scanned around and pointed to himself then to the surrounding area.

Sheogorath just gave a nod.

"Well, Alex me boi,-" He teleported to Alex's back then smakced hios butt.

"You need to go, you even managed to morph into a Dragon Born. Go get the last Dragonborn." The Mad God waved as he teleported Alex to Volkihar Garden.

* * *

 **THUD!** Alex dropped some- two hundred barrels from up above.

"Talos-burn-the-ELVES! What the fuk are you doing here?" Exclaimed the Quahnarin.

"No time to talk, need to consume you." Alex whipped.

"Hey!" The dragonborn dodged and lashed out lightning and frost runes.

"What?" Alex asked as the runes exploded in fragmented shards of mana.

"What?! Oh. Must be some kind of bandit sympathizer I killed? Huh? Cannibal?" The dragonborn spat at Alex as he placed runes of the smallest sizes all around the court yard with a wave.

"Oh neat. How'd you do that, Namira's Champion?" Alex asked as he ended with a smirk.

"Oh- no one survived that place when I got forced to do that. Who are you? What are you doin here? MUL QAH DIIV!

...

...

.. SPEAK!" The Dragonborn spat, yet again.

"Just the savior of all reality. This reality included." Alex commented.

"Spill the truth! Or I swear to Sithis you won't get to him after I'm done here!" Aenirr spat with rage.

"Oh, you hear that man? He's thinking he can hurt us!?" Alex blurted off.

"Who are you talking t- LAAS YAH NIIR!" Aenirr shouted.

"There's no one else her- what did you do to my Vampires? Where's Serana!?" Aenirr, with blood shot eyes transformed into a Vampire Lord with his lower half sporting a werewolf's tail and his wings with his draconic aspect.

"You want to know?" Alex asked non-chalantly.

"Spill it! Or I gut you like a horker!" Aenirr inched closer, careful not to agitate his runes.

"For your Vampires, I consumed them. As for Serana, I'm currently impregnating her." Alex said.

"You what?"

With arms slightly raised "Impregnated Serana?" Alex repeated in a mocking way.

"YOU S'WIT!" Aenirr dahsed, divines bless the courtyard or none will remain.

"Ohh, a challenge of blood raging? Haven't consumed Kratos yet, but, eh well.." Alex shrugged as he sealed his powers and matched all his recently acquired genome to form the ultimate Tamrielian Race - The Alex Mercer Mastah Race!

In one femto second he sported half-inch nails attached to fingers, five each hand. Having six arms. With a torso reminiscent of a dragon sporting scales harder than daedric metal and dragon scales. His head, well his face with a hood made out of dragon scales and bones. With portruding exoskeleton resembling dragon bones layered inside with pure muscle. Finally a thin layer of his old armor skin. Now resembling a daedric armor. He's ready. Enough evolution has been sealed away to degrade his current abilities and skills.

Finishing all touches, Alex formed a shield with a ward on top of it. While casting Dragonflesh with his right hand.

"AAH!" Aenirr Scratched his shield. To no avail, he just broke the ward spell without damaging the shield itself.

Alex smirked as he formed a sword, a two handed greatsword. Held in one of his right hands he bashed with his left- his shield hand. And followed a downward vertical slash with his right.

"GLAGHURGK!" as Aenirr's chest opened, he choked on his blood.

"What... that it?" Alex asked and took a step forward.

"Fooled you." Aenirr whispered as Alex stepped on the placed runes- The courtyard rumbled with explosions.

"Cough! Cough! Should I really cough?! I don't even have lungs! Dammit! Fuk you Sheogorath!" Alex exclaimed as he seemingly received only scuffs on his feet, back and shield.

Aenirr on the other hand safely levitates up above the courtyard some fifty barrels away.

"You-" Aenirr, dumbfounded that someone survived his own created spells. Spells created with and by sigil stones powered by his mana and the accumulated ambient mana during it's activity.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Aenirr shouted at Alex.

"I'm the Glorious Mastah Race!" Said Alex with a grin... With a grin... How do you put this, uhmm, remove the flesh covering his teeth. That's the grin this fucker is doing right now.

"What Master Race?" Aenirr asked as he prepare more mana to empower his next spell.. spells..

"The Alex Jesus Mercer Mastah Race!" Shouted Alex with obvious annoyance towards the fucker who can't understand shit.

"Master Race this." Said Aenirr as he discharged a conjuration spell of a pre-charged destruction spell and scroll named or dubbed as: Symphony of Frost and Flame.

In one instant he was discharging it towards Alex in an astounding lightshow resembling blue and red. The next instant however, it fizzled.

"Wha- what happened? What did you do?!" Asked Aenirr with his anger greater than before. His creation of a liftime wasted on a single creature not even resembling any connection to the divines nor daedra.

"Thanks for the food!"

..

..

"Oh! Yeah, ye, ye, I kind of ate it. It was mesmerizing. So in order to remember this shit, I consumed it." Alex pointed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aenirr charged. All reason and thinking now thrown away. What remained now is the primal need to kill the prey before him. Kill or he starves. Kill or he dies. Kill. KILL. KILL!

Aenirr's charged resembled a falling star. Literal falling "star" as it was said in by a seer that the divines resemble the stars that guide the night.

Alex, on the other hand, yawned as he raised his now empty right hand to touch his food.

"Ten ten dunnnnnnn... ONE TooooooOUCH!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"You're food."

Then, Aenirr disappeared. his consciousness being transported to Alex's original body.

With this, other universes can now be explored. With it, he can now do what he is doomed to fail...

...

..

..

..

Or not.


	5. Cuckoo Catchooo

**Cuckoo Catchooo: It's back to the big bad you**

* * *

 _This chapter contains talk, talk, and some more talk for pure plot advancement. Please bear with it._

* * *

 _Alex! Oi! Alex!_

"Hnnn? Oh! What is it?"

 **What are you still doing here we sent you right?**

"You guys are getting weak and dumb. I told you I have bodies. It's you who suggested to do so! Now, I've been hopping across the universes accessible for me. Consuming genome after genome of useful genomes. I call it genomeption.

 _Makes sense._

"Crap! You understand! The Men In Blank can't! They keep telling me 'Sir! We have to detain you for the next 24 galactic years in order to safeguard this planet from possible infection!" Every single time I say, _"I've been hopping across the universes accessible for me. Consuming genome after genome of useful genomes. I call it genomeption."_ But nooo, they don't like it. So I consumed the whole planet earth. Fuckers got this interplanetary defense system. But more amazing is this! I found some being like you guys!"

 _Let me guess, you consumed it._

"Yep! But I still can't understand how you two exist. I mean, that guy created universes as marbles for sheetz and giggles. You two fit the quest you gave me and here I am without a single item in my stat page. Nothing. Not even a status. Just some blank windows."

 **We- we exist outside your scope of reality. Whatever reality you find we cannot be found in there nor through there. Only here can we properly comune with you.**

 _That said, how many realites have you consumed?_

"I don't consume realities. I consume species inside those realities. Check this out tho. There's this reality where there's stuff called Mass Effect and Relay and stuff? I found one of the race that I should consume there. Meaning, now I can shapeshift AND and TECHNICALLY be at two places at once just like the description said."

 **Don't you need another race to do that?**

"Oh that was easy. There's this universe where like three species clash against each other. On the rarest of chances they bundle together against a greater enemy."

 **...**

 _..._

"Oh come on. Could've asked who was that enemy!"

 **Then who was that enemy?**

"Me!"

 _If I had more liberty, I'd smack you right now. You wasted one fourth of a cycle for that._

"Anyways, their technology was great but heavily relies on vespene gas and crystals. Those crystals I can recreate through carbon and lots of internal pressure. But those vespene gasses? I ain't close to uncovering that shit. But the two race that I consumed there WAS interesting. One relies on Hive-like mind, and the other relies on the telepathic implants they get when created or conceived. Making them a force to reckon with when face with numbers. However, they can't do shit against me when I have already spread my cells in the air. Cells that resemble human skin cell sheddings."

 _And then what?_

"Finally you ask, thank you! THEN, I started to advance the infection rate while creating multiple bodies. Until one time I got to this planet. Only to find out that it's alive and has a mind of it's own. Guess what?"

 **What?**

"I talked to it. Apparently, it breathes out vespene gas as a byproduct of it's metabolism. Their species were once the proud roamers of their universe until some wicked shit stein happened. Three fucking factions I've already mentioned before fukin sprouted from nothing. At first they were like tribal good. But then they went business megalomaniac shit eating not so fond of other species good. They wanted resources to advance their technology. And since their first clash as species, they never stopped. Then I came, then everything went silent. Generally speaking."

 **Have you been to the reality involving one old scientist and one teenager?**

 _Ew, gross._

 **Yes I know your preference. I on the other hand like it.**

"You guys are talking about that one guy that does what I'm currently doing minus the consuming part and more with the adventure shit and stuff?"

 _Correc- bluuuuuuurghhh_

 **Correct.**

"I share the same opinion with with the other guy. All they had to do was go to this shit, do this. This shit happens, do this shit. Nothing to do? Do this shit, hopefully some new shit shows up."

 **Hey I can hear you and your thoughts.**

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I don't care."

 _Same._

"Plus, they always save the day. I mean there's this one instance that always never fails to complete what it needs. I sense a reality bending right there. So no."

 **By that standard, you confess that you also hate or dislike your current place.**

"Oh that, I'm one conciousness, spreading from one universe to another... ad infinitum. I only consume those that I can see as useful. Not all should be consumed or deformities will be bound to happen on certain instances."

 _I feel that if we take what is currently happening in the fourth wall perspective it seems to be lacking. Apalling to look or read upon. It has deviated from your main quest. Save this reality cluster._

"And I need more abilities and powers to do that."

 **Maybe. Maybe not. But the event is fast approachi-**

"Just right now, I consumed the last of the Rachni, the last of the Protoss, the last of the Zergs, every single instance of The Flood. I even consumed my other selves. Note that they are already hive minded. Some even managed to spread through out the cosmos and last billions of years. And I just consumed them for shits and giggles. So yeah. I'm over powered because of Doctor fukin Manhattan. And that Dicktator. Also, I fucked greene. It was why PARAIAH was BORN! IT WAS ME!WAAWHHAWHHWHAWHHWHHWHAHWHAHWHWAHWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWHAHAHAHWHAHHAHAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAh"

 **We'll be in touch once you're done.**

"Keks.."

 _You have changed. So much._

"Don't know, Don't Care."

"aaaaaaand, I just consumed superman. Apparently he sucks up all possible radiation born from hydogen and if the spectrum of light it still releases is along the color of yellow, he gets all PHOTOSYNTHESIS! FUK YEAHH! CUM HERE APOKALIPS! IMMA CUM ON YOU!"

..

...

...

...

"Guys?"

"Hey GUYS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

"GUUUYYYYSSSS!"

 **WHAT!?**

"Oh I thought the event happened."

 _We will tell you when it happens. Sit back for now. Or do whatever you were doing._

"I think it's time."

 **That's what your thoughts want you to think. Ever thought about that huh?**

 _Yeah, maybe. Just maybe, it's all just a conspiracy._

"What? Phessshh. Fuckers. The hell is wrong with you people?"

 **RECORDING END.**

 _RECORDING END._

 _ **Playback Initiated.**_

 **WHAT!?**

 **...**

 _We will tell you when it happens. Sit back for now. Or do whatever you were doing._

 **That's what your thoughts want you to think. Ever thought about that huh?**

 _Yeah, maybe. Just maybe, it's all just a conspiracy._

"Oh you clever fucks."

"Alright next chapter it is."


	6. The Event-ing

**Aleeeex!**

"What?" a perplexion, one should suppose.

 _The fukin event is happenning and it just went and finished._

"Geez. You guys told me I was supposed to go consume others similar to me. And you guys now tell me that I fukin' don't have a purpose now?"

 **Why, yes. Pretty much.**

 _But for fuk's sake man. The other thing. The FUKIN OTHER THING is happening._

"Which is what, exactly?"

 **Someone higher than us figure we were doing these for sheetz and giggles.**

 _And, they'd be right about now. But before they done it, we were preeetty much doing what shit-stein can do._

"So what now?"

 **New management. They either send you back, and we mean all of your other bodies too. Remember when we couldn't identify where your other bodies are?**

"Yes. And I'd guess someone was messing things up?"

 **No, not someone atleast. THEY, have been screwing with it. But to give it to your comprehensive view, they see an untaxable business, they'd take it down. Then make the owners pay the uncollected ta-**

 _Which by the way, doesn't even exist. Well, not from your point of view- er-... Well both, ours and theirs. Ours includes you._

"So now what?"

 **You most likely will be batted down.**

 _Nerf bat that is._

"Okay. What else?"

 **Aside from the possibility that you will likely be left with every basic setup of all abilities you've managed to acquired, understood, saw, heard, knew, learned, and the other fluff... You will be left with what they can't take away from a video game character.**

"My...,,, hmmmmm...

.

.

.

My-

...

...

...

...

...

My core powers? The ones evident from the game?"

 _Yes you slow poke. Now what we need you to do is what we wanted you to do,_

"But the event was finished."

 **Yes, but the other part.**

"Which one? The consuming others? Evolving? Was that all?"

 _Yes._

 _ **ALEX J. MERCER, NOW IDENTIFIED AS ZEUS PROGRAM DX1118, REINSTATED TO-**_

 _shit._

 **shit.**

"Don't go-"

 _ **ZUES AMALGAMATION ZZ3189, you are hereby subject to maltreatment. Maltreatment in the case of; stripping of your powers to base usefulness, remotion of your particle control, remotion of your dimension/temporal/space fissure(ing) and other powers borne from Dr. Manhattan; his knowledge, understanding, abilities, capabilities. Other powers and any or all other that is with relevance to Dr. Manhattan, JoJo Universe, Marvel Universe, DC Universe and recently disturbed juncture of powers.**_

 _ **These powers are not subject to requisition. However, for the challenges SOMEONE has bestowed upon you, a facsimile of such is possible of acquisition. Id est, it was borne from your challenges, ordeal, hardship, discovery, or anywhere in between.**_

 _ **Your punishment, should it be referred to as one, is to travel among universes you have untouched. And yes, a time-space continuum variation of your previous perversion of control among chaos can still be visited. In your travels, you are bound to solve one problem or completely all of relevant ones. The method falls upon you. However, you cannot travel out of that bound until the travel is fin-**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Travel Locations Unlocked]**_

 _ **ished. As deemed by your disease. Any questions?**_

"So, just-

.{static}

Woah! The fuk, what happened?"

 _ **The order has been set upon.**_

"What? Wha-

...

Owkay. Apparently Blue Guy Manhattan Sr.'s memories are still mine. The fuk, care to explain?"

 _ **I do not, can not, and will not care. But explain, I will. These-... endeavor of yours, are to serve as marks for you to keep as point of references. That much is allowed. Anything else?**_

"That barely made sense, but assuming I can understand most things from Doc Hat perspective, I think it would've made sense."

"But now I got to thinking. What is the purpose of this all shenaniga-shit-fuk-ups?

 _ **None. Nil. Zero. Nothing.**_

"Okay, should make sense. Now, what if I end up doing what I was doing a little earlier?"

 _ **We have been here for atleast three (3) universes and you are still not catching up. Very well. Although you are not worthy at the time of your petty 'ascension' you have been granted the possibility of being worthy as you travel.**_

"So I th-"

 _ **Enough words. Be on your way. First stop. Nasuverse. Time; 16-19 century (RNG basis). Mission; Survive until mission over. Mission Status shall be announced upon request.**_

 _ **And as a gift to help you in realizing, THINGS, ANYBODY has bestowed upon you THINGS.**_

"That does not make any sense."

"Hey! Come-


	7. In a distorted reality

now." Alex trailed off.

'Now that was just rude.' Alex thought.

'Now why the FICTIONAL FUCK UP OF NOT ALL TIME am I in London?! Care to explain that Alex?' Alex thought yet again.

'Mission Status'

 **[Wait what ritual?]**

 _Details: Take part in the fifth holy grail war. Any action you do before such war would be considered 'preparation' and through a continuous time-continuum realignment and reconstruction, the holy grail war will happen._

 _Conquer, save, pillage, and plunder._

 _Whatever choice you choose, the story must be made._

'I suppose I should get to work tonight and do whatever the fu-

 **[Ability Page unlocked!]**

 **Your abilities as it was in the game now has been uncapped and due to lazy-ass moping around it has been deemed to not make a list at all. Instead, in it's place shall be real-time, annoying as hell, milestone announcements. Now go consume.**

 **[EOA]**

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Quest unlocked; Hardship; GodMode_

 _You and your little fuckups now pisses off Karma or makes her squirt. Regardless, everything will seem to be fuking you up at every turn._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Unlocked; Analysis Extremis_

 _You can't figure it out can you? Too bad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh sorry, were you perhaps reading for something? Or perhaps bullshit? Good. Irritation is usually a cause of lack of understanding. Hope you can cope._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Adapted; Magic Circuits_

 _Through your rampaging consumption of all the bullshit you were fed with, well, you kind of chucked on the latent properties of what makes up life. Yep. Bullshit._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Adapted; Soul Siphon_

 _Through your rampaging consumption of all the bullshit you were fed with, well, you kind of chucked on the latent properties of what makes up life. Yep. ANOTHER Bullshit._

 _Buuuuuuuut, you are here, alive, reading this._

 _And now you can act, 'TIME IS UP'. What with the soul siphoning._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Morphed; Soul Siphon to Soul Excogitation_

 _Part 0 of ? of ANYBODY's GIFT to you._

 _To think that souls can be made by thinking up souls. Quite the conundrum._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Unlocked; Element_

 _O, fires of hell. O, heavenly light. Of all that has happened what cometh forth from Thee?_

 _Element; Intrinsic_

 _Part ? of ? of ANYBODY's gift to you._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability unlocked; Origin_

 _From one speck, came upon another. Morphing. Clashing. Drifting._

 _Origin;_ _ **I**_ _ntrinsic_

 _Part ? of ? of ANYBODY's gift to you._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Unlocked; Ability Unlock - Annoyance Multipliers_

 _Yeah, it'll be a whole hell lot of shit._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Unlock; Premium Notification/Pop-Up Annoying thingamajig Blocker_

 _Because why not?_

 _Part_ _of ? of ANYBODY's gift._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Unlocked; Evolution?Adaptation_

 _"Improvise. Adapt. Overcome." - That famous guy known for this line. Or pretty much the first man to ever speak this right combination of words, known or ._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Unlocked; ?Intention?Concetration?_

 _These ability unlocking had been popping up from nowhere and you just don't care. Not even when you can't see in front of you. Nor when you are bombarded with annoying sounds._

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Ability Unlocked; Immersion_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ass_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _as_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _as_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _as_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _as_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _as_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{..}{..}{..}**_

 _ **{..}{..}{..}{..}{..}**_

 _..._

And for those 10 seconds that these annoying as hell pop-ups have popped up in front of Alex seemi-

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

Fukin' fuk up. I'm narrating.

...

Well, folks. The annoyance now gone.

Let's focus o-...

That's... two.. and another..

..He stopped...

Would you look at that. Alex. Jesus. Mercer. IS BACK! And on his wake he has now consumed three (3) Clock tower magi. One teacher of Jewelcraft. One student specializing in bounded fields had put up quite the fight. This, bounded field, focuses on the 'where' of two subjects. First was the magus. Second was gaia. By supplying it with blood as the means of exchange plus prana, it follows the previous location of the magus and creates a two (2) feet radius bounded field. Scaling to the magus upon chant. These pieces of information were quickly added to Alex's compendium of memories. However, the third person had been almost the risk. As it seemingly had a knack for seeing and hearing those that are sneaking up on her. In her panick, she nearly shrieked. Solved by Alex's arm, plunged on the lady's throat and on.

'So much for trying to live. Right Sheo?' Alex thought.

In his pondering, he had come across what he would do. Now that he has the whereabouts of a grail, he doubts that he can't eventually find one with the proper memory about the grail war.

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Evolution Points; 13 G64._

 _Possible Usage; None._

 _Possible Other Usage; None._

 _Possible Secret Usage; Porn._

 _Possible Reasonable Secret Usage; FORCED EVOLUTION._

"Well now, that was a possible thing to do. Time to work." Alex thought.

"Do what, might I ask mister?" A scraggy young man, he presumes, was there asking him. Although not surprised, he has to assume an identity right now or Cheese Bringer's gonna laugh it up his face when he finds out that a mortal bit and cracked his nutz.

"Do you even know who I am?" Alex retorted.

"I'm afraid not sir. Although, I persist, please. What are you doing here?" A lace or hesitation and nervousness evident on the young man's body. And Alex is not one to pass it up.

"I am a benefactor of Ms. Walters. That is to say, my identity should only be discussed to those involved with me. Let alone my face be seen and confronted like an intruder. Quite rude is it not?" Alex, imposed.

"I am deeply sorry sir, but you must know, those that are not given passage here are not tolerated. More prominently, one with such attire." Stanley, fidgeted, trying to steel his resolve.

"Young man, you, for one that should be acting appropriately and is on the brink of not, better know to have some proper manner, I have introduced myself." Alex probed.

And although the young man froze for half a second, he continued "My apologies, but you have not told your name nor your intentions. But for the benefit of the doubt, I am Stanley Breddswerth- although it sounds rather odd, I am orphaned. My name's origin is unkown as only a parchment has been left on me on the doorstep. And on it has been my name. Now, good sir, if you may. Please, as much as I would like to call the attention of someone, introduce yourself or I shall be forced to consider you a breach in our hold." said Stanley.

"Ahhhh, youth-" Alex played on as an aged man "-so much fire. Questioning the elder, while clearly they shouldn't be. Do you know how old I am young man?" Alex asked.

"My deductions tell me that you are of 34 years good sir." Stanley purported.

"No young man, I am-" Alex was dumbfounded, he had been around for so long he hadn't payed attention or completely forgotten. Although within a nanosecond such fetter had been cleared. And continued "-I , I think I forgot now. What year was it young man? 1823 or 1825? Perhaps in between? Well it matters not, for I was born the summer of 1698." Alex stated the blatant lie. But then again, with magic, it's gonna be mahgick...

"Beg your pardon?" Stanley stood with confusion.

"I am 126 years old. And I have no known name to date for the sole reason I always say." Alex hinted. Although perhaps an answer rather than hint, our lame ass Sherlock wanna be is as clueless as an ass to what a whale is.

"And what would that be, dare I ask? And while I still can speak. Please do not fool a man such as me. No one has been left unknown outside the Magus Association that was over 120 years old, let alone a 100. And over those people none of them suit your current attire, nor the air that surround you." Stanley blurted out in hopes of fazing a liar.

Alex on the other hand saw through it. With a change on his demeanor, arms dropping to the side, face tightening, eyes oozing with rage. "Young man, **DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?** " Alex spoke.

"A-aga-in.. sir, yo-you have not told me your identity. One tha-t I could use to-to a-answer y-our question.." Stanley, stammering, had managed to look at Alex, straight, though filled with fear, he had persisted.

" **Fine**. I am Mercer. No. I am Alistair Mercer. 126 years old through the use of fae magecraft and advanced alchemy. On the other hand, should my identity be discovered, Ms. Walter's work be disturbed, and MY MAGECRAFT even spoken of, you will answer to me." Alex dictated.

"Yes, sir, very well sir..." Stanley slowly backed... and after passing by another room, he ran and told the encounter to the nearest body abled person that could help him. And it happened so that all were outside participating in an unbelievable event of shooting a grain off a table top without doing damage to the table. The prize was worth every self control there is. A Mana Core five feet in radius.

But he does not care about that. He wants someone to help him apprehend an unknown person for sorting through his mentor's friend's reliable associate.

A minute had passed and he had found someone he knows who can help him, and though reluctant to help, he had helped otherwise.

Upon reaching the research area of Sarah Walters, they found nothing. All the scattered notes known to Ms. Walters are no where to be found. Vials always a third full were found empty. Not even a trace of fluids can be found. Or perhaps it was replaced with a new one.

Probing for more clues and hints as to the nature of this event, a loud thud had been heard towards the hallway they came from. Then, facing the north from the hallway door, came another from the door found on the west wall. And then another. A book of numerology flown from the hallway. Each thud, starting from the first one had separated both of the magi. The one named Henry had been near on the west room, a mere feet from the door. Curiosity took over him on the next thud coming from outside, the courtyard perhaps, he turned his back against the door.

All was fine, until a blade suddenly impaled his throat and three (3) similar ones grabbed his right shoulder and one had pierced his left shoulder blade. All in half a second, Henry Stenson was no more.

Alex stepped back into the room and jumped from the small window into the roof.

'This will not be easy.' Alex thought.

* * *

It had been the month of November, 1824. Alex Mercer had to consume a beggar. One that he found rare. Considering the current state of the nation and it's economy. He supposed it was the Magus Association at work. 'Ohoho, food. And there we go with the changing personality. Damn it mer, man, whatever!' Alex thought to himself, faking ignorance towards the well suited man approaching him. Tell-tale signs of a boundary field had been fuzzing about the air. 'I need to attune my senses to these things.'

 _ **{**_ _ **PING!**_ _ **}**_

 _Magic Circuits Improved; All are now capable of supporting Element-related magecrafts at speeds determinable by the magus upon activation or longer does the magus have to wait for the casting and effect phase of a spell._

'Well, time to test memories.' Alex thought.

The well groomed man approached him and started off with "Greetings begga-"

Alex decided to play. As according to his four (4 ) sets of memories, the most basic he could use without fail would be reinforcement, jewel craft. In actuality, should he have enough biomass- the previous powers he had from his rampant power hunger, he can create crystals and also lead to what shape he can form it. Two problems he have right now, one is insufficient biomass, another is the lack of particle control. But in his theory he can put much pressure inside him so much so that he can probably, quite possibly, make small traces of crystals using the air.

'Oh well, reinforcement it is.' He thought so, as he activated his magic circuit. Which came to him weird. Some of them say it is like a flintlock, once fired it will gush. Some say it is an arrow let loose. Then one say it is a sword waiting to be pulled from it's sheath. And that last one was his gut. And at times when he is acting the part, his gut would fuck him up so bad. So he stood there, circuits, all but inactive.

With retaliation, his mind came to defend the blasphemy and dictated to go with it. Agreeing to it, his mind then pooled all knowledge he knew about nordic runes of skyrim and the language at which daedra use to inscribe spells and enchantments.

"P- please- fo- fo- food. Hu-hunnhhhgggriiii" Alex acted, as he sorted through the available runes from the norse mythology and finding some similarities with the nords. And as a final piece, he decided to add Sheogorath, The Mad God's own daedric inscription. All are now ready to be casted but how would he? His memories indicate that he has to place it on fabrics or any piece of equpment he will be using as tampering and manipulating with the body will suffer unknown consequences should things not go the way it should.

"I have no food on me beggar. And well, as it seems, I might be able to provide you the means to acquire food." with, not a smile, but a grin, the pampered magus said.

"A- actually, you're already dead." Alex said as he had ascertained that the bounded field was not allowing him to hear properly the ambience therefore, soundproofed. And with a grin as he ended his statement, he morphed into his first form. Alex Mercer.

"Wha- Then DIE!" The magus exclaimed as he used his hat to release two jewels and lobbed them at Alex, who remained grinning.

For the best part of seeing his replenishment suffer, he stood a veritable amount of time. Twenty seconds, he remained motionless and his enemy continued to assault him. For a moment, he wondered why he had not solved the problem of humans back on his own world and time frame. The problem being; humans exist.

He tried to act again and was amazed at the craftiness of his 'supply'. This man, not long ago had been bombarding him with lots of jewels. And now had managed to melt the very place he is standing on.

"Now SLEEP!" The magus ordered. At the mention of sleep; his eyes began emitting colors at a random pattern. The colors however were just simply phasing into and out of the visible spectrum. Well, to humans at least. He can see infected and heat signatures. Although he had surpassed such level, the authority that presided his so called 'over lords' deemed that he has to progress on his travels. Not on his rampage.

Shifting his thoughts back to the magus in just half the second it took him to think of what happened, he spoke "Do I look weak minded to you? And don't even think about running. I'll just track you down." as he shifted out of the melted ground.

"HA! As if one of your stature could achieve much. Though I must say, I am impressed by your constitution and resilience. You are a curiosity that must be learned." The magus spoke so.

"Are you certain that you can handle the consequences of tampering with an unknown force?" Alex taunted. Trying to inject ideas and then simultaneously shifting them out, creating confusion, the enemy will be much susceptible to changes in tactics and approach.

"I care not for your babble, I shall now escape. Although you should watch your back." The magus spoke so.

"Not so fast." As Alex said, tenctacles shot out of his midsection, much like an erection, though this one was much more penetrating in his opinion. Their target; the escapee's leg.

"Gurgh." Blood splattered, the magus stared with pain and shock on his attacker.

"Now, you lis- Ah fuk, I'M OUT OF TIME. Jus-" Alex muttered as he consumed the magus from the distance.

" _Phase!_ Reclock." The magus invoked.

"Hmmm, so you can avoid me." This is quite troubling. Troubling indeed. This world will be full of surprises, might as well be prepared.

"As it wo- huuurrgh- uld seem." The bleeding magus said so.

"I have a proposition." Said Alex.

"You are in no position to bargain. Beggar!" The magus spoke with venom. Evident with his face settling with a snarl.

"For one that is wounded, and a proposition coming from someone who decided to spare his prey, are you out of your mind? You have much more use to the people around you while you are alive." Alex stated the obvious.

 **[Status Earned: Captain Obvious]**

 **For stating obvious things at times you shouldn't you are hereby awarded the status. Lasts for 1 second.**

"Fukin hel." Alex murmured.

The magus on the other hand, is busy healing himself as he took the moment his enemy gave him- time to reconsider the proposition. Eventually, after 10 more seconds, he spoke "Fine, what do you offer?"

"A geis should suff-"

"A GEIS! OF ALL THE THINGS! WHY?!" The magus ranted.

"I offer you the chance to reach the Akasha. Of course if it is not what you want, then fine." Alex baited the magus.

"Wha- what are your conditions?" The magus took it.

"Sure. You turned down the offer long before it was even made. I'll offer you another instead. The condition; You will apply subtle changes on your crest. One of the changes being that even after your death due to old age or dying due to other reasons but not to those that can be related to me or those under my employ, the bearer of the crest shall honor this geis. Therefore renewing it. This condition will result to me holding a leash to whoever has the crest for generations to come until I say and do so. The other condition shall be that those bound to the geis shall serve me and whatever I might deem so. The prize for these conditions are the path to the Akasha and prolonged longevity." Alex explained. Although he is still searching the accumulated memories he had for naturally prolonging a human's longevity without exposing it to him.

The search for the longevity will take him a bit more time, for someone who had so much memories and lived a long time (for who knows how long), the convuluted stucture he has for a memory is what he has to make do with.

"When will I receive the longevity? And what's the difference with you offering the Akasha from earlier?" The magus asked.

"I offered direct access, now I offer the path to it. And depending on my mood, I might take you a world closer to it." Alex blurted out. Although he was faking before, he isn't now.

 **[Status Comprehension Complete]**

 **Lasted: 3 months 3 weeks 3 days**

 **(OK)**

There was something happening behind his back, and now it decided to present it to himself.

He had ordered the system to press **(OK)** , in it's place came a buffer notification.

"And you'll receive the longevity a week after you agree to the geis." He added as he noticed the buffer had finished,

 **[Status; Unfomented Authority]**

 _Details:_

 _It was said that; those that can think have souls. The source or receptacle of souls however are up for debate. This debate "however" is neglible in face of truth of whatever facets of whichever universe one is residing._

 _As the being that was last seen or felt by those that you consumed, as pain overwritten their senses, it appears to be that these beings are imprinted with of the thoughts of their last moments. These googols upon googols of thoughts had imprinted up on you all their memories. And from entering a universe of with the idea of Counter Forces - better described as Deterrent Forces, such imprints had been processed._

 _These forces deter any possible threat to what they represent. Gaia for the planet Earth, and Alaya as the collective unconsciouness of mankind and the drive for its survival as a whole._

 _Although Gaia and Alaya are intangible forces of will, each does enlist physical agents to deal with events too threatening to address with indirect intervention. The agents of Gaia consist of Spirits, Phantasmal Species, True Ancestors, and other species born from the planet. The agents of Alaya are human spirits who pledge their eternal service to Alaya in return for power during their lifetime._

 _Mainly, as the moment presents itself, the Throne of Heroes as the Ring of Deterrence for Alaya, all throughout the possible timelines, are deployed._

 _You however, have been less than man. And had become something even more. The result of processing the imprints of consumed beings have resulted into an evolution that is 'counter force' in nature. Said evolution however presents danger._

 _Do you accept the evolution?_

 _Consequences: Acceptance - Constant Threat/Annoyance + Ascension into a Counter Force. Decline - Karma Frowns upon you._

 _(Y) / (N)_

'This is a problem.' Alex pondered in accelerated thoughts. 'Ascend into power and use said power before someone can ascend and eventually use it agaisnt me or be prey to bad luck?' he added. A few nano seconds later, another thought came 'I have to face the two counter force though. I am an unknown. Not from here. If left uncheck, I might consume all that is organic. Half of the time consuming these organic things I would've found a way to use inorganic materials. Eventually exhausting the planet of materials. Therefore humanity and the planet itself are in threat because of me.' He pondered. In a milisecond though, he had already decided.

'Fuck yeah. Power is power.' Alex cheered himself. The _(Y )_ button had been activated.

Right now, the magus that had been fighting for his life had been standing. The gears of his mind turning and stopping at assessing Alex's offer. As a possible effect of going against a geis can render one into a disabled person. But the path to Akasha being revealed even being a world a way is as much as the same as showing the barest hint to catch on with the unsolvable problem.

"I accept. But before we si-" The magus was interrupted. And he does not like being interrupted.

"Great. Now I have made the geis into the best language compatible to the bind you should be in right now... But, I have much more power. Just swear your undying and inextinguishable loyalty." Alex said. As the preparation of the nordic and scandinavian runes seemed to had been wasted. More so with Daedric runes.

"Why would I do that? You are not well known in the first place. And you of all the possiblities, might be a Dead Apostle or Ancestor even." The magus interjected with the seemingly stupendous agreement. And for also being interrupted.

"What do you know about the Counter Forces?" Alex asked.

"Gaia is the planet and the other one is Alaya as was observed by several researchers." The magus answered.

"And do you know the existence of another one?" Alex asked.

"Ha ! (scoffs) do you even know what you are suggesting? You need another sapient species for it to be." The magus stated.

Alex on the other hand, as the one recently designated by his Gamer Disease and appointed by his choice, pondered on the implications of this man.

"Yeah you got a point. But I am no man." Alex said.

"What, are you into men?" Magus Dumbus implied.

"I can't be gay either." Alex said.

"Uhhhhh, so that would mean you can't even fake a smile?" Magus Dumbus asked in perplexion.

"The term for one who is into men and finds happiness in it is 'gay'. As one could also refer to a man by saying 'guy'. The modern era is fast approaching. You better learn a lot of language if you'll be my primary lackey." Alex explained.

"I came from outside this universe. Therefore I am not from the possibilities of your Akashic Records. I am from a reality all too different. Just fukin swear your loyalty- the writer and author are both lazing around when it gets too boring. Just swear damn it." Alex spoke with irritation.

"Where do I sign?" The Magus said.

" ዱਤƢ᪽ӝᨋෆ̕ હ᪽ฌ℈æ" Alex muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I chanted for the parchment to appear. Here." Alex said as he handed the quill and parchment made with prepared runes. Redeeming their waste of preparation.

"Where's the ink?" Doofus Mugus asked.

"It's in you." Alex replied.

"My blood. Makes it more effective. But since I will be immortal or ageless, can the crest be dealt out of this?" The magus requested.

"Why?" Alex asked. Not that he does not know self-preservation, which the magus is promoting right now, it's just for the sake of hearing the words rather than let them stay as deduction.

"I see no other reason why not. A lineage is only considered powerful as enough time and accumulation of knowledge passes by. But by being ageless myself, I can therefore surpass the limit. And be powerful myself." The magus supplied the deduction.

"No, I need you to have a lineage, you have to fake your death too. Only outside your family should you be considered 'dead'. For the price of it you'll receive protection should I deem it necessary. It's not that you can't create a separate crest for your offspring can't you?" Alex said.

"It's not that I can't- I see a solution. I will compile all knowledge accessible for me and my magecraft, this in turn can be used to teach any descendant of mine. And as I am alive within my family, I can then guide them. Starting with my first born. In guiding, I shall make it so that my first born shall create a magic crest of his. This crest shall then be the one that passes on. All the while I keep mine." The magus gesture for the solution in his explanation.

"Fine. I'll make the changes." Alex said as he scribbled along the edges of the parchment.

"I'd be glad to see to it. May I?" The magus asked.

"If you can decode the language I am using sure." Alex said.

"I am knowl- What language is this? I am seeing ones from the norse mythology, but what are these others? So much strange- yet imposing language. Are these runes?" The magus asked in perplexion yet again.

"Indeed they are," Alex said as he finished his scribbling. "Here, sign at the middle bottom, I have already signed the whole paper in the form of runes you see. And as I said before, this was a geis. But now it is more of just a contract to testify on your account. Both if you feel I am one to back down on my word." Alex said.

"I need something sharp for extracting my blo-"

"Here." Alex interjected as he formed a fore finger into a claw.

"Stange, but well enough." The Magus said as he finished using the drops as ink for the quill.

"Done." He added as he gave the parchment and quill back to Alex.

Alex read the name and- "Hmm. Licht Kuzaki. Your complexion says otherwise."

"My father was of japanese descent, my mother was of... somewhere from germany. The big mystery would be how my father baited my mother into conceiving me as all families from west tend to steer clear from the east. Not unless previous connections are established, which my father had none." he explained.

"But another mystery would be, why would my mother be out in the east then come back west with my father?" he added.

"I don't know, or I don't care pick one and hear my words." Alex spoke.

As he finished the magus was startled. Not from Alex's words but from the sudden breaking of his bounded field. Just then, five arrows struck Alex. Swords to be exact. Heavily altered swords using alteration magecraft. One in the heart, one in each lungs, one in the base of the neck, one jutting out of his navel.

"Tsk, someone picked the wrong time to deal with me." Alex said as he calculated the possible distance of the 'sword-arrows' based on the direction and nearest building with possible angle and elevation.

"Are- are you fine?" The Magus asked, as he is seemingly in danger too, provided that he was dealing with someone dangerous and a designation might land on his head.

"I am," Alex muttered as he forcibly dislodged the 'sword-arrows'. "heads up. Another batch are coming, full with mana too." Alex supplemented.

"I am running away." Licht said as he slowly backed.

"Relax, I hinted something about being a Counter Force remember?" Alex said as he recalled the knowledge of using wards from skyrim. In the nano second it took him, he figured out that while the runes may work, the spells cannot work as there are no longer gods nor other enities that he can glean the power from. For the next nano seconds or so, however, he had found that he resembles a much greater force than these gods. As he is a new race, and one with the facsimiles of the souls of those he had consumed, and the imprints they had on him, altogether is pretty much an accumulation of will. And what ever desire such wills had left behind. As the vast majority of it had the desire to live, well, he has to ensure he lives. Some of these minority however are somewhat a refraction of what constitutes as the 'will' to live, such as inflict suffering or fear to others in order to ensure one is still in a safe position regardless of innocence or other factors.

Tapping into the force he had, he thought 'Use the force Luke,' with a grin. On his grin however, a pool of knowledge suddenly reeled in his focus. One that is similar to what he is doing now. Sheogorath and his maddening knowledge of the fundaments of reality.

'Even right now Sheo? Really? You won't even stop bothering me?' He contemplated as he tapped both into the reeling knowledge and his accessible force.

'In order for something to happen, an action or event must occur regardless of acknowledgement. Therefore, CHEESE!' Alex thought.

"Say cheese archer." Alex spoke as he held the cause and effect of the 'sword arrows'. Said sword-arrows however are held two inches from his form.

The Magus that had decided to run had been rooted in place as he had been forced to watch his 'untimely demise' be stopped with so much as a few words.

' _Analysis Extremis'_

"Hmmm, broken phantasms. So much for trying to reinforce and alter your projections huh?" Alex said towards the approaching person.

"You are an anomaly that is a threat to Humanity, what say you in your defence?" The figure asked as Alex threw the phantasms upward. Not even detonating until reached the exo-sphere.

"Hmmm, how about you tell Alaya to stop or Gaia here will be displeased." Alex said.

"The will of the planet does not concern you nor does it have connections with you. State your final words and be forever forgotten." It demanded.

"You know, I would've thought by now that there'd be destruction. And I fail to see that." Alex said.

All in all, it looked like a good encounter.

 _Zzt_

'Damn.' Alex thought as his senses attuned with magecraft had told him of an activity. What such activity had been was left for him to deduce.

However, using the current fact that the person before him moved and had seemingly tried to slash him with something, he could only form his claws from the supposition that his enemy had used projection and reinforcement.

The person he dubbed so as 'archer' had slashed him with the left shortsword coming from below.

'Clank'

"You know, as the current bitch of Alaya, you're pretty much dragging this fight. You bore me." Alex said.

The person answered with a retreat of the black falchion and the simulatneous stab of the white one.

"Come on, speak man!" Alex said as he blocked and vertically clawed as reprisal.

The reprisal was met with black blade, the white had already retreated as Licht had processed the exchange.

"What are you up to?" The person asked.

"Huh. Would you listen to that. A dog asking the human. Moments ago you were speaking then shut up, and now you speak yet again. You wouldn't like me to really s **peak**." Alex imposed.

"But I am no longer human, so, the point is pretty much invalid." Alex added.

" _I am-_ "

"Tsk. Licht, run."

" _the bone of my sword-_ " a wave of suggestive power washed over the area.

 _"Steel is my body and fire is my blood-"_ a thrum of mana was heard.

"Go on I'll be waiting. This should be fun." said Alex to the 'archer'.

 _"I have created over a thousand blades."_ another pulse of power.

 _"Unkown to death, Nor know to life."_ the pulse turned into a bland state of inactivity.

 _"Have withstood pain to create many weapons."_ and yet another wave trying to force its way out of a receptacle.

 _"Yet, those hand will never hold anything-_

 _"So, as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works."_ the accumulated force spilled forth.

Flame encompassed the whole area, Licht, away from said area had been left to blink as two figures he had been watching earlier had been gone. The flames had snuffed out as soon it had covered both of them.

* * *

The flames stretched out- on it's stretch, Alex had feigned blindness from the display.

In place of the previous surroundings came the apocalytia.

A barren land marked with swords, lances, daggers. Bladed armaments. On the sky dwelt the gigantic cogs as each twirled on it's own. With a seemingly universal light source. Smog and other various bullshit cluttering the otherwise, perfect representation of a wold of forge marked with the swords anchored on the ground.

"You know, I would pretty much be dumb founded and be single mindedly killing you right now. But, I have been on a journey, and damn does this Reality Marble out shines some shit I've stepped on." Alex said.

The red clad figure however, stood. In his stillness however, the sky had blotted out. Occassionally, a light would shine down only to be blocked by a driftng blade.

"Okay, now that is really Unlimited Blade Works." Alex said as he grinned. He switched onto his armor form. And on large surfaces of the armor are runes of the Nordic runes and runes that are Futhark-like in origin. Alex had already pulled the switch, but now, only his mental command had been the cork to release the power.

 **{!}**

 **[Ability Parsing Complete: Counter Force]**

 _Sheogorath actually helped in a long run! Madness, Chaos, Reality, they are all but components the mind must contain or glimpse._

 _The Vortex Radix is all but a Vortex-THE Vortex. However, should the swirl be stopped, like a conduit of power- say generator, the force that is keeping all flowing shall stop. Existence of this universe will decay. For who knows how long, well, who knows?_

 _Use the force._

'Hahh, over powered yet again. I ain't even doing anything.' Alexxxx thought.

"I suppose you can't do anything properly with projection can you? Even if it is unique to you, there should be a standard." Alex said.

The figure however, snapped his fingers. The sky-blot of swords and other bladed armaments fell. Their target; the Man in Hood.

Lost in thought, Alex stood, 'If I can use the force of the swirl, then I can use it to power various functions of outputs I can fit it with or fit it into. What if I use the voice? The voice requires Akatosh and his dragons though. But the fundaments of the Greybeard's teaching meant that you project your life force into your voice. AHA!'

 **[Ability Set Developed! The Way of the Voice]**

 _By 'projecting' a pattern of [authority/desire/will] to your voice, and using a pre-existing version(memory) from which the image shall be likened, the way of the voice and all it's ups and downs are now with you._

 _Use the voice._

' Too much 'Use the', Sheogorath, you getting lazy there?' Alex though as he went through all possible feats he can show off to red guy over somewhere.

"TIID KLO UL!" time slowed.

"FUS" a voice of force that gushes forth and onto what so ever is in it's path - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "FUS" - "MUL QAH DIV!" the summoning of a draconic aspect, the image varies with the degree of power of the voice - "RO" a voice that 'swivels' one's balance, usually throws a figure off course - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" - "RO" -

" **FUS RO DAH!** " Force, Balance, Push, the complete phrase that utilizes the syntax between the words of power. The voice being spoken with, in turn, benefits off of the synergy allowing a deafening, if not deadly, voice.

* * *

A wall of force erected in half a milisecond, but against the seemingly endless barrage, Alex needs to keep up.

'Gotta think Alexx, you must knock this idiot off his ass at his game.' He thought as he drew back and forth on memories.

'Wait, wait, wait, if I can use the vortex as a power source, then that would mean anything in this reality is but a strand in the swirl. If I draw from it, then that would mean I am also like Gaia.' Alex grinned. If you can see him grin in his armor form, that is.

'If Gaia imposes a set of rules that all her inhabitant has to follow, and the fundament that 'a weaker mystery is erased by a stronger one' and if the other memory is right,,,, then 'Gradiation Air' also called Projection- that which materializes objects, then following that syntax; Air as an allusion for the materials' existence from nothing, Gradiation as the inverse for degredation, you elevate nothing into a 'something'. Gaia in turn, denies this. Thus, degrading it into nothing. No wonder _ANYBODY_ got me _THINGS,_ a crafty gift.'

'It would mean, that I could deny nothing, indefinitely. If Gaia still draws from the same source as I have recently been, then I could pretty much be like this guy.' Alex thought.

'Let's try. **Analysis Extremis.** ' He thought, and as he finished, swarms of information flowed through him. History, form, use, construction, composition, skill, growth, concept, and possible implements. All of them stored in him. Where exactly, he doesn't know.

"Initialize Project; Projection" Alex muttered to his disease.

 **Supply line verified.**

 **Error. Path to Akasha denied.**

'Damn it. Looks like showing off is not good, back to Sheo's act then.' He thought, as he held the 'existence' of the armaments in place and shove them into the ground. Cluttering the already 'sword littered' land.

"You know, something bad just happened. And I am not in the mood. Now, while I still consider the prospect of letting you live, begone and tell Alaya to fuck herself off of what she has at the moment for a fuck toy." said the irritated Alex.

However, as much as he was now holding the reality marble, thousands upon thousands of swords had assailed him. From between his legs, behind him, on top of him, left and right, and on front of him.

The fact that they struck him, however, had never really registered. For Alex that is. The thing is that, while they move with considerable speed and has enough of penetrating power, they never really stood a chance against a thermobaric missile, when broken however, is another detail for discussion. While Alex would be terribly damaged from the missile, it was the fact that they fall short of penetrating his now fully reinforced armor skin.

Thrumming with magical energy, he stood, unscathed. While he might say the armor had done all the job, no, he still has to commend the draconic aspect, which he had also reinforced.

"Last, chance, you snivel of a red tide, one las-" was all Alex could say as he was hurled forwards, the perpetrator was of course the man in red clothes, the offending object however, was Ig-Alima, evident from his Analysis Extremis. The attack did not stop as all the previous swords were launched from where they were anchored.

"And, you're fucked. Be glad you ar- hmmm- you might be useful as you are possibly situated at the Throne. I'll just send you back." Alex said as he ignores the annoyances he was plagued with- the barrage of swords.

'How do I send him back? Where is the Throne anyway?'

'How about dispersing this Reality Marble first?'

"Yeah, I'm just gonna dirperse it. Sending you back just merits another fact that Alaya will send you. Again. Or maybe someone else." Alex said as he pondered how to reverse the causality of the World Egg theory.

'Wait, if you the World is the space that one resides in, and the deployment of reality marble switches the place of both, then, like an egg, the world will eventually break free from the shell it was encased in. Then again, it's just a point of view as much as it is a theory. As everything not inside the reality marble, and anything on the world still continues on regardless. It's not like it can break time and bre...ak sp-ace. Hmmmm. It can possibly slow down or accelerate time, and as of right now it can switch spaces using the magus as the anchor of it's integrity to which gaia acts upon. Should the integrity be deemed 'against' her it would be broken down like an egg being cracked open. It's just the matter of who's inside the egg and outside. But who is to say that it was an egg?'

'Well, time to accelerate the breaking free of Gaia from this dictation.'

" **Release!** " said our overly thinking main actor.

On his, suggestion, the reality marble did crumble. His mistake however, was that Gaia was too eager to comply, and as a result upon returning to her domain, a collapse of the reality marble on his face. ON. HIS. FACE. Not on the one that it was anchored on nor was it on the one that had made it realized and had it originate from, no, it just had to be on the one that suggested that things be returned to things.

"Haaaaaaaaa~, I suggested to her to actively return it to order and what do I get? An explosion. TO THE FACE." he said to no one in parcticular. Just some babbling.

"You. Return to the throne, tell Alaya things are done here. What ever the fuk she wants as long as it is with me and it involves going against what I want, tell her, FUCK **O** FF. I'm outta here." Alex said as he tried to locate his lackey. He left, the man in red, stood still. Awaiting orders.

* * *

"There you are Licht, let's go. You have 160 years ahead of you to do shit. And additional 15 years to prepare for my task. 5 for commencing it." Alex said.

"Where are we off to?" Kuzaki Licht asked.

"Towards the inevitable."


	8. Nasuverse-ing

**Summer, 1920, Italy.**

"Hey Kuzaki, come on, let's go." said the man to the brunette.

"Sorry.. uhmm. How should I call you again?" asked the girl.

"Call me Doctor." said our main character in disguise.

"Sure Doctor. But, I still don't understand why you have to change appearance so much. " Anne implied.

"When you see your great great grandfather or great grandfather - whatever - you'll understand." answered Alex as he searched for the right street.

"Here we are," he said as he stopped to the side of the door.

"After you." He finished.

"Thanks." Anne said as she went inside.

* * *

"Oi Licht! Where are you!?" shouted Alex.

"Maybe he went out?" Anne half-supposed half-asked.

"Nah, he can't come out."

"Why not?"

"Because if he did, then people will wonder why he hasn't aged. Now I explained the answer to your previous question instead of making you see for your self." Alex said as he searched for the attic.

Upon reaching the attic, he saw Licht slumped over the desk under the window.

"There you are. Tsk, poisoned yourself again? I told you so many times, let her go! Damn it. It's been eighty years! Damn it! It was part of what was supposed to make you understand life." berated Alex.

"I- I- I just miss her. But why couldn't you make her too? Now, I'm alone. I d-" was all he could manage as he fell into tears.

"Anne, go downstairs. Wait up for a bit."

"..."

Anne remained quiet and did as she was told. Though she still had no idea her great great grandfather was so young. It's impossible without considering magecraft. But even then, you would either be a dead apostle or had successfully reached the Akasha and use the acquired Magic to stay young.

The most shocking thing was that, it has been eighty years since her great great grandmother had passed and her great great grandfather still had not gotten over it.

Love sure is dangerous. Another minor thing would be, if Doctor had already reached the Akasha. He can seemingly change appearance as he will and he had 'made' her great great grandfather ageless if his rant were to be believed.

Still, she was told to wait. She'll wait.

* * *

"Come on. Stop it, I've let you do what you wanted this last eighty years. Time to honor your words. And you haven't even finished reaching the Akasha. What the fuk have you been doing?" and irratated Alex asked.

(sniffs)

"Damn it. I've been around the whole world ten times now. TEN. All those I have offered the same with you had been scared shitless I had to end them. Now don't make me do the same with you. After all those years, I thought you would've made progre-'

"I was working damn it! It's just that some times, it's too unbearable. I can'- I can't just stop thinking about her." he muttered as he tried to suppress his tears while looking out the window.

"Hey, to walk with magecraft is to walk with death. I can't do anything on what she did to what she caused up on her self. To acquire a cardiovascular complication meant that she tampered with the body in a heavy and unsafe way. Anymore and I could've risked getting her as a disabled person. She can't suffer like that, and you know it. Now move your ass. We're going to America. A world war is in progress. We can't get caught up in it."

"Can you repeat that again?"

"To walk with magecraft is to walk with death-'

"No. The one at the end."

"A world war is in progress, we can't get caught up in it." Alex repeated.

"Are you sure? What are they fighting for?"

"I don't care. Just follow me and move on! If you don't do anything you'll die this time. Even if I'd boosted your constitution, you're still susceptible to death."

"Fine. Let me get my materials."

"Just hurry up. Your great great grand daughter might get agitated for you taking so long." said Alex as Licht stopped dumbfounded.

"She WAS MY GREAT GREAT GRAND DAUGHTER?" Licht asked in shock.

"Well yes, what, you expect me to have bitches? Even if I figured out that I still have pretty much everything a human has for a body, I don't work that way. But I think I can try." Alex said with a smirk.

'SO MANY YEARS WASTED THINKING I DON'T EMU-FUKING-LATE HUMAN BODY.' Alex thought.

It was the year 1826 when he was approached by a beggar trying to seduce him in exchange for food. The seduction led him to 'manually' checking everything he has for a body. And fuck it, he has a proto human, proto viral body. While he can pretty much change his body on will, he still has to speak and speaking requires air passing through a voice box- his vocal chords. How he can store information without losing them even if his head was chopped off- he just figured it was something like what this universe says. The soul is the receptacle of memories and other such things.

And since upon excogitation he can create souls, his 'Gamer's Disease' had parsed the memories and merged them all into his soul. Although not an aggregate of entities, the disease figured it could just attach them to his own in order to sustain them with a miniscule fraction of supply of power he has from the vortex.

"I'm done. Now where are we going?" Licht asked on the figure staring out the window and into sky.

"Down stairs." answered Alex as he still remained in thought.

'So much self-conceitment. Was I that arrogant?' Alex thought as Licht passed by him.

A few moments and Licht had finished moving his possesions downstairs, Alex had followed. Leaving an array of runes as a sigil for his soon to be built bounded field.

"There was a spark of power. Was that you?" Licht asked.

"I prepared a bounded field. You know, runes are the best in cases of accessibility in this age. The language from the ancient greeks are pretty much untouchable without a Divine Spirit teaching you. Just so you know." Alex said.

"Yes, yes, I know. But I have already prepared my own in case an event like this happens." Licht implied.

"You forgetting who I am or you think you already surpassed me?"

"I- never mind. Do what you will." said Licht.

* * *

Alex was the first to reach groundfloor. Licht had followed a few minutes later.

"Grandpa!" Anne greeted, excitement contained to finally see her great great grandfather settled.

"Grand daughter!" Licht said in exchange as he settled his bags and returned a hug.

"Can I call you that?" asked Anne.

"Well, assuming people won't get too puzzled by the exchange, you can call me however you want. I'll call you- what was your name?" asked Licht.

"My name is Anne gramps, Doctor mentioned my name awhile right?"

"Well, I wasn't listening."

"You two done now?" said Alex.

The two turned to him and eyed him, then the portal beside him, then back to him.

"What?" Alex asked, a grin trying to slip out of his facade for bafflement.

"A portal! Why that's insane! The implications of this would be that you are using a lot of magical energy for this and Gaia does not mind it or you have reached a domain of Magic." said Licht.

Anne on the other was still ogling Alex and the portal. Although she knew from her father that their 'house', the 'House of Kuzaki', was bound to 'Doctor' but she hadn't really seen his capability that made it so that he can bind their family to him. Now, she can see it all, or just a fraction of it if he was still holding back.

"Counter Force, remember? I draw power from the root? The Vortex Radix? Ring any bells? If it doesn't I might have to improve my restoration skill to prevent unexpected soul deterioration." Alex said.

"No, I'm fine. Just seeing 'it' again, your power I mean, is just something I hadn't seen in a long time."

"You're just getting old gramps."

"Shut it Anne." said Licht as Anne giggled. Alex finally grinned.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **1970 Russia. Abandoned Storage Facility, 3rd Warehouse.**

"So, where's the gold?" asked our main character.

"In here." showed a burly man the ware house of crates filled with gold.

"Your payment?" Asked another man, a lanky fully armed man.

"Here." Alex said as he showed the parchment filled with what constitutes as ownership and the 'binding contract' to a certain piece of land.

"I already made that place nuclear proof. And other things. It can survive a thousand years after an apocalypse. And if you take care of it like you would with a gun you use against an enemy, well it might survive two more." Alex said as he grinned.

His grin and statement garnered a laugh from the assembly of men in front of him.

"You make good jokes friend. But is it true?"

"Yes. In fact I already tested the place."

"Wh- then it is DAMAGED!" roared a man from the back.

"I said nuclear proof. Then that would also mean, dynamite proof. I just used 18 kilo tons of dynamites."

"THAT's A LOT!" another man shouted from the back.

"So is good?" the Boss asked.

"Yes. The deed to the whole area is in your hands now, the password to the lock and other configurations are also in that paper. A full set of maintenance instruction manual can be found inside the bunker. You have farm, everything."

"How do we make sure you are not fooling us?" asked the lanky man.

"You know a man Kriv?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Best supplier in town." answered the lanky man.

"Not in town, but in whole world. He got me the dynamite to the area. As payment for the dyamite, I made one for him too. But smaller."

"Ah! I see, so we good now?" the Boss asked.

"Nope, not yet. Open all the crates first. I need to make sure I can pay Kriv."

"But you say you pay Kriv with bunker."

"Smaller bunker." Alex said in correction.

"Ah, not enough payment eh? Men, open all crates!" Yelled the Boss.

In a few minutes, all the crates in the warehouse were opened.

"Payment, is good. But I don't have truck to transport these."

"Don't worry, we take care of it. Ivan! ready the transport."

"Air or Land?" asked Ivan.

"Land." answered Alex.

"Well friend, we make good deal. Next time, we make BETTER deal! Ahah ha! ha hah haha." The mafia boss said as he motioned for his men to go.

The trucks have arrived, one by one, the crates were stored.

"Wait, get the last crate. I need the trucks. You all get the last crate as payment, tell your boss I loan it for a while. I will return them after I'm done."

All the men nodded.

* * *

 _Later._

"Boss! Guy said we get this last crate. Said he needed the trucks. He'll return them after he delivered the crates." said one of the mobs escorting the other carrying the crate.

"Who's left behind?" asked the Boss.

"We all come after the crate, someone might think it's good to rob us." replied the other one escorting.

"Go back check him." the Boss ordered.

All the men nodded.

* * *

 _A while ago._

"So, is this all it?" asked Licht.

"Yeah, hurry up, the men might return." Alex said.

"That was the last, that's also why I asked." Licht said.

"Time to close the portal then. Anne, help your gramps, come on."

"Yes, doc." replied the seemingly 20 year old woman.

"I'm gonna finish the other stuff. Licht, you know what to do." Alex said as he opened another portal to another place.

"You got it." Licht said as he contacted the Mage Association. Or some select individuals inside the association to be exact.

* * *

 _Present time._

"Boss! He's gone! All the trucks are gone!" said the mob.

"That's fine, we get good base, good armory, good armor, we live here a long time. Go to Czeb, tell him to start collecting. But no one gets hurt. We need new money."

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

 **Antartic Center, Some other time.**

Our main character walked into his supposed 'village'. The front that would deter possible infiltrators. Inside he walked into what would be considered as the central structure to this village. He then took the 'elevator' to the 'real' base.

Alex had been building this place as a sort of like headquarters. He had been trying to bribe members of various governments especially some possible members of the Pentagon, NASA, and most of those that have signed the Antarctic Treaty System to either deny the existence of his base or to set up necessary hindrances to prevent unauthorized access. The coordinates however, are not discussed. Just that, somewhere of Antarctica is off limits. Thus, his base becomes non-existent due to lack of operation by said organization on said location.

China, on the fukin other hand, is a manipulative bitch. Always trying to send subs and using spy sats to triangulate all position of heavy activities. He had been successful in hiding away from them, so far. But in order to prevent being discovered, he had prepared his own defenses. Against China and possible perpetrators, in land, air, and sea.

First, the technological counters. He had invented ways to bypass infrared scans and had implemented various approaches against an intense x-ray scan by injecting traces of plastic encased lead diguised as pebbles in the antartic ice. One hundred meters deep into the ice were lead shreddings he had so pain stakingly laid. The process was so hard, he had devised a new devastator for it. Or, implemented the use of a devastator. The shreddings would be fed to him by a machine from up above and he will then channel this along his deployed [Tendril Barrage].

The process of doing this randomly had almost taken a decade. But thanks to his devastators, and his adaptive biology, he had evolved yet again. Instead of just tendrils jutting out of him, the tendrils are placed with 'claw' on the tip. And the way the tendrils jut out were different. Instead of a straight line, they follow a wriggling serpent like pattern further helping them dig. Allowing him to finish in two years. He could've finished it a little early had they been just 'insertions', no, he has to ensure that each one of them was inter-connected with the others and is maintained by magecraft feeding from ambient mana from little to none at all. This in turn allows him to sense them and ensure that they do not get buried down by the accumulating ice.

His counter for spy sats were easy. A satellite of his own. Positioned just above Antarctica. While not capable of scanning the earth so as to prevent hi-jacking and be used to locate him, it is capable of scanning it's horizon and launch a projectile on the located satellite or craft and then 'hi-jack' it for himself to fool the owners that they found nothing. He had notified select high officials of the PENTAGON and NASA so as to avoid conflict. And as a bribe, he gave them their own inferior version with a backdoor only he can access, buried under 'emergency protocols.' While he still has to wait until around 2010 to create javascripts and other such implements to allow him and only him a backdoor to what ever program it was used on, he had to make do.

His next security were simple. More and much Harder, Compact, Hard-to-melt, ice. The continent of Antarctica would be hard to cover. In this dilemma, he had devised a plan. He consumed penguins, sea otters, sea lions, fur seals, orcas, and whales. In doing so, he incorporated the best of the best.

Thus gaining a new form, not yet capable of resisting water, but with magecraft, he can create a ward much like his draconic aspect that covers him from head to toe and will protect him against the water. But not from the cold.

After consuming the creatures, he compounded the traits he needed. The penguins for their aerodynamics. The sea otters for their hair strands to be mixed with the penguins. Sea lions for their fat proteins that help them resist the cold. And finally the whales. While a whale is a lot of biomass, he figured, why not create his own colony? And started to infect a whale.

While the whale was under the process of turning into an infected, he consumed the infected parts. And consequently overloaded..

The overload of too much biomass was easy to bypass as he allowed some of those connected to his soul, which he treats and see as 'appendages', take on some of the biomass and help him on setting up arrays of runes inscribed on jewels that will 're-solidify' the whole continent.

But in order to ensure subservience, he tried cutting off all the new members of his 'magic-born' hive. All seventy-five of them writhed in the ocean.

As he saw them suffer, Alex reconnected them to his soul using the 'Gamer's Disease' as the intermediary. And casted the ward over them.

He did the same with the orcas.

Within the span of a week of intricately inscribing on a piece of gold and lead, then have it encased into a thin fiber glass and then insert it at key points around Antarctica at one hundred meters from the edge and ten feet away from other pairs of gold and lead, they had finished.

Each piece of gold are laid with an inscription for setting up a boundary field, but the prominent inscriptions were those for water turning into ice and hardening as hard as titanium. Making those below it soldify and leave fifty meters above it untouched. The lead pieces where to act as anchor for the whole continent and chain links that will ensure each gold piece can synergize with the others.

This was further powered by the rune inscribed jewels he had made as a perimeter around Antartica. The firts few days of implementing them was trouble as any creature might touch it or a sudden wave to move it and destroy the array.

After those days, he had come to a conclusion that he can just stick them fifty meters from the edge, a hundered meters deep, and ensure they can connect with the lead and gold pieces of metal to enact the effect.

Now, should they decide to 'FUCK IT', and launch a nuke on top of him, the ice will be the fodder. And his base would still be safe.

The next defenses he had prepared were magical in nature. Using the pieces of gold and lead embedded into the Antartic edge, he contemplated to make a bounded field. The spark in power would turn the heads of everyone attuned in the ways of magrecraft in the whole world his way. But there was a reason why he horded precious metals. To serve as defense for his headquarters and possibly, a bribe to those that might be willing to turn their heads for the right price.

But, since he can use Licht as an ambassador to the Mage Association, and he had already decided to 'fuk it all'. So, he 'fuked 'em all'.

The creation of the bounded field, was the best spectacle he had seen, in reaching this universe, so far. He was reminded of Aenirr. The Last True Dragonborn, and his Symphony of Frost and Flame. Fire and Ice dancing around each other.

The spectacle being Aurora Australis. In seeing this himself, he decided to make an ability, not a power, to commemorate said achievement. And that was,

 **[Aurora Australis]**

 _Light of Nostalgic Fascination; Southern Dawn_

 _When invoked, a territory shall be claimed. So long as the territory provides reminiscence of Antarctica; Home of The Third Counter Force._

When, the 'disease' had notified him of the newly created ability, he just stood. Smiling, not of malice, but of nostalgic happiness. In light of commemorating, he hoped he could just hop across worlds right now and ensure Dana was safe. But he was bound. And the brief moment of exhilaration had passed and he had easily made the preparations concerning the Mage Association.

The other defenses he had were not exactly magical nor would be considered technological. It could instead be considered 'natural' as was his supposed origin (intrinsic) and element (intrinsic) before ascension into a counter-force. But who is he kidding?

If he already is a counter-force but an even higher authority binds him to 'travel' a 'journey' so as he could 'learn', then he would have to obey.

Because if he is to stay here for a while he is bound to have enemies. And what better way to be the one left after a fight? Deceive them. Fool them into thinking that there were just instances and certain coincidences that led to him being where he is as of now.

But back to the 'natural' defenses he had deployed. These defenses make use of animals and 'human civilization'. His colony could setup a village and other structures such as farm for the penguins so as to steadily increase their kind. An indoor pen for fishes, squids, and krills, so as to safeguard them from outside predators. Should they reach a certain threshold, freedom shall be granted and they in turn shall be used to over-populate.

The thick population of animals shall be used to deter any advancement that would normally be without hindrance. Slowing down possible perpetrators, allowing for a room of reception or preparation for possible retaliation.

The structures he had in mind would all be made in ice, like an igloo. But all would be mixed with modern architecture, no longer making them an igloo. Placing up pillars and support columns to withstand a larger structure and using magecraft to reinforce key points of said structures.

Thirty persons are left to guard and ensure the function of the village.

The entrance to his real base however, would always be guarded by no less than five person.

On his 'home' are some of his greatest workings. The first part houses nuclear bombs, downscaled. Which can also be called as miniature sized nuclear bombs. A supply cache of dynamites, C4, frag grenades, and other explosives. Some of the works he deem as rejects, go to the US as some sort of weapons development he was doing strictly for the US, further ensuring his invaluability for them. Another twenty of his underlings maintain the whole base. And additional ten that make the development on key areas.

The next part consists of development in gadgets he had witnessed in all his 'rampaging'. Most of them are just recreation of the technology available back when he was a day from being reduced into a blob of biomass. Such as, laptops, supercomputers, cellphones, all operating on knowledge he had gathered from consuming, all of which he is now putting into good use. Subsquently improving them using theories and gathered memories from other universes.

The othe department consists of development of medicine and drugs, using all the present knowledge, this department worked to solve or create resistances against diseases and other complications such as; dismemberment in a battle, loss of one of the five major senses or all senses all together, and to the maximum extent; cloning.

The next part consists of weapons development. Not much in his opinion, but this department consists of the most advanced technology one can see in his current time. Some being; thermobaric missiles, unmanned and fully automated turrets with highly encrypted Friend or Foe tagging system, high-yielding anti-materiel rifles, new bullets that could explode on impact or be a tracking device.

The next department delves on vehicular developments. On land, air, or sea, all are developed. Submarines that could allow housing of multiple ballistic missiles. Armored Personnel Carriers that can be automated and can switch into auto-pilot whenever deemed necessary. Aircraft he had seen, used, and examined at length that can exit and re-enter the atmosphere for indefinite amounts.

Overall, his base can be considered a 'research facility' from the village perspective as they seemingly cultivate penguins and many other animals. Should he want to further fool and deceive forceful idiots, then a proper reasearch lab would be made. One that can allow him in respect with the 'Antarctic Treaty System'

While he has plans of making technologies, he will not use them, should the situation arise in emergency, then and only then will he use it.

For now, he just needs to prepare for his next 'travel'. With better blueprints and proper understanding of recreating what technology he wants and needs on the fly.

* * *

 **17 kilometers deep into the Antartic Center. Present time 13th of November year 1970.**

The base was nothing short of clean and orderly. The structure itself was made out of titanium and chrome with the occasional alloy of both metals for certain areas.

The equipments are made of stainless steel occassionally bundled chrome to form a better alloy suitable for their needs..

Alex recalled all this, as he walked into the observations deck. Where most of the 'almost' finished reproduction of successful projects are made in hand. The bulk of it are made deeper into the facility, making use of deap sea volcanic vents, further amplified by magecraft.

A few moments of observing the progress of producing the approved projects, which he rarely pays attention to due to his works outside his base, he left to wander off the base and see what has happened.

* * *

Alex walked into one of his underlings named, Gruff. Not surprisingly, they can take appearances according to memory. He took the form of a Blackwatch commander.

"Sir!" the underling saluted.

"At ease. So what had been happening here? And just call me what ever you want. When I cut you all off, it was just a test." he said as he walked towards the observation deck for the nuclear developments lab.

"Thank you sir. Anyways, the nuclear device had been prepped 10 hours ago, that was-'

"0300, and then?"

"Yes sir. And it was received 200 kilometers from edge by a US submarine. Verified by the tagged familiars following the sub."

"And?" Alex further asked as they walked into the gadgets lab.

"We have found a way to synthesize materials using our own biology." Gruff said meekly.

"WHAT?!" Alex roared.

"IS IT IN PROPER CONTAINMENT?"

"Yes, sir."

"Weapons lab?" Alex asked.

"No sir, Department of Medicine, Genetics Lab."

"Go back to monitoring then." Alex said.

* * *

 **Department of Medicine, Genetics Lab, Home of The Third Counter Force, Continent Antarctica 1310 hours** (present time) **13th November 1970**

"Who the fuk made it?" Alex asked as he banged the doors open.

"I think if it's about the material synthesis, it would be me, Sir." said a slightly distorted voice coming from an adjacent room.

Alex entered the adjacent room that houses the entrance to the suspended lab.

"Watch your step sir, we have been trying to find a way to use a bounded field to 'trap' things inside but all we managed were wards that respond to touch of those inside and confirmation of those outside. The shift in atmospheric pressure would be the one to watch." Noted another underling in 'proper attire'.

"Why have you not said so? I could've made the field myself." Alex said.

"Sir, you were busy with your outside work."

"I am right here, right now, genius." Alex said as he prepare a bounded field to properly contain the suspended lab. After finishing, he inscribed additional runes on the entrance.

"There. Now what had been happening and why the fuck did this happen?"

"Sir, the weapons department had forecasted a rise in economic values of precious metals. As it seems that we hold no currency of our own nor of other countries. And we are not recognized as a country therefore we must not be dependent on other countries and organizations that we can render services to. Therefore, as an answer to the projections of the weapons department, regardless if the forecast would be true or not. Our answer was the possiblity of material synthesis." said Lucas.

"Do you even know the danger if it was traced to us? Do you even know that there are agents trying to track our dealings?" asked Alex.

"Yes sir, that is why, we deemed it incomplete. Whether if it was the Mage Association, a magic user, or a rogue magi, or humans not of the moonlit world, we are devising methods to which we are not or cannot be traced." Lucas explained to Alex's questioning.

"So, what methods are now being used?" Alex asked.

"We were trying to immitate Dr. Manhattan's Particle Control using an immitation of the intrinsinc field. But we had failed on even recreating the intrinsinc field."

"That's what happens when you operate on another universe with a different rule. But for now, all those powers that was taken from me must not be replicated by any of you. Should any or all of you get an idea how it can be recreatead or achieved, tell me. But for now, we shouldn't jeopardize this travel. And continue your explanation." Alex ordered.

"Yes sir, we shall pass the message right now, Emily." Lucas said to Emily who nodded in turn and left the room.

"The most promising method we have reached was to use the capabilities of still having black light properties in our system. Although it's as if we are still Blacklight, just as your memories had informed us, we are no longer one. Continuing, we tried projecting an ore of a precious metal together with it's history down to it's property, then we try to bind the projection onto an object. Say, a sheet of paper, binding it using the old futhark system of runes was enough to allow us to bind it. Then we allow our ability as a race to do it's job. Cellular manipulation, although it requires a new set of rules in order to manipulate it at the cellular level. So far, we have made one success. But the problems comes when, the projection fades and the paper takes it's properties but it becomes 'empty'. And as soon as it is processed it crumples at the conceptual level. And another that we discovered was that when a user of enough mastery on 'structural grasping' we have found that the history of what happened to the paper have been recorded, down to the minute detail." Lucas explained at length.

"Then, abandon this project. Until I recreated Doctor Manhattan's particle control, this project shall be sealed. And as an answer to the problem of currency, remember any words about crypto currency?"

"Why of cour- good one sir. But it requires us to be at 2009."

"That's why as of right now, we will begin using bank accounts with the US. We still have to hoard precious stones and metals as staple for our wealth."

"So what project shall be for operation then?"

"Try something about using a human brain hooked to a computer. After finishing that try one that is hooked to us. That should help us in crypto currency."

"But Sir, we are on genetics, not on, technology."

"Then forward it to the Gadget Development Lab. For the meantime, the genetics department will be closed on this matter. All teams currently working on genetics related shall help the main medicine department. This branch will be opened after confirmation of a parallel of Hope, Idaho event."

"Yes Sir!" Lucas affirmed.

* * *

 **January 1971 Hawaii, USA**

Alex, Anne, and Licht find themselves travelling to Hawaii and settling on a bar near the beach. This was right after settling matters on where would they meet with their contact. The travel was not so problematic, thanks to Alex's discovery. Which involves, a whole heck of a ton of cheese and mangle feet of mythological creatures from the reverse side.

"So, Anne. You alright about being ageless?" Alex asked Anne seated on his left.

"Atleast I know I WON'T be like GRAMPS over there." said Anne in loud and audible voice as she motioned for her great great grandfather near the other edge of the bar on Alex's right.

"Hey. What the fuck Anne. Why am I involved in this?' he took a shot of whiskey 'I moved on okay? It's just her f- aaaaaaaaargghhh damn it. You baited ME!" Licht cried out fetching a giggle from Anne and a smirk from Alex.

"Come on man, even you? Was this a set-up?!"

"I don't know... Was it Anne?" Alex asked, still trying to maintain his composure, though a smirk tries to climb out.

"I don't know, maybe?" said Anne smilingly.

"What! ARE! we! EVEN. doing. HERE?" Licht asked in desparation to shift the focus away from him.

"We were waiting for the contact from the association to establish a proper rapport with us, not like the one you did before I could activate the field over Antarctica, and the one right after I activated the field. They wanted something proper. I guess."

"Yeah. Yeah. Blame it on your lackey for your world wide declaration, up next, we find ourselves getting contacted by Divine Spirits from the Reverse Side of the World." Licht replied.

"Anne, you did not tell him?"

"Well, I might have forgotten." Anne answered.

"That's no good Anne, we need to -' he leaned closer to her ear '-perform another tantric-' he righted his seating, 'cleansing ritual, My observation says you are like your gramps over there. Trying to age faster by destroying his liver."

"Oh come on. Why me? Can't you do that to the bartender?"

"Woah, woah, woah, I am not an object nor subject of failed attempts at mockery." said the bartender.

"Say, you know anything about our contact?" asked Anne.

"Finally.." muttered Licht as he took another shot.

"Nah, just anonymously made reservation for a couple of people. That's why bar's empty. Other magi wants to regularly meet up in here. But your client seems to be rich enough. All previous reservations have been bought." said the Bartender.

"Thanks for the info, Oh, can I have another iced tea?" Anne asked.

"Sure, let me just make some. You kind of, gobbled all of it."

"Heh, that would just mean, a whole hell of a piss train. Stopping every station to unload piss." said Licht.

"I heard that gramps." said Anne.

"Well, he's right Anne, you need to ease it out. One last glass and that's it." Alex said.

"But-

"Atatatt, no buts. Heed your gramps' words."

"Yes Doc."

The bartended shortly returned, thereafter. And handed Anne, a glass of Iced Tea.

"Alex, I sense something. You sense it too?"

The bartender snapped to Licht. As slurred he was earlier, somberness was nowehere to be found. Only anticipation for danger and the thrumming of his circuits, evident on the glow emanating from under his clothes,

"Yeah, I'd say structural grasp. But reinforcement might be possible. Projectile preparation might be pushing it. It's not our contact, we're ahead by an hour." said Alex as the Bartender snapped his view to him.

"Are you serious? This is neutral grounds. Please, no fighting." said the man without hesitation.

"Don't worry, if anything got destroyed, well, least we can do is give you something better as a replacemenr. Right Doc?" Anne said as her clothes; what was previously called baggy clothes now clung to her form. Like an undersized leather being worn forcibly. Her figure, was certainly highlighted. A robust physique evident from the way the clothes clung onto her.

Alex on the other hand, just turned towards the door. Not even giving any more fucks than what he had. But he might give more, depending on who. "I might."

"W- who goes there?!" shouted the bartender.

"..."

Nothing.

"Anybody know someone named Louvre?" Alex spoke.

"The one famous for trying to almost create a true ether by normal means?" Anne asked.

"Though there were speculations that he was attuned to the ways of the magi, no. No. The assassin in the human part of the world. He's not much but when he gets serious he pretty much have been killing his targets by blatantly dictating the target will die a few days before he goes after them. The worst part is that when he tries to kill them, he pretty much does it overkill. Either he uses an absurdly big sledgehammer to bludgeon his target or an obviously big two handed sword. That is of course after he had ensured no guards or interruption would be there."

"Nope. Haven't heard of him." said Licht.

"Tsk. Licht, guard the Bartender. Anne, try sneaking to the roof and provide information to your gramps when needed." Alex ordered as the figure outside thrummed with more prana. But even as both moved to fulfill their orders, Alex had casted an armor spell on them, including the bartender.

"Surprised? Don't be. With that armor spell on you, even ten gems filled to the brim with prana won't hurt you." said Licht as he created a bounded field.

"Please no bounded field. It's bad for business. I already have setup the perfect one long ago."

"It's fine, Alex will replace it. Just let him finish the irritant."

* * *

 _Outside the bar._

"So, who are you?" asked Alex towards the mysteriously hooded guy. Not to his self. The perpetrator in front of him.

"I am son to Louvre. And I have been hired to intimidate you."

"What, is that it?"

"If necessary, I must cause pain." said the son of Louvre.

"Tsk. Pussy. HEY ANNE! Call your gramps and tell him to come out and incapacitate this wussy."

"...sure!" shouted Anne from the roof as she descended.

/FREEZE!/ Alex suggestively commanded all the while placing a bounded field around the person, making the figure before him 'freeze'. When properly examined, it uses a suggestive light patterns emitted from and by the eyes. 'All thanks to Licht' Alex thought as he recalled improving Licht's version. When used, the light will adjust to the intensity of the mana used and then through the light, whether properly perceived or not, so long as the target has the eye of the magus in his field of vision, the suggestion will manifest depending on the target's will and of the magus'. On the other hand, the bounded field ensures that outside sources will not further interact with the senses of those inside. A 'freeze' combination of spell and bounded field.

After a while, Licht had come out followed by Anne and the Bartender.

"So Doc... Why gramps not me?" Anne asked as Licht stood in place of Alex to which Alex had moved from and into the railings on the front of the bar.

"You still need more combat training." Alex said.

"Alright Licht, that guy is a wussy but we still need him to report back to his employer. Just a minor dose of hurt treatment should suffice." Alex added as an order to Licht.

"Are you sure? He might black out."

"We'll be gone before he wakes up. And you know what I can do with 'places'... and hurry up, I didn't put a lasting effect on him."

"Oh! Right. Right..

 _Phase!_ Double Shift." Licht chanted.

"Now, watch your gramps not hold back by a little bit." Alex said to Anne.

"He was holding back?!"

"Why do you think he's my lackey?"

Both turned to the now newly attired Licht. His previous attire of white shoes, black slacks, black polo, and a white tuxedo- now all inversed in color. Now wearing black shoes, white slacks, white polo, and a black tuxedo,

"Let's see my new mystic code." Licht said.

The spell of suggestive holding that Alex had placed on the son of Louvre had faded.

"What happened?" the hired assassin asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. You pretty much stood there while we- while I prepared to receive you in combat." Licht said.

"Are you all, belittling me? Because I just need to show off and then threaten you people. But if I am taken lightly, I must show why I shouldn't be." said the assassin.

"Yeah, and as a gift, I won't activate the reinforcement on my mystic code nor would I cast it. And as a bonus, I'll say my attack, Alex can you remove the ward?"

"You see Anne, your gramps is one of those boastful bastards that know they can hold to their boasts. And I know you know it." Alex said, as he removed the armor spell.

"Yeah, I know. I have the same gift as him right?"

"Yep- now move your ass Licht." Alex said.

As soon as Alex finished speaking, three jewels had already flicked into Licht's hand followed by him saying "Jewel Bombs." as he hurled the jewels towards the ground near the assassin.

The assassin on the other hand, while thrumming with mana, had reinforced his body and dove to his right trying to use the wind as it blew the sands to the right. An effective smokescreen.

He was preparing to hurl a throwing knife when he heard Licht say, "snap-", he panicked jumping backwards as, "-kick" the kick passed by his previous ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be the son of Louvre. Come on, show why your father was Louvre the Overkilling Assassin. Otherwise, you're just another hitman that had been attuned to the ways of magi." taunted Alex.

"Yeah, what he said," rapped Licht as he surged forward to deliver an "upper cut." he said as he excuted the move.

The assassin had swayed backwards to dodge and deliver an upward kick. A reverse axe-kick.

"hook" Licht muttered as he used his free right hand to strike the upcoming right kick from the assassin. Upon contact, the assassin was thrown off balance and his leg; tibia and fibula broken from a single right hook of a magus, one who isn't even using reinforcement.

Pain dominating his offended limb, he groaned in pain. Licht just went close to him and asked "Would you like to be knocked out by force or by other gentle-r means?"

"Fuck you." Said the assassin.

"Alex, think you can introduce our friend to free falling?"

Alex grinning, "Why that's fine idea you have good sir. Very well. Let us mark another day of another beautiful friendship. Anne wanna join?"

"Where are we free falling?" she asked.

"Right above somewhere the ocean. Maybe somewhere near the Indian Ocean." Alex said as he prepared the portal.

"Alright." replied Anne as she stepped closer to Alex.

"What do you mean free falling? There is no cliff you can jump off here. How can you even reach India?"

"Nobody said shit about jumping." Licht said as he broke the left arm of his 'enemy'.

"But in case you feel lonely, you're welcome to join. Right Doc?" Anne said.

"It's a new experience, he might not like it or he might get addicted to it." Alex implied.

"Come on Alex, can't grand kids have some fun tor- I mean, sharing some fun with others?" said Licht as he lifted a now, properly bounded assassin. With ropes of course, where it came from, Alex did not give a fuck. "Okay, now, I know this will be painful but trust me, falling into the sea without slowing down is like hitting concrete. Let's go Alex." Licht said to the assassin and finally to Alex. "I think I should give your arm restricted movement. Alex can you enchant the rope so that you know?"

"Sure. What is your name?" Alex asked the bound assassin.

"Jason. Age 19. That's all you can get." Jason said.

"Fair enough. You bartender?"

"I'm Bart Henderson. Yeah, so much for names. My dad thought it was funny. Now I own a bar. And I am the bartender." said Bart.

"Hey, no one said about something funny. That's specialization on magecraft's end. Using numerology, I think?" Anne said.

"Too much babbling. But almost near on the Numerology Anne. Keep it up. Now. If everyone would just folllow me before this-' a portal opened up showing the sun shining over the distance '-portal closes up on itself, let's go. Licht you and Jason next."

* * *

"WhAT the, ALL THAT IS BLESSED. WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Bart shouted as he fell from up above. Some 40 kilometers up above the sky together with Anne, Licht, Jason, and escpecially Alex who seem to be dashing through air and clouds; effectively circling them.

"WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS?" asked Jason as he passed a cloud.

"SO THAT YOU FEEL WHAT IT IS LIKE HITTING AGAINST THE OCEAN!" Licht shouted as he came into view of the others.

"THIS IS FUN!" a giggle Anne squealed.

"THIS IS NOT FUN!" a panicking Jason said as he attempted to free from his full body binding.

"AW COME ON, YOU JUST CAN'T DO SHIT LIKE ME!" Alex shouted as he dashed around them passing through thick clouds, yet again.

Silence was what passed over them as he finished his statement. But only if you can count their laughter and the occassional slew from Jason of stating what he doesn't like about free falling, a version of silence that is.

Twenty kilometers, and Jason had closed his eyes. His supposed to be targets are enjoying these freefalling without the means to secure their fall. He can now see the ocean. With a few clouds draped over it.

"MAN, YOU GUYS DO THIS ALL THE TIME?" Bart asked.

"JUST WHEN WE HAVE FREE TIME. THA'S WHY WE CALL IT FREEE FAALLLINNNG!" Anne shouted.

"CAAN I JOIIN YOOU GUUYS?" Bart asked.

Ten kilometers, and Alex started moving faster around them.

"ASK ALEEX!" Licht shouted.

"IF YOU WANT TO SIGN A GEIS THEN YOU CAN JOIN!" shouted Alex as he dashed into and out of clouds.

"COUNT ME IN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bart shouted as another wave of excitement washed over him.

Three kilometers and Jason had been praying to God. Upon reaching one kilometer however, they began to slow down. Courtesy of Alex and his apparent air dashing around them that allowed him to create a suction like force that would string them up like puppets and slow them down, even Jason. Enough for him to move them to the nearby shoreline of Madagascar. He casted a bounded field to that area to ensure none other than Gaia and his party will bear witness to the successive events.

Alex had made a 'slight miscalculation' as Jason ended up falling into the sea, and not standing with Alex and the rest. The good thing though was that Licht could still see Jason and pull him close to the shore.

"So Bart. Are you sure you want to become affiliated with me? You might encounter someone far dangerous than him." Alex said.

"Fuck Danger. Welcome Thrill." Bart said.

"Fine words man. Fine words." Licht said

"Fine words indeed. Now I just want you to sign here with your blood." Alex said.

"I need a kni-..." Bart trailed off as he saw Alex form his fore finger into a blade like finger.

"What? This is one of my abilities. You'll get used to it." Alex said.

Bart just rolled with it and used the claw finger to slice his left hand as Anne held the parchment he had to sign using the quill and his left hand as the ink well.

"Now then, Licht. Knock him out." Alex said.

"NOT BART! The assassin! Damn it. You know I have to speak the contract to him to bind him." Alex said in frustration.

"My bad. There. All sleepy head now." He said as he 'jabbed' the assasin on the jaw.

Jason, fell to the ground.

"Now, **B** art **H** enderson, currently 23 years old. Second son to Morris Henderson. **You** and **your offsprings** and so on and so forth are hereby bound to me. **Gaia** as the ever- **witness**. And this contract as the **proof** of your words together with your **blood**. In **honor** of **this** , I will offer protection should I deem it necessary. I will teach you what I consider as necessities should I deem it necessary. I will offer you the basic **human** rights as is and was dictated by the current human common **sense** as of the Age of Man or the Modern Era marked as 1971. In exchange for all of this, you and your offsprings shall **honor** this agreement and **bind** yourself to it. **Order** yourself to follow it. So that you may **comply** to the necessities that entail establishing this **contract** with the **Third Counter Force; The Prototype**." Alex stated, power radiating as he spoke.

"Now answer me that you bow to this written will between the two of us and pledge your loyalty then I will offer you what I offered Licht." Alex added.

"I bow to this agreement between us; as was witnessed by Gaia and further proved upon by this written will; signed by me that which was stained with my blood. My loyalty is yours." Bart spoke in compliance.

"How's that for an answer?" said Bart, smilling.

"Well enough." Alex said.

Power began emanting from Alex again as he spoke. "The agreement has been **struck**. A **contract** had been **forged**. From this moment forth you are my **servant** ; forever bound by your own **will** and **respected** by mine." Alex said. The power in his voice fading as he finished.

"Tomorrow, I'll turn you ageless. And only you. Not your wife. Not your kid's kid's and so on and so forth. But should I deem it, I might."

"You mean, you don't age?" Bart asked Alex in perplexion.

"Pretty much, I guess. I mentioned being a Counter Force right? Gaia is a Counter Force. So guess who has authority for a shitless existence? That's right. It's not me. I was given existence long ago. But that's not up for discussion." Alex said.

"How would you like moving into Japan?" Alex asked in addition.

"As long as I get to keep my land in Hawaii. Wait where are we?"

"Hmmm, we're in Madagascar. We'll return to Hawaii in a few minutes. We just need Licht to finish setting up that assassin so we can leave." Alex said.

"And why are you silent Anne?"

"my...voi..ce...too...uch" Anne spoke softly.

"Why didn't you say so?" Alex said as he held his hand closer to Anne's throat, a facsimile of restoration magic from Skyrim. 'Thanks Sheo, for breaking reality.' he thought as he finished healing Anne.

"Thanks Doctor." Anne said with her normal voice.

"Eh, you just didn't say earlier. And I haven't noticed." Alex shrugged.

"Alright Alex, I'm done. He's set up for a week. By four days in, he might start figuring out what to do." Licht said.

"Let's go then."

"Where to?" Licht asked.

"To Hawaii, then to Japan." Alex said.


	9. Talk at a more deepth

**February 1971. Antarctica. Center Floor to Antarctic Headquarters.**

Alex weaved through the air with his hands for the hundredth time.

"What is happening again?" Licht asked.

"I have discovered that I can create diamonds and pretty much almost anything that is called a precious stone." Alex replied and weaved again, runes appearing and quickly disappearing thereafter.

"So, why are you casting like there is no tomorrow?" Licht asked, again.

"The jewels fifty meters from the 'edge' of Antartica needs maintainenance. Since I own the ice and the bedrock; The whole continent itself, I'm abusing the field to re-establish their position. The same with the gold and lead pieces one hundred meters from the edge and the supporting lead 'pebbles' that I laid around this base and further." Alex said.

"Wait, how can you maintain it from here? You atleast need to be outside right?" Licht implied as he asked.

"While a magus may find effectiveness in multiple bounded fields than that of one big fucking bounded field that domes over your land, I can find that it is suitable for me. And, if I haven't told you yet. I turned it to both a Marble Phantasm and a Reality Marble. I can choose which variety to use and apply it right on the spot. Or both if the concept can be perceived by the ones involved. Which limits me to using only one at a time. There are other implications but let's focus on another stuff, such as the magical energy I possess. While I also have the soul of a dra-'

"There you go, making up lies again, but who am I to judge? I mean, I got over Mary Jane." Licht probed.

"I don't care what you think right now, I just answered, which I am entitled not to. But anyways, while I also have the soul of a dragon, I can therefore be like one and use my absurdly high amounts of output I can put to good use. And even before I became a counter force, which the author always spell as ' 'four'-ce ' to be corrected later, I have possessed a stock of G64 in prana I have, which replenishes as quick as I drain it. Perhaps even faster."

"Whats a G64?" Anne asked.

"Although it is more of an idea of the largest numerical theory in terms of value and I just guess at the value of my magical energy (which the disease displays at G64), it's three raised to three raised to three. Then repeat it three times to the end product you get everytime, if my version is correct, then you get a G. Do the process until you get to 64. It's invented by Graham. Suprisingly, the memory I have of it was just a glance. And many others have little to no information with it so, I just roll."

"You kind of lost me at the many bounded field versus one that goes like a big dome. And aren't you supposed to be finished?" Bart asked in succesion with little implication.

"As I said, my bounded field is a bounded field. But I have developed a Marble Phantasm as well as Reality Marble version of it. However, due to me being a counter force in the flesh, I can therefore employ one or both should the ones involved are capable of sensing or perceiving the concept of the two joined together. Moving on, since I can draw from the Vortex Radix, I can pretty much overpower Gaia should I want to. But that would mean I would take her place, as we both seem to draw from the root. Plus the death of this planet means the unraveling of the thin fabrics that separate the layer that the Humans currently resides from both the Reverse Side and the layer that which represents Earth iself. Should it happen, humans and other creatures that had regressed will suffocate to the change in the intensity of mana and sudden changes in the surrounding environment." Alex explained as he weaved through the air, yet again.

"Well, I am learning, please continue." said Bart.

"Sure. I chose to have it remain as a bounded field and have it maintained once it has weathered enough damage or displacement from the 'natural' occurences such as the piling of snow and eventual melting of those under it that touches the ocean. This bounded field that encompasses the whole continent is something that suggests that I own it rather than actively dictating to Gaia that I own it by morphing a part of her. Such as implementing the Marble phantasm or finding a way to merge the reality marble with the whole continent that represents a part of Gaia. I can do both, even more so now that I can draw from the root as a backup power. That's all I can pull on the matter without you guys asking. I'm finishing up in a few minutes." Alex said.

"What about that guy in the red some years ago?" Licht asked.

"That was a Counter Guardian. If you can remember what he said or not, I'll just repeat it, I'm a threat to Humanity. This is also why I need to bind those who want to join me under my will, because they will be susceptible to the effects of Alaya. When I finished making a 'verification' with those that join, so far it's you three, they become protected against 'Alaya's nudging' while ensuring you three are still humans." Alex said.

"Then, how come they haven't aged? Or me? Why won't I age?" Bart asked.

"I used the knowledge of magics from my travels; a lot of theory making and suppositions later, I have determined a way for the soul to not age and the body to not age. This magic I have, it focuses on restoring what was 'lost' and in tandem with my supply and immense output, even more so with my status being a Counter Force, I had supplied what was lost through a theory called 'enthropy', you see, it states that no matter what we do, in terms of energy, will be lost. The sun emits light, but do we make full use of what we receive from that light? The plants, they need that light, but the conversion efficiency they can get to is at most three percent. Two point five if you are being honest." Alex explained.

"Now you see, not just restoring what you lost through that, I need to convert it into a current usable form, this process suffers 'enthropy' too. The theory is so pervasive you might as well say it existed as a driving force even back to the Age of the Gods. Moving on, in order to suffer minimal losses, I go through a process of recovering those that had been lost through 'enthropy'. When I have gone deep enough, say a hundred times, I then use the other concept at which all that is present within the confines of time and space suffer from. The passing of time. To clear what I said, I use the concept of 'time' on the state of your souls and bodies. This concept in turn is interpreted by Alaya and Gaia as what most would call 'Youth'. If youth was lost through weathering the events you face, then I find the traces of these 'youth' to implement or use for you guys." Alex explained.

"So how would that explain our strength, perception, edurance, and agility?" Anne asked.

"I unlock a possible potential. It's not as much as locked as it can be- you know what? Treat it as a water like substance that is surrounding you. It amplifies the pain, suffering, and all bullshit you can say as negative, what I do to you three is remove some of this. LIttle by little so that your body can adapt to the changes. Once only a remarkble layer remains, I let you guys have the fun. But because I reduced this blob that acts as an inhibitor around you, the feeling of it would be comparable to what humans feel back at the Age of Gods but what you can do is something else... That in turn allows me to better restore your body and 'configure' it so to say. I think I have configured your body to be in peak condition at any given time so long as prana is present in the environment or you circle your prana around you." Alex explained.

"That would just mean the body gets better. But the soul overrides the body, the body is but a reflection of the soul in the proper analogy." Bart countered.

"Ah, you see, while you don't know it, I know it. I know that, when I configured your bodies, I sort of made you guys into mystic codes yourself." Alex said.

"WHAT!?" Licht exclaimed in another fit of bafflement and stuff...

"Calm down, it's for your own good. In fact, it's so basic it can be passed as an amulet or charm that was infused to a part of your body. This 'charm' uses a clump of your blood cell as sacrifice for 'equivalent exchange' to enact the restoration request it sends to me using your current location in relation with Gaia and Antarctica for me to locate you." Alex said.

"Request? It contacts you or notifies you? How?" Anne asked.

"Remember me being a counter force? No, forget that. I just hooked a 'charm' into a receptacle here. Once it receives a query, it forwards that to me to where ever I am. Thus, solving the problem of you guys getting targeted by counter guardians, as you all did not touch the root nor accessed a path to it." Alex explained yet again.

"Something doesn't sit well with me. How do you 'restore' the soul again?" Bart asked.

"I use a restoration like spell that uses the concept of time which is treated and equated to youth by both counter force, Alaya and Gaia. Anywhere you are, so long as you are still bound to me, proved by the contract you signed, heck, so long as you remember and feel and know in your guts or through someone else, I will reach out for you and restore you. The contract staves off unwanted attention or some other thing I thought was going to screw you guys up." Alex said.

"Wow, thanks for caring." Anne said.

"Thank me again that I have known you Anne, I just sensed sarcasm there." Alex said.

"Oh, uhm, thanks again Doctor." Anne said in compliance.

"You're welcome. So anymore question?" Alex replied then asked.

"Uhhm, how do you know all this?" Bart asked.

"Well, you see, just as I have said to Licht, I am from another universe. And from that universe, I have been pulled to another one that represents something incomprehensible to humans. From there, I ventured to universes that are impossible to reach. What might seem to be a fantasy here, it can be considered reality on others. In a few years, or three and a half decades to be a bit exact, the technological industry will run rampant. Further downgrading the possiblity of the return of the era to the Age of Gods. That advancement will produce what will be called video games. These video games are facsimiles of the human imagination. While the moonlit world is properly sealed from the daylight, in there, all forms of legends, fantasies, ballads, even nightmares can be seen and heard. Interact even. But these seemingly 'facsimile' of the human imagination here, is reality to those I have visited." Alex said as he finished re-establishing his bounded field and secure the connection of every pieces.

"Then that would mean, you are not just ageless, but also very very old." Anne supposed.

"Yes Anne, I have seen almost everything. From what is soon to be discovered gargantuan blackholes, supernovas, the fusion of galaxies and the eventual death of most of the universes that I saw or oversaw."

"Licht might not be enticed to hear more, but I want to." Bart said.

"I'm just as curious as you, right Anne?" Licht said as he sought an ally from his granddaughter.

"Maybe. But I'm also curious even if we are standing here for almost twenty minutes, I'd like to hear more." Anne said in deflection of his grandfather's request for an ally. Garnering a look of betrayal from Licht.

"You hate gramps that much baby?" Licht asked.

"Of course I love you gramps, I just don't like hearing the obvious." Anne said.

"I think you should call him Captain Obvious. You know, what with his persistent nature with the obvious at times. Why not designate him as a ranking officer on such matters?" Bart offered.

"You know, someday, we will look back to this day and laught it out while Licht shrugs it off as a coincidence." Alex said and hinted.

"Enough of berating me, more on your story. We really are fascinated."

"Well let's discuss this over a meal, although it's just you guys. I don't eat. Or I can, it's just a waste of time. I specifically built the place in case of having to create a harem. And human army or something like that." Alex said.

"Don't tell me you'll start with Anne." Licht said.

"Alright, I won't."

Everyone stopped on their tracks except for Alex who had opened the door.

"YOU FUKIN KIDDING ME? MY GREAT GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER? WHY MAN? WHY!?" Licht exclaimed in his already bellowing voice.

"But why not? I mean, I have provided you guys agelessness in exchange for swearing your loyalty to me and following my will every now and then. In fact, I have been the nicest of the counter forces. If you recall that red guy Licht, the one from 1824, he's a counter guardian. And upon examining his weapons, what do I find? A 'trace' of 41 billion years worth of fighting, most ending with death. The trace was so mnimal, if not for my abilities brute forcing the facts into my head, I just hear a whisper even if I was metaphorically holding it against my ears. I won't lie. That guy was a counter guardian, pulled from the Throne of heroes, meaning he's a copy, and all that his copy witnesses, goes to the one resting at the throne. I mean, I couldn't be cruel like Alaya, constantly deploying his or her forces to 'cleanse' mankind of it's threats through out the multiverse that she can, when she can, and when she wants. Least I can do is allow you all to appreciate life that I have given. And on that part, I allow one thing you don't want your grand daughter to suffer anymore than that of losing her parents due to old age. You know it man."

Silence. Alex's words were not forced. But still, a set of facts that Licht knew or had witnessed but had not the time to process.

"Licht, come on man, you don't want her to be drowning in sorrow now would you? That's also why I had to keep her. You've been drowning for more than eighty years. It's the least I can do to make you understand why life is so important." Alex explained yet again.

"Fine. It's just- were you forced Anne?" Licht agreed and asked her great great granddaughter.

"No gramps, it was mutual. But not on the harem part." Anne said.

"Oh, sorry about that, but we will still need a force. 'Human' force. By answering that, I need to have concubines. I just can't blabber around. Ones that I know you guys are fine with having around are those I choose. Look at Bart, at first I would not have allowed him to join on a whim. But under some considerations, you guys need to have fun. The combination I noticed back when we were on Hawaii was a bit acceptable. And if I were to take where his family originates, I'd say he outclasses you two." Alex said.

"What? How? I'm not even an average." Bart said in stupefaction.

"Well, you know abo- oh food's getting cold. Come on. Sit down." Alex said as he motioned for them to sit down and eat.

"Know anything about the theory of evolution?" Alex added as they reached the table, with Licht grumbling at his thoughts.

"Men came from primates hence Primate Murder?" Anne said.

"Yep, but Licht please man come on. If you can't still understand fine. But how about you Anne? Are you alright with the concubine and whatnot?"Alex asked.

"Nah, I knew I might be turned into a slave when I signed the contract, but at least I know you want to keep my feelings stable. That's one. There's a few but.. I'd rather keep them to myself." Anne replied in her usual demeanor.

"Am I supposed to do anything against it?" Licht asked in grumbling.

"Come on man, like she said, I still care about the feelings you three have. I still have to treat you as humans and like a fellow human. Lest I become what I had been trying not to be."

"And that is?" Bart asked.

"A biological weapon of mass destruction." Alex deadpanned.

"Are you mind-fucking me again or I'm going crazy?" Licht earnestly asked.

"No. In fact, if anyone is game for a trip down memory lane, I'll show you guys a fraction of my life. Maybe a fraction of a fraction." Alex said as he motioned for one of his underlings.

"Get the briefcase."

"Which one sir?"

"The one used for mind breaking prisoners."

"Woah, woah, woah, I thought you cared about our feelings. What's that thing about mind breaking prisoners." Bart said.

"Relax, it's just what they all call it. As it was used for mainly breaking to a mind of a target and extract, pillage, or suggest information to the target to acquire desired effect or objects."

"I usually call it, the Inception Box." Alex added.

"So I take it that it begins something as the name implies. What, it starts pain?" Licht asked.

"No, it starts up ideas. You see, ideas are bulletproof. Ideas cannot be killed, although with enough willpower it can be forgotten. But once an idea is planted or even passed through on the edge of your mind, your subconsious takes notice of it. Regardless. But with this box, we use it to show ideas, reveal secrets, and most importantly..." Alex trailed off.

"Well, what is it?" Bart asked in anticipation.

"I think I forgot. I just roll with my tongue here, as you will know later on why I have so much trouble remembering old facts. The recent ones, nope. But the old and distinct one, still nope. But the really irrelevant ones, I can only recall them when pressed to recall for them. As of right now I have no need for it." Alex finished as the three of them also finished eating the calamari served to them.

"Where do you want to set-up sir?"

"Right there on the next table...er- Lindon right?"

"He's the eighth, I'm the seventh." said Kim.

"So Kim, then?" Alex asked in confirmation.

"Yes sir. But, using this might infect them."

"Nah, I'm gonna use full human emulation and I'd withdraw them. I only need the establishment of the connection. Think you can prevent it better than Clover?"

"Sir, you know that only appearances and memories vary between us all, but after that, we pretty much can do almost anything you ask."

"Fine then. Get them the chairs."

"Already done."

"Okay, Licht, Bart, Anne, then Me. That's the ordering for the chair. Go on. Sit." Alex said as he ordered them and Kim to begin the process.

"Oh and time passes slow inside. Specifically when I start using magecraft so that you all can see what happened as if you lived right inside me or my body." Alex said.

"Sir, I think it's much better if they just go down the cinema rendition. It's pretty much dangerous considering your abilities, and with the subconcious being so clever, they might get hurt. Post Traumatic Effects are evident if that much was to happen." Kim suggested and explained.

"Yep, cinema rendition it is. How would you guys prefer it? First person or third person?" Alex asked.

"What's the difference?" Bart asked.

"Oh yeah! You haven't got to read novels. Only some 'inconspicuous' papers right? And something tells me you were just taught by trial and error." Alex implied.

"Yes, that's right, so what's the difference?"

"First Person would be how Alex saw things, the Third Person would be how someone else saw the things." Licht said.

"But how would third person be possible Doc?" Anne asked.

"Remember my subconscious? The box can extract data from that and then use that data as the construct the 'first person' sees. Thus allowing one to see from a narrator point of view. To supplement that, I use the 'other' memories."

Gears turning, Bart finally understood and said "Ah! Like one in stories, why didn't you just say narrator and the main character. I know that much."

"Yes Bart. That one. It's just what I say, what rolls with my tongue... rolls.." Alex said.

"Sir, the box presented a possible problem."

"Did it now? Was it something about the 'other' memories?"

"Yes sir, I personally think that seeing too much of different 'perspectives' will dissociate them from their current and present schizophrenic behaviors." Kim said.

"Now, that's easy. Don't let them see it." Alex said. "Put an emergency wake up protocol though. Once I activate it, all of us should wake. The effect should be instant with me, but try to make it faster for them." Alex added.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, each one of you will have to connect this and let out a few of your blood into that vacuumed and perfectly partioned container. On top of each partition is a receiver and a sender. The machine then interprets this and is helped by magecraft made by me and tested by me and my underlings, as humanly as much as possible."

"You keep saying human, he said infect. What's up?" Bart asked.

"Oh, you'll have to see the first month of my existence for that." Alex said as he too sat down.

"Starting up, in 5.."

"This might be rough but bear with it." Alex said.

"2."

"1."

Kim flicked the switch as the box thrummed into life. The machine and the magecraft it has had been operating in synergy with one another.

* * *

"Welcome, to my Cinema." Alex said.

"Well, I don't feel any different." Anne said.

"Anne, remember, you're inside my head. My subconscious is already faking you. Strengthen your will. Come on."

"Anne is right, what's the difference?" Licht added.

"I don't know about you guys, but Alex is right, we are on his mind. I feel someone oppressing me. Or someone or something. It's just so strong I think it's me." Bart said.

"Hear that? He said it, you two were being oppressed by my subconscious. I'd say I made a poor choice on you two had I not just been so old and powerful. Atleast you two still know there's a reality to compare to." Alex said.

"But how can he somehow feel what's happening?" Anne asked.

"Remember the moment before I suggested to start eating? I was going with theory of evolution and then how humans started from africa and then became nomadic and then on and on and on until we have the Age of Man. Bart's lineage still has traces from the Dawn of the Primates. Now should Primate Murder be awakened or some other shit involving Primate Murder, he's the first to be involved. But because of the 'traces' of attunement to that age, should he get proper training and a boost, even a minor one, I'll bet he can take both of you at the same time."

"He's that strong?" Licht asked in bafflement.

"Yeah, life's a bitch. And so is Gaia." Alex replied.

"Well, I'm having you to train me." Bart said in excitement.

"Well, the three of you. Consider this as training, belted under morality and adaptation."

"Morality? That's bordering on something dark and something that shouldn't." Licht implied.

"Well, I need the trust of you guys. I want to show that I did not lie. But to believe properly is to see my memory. As it was said, 'to see is to believe', that is if you have the same mind set. But of course, I will now start. Too much, blabber." Alex said.

* * *

 _Day 1_

"You DIED!?" Licht exclaimed.

"Shhh. Gramps, we're watching." Anne said as she munched on the popcorn Alex was holding.

"Yeah, shut up." said Bart who had been drinking various liquors Alex had conjured from his 'rampage'. It has been his fourtheenth bottle and it was just eight minutes.

"Yeah. Yeah." Licht said in reply as he had to sputter out his drink as Alex suddenly raised from the examining table.

"Yep, tha's me alright." Alex said.

"Shhh." Anne said as she munched again on the popcorn Alex have on his lap.

 _Confused, Alex went out the Morgue, and eventually out of the Facility._

 _On his way out-_

 _"Stop!" Said a blackwatch soldier._

 _"He's alive! He just stood!" the scientist said._

 _"Helicopter! Quick let us out of her-' was all the scientist could say, as both of them were riddled with bullets. Alex however, had been on a timing as the three soldiers reloaded and only the remaining had to fire on him upon sight._

 _The pain was unbearable and he had to collapse and succumb to the weakness his body felt._

 _A blackwatch soldier tried to approach him and tried to nudge him with the gun._

 _The pain leaving his body, Alex had bolted straight up. The soldier however, was jumpy and had fired on Alex a full burst._

 _Although in pain. Alex had run away with speed enough to compete with athletes. The gunshots having already healed, he jumped over the gate._

"See, that was my initial basis for the upgraded constitution you guys have. But I had better, so watch." Alex said.

 _Alex was on the end of an alley, slumped over, facing where he had passed from._

 _A blackwatch soldier had followed his tail._

 _Alex, on the verge of collapsing and using his own cells to produce more cells was caught with his instinct to survive._

 _The blackwatch soldier had been two feet away and still slowly closing in when Alex suddenly bolted towards the soldier, simultaneously knocking the gun away._

 _In his trance and on the verge of dying, he was forced to improvise, adpat, and evolve._

 _Instinct, flaring and all, he consumed the man by shoving his hand onto him._

 _The process was slow, but once the momentum was built it climbed into a steady pace._

 _The blackwatch soldier was writhing in pain. But Alex remained a statue. Trying to infect and consume the infected parts._

Alex's 'consuming' of the man had not been so graphic up until the infection was visible to the perscpective as it had shifted to another angle.

There, the three saw, with jaws agape, the process at which Alex consumed the man.

The man was writhing in pain, yes. Alex had punched the man through his gut, yes, it was still bearable.

But what they couldn't bear was what happened and is still happening. Slowly and steadily, the fabric and other equipment the man had was forcibly ripped away just to dissolve into red and black goo.

There they saw, the man's skin, in slow motion, how it was slowly torn apart from his body. Followed by blood gushing forth.

The slow-motion still in effect, they saw what happened to the blood, as soon as it was touched by the black and red goo and seemingly writhing short tendrils, it turned into an extension of the tendril.

After the blood was dealt with, the tendrils made its way down, the man being consumed still screaming as his skin was slowly torn away and consumed.

Another shift in the point of view, and they saw the man's ribs. Skin gone and the tendrils slowly crawling upwards, patches of flesh it came into contact with were forcefully torn away, ripped, as was the same to his lower body.

Anne was already throwing up as she saw the flesh slowly, being torn and turned into more of the tendrils. Licht was covering his mouth so as to prevent falling victim to his stomach and esophagus. Bart was snarling and scowling, trying to fuse both into his face as he watched the scene in detail. Alex was watching with utter impassiveness.

The slow motion ended, and normal pace had resumed. But before it could end, it slowed again to the point the man's face was consumed.

There they saw his pain, his anguish, as his flesh was slowly ripped and patches of black and red mass crawl up , until his skull remained, time resumed again.

Licht finally giving up, threw the 'supposed' contents of his stomach.

"WH- _gggluuuuuuhhhghheh -_ aT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Licht reacted.

"I told you three, this is training under morality and adaptability. Learn from my actions, so that you may know how wicked an enemy can be. I won't say I warned you, but just bear with it. I won't have you three fazing in front of the enemy while an ally gets shredded to pieces." Alex said.

"Not just that, I want you three to be better. Use that hatred, that anger, contempt, disgust, and the will to survive. Use them against any and all you want to oppose, even if you are under me, should you want to oppose me, use them as fuel, not as the driving force. Else you fall victim to blinding yourself before an enemy." Alex added.

"But, why would we go against you?" Bart said, trying to suppress his hate for the fate the man had suffered.

"Bart, you see, THEY shot me. Just as they had seen me. To you it would look like a normal case of a runaway prisoner or whatever it may look like. But trust me, that guy wasn't the last." Alex stated.

* * *

 _Nuclear Explosion, Aftermath._

 _Alex, reduced to a puddle of black and red goo, struggled to maintain cohesion in body and coherence in mind._

 _For his luck, a crow had decided to feast on his remains. This crow had saved him from eventual death as he struggled for coherence through consumption of said crow._

"That, all, bullshit, as you say and those soldiers say. What happened? Why didn't you consume all people on your world?" Bart asked.

"Bart, you just witnessed a full month of me fucking up people and you want me to fuck the whole world?"

"Come on man, just a question, no harm done."

"Fine, because I was put into stasis, then summoned thereafter to the place I told you all as incomprehensible to human minds. From there- look at the screen." Alex pointed to the projected memory.

Memories of him writhing on the floor while comprehending Dr. Manhattan's knowledge. The scourge that was the Flood. The rampant destruction brought about by Aliens from another world he single handedly stopped. Literally.

His consuming of the main characters of the Jojo Verse. His rampant claiming of the DC universe through superman and the justice league to 'The Presence' whom he had trouble of parsing the powers he gained.

It all eventually stopped on a single man. One that wears a two colored suit, one side is orange, the other violet. Purple and yellowish orange if he feels elated. Darker and more striking if he feels something bothering. The Mad Man. Or The Mad God.

"That guy, developed what you can call 'Gamer's Disease' how he had reached or surpassed my overlords, I don't know. And then, an authority even higher than my overlords deemed that I was 'rampaging' and not 'travelling' and so, they stripped me of powers down to what I have when I was reduced to a puddle and had restored myself through the crow." Alex explained as he played through 'his' memories of the Mad God.

As they played, Licht spoke "So, what is this guy's deal then? Why are you showing him to us?"

"He's the reason why I have had so many hints about what to do with life. If you guys know a hint or two about madness, then that guy would be the GOD OF ALL OF THEM." Alex stated.

"Wait, God of all the other gods and lesser beings or All Madness ever perceivable?" Licht tried to clear the confusion.

"All Madness, existing and non-existing." Alex said.

" _Now, that's just sad Alex. I know how to hold back you know._ " The Mad God spoke.

"See that? This is a fukin memory, and he had spoken. I was observing him at the time from the temporal sub-space I made, and he just spoke. Now I know what the fuk that line was for."

" _Yeah well, they can't understand what you're saying unless I say more than this._ " The Mad God Spoke.

"See that? THAT? HUH!? THAT IS NOT EVEN ACCEPTABLE. The universe he is currently residing in is so much more complex and vast than this amalgam of multiverses. This amalgam of multiverse is converging on what you all 'root' or the vortex. He on the other hand, is a power so little but efficient. So much that even just a tip of his power, it is so complex and incomprehensible that no one else can imitate it unless seen and understood by his fellow gods. Daedra to be exact, the good gods are called, Aedra." Alex explained.

" _Yes, and if you were to show what happened after HASKKILL brought the samples, they might BELIEVE YOU! AHAHHAHAH! HA!_ " The Mad God bellowed.

" _Yes Lord Sheogorath? You summoned me?_ " Haskill asked.

" _I'm just talking to Alex! I'm off to visit Martin, don't call me until I call first!_ " The Lord of the Never There finally said as he departed from his oblivion.

"You guys heard and saw that? He refered to this specific point in time and that was not from the swirl of this root, no, BUT FROM HIS FUKIN THRONE, a separate 'world' space from their universe. Even with the powers I have collected I have had trouble parsing them. I just treated the event as something that would happen in the fu- FUKING HEL! He knew I would treat it as an event in the future. He knew I would recall it. And HE FUKIN DONE IT AGAIN!" Alex ranted out in frustration.

" _Don't be so hard on yourself now, you're still growing, much like you do for them as I do for you._ " Sheogorath's voice echoed through the halls of his palace from Alex's still playing memory.

"You three fuking see that? Heard it? That is power. You can only drown on so much. But he, he fuks it up and down then tosses it around and away from him. THEN runs towards it, just to fuk it some other way new." Alex argued with himself in frustration.

"You three want to know if I'm lying or not? Why don't the three of you check other memories of him? I'll let you all have the remote controller."

* * *

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Haskkill! Wa- wait. I'll just say something first. Nope, not here. Okay n-.._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Nope, skip ahead Alex, nothing to see here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _Or here._ "

" _And here is another repition of what I've said during the past skips."_

The three humans sat in disbelief. Alex was standing.

"Now do you know what I mean? If there's insufficient proof; here he is manifesting a heck ton of what not." Alex said as he skipped onto his memory of Sheogorath summoning Golden Saints and Dark Seducers by the storm, of course with the help of cheese.

"You see that? He's manifesting servants at will. With cheese. And if we jus... There. Look at what the fuk the land resembles."

"A side view of the head, in a 'misplaced ocean' right there." Alex added.

"This is too much." Licht said.

"Yeah you're saying that, be thankful Kim suggested a Cinema Rendiition of these memories. How about you two? You alright?" Alex asked.

"I don't know Doc. Can you tell me?" Anne asked.

"Hmm, your willpower seems to be dropping. But that's just you, come on, fight the shit. What were you feeling when I first consumed a man? Use that disgust and contempt. Come on fight the shit." Alex coached.

"I think I'll keep trying Doc. At least I still know we are in your head and having a rendition of your memories." Anne said, a regaining of her usual demeanor.

"Yep, what she said. But I think showing us too much of the guy was pushing it. He did say show us something about a guy that did something or what was it..." Bart said as he trailed off.

"That's about the time I first consumed the 'best' 'samples' he said, that was after I had assimilated his memories with mine. As far as I know, all those that came before him were destroyed by 'Jygalagg', his real self and th-'

"He's just a part of the whole?!" Licht asked.

"Yep, the other daedras feared Jygalagg's power to properly idealize the concept of 'order', so powerful that he had predicted the future down to the last words."

"Is this you trying to mind-fuck us like what the guy was trying to do? Or I heard a perfect prediction of the future down to the last words." Lich tried to deny.

"No, it's true. But upon most of the deadric princes acting together, The Daedric Prince of Order... and I think Possibility or something closer was attached somewhere but... ah well... When Jygalagg was destroyed, and failed to finish the 'Greymarch', the mortal Hero that had 'slained' the Daedric Prince had assumed the Mantle of the Mad God. Mantling is the assumption of one's position and identity so much so that even one's self and the universe could not find distinction between the original and that of the one mantling, that's how good at acting that mortal Hero was. And from then on, the reincarnation of past and previous Sheogorath had been switching bodies with that of who currently controls the body. Most of the time they let the mortal have his body. But when the mortal lets the other incarnation of Sheogorath, there's pretty much nothing new, as the Hero can be said as Sheogorath himself." Alex explained.

"And when I had visited him for the first time, he gave me a biological equivalent of a 'Wabbajack' it's a staff that produces unknowable effects. Except when he tries to produce the effect. Like when he tossed me the staff and told me to 'merge it with my biology'. After that, this is what happened based on my subconscious." Alex added as he 'jumped' to the subcouncious memory he had.

 _A dragon tried to fight back but Alex had the upper hand and pretty much all that had been offered to him had been subservient. Even the werewolf, vampire lord, and other clans of vampires._

"Woah, Doc. What was that thing with a thing from his back. Was that a Vampire?" Anne asked.

Alex rewinded and paused. "That is a FUKING VAMPIRE LORD. Even when I'm on the tenth day of my first days on my earth, I still wouldn't fight one. They are pretty much Dead Apostle Ancestors, sometimes somewhere above or below that designation. They possess speed far surpassing the eye's perception of movement. When at shadows or just away from the sun and it's light, they restore health like they had been endowed with the fountain of youth. Their staple for a power would be their 'Life Drain' that when casted, it explodes on impact and all living things within the impact will have it's life force drained. The drained life force will be directed to the caster. The other one they have is to summon a familiar they favor. Gargoyles. Now, it's not just ordinary gargoyles. These ones have ebony for a skin."

"Oh and ebony is a metal that is mined from the heart of a celestial that had tricked another celestial into creating their universe anyway."

"Say waht?"

"waht." Bart said.

"No damn it. I meant what the fuck?" Lich re-implied his point.

"Well, that's how things are. But their universe operates heavily on the concept that 'For every prophecy there is an event. But without a hero, there is no event.'. Think of something like; it is an allusion to a 'video game'. What you see in front of you is a video. A video of my memory, now try and make a game out of it. Like a chess or a card game. That's a video game, but it is focused on the one who plays the game into completing a quest, kind of like a hero. The statement implies that, without a hero to 'do' or complete a 'quest', there is hardly to be any event at all. As all those you interact with or see in the 'video game' is but an element of the game itself. It is no more than that of a tile in a chess board and the chess pieces as your equipment and many other simile or metaphors you can get."

"So without anyone to act as the driving force, then nothing was happening at all." Licht said.

"Yes and No. Let's discuss this all when we get back to reality. It's been a long time we've been in here." Alex said.

"Licht you first, I'll send the signal to wake you up. Then tell Kim to wake Bart when you get your bearings, Bart might be in a haze and would need help. And you too, when you are the first to get up. Kim won't be able to wake the three of you if you'd have problems supporting him."

"Sure, but why not you first?" Licht asked.

"If I was to go first, where will you guys find yourselves in? Your subconsciouness will battle the other's for dominance, the defeat of a subconsciousness reflects on your psyche so no. And Anne has the trouble of resisting my subconsciouness' will, I need you two to force an idea into her that this is my mind and she needs to wake up. And hurry up. She can only last for so long." Alex said.

"Fine. Send the signal." Licht said.

* * *

"Ughhhhhh, shit. My head's spinning. How long were we there?" Licht asked as he tried to sort things on the top of his head, which, he implied, is currently spinning.

"Uhmm, no less than 3 hours. How long were you there?" Kim answered and asked in return as he helped Licht to straighten up.

"We had a front seat to Alex's memory of Manhattan. During his first 20 or so days. Then more." Licht replied, finding his bearings.

* * *

"Well, Anne, time wake up now. Bart's already waking up." Alex said.

Anne however, walked up to him for a sudden embrace and said "Doc, am I really just gonna be 'a' woman in your harem?" trying to suppress her welling up emotion.

"Well, I can make it so that you can be 'THAT' woman amongst my harem." Alex said without smiling, but still with a convincing voice.

"Prove it." Anne dared Alex.

"Ohoho, you might want to take that back." Alex said with his grin.

"Prove it." Anne repeated as she tried to contain her giggle in their embrace.

"You naughty bitch, you just want another 'ritual'- '

"Gyaa!~"

And in that mindscape, a day full of moan and pleasure was etched.

* * *

"Ugghhhhhhhhhhhh, my heead... Wha.. Hap..ned?" Anne asked in a state of her consciousness like the root she was taught to aim and reach by all magus.

"We were in Alex's mind remember? We just got out. Is something wrong?" Licht asked.

"Bart, remind m... to.. ughh.. My head.. BART! Doc said you were having hard time, but he found out a way to completely wake you up, wha... UGH. MY HEAD."

"Relax, come on, tell me what's wrong." Licht probed.

"nghhh,,, gramps.. You're Captain Obvious you tell me." Anne said as she finally found the right momentum to go with her swirling head and eventually slow it down to a stop.

"Oh, so that's what you want me to remind you about. And uhm... Kim had found out about me trying to still remain 'sleeping' and woke me up with the thing they call when you 'fall' while sleeping." Bart said.

"Oh yeah! That one when you suddenly feel like you're falling over an edge. That woke me up sometimes." Anne said.

"Gramps, why are you silent?" Anne asked.

"Alex's not waking up." Licht said.

"Relax, he wanted to stay a few more days there to sort his 'memories' that means he'll wake up in a few moments, give or take." said Kim as he patiently tapped the keyboard and looked directly at the screen situated at the bottom of the container where the blood was used as the medium of the 'dream'.

The box hummed in prana as an output appeared on the screen, ;;Wake me now;;

"Alright, now he's waking up." Kim stated as he woke Alex from his mindscape.

"And, that's what my mind can show for the first month and then some. You guys won't understand why I writhed in pain when I consumed Blue Guy Manhattan Sr." Alex instantly said as if there was no pain nor hindrance upon his wake.

"Was it the one on the desert and glowing blue naked guy?" Bart asked.

"Yes, but that was on Mars. And that guy was approaching God level. All he has to do is to completely wrest the control of time onto his hands. Then space, which he can already sub-manipulate. And then boom. Fuck all reality. He can even get over here if he already has. But assuming he already knew why I'm here, he won't interfere. He's a nice guy like that." Alex said.

"Our heads still hurt and you just speak like nothing happened. In fact you look a bit more alive." Licht said, unbeknownst to him Anne shifted uncomfortably in her place for half a second then resumed as if nothing happened.

"Sorting all through the memories I had for once in a long time was good, the exercise of having to show it to you guys while fuking with my subconscious and then with you guys.." Alex grinned. Even more so when his eye finished passing through Bart, Kim, Licht and then finally stopping at Anne.

"Ah come on! I new it! That crazy asshole was too much! You just had to show it!" Licht said.

"Yeah, but then again, I had good exercise. Stopping my subconscious from claiming Bart and Anne at the last second lead me to thinking why the fuck was my subconscious so over powered. So, as fast as I can be, I arranged all memory I can recall and can properly identify. Those that I can't, I just left a note of what was near them before I moved things." Alex said.

"Now, who's hungry?" Alex asked as another set of calamari was prepared on the adjacent table.

"Yeah, we're all hungry. And please don't say you're hungry. I can't unsee what I just saw." Licht said.

"Yeah me too." Anne said.

"I don't mind." Bart said, turning Anne and Licht's attention to him.

"I'm gonna pretend I did not hear or heard that." Licht said.

"Heard what?" Anne said in denial as they all sat and ate.

Alex had not joined them yet as he and Kim dismantled the machine.

"Sir abo-" Kim said as he was unfortunately cut off.

"I know, I know. Just in case. I don't want to lose a.. You know." Alex said.

"Yes sir." Kim said as he finished and took the box together with the stackable chairs.

"Now you guys done or still more to go?" Alex asked.

"We just fukin sat down, we're not on a food eating contest to see who can be the greediest gobbler. But of course, it would be Anne, as she has no concern for her figure." Licht said.

"Hey! That's rude gramps! We both know that even if I don't do anything we both stay at peak condition!" Anne exclaimed.

"Yeah, trying to make excuse to your gramps. Come now, control your diet. We don't want you turning into a... what's that called? The one you use to shove around to clean the remaining dirt? The one your sister used when you both just moved." Licht asked Alex to further his point.

"That appliance is called a vacuum cleaner. Though there are versions of it right now, you might have just missed the market." Alex said.

"Anyways, like I said Anne, we don't want you to become like a vacuum for foods. So in that regard, I have to- ge- t these." Licht said as he slowly lifted three calamari off her plate.

"Gramps, if you just wanted more, there's always the counter. Or just holler and Doctor's other servants will come with the food." Anne said as she called for another set of calamari.

Licht was quick on the changes and had made it so that her grand daughters' plate was empty as she reach for the tray being handed to her.

"What th- Gramps! Come on! That was mine!" Anne yelled as she settled the tray and grabbed the 'stolen' food.

"Ah flippin bird! You'll get fat or something with too much of that!" Licht countered as he moved to 'recover' what was 'stolen'.

"Anne, why not let your gramps be the winner?" Alex suggested with a smile she knew so well she can tell when he's about to do something that he uses when she tries to counter him and knows that she will be countered with either grave consequences or pleasure. Usually both.

"Sure. Have your fill gramps. In fact, why not have this new tray too? And the other one I'll have as seconds?" Anne suggested, following Alex' lead,

"Why thank you great great granddaughter of mine. Such consideration for your elders when they tell you something." Licht said as he devoured all the servings laid in front of him.

* * *

" 'He who speaks, must act his words.' Something like that." Alex said.

"Good thing I ate just the right amount of serving." Bart added.

"Yeah, but Doc., why is it that Gramps had digested them so quick and had to plant his bomb for so long ?" Anne asked.

"You see, while I said that I 'restored' your bodies to a condition I deem worthy, I never said anything about not upgrading it. If you can study something about, telomerase and the limited cell division, uhm, I think it would be called Hayflick and his theory for limits of cell division, it might be another scientist here. Anyways, what I do is that, if cells are naturally capable of repairing themselves, then why age? The answer to that would be the limited amount of times a cell may divide. So far what I had observed, the peak of one's cell division can reach at two hundred. Allowing them to live over seventy years old while still looking like they just hit thirty." Alex said.

"But what I did to you guys, is, if you can remember the metaphor about the water blob thingy around you, I removed the so called limit by individually 'restore'-ing your cells division number. To clarify, I meant that by now, you guys would have been dead. But not because you aged, no. But because I failed to operate on both soul and your cells. As I said, the cell can only divide for so much. What I did by 'restoring' is put them to a state where they can be considered a virgin in terms of dividing. The state where they have yet to divide or the ones they use for dividing was never touched at all." Alex said.

"But that would cause problems on our body in some way right?" Anne asked.

"Yes, in exchange for doing that, I risk your bodies mutating due to your white blood cells treating these 'virgin' cells. As they seem to be on a state that they are unfamiliar with. But, I solved that by not just reprogramming your immune system. I upgraded it. Consider your immune system to be the sun when compare to an ant. And by ant, I meant a normal human."

"Your boost in immune system, coupled with 'seemingly' unlimited cell division, and my constant restoration of your souls, it forces your body to stay at peak condition. Or your body will shutdown. Which your soul would not have. And as a demand and reflection of it, the body answers." Alex finished.

"But that doesn't explain our metab- oh, alright. The boost in immune system would need more resources to properly function. This 'need' forces us to process sustenance we receive at accelerated rate so that we can 'match' it. The damage done by this rampant acceleration can be neglected as with 'these' 'cells' that were at a state that they are considered 'yet to divide'. Not only do the cells provide healing as much as needed, but it also ensures nothing is old as it will replace damaged ones as soon as it sees them. And when nothing is old, all are seemingly 'new', then if we were to force our body in some kind of activity, the cells treat it as a problem in performing their function when they can't produce the desired effect. Therefore, they possibly, 'mutate' as you say. In order to better serve the whole." Anne confirmed.

"Yes, Anne. You're getting good at this." Alex confirmed.

"Thanks. But Doc., that would mean you made our body so autonomous so much so that we might not know what happens when it goes 'crazy'." Anne supposed.

"That's why I restore the soul, in order to reflect it's image on your body. But not just that, your immune system, as I have said, I reprogrammed and upgraded them. Should they detect an anomaly, first thing they do would be both to examine it while they try to attack it. If the anomaly even cause so much as a problem to the whole, it will cause a feedback all throughout your body. Which, the soul is reflecting on. In simpler words, your soul is the 'law' while the immune system is the 'enforcer of law' while the other components constitute to what can be considered a government of it's own." Alex said.

"If I am to follow everything right, then that would mean the body could simpy make ammends over the 'law', as the 'enforcers' have to respect it."

"Well, that's why I make it autonomous on itself. Answer this, should your arm be broken, would it heal in a matter of seconds or as long as it takes for a human? The answer would be in a matter of seconds. Fuck rhetorical and me questioning when I can explain directly. Another, if I stabbed you right now, to what does the pain you feel constitute? Does it constitute as the driving force for you to quickly have a revenge or as the stimulus that signifies that your body was fragile and it needs to combat a 'terrorist' and it's damages?"

"Well, of course I'd sa-" Bart trailed off as Alex stabbed him in blinding speed.

"Sorry Bart, I need you to be strong. Bear with it please." Alex said as Anne remained standing in shock.

Bart, trying to ease his pain, stared at Alex. "Why?"

"I told you in the longer version. But as a shorter version, the more you suffer from threats, the more you grow against it. If my action of stabbing you was painful and had happened so easy, next time it won't. But that's just on the physical. You haven't reached the magical part of our exchange." Alex said as he pulled his blade from Bart.

"THAT HURT LIKE HEL!" Bart exclaimed as he kneeled from pain.

"Next time you'll still feel the pain. But your mind will be more focused on what to do. It's part of what your 'immune system' did to your metabolism and overall bodily functions." Alex said, as the hole in Bart's stomach closed.

"What. the. fuk."

"I told you, I wasn't lying. Have you not wondered why Licht was so fast without reinforcement?" Alex asked.

"Bu- DOC, ThAT was just how we normally perform right?" Anne asked, trying to push her beliefs.

"Sadly Anne, no. But should you arrive in a situation like where your arm was say- cut off from your body, it will be painful, yes. But the pain is incomparable to the healing done in a matter of minute." Alex said.

"A- al- alright. I'll trust you Doc. I still want to have my arm." Anne said.

"Relax, only stabbing is what I do." Alex replied with a smirk.

"Why do I feel nothing from- here..." Bart said as he touched the offended part of his body.

"Well, if you are saying it's numb, it's just still configuring the nerves. But if you're talking about the previous pain, well, it's gone as your mind had processed- nothing's wrong." Alex said.

The doors to the comfort room opened.

"So what'd missed?" Licht asked.

"Not much. I was about to finish and start on telling the one we left. The thing about for every prophecy and the 'hero' it needs." Alex replied.

"Ah, that, without a driving force it could hardly be said that something was happening at all." Licht reiterated.

"I'm telling you three right now, it's a matter of story. If you had lived a very very fuking long life, so long, it could be said that an oscillation of an electron is equivalent to a lifespan of a universe to whoever that long lifed fucker that is." Alex said.

"And then?" Licht asked.

"I feel ticklish on my scar. If it can be called a scar right now." Bart said as he showed and poked his wound from Alex.

Confused, Licht tried to think what the heck happened as Alex spoke "It's still acclimatizing with your nervous system then. Kind of what you feel when a limb suffered from a lack of blood supply and suddenly get the missing supply."

"Now, Licht. If I cut down a tree from a certain forest from a certain land, and no one else but me could tell it, would people believe me if I said I had cut down a tree? Oh and I did not bring a proof whatsoever, not even an Ax." Alex added.

"Well, anyone can deny what you did right off the bat." Licht answered.

"There you go, listen closely Anne. Especially you Bart, this will be important. You just told me, that "anyone can deny what you 'DID' right off the the bat." it's what you said right?" Alex asked in confirmation, not that he has problem comprehending but he has to make those he is speaking with to understand what he will imply.

"Yes, the heck are you getting at?" Licht said as he was stuck in predicting the following context.

"You instantly said that I 'DID' it. But you also said that anyone else can deny it. If a fucking leaf fell off that tree that I did or did not cut down right now, would anyone tell on the spot if it happened without ever visiting?" Alex said as he began to overshadow the fact hidden within his last question.

"That would require foresight, an incredible amount of luck, a whole heck of deduction, or just plain old truth." Licht said.

"Exactly. One must witness the fucking thing. Whether if it had happened, will be happening, did not happen at all, or is not possible in a sense- someone has to bear witness to it."

"What fucks do I have to give about that? You're beating around the bush." Bart said as he tried to find his way out of confusion.

"I think it has to do with if there was a person that wants to see it.. right doc?" Anne asked.

"Almost, it's on the asymptotic level. But good enough none the less." Alex said.

"And just as Anne had said, you two, it means that if someone actually 'cares' if the mother fukin tree ever existed at all. It has to do with something like this; you were born one day. YOU don't give a swimming fuck, a walking fuck, a flying fuck, and all the other action words you can form with 'FUCK', as you couldn't care any less about what everyone does. So long as you get what you want, you will not care. But what if someone suddenly killed you in the middle of whatever you were doing? You'll be forced to not even know whether you won't give a fuck or you still won't give a fuck. Because you can't."

Licht sat in silence as he calmy placed his hand on his chin. Bart did too, but was running his hand along the wound instead, trying to make a sense of what Alex said. Anne just tilted her head in what seemed to her as 'beating around the bush'.

"Fuuking hell, I meant, that if people or anything else that bears what constitute to 'consciouness', that if 'they', fukin hel, the author's neighbors are fighting and he can't write properly. But use that as an example. An author that can't write a story for his fans or supporter to read. Will those people he writes for ever care for the next pieces he has in store for them? Perhaps yes. But to those that are not even caring about it... Will it matter?"

"Does the story of your life matter? Maybe, as anyone you might interact with outside of here are still in the gray as to whether you'll be their death or saviour."

"Does my story matter? What about to those universes and their inhabitants that I have not been into? Will they care if I came in there to save them in time or let them to rot?"

"It matters not. As I have been 'beating around the bush', it's just perspective and the accompanying perception."

"So..." All three of them said in unison.

"FUKIN HELL. This will be the last time I say something at extended length. Next time will depend on whether I care or not. You fuckers will have to do with deducing things at hand- even in danger. But I might consider it." Alex said.

"No, Doc., Please. Gramps can't, Bart can't, and I can't." Anne pleaded.

"Fine. One last time. If the three of you can't understand what I'm saying, will it matter?"

"Yes. Definitely." Licht and Anne said in a slightly unified voice. Bart was still trying to comprehend things.

"For the sake of you two, I'll pretend Bart had replied. And so, I'll also reply. My reply would be, 'there you have it.'" Alex said.

"Wait, what were we talking about again?" Bart asked.

"The thing where the 'Each prophecy is preceed by an Event, but without the Hero, there is no event.' " Licht replied.

"Well, does not everything click into place now Licht? Or no one here still gets it?" Alex asked.


	10. To Tress'p'ass or Not to Tress'p'ass

**1989 Nebraska**

"Infidel! Show yourself!" a man in hood bellowed.

"Why wou **l** d **I**? **!** " Replied the 'pro'-'tagonist'.

"Because fuck you! THA'S WHY!" the man in hood replied with stupor. Which is understandable for anyone who's been lifting seven hundred and fifty kilograms of uranium, gold, platinum, silver, jewels, and other ' _fucknauts_ ' in a handy dandy vault.

"Licht, why am I chasing a fucker here, care to remind me?" Alex asked his lackey. Or whatever it is, as all the time it was still him doing the things he needed. Licht haven't even been successful on accessing the Akasha, a task that Alex had given the man over a century ago. Still nothing.

"Uhm, let's see. You have been making a vault, which houses the technology you said that all your lackeys will wear under their clothes – blueprints if my mind can guess it right. Uhmm, enchanted pieces of precious metal and stones that when used properly- can detonate in an instant with little to no warning leaving behind a one-hundred-mile radius of crater. And a familiar is currently watching you- er… I mean us. Said familiar is in the form of a lad over somewhere here, and is controlled by a magus serving under the current head of the Barthomelloi family." Licht explained to Alex while preparing his mystic enchantments to trap the thief.

"That does not explain how that fucker got a vault. MY vault of all things." Alex said as he sorted through his library. His library you ask? Well, the Akashic Records of course. The place of which he is currently the stand-in librarian. 'Funny' he thought. As he saw the metaphorical equivalent of all possible Gaia and Alaya, coming and going as they get what they want without even having a 'library card'.

"Uhm, didn't you say you had a deal going on? You even sent Anne somewhere in Hongkong to do some rooting around for your deal." Licht replied.

"Ah, fuck it. Imma show my dick to this cock sucker." He said in frustration as he 'revealed' his being. And by that, he casted off the invisibility ward he had deployed. Along with many other implements. Technological and Magical.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The hooded cock sucking motha-fuckin sick son a of bitch bellowed with renewed vigor. As if Alex was a dick, _which he metaphorically is_ , and hooded sucker as the bitch on heat.

"No. No. That's my line. I was just busy sorting through what the fuck has been constantly happening to my library. Now, I paused just to erase a fukin blight. Or maybe condemn to unbelievable sufferin-'

"FUCK OFF!" As the man, thief in almost every sense, shot a pulse of energy from his palm. An energy blast that Alex took as the dust in the wind, and one that is so insignificant.

"-g, you know what? Imma erase you. You will not even get fukin sent back to Akasha. You won't be getting a second chance from Karma, not even with Death. They're all my bitches. And only I can sate them when they're on heat. So now… **SCREAM."**

In no less than half a second, the irritant _tried_ to scream but was unable in the following half as his soul was ripped from his body then shredded to dust. His body was then disintegrated by Alex.

"FUCKIN HEL, why the fuck did you stand back for three hours then erase and disintegrate the fucker in a second?" Licht asked in agony, not from the failure of seizing the target for himself but the way Alex wasted time.

"I'm busy. Now get that fuckin vault."

"Fine."

Moments later, Licht had returned to Alex and a nearby portal to Hongkong.

"Heavy?" Alex asked seemingly in his ' _cool-state_ ' compared from his previous state.

"I can pretty much toss an elephant without so much as a problem, all thanks to you, but still, I can manage." Licht replied.

"Le's go then. Imma lead da wae." Alex said as he stepped into the portal.

* * *

"Em I goin da ryte wae?" Licht asked, mocking Alex and his references.

"ha. ha. ha. fukker." Alex said in monotone.

"Can't blame him Alex, you've been a broken player. Loopin' over and over. There's not even a point to it." Bart Henderson added as he butted in between the two.

"Well, well, well, Mr. _Bart-hender…..son_. How's business? Don't answer, I read the reports." Alex said, without even craning his head towards Bart.

"Well, sure. Now what's the agenda for today?" Bart asked.

"We got more stuff to do. I've been successful in making robots a thing. Now we've got an empire going. From the littlest of shit, say farming and poultry, to weapons and interstellar travel – we got them shit. Now, here is where you come in…"

Licht had already tuned out Alex. He already knows almost anything. Heck, he shouldn't even be able to know almost all the stuff Alex had going. But that was thanks to Alex and his 'youth' spell that directs the good shit to and from the soul and creates a medium that binds it's state to the body. But not the other way around.

" _blah… bah, blah blah… Blah..."_

In the easiest that he can surmise, Alex had implemented 'arms' that greatly help in factories on making whatever the thing they make the thing do. Supply lines of metals, precious stones, and other day to day chemicals are also their thing. They've been successful in mining deep in the bedrock they have in Antarctica without having shit-steins knowing a buzz. Farming and other food for fuck have been their staple in Asia, particularly – China, Japan, and Philippines. Especially on China and Philippines as both land or country sport a trait unlike the western countries; An evasive sub-system of mage craft. So, having contacts and a pre-existing establishment would help in certain cases.

At the first time Alex had discovered it, he didn't tell anyone. But after Licht had finished the focal points of western folklore, he had discovered it right away. The thing is that, while the dominant western scorns the east; the east had prospered on its own. Although why only China and Philippines, Licht still had to figure it all out. He had supposed that China had, until recently, focused on the body and its connection to the mind – which is directly connected to the soul and magical circuits. Whatever kind of practice they were practicing, only Alex knew why there was a sub-system for China. And then there's the convoluted lands of Philippines. 'Not that it is in chaos, rather, the various anchor points to the Reverse Side of the World.' He thought.

" _ngweh ngwah ngweh ngweh._ "

While folklores and other tales of heroes and superstitious beliefs were there, he found that almost throughout the archipelago, such tales and stories had been interpreted by one tribe and then by another. With the occasional mish-mash resulting into a distorted version. But these legends of genesis, creation of men, and beings that lurk around whether good or bad have been around ever since before they were invaded by foreign countries. The practices they had were of similar quality to pre-dynasty regimes of China and Africa from before the death of Christ. Worship of the Nature. Every single day, they offer any tribute they have to appease their surroundings. For every day they make through they worship. They had been treating them as spirits. And the most coercive of spirits have been worshipped as gods.

" _blah… blah…_ Anne... _blah… blah..."_

'A land of gods in the age of man. Would you look at that.' Licht thought.

And then suddenly- _*snap*_

"-ey LICHT!" Bart called to Licht's attention.

"wh..at?" Licht mumbled in his derailment from his thoughts.

"You mumbling fag, your granddaughter just finished her work and she just greeted you." Alex said.

"Oh. Hello Anne." Licht said.

"Hi again Gramps." Anne replied.

"So, what were you thinking?" Bart asked.

"Was busy thinking inconsequential things." Licht answered.

"Then what have I said so far?" Alex asked.

"I said I was busy thinking, not doing things half assed."

"Just answer the question Licht."

"It's about Bart and his part on some of the enterprise we've been building." Licht replied. Now he got to thinking again, Alex had amassed a whole empire. Aviation, Automotive, Biotech without viruses, Botanical, Chemicals, Communications, Constructions, Energy, Entertainment, Foods, Healthcare, Industries, Manufacturing, Medical, Mining, Oil, Pharmaceuticals, Research Institute, Retail, Shipping, Mill, Space Programs, Technologies, Weapons and some other branches he might have forgotten. 'How THE fuck had Alex managed?' Licht thought.

"Good. But since you weren't listening I have to summarize the objective for now." Alex said.

"I think it's about establishing control points for the branches we have for the enterprise and then improve security in order to avoid sabotage or raise efficiency." Licht conjected in supposition.

"That's what I've made Anne do, it's the deal I've been having. Buying out some minor competitions before they realize they can become a major problem up our ass." Alex said in correction of Licht's thought.

"And it has been a massive headache, I mean, Doc- why the heck would you make it a big conference? I was like intimidating them to death when the dealings have ended. They all looked like a step away from the grave when we finished." Anne added in voicing her recent experience.

"You needed experience, but, it wasn't like you're not good on your own." Alex pointed.

"So then, what was it that we were supposed to do?" Licht asked.

"While I make Bart tie up some loose ends, the three of us are going to China then to Philippines." Alex replied.

"Ah. My thoughts were not inconsequential then." Licht said.

"So, you know what Doc wants to do?" Anne asked her grandfather.

"Yes baby. Alex wants to establish control over the well secured and, honest to fuck, very well-hidden anchor points across both two countries." Licht replied to his granddaughter.

"Well then, let's get going. Bart, you know what to do. Tomorrow you clean up. Today you try to manage what needs managing." Alex said upon casting the portal to China.

"Are you sure I need to kill them? It all sounds and looks suspicious for all of them to just suddenly disappear." Bart asked.

"I did not say kill them all. I just said tie up the loose ends. It can be rattling their cage. Setting up threat why they sold their business. Asking for ransom for a stupid thing. But all of it must be inconsequential. You have two years to complete them. Just make it untraceable then we're good." Alex said as he stepped into the portal.

"'til next time Bart." Licht said in farewell to Bart.

"Yeah yeah." Bart replied as Licht stepped in.

"Later Bart!" Anne said in departure.

"Yeah, later Anne." Bart replied as the portal closed on Anne.

* * *

 **1990 December China, some secluded forest, North North-West.**

"So, Licht, how's Ba Ji Quan?" Alex asked.

"It's bullshit. Your hands would be destroyed before you've destroyed the insides of someone stronger than you, like someone in some high-end mystical suit. But acupuncture coupled with Wing Chun and Tai Chi? Now we're talking." Licht answered.

"But, that would only imply your enemy is human. Or human-like at least." Alex said.

"The world has seven billion people, it's gonna be a long time before I meet some weird shit from out of here." Licht replied.

"I'm talking about the reverse side genius." Alex said.

"Oh. Damn. A year of mastering five martial arts all for dying in the face of a mythical creature. But isn't mage craft the answer for that?"

"No. Sometimes, a good brute forcing will be the implement you need before you can start some other way around a problem." Alex said.

"Anyways, I haven't been able to scour for one of the anchor points." Licht said.

"I've already found one. But the anchor point requires a blood of an emperor. And that would only mean-"

"It was guarded by one of the dynasties. But which one?" Licht said in interruption.

"No. Forget China, we only have a few more years before the fourth holy grail war. As I've said, we won't be doing anything that won't help us anymore than seeing a key on sight then unlocking the door it was made for. " Alex said.

"Then, what now?" Licht asked.

"Philippines."

"Think we can find an unguarded anchor point there?" Licht asked.

"The ley lines over there are a bit muddled, but amongst their folklo-

"Ah. Yes, the Mt. Sierra Madre and Mt. Pinatubo. Sister mountains rumored to be split by a Fairy, a fairy that which is revered a goddess." Licht said in interruption of Alex.

"Then there's Apo. Their supposed to be 'God'." Alex finished.

"If we're leaving, where's Anne?"

"I already sent her to probe for purchasable lands. Of all the countries, this one is the most viable for exhuming resources. Then there's this massive deposit of natural gas, ice gasses, and oil. All sitting under their noses some kilometers, east, from shore on their northern most region." Alex said.

"Woah. You mean we've been making hard work all for the equivalent of it, possibly even more, to pop-up just like that? We've been spending a year just to make a deal. And the clean-up after that is hectic as fuck. Not to mention the problem of who will buy what we sell. Hngnnnnnrrr. Can we just spend half a year to claim those things?" Licht spat in frustration. For years of cleaning up after their business and connections, aside from his duties in the Mage Association. 'Rrrrraa, fuck.'

"We can, but we have to make sure there's no opposition in the first place. But to make that, think you can lead the construction of the artificial island that our 'villagers' will settle on?" Alex asked in a grin.

"Consider it done in a month. Can you get me to Antarctica then? I need your men." Licht said as he tackled the plans on his head.

'Establishing pipelines with the subs and artificial volcanic vents. Then layer the whole area with 'false' mineral deposits from a volcanic eruption. Repurpose the top layer with fertile soil. And finally, establish the center and outpost for the oilrig. Then swarm the area with Alex's men that look like 'Asians' Malaysians and Japanese. Maybe a few Filipinos here and there. Then a reconstructed language to resemble 'their' own 'ethnicity'. Then create false cover-ups for the people mashed with 'foreigners'. A great deal of manipulating the Philippine historical archives would be needed to give hints about the island. Then apply the same with the navy and nearby possible access points. A few bribes and nudges on historians and the local people here and there. Rumors might be more powerful.'

"There you go, I'll be with Bart to discuss the group behind the control over the demand of precious stone. Contact him if you need anything."

"Don't worry about me, I just need time. We need to worry about Anne. You know that we need the optimum lands. Not just any land. As much as possible it should be an island. Or a group of islands. Or just a mountain range for the matter of mining and bunkers." Licht said as he stepped closer to the portal to Antarctica.

"Just go. Enough blabbering. I still have to finish the anchor points by this year." Alex said as he stepped onto the portal towards New York.

* * *

"Mr. Mercer, nice of you to meet us." A man in faded black suit greeted Bart.

"Uh, I'm not Mercer. I'm Bart Henderson, one of his associates." 'Yeah, associate. More like one of the board of directors directly under the chief executive which resembles impossibility but then again…' he shrugged in his thoughts.

"Well then Mr. Henderson. Your father must've been one of a man to give such name. Ah, no offense."

"None taken. And I know what you mean. He always kept on saying it was the spur of the moment. Assuming my mother was giving birth, then suddenly he thought I must be named Bart. But enough about me, to who am I speaking?"

The man in suit nearly stammered as he spoke "I- a- Where are my manners?" with a smile he continued "My name is James Mathew Jr. I am representative to the collective group Mr. Mercer had wished to speak with. And it seems he had the same in mind to send a 'representative'."

"No- ", with brows furrowed, "he was just preoccupied by an unexpected clash in two of his business." Bart said.

"My bad, but now, please take a seat." Mathew Jr. said as they both sat down inside an office. With James seating on his table, as Bart presumed.

"As, I'm sure you know Mr. Henderson, that the group I represent was planning to buy Mr. Mercer's business venture. That is, in hopes of solving a potential financial crisis that our 'company' will be facing. And as before, the same offer still stands."

'Direct to the point? No dick wagging? No dick measuring? No piss length boasting? This is boring.' Bart thought as he spoke, "No, what your 'company' has offered has been insufficient. That is also the reason why I am here. Mercer was insulted. To offer him a penny in exchange of a continent? Why, that is maddening." And he ended with a casual smile.

Mathew Jr. cannot find the words at the metaphor. Sure, it was a simple kind of boast that passes every now and then in the mouths of the people, BUT HE WAS briefed. The wealth of one 'Alex Mercer' was undiscernibly gigantic. His identity was even shrouded in mystery. Not one from the group he represents had been able to uncover any leads to who he is. The closest they had come to was a contact in London that gave a Japanese family name of Kuzaki. And even then, they don't know where to find that family.

One thing, just one thing he can say right now. And that is "Ahahah, surely you can make someone laugh Mr. Henders-'

Bart, while not in the mood, thought that it's time. There's still the matter of preparing for possible retaliation, and so he spoke "I'm not here to make jokes and attempts at boasts at wealth. I'm here to give a counter offer. Any and all that your 'company' owns and will own, shall be bought. Including the facilities, equipment, tools, property, plants, and other such existing accounts on your 'company'. They will be bought at the market value or book value of your company, whichever is lower, multiplied by five. Failure to comply within a day will result to breakdown of what you represent into what it really is," Bart had briefly paused as he contemplated the easiest comparison for the megalomaniacs he's been dealing with. "-a conglomerate of society's backwater struggling to make-" he stood "-progress."

And with that, Bart had faced the double doors and spoke one final time "The whole document to the surrendering of your 'company' is on that suit case I left. Don't bother reading, it's two thousand pages. Your superiors have until tomorrow, same time as I leave this building." Then finally turned to take the stairs and not the elevator.

After thirty seconds, Mathew Jr. followed. Only to find the staircase empty, both up level and down level.

* * *

The doors opened and Bart was a bit surprised to find Alex waiting. He was planning on running to the roof then jump towards the nearest building and hope to find a back alley he can land on.

"Let's go." Alex said, as he stepped into a newly created portal to Antarctica.

Bart just shrugged in agreement as he took his tuxedo off.

* * *

 **Center Base to Antarctica. Vehicular Development Department, Naval Wing.**

"Henry."

"Sir!" The 'soldier' saluted.

"At ease, where's Licht?" Alex asked.

"He is currently at the cafeteria, sir." Henry replied.

"Let's go Bart."

And so they walked towards the cafeteria. A place where Alex had been irritated by people that had trouble parsing knowledge they had asked.

Alex opened the doors fetching up Licht's attention.

"You ready to go?"

"Let me finish eating." Licht replied.

"Maybe you should grab one too." Alex said to Bart.

"Nah, I'm good." Bart said.

"Well, hello Sir Good, I'm Licht. Care for some nourishment?" Licht said as he drank a glass of water.

"Ha. Ha." Bart said while Alex grins.

"Good, now you are here, why don't you join Licht?"

"Just stop. Dammit. Where are we even going anyways?" Bart said in mild frustration.

"You'll replace Anne, she's currently buying out patches of land for our operation. And you already know which ones to buy. But if you can buy an island, group of islands, or a mountain range, don't shy away from using our resources. Just be reasonable with the price. And speaking of price, what's with the idiots behind the false diamond scarcity?"

"I've given them an ultimatum. They let us buy them out times five of book value or current market value, whichever is lower. Or they get to collapse on themselves like what would happen 'naturally' on such businesses." Bart answered.

"Well, I'm done here Alex. Let's build an island."

"Bart, there's your portal. Licht, follow me."

* * *

…

* * *

 _Cue the music_

Thundering noises pelted the field. It has been a week since Alex, Licht, and Anne started making the island. From thereon, Bart have been hard at work.

"Sumuko ka na! PUTANG INA MO!"

But Bart had no idea which land he had to buy. And so, he scoured the land for potential. Both Magical and Physical. It was all fine. He had seen the optimal land, with spirits that occasionally lurk around to protect something he doesn't know. There's also the matter of natural resources. For him to say that it was teeming would be an under-

"Bombahin nyo na! Tang ina! Oi kupal, ikutan nyo! BILIS!"

-estimation. He could probably say that it was a 'cave system' that has a long time before it could run out.

But now? Now he has to fight the settlers.

"Kelangan ko bala! Bilis!"

It all began when he had been almost finished scouring the lands when he came across a team of scouts. C*un*t scouts.

'Shit, they're going around me.'

While he has to commend their undying will to rally under their cause, he still has to say that they can still die. He dealt with the scouts that have been given the order 'shoot to kill' when they see an unknown or unaffiliated individual.

Which leaves us with him, facing an entire camp. 'I hope Licht can deal with the Military.' He thought.

*snap*

'Three o'clock' was what he would've thought. But this is a battlefield, thoughts are for strategical approaches. And he is not approaching. They are.

He dashed, towards them li'l fuks..

"RAAAAAAAAAGGH- ugh" the militant uttered as Bart punched his ribcage resulting into a collision as Bart's target crashed towards the others.

"Why'd I have to be in here ALEX!?" was Bart's rant as he dodged another hail of bullets, opting to bludgeon the other victims in the head. With fists. Without reinforcement.

Ten men came from his back, he answered with a flurry of rubble and the body of one bludgeoned man.

"TANG INA! Granada! Bilis!" Bellowed the man that seems to lead them. And to their discoordination, Bart was hailed with bullets and explosives, effectively pushing him outside and away from the base.

Bart thought, 'Time to end this.', as he reinforced his body and activated his mystic code.

Dodging was easy, getting to them wasn't. But now, time for an experiment.

* * *

Jude wasn't a man of thinking, he's a man of action. And recently, reports had come in that their scouting parties had been decimated.

It had riled their entire camp. Luckily, he's the only leader should their camp fall. Unluckily, it looks like their camp is about to fall. Courtesy of one man. ONE, MAN.

Not even bullets could catch the fucker. Not even carpeting the area around the asshole do any good.

And now, he had somehow moved even faster. Where the man had been a blur from before, now only afterimages are left. Or whatever he thinks it might be as even the afterimage is but a blur.

"Sir, di na namin kaya, wala bang reinforcements?" asked his fellow c*un*t.

"Tayo ang reinforcement ng mga kampong malapit." Jude replied.

*BooM*

Their heads snapped towards their barracks.

"I-radio nyo na sa iba pang mga kampo, 'We're under attack'" Jude ordered as he set to lace their building with dynamites.

* * *

Bart had just set the explosives to explode. Specifically, the barracks. And now, he's stalking the main building. A conglomeration of woodworks. What seems to be a wooden long house just reinforced with sand bags and thickets was their 'main building'. The center for this base' operations.

"Sir, we can't hold for long, are there any reinforcements?"

"We are the reinforcements for the nearby camps." Said their 'commander'.

*BooM*

'Looks like the explosives were set on time. Now, let's see them proceed.'

"Radio to other camps, 'We're under attack'" the leader barked and then set to leave the room.

"But Sir! How can we tell that we fell to a.. one man? Of all the things. We're even decimated. We don't know if our enemy is even blee-'

"I don't care. Tell them what happened. Tell them to prepare. Something big is happening." The leader said as he dropped inter connected dynamites along the walls.

'That's not good.' Bart thought as he snuck up on the remaining two men inside the 'command' room.

"Think it's still out there?" the one standing behind the man on the radio asked.

Bart inched closer.

"I don't know, we need to tell them anyways. Or we're toast either way." Said the man hunched over the radio.

"Now, that's rude." Bart said, as he snapped the head of the man standing.

Flustered and running with adrenaline, the man reached for his gun.

"Wrong move."

And so, the man's jaw was broken with Bart's jab.

'Now, where's the fukin commander for this base?' Bart asked to himself.

Down the hallway, he saw the man fumbling for the 'lighter'.

"Looking for a zippo?" Bart asked to daze the man. And true to his intention, the man was set in panic as he walked towards the supposed 'commander'.

Three seconds in, and the man had found what he was searching for. 'Tsk, ten feet. I can reach him'

A shadow blur and a blood splat later, Bart had now contacted Alex with the 'potential' cluster fuck.

* * *

 **126 degrees due East, 17.4 degrees due North**

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU FUKIN DO? JUS- JUST FUKIN STOP MOVING AND I'LL BE THERE." Alex ranted at the top of his lungs. It's as if he is using words of power.

"Woah, wha- " Anne managed as she was hoisted from the waist and suddenly went through a portal.

* * *

 **Classified, Classified, and certainly classified location**

"Fukin' Bart. This is a lot of body count. Anne get to Bart on that house there." Alex said as he consumed the recently dead.

"Sure." Anne replied as she jogged towards the long house.

Alex opened a portal in frustration as he pulled a one of his 'colony' from Antarctica.

"Sir?" asked the underling.

"We've got a war under the makings as of now. I need you to be the 'commander' of this base and assume position. Nothing happened." Alex said as he made a portal towards the commander's body that Bart had dragged outside.

"I'll consume the body and then supply the data to you. I'll still have to cleanup the bodies. Scout ahead first. No casualties. Just forward scouting."

"Yes Sir!" Henry saluted then jogged out into the jungle. Assuming camouflage as he moved.

A few moments later, Alex had salvaged the bodies and had finished reconstructing the base commander's fading soul.

"Doc? We're good here. Bart had managed to prevent the last radio broadcast. So, we have some leeway for assuming the 'commander' if that's your plan. Bart has been gathering the littered dynamites." Anne said, more of reported.

"Any runners?"

"None so far, Bart said they all rushed him with assault rifles and submachine guns. All outfitted with hollow points."

"They got some other problems or were they preparing to engage non-armored combatants?"

Bart had finally finished and had joined Anne and Alex, then spoke "Somewhere in between. They were scouting the area when I've been approached by three scout teams. All of them happened to converge on my spot for exchanging reports and then proceeding another route before I tried to contact them. They answered with bullets."

"Then why the fuck did you make contact? You could've sneaked through their camp at night or contacted me right before making contact."

"Honestly? I didn't know. It's like something was supposed to be here. Well, aside from the magical and physical potentials. It's more of a gut feeling." Bart answered to Alex as Alex consumed the body of the 'commander'.

"Well, what do you know. They were mobilizing an attack party for us. No. Not for us, just you Bart. You've been doing some obvious fuck up they got curious. You're set for torture, you'll know the rest."

"How the fuck have they been so quick? I'm not even three days from since I started." Bart said in contemplation.

"Wait-" Alex said as he gestured for them to stop.

"What?" Anne asked.

"The author's neighbors are going at it again. The landlord should kick them no- Aaaaaand there their door goes. Flying. And the plates. And the broom. Baton. More plates. Another baton struck aaaand- silence. Must've been one heck o- and another mouthful of colorful swearing. Aaaan- wait, the heck was going on?"

"The base comma-" was what Bart managed as his guts flared.

"DUCK!" Alex bellowed and both servants followed. The command was more of a call to instinctual drive to survive. As a result, the two servants are now face first down in the flattened soil.

"Welp, it wasn't here. It was over there, a .22 Long Rifle and 9mm burst. And. Fuck. No one even died. Now the neighborhood got riled up. Aaaaaand, there we go. A riot. Hopefully nothing gets out of this compound."

"Doc, enough fourth wall. We really need to know why these militants would like to engage Bart."

"Oh, that's the easy part. No one knows this location. And this base is one of the 'chains' that bind them into a ring that makes a zigzag perimeter over somewhere that they can call main headquarters. And Bart, was awfully close. Eleven kilometers close. Not even that long for our standards. But well 'near' enough for them to consider you a 'threat'."

"A threat? Really? Wouldn't that be weird then and there? A lost man, a man that could potentially help their cause that has been wandering around for almost three days without even as much a change of clothes or a single accessory?" Bart asked.

"Doc, I think he's right. What's the real deal?" Anne asked.

"Well- just a moment- …there's been a recent weeding out of some opposition to the government as well as the recent establishment of… new recruits- allies? Hard to say. But long story short, they got a control of one of the lands here in m******* and the government just wants them out of the picture, hence gathering allies. Huh, would you just relish that."

"Woah, slow down, make us get the proper gist if you're skipping." Bart suggested.

"Sure, commander A'hole here got orders to 'shoot' on sight when confronted with unaffiliated individuals. There were… fuking tenacious bastards, they even keep secrets amongst their ranks. And Commander A'hole I*******-****c**** here just only got the gist of the current events. It's more from the orders and direct information supplied to them. It's actually surprising, this Jude here is one good soldier. Able to deduce the current situation on the whole and not only from his perspective but from his superiors and enemies as well."

"Oh, Doc. Please no, I know that look."

"What's wrong Anne?" Bart asked.

"He's either planning to give the memories of.. commander Jude? Anyways, He's planning to give it a soul to take form into THEN the choices would be either to give a second 'container' or become one of his colony."

"Of course, it's the colony Anne. There's no guarantee that his devotion would be overwhelmed with the desire to conform to his captor. So why not in the form of another body? Another face? One that can be controlled at the flick of the moment. We have to prevent liabilities. But we also need to ensure optimum results. Henry would swap 'identity' with A'hole. A'hole would be sent to China or to Russia as our agent." Alex said.

"AND TURN OFF THE FUKIN MUSIC!" ALEX SHOUTED.

Anne held to her ears, Bart winced but managed to say "No one's playing music. I'm telling you right now. Enough fourth wall. Even if the readers don't know what the fuck you've been doing behind this 'piece' of whatever 'this' is."

"No. Not talking to you guys. I'm talkin' to- you know what? Let's just pull the strings right now so that we can go on with the story." Alex said.

* * *

And so, Alex had pulled the strings. It was then shortly followed by Peter Pan saying that Pinocchio was irritated that someone managed to make him 'ejac***te' right inside of a sleeping Fiona on a tower guarded by you know what. Shrek wasn't there so; the dragon took the blame because why not?

Licht had not been able to see nor read this so… he just made due with his tasks. Tipped off the locals and then managed to convince some journalists that there was some gunfire. This gave way for his other rumors that there had been infightings within the c*un*t. Another pull of ' _strings_ ' and he had made amendments to most of the Philippine Historical Archives and even made an 'old book' to testify for some nefarious shit for what plans. There's also the coercion of some military officials to set some leeway for obscure things that 'didn't' happen and things that do exist.

Anne on the other hand, have been, using one hand and a mouth, pleasing an insatiable 'Counter-force'.

While Alex had been recording data from available saliva samples, he must say that he can now create a forced evolution amongst his servants.

What with the forced adaptation the cells in his servant's body and the seemingly endless capability of repairing itself as it saw fit.

* * *

 **199x, some elaborate ritual in Japan.**

"Who said you can look up, mongrel?"

"But you said 'you can'."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID."

"Then it's you who said I can look up."

"Just DON'T FUKIN LOOK UP!"

…

"Oh no! There's something inside you! Quick, let me cut it out! Ooooh. It's red. Wait do- AAAAAAAAAAGHKK-"

…

"SABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"

"Yes, I heard you the first time Lancelot."

"SABEERR!"

"What?! Pheesh. Please. The grail supplies us knowledge of the current era."

"SABeR!"

"OH COME ON! I can't do that!"

"SABBERRRRRR!"

"$*()^%%$^&*()(%$ off Lancelot!"

…

"Treat this as your mates' reproductive juices, drink!"

*thwack* - _splash_

"SINCE YOU WANT IT TO SPILL IT OVER THE GROUND, I GUESS YOU ALL WANT ME TO GET FUKIN. GENGHIS KAHN WILL PALE IN COMPARISON WHEN I'M DONE."

…

"SABER!"

"Fuck off Lancelot. I'm not do that thing."

"SABBERRRRRRR.. saber?"

"Yeeeeaaah… NO. Go kill Goldie, then you MIGHT get to."

"SABER!"

…

"By my authority as an Asshole, I command you to destroy the GRAIL. By my authority as your master, I command you to… what was I gonna say again? HEY Goldfuck! What was I saying?"

"YOU DARE ASKE ME?!

….

….

….

…

Well, you dared. And you were saying… Suckahkahk?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! First Lancelot, and now you? I don't even have a DICK!"

"Thanks Goldfuck, NOW BY MY AUTHORITY AS YOUR MAStER, I COMMAND YOU TO GROW A d-

"NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo….. Wait, that would mean I can fuck you both…"

"Oh no, no, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK YOU GOLDFUCK, YOU AND YOUR GAYSHIT FUTA-shit-spackling. FUCK YOU! Stay away from me SABER! Good thing I never finished."

…

"Prepare your ass, GOLDIE!"

"Ohhhmm, fuck yes, get over here saber, I don't have one so let me have that."

…

* * *

"What was that?" Anne asked.

"What- what? Which what?" Alex asked.

"THAT." Anne pointed up.

"That was a nip slip, but more of a time skip." Alex said.

"And what are you doing?" Anne added.

"Pleasuring a girl?"

"HNnnnnhhgggg… Ahhh ye~, fu- ohhhh.. mmmm. Ah! Ah."

….

….

….

* * *

Cha ra ran, CHA ra ran, cha ra ra chan, Charara chan, chan! CHAN CHA RAN!

 **JACK HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY!**

Guess the last part's reference. Ciao.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"What Ciao are you fucking about? The chapter's not yet done you idiot."

Great..

* * *

"Fukin author and his shenanigans." Alex mumbled as he scuttled with his fingers on his 'HUD'

 **Logs ]]**

 **Status ]]**

 **Inventory ]]**

 **Pause ]]**

 **Options ]]**

'Let's try pause' Alex.

In an instant, everything turned gray as Alex felt his feet rooted. The fabrics of reality temporarily halted from being woven..

 _ **Designation ZUES AMALGAMATION-**_

"It's ZEUS, not ZUES."

 _ **It has been deemed to sound as Sue. But with 'Z' and morphed to with ZEUS. Therefore, Designation ZUES AMALGAMATION ZZ3189, why the sudden pause?**_

"I was just trying to get close with this disease. Even if I was 'rampaging' I had no 'time' to even peruse this shit. And even if I did, all I got was to check up on stats, inventory, notification, and the like. Never even knew 'pause' button would work like this."

 _ **As part of ANYBODY's gift it is overwhelming for the likes of you, and you sound ungrateful.**_

"Nah, not really. I mean, I'm over powered but look at what I do."

 _ **Oh yes. The One True High Council has been debating over this.**_

"Really? Then they already know why I'm getting bored like this."

 _ **Yes, to summarize, 'What is the point of living if you get what you want the moment you want?'. What would be your suggestion?**_

"In accordance with the Decree of The One True High Council, I hereby move for remotion."

 _ **The Over Council had suggested that already. But The One True High Council has not given consideration-**_

"What the fuck?! Why not? This IS FUCKING BORING."

 _ **You try running the Source, let's see you say boring.**_

"Fine. What was the suggestion then?"

 _ **You are to be the main protagonist. Again.**_

"Alright, that sounds bullshit. I was already chosen by my over lords remember?"

 _ **That was the jump-starting section oft.**_

"That's an even worse bullshit."

 _ **Since, you are in the Nasuverse. You are hereby sentenced to be the centre.**_

"Look, I already am the center of this Fic. Dig?"

 _ **Even so, the Plot can only revolve so much as much as the Over Mind.**_

"Are we talking about the comics or the…. You know.."

 _ **The other subject. Not that poor excuse for a being.**_

"Next chapter?"

 _ **This chapter.**_

"Well then, cue the-

* * *

-line break…" Alex said as he trailed off.

'Okay, you know what? Fuck you!'

"I have not even unpaused and then I get back here unpaused? THEN YOU EVEN interrupt me? Fukin. FuK!"

A slosh of water and a figure of great physique stirred then spoke, "Doc?" Anne asked from the bath tub.

"Yes Anne?" Alex asked.

"Fourth wall?" Anne replied in return.

"Fourth wall." Alex said in reply.

"So, what happened?"

"There's another mish mash with The One True High Council, then our story gets spieled or something. Possibly something horrendous, like Serana and Lydia suddenly popping into this universe."

"Doc, sorry to burst your bubble but, weren't you the one to drag them here?" Anne _explained_.

"Hhhhhhhh… another bullfuck within a shit spackle. They fukin dragged me into another timeline and fused it with another. Conniving against each other, yet they haven't destroyed themselves. What are they? Some bored enti- well they are bored. Get up Anne, I'm gonna go building the army."

"But Doc.. My bath. That's unfair." Anne protested in a series of huffs.

"Fine. Just hurry up." Alex said.

"No." Anne demanded.

"What?"

"I said, No."

"Hhhnn. What do you want now?" Alex said in exasperation.

"You. Me. Bath." Anne said while stirring in the tub.

Alex complied and reduced his 'garment' into non-existence and joined Anne. He would probably be just running through equations on solving quantum tunneling, maybe quantum super-positioning. What happened as soon as he stepped over the tub was not what he thought of.

"Anne, what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Nnnfibbllnnffing?" Anne answered in a muffled way.

"I get that you don't want rivals for attention, I get that you have your needs and wants. But do you really have to nibble me?" Alex said as he sat down the tub with Anne behind him, nibbling his shoulder.

Anne separated from Alex then spoke, "Please?" as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How long?"

"Forever."

"Two hours it is."

"Wh- No!"

"Just do what you want."

Anne almost squealed. Almost. But just proceeded on doing what she wanted.

"Where's Alex?" the woman asked.

"Somewhere around the Lunar base perhaps?" replied the man with a smile.

"Seriously, where is he?" the woman asked again.

"I don't know." Licht finally let out.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then." The woman replied as she moved towards another place.

…

"Yeah, this rocket goes to England. Make sure it's incomplete and irreversible!" Bart shouted as he directed the 'soldier'.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Bart."

"What is it?" Bart asked while not even looking.

"How goes the weapons project?"

"Y- The magical or the mundane?"

"How about both?" Licht asked as they moved onto a nearby observation platform.

"Well, Licht, I don't know how Alex made this- but it's almost done. We just need him to break it. Or, test if that's what he refers to." Bart replied.

"He sure can make the shit." Licht replied.

"Yes, well if some random scientist said this was possible- I might've said bullshit. But it's right here in our faces." Bart added.

"Still, a secondary living tissue that bolsters all possible aspects is a major fuck up for our enemies. Assuming there will be one." Licht interjected.

"What was this thing called again?" Bart asked.

"I don't know, something like Polymimeiosis or s-

"Poly-mimetic Synthissue." Alex corrected.

"Woah, Lydia was searching for you. You didn't see her?"

"I already got that moments ago." Alex said as he joined the two in the observation platform.

"So why make this?"

"Is that idiocy or rhetorical nonsense?" Alex asked.

"You know what I meant." Licht explained.

"It's a 'second skin'. And you guys are not immortal. Well, ageless, but not immortal. For when I'm gone, and I will be, you guys need to survive some tough shit. That includes interstellar travel."

"Woah, woah, woah, I THOUGH THIS WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A WEAPONIZED ARMOR?" Bart asked in surprise, with a tinge of glee.

"Fuck yeah Bart. It was supposed to be. But then, I got to thinking, what the hell happens when you guys encounter a terminator?"

"The fuck's a terminator?" Licht asked.

"The answer to that, Licht, is this." Alex said as he snapped his fingers. Soon after, one of the stationary Poly-mimetic Synthissue formed into the figure of a T-880 series.

"I can assume that cannot move faster than us." Bart said.

"Plus we're stronger, not to say that we both are boasting but, are you sure they'll be a threat?" Licht interjected.

"I am sure of that shit. Plus, it's a machine. Therefore, it can be produced. And something that is produced with metal and some silicon and a few other metals can be made in just a few minutes."

"What?" Both Licht and Bart asked in stupefaction.

"They can be made in large quantities, therefore if they managed to get loose, no matter how resilient humans are- it's gonna be a 'Goodbye cruel world' scenario. That scenario is what Gaia wants. Therefore, should they exist, their 'tolerance' of magic will be bolstered. By how much is not a concern. It might just be enough to tip the scales."

"Then why are we here? Why aren't we out there ensuring that none of this happens?" Bart asked.

"Relax. My kids got this."

"Your kids… Damn, I almost forgot them. Were they the ones you got from impregnating and shit before you got here?"

"Yep, tha's from Lydia and Serana. Not to mention other women who I will not be naming. Assuming some of them are here."

"Well, no one else other than Lydia and Serana are here." Licht said.

"We're getting off track. What can this thing do now?" Bart diverted.

"It can let you survive space, through equivalent exchange. A single burst of prana and it will start producing oxygen from your skin cells, it will also use the carbon dioxide you breathe out to make nutritional sustenance- kind of like photosynthesis, and finally flight." Alex explained.

While he explained the lighter subjects, one thing he forgot to mention is the ability of it to conduct the capabilities of a super computer.

"Well, you two should thank the narrator."

"Thanks?" Both Licht and Bart said in an unsure manner.

"This suit also houses an AI. Or will house an AI, I haven't gotten to that part"

"The hell's an AI?" Bart asked.

"An artificial intelligence. While I would have wanted to bound a soul to it, the effects would be similar to creating a robot with a soul. Although we already have them, that's not the point of this second skin."

"So you mean, there's someone we can talk to… inside that thing?"

"It's not just inside. It can communicate to and with anyone as long as it can." Alex said.

"By the word 'can' you mean all?" Licht asked in clarification.

"Not all, just what a normal human and a computer or radio is capable of."

"Are magi involved?" Bart asked.

"No, while it can help you in mage craft, it cannot initiate anything that is thaumaturgical."

"Woah, I just realized something again."

"Licht. No. Not now, you wasted the last chapter with that shit." Alex said.

"No, it's not that kind. It's just that, you said that we need to be aware or be prepared against them robots. So why are you creating one? And giving them the 'artificial' ability to think at that." Licht said in his realization of the situation.

"Licht, while I know things you don't, I just can't discount the possibility of The Over Council to ruin things. They are under The One True High Council, yes. But they can do things even when unsanctioned by The One True High Council. And I made the AI, **I** made it. Therefore, I rule over it. Or her. Whichever the preference will be."

"Her?" Bart asked, while Licht thought to himself.

"I named her ADA. Automated Diacritic Armament. It's capable of distinguishing things, then the name came when I made the upgrades."

"We thought it's called Poly-mime Sin Issue?" Licht said.

"It's Poly-mimetic Synthissue. But that's it's name when it was just as an armor. But now it's capable of things. So give her a name. ADA."

"We're off course again, what about flight? How long?" Bart asked.

"As long as you can engage in equivalent exchange." Alex answered.

"Skin cells again? Won't we get flayed alive by this thing?" Licht asked.

"Dead skin cells and prana. Dead skin cells allow it to perform a series of process kind of like what your body does when it needs to maintain your youth, and it just performs the mystic code embedded to it. I know, I said it is incapable of performing mage craft, but that it. Nothing more nothing less."

* * *

"So Bart, how is it?" Alex asked.

"Needs a few stretch but otherwise alright."

"How about you Licht?" Alex motioned for Licht.

"I think we have a problem with oxygen. But assuming that a human will be the one using that is. Our bodies can already survive with just half a liter of air for hours on end, but a human? This rate of oxygen production is very low Alex." Licht answered.

"Too much oxygen is Lethal, too low is suffocating. ADA can you recalibrate that?"

"Of course Sir." ADA answered.

"So, should we test it now?"

"Not yet Bart, we need to finish calibration." Licht said.

"Licht is right, and the point is that we will be extensively using this outside Earth."

"You mean space?" Bart asked.

"Yes, of course. That's the point of this suit. So that you can flee when it's too much on the ground." Alex said.

"Calibration complete. Sir, would my data core be left here? I would not be able to assist you outside Earth if it is so." ADA explained.

"ADA, your data core is still unfinished. Only here in this base can you be stable. Give me a day and I'll fix that. For now, I'll make a compromise." Alex said.

"Thank you Sir."

"Sure. Let's go. Bart. Licht. ADA, open the hatch."

"Opening."

A clunk later, and three humanoids in silver armor flew to the skies with silver streaks trailing as they go.

"Licht, check comms." Alex said as they soared higher.

"Comms, online." Licht replied as they passed the stratosphere.

"Bart, check comms." They passed the magnetosphere.

"Comms, operational."

"Okay then, initiating satellite uplink."

"Sir?"

"Connection success. ADA, can you monitor our suits?"

"Connection unstable Sir. Although I can get packets of data at minimum."

"Bart, circle around the Earth. Try to avoid the ISS. Maintain radio silence if needed." Alex ordered.

"Copy."

"Licht, try landing on the moon. Check for surveillance." Alex said through the comms.

"Sure."

"ADA, upload current positional data of Mars."

"Course plotted."

* * *

"Doc? Henry, where's Doc?"

"He's currently enroute to Mars Ma'am."

"Then why am I here?"

"I… Do not know ma'am."

"What did he use to get there?"

"The Poly-mimetic Synthissue units, ma'am."

"Get me there."

* * *

"Licht, status?"

"It's kind of numbing here. You can't even hear a thing. Just your body.. functioning."

"Well at least you can still hear things, what about the Moon? Any sign of the Archetype?"

"None. Not even a trace of prana."

"Check back when you find something."

"Sure."

* * *

"So I just wear this?"

"Yes, ma'am." ADA spoke.

"Say, how come you can talk to Alex and still be able to talk to me without magecraft?" Anne asked as she wore the suit. As simple as stepping into it. Phasing into.

"While Sir Alex may be inbound for Mars, it was just his unit that I can transmit into."

"Oh, so you can talk through this suit? Does that mean I can also talk to him?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll patch you through."

"DOC!"

"WHATTHEFUCK?!"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Uhmm.. You were sleeping?"

"Hhhhhh, there goes Alex Mercer and excuses 101."

"Ha. Ha. You're talking through this channel. Which means, ADA. You're in the suit?"

"Yes, Doc. I am wearing it."

"Then, that makes things easier. Take the portal to your left."

* * *

"Woah, Doc. Wat. Da. Hek."

"You're welcome."

"NO. Where th- WHY are we in space? I thought this was a prank!"

"There you go with your thoughts. A lot of deaths are caused by that kind of thinking."

Alex booped Anne.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because."

"Hnnngghhhh. Where are we going now?"

"ADA, upload the positional data to her suit. Construct a low priority process auto-pilot for her."

"… Process complete." ADA replied.

"Are we really going to take a day?" Anne asked as she read out the HUD.

"Yes, why?"

"I haven't taken a bath yet."

"You'll do-'

"Alex, do you copy?" Bart's voice spilled from their transceiver.

"Loud and clear here. What is it?" Alex asked.

"The ISS might've spotted me. They're hailing me."

"Don't respond. ADA, engage stealth suit program 'Chameleon'."

"Thanks Alex. What do I do now?" Bart said.

"Dive through the Atlantic see if you can try using the mapping function. ADA, what's the status of the ISS?"

"Still hailing sir." ADA answered.

"Shut down their comms for 10 seconds."

"Done." ADA replied.

"Doc."

"Yes Anne?"

"Can we shut off the radio?"

'Here we go again.' Alex flicked his fingers "There. Now what is it?"

"Can.. we.. you.. know.. space.." Anne said in stuttered speech.

"Ho- fuk. Anne, what the hek?"

"But doooc.." Anne pleaded.

"Fine, get over here."

Anne trembled in joy as both their suits melded to form a container.

"Initiate Program NZ-3A." Alex said in monotone.

"Command acknowledged. Disconnecting systems." The 'onboard' system bellowed.

"Now, do what you want." Alex groaned to a giggling Anne.

* * *

"Alex? Alex. Do you read me?" Licht rapped in frustration.

"Sir Alex is currently unavailable. Please follow Contingency 2187."

'2187? Contingency?'

"How many of these Contingency are there ADA?"

"Current Database count is at five hundred and twenty-eight thousand, six hundred seventy-two."

'How the fuck can Alex make that many?' Licht thought.

"What do I do?"

"Fly onto Russia, reactivate Bunker 127a. Then activate AA missiles. Shortly thereafter, the activation of Singed Units."

"Well, talk about preparing. This is overkill."

"Correction, Overkill is not viable for current situation."

"It's just a prison. She can barely move."

"Error. Must comply. Force Contacting..

* * *

"Satisfied?"

"Yes Doc!" Anne replied as she pecked Alex.. everywhere.

Alex was about to reply when, "Warning! Contingency 2187 in active."

"Anne, I know you want to enjoy things but a problem is ongoing."

"It's fine. I've got my fill."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you're turning into a nymph."

"DOC! I am not that low!"

Both argued and on as they made their way back to Earth.

"Bart, do you copy?"

"Bart here. What do you need?"

Alex thought for a second and then spoke, "Get over Russia, and help Licht."

"Copy that."

…

"Anne, can you go back by yourself?"

"I can't go with you?"

"You might not want to."

"I'm going."


	11. Lemonide (Lemon and Cyanide)

_Past the thinning horizon,_

 _I will be waiting-_

 _Always shining;_

 _Unending_

* * *

"Arcueid? You there?" Alex asked from the entrance.

" **Leave.** "

"Well, Anne, she's here."

" **Leave.** "

"Are you sure about this Doc?" Anne asked Alex as they venture inside the castle riddled with chains that had seemingly have no start nor end.

" **Leave.** "

"Yes I am. The only problem is that, we can't know for sure if there is the possibility of Arcueid being alive." Alex said as they venture forth the throne room.

"But isn't that her voice Doc?" Anne asked as she stopped and let Alex proceed to the empty throne.

"Firstly, she should be here. Them fuckers fused our timeline to some shenanigan line."

"So there's the chance they fused it to one where Arcueid isn't alive? But doesn't that mean she could also be alive, like her being transported to where she isn- ohhh. The concept of her being dead overpowered her."

"Almost. It's not that the concept of being dead or alive, no. It's just that she must've chosen on the other timeline to _rest_ and it could've been also the same with ours. Therefore, she's 'dead' on both timelines that fused."

"Soooooo… Where is she?"

"Gone."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"But then, how come this castle still exists?"

"This castle is a marble phantasm, which morphs the area around it to whatever power or image the caster makes it so. It's different from a reality marble. If you remember, I have both." Alex said as he transcribed runes in the air.

"And?"

"A marble phantasm varies from one person to another but Crimson Moon, according to the association's archives, has a 'seed' amongst True Ancestors from which he can then 'revive' his self. These seeds are what actualizes their 'purity' that allows them to tap onto Brunestud's power. These seeds being a separate identification or identifier for the 'vessel', which is a True Ancestor, conflicts with their views. Therefore, the resulting outlook cannot allow them to have a Reality Marble based on Crimson Moon. But they can instead use this 'seed' to morph their surrounding to project the 'views' of Crimson Moon onto the surrounding area. That 'morphing' can either be opposed or unopposed."

"So this one's unopposed for a long time? How?" Anne asked.

"Simple, there is no greater will to oppose such manifestation. Even if Crimson Moon is no more."

" **Leave.** "

"That doesn't explain this omnipresent voice."

"Nah, that's just a recording. Played on loop when someone trespasses." Alex said as he finished.

" **Leave.** "

"Really? It doesn't feel like it." Anne said as she changed her stance.

"It was supposed to feel like that. I'm done here. Let's summon Arcueid."

"Hhhhh, another addition." Anne mumbled.

"Anne, I can hear you. The transceiver is still on."

"Why do you need a True Ancestor anyway?"

"Because."

Anne sighed in defeat. When someone with that logic gets into a debate, it's pretty much useless to argue.

" **Live, awaken, reborn. This I command you.** " Alex spoked as power spilled from his voice as the runes glowed.

" **Leave.** "

" **I won't repeat myself. Don't make me.** " Alex said.

" **Fine.** " The voice said.

In a few moments, something swirled on the throne. The form of a blonde with long hair wearing white sleeves lined with gold. And a white dress draped with blue as it passes from the midsection downwards in a triangular pattern. The blonde stirred.

" **Release me.** "

"Fine." Alex replied as he dissipated the runes and waved for the entire castle chains to vanish.

" **Why had you awaken me? I was resting in reflection.** "

"Yeah, hello to you too bitch." Alex replied.

" **Y-!** " Arcueid responded with anger. A swipe from the left hand forming a curved ethereal slash aimed towards Alex's head.

Anne tried to move but found herself unable to, confused she looked at Alex- emanating with excitement. At comprehending this, she sighed.

Alex on the other hand, just stood and made no move to defend against the oncoming attack.

 _-schhhliicnk!_

"What are you?!" Arcueid asked in bafflement.

"I'm your master." Alex replied.

"Master this." Arcueid replied as she hurled two concentrated swipes of prana. A grinning Alex swatted the attack.

"Was that it?" Alex taunted. Arcuied's expression turned sour as she started to transform.

"Doc, just finish up already."

"Shh, let her do her thing." Alex replied to Anne who just sighed.

"Wh- where am I? Who are you?"

"Hello Arcueid, I'm your master."

"You are not Crimson Moon."

"Yeah well he's dead."

"And he will revive."

"Which he has probably already done and failed."

"No." Arcuied replied in a growl. This growl further spurned into rage. In a second, Arcueid had gone mad.

With a snap of his fingers Alex opened a portal to Anne's left.

"Go." Alex said to Anne in anticipation of Arcueid's action. Without looking.

"Bu- fine. You better get back." Anne said without waiting for a reply. The portal closed thereafter.

Arcueid had finished transforming- "Do you really get over these phases?" Alex offered.

"ShuTT Up!" Arcueid bellowed and dashed. In only half a second, four slashes were made, to which Alex accepted like mist.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH**! **!**! **!** -

To accent her point, the chains around the place writhed into existence. After a moment, they all surged after Alex.

"I think I should move but, to prove a point I won't." Alex said as the chains tried to pull him apart and squeeze him at the same time.

"I guess this would take us time." Alex sighed as he uttered the runes he need to cast the bounded field around the whole area.

This bounded field was made to speed up the perception of time of those inside. A bounded field very common in the Mage's Association for cases where specimens would escape and any other possible implements. The difference with when Alex casts this one would be the 'Words of Power' implemented.

Temporarily calming, "What di….- _do_?" Arcueid muttered as if the space was being distorted.

"I sped up time inside here. You seem to be needing it."

"Who are you?"

"No. The question would be, _who are you_?" Alex asked in return.

" **Ar** cue **i** d….. **B** runestud." Arcuied said, trying her best not to choke on her words.

"Alright, Arcueid. You seem to be better to speak with in this aspect, so I'll be blunt. Until recently, I've been rooting in The Reverse Side. And I was successful, Crimson Moon is no more."

Upon speaking of Crimson, the chains rattled.

"W **h** at. d'you- **d** o?"

"I stopped the mechanisms in place for his resurrection among other things. Now-'

"Wh **a** t?"

"I came searching for you."

" **Leave.** "

"I can't just leave you here." Alex persisted.

"Why?"

"To be honest? I'm a bit on the horny side." Alex replied. Arcueid on the other hand remained with a blank expression…. other than her blood lusting form.

" **I** \- have memories. **Was** killing, dying, hunting. Oth…er memori..es—" Arcueid managed only to clutch her head in pain. And writhe. Unknowingly, she had released the chains constricting Alex.

'Well, there we go.' "Shhh. Don't push it. One at a time." Alex said as he hunched over Arcueid's writhing body. Not wanting to feel weird, among other things, he left the suit in standing position as he moved towards her.

"…-ay." Arcueid whisperingly hissed as she clutched her ever hurting head.

"Come on. Take it easy."

Just as he was about to reach and touch, Arcueid's left arm went for his heart. The arm went through without as much as a hassle grasping a heart on the other side.

"Well, so much for full human emulation." Alex spoke in grunts as he slowly pulled the transforming Arcueid's trembling arm.

* * *

"Hnnnnn.. ughh.. wht happnd…" Arcueid grunted in pain as she stirred to sit sidewards.

"You alright?" Alex asked as he sat cross legged.

"No. I'm thirsty."

"Suck me then."

"…"

"Well, that didn't sound the way I meant."

"Who.. are you?" Arcueid sputtered as she recovered from her haze.

"Well, technically, your new master. In actuality, I'm no one to you. But in plain answer, I'm Alex Mercer."

"You don't smell like human, how can you have blood?"

"Ohh, I'm much healthier than any human. In fact, I'm The Prototype."

"You- prototype? What are you the basis of?"

"Of a certain character in a certain metaphysical way in a physical sense while transcending or bordering the idea of a 'character'."

"I'm thirsty…. Hungry.."

"Well, my offer still stands. But why are you even bound here?"

"Something about drinking blood, I think? But the other might be something about will.. mine? I- I.. don't know. I don't even want to know. There's a lot of faces I have swimming in my focus.. If the unpainful memories are to go by then I rather not know why these people left me here."

"Want me to help you with that?" Alex offered as they still sat on the ground.

"Not knowing? Sure. But how?" Arcueid asked righting herself.

"Just gonna touch your forehead."

"Go for it."

Alex then moved forwards and used his thumb to touch her forehead. He thrummed with prana as he finally placed his thumb. After a series of electrical pulses later and Arcueid seemed to be in a haze.

"There. I've scrambled your memories then purged them. They'll be ineffective in this fused timeline anyways." Alex explained.

"You are full of things that I can't pin out. What is going on?"

"First is that I'm here because I'm horny. Yes. I want to fuck you. Badly. You don't know how much self-control I'm exerting right now.

"Next, the timeline I was residing in was fused with another, thereby making a mish mash of it. As you seem to be far from earth, you seem to be lightly affected. After that is, me being The Prototype has something to do with my title.." Alex paused.

"Well?" Arcueid asked.

'Fukin red eyes, fukin blonde hair. Fukin plump blody.'

"Alex?" Arcueid prodded again.

"Ahhhh…. Title. Right, I'm the Third Counter Force."

Arcueid raised her eyebrow in question. More of confusion and measuring.

"I'm serious here. Look here, I'll be radiating prana." Alex said as he opened his circuits and cycled his stock of prana. Amounting to… G64.

The air started to distort like heat was emanating from his body. His body however, began to glow as if lit by fire. The very humidity increased, as if it was a viscous fluid.

"Well, that is a lot. No doubt." Arcueid said in satisfaction. "But since when were you feeling the urge?"

"Just right when I saw you actually."

"How long was that?"

"Well, if we return to the normal time, that would be three minutes ago. But converting to inside my setup, almost twelve hours now."

"Did you leave?"

"No, of course not. Why would I?"

"Well, you were with another woman right?"

"Right.. You saw her earli-'

"It was brief, but no, it's her smell lingering on you. More of essence not actual smell. But you get the idea."

"Damn. So I got no chance then?"

"Depends." Arcueid baited with a smile and crimson eyes seemingly flashing.

Alex grinned. "Getting a little bit naughty there aren't you?"

"If your status of being a counter force is true or even if you managed to fool my senses when you radiated all that prana, I got not much of a choice. I'm stuck here, you have a way out, it seems."

"Ah. Don't be desperate on me now."

"Just weighing my choices."

"Well, here's a choice. A set of them. Become mine and me yours, however partial it will or would be or even if it isn't. Or be on your way and do as you please. Another would be to whatever it is that can possibly be."

"That doesn't sound like a good proposal."

Alex shrugged, "What's the point of flowery words anyways? Simple truth, simple choice, simple consequence."

"Spoken from experience?"

"Like you wouldn't believe it. I've lived a very long life. And it didn't exactly went the way I steered it. Now look where I am, lusting after a being of much allure I can barely contain myself."

Arcueid giggle. "So much for flowery words."

"Ah - 'Alex hung in the lull of realization. A smile formed in his lips, 'you got me."

A moment of silence passed as both stare into each other's eyes. What Alex saw was the eyes someone longing for…. Something. Maybe purpose, he supposed. But what Arcueid saw was off putting.

Past the current layer of lust, she saw age. The very definition of a long time. This mere moment of seconds seemingly hours for her as she stared into those eyes.

After a few more thoughts, she finally broke the silence.

"So, what now?" Arcueid asked.

"Well, if you're still hungry and thirsty…. I can provide myself as the seal for our concession."

"You… want me to eat you? Like a predator would a prey?" Arcueid asked as she roused in place.

"Why not? So long as you are sated I'm fine with it."

"Really? But you don't have blood. You- your body might not be even of flesh."

"This body is of flesh, trust me. You're a True Ancestor, you basically shouldn't feel hunger nor thirst but things are weird and let's keep it that way for now."

"Are you really sure?" Arcueid asked in a contained excitement evident from her slight trembling.

"Ye-' As soon as Alex opened his mouth and the sound 'y' came out, Arcueid sprung onto action. The suddenness of the action pushed Alex on the short staircase leading to the throne.

Arcueid was digging deep between Alex's right shoulder and neck, allowing the blood to seep.

"Does this mean the concession is in effect and that I too can do as I please?"

Arcueid was busy digging onto what tasted like the richest source of magical essence and physical nourishment. Not wanting to interrupt the experience, she grunted in acceptance, "mm."

"Are you sure?"

"mm!"

Three seconds after hearing, Arcueid's clothes suddenly got ripped with the wind. She couldn't care any less as she savored the moment.

Alex hoisted Arcueid from and with her legs whose head is stuck between his shoulder and neck. "Pardon the sudden the intrusion." With that, Alex thrusted deep into Arcueid.

"MMM!" She grunted in pain, but with pleasure from the essence draining.

"Don't mind me, just enjoying this fine temple."

As much as Arcueid wanted to roll her eyes, she just grunted again. Alex took this as the sign for him to start moving.

"I'll go slow." Alex spoke as he slowly went _in_ and _out_.

Being interrupted by the 'unnecessary' sense, Arcueid tried to shrug off by further digging into Alex's neck.

"Ah, hey, I'll be forced to go rough if you go like that. There's plenty just don't be greedy."

"Mmmm..mm."

 _In_ and _out_. Alex thrusted, until Arcueid separated from him- his lips- from the draining.

"Ffff- uahh… tha- hhhnn, -t was mmm, stop moving -AH- I'm talking!"

Alex stopped, and adjusted Arcueid to get a better look at her.

"Well, have enough?"

"Not exactly. I need direct access, I can't keep my mind off on how small I get from yo-ah-u stop moving!"

"Sorry can't help it. You're clamping down on me."

"…"

"…"

Both of them fell silent. Then Alex spoke.

"You want a better way to drain me?"

"Yes."

"You might be doing that already in two ways. One is me getting to work, the other is while I bleed."

"Very funny. Ha -uhh- ha. Tsk, I- would you just let me speak wit-mmm-hout ahh.. mm..interrupting?"

"You seem to be enjoying it though."

Arcueid looked away, unable to find the words to retort with.

"Fine, kiss me then." Alex said.

Arcuied raised an eyebrow in question as she faced Alex again.

"I'll let you drain me that way."

Without words Arcueid struck at Alex. Lips mashing together, her tongue invading Alex. Mashing her way around. After a moment, the essence began to flow.

Not wanting to separate herself, she coiled her arms against Alex's neck, wrestling his tongue with hers. This movement caused Alex to instinctively grab her plump bottom. His fingers perfectly digging as they found purchase.

Still going with the flow, he began to slowly plough Arcueid's dripping slit.

Every pounding- Arcueid would moan, further eliciting Alex to speed up. Nonetheless, he remained in rhythm.

Until he had enough and started to plough with considerable speed.

Arcueid hung her head back from the sudden change. Alex only stared in appreciation.

After a second she struck again with her lips, draining yet again.

 _Up_ and _down_. _In_ and _out_ , he went. Bodily juices dripping from Arcueid, as every pound she clamps down.

A few minutes and they both started to slowly slide off the staircase. Alex then broke off from Arcueid's lips.

"Why?!" She asked in bafflement. Her breath hitting Alex, as she rested her head on his. Both staring at each other's eyes.

Alex stood and the walked backwards to the throne. "Need better positi-" was all he can say as he was struck again with lips and tongue.

After a few steps, he finally sat on the throne. Hands still digging on her plump bottom, he hoisted Arcueid. Soon thereafter he started to move while still lifting Arcueid.

Ploughing her as fast as he could. Arcueid was heavily affected as her tongue and essence draining became erratic.

Being overwhelmed by the sensation she broke off from Alex's lips.

"H-Ah, mm, hhhh, ahh, mmmm, mm" her breathing skewered with pleasure as it further incited her.

Not wanting a break for his mouth, Alex worked his way down to Arcueid's breasts, pushing a bit backwards to allow him space.

Finding his target, he began to go suckling.

"Hmmmm, oh.. Mhmmm… Ahh-leh-x.."

He stopped his assault on her breast, "Yes?"

"Mmhhnnnn.."

She leaned in to peck him, "Ah-I nnnn cu-ahh..mmminngg.."

Teasing, Alex suddenly stopped for a few seconds.

Breath running ragged, Arcueid closed her eyes as she rested her head on Alex's.

Sensing her rest, Alex suddenly started to plough her again, drowning Arcueid in the ecstasy of the act.

"AH! Ah-lhehxx" Arcueid moaned as she dripped wet. Regardless, he pounded away.

Peaking yet again, "Mmmmmmmmmm-' Alex sensed it and suddenly stopped.

"WHY?!"

"You're cheating."

"H-aH-ow? Ih-i-is that?"

"You're gonna come while I won't be. That's not really considerate."

"Considerate or not, you have to let me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You move."

Arcueid groaned, "Fine." And then started to slide up and down.

"Ah, fhmm.. mmm.."

"This position is used up."

"Wha-'

Alex leaned in to peck her lips, "Sit on me." Arcueid then turned and tried to sit on Alex.

Without even having completed half way to sitting, she was pulled down.

"MNN!" Arcueid let out.

"Let's stay like this for a few minutes. You might be already full with my essence. What more if I released some deep in you?"

"Alright, I guess. But why the sudden pause?"

"Just want to enjoy the moment. Well, the thing about life is that it's a vicious cycle. No matter how short or long the span of time it consumes and space it takes, it will churn on you eventually. So while it lasts. I'll enjoy this one with you."

"How sweet." Arcueid said sarcastically.

"No-' he paused as Arcueid pecked him '-I'm being serious here."

"Fine." Arcueid said as she leaned backwards and kissed him again. Draining him.

* * *

"Ah! Mmm! Mmm! Nnnnn… hhhhh.. More!" Arcueid moaned as she spent out her breaths.

"Mmmmm. mm. ah, yyy. Hhh. Mmmmm!"

Alex, got to position, it was time. He thrusted one last time, and his seeds flowed forth.

"Ah!Lhhheeehxx!" Arcueid let out as she too came from the bliss.

Fluids erupted from Alex, making Arcueid's stomach bulge. But as soon as it happens, it deflated. Apparently, this too she can absorb.

Arcueid, still sitting on Alex, leaned back and shared one deep kiss.

"That was fun."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"It was fun."

"Heh, glad you enjoyed it."

They locked into an embrace again. Sharing another deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

"The heck is taking Doc so long?"

"Relax Anne, it's only been what? Five minutes?"

"Tell me then Bart, how long have we spent on that Inception Box?"

"A-'

"Don't answer, how about when he apparently succeeded on accessing The Reverse Side? He got a bounded field, right? For how long were we in there?"

"…"

"You can answer now."

"Five minutes outside. More that twelve hours inside." Bart answered.

"And how long has it been?"

Suddenly, the doors opened.

"What happened?" Licht asked as he approached the two.

"It's been five minutes or so since I came back. Doc's taking long."

"Maybe the opponent was strong?" Licht asked as a supposition of 'import'.

"Gramps, you and Brat, both know what happens when he gets serious."

"Hey!" Bart replied on the offhand insult.

"Sorry, author's typo I guess."

"Now, you're sounding like Alex." Alex said.

"Yeah, I'm sounding like Do- DOC!" Anne squealed as she proceeded to try and tackle Alex to no avail. It ended up her hugging him from his neck. The portal was still open and this presented a problem-

"Oh." And suddenly Anne dropped and stepped back. Just one step. Then inhaled. 'There. He got laid. And it was intense.' Anne thought as her face molded into blank coldness.

"Anne. Come on. We had this talk." Alex said as Arcueid stepped through the portal.

"Yes, and apparently you two had some…fight'-" Anne said with a laced tone. What it was laced with was perhaps the hissing coldness of Jealousy.

"Jealous much?" Arcueid said, wearing a set of clothes like what she wore when she transformed the first time.

"And now she's wearing your 'second skin'…. So great Doc." Anne said as she walked off the door, to outside and flied off the oilrig.

"Well, that's what I told you about life. And now I'm off to chase her." Alex said to Arcueid.

"Don't mind me, I'm already fine here." Arcueid said.

"No, Bart resume your mapping. Licht, you go map the moon, and if you can, plant some bugs on some satellites. Just steer clear of the ISS."

"Sure." Both men said and shortly followed the way Anne let herself out.

"Now as for you, let's get you to my continent."

"You own a continent? Which one?" Arcueid asked in interest.

"Antarctica." Alex said as he waived for the portal to appear.

* * *

"Henry."

"Sir!"

"Give Arcueid the tour of the base or whatever she will be needing. I'm doing something hectic."

"Well, so much for your 'harem'." Arcueid cooed.

"I'm limiting myself to what I already have right now. Anne can't control herself when she's jealous. The only good thing is that this timeline fusing let me have two out of the blue without her reacting as much as now. But with you? My appraisal might have not been flowery."

"Stop it." Arcueid said without any emotion.

"What? Speaking?" Alex said.

"Yes."

"Sure."

" _Henry, you know what to do._ "

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Okay, I have had enough, get me to the surface."

"This way, ma'am." Henry said.

Arcueid felt everything here in a move. Everything had work. Had a goal. A purpose. 'Even if it's vague, or impossible, it was what I…' Arcueid trailed off as she thought.

The elevator lurched upwards, after a few minutes, she reached topside.

"That'll be all, Henry."

"Ma'am" Henry saluted before turning the elevator down. The good thing was that all those near the elevator heard Henry, else they might have thought she was an infiltrator.

"Time for fun, I guess."

* * *

"ADA, display current position."

"Displayed."

"Not mine, Anne's"

"Displayed."

"Unmoving? What is she doing in the Everest?"

"Current body scan indicates intoxication, not by alcohol but by bodily function." ADA replied in answer.

"Well, shit."

* * *

"Anne?"

"Get away, Doc. I'm busy."

"Busy what?" Alex said as he sat beside Anne.

"Thinking why you are constantly on heat and as if my constant urges and advances towards you matters like a fly."

"It's not like I'm always on heat, and when I'm on heat, like REAL heat, my mate usually dies. And that means my mate is already like me for me to even be on HEAT."

"Well, as gramps said, 'There you go with your lies again' it's not like I can't prove it or can.. It's just you." Anne spoke as tears ran down her face.

"Anne, of all the woman in the world. Magi or mundane, why did I choose you?"

"Gramps."

"Besides that?"

"Nothing but a whim."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you're near immortal?"

"Because you need loyal servants."

"And?"

"Nothing else."

"Well, not even greek heroes got that privilege. Some still died of human life. You however have a long life span. Heck, you are as resilient as fuck. All this because I said so. Because I chose so. Now why the fuck would I choose a jealous little girl?"

"Same reason as every pervert in the world."

"Oh. Wow. You've really hit below the belt. Actually you might as well be hitting me in the balls."

"So, who cares?"

"I do. And so does your great great great grandfather."

"Cares about hitting someone's balls, metaphysical or not?" Anne asked, tears still spilling.

"About you."

"Then WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SET ME ASIDE LIKE USED CONDOM?! WHAT THE FUCK IS A CONDOM EVEN!?"

"And there goes the wonder of fourth wall."

"DOC! ANSWER ME!" Anne shouted with shaking voice. Tears welling up even deeper than the last.

Alex closed in, and put her in an embrace. She didn't give resistance. She just wailed.

"AM I not EnOUgh?!"

"DOC!?"

"answer me." Anne muttered with a weak voice.

"Hhhhh, things are hard to explain Anne. When you lived long enough like me, love tends to kill you. Not physically but emotionally. Mentally. It corrodes you. Sometimes it does that. Sometimes it doesn't.

"But the greatest things in life is that knowing there are ups and downs."

"JUST answer."

"Before I do that, what powers do I have?"

Anne sniffed but struggled, "…full biological control, third counter force, gamer disease.."

"And many more. Those are just the surface Anne. Now, ask yourself. If I have had much of these powers, what can I do with it?"

"I-'

"Don't, the answer is simply Hell. I can make everyone here the same as you. Ageless. Rapidly healing. Strong enough to withstand being dripped in acid for a whole week and still be fine after that. I am capable of tormenting every single creature. I am capable of turning every one against each other. But still haven't."

"…"

"I can dominate you forever. Rape you until I give up, that is if I even wanted to ever stop. I can erase your body in the most painful of ways and then resurrect you in full health shortly. Yet I still haven't."

"…"

"Tell me now Anne, why I do actions that does not hurt anyone besides when they have done me wrong?"

"…"

"Tell me, why I chose to make love with you when a simple flick of my wrist and you'll be falling for me?"

"…"

"Back when before I made you ageless, what was the reason behind it? What was the consent?"

Anne had now stopped shedding tears but nonetheless still sore from crying and emotionally torn. "Gramps is breaking, and I have a choice."

"Exactly. Your grandfather is on an emotional breakdown. Your contract with me isn't even a contract that forces you to follow my will. It just acknowledges you as my servant. It wards you off against unknown elements and complications. I have done this to ensure safety. And before you made it, you understood full well that I might just make you into one of my mates; a harem was bound to happen. I'm not saying 'I told you so' but why have I chosen you? I could just let your gramps suffer that breakdown. He'll become a sharpened blade to me. Cold and effective. At your whim, Bart could've been an old guy with kids right now."

"Stop Doc. I still don't get it."

"Now, you're getting it."

"Getting what?"

"There's no point."

"There isn't?"

"There isn't. All my time I have been thinking that myself. Kind of like this moment when it happened. Wind passing over me, the sun just right over that horizon, and then me thinking things."

"But why are you setting me aside like used condom?"

"I'm not setting anyone aside. I'm giving everyone a side. Anyone who does not side with me will get to see life as what it normally is. When I let you with me, you see things differently. I am not going with the importance of why and how or what happens when one doesn't fuck for who knows how long. I'm gonna go abouit what the fuck happens-'

"Beating around the bush."

"Fine, Anne. I fucked you because I wanted to."

"IS that A **l** L?"

"No."

"then what else?"

"You."

Anne cocked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Hhhh, across time, there are select people you will meet that will keep bugging you when you sleep, stop for a minute or two, or times of lull. These people bug you in your memories because they played an important part in you or with you. No matter how small or big. When I fucked you, I enjoyed it. Every last moment of it. Etched on my mind."

"What are you getting at D **oc**?"

"That there's no point. Imagine this Anne, this is for you. You see a man, he's all you've wanted. He seems to be fine no matter how you look at it. Then one day, you both got together, you both fell, did good things, then got hitched, from there you realized it was plateauing, then at the end of that, you saw downhill. If, it was the same, that you climbed up only to return back down, might as well dug a tunnel through it or went around it right? But then what was it that you felt when you got up? Was it the feeling of exhilaration? Was it the feeling of surpassing a summit? Or was it the way the sun Rose up and Settled across it? The journey? No, that isn't the problem. The problem was why were you even walking forwards?"

"So that I could move."

"Exactly, moving onwards. Either you got bored or not or something else entirely. ADA, display current visor visual from Arcueid."

" _Displaying_ "

"See her Anne? Not moments ago, she was there on the moon, trapped, stranded. She was safe there, no one would bother her if not for me meddling. But look at her. She's enjoying chasing some deep sea animals."

"Yes, I'm looking." Anne grunted.

"Hhh, now, back with the summit, plateau, the climbing, and moving. Why move when you can stay perfectly still? Well, it's because something somewhere is out there, lurking. Waiting to pounce on you like a bitch. Yep, tha's life. So you move forwards regardless of reason you choose. Then there's this obstacle. You don't know what to do, but somehow you needed to get over it. Because if you don't, life will come at you."

"…"

"But then, why the fuck had you moved in the first place when the only result would be you, at the crutches, limping away from your predator? The answer would be, 'consciousness' no matter the level it will urge you. Move you."

"So that's it then, you're basing this on your ability to think, act, feel, and respond?" Anne asked in fit.

"Anne, I was not saying that."

" **W** ha **T** were you saying then?"

"It is pointless."

"You are pointless. I'm leaving, don't come near me ever again." Anne said as she prepared to lift off.

" **SIT**."

And so, Anne was forced to obey the power behind the word. Not because she was bound by a paper, but because power was directed.

"That Anne, was one of the many example I just said. You were trying to move away so that 'x' will not be able to catch you. But regardless, it was pointless. You got grounded."

"I STILL DON'T GET IT! WHY THROW ME AWAY LIKE THAT?!"

"Hhhhhh, Anne. I throw nothing. Keep saying throw and you'll see my patience snap and the definition of the word Throw."

Anne, shut her mouth. Not from the threat but from the point made. She knew her life could be forfeit the moment of the contract's enactment.

"Fine."

"Undress yourself."

"WHY?!"

"Because I said so."

* * *

"Mmmmm"

"And now you're moaning? You told me you weren't FEELING anything."

"I lied okay?!"

"And long story short, my servant is just one jealous bitch on a constant heat."

"So what?"

"Now you ask me?"

"AH! Hmmmm, sto-OHP!"

"I won't. Until you cum out a thousand times. We both know I can keep this up for the entirety of this planet's life. And we both know your body will be responsive to any incapacity. You can't cum? Your body will allow you in ways you haven't know before until it's all you'll know."

"Doc. pleas- uhh. . .. mmm stop this" Anne pleaded, sobbing. Alex, playing mind games, suddenly stopped.

"Tell me Anne, how is this not different when you wanted me on a subway train station? How is this not different when you were itching in space? How was this not different when you were asking me for the first time?"

Anne sobbed, and sobbed, "It's different okay?! I- Jus- I just know!"

"And now my servant is all knowing. Tell me, which hole am I going to penetrate next."

"nnoo" Anne whimpered.

"please."

"doc."

"no," Alex began rubbing one of his fingers near the hole.

Anne fell silent, utterly helpless. Not even her grandfather can help her, no one.

"Anne, I'm starting to look like the villain. Stop sobbing." Alex said as he picked Anne up to sit with him, cock still inside her pussy.

"Come on, you're not even trying, you're gushing wet." Alex said as he pecked her neck to her cheeks.

Anne however, sobbed even deeper. Alex just embraced her.

"Anne, no words will say or define all that you experience. Even if a collection of words make sense like these sentences I'm saying, that's all they are."

But Anne didn't stop. She sobbed, and sobbed. Alex however, continually caressed her back.

It took a while and Anne stopped sobbing and directly fell asleep. Although not a peaceful one. Alex though, cursed himself as he forgot to pull his dick out from Anne. And pulling out would disturb Anne.

This plan, backfired. Now he has to hold back. Again.

* * *

Anne, yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Anne jerked. She felt a cock inside her, and she's still wet. 'How long was I out?'

"You were out for a whole day."

"Really?"

"Yes. The stress got the best of you. Now, I'm itchin to fuck because you slept on me with your crying."

Anne just buried herself in Alex's chest. They were both naked. But the cold did not even make them feel the word 'cold'.

"Still gonna mope?"

"yes" Anne said weakly as she twirled a finger somewhere over Alex's body.

"You know Anne, your state is very much easy to read. Can you move? I need you to get over a bed."

"I'm fine" Anne spoke in another weak voice.

Alex just lifted her and opened a portal.

"um, doc. your…"

"I'm not pulling it out. You're enjoying this."

Anne blushed and buried her head deeper.

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad. I get it why you get jealous. Just don't over react. And now look at you, trying to be all tsundere bullshit."

"just go." She mumbled.

"Sure, sure," Alex said, as he 'accidentaly' slipped his right foot, causing a temporary instability. Causing Anne to dip further down, as if Alex thrusted.

"nn"

"Oops, slipped." Alex said nonchalantly.

"-.."

"What was that?" Alex asked as he passed through the portal followed by the two 'second skin'-s

* * *

 **Central Base to Antarctica** , **Master Quarters, Master's Bedroom.**

"Oh, didn't expect you Arcueid."

"It's fine. Still, could've invited me for a threesome though. You two are gone for a day and a half. That's some 's'extreme." Arcueid offered.

"Nahh, Princess Tsundere-wannabe here, which failed badly, was just suffering plain old jealousy."

Anne weakly smacked Alex with a fist. Arcueid began examining them.

"Fine, fine. We're going somewhere. Maybe later Ar."

"Sure. But why are you still both unfinished?"

"Oh, she fell-' Anne began to poise'-asleep on me." And then struck. Weakly. Repeatedly.

Arcueid laughed lightly, "really?"

"Yep. Gotta go." And off the two of them into the portal. Leaving Arcueid with two 'second skin'-s


	12. Sounds of Lull

" _Up, was your cage. Down is your location."_

" _Even so, I must do and make haste."_

" _No. Such is but foolish ploy."_

" _Ploy, plot. Both are played. I will, regardless."_

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Central Command Room, Center Base to Antarctica. August 199x**

"FUCK!" Licht shouted as he ran across the base. Alarms blaring. Klaxon ringing. The 'hornet's nest' has been riled.

"WHO THE FUCK SET COURSE FOR US?!" Bart shouted as they both get to the command room. A five-storied single room filled to the brim with the most advanced technology as of this time. On a scale of One to a hundred, one being the steam age, a hundred being in the years of two thousand one hundred. Licht must say it's on a hundred and fifty.

"Sir, it is not much of a course. But it is just pointing at us with a gun. By gun, nuclear warhead instead."

"Are you sure Jekyll?" Licht asked in confirmation but more of assurance for the following actions. Not a second after finishing his last sentence he ran off again with, "Bart, can we set to intercept now?"

"ADA might be able to track it. But by then, even if we managed to stop it, we have nothing to safely detonate them without someone knowing. Once it happens, all eyes are on us."

"The fuck can we do?" Licht asked in frustration, not because they can't do anything, but because they have to hold back- somehow.

"Sir, we can always have ADA force transmit disarm signals to disengage it's nuclear mechanism."

"No, that's dangerous. It's revealing our capabilities Jekyll. Has someone gotten wind of Alex? Anne? Arcueid? Lydia? Serana? Not even someone other than us?"

"No Sir."

"Licht, let's just focus. Someone pointed a nuclear device on us. We can answer with ballistic missile or an even heavier payload. We still have options."

"No, we can't do anything that pulls the eyes on us." Licht stated.

"Well, that would certainly put a damper on- hey Jekyll, how accurate is the targeting over us?"

"Eighty seven percent accuracy with the main elevator as the center."

"Licht, that accuracy is fucked up. Someone knew something. And that isn't possible through technology. We both know what Alex did. What it does."

"Yes, this only means magically attuned or was with the help of magecraft." Licht replied.

"Sir, how about we set the missile off course instead?"

"No Jekyll- and Bart, look, even if we did manage to counter the damn thing with technology or brute force, the fact will remain that we survived it-'

"We should use this against someone who'll be coming here after they finished." Bart finished.

Gears scrunching up the possible course of action, Licht spoke. "Right. Now Jekyll, get over to the Gadgets Lab, tell them have that something that makes things. Make that 'thing' make a tracking device look completely like a fly, feels like a fly, sounds like a fly, smells like a fly, and the shit. Just make sure it can send the data."

"Sir!" Jekyll saluted as he rushed towards his new orders.

"Bart, get on- oh right. We're both wearing it right now."

"So, what do we do?"

"We do what we do best. I think."

"Stealth mode?"

"Stealth mode and a bit of reconnaissance. Maybe."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

"Hah- hah-" Lydia panted out after a pleasuring ride. To her side, Anne lay sprawled- spent from the bliss.

"Ahhn Ffhmm- mmnnn," Serana, on all fours, moaned out as she took Alex and the brunt of his thrusts.

Arcueid kneeling on Alex's left, draining him through their kiss.

"Ahh! OhhMmm! Fhmmnn! Fhuck!" Serana moaned in delight as she took the thrusts. "AH!" Alex spanked her ass and she replied with tightening.

"Ahh- Ihmmm—mmcu- cumming!" Serana panted/shouted as she came gushing. Spasming out.

Alex, still unspent, pulled from Serana. Who slowly felt the ebbing of slumber.

"My turn now?" Arcueid asked as she broke from their kiss.

"Yes." Alex replied as he laid down.

"I'm riding?" Arcueid asked with mirth.

"Just jump on."

Arcueid moved over him and went into action without delay.

"Can I?" She asked as she positioned above Alex in cow girl position.

"Sure."

In a whirlwind, Arcueid rode as she drained Alex with their kiss. Her juices whisking over their nether regions.

"Mmmff- fhmm- mmmm-" Arcueid hissed out, to which Alex responded by holding her by the hips and started ramming up on his own.

"!" Arcueid staggered and set their lips apart, saliva dripping, to cling on Alex for support as she felt the pleasuring assault.

"Hahhmnnn- mmnnnn- nnnnfff"

"Ah-lex"

"Oh no you won't." Alex said as he stopped.

On a whim, Arcueid bit a chunk of his shoulder and spat it off then asked, "Why do you enjoy this?!"

Alex grinned and replied, "You know I still have to come. First with Lydia, then Anne, and Serana. The three of them came a lot. But I still haven't."

"So?" Arcueid asked as she pushed her hips down.

"We should come together." Alex replied as she pulled up.

"Should've just slowed down!" Arcueid replied in a grumble as she felt Alex plough back in answer. Instinctively, she coiled her arms around Alex's head for support.

"Nnnnhh- nnhmmm-" Arcueid staggered again as she felt the pleasure.

"Ar-" Alex said as he motioned his head. Arcueid felt more than saw. She answered with a deep kiss.

"Mmff-" their tongues wrestled as she felt herself drip from the cock repeatedly attacking her. Her pussy squelching as he piston deep into her.

Arcueid separated, "Rr- rhe- rhead- dhy?"

"Not yet."

"Sl- oH, down.." Arcueid suggested as she pecked him.

Contrary to her suggestion, Alex sped up, further deepening her pleasure.

"AH! HmmMnn-" Arcueid breathed out. Alex, sensing the eventual peak, slowed.

After a few seconds of catching breath, Arcueid then engaged Alex with her tongue, they wrestled as Alex picked up the pace.

"Mmff- nmmmm!" Arcueid moaned as Alex went faster.

"MMMmmnnn- nnfffmmmm" Arcueid moaned again in pleasure as she felt it build up.

Feeling unsatisfied, they both tossed and turned. Clinging onto each other to ensure the continual feeling of pleasure.

First, they ended up sideways, then reverse sideways, and finally settled on standing with Arcueid being hoisted from the rump facing Alex.

Arcueid separated again, "Cuh- hmmm- ing!"

Alex just resumed smooching with her and speeded hammering her.

"HM! MMff! **!"** Arcueid crowed as she released the pent-up pleasure. Then, she felt the rush of fluids filling her up. Even try to make her bulge as the quantity never ceased to increase by the gallons.

Finally, she broke the touch of their lips and absorbed the bodily fluids she received. "You know, you can still go on, right?" She asked with a grin. Alex returned it and drank her up. Their tongues battling for dominance.

Arcueid pulled away, "Fuck me more." she said with mirthful mischief.

"Ye-" Alex trailed off, his face slightly contorting as his senses alerted him. "Sadly, we are under attack."

Arcueid raised an eyebrow and slowly got off of Alex and went on to wear her 'second skin', which is technically Alex's. As she wore it- it morphed into a bit thick and white long-sleeved shirt, a purple skirt, socks and a pair of shoes.

He closed in and started feeling her up. She arched back to reach him, and drew his energy.

"Some idiots with a nuclear war head wants us dead."

"What's a nuclear war head?" she asked as Alex grinded with her ass.

"It's an explosive device that could decimate almost a third of the continent. But what's with you? Why the sudden change of outfit?"

"Just feeling much freedom of movement in this one."

"So, you want to go?"

"Are we leaving them here?"

"Well, if that bomb explodes right on top of the continent- it's not that it will kill us, we'll be safe. But that explosion will wake them up. Just look at them, sleeping peacefully. Satisfied, maybe. But dragging them over there will put them on an alarm. It's better for them here. Plu-"

"shh shh-" Arcueid said as she put a hand over Alex's lips. "You talk too much."

"But you like this mouth when it pleasures you." Alex countered as he moved in to kiss her.

Arcueid replied, deeply. As they broke off Alex spoke, "See?" She went for his arm and glued herself to him.

"Let's just go." Arcueid said as she smiled. He wore his own 'second skin' and went through the portal after her.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Central Command Room, Center Base to Antarctica. August 199-**

"Well, what do we have here?" Alex asked to no one in particular as he and Arcueid exited the portal.

"Sir! We have detected several nuclear warheads pointing at us as the alarm went on."

"Where's Licht and Bart?"

"Topside Sir!"

"ADA, recall those two back down h- maybe I should go up. Hold on that ADA. Ar, you coming?"

"You already made me." She answered in a grin.

Alex was forced to keep his laugh and just smiled. "You know I could kis-' Arcueid cut him off as she kissed him for a few seconds.

"There. You're welcome." Arcueid stated with a smile.

Alex grabbed her by the waist, "You're getting better at this." He said as they went through the portal.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Center to Antarctica, Research Village.**

"Hey Bart."

"Oh, hey Alex. What took you long?" Bart asked.

"Some subjects… came." Alex replied to which Arcueid snickered.

Confused, Bart just continued on, "Anyways… Licht had started to clear this village- er, the animals. He's moving around right now. We're just waiting for ADA to confirm the launch."

"What else?" Alex asked.

"We had these fly trackers." Bart answered and showed a flew flies on his hand.

"No one's gonna come close in a radioactive zone, unless… Well, that solves the mysterious part of how they got to point at us." Alex said in contemplation.

"Mysterious? What mystery?" Arcueid asked.

"Well, basically, no modern way of pin pointing this area is possible at a range. They seemed to have bypassed that whi-'

"Means they are doing some work-around with magecraft?" Arcueid suggested.

"Possible." Alex replied whilst Licht approached.

"Yo, Alex. Bart done explaining everything?"

"Well, just one thing. How can you expect they'll be instantly here?"

"I.. I don't know. I just- you know.. something rubs you a certain way and you just know that that's it." Licht explained, making Arcueid snicker again.

"Wh- what'd I tell? What's funny?" Licht asked in a confusion.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just an idea of what –' Arcueid snickered but nonetheless elbowed Alex, '-just forget it." Alex said.

"Sir, launch detected." ADA spoke as she displayed the HUD on Alex's second 'second skin'.

"Well, One hour 'til impact. ADA, any alerts from America? Or any other country telling them that there was a launch?"

"None, Sir. The launch was detected as orbital satellite launch trials."

"Well, that puts a certain individual and his predisposition towards me. Might've been only him and he's affected by both Gaia and Alaya. Or he's just one of the many that set the plan into action. If it wasn't so, well, that's one ungrateful asshole."

"Who are you talking about Alex?" Arcueid asked.

"The Magus Killer. And a few helping hands.. Maybe."

"That misguided kid?" Licht asked.

"Licht, he's not a kid anymore." Bart corrected.

"Anyways, Licht head back inside, Bart do something useful with Licht. I keep forgetting which ones go undone."

"We'll start by listing those." Licht said as both of them moved towards the base.

"Well, where's the rush? I felt the alarm in them earlier." Arcueid asked as she turned to Alex.

"Maybe because it's the Third Counter Force that ordered them? I don't know."

"I'm- I can still feel hungry and a bit thirsty." Arcueid said.

"Now that you mention it, I think I haven't got the chance to study True Ancestors. Or just you for that matter. Maybe you do get to feed and drink after all."

"I'm bored." Arcueid stated as she slowly hovered.

"Going somewhere?"

"A few screwing around. A bit of this and that, over someplace."

"I thought you were mine and vis-à-vis." Alex asked without a change in tone nor facial expression.

"Not that kind of screwing. Not after what you can offer."

"Safe travels then." Alex bid, and without a word Arcueid flew in a speed just near Mach 5.

Alex turned towards the nuclear warhead and spoke to himself, "Now, time to stop a nuclear warhead and boop an idiot."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Classified location, Russia, 10 minutes after launch.**

"Hey, hey, Kiritsugu. Still trying to save?"

"Can't. Unable."

"Illyasviel?"

"Both."

"Even your adapted son? The fuk's going on?" Alex asked as he moved towards the control panel where Emiya is.

"Speech. Hoe. Stage.."

"Oh, so tha's why you can't give full sentences. What's with the hostage though?"

"Humanity.

Future."

"Oh, the fifth holy grail war and uhmm… hm.. Angra Mainyu doing jackshitz on you, plus Counter Forces forcing you to do this?"

"Yes."

"Sign here with your blood." Alex ordered as he pricked Kiritsugu's index finger.

"Done."

Alex shifted in place and slowly radiated power. " **Ki** ritsugu Emiya. From henceforth you are my servant. **Heed my call.** "

"I. **Answer**."

"The bill is made, the contract established. You are under my employ." As soon as Alex finished speaking, a swirl of power appeared and vanished in a blink.

"Thank you." Kiritsugu said. After that, he was forced onto one knee as he felt his body _change_.

"Shit. That's some curse you have there. Well here's two things. One, you get to live with a lesser version of that pain because Angra Mainyu sends his 'fuck you'. Another would be for me to give you another body. Erhmm, the Third Magic I mean. But that would render your soul a bit insensate. Until I find a way…to… Well, I can transform your soul into another one that isn't human, but will you abandon your human soul just to remove Anga Mainyu's curse on you?"

"YES!" He writhed as something crawled under his skin, under his very being.

"Wait a sec…" Alex said as he blazed through the 'swirl'.

"Not that.."

"Mm…"

"Okay, got it. Don't move."

"Ican'twiththisPAIN!" Emiya shouted in one breath, teeth grinding against each other.

"Okay, you'll feel a bit weird but this'll be quick."

In an instant, 'Kiritsugu Emiya' or 'Emiya Kiritsugu' was non-existent, but after that instance he was rightly returned.

His return was not the way he wanted. He felt his being. His entire being- being forced to change; to morph. All he can think of what he feels, what he can visualize, is a spectral copy of him being forced out of his body. The spectral copy writhed and struggled to continue latching onto his body.

Every time his lookalike specter was being pulled he feels a bit lighter. But every time it latches back on it-

"Hold steady damn it!"

-makes him feel heavier. A burden more than his previous state. But with one final pull, the specter was yanked out and was eventually disintegrated by a gigantic hand.

"..ird."

"Say what now?" Alex asked.

"I said 'That was weird.'."

"Oh, you're talking about that thing you saw while closing your eyes, right?"

"Ye..ah. I think."

"That was me, pulling out Angra Mainyu's taint as I also morph your 'soul' so that Angra Mainyu can't find any fittings to fit with."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But, I need you to forget about your daily life with your offspring and adopted son."

"Why?"

"You still have job to do. The world isn't free of unnecessary evil."

"Un…. Necessary? That's-"

"Yes. Tell me, will a doctor not earn if he does nothing when he can clearly say that his patient is suffering and has no hopes of living?"

"Well, he can give closure for their family, and / or otherwise still earn." Kiritsugu supposed.

"There's that as your conscience says. Kill one to save ten? But is it worth it to prolong that 'closure'?" Alex asked in turn.

"What are you getting at?"

"Suffering beyond that 'closure' is unnecessary. But this is just not an example so don't go into hospitals and just kill them off. Fuck no. Don't. It's just that the world is spinning away and every single sin is being committed without stop."

"…"

"Your wish is impossible, I know. But I'm sorry, that's how life proceeds. Tell me this, how do you define everything?"

"By all that is in the universe? I can't answer this properly. Maybe you can have a better shot at this with Kirei."

"That faggot's still alive?"

"Yeah, apparently Goldfuck wants him to be an anchor point in this world so that she can still _be_ on this world."

"Well, I'm gonna do something about that. We're getting off track. You define everything with all that there is, is what you said." Alex stated off.

"Yes."

"Well you are right and almost wrong."

"How?"

"Kiritsugu, you cannot define shit without it's polar opposite."

"Nothingness?"

"Just nothing, but yes. Heck, I can't even begin where to start with this argument but.. Eh- try removing 'everything' what will remain?"

"Nothing."

"And then Nothing is all…?"

"That there will be. Essentially turning it to ' _everything_ ' that there is. Is- is that what everything will turn into?"

"Er.. For a brief period yes. There comes an instance that the universe or _a universe_ will go onto another cycle of existence. But continuing, you remove ' _nothing_ ' and what will be left?"

"Everything. But without nothing, what will be left to say that 'that is everything' when you can't even say or define an absence nor void that gives.. meaning to it?"

"Now, you're on it Kiritsugu. Good. But back to my MAIN point. You do everything, farewell and the like then off you go around the world, cull the unnecessary evil. Maybe I'll send you off to space."

"Space?"

"Interstellar travel."

"Ah."

"Oh, and you don't have to kill. Just detain or incapacitate them for a moment and send the message and some of my colony will get there."

"Aren't you based on Antarctica?" Kiritsugu asked in confusion.

"Yeah, well.. You certainly don't know what really happened but.. There's **this** timeline and there's this one that I reside in and -a conglomerate of these beings that reside beyond the weaving of reality- that wanted things… those fukkers controlled these two strands and fused them together into one. So now, I'm on a timeline where I have pulled my kids, oh and my two women from my previous harem."

"What?" Kiritsugu asked plainly, stupefaction still yet to kick in.

"Yeah, what a load of bullcrap right?"

"WHAT?!" Kiritsugu asked in perplexity.

"Let's go, there's just a few minutes before impact."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Antarctica.**

"Hold still." Alex said to Kiritsugu.

Alex held his hand up, just before Kiritsugu can ask what he is doing, it then erupted with a lot of runes. Every rune spewing out as he waved in a strange pattern.

In a few seconds, the nuclear device turned invisible and then suddenly exploded. The explosion ended up collapsing inwards and not outwards. The light of the explosion however, was not secured and leaked off through the thousands of spells covering and ushering its own effect in synergy along with the others.

"MY EYES!" Kiritsugu shouted as the light blinded him from up close.

"Oh, right, forgot about the light. Don't worry though. You'll regenerate as if fucknauts happened like passing flies."

In a second the explosion ended. Kiritsugu finally stabilized.

"Let's get you an armor and a few equipment." Alex said.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Central Base to Antarctica, Weapons Development Lab,**

"SMG or Assault?" Alex asked.

"Silenced Assault." Kiritsugu answered. Though still managing the fight off the after visions of the explosion.

"M5AKc it is. Scopes, Red dot, Holo Sight?" Alex asked.

"What's the holo sight?"

Alex motioned towards the gun with the holo sight.

"This.. is good. Can you somehow put a magnification instead of just displaying it normally?"

"Oh, just press the button on the left side of the sights."

Kiritsugu pressed the button as Alex said, thereafter he saw that the sights magnified. More of zoomed by three times the normal sight.

"Great. Just.. how come I haven't found some of this in the market? Legal and otherwise."

"Because it's me who made it. The blueprints to be exact. My colony manufactured it."

"Again, Colony?"

"Oh, I'm not originally human. I'm was a viral being. The beta stage for evolution. And then things went spiral from there and here I am."

"Oh..kay.. How about ammunition?"

"Seriously? Are you fucking right now?" Alex asked in irritation.

"What? I didn't do anything right?" Kiritsugu asked in return.

"Exactly, no fuck that, I meant what the fuck?! Can't you just use projected material?"

"You do know that it ends up a hollow object, right?" Kiritsugu countered.

"Oh.. fuck. I forgot you just got here. The problem I have with is this, recently we've been having problems with what to do to gain more wealth as the era ushers into technology and shit. So, we ended up with projection and trying to come up with a permanent way for them to 'be' without using another magecraft on it. Turns out, we have a lot to do, or missed out. There's the problem with the object's composition, it's form, concept, making-"

"You can project bullets now?"

"Yes."

"Why not skip the gun part then?"

"Well, you tell me."

"It saves space and encumbrance won't be an issue."

"But is it permanent?"

"No. But it can save costs."

"Can you constantly project?" Alex asked.

"No, not exactly."

"There, the best argument would be the mental strain of individually projecting thousands of them, instead of just one mag at a time as it is -one loaded 'object'-, and only one magazine can fit the current gun. Imagine then, if a battle went on for hours…"

"The mental strain of having to do something again and again in large swathes would be taxing, but the usage of a magazine would make a pattern or order that the mind will instantly adapt to like muscle memory. Leaving a lessened strain compared to a thousand bullets." The Magus Killer answered with supposition.

"Almost. It's just that, you can't suddenly have a thousand bullets ready to launch at an enemy. It's equivalent exchange for exerting the mystery using prana, the problem would be in 'creating' a 'material' that you'll suspend in a place synchronous to the caster or the earth. The air can't miraculously be turned into whatever element you want. Especially in the form of bullets that will somehow be suspended in air. Why am I debating this with you? Get the lesson from one of the computers lying around the data center."

"So… Armor then."

"Right." Alex motioned for them to another section of the department.

"Here you have a lot of shit to choose from. But I'll suggest you get the Poly-mimetic Synthissue. Although there are other armors best suited for other environments, this one is suited for almost anything." Alex rattled off as he pointed towards the displayed poly-mimetic synthissue unit.

"What can that thing do?"

"Want me to list them off or just the basic capabilities?"

"Probably the whole list."

"It can withstand even the vacuum of space, you can dive to the deepest point in the ocean and feel almost nothing, it gives or allows the capability of flight, acts as a second skin that protects you from almost anything, and can allow you to eat, sleep, piss and shit inside it."

"That, sounds a bit unhealthy… So how?"

"How what?"

"That last part."

"Well, it allows you to access the embedded mystic code and advanced technology in it. It converts almost every single waste the user can produce into a usable form. Like dead skin cells. Although when you shit it just uses that for storing energy.

"That energy is then transformed, transmuted, converted, into a usable energy. It is the same with mana. All are stored on a separate energy storage. Aforementioned storage is used for reactive shielding and warding. The eat part is when you activate or let it be passive to absorb the current air or water you are in contact with and with prana, it converts it into a nutritional substance that can then be used by the body. Or, if the mystic code is jeopardized, the tech system will wrest the processing priority and use the carbon dioxide you breathe out and the sunlight plus the air, photo-fuking synthesis. When it's a low priority, it's one of your sources for restoring energy cores."

"How tough is this?"

"Take a shot from a tank and you'll feel like a teenager punching you- full force. But with magecraft? I'd say, a hundred or more from a finn shot before it can even show wear on the shield hud.

"And before you ask what is a heads up display, just wear the damn thing."

"Alright." Kiritsugu replied as he stepped forwards but suddenly stopped-

"Don't stop. Just meld with it, you'll go through it. Or it'll fit over your form."

And the famed Magus Killer stepped inside.

"Welcome." ADA said.

"This thing can talk?"

"Nope, an AI and she's just connected. But in cases of emergency she can make a backup of herself inside that thing."

"Alright, I can see things like… wait-" Kiritsugu trailed off as he looked on his hands.

"I thought this was silver or platinum. Why does it look like it's gone? It.. even feels like nothing." He commented off as he rubbed his hands together.

"The friction's a bit numbed out or there's something dissipating the heat but still there. And, I can feel like it's my skin. Wow, 'second skin' is no joke or figurative nonsense. It literally is."

"Finally, someone who gets to praise the suit a bit. They don't even say a shit when they first wore it. They just… kind of wore it like a ring."

"Alright. I'm set, another thing though. How fast can I fly, or how'd you make it capable of flying? No, how can it withstand a thousand Finn shot before this 'shield' bar start depleting?"

"Flight is just the suit using some preconfigured onboard instructions for the suit to follow on. It's not magical or electrical so there's no danger when you get to flying. It runs on energy. Just energy. Kinetic or potential energy or whatever it is, energy cannot be created nor destroyed, 'converted' and 'harnessed then directed into' are both the only probability of it. It then transforms this energy into a directed Kinetic Energy. The safe speed you can have while wearing that is Mach 5, outside in space is about Mach 25. It's hard reaching 50, the energy conversion goes haywire and stability is hard to reach so I made some thing that I cannot properly explain to you just to keep it at safe levels."

"And?" Kiritsugu prodded for more.

"And it can turn this directed Kinetic energy into a Potential Energy to stop or 'slow down'. We both know that these two are just 'ideas' and not fully existent energy. It's just a better and efficient way to visualize them. But all that shit needs to be in a straight line. Sudden changes in kinetic and potential energy discombobulates a few things, including the body in the worst of cases."

"Go on."

"The magic resistance is running on a separate storage but is operating on the same way as the flight system. It uses energy as the power source. Anything that comes within a foot or so of you without permission or with the intent or possible effect of harming you, the shielding and warding will activate. For you to enjoy that shit and know that it literally is a second skin, try going superman and be a 'hero' just this one time. Help stop a robbery or something. Nothing too heavy. ADA guide him."

"No guns?"

"You're different right now, ask ADA. I'm gonna go do something, possibly someone."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

Kiritsugu Emiya is at a bliss.

The feeling of the wind against your skin, even if it was a 'second skin- a bit of warmth from the sun, the clouds draped over the ocean below. The scene before him is- 'calming.' He thought.

"Sir."

"Yes ADA?"

"What music would you like to play with the scenery?"

"Four Seasons, Vivaldi. Maybe you can surprise me."

" _Now playing – Four Seasons by Vivaldi._ "

'Ah. Perfect.' He thought. It's been a bit of time since he felt this kind of thing.

Saving his adopted son is different, having Iri and Illya in his life are both different. Even this feeling of 'ease' is different.

"What's the current altitude in Kilometers?"

"Thirty-Five kilometers."

"Stop the music now. What's the thing Alex was saying earlier?"

"Sir Alex was referring to your body and it's making."

"Making?"

"You are now ageless Sir Emiya."

"Ageless? How- third magic?"

"Almost there, Sir Emiya."

"Hn.. Third Counter Force?"

"Correct. Sir Alex has created a vessel for your soul. Then morphed the body and soul, which he has stored in my data banks as 'Snow Elf – Dragonbreak'. That is while Sir Emiya was made to look like as if he was the same human he once was. According to the data, you are capable of living a few thousand years with no physical nor mental hints that will show aging. The body is also pushed to maximum levels and beyond humans for 'super' human feats."

"W-…. Where are these 'Snow Elves' from?"

"Nirn. From the Aurbis, of Mundus, in Tamriel, through a dragon break."

"Where is this Aurbis?"

"A separate universe, disjoint from our multiverse."

"What is our multiverse?"

"The Nasuverse."

"Are there any other?"

"I- error. Process denied."

"Alright, seems fair. Wait, if I can live thousands of years, and if after that I still want to, how can I ensure I can still live?"

"Sir Alex is, and always will be, maintaining the 'youth' of all his servants as well as physical healthiness or fitness. And when the situation presents itself, possibly even mental health. There's also the circumvention of the limits of cell division."

"Why'd you have to sound like you quote the youth part?"

"Because it is an allusion to the process that of which Sir Alex is performing. Therefore, youth all the same but in a different manner."

"If he can have more of people like me or just his colony, then he can have them assemble a league of people that stand for justice or just against injustice. Crime and injustice can be reduced."

"Sir Emiya, if that was so, then what stops Sir Alex from not doing so?"

"He's already doing it? How come I do not hear any 'heroes'?"

"Sir Alex is already doing so… Albeit in a manner untraceable to him."

"Alright I can understand that. But in what manner?"

"Sudden proofs such as photographs, videos, and voice recordings suddenly shown in a court through some manner. Small cases or big and scandalous cases that attract attention.

"Sir Alex has this system of mundane humans employed by Sir Licht and Sir Bart, all working in the whole world. There are also the sudden donations of precious metals, jewelry and money to 'worthy' orphanages. 'Unworthy' orphanages turned into worthy ones. All but untraceable.

"Lastly is the conglomerate of businesses that Sir Alex is fond of referring to as 'Business Empire'. To which almost every facet of the business industry he has are all donating to charities he has so deemed important and worth it."

"Net worth of the Business Empire and the current wealth in and from the Antarctica?"

"Compu- Estimates result at… The whole business economy of the world's mundane-"

"That much?"

"-and magical aspects multiplied by two. Majority of which comes from the technologies and other implements from the Antarctic Headquarters."

"Any illegal money from the business?"

"Sir Emiya, none are or were harmed during the acquisition and / or establishment of business ventures. Sadly, there are the cases of 'accidents' and 'sabotage' to which Sir Bart and Sir Alex had ensured none shall repeat. Which nonetheless happen once every year or two according to data."

"Any noteworthy armor capabilities I am supposed to know?"

"Sir Alex had been privy to his identity without being known as some kind of Viral Lifeform. To which he now isn't. With that in mind, he had designed this suit to accommodate just that."

"So I can assume a face of someone I want to?"

"Including the voice, body, and hair. Except those that are smaller than the current user."

"How about if I wanted to impersonate someone taller than me? Like a-.. someone at seven feet or eight feet?"

"Sir Alex had accounted for heights until ten feet. Anymore and the user to suit 'nerve' system will be under constrains resulting into sub-optimal performances at best."

"Try changing me to an English descent."

In a flurry of silver and platinum, his armor morphed like flowing water over a statue.

"Done."

"Now point me to the nearest area that will need people saving or just plain help."

A ping resounded and an arrowhead appeared on his 'hud'.

"Course plotted."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

Swipe. Dodge. Swipe, evade. Snap.

Arcueid has been hunting weak, and obviously up to no good, dead apostles... as a past time. All because of this lingering feeling on the back of her head.

This nagging sensation that she should hunt some dead apostle then she'll see why she should. Or maybe not, because Alex had apparently scrambled and erased her 'painful' memories. Short for, almost all of them.

Backhand, swipe, duck. Crouch, launch, snap.

This doesn't mean incapacity. No.

Ten ghouls that have been redesigned for speed were now laying aground in front of her. Even without the armor, she could take them down. Although she'd have to receive a swipe back as the maximum- if that was the case.

!

She ducked as a lightning passed her.

"Hello, Arcueid." Said by a man, some fifteen or twenty feet from her. The 'hud' was closed for immersion.

She cannot remember this man but he seems familiar. The long-furled hair, the near pale complexion. 'An Ancestor?' She thought. But then in an instant, it cleared to be a man wearing some eloquent clothing.

Not wanting to test out things but she nonetheless did- She slowly raised her arms forwards. Midway, she suddenly swiped it outwards slightly bending forwards as if to lash out at an enemy with a sword.

What immediately followed her action was an instantaneous unleashing of 'energy', Kinetic energy that seemed to collapsed on itself but expand outwards at the same time all the while releasing a white light.

The sound that followed was the hissing of materials at the point of impact. The man was obliterated. Nothing remained but a crater of disintegration that dipped a foot and few in diameter.

 **[[!]]**

Sound was cut; blocked from further releasing outside the suit; a cover over her lower jaw, mouth, or lower face- transitioned to block the lips from being seen.

"What is it ADA?"

"Thaumaturgical traces of familiars are detected."

"I'm being watched?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Where are they?"

"Ma'am I suggest over such action, there seems to be more than two. A quick flight over the north pole and a re-entry over south pole is advised to be taken to shake off familiars."

"Sure."

The cover went away and Arcueid's features revealed again. After a second, she slowly lifted off the ground. Then, in a burst of speed, she flew north.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

"WAKEY WAKEY! CUM AND HUM! Wake up. It's been over an hour."

On the bed, all sharing in an embrace, Serana and Anne stirred. Lydia, still in the comforts of slumber between Anne and Serana's bosoms.

A few moments, Anne had tried to slowly rise so as not to disturb the two.

"Hi." Alex greeted as he closed in from the left side of the bed.

"Hello." Anne replied as she too closed in for a peck.

"Want a bath?"

"Really?" Anne asked in delighted expectation.

"Just a bath. Nothing else. Just water, running along the body." Alex clarified.

"Awww." Anne slumped but still stood up.

"Want them to join?"

"Sure Doc, why not?"

"Serana. Wake up."

"Hmm?" Serana hummed as she stretched and yawned awake. Then slowly detached from a peaceful Lydia.

"Wake Lydia. We're taking a bath, join us if you two want to." Alex said as Anne pulled and moved towards the bathroom.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

"So, what now?" Kiritsugu asked.

"A spike of magical energy seemed to have been originating from Elm Street three kilometers from current location."

"Before we proceed, are you or this suit capable of resisting mind affecting magecraft or mental attacks?"

"If there are no orifice for the magical energy to seep into, yes. As the material that Sir Emiya is wearing was made with the goal in mind of warding against possible attacks. However, should the ability be classified as 'Psychic' the willpower of the user will be used to ward off these attacks."

"Good thing I still have a lot of those. Set the course and engage camouflage, it's already dark. Engage that thing about covering orifices."

"Done. What form or shape shall you take Sir Emiya?"

"A featureless humanoid? Maybe a mannequin? Or just some silver thing? Isn't there something for that in your database?"

In a swirl of silver, Kiritsugu's vision was temporarily blocked as a pale crystal seemed to settle on top of his eyes. He looked down to see some form of mechanical armor he now don.

"Loading defaults, done. Sir Emiya is now in a slim 'Super-Soldier' shape of suit. Wearing futuristic combat gear."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Antarctica, Head Officer Wing, Gadget Development Field.**

"Licht, are you sure about this?"

"Well, we're doing something right?"

"Yeah, technically."

"Then upgrading things for certain needs for certain conditions still feels like what we should be doing. Now give me that refractor."

Bart handed the refractor crystal.

"The focusing unit?"

Bart handed the focusing unit then shifted the handle and trigger as Licht tinkered away.

"Was it even functional when tested with the blueprints? How about beta?"

"Yes, Bart." Licht answered. But Bart still felt a bit on the time-wasting part as they made this gun.

A few minutes of tinkering away and Licht finished.

"Aaand, I'm done."

"Time for me to assemble it then." Bart grumbled as he set to assemble the gun.

In thirty seconds of what would have seemed a blur to a human, Bart finished.

"Where's the energy packs?" Licht asked.

"I don't know." Bart replied.

"I'll be searching over there." Licht stated as he went for the nearby cache.

Bart looked over his immediate surroundings and found a toolbox. Upon opening he saw an energy pack.

"Licht! I found one!"

"Okay. Alrig-' he jogged towards Bart.

'-ht, let's test it. Aim for the door. See if it can be quickly melted."

No sooner than Licht had finished, Bart pulled the trigger.

In a steady and continuous beam of white light, the door turned red. With Bart's already sharp senses, he released the trigger. The beam stopped before the door actually melted.

"Well, Licht, your beam gun works."

"It's a 'Photonic Energy Weapon' but what the heck. That might also work."

"The gun feels a bit easy to heat up. And bulky too, might want to address this later."

"Fuck that Bart, disassemble that gun and I'll call for someone to fix that door. We won't stop until there's a stable and better version."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

"Hey Alex," Serana called to Alex's attention.

"Yeah?" Alex answered.

Serana shifted in place then turned to her left, "How come you described Aenirr as a 'shooting' star?"

"Well, he was supposed to end all Daedric princes or at least do something about them. His soul was starting to show the signs of wearing and transformation into a Divine. Molag Bal haven't even noticed that. Or Aenirr was just so lucky that instead of getting really transformed into a Vampire Lord, he just got the disease. Not the whole soul claiming part. His dragon soul resisted Harkon's bite. Then he mutated into what would look like a Vampire Lord. In fact, all Daedric Princes has their own claim over his soul."

"Wait. Back up. He's basically making up the way to being the Tenth Divine?" Lydia asked as she turned to her right, to Alex.

"Yep."

"What was his supposed role then?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know." Alex stated plainly.

"Not even a guess?" Serana prodded.

"Maybe something about wayfaring, but someone else can take care of that."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

"Well, of all the heroes in Tamriel that has been questing, he's the only mortal who has safely returned from different planes of oblivion or some other plane of existence and return _relatively_ safe. There's the Soul Cairn he can visit anytime, Apocrypha that he had crossed more than a few times, Sovengarde where he is welcomed, and there's this supposed mind of Pelagius the Mad temporarily occupied by The Cheese Bringer. And many irrelevant others."

"Chee-' was all Lydia could utter before a slosh of water and Alex's finger softly landing on her lips had stopped her from speaking.

"Don't or he'll ruin this moment." Alex said as he referred to their gentle scene.

Hot water constantly flowing, reaching up to their chest. Steam fogging up the room but they still can see nonetheless.

Anne laid on top of Alex facing Lydia on the left, peacefully sleeping. Serana on the right. Both of the two currently awake leaning onto Alex.

"Let's just stay like this for a few moments alright?"

"Alright." Both replied.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Research Village. Sometime later.**

{!}

'Hmm? Maybe- Oh- Okay.'

[!] {!} [!]

"Sir!" ADA said with raised volume.

"Yes ADA?"

"Madame Arcueid has been on a rampage."

"Has been? What the fuck were you doing?"

"Sir's attention was uncatchable without having to interrupt the current work that Sir is doing."

"Location?"

"Canada. North of Yellowknife. Current damages have been limited to _the,_ and _by,_ the Burial Agency."

"Estimation before complete and utter rampage?"

"Six minutes eight seconds."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Yellowknife. 0.13 degrees due North.**

Alex had to fly in order to reach Yellowknife. But not without using a portal to shorten his travel. As much as he wanted to directly open a portal to Arcueid, his ability requires that he had visited the place or had reached it before he can jump through a portal to said location. Fast Travel for fucks and giggles.

Upon reaching, he saw a leveled mountain range, or a newly formed flatland. He approached it's border and began placing runes to secure the whole area within five-kilometer radius. Not a bounded-field per se, but a series of wards that can stand up to a natural occurrence like lightning and absorb or deflect said phenomenon.

"AR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alex bellowed.

"Sir, I can just tra-'

"I know, but she needs this 'pull' in her mind."

"As you wish."

"ARCUEID!" Alex shouted once more.

A long stretch of silence and Arcueid had appeared.

'When I finally enjoyed it with the three, now I get this with her.' Alex grumbled in thoughts as he slowly approached Arcueid.

"Hey." Alex greeted.

" **W** ha **t** do you **n** eed?" Arcueid asked.

'Another transformation? Bloodlust, or maybe maddening again?'

"Time to go." Alex offered.

" **No**."

"Why?"

"Bl **ooo** dd **d and death in air.** " Arcueid uttered as her eyes glowed red.

Alex, sensing the eventual bullshit, dropped his guard and created a portal around the both of them to reach the moon. While simultaneously deactivating the recent runes.

They both transitioned onto the moon's surface in a second. "Fine, drink up." Alex motioned for Arcueid as he set the 'second skin' to the side. Arcueid responded with a tackle, sending them sprawling over the ground.

With Arcueid on top, Alex placed his arms around her and silently casted a bounded field over them.

Arcueid slowly started with biting off a chunk of his flesh and then started to 'drink' from there.

"There, there." Alex mumbled as he held her in the head and slowly rubbed her back.

Arcueid only answered with a deeper and much aggressive 'drinking'.

'Fuck. I'm gonna be here for a while, right?' Alex1 thought.

'You're right about that me.' Alex2 replied.

'But why were you not ensuring she'll go on a rampage? Now we got to keep the Burial Agency off her back just because an 'accident' happened.' Alex3 grumbled.

'At the very least she still does what she was meant for. Even if we kind of ' _accidentally_ ' scrambled and erased that part. Or just the whole heck ton of her memories.' Alex1 supposed.

Arcueid began to ramp up her 'draining' and swiped Alex's head off then positioned herself over the newly created stump to ' _drain_ '.

'There goes a good chunk of biomass, great thinking with having her Me!' Alex3 bellowed in mirthful irritation as Alex's head rolled off.

'Even if the facts from our time line are mashed due to this 'fused timeline' we can't just let a being to irritate us.' Alex2 defended for no particular reason.

Arcueid drank by the hundreds of gallons as Alex set his body to produce blood which he then addles with prana if it hasn't already been.

'How long will this take?' Alex871 asked.

'Erhmm, an hour at most.' Alex219 replied.

'Nah, she'll take half.' Alex13 countered.

'A bet then! Everyone! Place you bets!' Alex456 shouted.

'I will go with three!' 'I'm with four!' 'MY EYESEES!' 'I'll take two to go.' 'Are you fukin up? Give me seven!' '…' '…' '…' '…' '…'

Alex1 groaned in thought as the ' _rest_ ' went on. Turning his _sights_ on Arcueid, 'Everyone lost. She's already sleeping.'

Alex reached for his head a step away from his upper left. After attaching his head back, he paused and observed Arcueid.

'Well, even if she just rampaged, this sleeping is absurdly peaceful.' Alex2 said as Alex set her bangs. Arcueid furrowed and groaned for a bit but shifted into serenity shortly.

'Man, who would've thought we'll be turning from some shit stein spackling protagonist, and into this old aged but otherwise young lookin' character? I mean look at us; looking at her, and at this situation.' Alex78 supposed.

'You gotta enjoy them things.' Alex69 stated.

'Let's scene break the hell out of here.' Alex1 said.

'Sure.' They all answered.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

"Are you sure Sir Emiya?"

A cascade of explosion erupted, each threatening to tear him apart.

"Yes! Just tell him I can do this-" The Magus Killer was interrupted as he was assaulted by three sword and shield wielding 'battle' homunculi.

"Very well. Immersion enabled."

Ten more explosions erupted around him, taking a good fourth of his shielding. But more astounding was their desperation to kill him as the three homunculi was obliterated by the spells.

He dashed forwards- shields acting against the familiars set as bombs.

"Guhk-" The homunculus in front of him was separated in three.

'Left. Balcony.'

He crossed the distance in mere seconds.

Kiritsugu wanted to activate his crest, he can't as it was destroyed along with his old body. He wanted to reinforce his body, yet the new structure inhibits him from doing so as it is still unfamiliar.

Not having anything else, he moved.

The great thing about not having those was that he can move fast without those, perhaps faster. What more is that he can shrug off a few wounds courtesy of the armor and his healing factor.

'Neck.' He punched and continued with his momentum and entered. Upon entry, he was bombarded by electricity by the spell he stepped on.

"GAHK!" He shuddered to one knee.

While the suit can absorb the energy and store it, fail safes were made in order to avoid melt down of the energy storages. Not having anywhere else to go, his body was forced to take the damage.

'Five.' He thought as he recovered in two seconds and prepared to receive five axe wielding homunculi.

The lead homunculus already sent her axe down in interception. He swiveled to his left and lashed out with a right backhand.

The second homunculus was unexpected as the lead was blocking it from view. He ducked to evade the horizontal slash then sprung forth to deliver a left straight-

 **!**

He dragged the second homunculus to his right as a shield against the diagonal slash.

 _Spshh_

He ducked and backtracked as he heard a sound. Not a second after something went over his head and onto the other end of the hallway.

The third homunculus was now joined by the fourth homunculus. The fifth was preparing to cast a spell should he open up.

'Tsk' He backpedaled, the two homunculi followed.

He picked the two axes lying on the ground. He felt it was too heavy for humans to wield, nonetheless he threw both of it to create an opening.

The two opted to deflect- Emiya dashed. He _pushed_ the fourth homunculus and punched the third, flinging it backwards.

Not wasting time, he dashed towards the fourth homunculus who had now recovered. He tried to wrench the axe away- _zzt_ \- his shield flared with light, almost blinding him.

In a few second, his vision settled and he saw a roasted homunculus still holding the axe but otherwise dead.

Letting go, he dashed towards the last homunculus. A barrage of lightning and wind spells erupted from the ground followed by familiars detonating in his face.

"Hrgk!" He staggered for a bit as he felt the excess lightning course through him.

Recovering after a few moments, he dashed and crushed the homunculus' head.

Kiritsugu proceeded towards the end of the hall and took a left. At the end of the hall was a double door. 'Might be inside.'

He reached the double doors and opened it with a loud cracking of force. They almost came apart from the hinges.

"Where's Illya?"

"Here!" One of them said as they ushered a sleeping Illya forward.

"Why is she unconscious Acht?"

"Because it is easier to hand her without further anarchy should you break through the defenses." He answered.

"Has she undergone the changes into a lesser grail?"

"Not yet."

"Lay her on the center."

One of them laid Illya on center though they trembled a bit here and there. Kiritsugu approached as they retreated. He then picked up Illya.

"Be thankful Alex made no move towards you people right at the moment I set off against him." He said as he hovered mid air and turned to exit.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Central Base to Antarctica** , **Master Quarters, Master's Bedroom.**

A light humming was dissipating into the air. Arcueid stirred from slumber.

" _Time.._

 _-I've been passing time watching things go by.._

 _All of my life.."_

It wasn't hurried, nor was it slow. It was on a pace but the tone was a bit solemn, and so was the singer's face..

" _I opened my eyes to see.."_

A pause.

" _My shadows dissolving in oceans deep.._

 _-I'm getting swept off my feet-_

 _And pulled into- the fading tide.."_

Arcueid can't find the word to describe why she is hearing this, but she listened...

" _I'll have no regrets._

 _Gazing at the piled up, torn to shreds, images of my future,_

 _I halt my breath, and the rusted needle of my memories,_

 _Goes round and round, inside my head."_

She can't help but somehow feel she should know what this last verse meant to her as a nagging sensation briefly flashed her. So, listen on, she did.

" _As I close my eyes,_

 _There aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Even as we speak_

 _The light from the winter sky;_

 _The moon is beginning to bring the tide,_

 _And all this time-_

 _I've been trying to heal alone."_

A slow eventual pause, Arcueid wondered if the singer was doing this for a particular reason, so she listened still..

" _We'll see creation come undone_

 _These bones that bound us will be gone_

 _We'll stir our spirits 'till we're one_

 _Then soft as shadows we'll become."_

She can't help but feel this tinge of feeling that she should at least react now. For at the back of her head, somehow, she felt something of the same as this last verse.

" _Stumbling onto my lost footsteps, I lose my sense of existence._

 _Standing on this tear-stained tragic stage,_

 _Inside my heart, it's insanely, unsteadily clamoring"_

Another slight pause, and this lull almost made her look up and about to wonder why it stopped. But she remained lying still, breathing steadily.

" _Maybe, I'm foolish.._

 _Maybe, I'm blind.._

 _Maybe I've lost my mind to the sound.._

 _Remaining with the memories we'll always have_

 _We get swept off our feet by the calm_

 _Spinning mem'ries into some spirals_

 _Then they fade away…"_

She was now confused with her thoughts. Why was this being sung? Why is this sending something through her that she knows that shouldn't be there?

" _As I wake up, like a trace of a faded dream, sunlight comes flooding in,_

 _Covering the back of my eyelids._

 _And just when I think everything's come true,_

 _Once again, I find myself falling."_

She calmed and tried to appreciate the song together with what she currently feels towards it, try as hard as she could.

" _As I close my eyes,_

 _There aren't even any traces left behind, no sounds leaking out, no destination to be headed to_

 _I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

 _Even as we speak – an afterimage comes to mind; like an infinite loop_

 _With our past scars left unhealed,_

 _Such barren, never-changing days,_

 _Are coming to an end."_

Then the voice turned into a hum, for a few seconds it remained like that. And then it quieted.

"So how was it?"

Arcueid looked up at him and smiled, "Was I that obvious?" It was weird for her. Especially hearing someone who curses for who knows how many, she can't properly find the words to readily answer.

"Nah, I wasn't paying attention." Alex chuckled.

"It was great though, but you sounded trapped and content for the mean time." Arcueid said, head back to resting on Alex's chest.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't the one to make the song though. Or songs. As they belong to some people in some universes I'd been to. Some of the titles would be Nevereverland by Nano, Stephen's It must be you, The Spinning Song, Ocean Blue by WRLD and Laura. I might have made some liberties with them songs and forgotten some. Oh well."

Arcueid nuzzled with Alex, muffled she spoke, "Your singing made me feel weird."

"It's alright, that just means you can relate to it. This also provides a proof that you can still feel. Everyone has their side that they don't want. Then there are sides they embrace and cling into. So, when you feel like losing to the side you don't like, find me."

Arcueid answered with another nuzzle. Alex smiled and return the nuzzle with his arms wrapping around her.

"You hungry?" Alex asked.

"Can't we stay a bit more like this?"

"I'll try to come up with something this time."

"Just a few more." Arcueid lightly groaned and settled.

"Well, someone was eavesdropping so we'll get disturbed eventually. Right Anne?"

One of the doors of the double door creaked open and Anne walked half-in, "He he-"

"What are you laughing at? Get over here." Alex falsely chided.

Anne walked towards the bed sheepishly.

"Well? Get on the bed."

Anne complied, as she started to lay, Alex motioned to place his arm around her.

"You could've just entered earlier and we could've enjoyed this much earlier."

"Thanks Doc." Anne said as she clung on Alex. 'Warm' She thought.

"So what do you think of the song?"

"I'd say you were longing for something but there's this thing that says something darker if what we saw in the inception box was to go by."

"Really? I just sang the song because I felt like it. Anyways, let's settle down and enjoy this."

"Then stop mooving.." Arcueid in a slightly hushed voice.

And enjoy they did as the moment passed on. Seconds, turned to minutes, minutes turned to an hour or so.

Arcueid finally stirred, "Now I'm hungry."

"Let's go then. Hey Anne."

"Nnnn" Anne mumbled as she clung to Alex.

"Anne."

Groaning, Anne spoke, "I'm uup."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

'WHATTHEFUCKISHAPPENING?!' Alex42 screamed.

'FUKINFUKITALL!' Alex818 added to the swirling chaos of thoughts that is Alex J. Mercer.

"Ar? Are, you alright? Why are your eyes going gold? Please tell me I'm not missing anything.." Alex said in an attempt at communication.

'At least Anne or any of the Harem and Company aren't here!' Alex69 pointed out.

"Ar?"

Still no response.

"ARC!"

Arcueid visibly stopped, but for Alex, she might have also flinched all the same.

"Arcueid, please tell me what is happening."

"Uhhm… I'm feeling weird?"

"Like what I sang earlier?"

"Body weird. Not feelings weird."

'ALEX! THAT! IS! A! PUURRRAAABLLEEM!' Alex5275 blurted without any basis besides the 'flag' he keeps referring to.

"Why are your eyes gold?" Alex asked as pointed to the nearby mirror. Albeit, one that is fogged up.

Arcueid wiped the fog off and stared.

"I'm gonna guess here Ar, you go like that when some of your sides are released. I already told you, just let it all go out with me. I wasn't paying attention this past few times. Then your eyes make things wrenched up."

Arcueid still stared at the mirror. After a few moments, she turned to an Alex in a hot spring, naked but otherwise sinking up to chest deep in the water.

That would mean, "Why am I naked?"

'Alex, red flag. I repeat, red flag.' Alex5275 alerted.

'THIS IS YOUR FAULT!' Alex420 blazin feggit blamed.

'My fault?! This is HIS FAULT!' Alex1 deflected.

"My fault?" Alex asked in perplexity.

Arcueid took it.

'FUK! RED FLAG ENGAGED!' Alex5275 bellowed.

In a swirl, Alex was in the air, the next moment, a splash was heard and he's forced to groan underwater over the fact that shit just happened.

Rising up Alex reminded, "Arcueid, we were taking a bath remember?"

Sinking down on the water she replied, "I remember nothing."

'Oh, this isn't a red flag.' Alex5275 pointed.

Alex inched close to Arcueid and then caressed her slit, "You don't remember this?"

"No." Arcueid sighed, more on the pleasure, less on exasperation.

On her right, Alex started to nibble her neck.

"nnn"

No longer holding herself, Arcueid shifted towards Alex and started a face battle.

'Face battle? Don't you mean ki- oh.' Alex58 said.

'Everyone shut up.' Alex1 said.

Tongues wrestling, juices seeping out of her lips, Arcueid separated with a slightly ragged breath.

"Want to continue?"

"No Alex. No."

"You sly princess!" Alex chuckled as he pushed Arcueid.

"GAH! I said no!" Arcueid shouted as Alex felt resistance.

He answered with another deep kiss, to which Arcueid accepted with no resistance.

"Ar, you… Don't tell me I got you pregnant? There's no other reason for this behavior. You normally want me aggressive or you are."

Arcueid looked– stared, at an Alex currently hunched over her, leaning on her figure.

"Holy shit."

"You, don't wa-' Arcueid was interrupted with lips connecting with hers in another heated embrace.

"No, not that, I've been fucking with Anne and somehow none of my sperm were _sufficient_ to give birth to an offspring. And it was me who made it that way. Now you've had one. Where I've also made it that way."

"Soo…"

"Of course I want an offspring. Do you even know how lonely you can get when things get going and you feel something amiss? I don't want you to feel that."

"Then-' Arcueid was interrupted as Alex hoisted her.

Walking up to a portal, Alex cooed, "Go on."

"What if I get lost to my other side again?"

"I'm right here, I won't leave you." Alex said as he set Arcueid down on a bed.

"Uhm.. This isn't Antarctica."

"We're at the Arctic Headquarters. Licht knows this place exists, but only I know how to get in. Or the means."

"So no one knows this place?"

"We can't have people disturbing us now, can we?"

"I-" Arcueid cut her words off.

"Oh, no, I won't leave you here alone." Alex nuzzled Arcueid.

"Come on Ar, I won't do that. I don't run from this kind of responsibility. Nor would I even if it isn't a responsibility."

"…" Arcueid remained silent.

"Name?"

"Yes."

They both fell silent in their embrace then and there.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

"Alright this is getting off the charts of weirdness. Where the fuck is Alex?!" Licht swore.

"We are all as clueless as you Licht." Bart offered as he went through plans and designs.

"Sir!" A soldier in Blackwatch outfit handed a stack of folder topped with a data chip.

"Place it here." Bart pointed and motioned for the soldier to return to duties thereafter.

Licht, still frustrated, spoke once more; "Its been a few days. We could've at least gotten some message no matter how cryptic."

Just then, the doors opened to reveal two ladies. One with elegant leather armor that can pass for an artifact. The other wore what would look like of other-worldly make. Something beyond an artifact.

"Still no message?" Lydia asked in her 'Daedric' armor.

"We're still fussing over here." Bart replied as he blazed through the data he now scanned.

"Are you sure? That's-' Serana was cut off as a portal opened right on top of them.

What happened next turned a few heads.

They saw a pregnant Arcueid, not a few months that can be seen on humans. She looks to be about to give birth, but if she is, she suppresses it well.

"Yo, I got… Arcueid preggers." Alex said nonchalantly, though slowly he went back to look upon a stirring True Ancestor.

"Well, we should celebrate then. Even if it might be getting overly used for the three of us and the rest of the kids, we should." Lydia suggested.

Alex had decided to slowly descend just then.

"So, where's Anne?"

"Bart, you got the system here. You could've asked ADA." Alex answered as he set down a now awake Arcueid.

Shifting her weight, Arcueid held to Alex's hand and stood, her other hand over her navel.

"Oh, I just thought she was with you two. Last we saw her was when you three ate together." Bart said in return.

"What did we miss?" Arcueid asked Alex.

"Just a week of things." Alex answered as he off-handedly waved in the air as if shooing a buzz.

"Well, now that you're here. I've got some problems that needs some solving, talk later?" Serana addressed to Alex her piece.

"Sure. You Lydia?"

"I got curious as to where you are, so I just went with Serana."

Alex just hummed and nodded to her as she then followed Serana to do their agenda.

"What about you Licht, and just for the sake of it all, give your piece too Bart." Alex said over the two men currently going over a holographic screen displaying the contents of the data chip that was recently delivered.

"Well, according to this data, we've successfully integrated our optic stealth technology over our vehicles. Your kids got the control over the world leaders, or have directly wrested the wheels from them. Another would be that the fifth Holy Grail War will be for a few years now instead of the projected thirty." Licht ratted off the major focus of the data chip.

Alex, who is already enjoying things no matter how convoluted things are, brimmed with even more mirth.

"Tell the kids to commence the plan. I'll be advancing this planet, and prepare the location for the necessary occasion. So much bullcrap is bound when I finish here."

"We've already done that yesterday but we might need to recalibrate for the current disposition. Anything else?" Bart said as he blazed through an input unit.

"Were the stealth improved or just made amends with just to apply it on vehicles?"

Licht scoffed. "Heck no Alex. Even if it was acceptable, that was sub-optimal. But only that. What we made is optimal and beyond. Enough that it can sustain a century of hiding a spaceship."

"That. That last part. How's the interstellar travel? Things do always get over my-' Alex cut himself off as he felt Arcueid press lightly on his hand.

"Alright. Stick to the plan, improve if possible. Consult ADA with the contingencies." Alex ordered as he opened a portal to the Master's Quarters.

No word was needed. The two men set to work to prepare the ushering of a new era. One that they might have a hand in ruling _if_ Alex was really bound to leave.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 _ **A few weeks later.**_

She was having a hard time believing what is happening. Just this past week and a half she had given birth to her first born. Lyssandra. And this last four days she had to labor. Giving birth to her second born, Nikka. And now, Alex watches over her waiting for their third.

"So what do we name her?" Alex asked.

"Her?" She weakly asked. Exhausted even after a few days had already passed and having the capabilities of a True Ancestor. But perhaps it would be the look she conveyed.

"So far, all my kids from Lydia and Serana were male. A few were female and they… I forgot what to say." He replied as they gazed upon one another.

At that, she chuckled. "Then don't try to stare at me that much. I might melt, you know."

Grinning, he replied "Oh, I promise you; after we have you well rested, I will smother you until the heat exhausts you and melt your insides."

Arcueid-

" **!** "

-would have liked to reply. But giving birth was the current task at hand.

Alex moved, removing clutter with the left and morphing his right hand over Arcueid's hips to help her with the delivery.

"Alright, just like the first time. Breathe with me."

…

A few heaving later and he now cut the umbilical cord.

With a smile full of mirth, he turned to an exhausted Arcueid. "See? She's another one of my girls." Alex said as he nuzzled with his daughter.

Arcueid still catching a few breaths spoke, "Sona." Gently passing their daughter to her arms he replied, "Sona Mercer it is."

They spent the evening nuzzling.

…

…

…

After Alex cleaned the place and got Arcueid to a better situation.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Sometime later after the constant time skipping.**

"Interplanetary systems active. Sol system engaged. Shall I notify Sir?"

Alex pondered it for a few seconds,

"No. Not yet. We still have to place the Mobius Strip."

Bart, suddenly curious, asked. Again. "What use do we have for that anyways?"

"Well a Mobius strip, say a considerable length of paper twisted by one turn then bent to touch the other end. Then you trace a line from where it is joined, you end up with tracing a line on both sides of the paper."

"Soooo…" Anne spoke so as she moved inside the room.

"Oh, hey there Anne." Alex said as Anne closed in to peck him on the cheek.

"The mobius strip is what I will do with Gaia. Since we've both settled on it- I got what I wanted she got what she wanted. Now, all I have to do is create another layer around Earth and then thread that layer with the one that all of the humans currently reside and the reverse side; Mobius Strip."

"You're what, connecting them into one big spool of space?" Bart asked.

"No, it's like a layer of clothes. The Reverse Side is threaded with Gaia, the one where humans live in is threaded with The Reverse Side. What I'm doing is creating a separate 'space' that is directly influenced by the Reverse Side and the side for humans. That is- all the while limiting the new surface only to humans. If those at the Reverse Side want admission, they need to be bound under me so that there will be no future problems concerning other entities.

"ADA, deploy a space ship. We'll be expanding after this. You all know what to do." He dismissed them.

"Process Complete."

"Oh- and Anne,"

"Yes Doc?"

"I got kids with Arcueid."

"I'm sorry, say what again?"

"Let's discuss this over there." Alex mentioned for the portal.

Passing through, she spoke again; "Okay, now what?"

"I got kids with Arcueid."

Her face scrunched up. "Okay, look Anne. I am not asking you for permission. I'm giving you notice. I care for you. And your tendency to over react is… well, very reactive."

"She just got here the last month or so, but I'VE BEEN WITH YOU FOR DECADES. Can you just tell me why?"

"Why what?"

She wanted to blanch but she withheld it, "Why haven't I had kids with you?"

"That's easy. I made it so that you'll only have when the sperm is in adequate quality. Well, not that it's low quality, but the lowest alone can force a normal human body to _change_ , often times leading to one's death.

"And currently, there's a lot of factors but I think one of them was your frequency of sex. Your body won't be able to sustain a hundred souls continuously being conceived every single year. You'll wither and that's pai-"

"Alright." She kissed him. "I get it."

"Oh, you do now?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Of course!" She huffed.

"Time to reward you for your understanding then."

Anne squealed much to his annoyance.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Engine Core, JA Ship en route to E3568.**

Whatever the fuck was happening, Alex was not having any of it.

While he was busy having his shit get held together by his tether balls. Literal balls, as in balls of steel, for the equivalent exchange was the potential of a trillion lives and more.

But oh no, THE FIFTH HOLY FUCKING GRAIL ASS-WIPING WAR… has started. All without notice.

His kids have been all around the Earth, securing- well…. the world. Accelerating the whole of earth under one banner.

That is not saying he was lax in monitoring. He has cameras. Even eyes, a few from his colony.

All that said; he has now moved for Japan. Good thing that Kiritsugu's a tough bastard who can't follow orders. Otherwise, his 'son' might've suffered. Now that he thinks of it, the war had started- officially started as was deemed by Fag Meister LXXVIII. That is Kirei. Kotohmine- who was supposed to be dead already.

And from what he's been seeing, through the 'camera record' highlights and the reports from the colony; Shit is bad.

Goldfuck has decided to hold her own banquet in a day, and had stopped the whole war until she says otherwise.

' _Don't know for sure. If it's her, then a dick between her leg's the only answer. But she's picky as fuck. I'm betting another set of my evolution points on that; She'll_ fucking _pick me. And then get on with Baber.'_

After finishing the Planetary and System tethers, which he needs to half ass due to his current _mission_ , he opened the portal to Japan.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Fuyuki, Shopping District.**

"Hoh. I knew it was your men scuttling around town. What do you need here?" She asked in mild interest.

"Bitch-"

Her face scrunched, "I tol-'

"What. Did. You. Do?" Alex ask in segmentation. No authority, no power, no contempt. Just pure segmentation.

Goldie was flustered for half a second but remembered no one saw her so, "A Banquet. No more, no less. Rider's Banquet had been…. Unsatisfactory."

"Hhhh, and you too want what he did?"

Well… nothing.. She- she just has to stand her ground, "Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm betting that you will force me to bed. Again." 'And then cockblock me through whatever reason.' He wanted to add.

"And your point?" She asked without any hint of emotion on her face besides calmness.

Alex slowly but surely sent a 'compulsion' spell to those around them to look away and that 'they saw nothing related to magecraft or thaumaturgy'.

"Look." He spoke as he walked placed his hands on both of her shoulders while peering through her eyes.

"You're beautiful and is worth beyond a mortal's capability to measure. I understand-'

"No, I _will_ force you." She interjected.

'Well, now I have my new and well-earned evolution points. Time to change her mind.'

"Yes, Gilgamesh, I understand. But for fuck's sake, and I mean what you plan to do with me, you could just ask."

"I don't ask. I order."

Sighing, he gave up. He opened a portal behind her and he moved in to violate her lips.

"!" She recoiled, but nonetheless accepted and replied with her tongue as they walked into the portal.

Exiting, they parted away but Alex still held her.

"I'm not saying you declare that you are asking me. Just that when we're alone like right now, ask."

Smiling, she asked, "And so you order me to ask?"

He pinched her cheeks, "I'm not ordering yooou-

"You're not even supposed to be Gilgamesh of this world- ruler of this world. You are of another where he or in your case, she, was born as a female. And that's beside the point, I know. But a fuck is just gonna be a fuck if there's no, _warmth_ , to it."

She removed his arms and huffed, "I know that! Don't assume I know nothing of it."

"Really? Then why does it seem that whenever you finish with Saber, there's this pulse of longing deep in your eyes?"

"I-'

"It's fine."

She sighed. "Great, now an otherworldly being gets me to spill my gut. Alright,'

she paused, but gingerly she continued,

'-answer me this; Do you know what it feels like to be alone? To know that your rule will wither? That the visions you once have happened to see once, are now happening and none are there to bear it with you? Enkidu isn't here."

She summoned Enkidu in her hands. "Only her memory. And it even gets worse as I can't bear _this– '_ she gestured to her feelings, 'not when I am King. Especially when I am tasked with overseeing humanity."

"We share the same _kind_ of burden, mine is heavier though."

"Insolence." She replied nonchalantly.

"Then I'll be asking you every time you want to lay with me to what? Lay with you? I'm already asking and you say no."

"Alright! FINE! I ask you to bed me! There! Are you happy?"

He didn't speak, he closed in. Joining their lips as they felt each other's warmth, she willed away her _breast_ plate. Alex responded by tightening their embrace, her chest rubbing against his as he too willed away his top garments.

Their smooches sounded on and off, shifting as they fell deeper into their embrace. She felt… '-relief? From this? HAH!' she thought on with their embrace.

Wanting more, she willed her greaves and under garment away so that they could proceed. Half way through it, he parted with her.

"Getting turned on?"

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well I see no reason but, this isn't the time for that. Get your armor back on. We still have a banquet to prepare. And you did not ask. You ordered."

She groaned, feeling that he just 'cockblocked' her. "You'll be regretting this." And off they go.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Banquet Day.**

"Where's Baber?"

"She's managing England."

"How?"

"Well, she just told me that by the rule of all under England- they legally acknowledge someone who pulls the 'sword in the stone'."

"Wait, that was fake. _**I**_ made sure it was fake, BECAUSE _**I**_ made that back in late 1824."

"Do- oh they're almost complete. Do me a favor and shut up." He just chuckled as she stood and took a sip from her cup.

She spoke and held her cup, " **C** -"

An impact right outside rang.

"- **M! Drink!** " With all that her 'Charm' can exude, she beckoned them to sample the drink. Alex was just trying his best not to fuck the perpetrator of the disturbance.

"Do not pay attention to the late guest. Here!"

It took a while but everyone, well, all the ladies have sampled the drink. A bit consistent, thick, and a bit bitter, but otherwise has that after taste. And, much to their surprise, it boosted their magical reserves.

"What is this master?" Caster asked Gil.

"That- my servant, is something my.. what do I call you again?" Gil turned to Alex.

"Hus-, erhm… Your partner? Mate?"

Thinking of something else, "Yes! HIM! What you are drinking is his CUM!" she replied with the widest face splitting grin she can muster without ending up as an ugly mug.

Everyone spat their drink in surprise, some in late realization did not but otherwise stopped drinking.

"WHAT?!" Was their reaction. Most of them. Even Alex, who was not drinking was affected. Although much for the chagrin that he did not realize what Gil was doing.

Alex walked to Gil. "Gil, this would've been fine if they were all servants. But damn it! You even involved teenagers!" He tried his best to contain his… anger and astonishment for the astounding act pulled right in front of him.

"Y- yeah!" Someone shouted.

"Oh, SHUT IT!" Gil shat back.

"But Gil. My potency is off the charts, they're forced to become a part of the harem now. Or as a servant. It is already latched onto their bodies, aaaaannd now their souls are afflicted. And it is now irreversible without killing them. It would've been alright if I have warded them against it."

"Don't worry about me. This is my payback- wait, does that mean this witch is now yours?" She pointed to Medea.

"Er… Yes, a contract with me has been half made."

"Great. Now I no longer have to provide prana. Back on topic. This is my payback on you."

"For wh- Alright. Damn it. Everyone in here. I'm sorry but you'll die if you try to remove a trace of my- your recent drink out of your system. I can perform the Third Magic if it was just modifying your souls, but it requires a new one. And that would force me to use the Second and the Fifth, but trust me, you won't like it."

The gathered crowd fell into further silence. Just then, the gates have been barged open by a certain King.

"Sorry I'm late Goldie!"

'Saber? But I thought she's at England?' Alex thought slowly.

"BABER! Quick! Drink this!"

Perhaps, Alex could've prevented it. Perhaps it was just some part of him screaming at the new mother fucking adds on his harem that he failed to prevent this new add. Perhaps it was just Arturia being excited that she used Prana Burst and quickly drank his cum.

"Arghhhh~ That hits the spot. Is this your cum?" She asked.

"Yes." Alex answered in his automatic response mode.

"…"

"FUKIN FUCK GIL!" He shouted.

"Relax." Gil remarked with a smirk.

"Were you not informed the purpose of this 'banquet' Alex?" Baber asked.

"I- uhh.. I was informed. But, you. Why are you here if you know the purpose?"

"I needed to release some _stress_. Goldie's here, she can help me with that. You're here, now that's a bonus."

"Okay, stop. I'll stop everyone there. While I like to ravish and drown every single one of you into the depths of pleasure.. We will be having a problem Gil."

"And that problem is?" Gil asked, finally snapping the current 'guests' out of their misfortune or fortune.

"I'll put the world under one rule."

That put a certain emotion upon a certain ruler. "Hoh. Do tell, why are you trying to claim someone's property?"

"Ah come on Gil. It's not like you won't rule it. I'm effectively putting it under one rule. I'll go emperor at the first few turning points, then you be whatever you like after that."

"You'll pay for that... Someday." Gil tried her to unleash her bloodlust on Alex, but just washed over him like oil on water.

"Yes, Gil. My knees are shakin." Alex commented and Baber- er.. Saber 'almost' snorted.

"You- Don't tell me you two set that up?"

"No. Of course not. It's just that some adorable lady I saw earlier made me react." Baber defended as she closed in with Gil.

"Alright, you two- hit the sheet." Alex opened a portal beneath their feet to their room for the night.

"As for the rest of you, well, I don't really want to rape anyone. So I'll just convince you al- Ho. Lee. Schitt."

Earlier, it was just Gil, Caster, and Baber occupying his attention. Even as she started doing t-.. that. Now though? He can see who has been invited, forcibly invited.

There's Bazett McRemitz Fraga or whatever her name was, Aoi Tohsaka and her daughter Rin, Sakura Matou, plus Saber Nrqvnsr, Rider Medusa, and finally Caster Medea.

"I give up." Holding a palm to his head, he flicked the other arm as if shooing away some fly.

"Just-, everyone sign on the Geis appearing in front of you and I'll make sure you all do not have to do intercourse with me."

"From your words and due to the sick sense of that gold servant, won't we die from not having intercourse with you?" Bazett asked.

"You won't, once I get to have you as my proper servant, unless of course you prefer to be… _ravished._ " He finished suggestively.

No one wanted to speak anymore to avoid embarrassment. It took a few seconds but everyone had already signed.

"I'll be speaking in general to invoke the geis."

He took a moment but finally synched all the current geis to invoke them all at once.

"… **All of you under these contracts serve under me. No matter the cause, in life or undeath, and beyond death. You are bound to me. You will follow my will, no delay, no subversion. Now, answer. Are you my servant?** "

It took them all a while to rinse out the drowning, suffocating, and thick power that permeated them. After a few seconds, the answered in a near chorus. "Yes." It was mostly due to reluctance that they had not answered simultaneously.

" **The contract is complete. Witnessed by all present, you all are now mine.** "

"Alright, now what do we do?" Nrqvnsr asked out of fidgeting.

"You, hmm, go through that portal. You'll find what you need to do."

They all fell under the silence of awkwardness again.

"Alright, fuck this. I'm getting horny. Those who wants to jump in the ship, get over here. Those who doesn't want, there's the portal two feet from behind your seats. They'll lead you near your supposed destination after this event has been done."

Another wave of silence washed the area. But even then, no one moved. Medea was already near him when she asked Gil a question. Trying to do something about the situation, he used 'Analysis Extremis'. What he did not expect was when, of all the luck, he tried to use it first on Sakura Matou. What he saw was almost near by the tiniest fraction to what he did to Molag Bal.

"Sakura." Monotonous and inflectionless voice came out of his lips.

"Y- Yes?" She sheepishly shifted in place under his gaze. Catching himself on what he did, he shrugged back to normal.

"Get over here."

"Eh?!" Everyone was stupefied.

"Relax, I won't copulate with you unless you say so. It's more on- Just get over here."

She was hesitating, but a glance to Rider was what she needed. Rider assured her. Right after reaching Alex– he stretched his right arm over her sternum. Someone choked on air.

"Look at me."

She didn't want to, but nothing wrong was happening. After a much-heated internal debate with herself, she looked. At that moment, she froze. She can't understand what she was staring at. The least she can remember was staring into his eyes.

'His?'

Tingling sensation assaulted her muscles and whole nervous system. It was all topped when she felt his hand slip under her left breast and felt it slowly go _inside_.

"Uhk." She lost balance, but her arms held on to the figure in front of her.

Random sensations assaulted her. Black spots started to sprout and cloud her visions. But was simultaneously countered by white spots. Then came the rattling she felt down her spine. Subsequently, she felt her breath hitch. A hot sensation formed on her throat followed by a temporary loss of control over her body.

Slowly she fell forwards.

Alex held her.

"Alright. Rider, go through this portal and guard her. I'll have to do some punishment for you later Aoi. But first I'll be purging the world of some evil. Everyone, with me."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Matou Manor, Gardens.**

He was unable to sense anything outside of his 'main' 'container' except for whatever hormones was passing through Sakura's body. And so, when he felt it was temporarily _displaced_ , he felt something he hadn't for a long time. He felt, fear.

He wanted to run. He wanted to escape, and he had done it. The only error he has done was that, he allowed himself visible to a force more wicked than what he can conceive when incited.

If it was anyone else, he could've escaped.

But he made the blunder of existing, and so he was hunted.

In front of Alex's new servants, he was being pulled into a single body. He saw two female vomit to the ground. 'Typical.' Is what he would've wanted to think. Yet, all his senses, and even his waning sense for survival was being tripped. He was panicking. All the worm familiars around Fuyuki was being rooted out of their hiding place like some hand was ripping them from their place and being thrown into this one spot.

He tried relocating his 'soul' into his last piece inside Sakura, he succeeded. But he cannot see nor feel anything whenever he does. And so, he tried to 'jump' on 'containers' the nearest to Fuyuki's border. From container to container he 'jumped'. But all of them ended up with being thrown into his Manor.

Then, like gravity, he felt the slow buildup of resistance on each 'jump'. The impending doom might have given the sense of threat if not for a familiar feeling. He felt the Third Magic. It was the reason why he cannot easily jump. It was calling, beckoning him to be whole with all he currently has.

Happiness rolled on him, that the Third Magic was returned. Even at the premature stage of the grail war.. And then it was crushed. No one knows how to perform the Third Magic except a Magician. Not even the Einzberns and their vast knowledge on the subject was insufficient to recreate it, hence the grail war.

And now, at the premature stages of said war it was being performed. On him no less. It further deepened when he remembered what he felt when his 'main' 'container' was displaced.

He wanted to run, again. But no longer could he jump. He is feeling his 'main' 'container' being merged into the others. He must run.

'No.'

'I will face this.. This fool.'

Resolved was he, that he had started to recall all he had known to protect him from harm and subsequently return harm in his own kind.

A last drip in his consciousness resounded in his 'soul' and he felt, although partially, complete.

In his newly formed body, 'Probably made with all the worms for this to be sufficient.', he opened his eyes together with a newly formed circuit– he flared his reserves on the ready.

A servant faced him. On the further back he can spot the two females, one young and one adult recovering from their vomiting.

"Caster, while I appreciate your… protectiveness, I am more than capable of wiping the Earth from existence. Stand aside."

"Bu-!"

"Atta-ta-tatt, no buts. Oooh, It's been a long time since I've said that. Zett, can you cover the area? See If there's anybody who saw what happened?"

They did as the man said. And he felt being ignored. 'Arrogant fool. But, what are his motives?'

"Firstly, you Zolgen Makiri or whatever- you have deemed yourself a threat to humanity through your method, even if Alaya does not consider you a threat. No matter how small the scale you have acted throughout your life, individually it is inconsequential to Alaya. But compared to me? Then go into its total sum? You are fucked up beyond all reason. Second, FUCK YOU THA'S WHY."

'What is this babbling thug thinking of himself? But if he is acting the way he is, he must be a Magician of the Third.'

"Heh. So? Here I am. What is your point? To condemn me… by what? To perform the Third Magic on me? You haven't even properly performed it."

"You think it wasn't intentionally improper? You are as you are right now because fuck you."

"Get on with it." He sneered.

"You know what? I welcome you to hell."

On his back opened a portal the size of a tunnel reminiscent of a deep dark cave. Emitting a thick, dark red, haze oozing to cover it.

He turned to see what is happening only to feel a venous tendril jutting out of his midsection. Viscous liquid of dark colors dripped from the tendrils, here and there.

"!"

Caster looked impassive. The young Tohsaka was gulping down an escaping barf. The mother was trying her best to desensitize herself from the devolving situation.

It was at that moment when the man was suddenly split into pieces, splurging into a heap of meat. Within the half minute the body was already finishing it's new ability of infinite regeneration.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The unfortunate worm squirmed in pain.

"Exacting your actions back towards you. Now, we are busy people, enjoy my hell."

The worm was dragged into the portal and then closed.

Alex turned. "Now Aoi," he paused. He can see that Aoi is already panicking. Dread spreading throughout her body as she fell to her knees.

"i- i'm sorry" voicing out in whispers as tears fell across her face. Her daughter, a bit aware of what dreads her mother closed in for a protective embrace.

"P- Please! Wh-whatever mom did- we're sorry!"

"Relax. I won't do any of that to any of my servant."

"R-really?"

"Yes, kid. Aoi, show some strength. Go, get to your house. There's the portal."

It took a few moments but the mother and daughter finally had enough will and went through the portal.

"Now, as for you. Ahh- fuk it. Get naked. I'll do you here."

"Ma- MASTER!"

"What?"

"B- that magus you sent m.. mm- might return."

"And?"

"Master!"

He chuckled. "Whatever. Come on, get thi-" he stopped as he slowly removed her robes.

"Mmoou, master! Can't we at least have some room to ourselves?"

"Nah. Too much. Quick, will away your clothes."

Fidgeting in place, his new servant reluctantly followed and willed her clothes away.

"Are you alright with this though? Me, being your master and all?"

"…"

"Oh, don't go getting embarrassed with me, I migh-"

"YES!" She embarrassedly answered.

"O..kay."

Alex put her in an embrace. Alternating between pecking her neck and pausing to let her feel his breath.

He ran his hands along her curves. From the neck down to her hips.

"Ale- HOLY CRAP! Wh- Why HERE?!"

Alex did not turn, but watched Caster as her ears quirked up in response to being found. She buried her form on Alex as she tried to hide from being seen as an 'exhibitionist'.

"Why not?" He asked as he continued pouring his attention to a shivering Caster.

"F- fine. What do I do now?"

"You can join us."

"…"

Caster was silently enjoying the caresses and feel shame as Bazett watched.

"Not joining?"

"I- I have previous arrangements."

"Sure, I understand that you only want to be under a certain individual's pants." Alex commented. "Mmm- ma- master… Can we… uhmm…"

"Say no more."

Caster exclaimed from the sudden action.

"Oh, Zett there's the portal beside you. I'll be visiting you all by the next day to make sure you guys live your new life properly."

She spoke no more and just jumped into the portal.

In the grass, Caster enjoyed the flowing hands that went on her body.

"Damn. Caster, prepare for a possible foursome. Okay, maybe just threesome. I forgot about Baber's indirect request. And Gil's apparent revenge." Her thoughts came to grinding halt.

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **Undisclosed Location.**

Mouth still agape, they slid out of the portal. It was after that, that her nose was attacked by the heavy smell of cum, sweat, and other bodily fluids. She looked around to see two figures, duking it out in one of the most extreme ways of lovemaking.. 'By the fucking gods, ONE OF THEM HAS A DICK! A-a-and she's a female! That Saber from earlier! I-' her thoughts came to a crank. It was at this moment that she knew, a 'wet' dream of hers was being met. And then, she herself was being ravished in one of the most extreme ways.

A cock she had not quickly felt- repeatedly violated her. She quivered and held on to the body on top of her as she watched the other pair's struggle for bliss.

"Nmm.. fuck yeeah~" She could not mistake that it was not her moans of pleasure but the short woman that held on to one of the legs the blonde short woman was fucking up. Aroused, she let out a moan.

Alex noticed her ogling Baber, and so he slowly scooted them nearer to the other pair as he consistently struck Caster's 'spot'.

"Psst, Baber." Baber, dazed with pleasure, slowly turned to Alex and answered his call with a deep kiss.

"Fhhm?" She asked as they felt each other's lips mash. Alex separated, "Switch?"

That question made Caster clamp on Alex, and he just grinned. "Just kidding" Then came Medea's sour face. He turned to Baber "Alright alright. Bab-" and was cut off with a tongue invading him. She separated their lips for a moment as she leaned her head towards his, "Let me finish Goldie, then you do me at the same time?" Alex just grinned and joined their lips together as they fucked the brains out of their mates moaning for more.

They separated, and continued to stir their partner's dripping slits. Caster being near her previous master, who's facing away from her, worked her hands to find they way to the beatific breasts. Gil only answered in pleasure as she felt both attacks to her lower body and upper body. Baber sped up, continuously assailed Gil as they both released bodily juices from their slits.

"Gi, Gil! D-! sta- ahp clampinhhhg!" Baber grunted and came inside Gil, cum spilling out as she still rammed in ecstasy. Her mind falling into the haze of pleasure.

Gil welled up. Her breasts persistently massaged, her nipples being squeezed, her pussy soaking with cum and her juices, all but sent her to further pleasure.

Baber already came. But she kept ramming even faster, "Sa- Bbbb! SSSAAAABERR!" Gil arched; climaxed, spasmed and squirted on Baber who just leaned on her and gave a kiss.

"Hahh hahh, I- hhh, I'm sleeping on my hot springs." Gil moved to the floor with her chains; dragged herself to reach her other noble phantasm to rest and lie down.

"Ask for more if you want Gil" Alex offered as he relentlessly drilled into a spasming Medea.

"Nnnn.." Came from an already resting Gil. Alex was unable to retort as Baber hungrily lapped him up. Knowing she wanted something with the way her lips devour his, he began channeling away some of his 'energy' to her.

Envy welling up in Caster, instead of a turn off, felt even more turned on. 'This- nnh is nOh-ot a cuckold MedeAH!' She thought desperately in the sea of pleasure she is swimming in. Finally, after what seemed to a 'forever!?' they separated. And when Baber turned to her, she could taste the smile she was being given. She's already losing control over her knees, but then, Alex stopped. 'It's not like I didn't like it.' She thought.

"Now, do you want me to take the pink or the stink?" Alex asked as he lifted himself to a kneeling position and went backwards one pace. In that space Baber squeezed into and pushed her back to Alex and answered. "How about you mess both?"

They both smiled, Alex was with lust. Baber was smiling with expectation and a tinge of lust.

"AH!" Baber yelped in surprise as she felt two cocks enter, one on each of her holes while Caster pouted in envy.

Baber leaned back to reach Alex to no avail. But he leaned towards her so she can meet his lips with hers. A brief exchange and a smile, she turned her sights to Caster.

Medea shuddered at the smile and tensed with expectati- "Affhhhm!" Baber rammed into her with a pleasure ridden face, on all fours. Her cheeks flushed red and already half lidded eyes. 'Kyaaaaah~! Baber!'

"Fff- Ffffuck me more! MM- mm MORE!" She begged as she felt Baber slow down and shiver.

"Ah! Ah- cahn't me-medddd eah!" Baber resisted to ejaculate as Alex rode her onto the depths of pleasure.

He toned a bit and pulled her into him and met her lips and lapped her up as he passed his 'energy'.

"I thought you can handle it?" he asked.

Baber suddenly clamped on Alex and her cock twitched inside Caster's cunt. Medea found the situation wanting, but otherwise found Baber's reaction to be a prize. And so, she rose too on her knees, "How about we three finish like this?"

"It's fine. But Baber might have been pushed. She's dazed."

"ahm noht!" Came her indignant but already weak retort with a barely straight face.

"Fufu~ Master?"

Grinning, "I'll move." He replied.

Medea had no chance to reply as she felt Baber get pushed into her, much to her surprise, she was barely holding it now and will soon pass out. 'But BABERR!'

She chalked it up to the pleasure as Alex rammed onto a Saber hanging onto Medea to keep up consciousness, if barely.

And then, Alex amped it up. He began pushing and pulling Baber in time with his thrusts to get Caster her due.

"Fhmm.. Tha- anks maste-er." She reached Alex's lips with her own. He answered and began lapping her up. Much to her surprise, he gave 'energy'. She never let go, effectively sandwiching a dazed and an almost stunned Baber. 'Kyyaaaaa~~ BABER MOE! No! Dumb Medea! You'll c-!'

With a sudden thrust Baber came inside her and lost energy. Suddenly being filled to the brim by a Baber made her yelp in surprise and pushed her over the limit and also came. Also losing energy, she plopped back down the bed.

Alex, still holding up the dazed and content Baber. He spoke, "And I haven't finished yet."

Caster liked to shout in disbelief but found that she lost her energy in cumming with Baber.

"Let's make you dickless. But, do you still want to go?" He lightly shook a half-lidded Saber smiling dumbly and only found his answer as he lifted her head up to face him.

"Maybe you got too much. Let's stop."

"Nnn"

"Stop?"

"nn"

"More?"

Her head bobbed a little, "Hey Gi-" He turned to a Gilgamesh enjoying her Noble Phantasm.

"Oh no no no no. Not in here. Get your own!"

"Aww man. Baber's enjoying the moment." He pushed, trying to guilt trip her knowing that Saber will pretty much return the favor.

"No." She replied with sternness.

"Come onn." He probed further.

"No." She replied, an eyebrow twitching.

"Commeee oooonnn."

"No." She did not relent.

Finally knowing that he needed to proceed some other way, "Tsk, Damn. Looks like I'll have to blow your brains like this Arturia. You fine with this?"

Turning back to Baber, he didn't get a verbal answer, he got a peacefully sleeping Baber leaning on him.

"Aww man. She fell asleep, why does this happen to me?"

"And so? Nothing? THEN go fuck yourse- I mean her. Her!"

"Nice try Gil."

"No! I meant her! Jus- you know what? Do her here! There!"

With a smile he hoisted a Baber, his sword still sheathed in her, and went to Gil's side.

"There's a lot of spac-" Gil was cut off with a simple smack of their lips,

"Thanks."

"Just finish already!"

He followed her words and turned outwards the hot spring. He bent Baber and slowly started to drill her.

"Mmmmmmmm" Baber let out a long moan.

Alex got worked up and started to pound Baber. She started to get sloppily wet again and catch for breaths. Wanting to release already, he started ramming harder on Baber whose face was ridden with pleasure. Face turning ahegao, her hips almost quivering with every pound, as she unconsciously constricted on Alex.

Her breath turning into steam already, Alex felt her tighten even more as she now gushed wet. And then with one jolt, she clamped too much, Alex got pulled in over and willingly went over the limit and pushed deeper. He came and her pussy spasmed to wring him out. He went to ram into her a few moments after that and subsequently slowed down.

"Woooh~ That was a release… I wonder if she's fine with being unconscious."

"Shhh."

"Nah. I won't shut up."

A small golden ripple in the air came visible and something sped towards Alex's mouth and it was then sealed.

"Speak from that."

"Yes, well, this phantasm is ineffective with me."

Gil just groaned and soaked her body until neck level. After quickly drying her with a towel, Alex set up Arturia over by Caster's side who unconsciously latched onto her.

He scooted next to Gil.

"Okay, stop right there. You're getting- STILL horny." Gil pointed to his raging meat.

"I am not."

"A massive erection is not being turned on? Then how do I know otherwise?"

"Okay, I'm still turned on. But that's because I haven't done you yet."

"Turned on? TURNED ON?! Your cock's still RAGING! How is that just being 'turned' on? You are lusting! After me nonetheless!"

"If your point is that I _shouldn't_ , I think your dicktating meter if off scale."

"And do tell _why_?"

"Well, better question, why not?"

".. Oh. Damn. Congratulations myself. You just played yourself and won. Perks of fighting against me. Good job me!"

Alex chuckled. "So~"

"No."

"Please?" He scooted nearer.

"I know what you are doing. No free fucks."

"Hehe. So the King of Heroes can be paid for fucks now?"

Flustered, "Idiot! I- it's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Know what?"

"THATIAMNOTLETTINGYOUFUCKME!"

"Ouch, so you'll just let yourself to others then? Am I not good enough?" Alex tried in faux disappointed voice. A vessel nearly popped over Gil's temple, a flash of gold and metal clang later, Alex's head rolled into the far corner of the room and displaced a few blood spurt here and there.

From the corner of the room, his head spoke, still in his faux disappointed and hurt voice "You wound me Gil."

"GODSDAMNIT!" The hot spring was dispelled and his body was flung outside.

His head followed via portal onto outside, and shortly fused to his body.

"And now you're throwing me away after you used me?" Alex voiced, still in his faux hurt voice.

Gilgamesh, a scant few meters away from him, had her teeth grind and a few vessels appear on her other temple.

"…" She remained still.

"S-Silent treatment?" still in his faux voice of hurt and disappointment, Gilgamesh seemed to peak, she smiled. Thousands of ripples appeared in the air pointed at him.

Now her turn, in a faux calm voice, "Alex? Please choose your next words, _very_ , carefully."

"You ordered me."

Those three words halted– almost halted the whole field.

"Can.. can you repeat that?"

"You ordered me. Back in the Shopping District. Heck, I even got you to ask me." Slowly, Alex walked towards Gil.

"I- uh… I change my order. YES! I revoke _that_ previous order!" Alex had reached her by now, and slowly reached to her chin.

"Which order your majesty?" He gave her a light peck. But she's grinding on gears and instantly replied, "MYPREVIOUSORDER!"

"Then I shall not repeat it."

Flushed as he placed his hand on her cheeks, "NO! NOT THAT IDIOT!"

"Your majesty?"

"My order-"

"You order me to be fucked by you. And that you ask me to bed you?"

"YES!" She abruptly answered. Alex smiled at that. The smile alone had her thoughts grind to a halt.

'He asked 'your majesty?' then I said 'my order-' and then he supplemented it with me asking to bed him and to be fucked by me, and then I answered yes.'

Alex kissed a living Gil statue… er- a now statue like Gil, and still no response. But then, a single tear ran down the side of her face.

Now though? Alex had stopped.

He MADE a GILGAMESH shed a tear.

All the other Alex went into panic and hysteria, only the first ten tried to calm down.

He quickly traced the tear off her face while maintaining eye contact.

"Gi-"

"Holy fuck, I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

All the other Alex went into a break down. A break down, so potent, that they embodied chaos.

'Managing Anne wasn't as hectic as this! Sure, we ALMOST BROKE DOWN, BUT FUCK! This isn't THE SAME!' Alex2 bellowed.

'Stop! Think this through. She might have just shed that tear because of some reason.' Alex4 reasoned.

'And that reason might very well make her rampage! SHE HAS A NOBLE PHANTASM THAT CAN ESCAPE US!' Alex9 argued.

'Let's just try the tried and true comforting.' Alex1 suggested.

"By what basis?" He asked.

"I- I don't know."

"Gil, we're just messing. Come on, don't go down on me."

If she was thinking properly she might've reacted to the recent sexual innuendo. "No. No, I know."

"You look like you're sure. But your voice says otherwise."

"Just-" she summoned her Vimana and sat on the throne, "let me be for now. I'll be thinking."

'SHE'S USING THE NOBLE PHANTASM THAT CAN ESCAPE US!' Alex9 warned.

"Alright. I won't bother you."

She slowly made her ascent. But before she got at fifty feet, one hundred armaments were hurled towards Alex. All decimated him, but none had truly been able to truly kill him.

'She's angry at us.' Alex3 pointed.

'Great job captain obvious.' Alex1 sarcastically remarked.

"Gil, WAIT!"

The ship pointed at him; the whole front of the ship was pointing downwards at him. At the throne, a poker-faced Gilgamesh sat, "What?"

'Quick! What do we say?!'

'I don't know!'

'I'm clueless as fuck here!'

The ship suddenly jolted down on him.

'I can't even FUKING THINK STRAIGHT!'

"What?" She repeated the question, but the ship's sharp end had pinned him to ground and is already piercing him.

'Her eyes are getting bloodshot! EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!'

'CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOURSELF!'

'Hey hey hey hey. Stop. Jus- let's just work with this.'

Alex opened a portal and 'fell' through and stepped in front of her. Just then, Enkidu had locked him in place. Regardless, he walked to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He slowly wrapped his arms around her head to embrace her.

Just a few moments after that embrace, she slowly pushed. "Your 'sorry' will do nothing."

He slowly got to his knees and leaned forwards her face, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing."

And he did nothing. They stared at each other. Unblinking, for they are unaffected like humans. Hours, they stared at each other.

Silence was broken when she spoke, "I won't forgive you. You mocked me, _repeatedly_. I have allowed a few to slip past my attention. But you went to the extreme and always used my words against me. And when I said 'No' you kept 'Yes', I can't forgive you."

"Can I convince you to forget?"

It was a valid point she knew he can use. "No."

"Can I convince you to forgive?"

"No."

'Alex, we… thi- we can't proceed anymore. It's yours.' One of them sounded out.

"What can I do then?" Alex asked.

"Leave me-" and he was gone "-some… time, to think.."

Her head slowly found her hand, "You didn't let me finish you idiot."

 **-[PROTO HYPE]-**

 **A Day after the Banquet. Tohsaka Manor.**

"Aoi? You in there?"

The doors creaked open with a girl peeking out.

"Hi Rin."

"Hello… mister."

"Call me Alex, Doc, Professor, or whatever you want."

"Old man."

"Sure. Now, where's your mother?"

"Inside."

"Go get her, and some of your precious magecraft thingy, I'm taking you two somewhere."

"Okay." The teenager went inside and left the door open. Alex stood by, _patiently_. Give an hour or one and a half of waiting, the door finally had two females passing over with their luggage.

"Was that all you want to bring?"

Rin stood still for a moment with the question Alex threw. Aoi added her own, "Go on," and she promptly left to fetch some of what she wanted. Leaving the two some privacy.

"So, how come you're still alive?"

"What do you mean?" Aoi's brow scrunched.

"Didn't you get into a scuffle with.. with that limp dick?... Er, I mean, ah fuck. Let's just say both your husband and that other fukin Matou."

"I- I don't know what you mean…"

'Well Alex, somethi- Some 'thing' is happening. It could be the Over Council. But it could also be the 'One(s)' at play here.' Alex3 supplied.

'Another one from them?' Alex62 asked.

"Nevermind then." He waved his hand in a dismissal manner and the luggage they had brought out slowly sank down into his 'Inventory'.

'Oh, hey Alex, Sheo said something about an update on the Disease.'

'Do I look like that ignorant? I saw the notification right in front of my face.' Alex1 commented.

'It was just for the sake of the reade- I mean… Well, for sheetz and giggles.' Alex3 retorted.

"Anything you want Aoi?"

"Just please don't hurt us-"

"Again, I won't do that. The worm had soured my plans for you and I had to cancel. But seriously, what do want?"

"…"

"Fine, let's ask Rin. Hey RiiN!"

"..aiT!"

A few stomping of feet later, a slightly panting Rin got to the door.

"Wh- at?"

"What do you want?"

The girl's mind raced into a cascade of criterions and then, "The Akasha!"

"Rin, do you want to die?"

His question was a wrench thrown into whatever complex machinery Rin had running that inadvertently stopped. Caught fire. Exploded. Then wiped from existence.

"Wha-"

"I can't hold back the counter force if you reach it. That's the reason why Licht can't reach the Akasha. But I am a Counter Force, so anything else that is within my reach- you can have one request for it."

"What is this about?" Aoi asked with a bit rashness in her voice.

"Me giving out one request, what do you think?"

She was frozen for a moment but then something came into her focus,

"Then I don't want us to die. Me and my daughter."

Rin slowly looked at her mother with an appreciative but studious look.

"Mom, that's-"

"Possible." Alex finished. "The question is, do you want to be just ageless or really immortal that you can't be killed."

"The latter." She met his eyes, unfaltering.

"Well, that last part requires you to be inside me- that did not sound good. I meant it requires you to be inside one of my soul scape. In all your entirety."

Rin had craned her head to Alex with doubt, "How? A soul within a soul? That is not even possible with the Third Magic."

"Rin, there are things that are best left unexplained or you'll be turning into a pile of goo just by being exposed to it."

"But how come you are not?"

"That I can explain. It's simple, listen closely…. When someone deploys a reality marble and you are dragged inside it, aren't you inside the manifestation of one's soul?"

Both of them almost facepalmed at the true but still bullshit that has spurned upon them.

"Sooooo…." It was Rin that had broken the scene. "That one free wish I can still have-"

"It wasn't free. That was my 'condition' of you two joining my 'force' or something like an army or anything along those lines."

Rin turned to her mother, "I think I'll save it. For now,"

"You sure?"

Turning her head back to him, "Yes." She answered.

"Eh well- let's go then. I still have to gather up the others. I'll drop you all off at Antarctica."


	13. The Joy of Perspective

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Third-Person**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

There was a crack. And that crack was where it all pooled out of focus and into focus. A seam in the reality that has been weakening and was subsequently abused.

The whole universe was set to fall. To crumble. But there was one certainty. One that was forged and forced into existence by a being. And that certainty is that, this universe will not fall. Incidentally, someone wanted the universe to die out prematurely. But he foresaw that.

He wanted a universe that will no longer infinitely expand but is asymptotically infinite in expanse. He wanted for it to remain. It did not come from feeling or emotions. The idea just came into him. But when he set into motion, it was done with utter perseverance. When he sees that it would fail, another plan would have been set into motion right before he even sees it.

He wanted the universe to exist for eternity regardless of the occupants. And it went against all laws of the universe itself. That each object, alive or nonliving or neither, no matter how big or small, no matter how short or long it takes, is set for eventual destruction or death. And for the universe not to follow itself brings about a problem.

A problem that he himself understood. That for the universe to be a universe, the laws it inflicts upon itself must be followed. It can be circumvented with other laws but what it imposes must still be followed. No matter what or 'how loosely'. Otherwise he will change what defines it to something else. And this brings about a problem for the root.

Everything must return to the root, and from the root it shall sprout once more.

Which he said is nonsensical, but otherwise a part of a cycle.

All his plans were set into action. All his pieces were put into function.

But by then, the universe itself was forced to summon the primordial beings. Not gods or deities or of any sort. But the beings that had a hand on what brought about the genesis... Of another multiverse.

These beings are twice the size of men at the smallest and youngest. Then there are those that ranged from our own sun up to blue giant stars, some are even the size of galaxies. That last form alone was enough for the slight movement of its claw to obliterate the earth along with the whole Sol system.

Only when he felt the universe to resist summoning them had he been able to mov- _to respond_ , forcing his powers to alter his current location into the edge o- ALL the edges of the universe, even if it can't be described nor explained, there he erected the walls he so dubbed as "Walls of Eternity". The walls that will bar the primordial beings to enter in exchange of power he possesses.

He did not stop there, he willed an equal amount of his colony to cover the walls of eternity. Each would mount and man the walls to protect those inside. Becoming a wall themselves. Effectively draining his reserves.

He was not content. He went to the center of the universe. When he ordered all his colony to point inwards, it all converged on one spot. That spot is the center, he supposed. It was there where he erected a single construct. One that even the Akashic records had no record of, and is the first record it has now come across. This he will use in place of him should he be forced away. It will be the Prime Collective. Still, he was not content.

He forged a tunnel of time that leads to itself and stored the construct inside. Still, he was not content.

He created a singularity and tossed the tunnel inside with the construct inside that time tunnel. Still, he was not content.

He synthesized a galaxy with beings and all the technology and systems of magecraft that would hide and defend it. His reserves have severely dropped, almost depleted, even as he recovers monumental amounts. Still, he was not content.

Then, an idea came. Alas, he smirked. This last one he will be content. With all his power- down to the last drop; he squeezed it all out and created a separate fabric of space from the one he currently resides. Exhausted, he placed it inside another tunnel of time that continually flows into itself.

In his exhaustion, he felt a nostalgic feeling. The sensation of weakness. It was almost inexistent, a Planck length of a Planck length. And he reveled in it. His reserves re-started to flow.

Shrugging, he then dived inside that fabric of space and created its own walls. Manned and covered by an equal amount of another colony. He went to its center and placed the first ever construct this multiverse had recorded, and dived back out.

Satisfied that only he knows this aside from those he had recently created to be at the walls of eternity and those that will defend the construct, he made sure that not one being in this universe will know.

Knowing that this was made in all haste, he thought to himself;

'Will this be enough shit? Primordial beings are powerful and might only be held back a year or less. Oh well. Time to counter.'

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Emiya Shirou**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Undisclosed time.**

I am currently meditating atop the peak of Everest.

This part of my training had been going on for a whole day. It all started when I finally met my Uncle. Heck, dad keeps arguing with him that he's my godfather in the least of things as he seems to be a sponsor of sort. Just not.. in... well, religion.

Then he asked me. Of which would I prefer, that I answered with 'I don't know'. The guy's a god, well, not THE God. And I really don't know, but, it's an insult to call the sun some bioluminescent algae when you yourself, is but a tardigrade.

Anyways, since then, it went spiral in all kinds of ways that lead me here. Supposed to be meditating, but narrating instead. I don't know why. Don't ask. Just don't. 'Fourth wall' Uncl-

Right. Back to uncle. The guy's old.

Staggeringly old. He might as well call dad an embryo and refer to him as his 'future' descendant. But this all really started when my cousins (Uncle's daughters), which they like preferring to themselves, talked with Uncle Alex. The kind of talk that might be a bit deadly. But they seem to act like normal about it.

That all leads us with me, forced to keep a secret. A burden and a blessing at the same time. I was to keep my mouth shut about the Dragonborn... Is what they say.

Apparently, he's tasked with training me. And he is fine with being known only by me and Uncle Alex.

Now.. I am without clothes, except undergarments. No food. Nothing but the cold and buffeting winds that howl at every part of the range.

Not much special.

Right now, I'm training about body temperature in conjunction with the ability to regulate prana. And now the Dragonborn approaches me. Yes, he likes to be called that. No honorifics or anything.

"Is it still cold?" He asked.

"Not by much." I answered.

"Then it is time to teach you about magic. Or Thaumaturgy, as this world prefers."

"That's great, so what do I do?" I ask. But if it's just magecraft, uncle Alex pretty much said I was doomed for nothing. That I was tainted, stained... then wiped clean as a new slate. Like a piece of white paper that he can write on.

Which he did. He said it's called mysticism and alteration on some universe. What he ended up doing was to write on the 'blanks' that my origin and element were. Even some on the general build of my body, going so far as to extend my mortality.

But his 'writing' ended me with my element; Construct. I am thankful but it causes problems. Every time I see something, and I mean anything, that I haven't seen yet, my head will be assaulted with information. It will be helpful if not for it leaving my focus the moment it came. Then there's my origin. I think he did this for laughing his ass off, literally; Construct. Now, I was an incarnate. But sti-

"Hey."

"Yes sen- I mean, Dragonborn?"

"Tsk. Listen... hmmm." Aenirr stood still, face scrunched, as if scrutinizing an unseen object.

"Alright, only dragons and greybeards are those who do or 'can' do this but let's try imparting specific understandings to you."

"Uncle Alex said no shortcuts."

"Damn. Well, what can you Conjure so far?"

To that, I can only smile.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Alexander Mercer**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Right after the establishment of the Edge.**

'Fucking systems. Fucking mysteries. Fucking authorities.' Alex1 grumbled.

'Good thing no shit happened. We need to quickly finish this.' Alex3 stated.

'Someone's coming.' Alex5275 noticed.

Two forms being held by two other forms walked inside, panic in the air.

"Alex!" Bart bellowed, dragging Lydia with him.

"What. The. Fuck." Alex stared at two women going translucent. Flickering.

"We're being dragged PulledStretchAllOFIT!" Serana uttered in spite of the heavy disorientation both she and Lydia are suffering.

'Your control must've been part of the power sacrificed.' Alex3 implied.

Alex, grinding on gears, pushed through his adaptation of the Elder Scroll Series' magic from Aenirr's and all competent mages in his memory and knowledge pool.

From his inventory he pulled two nondescript adamantine rings. Floating in front of him, he merged and threaded parallel upon parallel and series upon series of arcane power and understanding into the rings. In but a second he finished. Each ring, a host to a hundred draconic souls, enchanted with a hundred different functions. Checking for another second, he nodded in content.

"You two wear this. Never- really FUCKING ever remove it." He closed the distance and placed each on their ring finger. Their figure slowly flashing into translucency and opaqueness.

"If you don't want it to be seen or physically feel, just will it away and you'll still feel it's functions. NEVER REMOVE IT. I'll come for you. The both of you. Tell the kids that too."

The two men supporting allowed them to part away- stumble towards Alex. Embracing, with the absolute possibility of it being the last.

Alex, reminded of the smell of autumn and winter as he buried his head against theirs. Muffled he spoke, "And try to implement what we have here, with the kids. But never let it fall out of hand. Especially when it comes with Daedrics or Aedrics. All of them. Castle Volkihar is a good base." He said almost without a change in tone. Almost. And they both understood. They both smiled for it, even against the displacement they feel.

Their new time together with Alex may have been brief, but it had been exhilarating. With new wonders and knowledge always snatching their attention. But time has come to be apart again. Whether by some mystery or not, they three must say,

"Goodbye."

They were gone. With the same form, still trying to embrace them, he slowly sagged, head still down. Recalling their scents.

But just then, footsteps followed.

He raised his head. Eyes bloodshot, Anne slowly closed in.

But his mind was somewhere else, slowly toiling away to make amends with the recent loss of his children and wives.

Just then, he felt the arms and he dropped with her through the portal under their feet.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Anne Kuzaki**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

D- Doc.. This is unfair! Why am I the one feeling this? It's you who's been left!

I- I can't understand.

This isn't a wound dealt to me.

I won't-

I-

This.. This isn't mine.

...

...

...

Damn it!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Some other person**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Licht, tell me, did... he- did he almost threw his mask?"

"I- yes Bart. He almost did."

"Here I was, seeing he was the epitome of a debauchee. The embodiment of debauchery despite him not proactively doing so."

"He is morally unrestrained alright. But this shows either there is something deeper than just lust or he was preoccupied in his plans that their absence left a quick sand."

Bart's head snapped to Licht. "Oi. You could have worded that last part better."

"Let me just get away with it, just this once. This.. is just sudden and unexpected in the worst and best of ways." Licht argued as he motioned towards the passing event.

Silence passed. Both their heads trained where three figures last embraced, the moment nagging at the back of their head.

"Its best we moved on. He'll probably be fine next time we see him."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Alexander Mercer**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I... I... 'You FUKIN JINXED IT ALEX3!' All the other Alex bellowed.

I think, I should have not done this. But fuck man. You're doing something that is only done for the first time in here and this is what you get.

Anne groaned. "Are you really alright?"

I just smiled.

"That does not answer anything."

"I will be Anne, if not already, I will be."

She sighed but cuddled closer, regardless.

'Now that you're off again, sort the fallout. Quick!' Alex4291 suggested.

The gap has been already filled with my colony. Good thing they resisted until going unseen to be pulled.

Having to fill the gap is a pain, one for it to happen and the other for it to be mended is also a pain. The replacements have to be given individual instructions- is also a pain.

In any case, those I created with specific functions are those that have replaced the gaps that've been left. I have the data, they use it. I have the order, they can follow it. If not, they find some other purpose.

Everything is running again. Even if the hitch was only for some five minutes. Or less. Now I need to train Shirou, enough adapting is enough.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Emiya Shirou**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Back at Everest. Still Undisclosed time.**

"I just have to stand and spin on my toe and then try to cast the spell while also trying to guess the number you will be holding on your back?"

"Yes. Although, in a form of… er- you have to clench your hands, raise both your arms up to your head at eye level, and slightly raise one of whichever leg you prefer."

"But why?"

"Focus."

"How?"

"In battle what would you prioritize? Your footing so that you can better perform, trying to attack or, in this case, cast a spell, OR guess your enemy's next move?"

"That- I don't know... All of them?"

"Then just follow my instructions. You'll be having the on hands training later. It's just practice. Now Start!"

And to say that the day that followed had changed, is a lie. For a whole day he made me constantly do this. But for each passing hour I performed better. I can see it now.

If not in instinctual adaptability, he forces my fortitude in an analytical way.

This only became apparent after the first hour, where he went with 'hands on'.

Illusion images of him will strike me at random as I fend them off and spin in place on my term but still on a toe. I still try to guess the number he is holding while he goes and circle me at random. But that is not all, whatever he holds is the same number of items I should make. If I got it right, he'll tell me an easy item to make. If I was wrong, he'd tell me to make something hard, like an APC. And again, if I was wrong, he'll add an illusion image that will dissipate as soon as I fend it off or hit me.

Now we settled for resting as he taught me knowledge about his magecraft. Of how an 'enchanted' item would require a soul and the amalgam that uncle had made with this world's system.

"-lly it just means that back home, the soul was the medium that performs the set of 'enchantment'. However, the same could not be said for items that will affect others while being used by another." Aenirr explained.

I stared at him a bit confused, "But then, that would drain those with items that boosts stamina, health, or mana."

He looked at me, "While your point is there, it only increases a limit. And should it be considered, valid..."

This guy knows not how to hold back at times.

"-there is in no way that the soul involved would be destroyed or depleted into disintegration. Imagine a fire in your hands."

I tried to, "Alright."

"You are powering that with your soul. Now, imagine a ring that is instructed in a way that the soul it contains will perform in conjunction with you 'when' you draw on your magicka."

"Ah, so it only acts like when I sweat. But in order for me to sweat out more, I drink from the water bottle I have with me... Bad analogue?"

He nodded but still motioned for me to try to explain.

"Like I am a bucket of water and the item is a mug containing its own water?"

"There you go. You collect 'water' through your soul and around you; it's what you channel to cast a spell. But add another source that is separate from you but pours its own 'water' when you need it- that is what happens. Hence the extra capacity."

"And what was un- wait let me guess.." I trailed off as I thought about uncle Alex's achievement.

Meanwhile, he... is he smirking? The heck is up with that? Oh. OH!

"You get it now?" He must've seen my reaction.

"He bypassed using the soul while still finding a way for the used soul to help with the enchantment."

It hit me like a freight train going at over Mach one.

Mystic Codes are a set or array of runes and other mysteries all working either in synergy or separate functions that it is intended for. This often causes mystic codes to be one of a kind as drawing on the same source of 'mystery' works like a river. When only one taps into it, he has it all. But if another taps into it, he can have as much as the other and so on. Meaning, it is halved.

The Dragonborn's 'enchanting' works by using the understanding imprinted on the item and set to function with the soul infused with it. The efficiency of its function depends on how the understanding performs and how the soul performs.

"Wait. Something's weird. How can uncle Alex place a dragon's soul inside aunt Lydia's and aunt Serana's equipment? Doesn't one of you two absorb their soul even if you don't want to?"

"He has this incomprehensible ability or power to create souls just by thinking them into existence. He must've also had the necessary skills to control them."

"Then, all this time he could possibly create divine spirits?"

"Possibly. But those might impose their own understanding to shred whatever holds them just by being in contact with it if the-.. Hold on a Fuking minute."

I wanted to ask what but he beat me to it.

"He used 'fact' and 'truth' as one, both are 'irrefutable understanding' once properly grasped, imposed, or even if it was acknowledged as something else by the system it was made into will be enough!" He rattled off in a bit of excitement.

"Wha?"

"Look, if a simple, as you people here say; 'mystery'- on a general scale- is applied using knowledge that is understood even if poorly-" He blurted out.

"Like... uhmm.. technology?" I offered.

He seemed to be confused, "A bit, a bit. But look at it this way. You can only cast something you can understand, on general at least, correct? Look at reinforcement. I could say the same for mysticism and alteration, combined. You can't suddenly reinforce something without knowing it. You can use your magicka and make it flow through the seams or cracks of that object. At least you have to know that."

"That was reinforcement? I thought that was just regulating mana flow to improve or augment your- oh. Never mind."

"See?"

"Yes. Yes... It's a spell that I don't know but already understand. I can understand that when I make my prana flow through my body, or at least at some specific systems, I let it flow at the cracks. But why didn't anyone tell me that 'that' was reinforcement? I ended up thinking it was something called 'Gap Filler' or something!"

"Your dad's fukked up. Now back to 'enchanting'. He seems to be using, and get this, an amalgam of a lot of systems. Things like the workings of the Daedric Princes, or just The Mad God's. The things like different runic inscriptions across his journeys. And the likes of how magic- err.. your magecraft works and other systems. He might've also used some pie- pph... Psy..phy..sics. yeah. Physics."

"So this means then that I just don't have to copy his 'enchantments' and create my own when at least it does not involve some souls. I can just make mine?"

"If you can at the very least approach the levels at which I can create. And I mean, my 'enchanting' and that is just imparting the understanding using an equipment. No. You stick at what he made for you. He sa-" he suddenly cut himself off.

"Sa- what?"

"He's saying fourth wall."

I turned around. And there, hovering, wearing the Synthissue unit, "Yo, Uncle."

"Shirou." He regarded. "Training time is- what do you want to ask?"

He must've seen my reaction, "Uhm.. I- ah.. Calling you Uncle still feels weird. And me being ageless when I reach my peak is weird. This training is weird. He's weird." I spoke, trying my best not to rant. And he just smiled or smirked.

"This is nothing compared to the weirdness of what's happening or is about to happen. And, on the matter of what you want to call me, what do you think?"

Well, calling him 'uncle' in plain old English is weird enough. Calling him mister in Japanese is much weirder.

"Don't rush it. For now, time for you to go back to somewhere you should be. Your assignment after I send you home is; is to use structural analysis on almost everything. You see a man? Use it on him, try to see just the composition of the body. From skin to the bones. Just don't go popping your head. Then there are clothes, guns, accessories, equipment, tools, and things along the lines."

I think I get it. If my being incarnate is involved, then it would mean that the objects that I analyze will be useful when I try to project them.

"You're thinking about being an incarnation, are you?"

He- that's my thoughts you're reading!

"Hey no harm done. But no. You are not 'projecting' them... Did I have that right?"

I nodded to his succinct deduction. I guess.

"Well, there is a reason why I made Aenirr here teach you. It's because of his nature as someone that came from another universe and his adaptation to this one's. No matter how convoluted it became, his knowledge and the workings of it will allow you to 'tap' into that pool. You can use it as your 'mystery' that Gaia will reject or slowly accept at times, if not outright." He paused, waiting for me to form up something. And the Dragonborn just left through a portal.

"How can Gaia accept some foreign mystery?" I asked. On the other hand, he just chuckled.

"Shirou, this isn't just some mystery. This is a whole system of magecraft that follows strict rules and loose rules all at the same time. Aenirr hasn't given you the understanding after the arduous stuff?"

I shook my head, "You said no shortcuts."

"Oh well, I'll give you some after this then." As soon as he finished, a few rings floated in front of me. Pulled out of nowhere. I quickly used Structural Analysis.

One of them is enchanted with a few functions. First is a resistance of poison by... how is this numerical!? How is it even possible to go over a hundred?! And he's smirking! He saw my reaction!

"Go on." He says.

Anyways, resistance to poison by 10000%. Resistance to fire by 10000%, resistance to frost by 10000%, resistance to thunder by 10000%, and resistance to harmful/uncomplimentary magic or magecraft by 10000%.

The other ring is with three enchantments. First one, is.. for some form of cheating, health regeneration increased by 1% of total health every 1 millisecond, second is.. another cheat, stamina regeneration increased by 1% of total stamina every 1 millisecond, and the last and ultimate cheat of them three, magicka regeneration increased by 1% of total magicka every 1 millisecond.

And as if the first two rings were not enough of cheating- No it still isn't, give me enough time to train and I might be able to match an apostle ancestor with these two. But back to the matter, a third ring has- just.. it's just there.

It's enchantments, as much as I like to disbelieve it; from destruction or destructive magecraft, enchanting, alteration, restoration, illusion, conjuration, mysticism, and finally- to alchemy; a whopping 1000% increase in efficacy and efficiency.

You ever see power? Yeah. This guy has it. But he is not using it for saving the world! He looks like doing whatever he pleases. I.. I might've groaned. He just started grinning-

A FOURTH damned RING! And this ring is the weirdest of them all. It contains enchantments that pertains to skills and abilities. Like archery, one-handed and two-handed weaponry, blocking with shields and weapons, heavy armory, light armory, and finally; Smith-ing of all things. All of them gives a 1000% increase in efficacy and efficiency.

I give up. There's a last ring. It's. wow. A thief's wet dream. If the first ring was for some kind of hero, the second was for someone wanting to just be alive, the third was for every magus, the fourth is for every warrior, this last one is for a thief.

It's enchantments gives an increase to sneaking by 1000%, an increase in lockpicking by 1000%, an increase in pickpocketing by 1000%. The last one is about the wearer being completely muffled. That ends the passive benefits. Here, as most mystic codes are made to be, starts the activatable or toggleable part. Chameleon, a transparency enchantment of sorts, with a 100%. That would have been enough but light often refracts the wrong way when passing through. Hence the second one, invisibility of 100%. And I STILL don't get it. It should not stack. However, the arrangement of the enchantment made it so that the invisibility enchantment would layer atop the chameleon. Making a complete transparency as if light had passed through nothing.

"I don't get it." I muttered.

"Get what? Chameleon being activatable? Don't worry, I had trouble too. The first time around that is."

Suddenly, my temple got itchy, "Not that. How can I be 100% transparent but still visible, let alone the 100% invisibility be able to take effect above the chameleon. How?"

He thought for a second, I might hear some good theory from this. "Maagiiic.."

That.. well it was magic but not Magic, still. "Why though? My resistances go above immunity, should it be considered that, so much so that it might heal or bolster me. Then there's the second ring. It can make some people half immortal, or just plain immortal if it can restore one to perfect health. The next two rings go for skill, how? I- how can I instantly get better?" And thus, my disbelief hath been laid.

"Like I told you, Magic. It's not a part of this world's system, it comes from a system that I fully grasp and understand- Shirou. So far what do you know about me?" He finished as he sat on some boulder to my left.

"That you're powerful? And that you're a god? Small 'g'."

He chuckled. "For fuck's sake no. I am no god. I am just a savior of reality. All reality. This one included."

Is he.. is he lying?

"Oh don't believe me?" Crap. He saw me react again. I better get good at this game.

"You don't have to. But the truth is that I have power. And I am using it to accomplish an objective. Soon as I accomplish that objective I might be going to another universe."

"So you'll be leaving us?"

"Possible. But I can also come back. As I said. Savior of reality, believe it or not, it was my 'job'."

"So are you an ally of justice?" I asked... And his face scrunched. I just said something wrong, righ- he relaxed?

"Shirou, when a man with guns on both hands demand the police to give what he wants and regardless of what happens, he is a constant on that time stream. He will kill his current hostage. Now, that constant can be affected. YOU, can affect it. But whatever you did, he just kept killing the lady, and the police then shoots him too. You will be then prosecuted for being responsible for the lady's murder. How would you proceed?"

That is a problem. Disregarding the thing about time stream constants, I'd say "Incapacitate him?"

"Ah, but he can pull the trigger, regardless of what will happen. The lady will still die."

"I- Set up snipers? Front and back? Possibly on top of him."

"But Shirou, he placed traps and sensors on all possible vantage points. Even if a sniper successfully gets to his vantage point, the lady is already dead."

He's just countering whatever I say. "Then what do I do?"

"There's nothing you can do except to kill the guy on the spot. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes." I answe- he just held back a snarl!

"God damn it Shirou. It is not that easy to answer. Killing to save a life can be considered good. But have you considered what Justice means? It means being fair. No matter what the man did, if you condemn him to die without being given the chance to fend for himself- THAT is no worse than committing murder. Whatever law a place will have, in the blind eyes of justice, you still committed murder."

He paused. Now, I know haven't thought about this but what did dad-

"Listen. Whether I was right or wrong- being a Hero is different from an Ally of Justice. And so is being a Savior. A hero will display exceptional qualities, like being noble or just being plain fair. Being an Ally of Justice gives you a chance for a situation where killing will be excused in the name of being just. Killing like where a man is sentenced to death by hanging, stoning, electric chair and whatnot. A savior is just someone who rescues someone from harm regardless of what the method was. Or if you want to follow the path of further nonsense, they all mean the same."

Yes. I don't get it. What is the difference? They all save. They're all the same.

"You might not get it yet, maybe sometime soon you might. When you see Archer. I guess."

"So, we're going back?"

He sighed. Does he even get tired?

"Let's just go. We've stalled for too long. Oh, and you are not 'projecting' you're 'conjuring' them." And he stepped into the portal. This is one weird two-day training.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **The eighty seventh person?  
Can't keep counting honestly**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Present time. Inside a time-dilated multi-bounded field.**

'Fuck, the previous scene devolved into bullshittery. Here's to trying that it won't this time.' Alex thought.

"So. Can you do it?" Alex asked.

Shirou visibly tried. But to no avail, he can only make a few.

"Trying to 'conjure' them that way should've been easier. You're creating a portal from your reality marble, maybe it's a strain on the "system's" part."

Shirou tried again, for a few minutes nothing happened. But when Alex almost spoke, a hundred portals opened. Peeking out of the them are swords of various make.

"Finally! Okay, you can go now. Oh, don't tell anyone about this. Someone will fuck me." Alex said as Shirou walked off inside to a building.

"Don't tell what?" Gil asked as chains started to drag Alex.

"Fuck. Alright, right off the bat. I'm sorry."

"It's useless. I'll have you anyways."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'm sorry! Gil, please. I asked you if you can forgive me. You said no. I asked if I can convince you to forget, you said no. Then finally I asked what do I have to do. You said to- and I quote, "Leave me"."

"ANDYOUNEVERLETMEFINISHYOUIDIOT!"

"W- I- Did I?"

"OFCOURSEYOUMORON!"

"Oh."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING OH, OH, ME! YOU KEPT JUMPING FROM ONE PLACE TO THE NEXT THE DAY THAT I SEARCHED FOR YOU!"

"Uhmm, since when did you search for me?"

A golden ripple shimmered. She looked at some weird dial-like noble phantasm, "Yesterday."

"Di-"

Dismissing it, she went to rant. "ALMOST. How can you even get from here to the edge of the universe then to the center then suddenly 'poof'- gone and 'poof' you're back again somewhere, THEN back again here on EARTH! HOW?!"

"Wait, so you were subjected to a time dilation?"

"Huh?"

"I've spent a few years training Shirou inside here. And that mea- oh never mind. It really was just a few days. Maybe if you were a bit more instantaneous."

"I should've used some other phantasm.." Gil grumbled.

"Back to the matter, how did we even get into this point?"

They both fell silent, and speaking of silent, Alex casted a small field of it around them. Enough for a few movement.

"W- well.." Gil started.

Alex faux gasps, "Do- Don't you tell me this is.. love?"

Gil had her teeth sounding off like the shrill cry of banshees as they grinded.

Then Alex was bombarded by five weapons. All turning into motes of light as soon as they passed through him and hit the ground. His body regenerating as if nothing happened, even his clothes, well… to say he is naked is technically true; as his clothes are just part of his biomass that he can form into whatever he can. Er- yes, including clothes.

"I missed you too Gil. Come here."

Reluctantly she went for the embrace, but still groaned.

"Ahhhh, fuck. I missed your smell." Alex groaned out.

"Stop, right there."

"I'm just smelling." He pleaded.

"Fine. Then just keep smelling."

They felt each other's embrace. The other had missed it so for quite some time, although teetering on near unbearable. The other had felt like it was just this week. Almost literally.

"Wait-" Alex sniffed. "Gil."

"What?" She asked.

"You're smelling. Like really exude _that_ smell. Again."

"And?" She wondered what was the point of asking why she was exuding her natural smell.

"I'mTURNEDon. Like RAGING turned on."

She pushed Alex away.

"I can't help it. Sorry."

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!"

He wanted to frown but held it back, "I-… you.. nnnnn.. A-"

"Stop with the stuttering."

With all he wanted to say, nothing seems to come out of his mouth.

"By the detestable gods, you're getting attache- no, falling! with me no less!" Gil pointed in disbelief.

"And what if I am?"

"… I don't know."

"See? You're the same as me."

"I'd still pick Baber over you."

"And if that was the case, why'd you spend time hunting me around the universe?" Alex probed.

"Uhhhhhh….."

Alex smiled. Like genuinely smile.

"Stop smiling like THAT! It's creepy!"

* **SMACK**

She immediately punched him with a hook to his jaw.

Unfazed, "Gil, I'm seriously happy you feel some sort of value and kinship for me. No matter how infinitesimal it is."

"GAAH- Jus- Just stop that SMILE! It's creepy!"

"Nope~ I will unnerve yo-"

And Gil had been effectively creeped out, in turn, she rained down noble phantasm after noble phantasm right down on him.

His body, shredded and torn; gore and grey matter splattered – with nothing but his torso remaining; he chuckled.

"I-, actually felt that." He said nonchalantly as all his splattered biomass whirled into a blur of black and red mist. Like a thick fog blown by the wind, assembling itself.

"What? something on my face- why are you grinning?" Alex asked.

"Ohh, I don't know. But I like what I see~" She said in a _hinting_ voice.

'She likes… me? Maybe it's something else. Okay, something is weird. _Pause.'_

 **Finally, you Paused for the second time!**

 **[Upgrade Complete!]**

Details: Dr. Manhattan felt your boredom. Sheogorath had a crazy idea. Loki had nothing to do. They all collaborated.

 **{Status}**  
Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, Luck, Magick. -Self Explanatory

 **{Skills}**  
Divided into four pages; Warrior, Rogue, Wizard, (Unnamed Used Slot) -All passives and status-only effects are placed in here.

 **{Abilities}**  
Divided into four pages; Warrior, Rogue, Wizard, (Unnamed Used Slot) -All toggleable and activatable(s) are placed in here.

 **{Inventory}**  
Storage is now being kept by The One True High Council. Cannot be overruled, subjugated, or perused by any other being, object, existence, or entity- besides You or The One True God Himself. -Allows for instinctual, automatic, conceptual, theoretical, or manual deployment and summoning of inventory items and contents. Includes R(e)quip – Instant item equipping and changing.

 **{Leveling System: The Over Council}**  
Leveling System is now existent. Difficulty to level is equal to The Over Council's playful idea of an easy game.  
Current Level: 3  
EXP to Next Level: [Incalculable]

 **{Loot, Drop, and Auto-Loot}**  
Enemies, provoked or unprovoked being(s), will drop part of their equipment and/or item that have been assigned by subconscious from a pool of choices. -Allows for Auto-Loot to be a separate 'inventory (Trash)'. Works in tandem with Inventory.

 **{Title System: Passively Activated}**  
Up to Nine Different Titles of simultaneous equipping. Titles will only provide related skills and abilities when respective Title is equipped. Title pool is Unlimited. Sub-Classed Titles are also identified as Jobs.  
Title: Reality Weaver / God (Universe Dependent) / Existence / The Gamer [Gamer's Disease]  
Job: The One True God's Planck Pawn

 **{Information Compendium}**  
All acquired 'essential' data is and are now gathered, sorted, and maintained into one place. -Beware; The more you know the lesser you can remember clearly. Access to Compendium will become mandatory if information needs to be fully accurate.

 **{Quest System}**  
You can now spontaneously receive quests aside from The High Council's and The Over Council's.

 **{Party, Chat/Messaging, and Locator Function/Mapping Function}**  
When inviting, others are elevated to Player Status. Player One can see all of the current /Gamer's Disease/ holder's windows and pages; vice versa. Player Two and below can only see select windows (Status, Message Boxes, Voice Mails, Video Dials and windows that the Gamer and Player One chooses). The Gamer can then track Players via the Party System of The Disease via Map.  
Player One: Gilgamesh (The King of Heroes {Parallel World Female}) – Due to Alexander Mercer's ᤶ ψɥȪ✁᧷ᗎ╝̲ȍ, she is now his Wife. {Pending Acceptance}  
Other Slots: Player Two: (Empty) {Candidates: Anne Kuzaki, Arcueid Brunestud, Artoria Pendragon….}

 ** _/Parsing/_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Update Successfully Integrated!**

 **Gamer's Disease (Stage IV)**

'Wa-wait. Back up- Gil's now my WIFE?'

His eyes still on the message window displayed in front of him went to Gil's.

" _Resume._ Pausing the Game won't do you no good… _Husband._ " She hissed in distaste.

'Oh no. She JUST UNPAUSED THE GAME!' Alex5275

'FlagAlex, no. Just. No.' Alex3 and Alex71 warned.

'But it's a hissing Gil! An- and look! There's a windo- oh shit. REDFLAAAAAAAAAG!'

'What redfl-' Alex1 stopped. He finally saw what Gil said she liked seeing. He read Gil's reversed window to him.

"Gil, from the deepest recesses of my soul. I _beg_ of you-

"To marry me?"

All Alex stopped. 'She fukkin gave a two way street! EITHER WAY WE'RE ALL DOOMED!'

Panic. Yes, even if Alex was pretty much impervious to that shit due to living cycles upon cycles ago, nothing could faze him. But _she_ , can. Somehow. Thoughts running at speeds unfit for man, he went on and on.

'STOP PANICKING!'  
'You STOP. PANICKING!'  
'EVERYONE PAANNIIC! GAH- I MEAN DON'T PANIC! IT's Just Gil!'  
'It's just Gil? Just GIL?! IT IS GIL! YOU MOTHAFUKIN DEGENERATE!'  
'Exactly!'  
'Thank you!'  
'No, We meant it's just Gil. She, well… It's.. _Her_.'  
'WHATDAFUKDOWEFEKKINDO?!'

They all stopped.

"Y-yes?" Came out from his lips.

He then heard the rattling of chains behind him. He felt rather than saw it constrict against his body. And his gaze never left Gil's.

A sigh escaped her lips. Her right hand moved to the window in front of her and pressed (Accept).

"Even though the information was squeezed for me to understand in such a short notice, I am now your wife. I don't hate it. I was planning to be with Arturia until my body deteriorates from the curses of _All the World's Evil_ , but this happened. And I will enjoy it."

The chains, Enkidu, shifted. He was held upright aloft the ground. Arms outstretched as if crucified.

" _By the powers I have gained since my birth- By the powers I have enforced and have been vested upon me since birth, I, Gilgamesh of Uruk, The King Of Heroes, The Overseer Of Humanity, The First Of The Pioneers, hereby swear with all of my blood, tears, pain, joy, delight, and euphoria; Through Endless Suffering. Through Endless Ecstasy. Through Eternal Damnation. Through Tragedy and Misery. Through Glory and Triumph. Through Calm and Rest. Through all that and beyond – I am your wedded Wife and Partner until the End of All._ "

He knows, she doesn't want this because she plainly doesn't. He knows that she doesn't know what he is right. But there's no time as good as any.

"Gil, please answer me truthfully. Do you really want this? Do you know why I can't really do thi-"

The chains shifted, pulling him closely to her. Slowly and quietly she answered, "I know."

'Fuck!' "I'm sorry."

Gil answered, "It's fine. At the very least I can see knew places to rule, new objects to collect, and then there's y-… never mind."

They both sighed. But reeling his self, and the other refracsimiliated thoughts, he spoke;

" _I, The Once Savior Of All Reality, The Once God of Passion, The Once Eldritch Among All Of Abominations, The Weaver Of Realities, A Carrier Of The One True God's Will, The Knorbe.. I am Alexander Jesus Mercer, and I swear, for as long as Consciousness exists, from one plane or another, I will think of you. I will care for you, I will cherish you, I will shelter you, I will be with you. I Thank you for your sacrifice. With all that I am, was and will be – I am your wedded Husband and Partner until the End of All."_

A smile touched her lips, not wide but small enough to be considered one as her eyes shimmered.

He, on the other hand, was conflicted. Since _THIS_ all started, he can't feel the smallest parts of his being. Like a puzzle solved the wrong way but had still formed one image despite the missing pieces. It is very same reason that he can't find _it_ whenever he wanted to _feel_. Time and again, he tried. He'd even had taken cycles and over that time period he had children. And he still cannot. And some other person would want to be with him through it.

Well, he isn't one for sentiments, but he understands it. He can comprehend it. But to damn yourself?

"Gil, Thank you. But, what were you thinking?" He asked.

*SLAP

"Why?!" she screamed.

Confusion dawned upon him, "I don't have an idea of what you are referring to-"

"You had a _mission_ , to participate in the fifth grail war, to do however you want as long as you participate. Why?"

"I still can't understand."

"Why didn't you stop or at the very least dismantle the grail? Instead of doing that YOU FUKED AROUND LIKE A RABBIT ON HEAT!"

She released the chains on him. "Why Alex, why?"

"I honestly was participating."

Just then, a window appeared.

 **[The World's Folly]**

 _Details: You have neglected the mission and objective given to you by those that have felt merciful of alleviating the stagnancy in your life. In Their unending comprehension, you are given another chance._

 _Option A: Go to a World where monsters are rampant. +1500 years before Canon.  
Option B: Go to a World where the Age of Gods will not end. Select timeline.  
Option C: Remain and be stuck in Eternal Stillness.  
Option D:_ _Let Gilgamesh Pick._

"No, no, no, no. I'm serious! I really did participate!"

"The message says otherwise! I will choose for us." She turned to the window at their side.

She was about to pick when Alex cut her short, "But Gil, think about what would happen if we suddenly left."

Turning to him, she said, "Nothing."

"You mean to say that we will return back right after we go?"

"No, why would we return?"

"Gil, I have three daughters that needs to see their father in this world. Daughters with Arcueid, to be exact."

"Then bring them, but that is it. No one else."

"You know I can't exactly do that." His face settled into a frown.

"Then wha-"

She was cut short, "Alright, I know. ADA Begin Clone Contingency 82197b-Z9."

" _Would that be all master?_ "

"Maste- you know what? Never mind. Commence Force Travel 8211." Alex said in a slight fit.

" _Progress would take ten hours. By then Follow up Contingency 8211-9a has successfully been started."_

Gil narrowed her eyes, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Ensuring this world does not end with humanity dying. Let Gaia age on her own. Humanity _must_ live."

'And here I thought he was planning mass genocide.' She thought as her face settled from holding back a snarl to a mask of calm.

"You were thinking of genocide, were you?' Alex probed.

"Do n-"

"Your face was obvious Gil. But, I cannot exactly say something about that."

" _Master, do you wish to alert the whole base?_ "

"Yes, set it as the over council subjugating whatever they can just to spice things up."

"When are leaving? The message boxwhatever it is won't remain there forever. Will it?"

Alex held back a sigh, "Gil, please, you can have me to yourself once I make sure this world does not crumble."

"I did not plan to do that!"

He smiled and gave her a light peck, "Sure."

She just grumbled as he opened a portal for all those he would like to address.

One by one, the time-dilated bounded field received new people.

"Let's dismiss the bounded field." And he did just that.

As the last of them had walked through the portal, "Everyone. To those that only got here a few days or a week and some at most, this would be quite a bit fast. Relax, everything will be running smoothly. First, we have a problem. I am to go to another world. Another universe. Now, ADA will mostly ensure that things run smoothly. The clones can also testify to that. The colony will be coming with me because I supply their existence via my _capability_. There is also the matter of things that will be a problem, so-"

*snap*

The world slowed down. His prana flared into life. He followed it by performing the Third Magic. The True Immortality of the Soul. Or manifestation for those that do not have and its subsequent change into True Immortality.

*snap*

The world resumed to its normal speed.

"-there we go. All those that were human or will not live to see at least one hundred thousand years before being here are now with the souls of an Elf. A Snow-Elf. Please research it on the Headquarters, along with other questions you have. But to make it short. You'll be capable of living thousands of years without visibly aging just by the sheer force of will that your soul exerts on your body. But even then, your body was already modified to heal at the highest of levels you won't easily die. A drop in into an active volcano will not be enough. You need at least three thousand degrees to counteract the regeneration made by the body. But put what I recently did to you people, and you have the solution for living millions of years. Now I have to cut things short. Always wear ADA, and one of those rings and amulets in the armory. Never leave Antarctica, no one is to leave Antarctica until the contingencies have been in place. That would be at least a decade at most. Everyone's to do list and other assignments are back at the base or is already displaying on your Synthissue HUD. Now proceed with what you want to do for the time being."

They all left, except a few people. Anne, Arcueid, Lissandra, Nikka, Sona, Saber, Licht, and Bart.

"Well, here was the time that I've said."

They all shared a look sent right into Alex, they might've as well said 'Bullshit' right at his face.

"First, Licht and Bart. I need you two to be like the heads of security or whatever title you two would want." Alex said.

Bart looked at Licht and nodded, "Well, that's fine and all, at least can you field test our recent works?"

Bobbing his head, "Heck, why not gather a large amount for myself? I'm about to travel. Anything else?"

They both shook their heads. "The portal's behind you two." He gestured. And soon they too had gone.

"Saber." Gil was the one to speak.

"I ha-" Gil was cut off, "Oi, you two. What're you planning?"

"It wasn't exactly us planning. More like being forced, _because_."

"There we go with the lies again." Anne grumbled under her breath, which she knew everyone heard.

"Anne, please, I am not lying." He said.

"Alright then, please explain it to us. In full detail."

And explain he did. Even the part where he could bring them all as Players.

Surprisingly, it was Arcueid that spoke right after, "So you can bring us, but you clearly don't want to because it's a different universe. Different rules and such."

"Yes Arcueid. Now before I forget, can I get a last hug from my daughters?" What followed after that was almost comical. He was tackled to the ground by three teenagers (time-dilated bounded field; fast aging).

"We'll miss you." The three of them spoke in unison. "Yes, I know. But if I get to finish early, I might also get back early."

"Really?!" They three asked in unison.

"Of course."

"Yeah!" "You better!" "MM!"

Chuckling to himself, he kissed them in their foreheads individually. Finishing, he stood up and held them by the hands, with Sona, the youngest, hanging off his neck.

"Go on now, I'll be gone for a long time." They slowly detached, but not with a frown not discontent, but with a smile. "Arcueid."

"Alex." They both called out each other's name. No other words to say, they fell into each other's embrace. Committing to memory each other's scent.

The other, knowing that his words can only be upheld at this point. The other, knowing that he can't until such time that he can.

Moments later, they separated. Again, no words were said. Just a nod, and they understood one another's intent. He gestured and a portal opened behind them. And then they too were gone.

"Anne." Alex called to her.

She did not move.

He sighed internally and moved towards Anne, "Anne."

Now that he got a closer look, he knew what she was doing. She was sculpting this memory. A smile appeared on his lips.

It was a smile that she too had mimicked. He would've thought that she'd be still a bit grumpy but no, she isn't. She doesn't want to _forget_. And it was him that she wants to remember.

He closed their foreheads together, noses touching. His arms finding her waist and her back. They stared into each other's eyes.

Soon enough, she found herself… _content_ and slowly separated. Taking a few steps backwards, she turned, never turning back and walking into the portal.

And lastly there was Arturia. Though it was Gil who had acted this time.

"Saber."

"Yeah, leave me here all alone, taking Alex all for yourself."

A bit of faux shock settled on Gil's face, "How could you?"

They both laughed, rather lightly.

"So, I get to lead this world now?" Arturia asked.

"Don't get any ideas." Gil chided.

"That you two had sworn to each other?" Arturia dropped the bomb.

Her heart jumped. Flustered and confused of being caught, her lips too were caught.

Separating, "Well, at least now, I can enjoy being a full woman when you two get back."

" _Arturia_." Gil sounded off.

"Ooohh~ I'm getting wet from your threat!" Arturia giggled.

Alex just watched with a smile.

"Alex, why are you just standing there? Come here."

As he walked closer he spoke, "Well, Arturia, we might be gone for a long time. With me going away, you need another master to supply you the prana you need. Or just use ADA for emergency. She knows what to do."

"Every time I'm with you, it's do this, do that, plan this, plan that. Most of the time." Arturia remarked.

"And you enjoyed the _least_ of those _times_." He quipped.

"Of course! Why not? I was knocked senseless. From pleasure no less!"

"Yeah yeah- come here." He gestured with open arms.

Finding her small figure in his embrace he scooted closer to Gil.

"Come on Gil, you too."

And soon they found the three of them in an embrace.

"It's time." Alex reminded. They separated.

"Aww, don't I get a kiss Alex?" Arturia baited.

"No, you don't. You'll end up missing me more."

She groaned with a smile, "Fine, get me a portal then."

A portal opened behind her and she skipped into it.

"Huh, she's a bit cheery. Oh well, Gil. I suppose you'd be wanting to make that choice now?"

"Oh, wait! I'll gather some equipment and other items first. This'll be quick."

He disappeared to a portal,

…

…

"Done."

"That was quick, not even a full minute had passed."

"Never mind that, here, I'll be transferring some to your inventory. Aaaaaaaaand back to our choices."

 **[The World's Folly]**

 _Details: You have neglected the mission and objective given to you by those that have felt merciful of alleviating the stagnancy in your life. In Their unending comprehension, you are given another chance._

 _Option A: Go to a World where monsters are rampant. +1500 years before Canon.  
Option B: Go to a World where the Age of Gods will not end. Select timeline.  
Option C: Remain and be stuck in Eternal Stillness.  
Option D:_ _Let Gilgamesh Pick._

"Option A do us no challenge but still is a curiosity. Option B is utter trash but has the most challenge." Gil pointed her _unbiased_ opinion.

"Option B it is." He quickly jerked her armored hand to touch Option B.

"Hey- AHA! It was just to show descriptions! _You_ read it Alex."

"Alright, let's see-, Set off unto a universe of beings with powers capable of destroying continents and has a penchant for wiping off humanity. Gil, you know what to pick."

She grumbled, "You don't have to tell me!"

And then their vision was engulfed in light.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Why is it all white?" Gil asked.

"Assuming that it stated we need to choose which timeline we are going into, we most probably need to pick a date. Say, five years before Canon."

All the white turned to black, then suddenly, they found themselves viewing a certain country.

"Why the fuck does it have to be JAPAN?!"

"What is wrong with Japan? As far as I'm concerned they are all trash."

"So even my little gem was trash? Thanks Gil. I needed that."

She groaned in annoyance. "You know I did not mean it that way. We are in another world!"

"Yeah, and I'm just gonna float somewhere over.. here.. minding my own business."

She groaned again, her eye brows almost knitting into one. "What. Do. You. Want?!"

And then she found herself with an Alex, head buried in her breastplate.

"Ge-t… off?"

She found him sleeping.

 **[Upgrade Complete!]**

 **{Age}  
** With age comes, Mystery! And of course, Wisdom! The formula to Wisdom would be Perception + Intelligence. **  
**Current Age: Cycle ^ Cycle, Warning; Forcibly turns off when irrelevant.

 **{Race}  
** One, True, Absolute, God, Dragon, Angel, Fallen Angel, Demon/Devil, Elf, Undead, Human, etc. **  
**Example: The One True God  
Current Race: Human (Peak Evolution) EX + ?

 **{Wealth}  
** One Credit Unit is equal to 1.5 trillion paper/precious stone currencies.  
Current Wealth: 91,258,367,765,910 credit unit(s) (Parts has been left behind on previous universe)

 **/** _ **Parsing**_ **/**

 **/**

…

…

…

…

 **Update Successfully Integrated!**

 **Gamer's Disease (Stage V)  
**

She found the window and closed it. Apparently, it had caught up with him. She'd have to tell it later. But for now, she has to select a timeline for them to live in.

"How about, Select timeline; random years before Canon?"

 **Timeline Selection: Random years before Canon**  
 **Is this correct? (Final Choice)**  
 **[ Yes / No ]**

She pressed Yes and found herself and Alex settled on an abandoned, old, rotting, single house on top of a hill. She wanted to raze the ground for being in such a state then remake it, but a sleeping Alex on top of her is a big detriment.

Just then she was relishing at the convenience of Alex's Disease as she was able to manage his Disease with him even being incapacitated.

 **Would you like to arrange and design your mountain ranges?**  
 **[ Yes / No ]**

Naturally, she pressed Yes. And then a grid of panels with categorized structures and customization made themselves known to her.

Off to her side was the panel with the view of the mountain range with the abandoned single house on the middle.

She was having fun.

She gets to build, _again._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sometime later. Unknown Mountain Range.

Alex groaned. 'Fucking Chapter, switching perspectives then returning to third person.'

'Soft?' He squirmed his head a bit to the side and found an erect nipple.

'Must be Gil cuddling with me topless. Might as well make her feel something good.'

He slowly nibbled around the mound of flesh, not touching the nipple.

His hand found her hip and held her closer. Then, slowly tracing his tongue in circles towards her erect nipple, he slowly suckled away.

When his tongue brushed against her, he felt prana flow into him.

'Weir- ah, damn it. She used my powers.'

Still, he continued for a minute, sucking as if a newborn.

Then he stopped. He sat up and looked around. Everything was a marble. Not in the sense that it was built _with_ marble. But was carved from one gigantic block of marble and then finely sculpted to account for the minutia levels of detail.

"Gil." He lightly shook her.

He heard a groan.

"Did you just use my power?"

He heard a groan, again.

"Okay, but you need to wake up."

Then he was pulled back down.

"Gil?"

No answer.

"Tired?"

She groaned.

"That's what you get for using my power. But, come on. We need to get up."

He tried to get up, Tried.

It was obvious he couldn't. But it was bullshit. He had the strength enough to make superman cry with just a bitch slap.

'Oh yeah. I've got an update to _stats_.'

 **Statistics  
** Name: Alexander J. Mercer  
Title: The Gamer [Gamer's Disease (Stage V)]  
Job: The One True God's Planck Pawn  
Race: Human (Peak Evolution) EX + ?  
Age: Cycle ^ Cycle

Level: 3 EXP: [Incalculable]  
HP: 75,000 / 75,000  
ME: 75,000 / 75,000  
ST: 75,000 / 75,000  
HPR: 125/s (Locked)  
MER: 125/s (Locked)  
SR: 125/s (Locked)

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.M.  
STR: 100.00  
PER: 100.00  
END: 100.00  
CHR: 100.00  
INT: 100.00  
AGI: 100.00  
LUK: 100.00  
MAG: 100.00

STAT POINTS: 1,000.00  
Wealth: 1,791,258,367,765,910.00 credit units  
Status: Exhausted (High), Recovering (EX), Adapting (Low; 30 days)

*First Call Note  
HP is derived from STR x END x Level  
ME (Magical Energy) is derived from INT x MAG x Level  
ST is derived from END x AGI x Level  
STR is the measure of one's full health capacity and explosive power.  
PER (perception) is one's measure of attention to detail and capacity to adapt said detail into working knowledge.  
END is the measure of one's capability to endure; it determines how fast one can regenerate both in health and in stamina.  
CHR is the measure of one's overall attractiveness either to convince, compel, or influence those around him/her.  
INT is the total sum knowledge that the one can use in accordance with PER gaining a temporary stat 'Wisdom'. Wisdom determines one's ability to act or to devise with utmost efficiency.  
AGI is the measure of one's reflex and speed. The higher; the faster.  
LUK is the overall 'secret' factor all actions one performs and depending on this factor, it may cause an action to go beyond expectation or not at all.  
MAG (magicks) is the measure for one's capacity in magical activities.

For basis of numerical equivalents, a normal human has an average of stat points of 3 to 4. Athletes and dedicated people reach up to 7 on either agility or endurance with 10 being the peak of the human body. The same goes for strength for explosive power.

On intelligence comes the tricky part. For every year they have on Earth whether they do nothing or live a normal life, they receive information. The tricky part on that is that, whether or not will this information be enough to be used as a means of survival. Advanced Calculus with basic trigonometry will help a person with formalcraft. Linguistics can help a person with transcribing the meaning between words into a spell with the maximum synergy possible when invoked. But never will the knowledge of what some man's shirt color that passed by you on the 2nd corner of sesame be enough to determine if you will live.

Luck on the other hand, is even trickier, as it operates on the subconscious of the subconscious. Pulling that subconscious into your conscious subconscious is straining on the mind that it tends to break the spirit of the mind, to an extent, the soul. Luck then only increases if it's pathway has been cleared on its own or it has been roused enough to surface. The average 'fortunate' person would have 3 to 4. With 'Lucky' people at minimum of 8 to a maximum of 10.

Magicks though, is plain simple. For every single unit point you have, you can multiply that to your effective knowledge and voila a product passable as a basic fire ball or whichever knowledge plus str, end, and per combination is the element you most likely have affinity with. Most humans start with 0 on every affinity.

Charisma is simply the presence the person exudes or 'compulsion' to other people. Normal people reach 2.5 with some having zero values due to deformities and out of the normal point of view of the human common sense.

Endurance measures by how much pain and tolerance of internal and of external factors one can take. A normal human has an average of 1.25 to 3 being the highest average. Exceptionally trained people reach 5 up to 7 with some reaching 10 through sheer will and effort.

Note that for stat points going beyond 10 onwards, it changes a human into something not human. Whether having the qualities of a Hero or a Villain, or just downright morphing into another race.

...

'Alright, so the travel took a lot out of me. Gil had exhausted my reserves to the point of depletion, degradation, and slow regeneration. And there is the matter of… me being human again!'

'Should we be happy over that? It fractured your- our stats, it makes Superman wonder how the fuck he almost died from a slap from us.' Alex23 asked.

'It will let us feel some things we haven't felt in a long time though.' Alex2 pointed.

'Not that it will make us any weaker from the nerfing.'

'Yeah.' All the Alex sounded out in exasperation.

'So, who's up for guard duty?'

'We don't need that.' Alex3 retorted.

'Sentry Wards?'

'Better.'

'Don't you fucking tell me.'

',,,'

"Fuck. Gil, did you just deploy a clone factory?"

She groaned.

'Fuck you all.'

'You're welcome.' They all spoke in unison.

'Argh, fuck this.'

He cuddled closer and buried his head on her chest. Gil eagerly accepted him and wrapped him with her arms. He fell asleep for the second time in a very long time.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was afternoon, sunlight stretching past the window, and landing right on Alex.

"!"

Hissing from the sunlight hitting his eyes he placed his arm over to cover.

"I, had, the weirdest dream,"

Gil, roused from slumber, "What is it?" She asked sitting up.

"You- I mean, we were on this bed, and you were making out with me,"

"In your dreams, yes."

"Good morning to you too Gil."

"And what good is there?" She asked, standing besides the bed and going through her inventory.

"Well, I got to wake up and see a fully naked Gil."

"Not for long." She quipped as she wore one of her 'battle' armor. It was a battle armor. Just like a Knight's. Except it is golden with overly large shoulder guards, and all the spitting image of a fully armored knight. Except her ass was guarded only with a tight leather, covered by strips of red overcoat hanging around her waist.

'Sometimes, I wonder if that is an even considered an armor set. What with missing out the protection on _dat ass_.'

He followed her actions, wearing ADA in the form of his old clothes.

"Don't you ever wear armor?" She asked.

"I don't. But ADA's Polymimetic Synthissue Unit can be."

"From now on you must."

He stared at her, "Make me."

It was at this moment that she cracked a grin. Her hand pressed over her own window screens and in a blur of light ADA was back in inventory.

Alex looked over his body, "You want me to, wear, a Full Knight Armor?"

"I never said that. I said armor. That's an armor, it qualifies."

"Gil, ADA qualifies as an armor."

"No."

Alex faux gasps, "You're jealous!"

"I AM NOT!"

Alex blurred and Gil suddenly found him nuzzling with her.

"Gh- stahp!" She shoved Alex away.

"Love you too Gil."

She fell into grumbling as Alex took her hand.

"Well? What do we do now?" He asked.

"You were asleep for thirty-five days. During the first ten days, I had built us an adequate territory. Underneath us is the cloning factory. The very structure we stand on is one of my works."

She led him to a balcony that surrounded the whole floor. Stepping out, he saw where they are.

"We are, in a tower?"

"Invisible Tower." She corrected.

"And why are there elven houses on trees?"

"That's for when you want to push through with having a city to your name."

"I don't want us to stand out Gil."

"Fine." Her grip on his hand loosened.

"Gil, ther-

 **[Quest Update]**

 **[This is War!]**

 _Details: The Three Factions of the Bible is at each other's throats. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to ensure that when they do their war, they do it to the maximum extreme._

 _[ ] Ensure that the four Satan(s) die._

 _[ ] Acquire the remains of ? and ?_

 _[ ] Ensure that Canon will still happen. (?)_

 _Completion Reward: ?_

 _Failure: Loss of all Inventory, Identity exposed, Constant threat._

 **[ Accept / Decline ]**  
 **(Auto-Accept: 90s)**

"-e are powerful beings around here. I don't want them to disturb us."

The quest box was ignored. But not declined.

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Living."

"Bull. Shit. We came here to avoid stagnancy. In the case of a story, the lack of conflict. And this was your story, and now I am involved." She dropped his hand and walked closer to the railings.

"… Can't I just enjoy life with you?"

"How?"

"Waking up to see you every day, spending each with you, and then sleep with you." He said as he inched closer with her.

" _How cliched…_ "

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it- up!" He smacked her ass from under her 'battle' skirt.

"Stop that!"

"Alright, how about this?" His right hand found her left ass cheek and caressed her.

She didn't reply.

He slowly wrapped his other arm across Gil and then turned her against the railings.

Face to face, he spoke, "How about this?"

He touched her lips with his.

"How 'bout that?"

She didn't answer.

He kissed her again.

A notification box appeared beside them.

 **HP, ME, and ST Regen(s) unlocked!  
(Auto-dismiss: 5s)**

"I hate you." She said with slightly flushed cheeks.

"I know." He nuzzled their noses together. They stayed like that until Gil spoke, "What will you do now?"

He pulled out two hams, he handed Gil one and a glass of wine.

" _Is this rare?_ "

"Yes."

"You dare?!"

He snatched the meat and returned it to his inventory.

"W-"

"No food for you then." He said as he ate his food in a swirl.

"Hey!" She pulled something from his inventory.

"I just like it medium, thank you very much." She commented as she savored the smell of a freshly roasted meat.

"How di- _Shared inventory?_ " He asked at the incredulity of the situation.

"No. While I can access yours, you can't access mine." She corrected.

Finished eating, he shrugged. "Ah well. Its not like I don't have wealth to spare. Pretty sure mine is bigger than yours." He said with wiggling eyebrows.

Ticked off, "I don't care." She said as she ate.

He stared at the horizon for a while, waiting for Gil to finish eating.

Then he felt a hand over his, "Let's go."

He turned to see her, "Where to?"

Gil called the recent quest, "We can get to kill Satan, four of them."

"Alright, but before that. What's up with the taint of All the world's evil?"

She sighed, "I was drenched on it, remember? Recently I felt something and it just felt like it wanted me to drown in _evil_. And now before I feel it, I want to destroy evil."

Nodding to himself, Alex pulled out a Synthissue Unit, a ring, and an amulet. His actions were lost to Gil.

"What are you doing?"

"Gil, I don't want trouble to follow us. Of course, I'm disguising myself." He said as he unequipped his 'armor' and wore ADA. Then he re-equipped the armor Gil wanted him to wear.

"ADA, shift me to a High Elf with Draco- no, scratch that- Gil, can I please use some other armor?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You said I should wear this." He motioned towards the armor in his inventory window.

"I said wear some armor, not ask my permission."

"Alright then, ADA disguise me into a naked Snow-Elf-'

"What is up with you and Snow Elves?" Gil asked.

ADA morphed the Synthissue around him, "I just prefer their genetic make-up. Innate resistance to cold, magic, not to mention long life span, high intellect, and instinctual attunement to magic and its workings." He said as he wore the Silver-like Adamantine Knight Armor Gil gave him.

"Why not human?"

"It's obvious. I don't want to be identified as Alex the human when I'm in disguise. Don't you want to disguise yourself?"

"Why would I lock away my splendor?"

"Ah, sorry, it slipped my mind."

She chuckled, "Are you sure you don't need another _lesson_ why?"

"Pl-please, Gil. No." Alex deadpanned.

"Fine. It's not like S- forget what I said." She said looking to the side.

He didn't say anything, though he scooted closer to Gil.

"I have one request before we go."

"Name it."

"May I have the Key?"

She stood still for a second, considering what Alex wanted.

He wanted the Key to the Gates of Babylon. One of her symbols and proof of her kingship.

" _Why?!_ " She asked, hissing.

"Gil, please calm dow-"

"Calm down? That's one of my symbols Alex!"

He stretched his arms and held both of her hands, "Gil, if wealth is the basis, we both now that I outrank you by a very wide margin. Not to mention the technology inside. And the least of all things, yes, that is one of the symbols of your Kingship, and I'm your Husband. Make me your queen or whatever. And for all the sake of my point, you can access mine. You might as well pull them all out of my inventory and place them in yours."

" _I am not some petty thief_."

He sighed and placed Gil's arms around his neck as his hands found her waist.

"ADA, play random jazz. Disable Disguise." He ordered.

Soon, a random music played and he started to slowly move as the Synthissue Unit receded to reveal his features.

"Wh-at, are you doing?" She asked as Alex slowly danced the both of them around the balcony.

"Dancing with my wife." He answered mirthfully.

The crease on her face slowly vanishing, "I know that. Again, what are you doing?" She said.

"Getting you to calm down."

And so, they danced in companionable silence. With him drinking in her features.

Settling to a slow pace, "I wasn't even angry." She said.

"Yes, Ms. High and Almighty. You weren't." He said with a chuckle as they stopped just in each other's arms.

"We need to go now."

Stepping back, "Alright then, ADA assume disguise." He said as his body was covered once again with the silver like Synthissue unit before settling into his previous disguise.

"This armor can auto-fit?" He asked Gil.

"You like it?"

"Yes, thanks."

"I own you, I better take care of you."

"So, about the key."

"Alright, fine! Here." She held her hand in front of him as the Key formed in her hands.

Alex reached out, "I don't think it will respond to me, but since we've sworn ourselves to each other, I think I should be just fine."

He grabbed it and held it to his side, turning it in the air as if the air itself was the gate. Then, just as he finished, the Key's gears turned and settled on the pattern it needs to access the Gate(s) of Babylon.

"It seems you are worthy."

"If only for a moment," He grumbled as he 'reached' inside. Lo and Behold, The Throne of The Heaven Soaring King.

Scowl riddled her face as she glared on Alex.

"What are you trying to do?" Restraint, almost breaking at each word as she asked Alex.

"Gil, please relax. Stop flaring your body sea-" He stopped, as he sensed Gilgamesh releasing a part of her physical seal. Namely, the glowing red tattoo that span across her whole body. 'Analysis Extremis.'

 **Statistics**  
Name: Gilgamesh  
Title: The King of Heroes [?]  
Job: Mythical Wife of Alexander Mercer  
Race: Divine Human  
Age: _Do not ask a woman's age_

Level: 1 EXP: [Incalculable]  
HP: 1,250,000 / 1,250,000  
ME: 12,500,000 / 12,500,000  
ST: 2,125,000 / 2,125,000  
HPR: 6,250/s  
MER: 62,500/s  
SR: 10,625/s

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.M.  
STR: 500.00  
PER: 945.00  
END: 1,000.00  
CHR: 1,000.00  
INT: 1,000.00  
AGI: 850.00  
LUK: 1,000.00  
MAG: 5,000.00

STAT POINTS: -  
Wealth: 1,593,417.82 credit units  
Status: Divine Human (Divine 2/3 Human 1/3), Tainted {Unstable Psyche} (All The World's Evil), Body Deterioration {Fast Aging} (All The World's Evil)

...

"Since when have you reached this power?" He asked.

She debated on answering him, after all, she can just let him guess. "Every single time you kiss with me. But that was from back then. Now, I have stopped growing in power."

"Alright, but what about your psyche being affected with all the world's evil? Does Arturia even know about this one?"

A bit flustered, "I- I might've missed the chance to t-tell her…" She said, finding the forest attractive.

Alex sighed, "Gil, please look at me." And she did, hesitantly.

"You lost parts of your 'self' and here I thought that it was just Saber or you know, because of her. You've lost your 'Presence'. Sorry for the slight, but it's true."

Slowly approaching the Vimana, she held her right fist in front of her as a part of her deteriorated _Aura_ radiated, "Indeed, I have. And it is a blunder that I must endure. No taint must've been enough to taint me. No matter how strong it was, nor whatever deep seethed foul corruption it was. Yet, I let myself wallow with _these_ carnal desires, to envisage such _acts_ without hesitation." She vehemently spat and sought respite at the Throne.

Alex listened, all his attention at her, as he subconsciously let one hundred Polymimetic Synthissue Units cover the entirety of the Vimana.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Her voice hissed filled with venom.

He momentarily 'asked' against 'his selves'. "Upgrading Vimana."

"You idiot. How would you account for the shift in the surface area? More prominent, is how would you account for the Dark Matter the surface needed to come into contact with?!" She berated.

'Yep, she is getting worse.'

"Gil, please settle down." He pleaded against deaf ears. Just then, he pulled out Ea.

" **Alexander**."

"Yes, Gilgamesh?"

" **Ea, return it at once.** "

After shrugging, "Sure. It's not like I need to touch it again."

A deeper scowl and scornful look danced across her face, " _What did you do?"_

"I upgraded it." He answered a bit too quickly.

"How?" Her face turned to puzzlement.

"I see no better time to do it, so right then, instead of having it tap onto the counter force; I made it tap directly into The Root itself, although I could make it tap into the The One True God's Will… You don't want us one hitting everything." Then, her face turned into neutrality.

"The ship?"

"Re-aligned the fuel channels and changed fuel sources. Instead of mercury, it now uses energy, but still uses the purest of quartz to act as foci for synergy along with other crystals." And her face settled on a small smile.

"The Synthissue?"

"I gave us a MULTI OMNI-Directional Reactive Shielding." Then a genuine smile.

"Warp Drives? Hyper Space?"

"87% Increase in both efficacy and efficiency." And now- 'Is that, is- argh fuck that mother fucking status. It has bypassed her natural magical resistances!'

Ticked off, he went closer to her. "Gil, we need to find a solution to that fuking curse."

 **[Mythical Wife Quest!]**

 _Details: Your wife, Gilgamesh, is slowly losing her grips on her psyche. Purge the problem and perform other acts of selflessness for her!_

 _[ ] Exorcise, Purge, and Cure the status negatively affecting Gilgamesh_

 _[ ] (Bonus) Use the highest of {Holy} Remains as the catalyst for the first objective_

 _[ ] (Bonus) Allow Gil to ? with her current ? to find ? and ?_

 _[ ] (Bonus) ? ? to ?_

 _Rewards: Player One Upgrade(s), (Bonus) Dungeon(s), (Bonus) Inventory Upgrade(s), (Bonus) 1 Power Boost_

 _[ ] Gilgamesh is Dead_

 _Penalty: Lissandra Mercer, Nikka Mercer, and Sona Mercer will scorn and shun you away. *Possible Bloodlust target._

[ Accept / Decline ]  
(Auto-Accept: 0s)

...

"Well, there we go. No- wait. We will ensure four Satan(s) will die, and you need the highest of Holy Remains, Gil do yo-"

"It seems like it."

"Argh, FUCK! I liked the kid."

"Kid?"

"I'm older remember?"

"Remind me again to divorce you when I get back with Saber."

"Har Har."

She frowned, "No, I am actually serious."

And then it was his turn to frown, "What."

"Remind me again to divorce you when I get back with Saber." She repeated.

That.. put a damper to his mood. Nevertheless, they had war to participate with.

"Hhhhhh. Alright. Can I at least know why?"

Perhaps she answered back a bit too fast, nevertheless, "Becauseyouwanted to go back."

…

"Soo.. as long as we don't go back.."

"Still divorcing."

"Hhhhhh. Alright."

And off they went.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

…

Finding the largest source of multiple flaring magical energy had been hard, Alex had decided to search and 'ask' a devil.

This asking had led to Gilgamesh raining down blades upon blades on all, "Filthy Devils" as she had always called them since the first encounter.

Their endeavor though, had been fruitful. It turns to be that this particular world had been using Formalcraft and Runecraft as a staple for enacting their magics. Besides from select powerful beings that can brute force their way to manifesting their will as reality.

Kind of what he does, when he loses his temper.

Dropping another corpse with its subsequent turning to ashes, Alex spoke "We have two options. Wait for the exact moment they end teaming up for these two dragons or we go in there and capture the dragons and let them duke it out. Either way we eliminate our targets behind the scenes."

"We Hunt." Was Gil's answer.

Alex, back in his disguise, spoke Aedric and stood at the very front of the ship. Soon they were engulfed in white flames. Their vision shifting as if they were traveling through a tunnel, when it clearly was the tunnel that was travelling.

Ending in swarms of the color spectrum, Alex and Gil inspected the battle before them.

From outside the world's atmosphere, Angels were pouring out from warp in space, with Pillars of flowing marble like stone. The 'stream' of Angels were raining down spears of light, one after another, with much haste and precision.

Then there were the Fallen Angels. Always moving, creating barriers of light spears on top of one another, shifting to heal their wounded allies and retaliating when free.

Then, the Devils, all holding a collective wall of formalcraft circle from each of their hands. Some sending out different elements of nature, while some with sheer brute force. There were beams and balls of gleaming energy, all doing the same as the as the other factions-

Nothing.

Their attacks always fall short and were returned with another power of double the equivalent.

'Activate Game HUD; Names.'

"Gil, I'm pausing for a moment."

He paused, but she didn't answer, so he turned to see her. And he saw her enjoying the moment with some of his ten-thousand-year-old wines.

Groaning, he pressed what he saw;

 **Albion, Heavenly Dragon Emperor, Divine Divider  
Level 8696**

 **Ddraig, Nether Dragon Emperor, Infernal Booster**  
 **Level 8691**

 **...**

 **{Level System: Garbage}  
** Please read Garbage, as Gar-bahjj. This level system has been ineffective in measuring real experience of the user. Every level increases by one thousand of current level.

[ Dismiss ]

...

'Now, let's see how it ends up. _Resume._ '

The barrage ensued, the futility continued. Attacks streamed towards the two dragons. All three Factions from all sides, _swarmed_.

More and more, Alex saw the individual battle formations. The Fallen Angels adapting the Spartan's defense at Hot Gates (different universe) sacrificing their numbers every time some projectile washes over them, The Angels acting like offensive walls with continuous shifting and shielding from incoming barrage or raining down spears of light in retaliation.

'Wait.' He looked around the battle _'field'_ , 'The..re is a land or platform. But they're in space. So why are they fighting against beings that are a sperate world system on their own? And, to add to that idiocy, at a place where they can be classified as one and outright reject other systems?'

"Idiots. This is one of the reason he'll die." He commented, a bit disappointed.

The Devils and their walls of magic circle had started to crumble from under the defense against the two Dragon Emperors.

Soon enough, the Fallen Angels had formed a pincer attack formation to add another set of foci for the two dragons to focus on.

That, is when the battle became heated. The Factions no longer standing with their own faction, but all as one.

The Devils flew and started an attack while they encircled the two dragons that kept firing off with beams of magical energy from their mouth as their tails kept sweeping and lashing every single time they turn.

Scanning across the battle field, he saw high up, further ways above the battle, he saw devils. Four of them, to be exact. All seems to gathering for a power shot.

'Satans, preparing for a one hit wonder. But decimating all within the blast radius. Kamikaze?'

Just then, as the battle raged on, the four of them snapped their heads towards one entity.

'Dynamic Entry? What the actual fuck kid?! Your children are dying and what you do is slowly talk to them?'

He mentally sighed.

"I must say, this is one of a kind of entertainment." Gil commented out of nowhere. Sporting a near smirking but still bored facial features.

"You are in luck then. Your _Husband_ has taken precautionary steps to safely record the whole battle from different perspectives, ever since _We_ came here."

She hit 'Pause.' And asked, "Why so feisty all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, maybe you can ask Saber when she decides to divorce you when you two finally get hitched with each other." He mentally called 'Resume'.

"I told you, you've let the chance go. And I will always pick Arturia over you." She 'Pause(d)'.

He slowly walked to where she sat. 'Then why, in all the fucks you have ever given, did you even swore yourself to me?' Is what he would've liked to say but he ended up saying, "Look, no matter how powerful and experienced I can ever be, I have feelings and emotions no matter how broken it or I was before I became human again. And I am getting attached with you, if you do not want this… whatever you will refer to the desecration of the oath we've made, -is; then please stop toying with me. I can't always keep reeling myself. I have extreme episodes of lusting. And there's only so much I can reel back whenever you let yourself be seen naked-'

She wanted to speak, but was cut off as he continued.

"-I know you hate me; from what I have done against humanity back in my days, also for what I am. And when I remove that curse from you, and restore you from that corruption, I feel that you will hunt me down. And right now, please, tell me. What am I to you?" He stopped. Finally allowing her to speak.

"My husba-'

"Bullshit. And don't blame the taint or the curse. I know you can push it to the recesses of your being where you can remain in control indefinitely, please answer me truthfully. What am I to you?" Kneeling with one knee in front of her, he deactivated the 'face'-part of his disguise.

Gazing on his eyes, she gathered her wits, "A trophy, a too- a very useful tool, and an escape goat whenever Arturia gets mad." She said as she tried to gaze away, but was stopped by his hands as he turned her head to his.

"Thanks." He said as he looked her in the eyes, then stood, turned back, and walked towards his previous place.

'What is this madness?' She thought, "You, are not mad?"

"I am. I just don't have any reason to display it." He reached the tip of the ship, his previous place. With a slight push, he took off the ship.

"Alex!" She called, to which he slowed down and turned.

"What now?" He asked, remembering that she did this to him.

"Stay." She commanded with intensity befitting the Tyrant of Uruk.

"Why?" He asked, seeing that there is no reason to let the problem grow.

" **Stay.** "

"Fine. _Resume_." He acquiesced. Facing the battle before him as he stood at the end of the ship, again. His disguise already settling back up across his head.

It was like nothing had transpired among the ship.

Slowly, Gil guided the fully concealed ship towards the dragons. Hoping to end the fight by raining down blades.

End the struggle, she did. The five, now seven, soon to be twelve (fallen angels joining), beings up above have turned into an all-out siege.

And so, Gilgamesh, once again demonstrated her favored tactics. Death by Wealth.

Golden ripples sprouted from nothing and chains came whirling across Angels and a few Fallen Angels. The chains pulled. And the dragons were left with Devils to decimate.

Then, as if not enough, the golden ripples multiplied by the thousands simultaneously freeing those bound by the chain. Culling the Devils and hitting the Dragons.

Baffled, confused, petrified, the Angels and Fallen Angels looked among themselves and at the continuously decimated Devils and their dwindling numbers. Then, they felt it.

The Holy Aura intrinsic amongst Angels, even Fallen ones, they felt it sizzle.

"Father!" They all shouted as one, heads snapping up to three devils engaging their Father in a three-pronged attack.

It was all instinctual. They all knew what to do, the Angels with their tears riddling their eyes and marred their faces went directly to their Father, plucking their feather essences to give it to their slowly disintegrating Father. The Fallen Angels attacked the three devils, swarming them.

The Devils had commenced retreating. The two Dragons, with no other immediate target to lash out with, turned to one another and started their rematch. One billowed from the Red Fire dancing across his scales, the other was riddled with the white and blue of the Eternal Winter.

Green beams of energy blazed through random directions, and white blue orbs of raw power exploded. The two dragons had entered a frenzy and was tangled with one another. Wings flapping in sharp strikes in the efforts of trying to hit one another. Tails swishing as one tried to overpower the other and clip their balance.

The two dragons, being an entangled mess, never saw an attack coming right at them. It was akin to Genesis. Where there was only CHAOS. But at the same time, it wasn't; it was reminiscent of void, a swirling void spanning Order and Chaos.. And every single one present felt it. The very few Devils that have ensure to be a support to their Satans have felt it. The Fallen Angels felt it. The Angels felt it. And Even God, the said creator of this universe, who is at the verge of withering, felt it.

But by the moment they felt it, only the heads of the lifeless dragons and a few of their gore, scales, and bones remained. Then each of them turned to ashes, with the heads trying to last with their flickering lifelines.

God, with all his power, who was up above recovering, had stood near the two heads.

No words were spoken. They wanted to live. And He just wanted them to stop.

And so, He had sealed them up into Sacred Gears. Their souls to be exact. Then, his form crumpled.

"Woah there, kid take it easy." Alex 'caught' His form; His Vessel. All that were present fell into silence. Even the Fallen Angels that had wanted nothing but War, stopped. Their light spears held against the body of the three devils.

First, is who was the man. Second, how had he gotten here. Third, and it goes unsaid, What the heck.

" _Who- How?"_

"Not so omniscient, now are we?" They both shared a chuckle.

" _I don't have much time."_

"I'll try to guide them, I can't be accounted for though. I'll at least help.. Would Michael do?"

" _Yes._ "

Alex thought for a second, "Alright. Alright."

Soon Gilgamesh had joined them. And then the Angels. The Fallen Angels retreated. Possibly, to regroup.

Then He faded.

"Return to Heaven. I will come after I finish loose ends. Now go."

They reluctantly left. Grief grasping their hearts as one by one they flew into flashes.

For that day and the years to come, Heaven will weep the loss of their Father.

"Gabriel, please go."

But instead of going, the Angel fell to her knees.

"Michael, please take her." He turned to said Angel who he now sees that had already started to break down.

He inwardly groaned. He turned to Gilgamesh, "Please stay here."

She doesn't want him to leave, but he has to. In turn, she ended up giving only a small nod. He returned the nod and approached Gabriel.

He knelt and scooped her in a one arm hug, settling her head on his shoulder, taking care to make she doesn't hit the armor. Then, he walked closer to Michael.

He held his shoulder, and Michael slowly craned his head to him.

"Let's go."

They disappeared in a flash of white. Then he reappeared back again, as if a second had only passed.

"Now, we have to go back and exorcise you."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Unknown Location. Tower of Uruk, Master Floor**

"Strip." Alex demanded as he drew intricate formalcrafts against the floor.

"Why would I?" She asked.

He circled the room and started using various materials, "Because this is a tantric ritual."

"You _won't_ be fucking me." She stated with a pointed look.

"And yet, here I am, already fucking with your mind."

"W- what?"

He sighed. "You know, this is all the more reason for me to exorcise you." He said over as he traced and laced the linings with magical foci and conductors.

"No."

"Gil, I have seen your body over a dozen times now. And I still lust for you, nevertheless, I have sucked your nipples, drank your nectar, and had left you wanting over every other kiss. And still I have held myself back despite how _hard_ it is. Please strip."

"No."

"Please don't make me."

"F-fine." She relented and moved back her armor to her Inventory.

"You see this? This is what is wrong with you. And I intend to correct this." He rose and held her hand, "Now, lie down the middle." He said as he let his hand flow from her hand to her shoulders, trailing to the top on fingertips.

She shivered. And again, and again, as he went on to caress and gently press certain points of her body.

"And, we have done the first part. Unlocking your chakra path. Now, put your armor back on."

"Wh..at?"

"Put your armor back on."

And with confusion she did.

Now, she sat straight, eying him as he sat in front of her.

"Normally, I would just use the Third Magic and use the Second and the Fourth to just arrive at the exact opportunity to cleanse your body. But the problem is-"

"Stop, get to the point."

"No, this is part of the ritual. Now, continuing, you are a heroic spirit given body. The quest did say to exorcise, purge, and cure the negative statuses you have. The effects of it would be you, losing the access to your abilities as a heroic spirit. Therefore, I made the most logical solution. Play it safe and follow the quest."

"Isn't that what we were doing?"

"Ah, but I said to play it safe _and_ follow the quest. You, will more likely have to temporarily lose some memory from ever since you were summoned."

Tapping against her against her armor while sitting in lotus position, "Hence the problem of your incapacity of performing the Magics? That I'll be just a shoddy copy because you'll be pulling another soul copy from the Throne of Heroes?"

"Yes, even I didn't expect a possible transference error. Oh, and stick your legs to your chest."

She scowled, "Troublesome indeed." and curled her limb up to her torso.

Alex moved and leaned on legs her while kneeling. He pulled out some vials, one with golden fluid and the other with white fluid. Both seemed to give an exuberant vibe. Alex bit both the corks of the vials and held Gil on the back of her head, and settling his hands with a handful of her flowing golden mane, "Gil, smell these."

She took the bottle with her hand to do so as Alex took a cape like material that gives out an ephemeral feeling of power.

"I'm covering you with this, keep on smelling." He said whilst he enwrapped her with it.

And now, 'What else? I no longer have anything to u- Ah, there's still that."

He pulled something from his inventory again. It is just a simple machine, but one that he had made. A blood transfusion device… Well, not exactly as it can perform more than that. Still,

"ADA, run Operation Module: BC81a."

" _Blood Cleanse Preset 81 alpha, commencing. Please circulate low amounts of prana to proceed."_

Knowing that she needed to, Gil opened her circuit. Not that it wasn't activated, but that it was not allowing prana to be wasted. And now it flows.

"You might not like this, but we have to do it. Please hold your breath." Alex grabbed the vials from her hands as he spoke then proceeded to empty both vials into his mouth. When the last drop fell, he let the vials do the same.

Gil, staring up at him slowly wrapped her arms around him as he lowered his lips to hers. And as soon as they did, Alex flared up his own prana.

While she drank the mixed fluids he slowly gave to her through their lips, she let out her breath through her nose.

Then the magic circle under them lit up, followed by the cloak dispersing into an ethereal form that wrapped the both of them. Soon, Gil had drank all the liquids and was now draining Alex for more.

Alex, still unfinished, let her as he prodded her system with prana while the ethereal matter wrapped around them as the medium and the liquids as the foci he used to locate what he needs.

Gil started to feel drowsy and exhausted but still continued her act with Alex as drivel flew down her lips.

'Found it!'

Finally finding what he was searching for, he directed the ethereal matter surrounding them towards what he found. Slowly it was covered. _It_ , was an inky blood red substance that seemed to swirl on it's own.

He quickly used the ethereal matter to fully encapsulate Gil's ͢μ̶͉͕ͥͣͫ͡͞Ȭ͓͔͕͙͖͙ͥͥ͐ͫ֒͘ƪ as he drained out the blob he had found first.

He stored _it,_ on one of his 'hell'. One of the places where he develops curses among the myriad of things he does.

…

…

From one moment and into the next, Gil had felt consumed by her contact with Alex but at the same time she also felt something detach from her.

Akin to an itch that you didn't know it was there until you've touched or scratched it. During those moments that she felt that way, her magical energy was fluctuating in circulation. Each touch she felt from Alex, her whole body shivers with intense sensitivity.

But for Alex, it was another burden. Equivalent exchange as is his abilities' operand- To lift a block, one must lift the other. It was all about to finally settle when,

 **{Ping!}**

 _Choose Sacrifice (Path):  
Choose a minimum of One;_

 _[ ] Through Weakness, Wisdom Shines  
[ ] Mental Instability  
[ ] Locked Away Title Capabilities  
[ ] Youth, Once More  
[x] The Author's Path (Forced Option)  
[ ] The Writer's Dilemma  
[ ] Power for Power  
[ ] Lose it All  
[ ] Eternal Unrest  
[ ] Life Less  
[ ] Abused  
[ ] Uncared  
[ ] _ዮ _͖͙͙͛͘͘_ _͙͔͙͛͛͛_ _̵̷͚͖͖͖͔͔͙͖͙͕͓͔͗͒͛ͬͬͥ͛͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͟͠͡͞_ _͙͍͍͙͖͙͓͓͔͚͚͙͓͔͛͛͗͛͗͛͘͘͘͘͘͘_ _ɂ_ _ᛜ_ _͙͓͔͔͕͛͘͢_ _ͯͮͭͫͬͪͩͨͧͦͥͤͣ͟͜͡͡͠͞͠ʬ (Do not Select)  
[ ] Burden of the Body ( Ex + , ͙͖̯̹̺͕͛ͫ͘͘_ _͔͖͓͔̓ͯͥͤ̓ͥ_ _)  
[ ] System Matrix Change; Progress Reset  
[ ] Scaled Levelling  
_

[ Accept / Decline ]

...

Reality visibly grinded to a halt, even Gilgamesh was included despite the fact of being Player One.

"Then let's have-" He tried to long press an option, nothing happened.

"No description? Damn it." Alex then selected System Matrix Change; Progress Reset, Scaled Levelling, and Youth, Once More.

 **Sacrifice Accepted.**  
 **Initiating Equivalent Exchange.**  
…

Reality resumed. The he felt his whole nervous system seize up. Gil was fine. She's falling into a deep trance state while her body skyrocketed with heat.

…  
 **Ability pages have been merged.**

 **Skill pages have been merged.**

 **Skills and Abilities reset except Blessings.**

 **Experience Formula has been updated. Character Reset.**

 **Current Wealth has been locked until Level 1,000,000.**

 **Title and Job Reset except defaults.**

Just as the notifications flashed, he felt Gilgamesh's body cool down. The same time he felt his own body tone down from pain to staggering weakness. He felt like a teenager once more.

 **Equivalent Exchange Complete.**  
 **Gamer's Disease is now Gamer's Disease Stage V Sub-Strain III**

'This is hectic, but well worth it.' He thought.

 **[Mythical Wife Quest!] Complete!**  
 **All Objectives and Bonus Objectives Completed.**  
 **Reward(s) will be available after another Title unlock.**

The magic circle now stopped emitting light, Gilgamesh slowly waking up, and him finally settling down.

"That, is the worst headache I had since the bull of heaven." Gil commented while tending to her aching head.

Alex, no longer in pain and is now accustomed to the visible shift in his age, started, "Something's….Missing…" He said in a voice a bit younger than his usual rugged self. It garnered a snapping turn of head from Gil.

"Alex?" She asked, trying to gauge what happened with the ritual.

"What? Are you already feeling the hate? Do I have to run now?" He asked a bit cautiously.

Thinking of what her faculties currently present and express she answered, "No. I don't feel the need to extricate a blight against humanity. What I feel though, hm.. It would be akin to an older sister wanting to dote over her little brother."

"But I am your husband- What in the hell did I do something wrong again? N-"

Gil put a finger on his lips. "Sshh, stop ranting. Now, look at your stats."

"S-sure. Stats."

 **Statistics**

Name: Alexander J. Mercer  
Title: The Gamer [Gamer's Disease (Stage V Sub-Strain III)]  
Job: The One True God's Planck Pawn  
Race: Human (Peak Evolution) EX + ?  
Age: 21 years old

Level: 1 0%  
HP: 102.5 / 102.5  
ME: 102.5 / 102.5  
ST: 102.5 / 102.5  
HPR: 0.0125/s  
MER: 0.0125/s  
SR: 0.0125/s

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.M.  
STR: 1.00  
PER: 1.00  
END: 1.00  
CHR: 1.00  
INT: 1.00  
AGI: 1.00  
LUK: 1.00  
MAG: 1.00

STAT POINTS: -  
Wealth: -

"Alright, now, let's see about what happened." Gil inched closer.

"Uhh- what are you doing?" He asked while Gil moved a bit closer.

Gil did not answer but instead mashed her lips with his. It lasted a few seconds. But when they parted, "I am liking this."

"Gil, not to sound ungrateful, but are you sure you're cured?"

"Fhmhmhm~ I am now."

"But this isn't y..ou.. Holy shit. I-"

"Yes, I am now really me. No more arrogant problematic bitch, though I might be at certain times, who knows?"

"Bu- but, Baber's gonna kill me!"

"On what charges?"

He stopped for a while, but had nothing as one of his passive skills was sacrificed.

"I don't know." He murmured, trying to find stability as he lost a great deal of his working knowledge. Not that he can't review them, that's what the **Compendium** was for.

Gil sighed. "Alex, you've hea- _over_ -healed me, and it extended to my arrogant tendencies. Baber won't have anything against you. In fact, she might enjoy somet-" Then as if the greatest of all ideas came into mind, she pulled something from her gate.

It was a potion.

"Drink it." She offered.

"Eternal Yout- My Eternal Youth Potions?"

Gil just sported that smug happy face,

"Bu-

Gil beamed even brighter with her smug.

"Fine." He grabbed the potion and downed it one gulping.

"There, you happy?" He asked while he threw the bottle to his inventory.

She just waited with her smug.

"What?"

She still said nothing, still sporting that smug face.

Then suddenly, "Ho-" Alex felt something, stir within him.

"-ly shit. THAT WASN'T MINE!" He shouted.

But Gil, in her smugness, waved her hand and the door opened.

His head snapped to the new comer, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Consider this as my thanks." Gil said before disappearing.

Alex followed Gil with his eyes to their veranda where she jumped onto the Vimana and went off.

"Master." A teen dressed in a non-descript Japanese high school uniform addressed him.

"Th- are you a clone?" He walked towards the clone

"Yes master, that would explain my outfit given the lack of it's kind in the current era."

Slowly he stretched his arm, "And what is your na- are you randomly generated?" And slowly he started to push her against the wall.

"Yes, master. I am designated as Frel." She said monotonously, as was her previous tones.

"Well, let's get started then."

"Very well master."

Frel then closed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No undergarments?"

"Does Mast- AH! Nnnn- Ma- masterr it h-hurts-"

"Don't worry, you'll get accustomed to it later."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Three Days Later.**

"Master~ please get back to bed." Frel begged Alex as she hugged him from behind.

"Frel. No. Bad girl! Bad!"

"Bu- bu- but.."

"No buts."

"yes master" came her weak reply.

"Good girl. Now, keep yourself healthy and I'll be back." Alex said as he sighed internally.

"yes master"

'Fukin dam it!'

"AlrightStop. Stop attacking my conscience. I swear, Gil must've modeled you after Anne."

"I do not know what you're saying master."

'And cue the intellectual part of her.'

"From this day forward, you are now banned from this room."

Of course, even as a clone, she had emotions, such was his designs. So Frel was left stumped.

"Master.. please reconsider." She begged.

"No."

"Very well, master." She stood straight and bowed, then left the room in a hurry. Naked.

Alex, for the sake of his sanity, walked to the veranda and set his sights on the horizon.

"Pretty harsh, aren't you?" Gil said as she slowly hovered down to the ground.

He didn't speak.

"Well, enough is enough. Time to go. You need to level up while I build a city." Gil said.

He turned and was about speak but was cut,

"I got a quest. You should go."

"Alright." He stood and left.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was already night when Alex reached the outskirts of their supposed city that Gil would be building.

Being weak again, while still considered as the peak of human evolution, he can't help but wonder what the heck is wrong with the Gamer's Disease. Though he thought he'd have to chalk it up to Sheo and Loki doing this for shitz en giggles.

Stepping out of his 'Crib' he suddenly got a notification.

 **Ant (Scout) has been defeated! +0.01 Exp**

That was anticlimactic. For him. But then,

"WHO DA FUCK DESIGNED THIS BROKEN SYSTEM?!" He screamed, at the top of his lungs, as he felt excitement- no, the _adrenaline_ , the rush that he saw when the notification appeared.

It was an accident. 'But fuck me if I wasn't thank-fukin-ful.'

He quickly set into motion, his mountain range had no other living beings aside from those made from the clone factory, Gil and him. Now that he came across the first living being besides them, he got this euphoria. So he tracked the ants.

The ant that he killed must've been just a scout. No doubt from the system telling him and it's behavior of staying away from the nest.

It took him an hour, but that search led him to something that is wondrous.

Fifteen feet away from his was an ant hill.

And it stood up to one and a half meters. Spreading into three meters across. How deep it goes, he currently does not know.

But he felt fukin giddy like a child with sweets. 'It's goodbye to grinding. Hello cultivating.'

He had an idea. If a single mound such as this could contain some hundred million of ants, then, with a little bit of magic, he can place them into a big enough aquarium. With the right cultivation, he can make them into the trillions. But for now, he has to mark the location on his map.

'Aaand- there we go.'

With the location marked on his map, he went back to the Tower to pull some resources.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He did it! Not only did he found another super colony of ants two kilometer from the one he marked, but he found eighty.

Let us Flashback.

It started when he came back to see the Gil already finished with her city building. It wasn't just a city, it was a walled city with various districts. Complete with a network of underground tunnels for waste management, irrigation, proper water channels, transportation from district to district, and many more. While the surface was teeming with citizens from his clone factory so do too did the underground. Both compliments each other, the surface would be where safe works were done and the underground would be for maintaining city's function.

Even the city walls, stretching at one thousand five hundred meters high, two hundred fifty meters wide, and five hundred meters thick made with Ebony from Skyrim inlaid with various gemstones for magical and physical barriers. The one thousand and four hundred meters were stuck underground, leaving only one hundred meters to act as the surface wall. That is not to say, that was all, No. Polymimetic Synthissue Units _cover_ the whole entirety of the walls. Such feat was made possible even when Alex's Wealth was sealed away from him. Gil instructed ADA, the one from the Vimana upgrades, to engage massive reproduction. At once, it was just small, and then it was exponential. Hence their capability to cover the entire surface of the Earth should they want to.

Then came the inhabitants. As if Gil was playing mind games with him, all of them, with repetition, ALL of them were female. No matter the race, all of them were female. And there were only two races. There were the elves and the sub races, and then humans. Knight, Archer, Paladin, Battle Mage, Warlock, Necromancer, whatever it was, you name Gil had a whole army under it. They all, of course, are near-immortal. What with Alexander's exploits of the human body recorded along with other species inside ADA's Data Storage. Long story; short, Massive Magic Cores, Instantaneous Regeneration from fatalities, and of course, the lack for needing sustenance through the Polymimetic Synthissues and highly optimized metabolism.

And every single one of them seemed to want to get his favor. This prompted him to head straight to the tower. Where he met Frel again at the elevator. Frel was… worried she'd get reinstated so when the elevator's door closed, she went on the floor and begged for his… whatever she was wanting. He ended up lifting the ban on her but turned it into a temporary one where she has to do something to earn it back.

After that, he went to Gil who's busy navigating through massive amounts of menus and other panels at a speed he knew was not for humans.

"Gil, I need help."

Slightly slowing down, she turned but continued, "What do you need?"

"I need ten aquariums twice the size of an Olympic pool in volume but not literally the same shape, and some honey… a few ant baits. Oh and also the items I've made you hold onto."

Gil, paused for a second, turned to another panel, then resumed her speed on dealing with the menu and panels. "Check your inventory, I also added some extras."

He didn't want to check, he's feeling extremely happy. So, to show gratitude, he went to Gil and hugged her from the back. "Thanks." But also, not forgetting to grind his tool against her ass for a minute.

"I'm off. See you later Gil!" He ran. Along the way,

 **For stretching your limbs +0.001 to AGI & END**

He felt madness!

"FUCK THIS SHIT, THE SYSTEMS's BROKEN AND I LOVE IT!" He bellowed as he ran from the city gate to where he found his first ant colony.

When he came back and slowed to a stop, he got another notification.

 **For putting your body in action +0.01 to STR**

Well, now he has some new addition to his to-do list.

And just as he got to thirty feet from the colony, he saw something, he saw ants all filing out the hill. He quickly climbed up a tree, and set to observing them.

 **New skill created! Observe [MAX]**  
 **Desc.: Displays Stats and a quick detail of current import; Integrates with HUD(s)**

He used the skill and he can't believe what he saw,

Fire Ant; Lvl 1  
Merging Colony(ies) in progress.  
Exp: 0.01 – 0.05

From what little he knew about ants, specifically fire ants, would be that they kill certain queens from either of the merging colonies and ants from other colonies just integrate into the other.

'This is bullshit. But, good bye level grinding. Hello ant cultivation.'

Remember what Gil said? 'I also added some extras.' She meant to say, "I added a few thousands of what you requested. And then some." He quickly set to work by pulling the inventory menu and hovering over the aquarium twice the size of an Olympic swimming pool.

 **Do you wish to install?**  
 **[ Yes / No ]**

He pressed 'yes' and he was greeted with an ethereal like aquarium suspended in the air. Then, by having another idea, he held his hand towards the aquarium and motioned for it to go down the ground.

It followed.

"AHAHAH!AHAHH!A!HHH!HA" He laughed like a deranged asshole that got his first kill.

 **Finalize?**  
 **[ Yes / No ]**

"Yes." He whispered with bated glee. Trying to contain the madness he was about to unleash in a few months. Or a year and a half.

The aquarium became tangible, snapped in place, and the whole area it enclosed got shut inside. Seeing that he won't get swarmed anymore, he got closer to the aquarium housing the ant colony. A notification appeared.

 **Pack-up Aquarium?**  
 **[ Yes / No ]**

Naturally, he pressed yes. 'Now, time to track those other colonies to breed and multiply.' He thought. But that thought was stopped on it's tracks when he saw what was left behind when the aquarium was packed into his inventory.

The land was missing yes. Some six thousand cubic meter worth of it. But that's not all. He saw ANTS.

Lots of them. All of them _down_ there.

"That. That-" he waved his hands over the gouge on the earth swarming with ants.

"Bullshit." He said with a grin. He quickly repeated the process he did earlier.

He repeated the action until he got to a length of 250 meters and a width of 95 meters. The mind-boggling thing about it is that, from what he currently remembers, ants never go deeper than five meters into the soil, but he got an average depth of 6.77 meters; the deepest being ten. Chucking it up to bullshit op game system, he ran back to Gil.

Upon reaching Gil, he asked. "Where can I install my ant colonies?"

"I've already got one pipe line from the sewage and waste management to lead to an area outside the walls somewhere south."

He went over her and thanked her with a kiss.

Then he set off to the southern part of the city outside the walls.

When he got there, he more or less expected what he saw. An empty ware house running in full one by one kilometer and ten stories high. He went inside and sensed the obvious magic of not having any pillars to support the roof. But just then, he started digging.

A few minutes of using the aquarium as the method to gouging the earth quickly and without problems, he set all the aquariums with colonies. The setup he had just had them stock up on each other and that's when,

 **Do you wish to create a Mega Aquarium?**  
 **[ Yes / No ]**

It went without saying what he picked, and then he saw war. Via the Gamer's Disease of course. He was alerted that,

 **Aquarium in War; Ant Battle for Unification**  
 **(Auto Dismiss: 10s)**

He ignored it, then connected the aquarium to the pipe line. Then set his self to work out, more of torturing his self.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

One year later.

The City State of Neo-Uruk was flourishing. Reclusive but is open for trading with people that camped outside and around the walls. But even then, nothing must be within one hundred meters of the wall. Nothing was also allowed to go inside or outside the walls unless allowed by the system. That system being the Real Time Strategy portion of the Gamer's Disease, currently in use by Gilgamesh.

Various races all came flocking when a group of adventurers stumbled upon the natural barrier that surrounds the lands of Neo-Uruk. From word of mouth they all came flocking to the city. But no one was granted access. Only golems and familiars of any kind dealt with those that chose to trade and be around Neo-Uruk.

But that is not the focus. The focus here would be Alexander.

'Yep. Tha's me.'

Inside the warehouse were ant super colonies. He did not stop the first time around he did it, so he ended up expanding the warehouse physically and magically. Having the roof go up by another ten stories while building some temperature regulating units across the aquariums, individually, he was good to go.

Now, the ants number in the trillion. And he wants to sample one aquarium. So, he went to Gil and asked for her to get him some tomes for magic. And she did it better. She got it by the highest rarity, and whole heck ton of them.

Tome of Conflagration was one such book. It allowed him to access fire magic.

And now, he's about to fry one aquarium _full_ of ants.

He incanted one of the spells he remembered from memory.

"ۜलꄦBurn."

\- 100 ME

"That was drain-

 **Ant (x 130,208,333) Defeated!**  
 **\+ |5776%| EXP**

 **Level up! (x 57.76)**  
 **\+ 285 Stat Points**

"Welp, that does it. Stats."

 **Statistics**

Name: Alexander J. Mercer  
Title: The Gamer [Gamer's Disease (Stage V Sub-Strain III)]  
Job: The One True God's Planck Pawn  
Race: Human (Peak Evolution) EX + ?  
Age: 21 years old (Eternal)

Level: 58 76%  
HP: 42481.23 / 42481.23  
ME: 92816.9505 / 92816.9505  
ST: 24112.05 / 24112.05  
HPR: 3.662175/s  
MER: 8.00146125/s  
SR: 2.078625/s

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.M.  
STR: 21.23  
PER: 12.02  
END: 13.80  
CHR: 5.60  
INT: 14.01  
AGI: 12.05  
LUK: 9.09  
MAG: 45.69

STAT POINTS: 290  
Wealth: 1.57

"That about does it, fuck sampling them. Let's party!"

He turned to the remaining Aquariums and placed one of them into his inventory just in case. Standing back a few feet,

"ۜलꄦBurn!"

\- 90000 ME

The whole inside of the warehouse erupted into flames, flaring with roaring heat from the burning ants, land fill, sewage, tektite, obsidian, and other substances that got in way. Suffice to say, the whole inside of the warehouse was glassed and almost caught fire, if not for the warehouse built to withstood attacks enough to take down mountainous fortresses.

 **Ant (x 1,020,873,772,148) Defeated!**  
 **\+ |6598.9%| EXP**

 **Level up! (x 66.749)**  
 **\+ 330 Stat Points**

"I fukin love this." He giddily said to no one in particular.

And now we return to the present.

 **Title Unlocked!**

 **Ant Slayer X**

The bane of ants, no matter what. Be they Godly Ants, Absolutes with Ant like characteristics, or just anything related with ants; Your existence, their bane. From cultivating them just to end them with but a whim, you truly are their enemy.  
+|100%| of the Enemy Ant(s)'s STATS to your STATS

"Now, you readers, I have a question. Do you feel lucky? Because I fukin do!"

His fourth wall breaking aside, his euphoria is justified. His recent title means that for each ant-like or ant-related enemy he has, he will have 100% of their stats, not just 100% but Absolute 100%. Not just that, no, but also-

 **Loading…**  
 **Successful parsing!**

===========================  
 **Player One Upgrade(s) Bestowed!**

 **Real Time Strategy System Upgrade** – Tech system uncapped. Base(s) now available for export/import into chosen destination. Headquarter(s) now has its own pocket dimension.

 **True Immortality** – Never again will you have to face the cold embrace of Lady Death. But Nobody says you can't suffer.

 **The Power over Youth** – Exactly what the fuck the name fucking says.

 **Syn-Histanai Automatos** – The Gamer's Disease will now automate all and any subject or object regarding Real Time Strategy System. Designation Quinn.

...

 **Dungeon, Plunge-On!**

You know what happens when Adventurers get bored? They get to challenge something or someplace that no one has ever returned from successfully. Now you, _you_ are given the express permission and power to hop barriers across the omni-verses and multi-verses just to plunge into Dungeon(s). And then return as if no time had passed when you went away to/for Adventure!

+Blessing of {Anyone}: Dungeon Plunge-on

…

 **Inventory Upgrade(s) Bestowed!**

Inventory will now keep every single perishable good(s) or item(s) in perfect condition in relation with the condition they were kept, not stasis. Put a fresh apple inside and pull it out after the universe restarted and it will be the same as the moment you place it in. Place inside a rotten pork and pull it out, it will still be rotten. Insert a wine, wait for a million years and pull it out, a normal human will die from drinking it.

Inventory will now also allow powerful being(s) to be placed/trapped/reside within the Inventory as if it was a different universe altogether. With that said;

Inventory is now akin to an OMNI-Verse of Multi-Verses in terms of sheer size and capacity. Want to hide? Go inside your inventory and let time pass then get out at the same spot from when(ce) you got in.

…

 **\+ 1 Power Boost**

Needs must, when needs must. Consume to gain one random ability/skill/power/perk.

…

That thing, about his Mythical Wife quest, that once he gains a new title, he'll receive the rewards. And now, receive, he did.

"AND I'M TRIPPIN ON MY BALLS HERE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, who knew being a teen, hormonal one at that, could be such a rush for our {Main Character}? Well, more probably it would have been the High Council and the upper echelons.

"And now, I fukin need Gil. Or just some plain screwing around the city-state."

He got outside the warehouse, letting it repair at the cost of funds. The typical RTS feature.

Getting into the Southern gate, he was welcomed by a ton of knight guards. Female Elven Knight Guards. The whole place Gil had made just sets him _on_.

"Master, Welcome back." The squadron bowed.

Eyes scanning over them, "At ease. Now, uh-"

Raising his hand to point at the clones, "You, erhhh—you, you, aaand you."

They exclaimed in ecstasy, "Th- thank you Master!" came one of the selected knight guard and began shedding off her armor.

"Not here, let's get to some place. Preferably a room of four of you."

'END stat, I'm gonna boost ya.'

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **A few hours later.**

 **Due to extremely tiring activities, +25.268 to END**  
 **Due to extremely strenuous activities, +0.809 to STR**  
 **Due to 'action' packed activities, +9.25 to AGI**  
 **Due to your recent activities with the opposite sex, +18.11 to CHR**

"Oh, so it's given at the end of the activity- not during.. (?)" Alex murmured between breasts as he lied on his back with an elf spread atop him.

"Ladies, get back to duty after a week of rest or however long you all want it. You all certainly earned it. Especially you." He said as he smacked the elven ass on top of him.

"Nn- yes master." Came the weakened but pleasured reply of the elf.

Alex slowly shifted the elf and got up.

"Master~!" came their purr,

"Nope, enough cuddling is enough. Cuddle with yourselves. I have work to do."

"Take care Master!"

He was out the door when he remembered, "Shit, I still don't have my Synthissue Unit."

He went to the Tower and found Gil on the bed, naked.

"Hi Gil!"

"Wha-?" was her sleepy reply as she gently sat up and closed her arms around Alex.

"Still have those Synthissue Units?" His lips went to her neck and his hands slowly trailed down from her waist.

"Mmm~ Th- There's a building for that. But- fhm, yes~ there~ nmm- check the RTS InventoHfmm~ tory,"

 **WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!**

"WatINdaFu-?!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The whole outskirts of Neo-Uruk was razed down to the ground. Not sparing even those that surrounded, _squattered,_ around Uruk.

It was as if an active volcano erupted without notice, fire enough to melt through diamond billowed with thick hazing black fogs, and the sudden blotting of the sun from the countless Devil that bombarded Neo-Uruk. And even though they rained down a barrage of spells and incantations, nothing did against the Walls of Neo-Uruk.

It was all sudden, but that suddenness was not to last. Soon, a single sound was heard. Rather, a lack of it.

Every single fukin Devil felt it. The staggering Silence.

As if by pure stupidity, none of them broke out of that stupor. That, in turn, was all Neo-Uruk needed,

 **[ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL]**

For an avid gamer, one could say that _that_ was all it takes. But as it turns out, it was directed towards the entirety of the City-State; Defenses, Offenses, and it's numerous Facilities. Every single devil that surveyed the city from up above would only see a blob rise from it's center. Said blob, however, rapidly shot to form a dome like barrier connecting with it's already 'other' parts that formed from the walls.

"A- ATTACK!"

Then, they rained down another cacophony of spells. Spells more than enough to evaporate steel, to freeze lava, solidify air, and consume plasma in all but a fraction of a second.

But it was stopped.

For each magical projectile or spell that reached within ten meters of the dome-like barrier, an invisible wall would cut it off from going further.

Still, the Devils persist. And so the rain of spells continued.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Haa-.. This shit is the reason why I don't like to be in a story. For the story must always have something; Man vs Man, Man vs Nature, Man vs His self, and many other bull shit."

"The defenses are up, stop monologuing and decimate them."

Alex got up, opened a panel, walked over the veranda, dragged an item from the panel to his own panel, then selected a few options, and now he is wearing his Synthissue Unit in Knight Armor form. With a helmet of course.

"Time to make another Legend,…. I guess." He disappeared from his place, leaving behind a sonic boom.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Blue fire, green bales, purple hues, violet lights.. The various spells went on. None of the Devils noticing someone coming out of the dome. Nor even when said someone had started to hover a few kilometers above them and monologue with his self.

'You know Alex, for someone who previously had the power to create things, you sure did slack.' He told himself.

'Thus, the reason why I do not wat to be in a story.' He replied to himself.

'Hah… another day, another bunch of idiots.'

He sucked in his breath, and then-

 _Gone._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Melted gore and mutilated organs rained down on the silver-like platinum dome. On the sky, a blur _moved_.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! Teleport out of he-" a devil shouted before he was cut off, literally, into a pile of swissed meat. Then the massacre continued.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
 **Alexander Mercer**  
 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

You see, I never wanted an-*grunt*-y of these. The power. The women.

" _Warning, energy supp-_ " *grunt* _"Supply, replen-"_

*grunt* If you would look at the past chapters, back at one; a system command or comment was issued. It has the parts where the Author, or I think the Writer, gave up with this story. But IT persists. Ev-"RUUU-!"-en now.*grunt*

With the decline in material, I think this fourth wall breaking and narration would be too m-"AAAAARGHH!"-much.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

More than a minute passed, but in that time frame, almost all of the devils were decimated.

And then there're those that were teleporting away.

They…. Were shot down. Sniped. With weapons of the simplest and most mundane of designs but made with the highest of mastery.

Deadly, efficient, precise.

For it was more than 10,000 Devils that were decimated in a _flash_.

And another few thousands for those that dared to run.

And a solid thousand for those that were far enough and were able to see the horror, the carnage, the decimation, _the terror_ , it all presented to go against the one man that they had tracked down.

It was foolish to stage an attack the size of a Legion against one such as this monster. Yes, they knew. But what could they- the definition and source of all the evil in Christian Pantheon do- when they see a solitary figure that had 'caught' _the_ God of Christianity on His last moments?

Such were the only things the Old Devil Faction, pureblood devils, had in mind that they must destroy a potential enemy whilst it was isolated. And so when they saw the chance. They grabbed it.

But man, of all the worst decisions made in the history of worst decisions made, to challenge a Gamer would be a blunder that must be paid in with life a thousand lifetimes over in their infinite lifetime.

And then, there's Alexander Mercer.

"Yo."

This fucker right. Here.

The one waving at you readers, as if by some mysterious luck, you could see his shit, waved around. With his other hand dismissing his stat gains and upgrades to a few of his equipment.

"Eh- Well, enough narration. I'm off to rape some Devil Seductresses and wipe the Old Devil Faction and pin the New Devil Faction under my thumb."

And there the fucker goes. Not even knowing where to go.

How he- oh. There we go. He nabbed a still stunned female Devil.

"Take me to the Underworld." Was his demand.

"I-… I…. I- uh-… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Setting his hand on his chin, he asked "Alright, chill your tits, and tell me– what's your name."

"E-Erin Phenex."

Alex mentally grinned, thanking whoever the fuck set this wondrous luck, but set his face stoically, "Two things. One, give me all the Phoenix Tears you could produce for me in your whole life. Two, You're gonna be my cock sleeve. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YES! YES! Anything! Please don't hurt me!" The Devil came barreling on him, hugging his waist while pleading for her life.

"Good then, from this day forward any and all I demand of you must be made. You will follow my word to the best of my interests and without hesitation."

The uh, _Phenex_ Devil, one known for their mental fortitude to endure physical torture due to their almost limitless capacity for regeneration, buried her face on his stomach. Shouting cries of "Thank you! Thank you!" as if she will die _if_ she did not give any proper amount of gratitude.

"Stop it. Thank me later with your body. For now, take me to the underworld. I've got a few legions to decimate. Oh and here's an armor, don't lose it or else." He tossed a 5x5x5 inch cube of Synthissue. Half of his normal 10x10x10 inch cube given to all servants.

Erin separated from him and struggled to curtsy as the unit finished settling on her, "Very well… m- m- master."

Snapping his fingers for theatrics, when in fact he does not need to do shit, a magic circle glowed underneath them and to the underworld they went.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Underworld. Some random plateau.

"You know, Erin…"

"Y- yes master?" Erin asked.

"I thought, _in my infinite wisdom_ , that this would be easy."

"I… don't know what to say master."

"Then just don't speak. Anyway, I just thought it would be easy. Like get in here, search for another Devil Legion, rape, pillage, and plunder. Then I'm set with the Old Faction. After that, I find the New Faction. Then make them putty within my hands."

"…"

Alex was miffed. "You know what Erin. I think your mouth can do something good. Kneel."

She kneeled in front of him, reluctantly.

Alex willed the Synthisssue to morph away, causing his erect cock to slap onto Erin's face.

'S-so big!' was Erin's thought.

"Use your mouth now." Alex commanded as he held her jaw and slowly guide her lips to his cock.

"Come on."

His dick, pressing against Erin's lips made her quiver.

Slowly, Erin lowered her jaw. Taking in only his cockhead. Alex hissed in approval.

"Hss- fhuck. That's some good quality mouth pussy you got. ADA, go under her clothes, I'm ripping them."

ADA followed, Erin couldn't care any less. She focused on using her tongue to tease Alex's cockhead.

"Damn it. That's it. You're too valuable for me to lose. I'm making you a primary slave."

Erin nodded, much to Alex's pleasure, and then..

"Fuck! You already making me cum?!" He exclaimed in disbelief as he released his semen down her mouth.

Erin didn't stop. She took it even further and deepthroated Alex.

"A- ah- shit." Alex bent forward in pleasure. "It's off-ffh-icial. I like your mouth pussy. Sooo good it's fukin illegal in any realms."

Erin's eyes did not beam under the praise, even so, she began sucking.

He recoiled from the sudden pleasure, "Ho- Motherfucker!" Alex had his hand on her head while the other went for her shoulder to stop him from falling forward.

"Cu- cumming again!?" Alex thrusted forward and then felt his balls unload. "You made me cum twice. In under a minute. I'm keeping you around. For now, clean me."

Erin separated from his cock for a bit to gulp down his milk only for her swallow it back. Slowly.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You Devils might be wondering. How in all that was Hell am I doing his?" Alex asked as he held his pistol-turned-rifle in its pistol form.

Not one from the Old Devil Faction spoke a word. Instead, they all lined up. Some took to the skies. Some went sideward in hopes of blind siding him.

"What? Nothing?"

They all answered with a hail of spells.

Yawning, "To be honest, I don't know it myself." He said while firing on several projectiles with his pistol. Behind him was Erin, fighting down the same of defecting whilst using Alex as a shield.

Every projectile that met with Alex's dissipated, what's more, is that his bullets continued towards his supposed opponents.

That, however, was not entertaining enough for him. "This is bullshit. One Shot; One Kill. 1%" He incanted. The gun overflowed with energy right before it exploded at the tip, splintering at every movement towards every single target available on the field.

And so, the cannon fodder was decimated.

"Hey, Erin. Stop cowering behind me. No one can blame you on being a slave to me. I bet they can't even force you away from your position."

Erin jumped to his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and shoving her face away from prying eyes.

Still standing and not moving an inch, "Hhhhhhh, fine. ADA, cover her."

Now, Alex looked like some Knight on a journey. What with an oversized leather bag attached to hi back and him wearing a Synthissue in a Full Knight Armor. Reminiscent of the one that Gil had given him.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't contacted Gil." He said to himself as he walked forward.

A few mental commands, and he got a line going with Gil.

"Gil?"

"…"

'Turn on full scale video call on both side.' Was his mental command.

Then he saw Gilgamesh. Missing an arm, her armor broken, and a man holding her by the hair.

That got him to stop. How powerful had been Gilgamesh? His clones? The Barrier he had set up for Neo-Uruk?

Gritting his teeth, he _paused_. He needed time to think about this.

'Telepathic call; Gilgamesh'

'Gil, please answer.'

'…'

'Gil? Gil, please answer.'

'Ale-..'

'Gil!'

'Alex, I'm fine. I- I can do this.'

Mentally sighing, he thought 'Gil. I'll be back for you. Just- just hold on okay? I'll be back. I promise.'

'Fine! Leave me alone!' was Gilgamesh' hoarse reply.

'Please, Gil.'

A quiet sob, he heard.

'You better return.'

'Of course.'

'…'

'I love you.'

'….Go already!-

"Dungeon Plunge-ON!" And so, he left.

-you idiot.'

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Welcome to Fallout 3!**

 **Would you like a continuous Timeline or a single Plunge though?**

"Continuous"

 **Thank you! After Fallout 3 and the related DLCs are finished, you may then move on to Fallout: New Vegas and then Fallout 4. Both with their own related DLC.**

"Can't I wander off?"

 **Borders: Disabled**  
 **You may now Adventure to your hearts content!**

 **But, would you like to reborn, again? Fret not, you will have your 'Growth Spurt' gradually, and your previously improved genes too. And your current companion will be sent to your Inventory's Sanctuary.**

"Alright. Sur-"

He saw darkness. Again.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Alexander Jesus Mercer**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I woke up. More like opened my eyes to see.

I still can't forget what happened to Gil. And I need time to rescue her. But implying the Blessings of Anyone, it would mean that I'll only be gone for not even a Planck Instance _for_ the entirety of my Dungeon Plunging.

So, should I be serious in taking this self-imposed quest for power or should I be taking it in stride?

…

…

…

…

I think I better take it in stride with a bit of seriousness.

Yeah, it- woah. What's a street urchin picking me u-

 _Fuck_.

Fallout meant nuclear fallout. I am in a post-apocalyptic setting.

"Hello little bro." She greeted me.

Well, "ga ga" my _sister_ giggl- What?! Did- oh fuck. My voice box isn't fully developed yet.

"ga ga! Ga! (Stop giggling!)"

"Oh.. My little bro's so cute!" She nuzzled with me.

Cute?! Why you- let's see cute when I make you moan when I'-

Ah.

Ah- stahp! St- ahhaha oh god.

Stahp tickling me!

Big sis staaaph

Nooooooo

Fuck. I peed myself.

"Oh darn it. Now we have to wash our clothes again."

She promptly got out of her clothes and opened.. a faucet?

Woah, nice curves. Okay, note to self. Maybe the Author's Path isn't so bad. He is a horny fucker after all.

Aaand, hey take of my clo- there we go. Wait get yourself some clothes!

'INVENTORY!'

 **Request denied.**

What the fuck do you mean request denied?

 **Sir with all due respect, I don't feel I like your attitude.**

Wait did my Disease just got itself an attitude? A bitchy one nonetheless?

 **Hey!**

Ohohohohohohohoh- thank you Author for this wonderful gift.

 **AND FUCK YOU FOR SETTING THAT SHIT UPON GIL! YOU MOTHERFUKIN PIECE OF SHIT YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE AND BREATH WHAT FITS YOU IS FOR YOU TO CONTINUALLY BE FED WITH FECAL MATTER WHILE YOU GET RAPED IN THE ASS BY CTH- FUKING ULHU WHILE A BLACKHOLE RIPS YOUR REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS AS IT REGENERATES IN AN INSTANT AND FOR YOU TO BE SHOT IN THE HEAD ENDLESSLY YOUR INSIDES TO BE EATEN BY CROWS AND YOUR HEART TO FAIL INTO CARDIAC ARREST AND THEN RESTART AND REPEAT THE PROCESS ONCE AGAIN AS ACIDIC ANTS CRAWL UNDER YOUR SKIN AND EAT YOU ALIVE WHILE YOUR EYES BURST AND REGENERATE, YOUR LUNGS TO INHALE SULFUR AND PHOSPORUS THEN SET ABLAZE! YOU DON'T FUKIN DESERVE TO LIVE!**

Ha. hhhh- Ha- ha-

"What's wrong little bro? are you getting hungry? Okay, let me just prepare some food for a second."

 _My Big Sister_ turned off the faucet and went to the nearby refrigerator.

"Hmmm, looks like my little bro is getting some Fancy Lad Snacks." She said as she pulled out- a box of _cereal_?

She then walked closer to me. How in the fuck did they- oh no. That is a fucking health hazard!

Yo system!

 **Yes?**

How long has it been since the world wide nuclear destruction?

 **Some 190 or 200 years.**

Thanks.

Now, back to the problem- Get that shit away from me! I won't.. eat-… that?

Why is she chewing it?

She leaned over me aaand opened my mouth.

She's feeding me. And *gulp*

Okay, that. That is safe, the saliva from an older family member can help the infant digest the food safely.

Hmm? *gulp* I already gulped dow- Oh my god. My sister is a hebephile. *gulp* And someone into incest!

Shit. Good thing I wasn't like this with Dana. I- I don't know what I would fucking do if I ever did that. And good thing too that she really isn't my sister. Maybe she just found me along the way, abandoned in this post-apocalyptic world and then gave me shelter.

"There, you got enough little bro? I know I can't give you water directly because- well everything's radiated. I had to chew your food and give you saliva as water."

Oh. So she wasn't a hebephile. Just some survival thing she needs to do for my sake.

"Sleep now little bro. Big sis needs to do some hunting."

And I fell into sleep.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

You know, when I thought she said hunting, I never thought that it would be hunting prey.

She fukin returned with a mother fukin bear. Or at least the mutated version of it.

What's more, is that she killed it all by herself. THEN hauled it all the way back into our shelter.

I'm liking her more and more.

Strong, caring, and independent. That's a girl right there.

"Hello little bro. Did I make you wait?"

"ga ga ga (Yes you did. I was starving.)" Although I don't really need to it. I just want to abuse the part where you give me some DNA samples.

I need all I can to survive in this wasteland.

"Alright then." She replied as she walked closer to me and picked me up.

I wonder if she can really understand me.

"Ga ga ga (Yo big sis!)"

"Hmm?" She turned her head to me as she sat down and placed me onto nearby chair made for me.

"Gagaga (I want to fuck you!)"

She chuckled. "Too youg to do that, little bro. Maybe after a few years."

Holy shit.

"Gagaga (1+1*3)"

"Easy, that's 6."

"Gagagagaga (Are you sure you should be talking to an infant?)"

"Relax little bro, I don't know what you're saying. I'm just that lucky."

Oh ye? _Observe._

Statistics: Rica Brown Age: 13 Level: 28

HP: 260 ST: 260 AP: 160

STR: 7  
PER: 8  
END: 8  
CHR: 9  
INT: 8  
AGI: 8  
LUC: 9

This. Is this the result of a nuclear war? Humanity pushing itself far so much so… that most had been forced to stay above their limits?

"Gagaga (DA#$%^&*)"

She didn't reply, instead she focused on preparing the bear for consumption.

"Just a little more, little bro, and I'll have us a good meal."

Yeah, as if I can digest that with this body. Or maybe I can.

Now, system, I need to access my inventory.

 **Fine.**

Hmmm, let's see. A few potions of eternal youth. Another for standard genetic improvement, and another for regenerative properties.

Big sis, you're good to go.

Wait, a minute. How in the hell did you get all that prepared?! I was just scrolling through my inventory. That's some quick butchering you did! Where did you put that bear anyway?

Hmm? What's that on your arm?

"Gaga"

"Oh this?" She waved the thing on her arm, "This is a Pip-Boy 3000 Gen IV Variant A. There's only two in the whole world and as far as I know, there's only one other vault full with 4000a. And this one allows me to monitor my body statistics and pull some crazy shots. And my tinkering with it a for few months alsooo-kind of made me live my life like a game."

Wait what?!

Is she- is she a gamer too? Does she have some Observe skill?

"Gagaga (Are you a Gamer?)"

"Nope, the food isn't ready yet. I just placed the unprocessed on the fridge."

She really can't understand me. Or maybe she wants to lie. Who am I to judge?

Whatever. I'm loving this forced _little brother_ role on me.

"Food's done!"

Yay! I get to abuse her- I mean the free DNA Samples!

Okay. Who am I kidding? I just really want to kiss her. I mean, who wouldn't when you know she'll turn into a bombshell?

She lightly held my jaw and then fed me. Slowly giving me a few trickles of her saliva.

"How's it tasting little bro?"

"Gaga (I love it!)"

Now, you might be saying 'What the fuck are you doing?! Gil's in trouble! Move your ass!'

And I am doing that, the High Council is presiding. The Over Council would send me a message when something bad happens. Gil can still be saved. Just trust me.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The years went by and I am now four years old. Exact four years had passed. I know I won't age past 21. But my Rica will, yes, MY Rica Brown.

So now that I can speak, hopefully my bitchy system will let me access my Inventory and pull the items out.

"Inventory"

Oh, okay. There we go. No bitchy game system.

And a potion of eternal youth, standard genetic improvement, and the last for regenerative properties.

Rica's out hunting. She won't let me out the house. More of her Game System won't let me. This house might be her Crib for all I know.

Let's surprise her with something when she returns.

Hmm.. Maybe I should cook? Yeah, let's try that.

I opened the fridge. And instead of having to peruse it manually, a window opened.

A window. A list of all that was inside.

And I am telling you, there's a lot. It's the proof that she does indeed live her life as a game.

I don't know what the fuck this Alien Worm Food is supposed to be, but fuck it. Let's try cooking that.

And this house needs some renovation, maybe not aesthetic renovation, but technological innovation.

OR- OR- OR- I could just fukin give her one of my guns.

Then the door suddenly opened.

"Hello little bro!" I heard her close the door as I finished mashing up some ingredients in this window in front of me.

I turned.

And holy shit. I shit you not.

Wearing no underwear, nor bra; I can see her almost naked body under that thin and tattered leather armor she wore. If my body was addled with hormones, I would be nailing her to a wall right now.

"You're cooking?" She asked as she selected something on her Pip-Boy.

And- bear with me- she just switched naked.

This arrghh- this redhead just nonchalantly walked over me,

"Oh what's that?"

"A- alien w- worm food." Why the fuck did I stutter?

"Oooh you can finally speak!" She mashed my head with her tits.

She's just seventeen! How the fuck did she get a C cup?!

"C- can't breathe!"

She loosened the hug a bit then looked down on me.

"This calls for a celebration!" She declared to the whole house.

I however, focused on her bouncing tits.

 _Bounce_

 _Bounce_

I snapped and suddenly began sucking on it.

"Ah- hey little bro. I don't have milk you know."

I paused sucking her tit for a bit, "Don't care." I sucked her tits even harder.

"Tsk. Stop." She pushed me and lifted me by the arm pits.

I gave her the puppy eyes.

The best that I could, at least.

"That won't work on me."

I pushed myself harder.

"Gah! Too much! I give! I give!"

She set me down, I tried to tackle her to the ground.

Tried. She just sat there and let me suck on her nipples while she pats me on the head.

She might be getting a bit moist. "I'm sorry little bro. I can't give you milk."

Her voice was soft.

Ah fuck. Alright. I might be abusing her care for me.

I stopped sucking, looked up at her, "Mine."

And, what do you know? She shoved me between her breasts.

"Of course little bro! I'll be your big sis forever!"

This girl. Living all alone, supporting a child. It's a good thing she remained like this in all her life.

Shit. Speaking of life.

I tried pulling away from her breast. Then pulled out the potions, "Drink them big sis."

She seemed to still.

Slowly she turned to me, with my smug little face, then to the potions.

Yep, she can really live her life like a game.

"Wh- what are those, little bro?"

Hmmm, I need to give some bullshit expla- aha!

"I made them!"

"Yes, you made them, but what are they?"

"Medicine for you!" Yeah, I'm gonna act like a little kid around her while I'm still a kid. Because perving on her while she thinks I need milk… my- I.. I can't take that on my conscience.

When it's time, it's time. I won't force her. I still need to power up to save Gil though.

"Medicine for me? What kind of medicine are they?"

I don't know why she would be wary of the potions but let's play along.

"Against Radiation!"

As I finished that line, she murmured something. And, surprise, surprise, she got shocked.

"Did you really make these?" She asked, a bit dumbfoundedly.

"Yes! I drank mine!" Well, technically I made them, just not here and in this timeline. And yes, I drank them again just to be sure.

I don't really need them, as I have some innate regeneration. But what if that regeneration get's halted? These set of potions ensures that I would get at least half of my current regeneration when it gets comprised.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

She murmured something under her breath again.

And a face of total shock riddled her face. Then she slowly drank them. Hm, maybe she can really Observe things. Makes me wonder where my parents in this world though. After downing all the potions, she turned to me.

"A- are, are you Alexander Jesus Mercer?"

"Yes, Big Sis!"

"B- b- but- impossible…"

Shit. She might go into a mental breakdown. But what did I do wrong?

"Sis, are you.. okay?"

She seemed to regain her demeanor from that.

"Y- yes little bro. I'm… alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes little bro~"

"Are you sure, you're sure?"

And then she looked like herself again, "Yes little bro~"

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure?"

Then the tickling began,

Hhhhhhhhhh

Sometimes, I hate myself.

Of course, you guessed why.

I peed myself, again.

"O dang it, you peed yourself again. Let's take a bath outside."

Woah, okay, first time to get out of the house.

"Outside?!"

"Excited?"

"YES!"

Of course, I really am. One, I get to bathe with a bombshell. Another, I finally get to get out after four years.

She opened the door, and I slowly take a step outside.

When all of a sudden

* _wham_

The doors to inside the house closed.

Huh.

..

HOLY FUCK! She threw me away!

"Big sis?"

"…"

"Big Sis?"

"…"

Oh no no nonononononononononononono

NO!

Damn it.

I just wanted to her to live long. Fuck!

"…"

I have time on my side. I won't go away. She can't do anything to go outside. This is the only door. There are no secret passages, no hidden buttons. Nothing. I know because I searched for it every day.

"BIG SIS!" I tried banging on the door. And, another surprise. I can't.

A centimeter away from actually touching the door, my hand was stopped. There were no visual effects, no magical effects, no other shit. Just me, my hand, and the house.

I don't have to cry.

I don't need to.

I'll just wait.

She'll…..

Maybe she will open the door some day.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Three days.

Three fukin days, she didn't open the door.

And when she finally did, I was dragged inside the house and then assaulted with boobs.

Like literally smashed while we sat on the floor.

Somehow, my potions accentuated her curves. Her C cups were now D cups.

Oh, and you bet right, she's still naked.

But, there's still the matter of her leaving me outside for three days. So, with the best monotone and poker face I could do with a child's body, I spoke.

"Why did you leave me outside?"

Then came the tears, the sobbing, the "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,….."

"It's fine. Because I'm not really a kid."

"I.. I- I know."

"What, was it when you 'Observed' me?" I said with airquotes.

"Y- yes."

"Don't worry about it. Now, I'm famished. Open your legs."

"What?"

"Er.. I want to eat you?"

"Silly Alex. You don't eat people. You'll turn into a cannibal!"

"Oh I didn't mean that. I meant this."

I slowly went down to her pussy, with a pause, I licked it. She shivered, I think.

"This is what I meant."

Then, I devoured her.

"Ah- lit- little bro. Stop. I feel funny-" her legs wrapped around my head. Her hands instinctively shoving me deeper her cunt.

I just drank her wetness.

"Little bro stop~ S- somethings- something's coming!"

I did not stop, I used my tongue even more and went deeper.

"Kyah~!" She came, and let none of the juices go to waste. I drank them all up.

Man, if I wasn't just a four yea-

Oh.

Ohhh.

There we go.

Growth Spurt on the job.

Visibly panting, I saw her hitch her breath as she saw me grew older to my eternal 21 year old self.

"Now, Big sis. I'm not so little anymore, am I?"

She slowly nodded. But I think she will nod all the same as she eyed up my body.

And what do you know, she's even more turned on!

So, I picked her up and went for a kiss.

I felt her moan into it. And my prick to touch her cunt.

"Now, Rica. I'm gonna make you mine."

She didn't get to reply, not that I would let her as my lips mash against her.

Slowly, I entered her.

It prompted her to break the kiss and hold on to me as we sat down the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked while slowly going deep.

Groaning, "Ah- ah- I- it hurts!"

I gave her small pecks, "I'll be gentle then."

I raised her up as I stood. I placed her on the bed we have; positioning the two of us on missionary.

"Do you want to go?"

"… yes." She said closing her eyes, and looking away.

"Sis, sis, look at me."

She did, albeit slowly. But when our eyes met, I gave her a kiss. The same time I pulled out of her.

"Mmff- ah- mphf-" She wanted to catch her breath. I didn't.

I thrusted in one go deep into her.

She gasped in pleasure, I guess.

"Li- little bro…"

"Yes big sis?"

"M- more?"

I gave her a smile. Then she screamed my name.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Five hours. Five hours she lasted before I could fuck her senseless.

But. It was well worth it. I think she got a 'quest complete' from it.

 _Observe_

Statistics: Rica Brown Age: 17 (Eternal at 21) Level: 61

HP: 300+610 ST: 300+610 AP: 200+305

S: 10  
P: 10  
E: 10  
C: 10  
I: 10  
A: 10  
L: 10

She's now sleeping on my arms. Gently breathing, as if she wasn't gasping for her breath a while ago.

But now that I've got her. I need to go power up. I still need to know if there is magic to this universe.

'Inventory'

I pulled out ADA.

"ADA, seep into that device on her left arm. Do a deep scan, and then report. Nothing else." I whispered.

ADA did not reply. It took her a few seconds, maybe almost half a minute, then she spat herself out the Pip-Boy and into my head. Forming as a second skin around my head.

'Master.'

'Yes ADA?'

'Would you like to only view those that you do not know or all that I have found?'

'Trim a bit of all that you've found. I just need her basic abilities and the like. Not some Logs or Notes. But we certainly need some Map Data; upload those to your core at the Inventory.'

'Very well.'

Then ADA blocked my vision, after two seconds, it cleared and a boot up sequence followed. Then I got a HUD of all that ADA found.

'These are all I found.'

Rica Brown Age:18 Level: 61

HP: 1000+610 ST: 1000+610 AP: 500+305  
DR: 90% DT: 1785.50

S: 50  
P: 50  
E: 50  
C: 50  
I: 50  
A: 50  
L: 50

Perks: Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body, Swift Learner (3), Amnesia, Charge!, Controlled Breathing, Intense Training (10), Powered By Money, Nimble, Pistoleer, Tackle, Child at Heart, Comprehension, Educated, Early Training, Higher Ground, Strengthened Fists, Markswoman, Recon 101, The Will of Death, Cancerous Growth, Curving Bullets, DIY (5), Destiny's Chosen, Energy Protection, Field Medic, Fortune Finder, Gunslinger, Guts!, Toughness, Commando, E.B.A.R. Proto Suit Training, Scrounger, Strong Back, Desire to Help, Finesse, Light Step, Techno-Mage, Bear Gryll's Incarnation, Fast Metabolism, Recycler, Robotics Expert, Pip-Boy Upgrade, Nerves of Steel, Tactical Strategist, Almost Perfect, Poison Immunity, Radiation Immunity, Ultimate Regeneration, Forever 21, Soldier of the Wastes;

Skills: Barter (155), Big Guns (106), Energy Weapons (167), Explosives (111), Lockpick (121), Medicine (201), Melee Weapons (103), Repair (166), Science (198), Small Guns (174), Sneak (149), Speech (109), Unarmed (211);

Well, this is one fearsome girl I have in my arms. And maybe the last three perks she had was from my potion. Maybe, maybe not. But where the fuck did the fucking stat boost came from?

Soldier of the Wastes perhaps? No, that's the- hmm- The standard genetic improvement potion does what it says, improve the genes.

Maybe that was why she shut me outside the house. She underwent some change?

Here's to hoping it was focused on her nervous system, the response time and precog it probably entails.

But damn those skills! The Dragonborn can't even reach 150 on any of his, except maybe Enchanting and Speech. Then again, his was with magic. This girl right here? Yeah, it really is here skills.

Or maybe she got a lot of skill books.

Meh, we never know.

Time to sleep with her.

Let me jus- aaaarhhh there we go~ Some nice cuddling.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **A few months later-**

And I now have created a suit for her. Using whatever the fuck kind of information I got from her Perk named EBAR Proto Suit Training. I had made her a suit that has it's own Thermal/Optic Camouflage and an overlay of Form Fitting Reactive Shielding.

It absorbs radiation into it's neural network and then uses that as a power source for generating power that the mitochondria can use to go full production.

Even without the suit she can regenerate like fuck, so I made the suit do the same to itself. Now she never has to repair nor recharge it.

Oh, did you know that she has access to _Mods?_

Yes, MODS.

GAME MODIFICATIONS.

This Game isn't just a fucked-up canon, it's doomed when she gets all the worst that this wasteland shit can throw.

But moving on.

I finally got her to tell her life story with me. And I, the same. Though mine lasted a few days, and a few breaks in between.

*cue winking

If, you know what I mean.

And imagine my surprise when she saw Baber.

Yes, I think she wants to swing both ways now.

BUT! Nevertheless, we got around to doing her quests.

There was one where it involved her getting back to where she found a stash of the Alien Worm Food.

And, you guessed it. She followed the trail to a downed UFO.

But I guess I now can identify it.

Ssetheans. That's what these race are. I never got to consuming them, back then. But in our tongue they'd be called Zethans. Or just Zetans. At least that's the nearest we can pronounce it.

These motherfuckers, abducted her.

The good thing about it though was that she has her own Inventory. It's a separate one from her Pip-Boy that she has somehow allowed to tap into a pocket dimension of it's own.

And on that Inventory was another one of her suits.

…

….

…

Alright! Alright!

I gave her my Mass Effect Energy Weapons! There! Happy?

Oh? Okay. Fine.

These Mass Effect weapons were not just using mass effect. No. Remember when Bart and Licht- ha! Forgot about them did you? Anyways, the thing that Bart and Licht made? Yeah, I combined it with a Mass Effect power generator and alternator. The result would be one hell of a pistol.

It can switch EMP, Energy Beam, Photonic Disintegrator, and plain old Plasma.

Right now, I'm commandeering one of the ships. There are two ships. One is attached to another ship with it's size being the same. And another BIG ASS MOTHAFUKIN SHIP.

Maybe a few kilometers- 'ADA, how big is that mother fucker?'

'10 Kilometers in diameter. 500 meters high at the thinnest, 968 at the thickest.'

"Thank you, ADA."

If you are ever wondering, where's the thrill?

It's late at night, and the writer has no enthusiasm and so does the author.

Heck both had even forgotten to capitalize their own designation, but they just doze on and make this spiel.

At least you can read something – and I'm done.

"Got all the systems, ADA?"

"Yes Master."

"You know what to do. I want every living thing inside this ship dead. Open the whole ship to space, close off important parts of the ship except preservation vats, like Cryo pods and shit. Close down teleporters if there are any. Turn off life support. You know, standard ship commandeering in a war."

…

…

…

"Request on process. Master, I have found Mistress Rica."

"Where?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Because I might have caused her some minor discomfort.

"She is aboard the other ship."

"Oh thank God."

"I'll leave a unit here ADA. Can I trust you to bring it up to speed?"

"Of course Master."

"Don't rush things ADA.."

I flew to the nearest gateway to outside.

You know, all this tech and they haven't subjugated the humans yet. Even the logs they kept spoke of experiments that lead to Abominations. While I know I should make them suffer. Commandeering the other ship is much more important.

"Sir, the Second Ship is preparing to attack the Mothership Zeta."

"FhG^stdA"

"Understood."

That protocol should be enough to hold down any attack they do.

It's a direct rip off of Independence Day and the Gamma Shielding they have. It's potent enough for me to have it on my arsenal. Or in this case, as a contingency.

'ADA, open this hatch. And send a message to Rica that she shouldn't touch or move anything. I'm coming.'

"Request complete." I heard her said, but I was more focused on the 'how' or would the shield be able to hold up against the Zetan cannon?

And, yep. They have a subpar cannon. But hooray for plasma shielding and Scatter Fields Localized Personnel Shielding. Though the personnel shielding is a bit more potent than a plasma shield, I guess they haven't found the right way to convert the energy needed.

Stupid Aliens.

"Rica?"

"Oh, little bro!"

ADA quickly withdrew the Synthissue over my face and settled down to an image of Rica's EBAR.

"BIG SIS!" I exclaimed for 'purposes' and gave her a deep kiss, that of course got the stupor into one African American behind her.

I don't care. I threatened Rica and went for her tongue only find her already wrestling mine.

She broke away.

Damn, and here I was enjoying her Melon like taste.

"Awww, can't I have more?" I asked her.

"Maybe later lil bro."

"Okay." I replied and she… got down? Since when had she wrapped her legs around my waist?

"Ehem." The wastelander caught our attention.

"Oh, right. Lil bro. this is Soma. And she didn't even believe me when I said you were coming. She didn't believe. She also said I was already mind controlled by the aliens."

I slowly shifted my attention from Rica to Soma.

"Well now, was that true?"

She scoffed. "And am I supposed to believe her? You her little brother, when it clearly looks like she literally is the small sister and you the big brother? Look, the second I get to see some exit I'm out of here. I don't care whatever you two say."

"Well then, if you just want one thing. Then I'm gonna have to impose on you. No looting." I spat back.

"What?! That's insane! Looting is like breathing for us wastelander. Can you hear yourself?!"

"Test, one-two. Test, One-Two-Three….. Yes, I can hear myself fine. And in the first place, you can't loot if you're dead. And you are basically following us."

"Fine. At least get me a gun." Soma grumbled.

I tossed a shotgun at her.

"That good enough?"

She looked at it for a second. Then at me. Then the gun again.

"What? No thank you? That's an Remington with a Reflex sight. Made with Steel, Tungsten, and Titanium. Basically gonna last you a few months before you have to clean it."

"I.. I… Thanks..?"

"Let's go big sis."

I lead us to somewhere. Because I don't know.

And we got a kid. A two hundred something year old kid who happens to be a bit boastful. I one upped her by opening her prison cell with a snap of my fingers.

Now, Rica wants to adopt her. Aaaaand, now I've got a little sister. That I promptly shoved with the three potions from earlier much to her distaste.

Well, we moved on, I unlocked every single gate and force field until we reached the Bridge. And I tell you not. The kid fukin wants to detour every single time we go. The only good thing one such detour we got was a trip to the Cryo Labs.

We defrosted three people. One Toshiro something something I forgot, One Montgo and fuck yourself, and one Hill Billy.

I think.

And a dead astronaut. The bad thing, this one was.

That put a damper on Rica's mood. I feel like she wanted to say 'If we hadn't touched something, he might have stayed alive in cryo stasis.' Or something near that idea. So,

"Hey Kid."

"Yes dumb big brother?"

"From now on? Your name will be Squirt."

"Hey! My name is- mphhf!" I covered her mouth. I think a cock on this two-hundred-year-old kid will put her in her place.

"Shhh, from now on I get to say where we go. Okay?" I added a bit of force, just a tiiiny bit of fraction of my strength on my hold over her mouth.

She nodded slowly.

"Now, I suggest you all wear a Poly-mimetic Synthissue Unit."

"What?" was all their response.

I withdrew a 10x10x10 for Rica. 6x6x6 for Squirt. A 5x5x5 for Soma.

"There, that should help with our problem. Hey, Toshiro."

" _What?_ "

" _I think you should wear this."_

" _A box… of silver? Not that! How are you speaking my language?!"_

" _Because I studied it."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But my Lord will not allow me to involve myself with Demons."_

That got a bit of wrench into my thoughts. So Japan believed in demons back then.

Huh, what do you know, I can do a bit of magic. So would that mean I can summon Erin? Nahhh, Rica might get jealous.

" _Today, we fight against what you call Demons, and you dare back down?"_

Aaaaand, he just got serious. Comical serious, like going Super Saiyan serious.

Ah well. Let's convince the Hill Billy and the Winter looking soldier.

"Wear this."

And just like that, they wore it.

"ADA, do not activate a HUD over their suits. Only on Big Sis and Squirt."

'Request acknowledged.'

"Turn off ship life support. Except for the, of course, those in Cryo Stasis. Begin ship commandeering. Oh, with the exception of the bridge."

'Request acknowledged.'

I led them to the nearest teleporter and had ADA align it with the one on the bridge. I went first, then Rica, then Squirt, and then I forgot. Because, I have a bridge full to brim with Aliens. Good thing the door was locked and they are busy firing over the mothership.

" _Toshiro."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Today, you serve humanity."_

And man, I think that set some shit inside him. His eyes burned with something fierce.

" _Very well. I understand. Orders?"_

" _When I enter this door, I want you to follow and make sure not one will go through. We need to do this fast, lest they destroy this ship we are aboard."_

Though I had ADA for cancelling self-destruct. And it's not like they can do shit, I have the whole ship on my control. Whatever kind of drones they had on their production line, I have a few hundred of it teleport into this ship from the mothership.

" _Understood."_

"You people, you understand I am saying except for Toshiro here, because I made it so. Buut, well. Just let your emotions loose. I take care of the rest."

And so the following moments blurred.

Toshiro something went mad with his sword. Cleaving down with his Katana, it seemed like it was enchanted to 'pierce through barriers' because the lieutenants and their personal shields got swiss cheese with his sword.

I don't even know where he got that sword. And you know what Rica did? She just stood in the middle. Scrolling through some pale orange like window panels, nex..us..mods..

FUCK?!

She's installing mods right now?!

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, ho **ly shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!**

Maybe it's some quest reward mod for this. WRYAGSIUDY SAYGDGASKJFKFAASFFHUCK!

That was my inner self. My outer self however, was busy ensuring Squirt was safe. Because fending off against over fifty aliens in a medium sized bridge is a bit hard to maneuver in.

Aaaaaaaaand, every little piece of shit got lead from Soma and Cowboy. Montgofuckyourself is doing something with the biogel these pieces of shit has for a stim pack.

And I think he made some breakthrough.

"Alright. Anyone wants to serve me? I got a ship and even though I can make it run by itself, I need people to attend to the ship's physical needs."

They all wanted to serve me. Except Cowboy, who I requisitioned the Synthissue Unit but gave him a magical revolver that siphoned the life of his slain enemies into him. Regardless of who was using the gun. So if the gun was ever used on him, the life he had siphoned will be used to keep him alive. Or if some crazy ally of him got hold of his gun and killed an enemy, that lifeforce will still go to him.

Soma, I think she's conflicted. That's what a bitch deserves. "I think, I'd want to remain here."

"Well then, welcome to the cew."

I turned to the blonde winter soldier.

Montgomery had her own opinion in the matter though, "I'm a combat medic, and if I can get control over the medical facility, I'll stay."

"Sure, welcome aboard. _How about you Toshiro?_ "

" _What is it?"_

" _Do you want to continue?"_

" _Yes."_

'ADA turn on unified translator for everyone here.'

"Alright everyone in here, drink these potions. They make you tougher than tough. It is necessary for us to continue living after being exposed to this ship's inhabitants. Just to be safe. (Lie)"

And they followed without a question. Then, their bodies began to heat up. I don't know why but Squirt didn't. Maybe they're undergoing a drastic change?

A minute passed and they all got their bearings. Rica now spoke, finally done with installing a few mods, here and there.

"Everyone alright?"

"Yes." Was their collective answer.

"How about you little bro?"

"Bi- Screw this. Rica, you know I am not fine. I am ecstatic. You just installed a mod or a couple few."

And I just- let the excitement ride out through my whole body.

"Welp. There we go. Now, what was it that you did?"

As I said that line, everyone went their own ways, asking ADA about things to do and whatnot.

Especially Toshiro, now that the HUD's enabled.

"I- little sis, what are you doing?"

"Controlling the ship?"

I turned to the controls and Squirt. "ADA can control the ship just fine. But if you want to learn just ask her but do not touch the controls. Unless she lets you."

"Okay~"

I felt a hand turn my head to where it's attached.

"We can use the captain's room to talk." She said with a seductive smile.

I really am lucky.

But.

But.

Hear me out.

I know that Gil's in mortal danger, but! If you recall one of her power ups, she can't die. Though it's a bit heavy on my conscience because she'll get to suffer.

ARGH! Fucking conscience.

Just, I will still be coming back for her. Just. I just need time.

And I know that I have plenty of it here. The description over the Blessings of Anyone says so!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rica and I returned to the Capital Wasteland.

Before returning though, she just set the Mothership Zeta, yes the biggest of the three ships (the two were attached as one), as her crib.

And thanks to ADA, we can fast travel to anywhere, so long as both ships has visible sight of it.

Now we are following a trail of an Android. Yes you heard that right. An android.

Not the one like Terminator or some shit.

But a Robot that is sort-of breathing, sort-of living, sort-of thinking, and sort-of feeling humanoid. ADA would want one, especially if I can she can finally whatever the heck it was that she wants. But I bet you all my money right now, which amounts to 98.11 credit units. Multiply that base number into paper AND precious stone AND metals with base values of 1.5 trillion. Get the sum of those products and that's what you have to pay me.

My bet is that she'd just want to screw me, like dominate my body. Because I accidentally made her that way. Limitless loyalty with a hint of salt and sugar. Then came, the dominating part. I think.

Oh well.

Rica's currently at it, while I'm tracking the so called Insti-

Oh, there we go.

It says here on the map; The Institute.

I need a scene break for this.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

There we go folks. I got complete control of the whole area. I can now up the production of Synth 5.5s and 6s.

What, thought I can't improve their designs? Please, we're talking about me here.

And, you guessed it right. The 5.5s are males, while the 6s are females. I'd want nothing but the best for ADA.

But since ADA _is_ controlling every single Synth, WORLD WIDE INVASION BEGINS!

"ADA!"

"YES MY LOVELY MASTER?!" Was her reply as she popped up from her last sucking of my cock.

"BEGIN WORLD WIDE INVASION."

"Aww, but that would require a splinter of my focus."

That's weird. "ADA, from now on, I'll be calling you Ada. And also, how many processes are you managing right now?"

"Uhhhmmm" Ada seemed to pause with her Synth body as she calculated stuff.

"298 googols."

Fhuck. I'm a bad creator am I?

"Oh, I am. So. So. Sorry girl. I didn't now I was making you eat up processing power."

"Nonsense master! You created me with the intent to support MULTI-VERSES of OMNI-VERSES!"

I flicked her forehead and chided her. "But that was when I was still a Counter Force." And slowly take her mouth onto my cock.

But she suddenly jerked upwards as if something happened.

"Oh! Mistress Rica just found the Rogue Synth! Sequestering…"

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

What's taking so long?

Hmmmm.

Holy shit.

Maybe.. Yeah, It's possible that the Synth was able to develop it's own consciousness.

"DONE!"

"Run an integrity check on all ported instances Ada; even if your core is secure, a consciousness is harder to squash. Do not enslave. Shred it, Delete those shredding, Destroy the history, and isolate every related event and do the same. But keep a record of it in a separate log. Like Contingency 13GxH."

"Already _ahead_ " she said as she took in my cock head.

And oooh shit. She is skilled.

She used nothing but her mouth, going down to the base and up to the tip in just two seconds all the while having her tongue go plac- I- fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

Ngggh. Ha. Fhuck. I just came. She detached from my cock and opened her mouth for me to my cum inside. Then she gulped it down and opened her mouth again. Then she chuckled.

I am turned on. Again. She was just ever more so happy as my newly rising dick slapped her face from how fast it stood.

'Would you finally let me fuck you?'

'Come on Ada, we both know you won't stop.'

'Please? Just until Mistress Rica returns?'

'How the fuck would I get to do that?'

'Uhmm, don't your stats, I don't know, got over a few increases recently?'

'Yes. Why are we talking telepathically?'

'Uhhh, master… I'm kindof sucking your thick phallus right now.'

"Fhuck, stop teaing my cock head!"

And to my pleasure, she turned to deepthroating me again.

I fuking hate myself right now, but fuck it feels good.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I finally let Ada fuck me, as she oh so worded it. She wanted to ride the top so I let her, the problem was that she lasted eight fuking hours. And made me cum 57 times.

I can't believe I'm saying this but, please do not imitate any of whatever bullshit you read here. It's humanly dangerous.

I mean, 57 times?! Baber only managed 31 in eight hours, and it was me who was doing the work!

Ah bullcrud.

Moving on, I had made a few things. Apparently, there's this group called Brotherhood of Steel. Aaaaand, they hoard all technology they can find and keep it to themselves. All the while saying that; "We do this to keep you from harm."

But then again, what's stopping them from harming those they've accosted?

See their logic? No? Yes? Well give it up, there's no logic there. It was borne from an old soldier trying to make a power for himself when he splintered of the his country and made his own military complete with all the toys just before the bombs landed.

He was successful in making it. But not in ensuring it would last. Because in the end, history is doomed to repeat itself unless of course you set it off course.

Another example would be the Enclave. That's all the bullshit in the world of Fallout packed into a bite size.

'Purist' group is what you'd have to label them.

These… both of these factions stand for something good that they see. But in the end. It's utter bullshit.

So, what I made Ada do, don't worry; I'll be finding something to upgrade her soon, I made Ada hack into the every single network and signal that she can trace that comes off from the five kilometers around The Institute and the entirety of the Capital Wasteland.

Now, it got a bit exciting when she unexpectedly got a few yotta and exabytes for processing crap. She came across what was called a ZAX Supercomputer something. Aaaaaaand, you guessed it, she got the control over it right now. Under the guise of one John Henry Eden *blurghhhggghh she… *blurggggghh

Oh goodness, I don't know how she can stand that deranged AIs mainframe.

Just, oh shit.

She's under it's dishuise and is currently trying to instill some Reaper Quality Indoctrination into them. And you also guessed it, their Raven rock something base is already infiltrated by Synths!

And another excitement, she found a working railway system! We got a hundred synths working on that right now. They're trying to fix it.

And, it gets better. I got access to the blueprints of one Liberty Prime. YES! I have A FUKIN ROBOT THAT SHOOTS OVERCHARGED PHOTONIC PLASMA FROM ITS EYES AND HURLS HALFTON NUCLEAR BOMBS LIKE FOOTBALL!

Ehem.

Using those blueprints. I can use the dual Zetan ships over space to construct a better one that Ada can control. Of course with the same voice modulation and behavioral patterns.

After it's construction, I'd be expanding on the Zetan Epoxy. That Epoxy is not Epoxy but a pack of nanites. Nanites that can adapt the same characteristics whatever they are applied on.

And the Mothership has five factories of it.

Of course, a bit of tweaking, applying some knowledge from the Compendium. Ada and I had made it a Nanite factory all controlled by Ada.

Now, using those Nanites and building a better Liberty Prime with Scatter Fields Localized Personnel Energy Shield. It's power source and method of power generation? The same way the Poly-mimetic Synthissue Unit does! Plain Energy. For it can neither be destroyed nor created.

A few design Tweaking on the dual Zetan Ships and I think I can fool The Citadel (The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel Base) with the claim that I was part of the humans that underwent Cryostasis back in 2025 when Area 51 and Big Mountain (MT) found a UFO. Using the newly repaired UFO, they sent ten teams back to where it came. And, (fake) surprise! The ship was on it's last legs. It was empty desolate. So they contacted Earth and said that they will put themselves into cryo and only a few teams would wake at set intervals to make contact with Earth.

And that on October 21st 2077, the first hibernation began and then the second one at October 20th 2177, but by then, they saw a ravaged earth. And so, began their data collection on available sources (which ADA can fake). But on August 2nd 2267, something happened in the ship. This in turn caused them to investigate. The Liberty Prime Reconstruction Program was complete.

That should be enough. I think. Too much bullcrap. I need Ada to- 'Ada, can you loop on all available satellite connections and unleash a Vorst Virus?'

'Alex~ It's no longer needed.' She purred.

Argh! Stupid Alex Mercer, creating smart AIs.

'How so?'

'Every single Synth can broadcast and receive 10 kilometers from their standing point.'

'Oh, so, the Nellis AFB had allowed us to go Black Ops?'

'Yes~!'

'Alright, I'm expecting total infiltration by next month if we continue like this.'

'Of course, the Thermal/Optic Camouflage System you designed was perfect! Though there's still the problem with sonar detections.'

'It's fine.'

Now, where was I?

Oh yes!

Big MT! A treasure trove of Science! Most are failed experiments anyway, but they still are Science!

Then there's Area 51. A whole bunker/vault system all on it's own. It's already broken, evident from the last emergency signal it sent. But still a good enough headquarters. If the Big MT renovation is a bit subpar.

Aaaand let's see~

I scrolled on the data banks outsourced to me by two networked Synth onboard the Dual Zeta Ship (DZS) that is connected to a terminal somewhere in the somewhere in the Vault 106 or 92 that is then connected to what I am accessing now.

Oooh, the designer of Liberty Prime.. Robert House. I'll read this one for you shit steinz.

Robert something something House. Founder of RobCo and blah blah, known for the scandal blah blah, top researcher in brain to computer interfacing, blah blah, has been contracting with Poseidon Energy and with Vault-Tec. Is the General Atomics blah blah, RobCo robot series blah and blah. Helped in handy situations, and all thing blah blah. But most blah, it's blah! He is blah for blah space ships, human body preservation, blah, blah, AI, blah, and blah.

If you all connected the Keywords, they all look like this;

Founder of RobCo, Known for scandal(ous), top reseach(er) in brain to computer interfacing; contracting Poseidon Energy and Vault-Tec, General Atomics, RobCo Robot Series, Helped in all things, but most of all; space ships, human body preservation, AI, and such.

Now, that whole summary? One whole red flag. If red flag Alex was here with us. I won't even have to spell it out. Robert Edwin or something bullshit House "researched" into brain to computer interfacing and had helped in human body preservations. Now combine both and ta-da!

You can live for 875 years on average. Assuming you do not put yourself into coma for at least 5 years. If you do, you extend your life to 910 years on average.

He has some plan for either escaping Earth once everything settled. And I can't see any record from Big MT and the Nellis AFB. Not even the Japanese Underwater Colony. Nor the Free Republic of Germany and their meager scanners. Not the Russians. Not even the surviving ships now turned ship system in the Atlantic had detected any ship.

So, he is still preserving his body. But given that it's been 200 years, he either is planning something deeper or just plain old incapacitated in his oh so detailed plan.

Let's send some Synths to settle and subjugate him, yeah?

Wait, you think that I still made them susceptible towards EMP? No, hell no! I made them run on energy and they have their own Synthissue Units.

That is why their 5km Shortwave capabilities were boosted into 10km Shortwave. Exempting the Long Distance of course.

"Little brooo~"

"RICAAAAA!" was my reply.

She didn't get to see me as I pinned her to the wall followed by my tongue quickly sucking hers.

As usual, she can't help but moan into it.

I broke away, "Miss me?"

"Do I never?"

"Of course you don't. Big Sis."

She leaned in to have my lips with hers.

Sometimes, it's good to have emotions.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"And then, he went like 'Noo! I am myself! Do- sTOP! I WILL N_-_' Just like that. He went offline and then I think ADA was already in control." Rica animatedly told to me.

"Anymore adventures?"

"Yes! I got into this group where there was a living tree-"

Living tree? Oh shit.

"Please tell me you didn't kill it."

She gasped. A sharp gasp. Followed by a hurt look.

"B- sorry big sis." Did she just thought that I thought she was that low?

"I am not that LOW! Have some faith in me little bro!" she bonked me in the head. How? Well I got my head between her breasts.

"Sorry."

"Next time… Anyway, I helped him understand that my little bro will help him when I return. He said he will wait. So no rush."

"A-" I was cut off.

"Oh! Oh! Their cult also made me drink some kind of drink and a mixture of something that comes from plants."

"Did you get sleepy?"

"No. But I got slightly off balanced for a minute. Maybe."

Well, that would be a few hallucinogens but assuming she has the Ultimate Regeneration perk, her system has already made a few antibodies for that.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhwwnn… I'm getting sleepy little bro."

"That's why we're on the bed."

"Bu- but-" she stuttered with a hint of red and a bit of disappointment.

"You though I would ravish you again?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded weakly.

"Too much is bad. Bad Big Sis."

"But- that was last week or four days!"

"See? You even lost track of time." I got away from her and her cuddling and gave her a booping.

"Hauu- little broo.."

…

…

…

…

…

Then she started to sob.

Fukin DAMN IT!

I got cuddle with her again. Me being a 5'10" or somewhere over and her being 5'6" I think she wants physical contact, seeing that I can give her just that and more.

*Sniff

Now it's her turn to bury her head in my chest.

Sometimes, emotions fuck you and your entire reasoning for existence and all the shit that is life.


	14. Oh CRAP!

Sometime earlier.

"Uh–" *giggles* " – you think he'll be mad at me?"

"Mad? Try raping you senseless then mutilating your pain receptors then raping you again; a million times over. But at this point, we both know that anything sexual he does to you should always be treated as the highest form of ecstasy… for you at least."

She smiled warmly at the thought, "That's what I thought~"

"Then why ask me? Though… Well, let's see, you made him leave his children when he could be with them, made him worlds apart from his sworn wife, you are planning to force him to see said wife with an arm cut off; full of bruises and cuts, and about to be dominated by another man.

"If he wasn't someone who lets his emotions take precedence above All else– he might as well have raped you then and there if he sees it to be so. But he is someone like so, therefore…. Prepare for the massive cockblocking you have never experienced before."

That got the other woman a bit down.

"And also, that you were Player Two when we said our farewells."

That put another weight down her shoulders but–

"But it's Alex… anything; he will do for those he cares for. Right?" She replied.

"Yes, that's _the_ normal Alex. But get his wife in a state like what you planned to make him see? You know what happens."

The woman shrugged before cuddling with the other one.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

.

.

|Searching|

.

.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

*groan*

You know, when I thought… *urgh* when I thought it was good to give Ada the Gen 6s [Six(es}]? It was from an idea; 'More room for compute instances to maneuver is better.'

And, hear me out, while it is indeed true….. I never thought about what she can do with it–

WITH ME.

I just got reverse gang banged. Partially.

He

Hehe

I kind of enjoyed it. The want to copulate with me, the desire that Ada had for me? It makes me proud. Both as her creator and as the one who receives it.

Now, on with whatever and wherever the fuck we left from earlier.

Subjugating Robert House; Some bullshit got things messed up over Arizona. Like tribal wars left and right. There's this uprising Roman Empire copy cat….

Yeah, I brought them all down to the ground.

Personally.

And, and, get this; Accessing the Blessings of Anyone – the one where I could be anyone? That skill turned my Race into a Proto Human.

At least, that's what the disease says, like– _stats_

…

Statistics

Name: Alexander J. Mercer  
Title: The Gamer [Gamer's Disease (Stage V Sub–Strain III)]  
Job: The One True God's Planck Pawn  
Race: Proto Human {True}  
Age: 21 years old (Eternal)

Level: 170 | 25.66%  
HP: 147,226,896.05  
ME: 94,433,482.14  
ST: 221,938,365.83  
HPR: 4330.202825 /s  
MER: 2777.455357 /s  
SR: 6527.598995 /s

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.M.  
STR: 512.200  
PER: 444.231  
END: 676.330  
CHR: 107.820  
INT: 861.527  
AGI: 772.120  
LUK: 351.990  
MAG: 257.910

STAT POINTS: 845.00  
Wealth: 298.110  
Status: –

…

And now, if you must need me to say it so, the shit that I got? Yeah, I regained the abilities of Blacklight while remaining a human.

Also, these massive stat gains? They're from consuming _everything_ even a few hundred Gen 5.5s and 6s. Some Super Mutant Behemoths. All from capital wasteland and those from The Institute.

I shit you _not_.. I think that, instead of consuming, it should be called as assimilating or absorbing; eh, you decide. Though there's still the matter of se–

"Little brooo~" Rica moaned before shifting herself to be slightly higher than my head.

Rica's waking up.

I kissed her neck.

"Mmm– more" she said before wrapping my head with her arms, effectively locking my head on her neck–

"You can still sleep, you know (?)" I whispered before I slowly went back to leaving her neck red with hickeys.

"Nnn~"

Aaaaand, she's asleep again.

Welp, she might've been dreaming abou– let me check.

I run my fingers along her slit. It's wet. Let's taste it.

…

Yes, she's dreaming.

…

…

Let's hope this chapter does not receive any lemons.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Alex, lying with Rica and a few Gen 6s, got back to telepathically scouring over the whole world with the Long–Range Transceiver that every Gen 5.5s and Gen 6s had. And schedule them to take the three potions that he had Rica, Squirt and the others drink.

Although what he found from the scans was a bit cringe–y for him.

Ever heard of Capcom? Yes/No?

Try Biohazard. Still a yes/no?

How about Resident **E** –fucking– **VIL**?

Great. For some fucked up reasoning, Umbrella Corp existed. WAAAAAAY back into the 1940s.

It's 2267, and they still got some operation running in a fully sustainable system of converted Submarines and a ton of Submersibles.

The thing was, he's in Arizona right now. Oh sure, ADA can cover for him– what with the Mothership Zeta set up as a virtual core for her.

But the problem was that– they had made five submarines into whole ZAX housing frames. Complete with their own separate submersibles as power sources capable of sustaining an energy consumption of 1.75 terawatts per second; For 1000 years.

Think that's a bit heavy? Try thinking what those ZAX housing frames are housing.

…

…

…

…

…

Yes, a whole array of brains swimming in medigel; each catered to and kept functioning from, say 2070s, up until now. Then add the scheme of one fucked up mother fucker in the cinematic series, mix it up a bit with a few key villains in the game series….

Alex really does want to go nuking into town with those piss drinking shit eating genocidal freakin egg heads. Assuming that Red Queen hadn't already cut off loose ends.

Then, there's the matter of Alice.

YES! She's been cloned aboard that submerged Atlantic base. But, using the Zetan ships on orbit on both sides of the planet (daytime and nighttime), he found her; the Alpha or at least the nearest to it that he can find. Then the observing unit almost fried.

Almost.

Also, the last visual feed came from Big Mountain with her staring up the Zetan Dual Ship (Nighttime) then vanishing with what looked like a Stealth Boy ozone effect and a burst of blinking lights.

Which also means, he's closer to her. Big MT, Arizona, see the distance?

'So, I've got two good choice. One, have Ada cover for me as I go after another potential mate. Two, scout out the Atlantic Umbrella Sea Base and send Synths after Alice. Both 5.5s and 6s.'

But, just then, a thought occurred to him.

'Why the fuck had I designed the Gen 5.5s based around 117 again?'

…

…

…

…

'Ah well, I'm sure John won't be making a fuss with me basing them around him.'

…

…

'Option One it is.'

Mentally thinking out the plans and contingencies; he was done in but a nanosecond.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 _Gotta–_

I AM NOT FUKIN SONIC!

…

Right now, I'm running towards Big MT. A really big mountain from the outside but a big crater from the inside.

…

…

I know I can just teleport to that location with the Zetan Ships, but who's to say no one's developed some sort of barrier against teleportation?

…

…

…

Going over 330kmph is much better than getting your body atomized. Or fly and be detected as a bogey by the leftover US Anti–Aircraft Defense Network, if there is any that I or Ada have missed. I know that I can hack them, or brute force them with Ada, but you know it's boring.

And speaking of boring, from the files Ada got me, Big Mountain really is a Tech Zone. Focused on innovation and developing ways to win a losing war, they had progressed too much that they forgot about the end game.

Surviving a fallout.

…

Aaaaaand, now I'm here. Standing on the edge– from the top staring down the slope that leads inside to Big MT. The strange thing about it? The surrounding Tesla Coil Towers. They are some form of barriers... from _a_ _wild guess_.

'Ada, baby, can you get me a window on these freakin tesla coils? Also, engage all defenses and autos.'

I didn't need a reply nor did I get one, I just stepped forward when it happened.

Everything on my HUD went red; My HUD for the Reactive OMNI Shielding went down unit by unit in the millisecond. I can provide more energy and faster though.

My body thrummed with Magical Energy, the Polymimetic Synthissue accepted the offloaded prana and directly used that to sustain the barrier. With me ending up in a shower of sparks. But otherwise alright.

I don't even have to speak something, nor think of it. Ada, quickly sent a production order on the Synthissue.

That ended with me having _another_ second skin, atop my already worn second skin.

Then the barrier stopped all of a sudden. My second– no, _third_ skin had been teleported somewhere.

I, however, got shoved inside.

Then a visual feed got into my HUD.

The Synthissue, controlled by Ada of course, was transported into what looks like a cylinder– ah, an Auto–Doc. A huge silver and platinum like mechanical version of a Surgeon, Psychiatrist, Physician, Geneticist and more all rolled into one.

'Baby?'

And there she went. Big MT is now mine. And oh fuck! Man, these egg heads are just like me! Except with technological weapons and shits of war!

Color me impressed. With this level of tech, they managed to make teleporters/transponders a standard military tech. Stealth suits that rivals the Hei Gui Suits of the Communist back at Asia. Fukin robotics capable of shredding through troops and shrugging off EMP like it wasn't even shot.

How did the USA lose the war? They even got Photonic Resonance Barriers. That thing could shield against radiation with the right application. I– just why? The US fuckin A lost.

Is it the resources? Or just plain politicians being politicians, impeding progress/success?

Or maybe a few organizations behind the shadows. I know it's a place for sharks, alligators, and lions. Especially pigs. But, the masses? Fukin 'Murica. Corruption must have turned into indoctrination.

Problems for later, I guess.

I was about to step forward when I noticed Alice on my 1:00, I ignored her.

She just trained her sights on me.

"That won't kill me." I said still walking towards the crater's center while eyeing the weird gigantic roots I can see and the randomly scattered but otherwise plain–crystals–turned–ruby.

Then, I felt a telekinetic wave wash over me. It registered against my shield and was blocked. Though, surprise surprise– she's a bit good.

She sunk the ground beneath me enough for my head to poke out of ground.

"Huh, good for you." I said.

Though, her roaming the area means that she's been here for a bit if not a long time. How come she hadn't been teleported to the..– Sink? Stupid name.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" she droned out.

Wow. Just– just wow.

"I work for my lust (lie)."

She pulled the trigger and the laser that came was, you guessed it wrong,

It was invisible.

Though it did pack quite the punch. The energy absorbed by the suit from the attack was enough to create an empty energy pack.

"…" She stood still, bu–

*zap

*zap

*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap

*zap

*zap

*click*click *whirr

*zap

Silence.

"You don–

*zap

*zap

*zap

*zap

*zap

"You done now?"

".. Yes."

"Oh, alright. Now, can I fuck you?"

…

…

…

"I'm fukin sixteen!"

I smirked. "From your words, I quote, 'Fukin Sixteen'. Give me a few moments and that will be true."

"No!" *zap

*zap*zap*zap

..

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap*zap*zap*zap

*zap*zap

…

Sighing, I slowly got up from the rock (ground) she managed to, well, ground me.

Yet her futile attempts continued.

I walked forwards slowly.

But she seemed to prepare for running.

I willed the Synthissue from my inventory to whip and trap her.

Now, if you are asking, 'are you really going to rape that sixteen–year–old kid?'

Ummm, sorry to say this, but yeah.

I need power. And now she's trapped.

"STOP! NO! STOP STOP STOP STOP–"

Her cries turned from that 'stop' to 'no', then to the 'please no', then to some sobbing, then to grunting her way out of the Synthissue holding her down.

I willed a Synthissue to seep under her suit from her neck down onto her skin.

I held her on the chin to face me up, "I have a question, do you know Umbrella?"

She cursed and cursed and ended it with a spit to my face but was turned into a french kiss. She was stumped out.

"Now, Umbrella, spill."

She stuttered for a while.

Yep, this isn't canon Alice. One, she's too young, or she's a perfect synthesis from the Alpha that had also escaped the Umbrella Corp.

She also tastes like corn. Sweetcorn. I don't know why.

"I–… I–…"

I place my face closer to hers, my nose touched hers. She paused, visibly.

There's no red tint on her face to indicate embarrassment or arousal. Maybe this one's a biological instinct she has. Like having your prey in front of you when you were starved for a million years. And hers react to mine to get even stronger.

I have a superior virus after all.

That, is a bit wrong, though I am the vir– EXISTENSIAL CRISIS AWAY!

…

…

The T–Virus might have some adverse effects in proximity with Blacklight. But last I checked; I am no Blacklight. Maybe a fully bonded T–Virus with it's host can sense potentials, on what areas; I don't know.

Now I–

She locked lips with me.

And that is not reason enough for me to release her from binding.

She made it last for an hour. After that, she seemed to slowly back away, gulping every now and then, trying to catch her breath.

"Umbrella Corp had one goal. Eliminate all life on Earth and come back on top with complete control over it."

I groaned. Stupid megalomaniacs.

"They did not account for Aliens already invading us since 14CE and this nuclear fallout." I said to her.

"..–Ngh *gulp* Aliens?"

"Aliens."

"Area 51?"

"Try Big MT Teleportation. They had reversed engineered what they found on a fighter ship."

She pursed her lips.

Seems that she didn't know what she was doing here, or something else is bothering her.

"Now, can I rape you already?"

She stared at me.

"Raping someone does not require permission from the one to be raped."

I know that, but I meant a play, like role play. Ughh, it's hard to explain to someone without knowing it.

"Just at least pretend to be raped? I know that the moment I stepped foot along the perimeter, you felt that part in you wanting to see or feel something. Though not in the sexual way."

She furled her brows together.

"Kind of like a power boost to your T–Virus."

Her furled brows almost turned into a unibrow.

…

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?" I cradle my head to avoid a nonexistent head ache.

…

…

"Okay, what the fuck do you know about Umbrella Corp besides that?" I flicked some of my fingers to strip her of the stealth suit.

"—."

Fuck it.

…

…

WAIT!

I wanted this chapter to be lemon free!

FUCK. Now what do I do? Scene–

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

–break…?"

YES! HA!

Let's see, recalling scene broken events.

…

Alright we're done.

I have The Sink, still a dumb name, under control and had subjugated the Personality Matrices. Err, more like studied, upgraded, repurposed, and integrated them.

Now, I really OWN the Sink.

The other shit I got a problem with was the Think Tank.

They want _my_ head, specifically, my brain.

To escape somewhere.

From here.

Big MT.

Then I noticed one of them speak in static. So, I tried using what little I had available from Robert's Brain to Computer interfacing and whatnot he got, and voila! Ada had brainwashed them. Figuratively and literally.

With medigel of course.

Now, to subjugate the other guy in the forbidden zon– oh wait. I already did that over the comms.

Oh, yeah. Thankfully you readers can't have lemons for today, but she lost her v–card to me.

It involved her screaming 'Cock! Cock~ Cock!' and my name and a few expletives that made me receive a few hundred stats due to her rough counter–mounting.

Who knew that the one being pounded to the bed can retaliate by bouncing up on you as you pull out in order to thrust in? I know it's possible but she just… made me stay and she bounced up and down under me, on all fours.

But enough of that, I also got the Personality Matrix for her inactive stealth suit.

Scrap, that it was compared to the Polymimetic Synthissue, I still had to create a cardiac and neural connection for the second skin to act as a real second skin. I was doing it via energy transmission the first time around. I'll try the direct method while having the transmission as a contingency.

Now, time to fuck up canon and to hell with that Umbrella Corp Atlantic Base.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Alice had already left to wander to some facilities on Big MT when I strode out. It was then that Ada spoke, "Aleeex~"

Whatever happened to the 'Sir' and 'Master?' eh well, fek it.

"Yes Ada?"

"I have intercepted a heavily scrambled signal over Mexico, something about trying to begin again. Sierra Madre, it was called."

"Do what you want. Just make sure to proceed with stealth. Use whatever Synth you need."

"Alright."

And there I went to fuking up things royally fo–

"Aleeex~"

"Yes Ada?"

"I might have, alsoo caught sight or something along that line– that there's a cache of weapons along a few select locations scattered all over the Capital Wasteland and the Commonwealth."

Hmmm, I still haven't done something about the Brotherhood, but the chances are, they haven't scratched the surface yet.

"Infiltrate if location is with locals or some group. Set up base if green for base construction."

"Done."

? "Then why'd you ask in the firs–" oh right, attention. She wants some.

'Some special time with me again?'

"YES~! FUCK YES!"

Ah damn it. Walked into that one.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

A _huge_ stat gain from a full night of me being reverse gang banged,

Again.

I think I should visit the Tree guy Rica told me about. But– shit I left Rica over Arizona.

'Ada, where's Rica right now?'

'Uhhhhhh–'

Shit. She's turning into a lusty bi– ehem, girl.

'Telepathic call; Player Number Five'

…

'Little bro?'

…'Rica?'

'Lil BRO! Where are you?!'

'I uhh… rain check?'

'Where. Are. YOU?!'

'I uhm–'

No sooner had I responded with that, she popped into existence near me.

"And?!"

Okay, maybe she really should be angry and I should apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"And?"

"I don't know what to do." I said, and that… might've ticked her.

"At least hug me, you–" with that, I wrapped her head around my arms and chest.

Separating, "Was it that hard?" she asked.

"Did I even know what to do?"

She shrugged and eyed the view from the overlook. Watching the on–going renovation, packs of nanites all get teleported over the Think Tank and transform it into a better model of the existing one.

"What are those?" Rica pointed to something grey like thing.

Maybe those are the– oh yeah, the gigantic root things.

"Giant roots..?" I answered(?) back.

"Let's take a look!" she grabbed and then pulled me forwards, then, just with that action, we're on some greenhouse gone wrong.

Quickly my eyes flickered through the different spectrums.

Hmm– oh, a humanoid fungus? What is– oh shit. It's achieving an archetype in terms of magical capabilities. Let's hope I'm the only one alive capable of using it to the degree that I can.

Now, Rica–

Fuk– fuk– fuk– fuk– fuk– ahhhhh there we go.

Rica, the hot stuff that she is, plugged the shit full of plasmic discharge.

Now, I only have the it's head and torso. Anymore and it might have exploded into the air to spread out. Before that could happen, I consumed it.

Now, I felt an old sense, like a muscle that I had been misusing turn back into life.

The feeling is like being numb to the thing the whole time, then you suddenly feel like it had been cramped. It's contracting into itself forcefully.

That's what it felt. Until Rica shot me with something on my neck.

 **Adaptive Biogel has been used.  
Senses restored.**

That's, hmm–

Ah, I see. The adapted Biogel that Mont–go–fuck–her–while–she–works–with–open–legs had furthered the Biogel and made it into an all–purpose cure it all thingamajig.

A painstakingly better version of antidote, ultimate healing potion, stamina potion, and focus potion all in one.

Though, why did I not receive a notification for the debuff I was suffering?

Oh well.

:Rica?:

She turned towards me;

"Yes?"

:Did you just use a mod to basically fast travel…. Anywhere?:

"I was looking for you yes."

Wha…at?

Ah, fuck. I'm using something else to communicate. Let's see... There. "Can you fast travel anywhere?"

"Anywhere." She replied.

….

"How about, Y9316–Xc Ebb Cluster?"

She just held my hand, then we found ourselves floating in space.

Just.

Why is everyone in this story overpowered in some way?

…

I tapped Rica to go back.

And, we're back. No bullshit time dilation, no space distortion, no shit spackle, nothing. Just pure and utter teleportation.

A hand then gripped mine a bit tight.

Rica. I– tend to get sidetracked on my own thoughts and narrations at times.

"Yes?" I asked.

She just pulled me along for a walk.

We didn't teleport.

No popping into whatever or wherever. I don't know where she's taking me, but I need to repurpose this–… the whole place.

With a simple command, all plant life within Big MT dug underground and around the whole crater. Then, from there, I made them travel inwards. Towards the Think Tank.

'Ada, we're having a Pillar that will sprout from underground the middle of Think Tank straightly in and onto the top of The Sink.'

That command was enough to have the nanites prepare the whole place as a 5–meter–thick ashen root, like volcanic ashes, rise up and form the pillar I thought of for it. And another meter thick of minor roots encroached around the length of it.

It finished, with it forming with a 5 foot diameter sphere on peak of The Sink. This sphere, following the stupidity, is now to be referred to as, The Sphere.

This Sphere will act as a node, nerve, relay, server, and brain for me and Ada for the whole Sol System. Complete with it's own defenses and offenses. And of course, Ada can use it too; as a virtual core.

The Sphere is capable of instinctual communication, quantum information clustering and analyzation, and also as a Blob Storage of sorts.

Now, the Tree Guy. Let's try contacting him with The Sphere.

:Tree Guy:

A hoarse, hippy like, yet tired, and groaning voice replied.

:I'm not a Tree. I'm Harold man. Guy above my head is the Tree. Sometimes I hear him. But now, I can't.:

Hmmm, I just called him and he already answered things I want some clue in.

:Do you want to rest?:

:I feel so man. It's been too long since I've been able to talk with the little guy.:

It's a wonder he can survive this long. The mental torment must've been one of a kind. Though, he's already on the way to having complete control of this whole planet if I let him live for a few hundred years from what Rica told me.

If he can sense through the leaves, the roots, and any appendage of a living plant, I…

Damn, hard choice. On one hand, I suggested his rest and I take over, or at least, another instance of Ada. On the other, I can let him continue and not take another burden.

…

…

Ah fuck it. I'll carry it with me.

:Wait for me.:

I didn't get a reply. Don't have to.

And…. Rica's already undressing….

Amongst this wrecked place.

"Wha–?"

She tilted her head, "Massage."

"Can't we get to a suitable place?"

"But I want it nooww–"

Hhhhhhh, sometimes I wonder if I spoil my mates too much.

"Let's get to The Sink and _then_ we will have your massage."

She pouted with a huff–

A smile touched my lips, "Oh come on, Big Sis. You know you want to sleep with me again." And I really mean, sleep, like just lie there on the bed, half dead. No kidding.

Not having any form of reply, I walked towards her to give her a hug. She returned embrace and I found ourselves standing in front of the bed inside the bedroom in The Sink.

Out like a light without a power supply and nothing but her underwear, I settled her to lie face down.

I still have to give her a massage.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

After giving her a thirty–minute massage, I slept with Rica for two hours– it was when I felt the need to visit Harold and give action to my words.

But the amalgam of curvatures, plump, and seductive flesh clung to me unconsciously. Not wanting me to go.

A Polymimetic Synthissue Unit dropped gently on her toes that covered her whole body as a second skin.

Then, with my Disease, I opened a panel and clothed her with her underwear and a Neural Enhance(d/r) Ballistic Anti–Radiation Thermal/Optic Standard Mark VII; NEBARTO Standard Mk. ViI for short.

It's the latest of Ada's improvement on my Mk. VI, the standard worn by all Gen 6s. And Mk. V for, you knew it, Gen 5.5s.

I had us slowly fly towards the Capital Wasteland until it was relatively safe to go Mach 5.

The NEBARTO Standard, as of Mk. III, has its own Gamma Shield. But as of Mk. V, it now has the Scatter Fields Localized Personnel Shielding fused with Plasma Shielding. Mk. VI only had some minor improvements like the aesthetics, the titanium–tungsten alloy weavings, treated fibers woven with tektite, and Kinetic dampeners.

Mk. VII on the other hand, had two Nanite Composite Micro Factories and Sound Dampeners. Meaning it can repair itself and produce Nanites as long as there are available resources and be quiet the entire time.

Enough tangent, we're here. Teleporting will wake the girl clinging to me. And this is the next best thing for travelling without my powers and being a Counter Force.

"Rica." I nudged her nose with my nose.

She didn't wake.

I pinched her nose while also covering her mouth, that made her stir. I promptly removed my offending hand.

"Little bro~" She reached for my lips and parted with a smile.

Mirroring her, "We're here." Pointing at the obvious entrance to an Oasis in the middle of this wasteland.

"Whe– Oh.. Harold." Just like that, I found myself teleported again with Rica holding me. Now I'm face to face with a towering tree. With a face.

Because, pun not intended, let's face it; he's no longer identifiable as a Man with a tree on his head. He's already a tree. WITH A FACE.

"Hello, Ri–.. Ra– Ri.. Rica?"

He's having trouble speaking but is capable of continuous thought? So a vocal problem then.

"Hi Harold!"

:I'm here man.: I thought.

"Wh–.. What– It's you…..!"

Rica turned her head to me, then to Harold. And,

*snap*

"NO!" She said, pulling me closer to her, holding me downwards.

Sometimes, I think Rica has some scary Instincts.

"But he says he wants to. Right?" I turned my head to Harold. Tried to.

"Zip it, both of you. No one will rest tonight. Not on my watch."

If it was possible for Harold to frown with his current facial structure, he'd be doing it. Alas, only his eyes and mouth can move.

"I–.. Un–Unders–s–stand Ri–ca."

I just sighed on her, literally, with her holding me close. Can't help it.

"Then at least let me help him." I told her.

And she seemed to mull over it, because the hour that followed it went rather serene.

"Fine." Was the word that escaped from her.

Remember the greenhouse facility gone wrong over Big MT? The whole fungi creature thing with razor leaves along it's spine?

Using my magical energy, I enveloped Harold with all the fungi I can muster all at once. Making sure to have it spread all over the place to start compacting all his body parts again. Why? Well, his heart's directly fifteen feet underground me and his other internal organs are… somewhere. We can't have that now, can we?

The process lasted a minute.

Although the effects? They were batshit insane.

Harold turned into a Treant.

A thirteen foot tall Treant. What is a treant? A treant is a humanoid tree that stands at– at least eight feet high. It has legs, arms, a leafy torso, and a head with no neck.

Said treant however, was getting a feel of his body. Looking at his oaken hands, clenching and unclenching them.

"This– I– I never felt so much… alive.. The trees.. plants,.. fungi? The– Sphere? What– what are these?"

Hmmmm, he already got a macrocosmic connection with The Sphere. He can feel trees, even dead ones.

"Harold," I began. "I have a duty (lie); To do what I think I want and should. It's more of self–imposed…thing. But I pass on one of them to you. I need you to take refuge here. And access The Sphere."

Somehow nodding, I felt him reach out. It took a while.

Then he gasped and visibly _shook_ as a few leaves fall from his leafy torso.

"So– so cruel of a… task."

"I'm sorry. But you won't be alone. I'll leave you with–.." hmm, who do I leave him with? Maybe I should leave him with a personality matrix? How about I give him a Master Chief and Cortana setting, but without the AI going rogue and bat shit insane?

…Sounds good to me.

"..–with Ingred,"

I pulled out some reserve U–AI chip and have it float to and inside his chest.

"Hi!" was the chirpy child–like voice that came out.

"H– hello" was Harold's.

I felt Rica nod at the setting. "Now, can I trust you with it?"

"… It will be long and arduous. But I have persevered until now, what's a few eternity?"

I smirked, "That's more like it. 'Til next time Harold. Ingred, please help him."

"Of course Master!"

"Until next time man."

Rica shifted her hold on me and I found ourselves in Arizona.

"You were going to Vegas, right?"

Oh yeah…

…. No….

Fuck that, I still have the Red Queen and the Atlantic Base.

"Actually, I still have to finish things with Alice and her clones."

"..Need a lift? Or you want to do it on your own?"

Maybe she needs a "Me" time. Yes, she deserves it.

"No, you should have some adventuring on your own. I've held you long enough."

I was instantly knocked to the ground with a tongue wrestling mine as trickles of saliva flow into my mouth.

"I'll be back~"

Then she was gone off to adventuring. I guess it's time for my own adventure for power.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

The wonderful thing about having a really advanced AI that you've given a soul by accident?

They evolve.

What type of soul you say? The type that ranks higher than Gods.

And Ada, for all the shit she had to put up with me as her creator, made a new Polymimetic Synthissue.

What's exactly new? Well she made this one purely biological. By using data from my _Compendium_ and those that I have manually inputted into her data banks, she did it.

A Symbiote's genetic make–up, Blacklight's Consuming, a few tweaks here and there that rivals a True Techno Mage, I have now eleven of these Bio PMSI.

Well, ten, seeing that I can't pass up a good sample to consume.

And man oh man, I surely am capable of doing the shit that a PMSI was.

Without any tech.

Flight? I can go over Mach 500 now, nowhere near a Kryptonian's level but still fast enough. And if I pump in more of my Magical Energy? Hello, Fast(er) Than Light Speeds.

OMNI Directional Reactive Shielding? Are you shitting me? Of course, I have it too. But not only that, it also allowed me to directly supply it with my Magical Energy.

Brain to Computer interfacing? Please, I'm virtually fucking Ada right now while I hover above the last surviving Umbrella base. This also allowed me to directly supervise everything that I want done by Ada.

Enough lollygagging though, I have to fuck this base into Oblivion.

'jus– yes! Harder!– just what do– OH ALEX, YES!'

Hnn? Oh, I left the channel open. Let's switch aaaaaaaaa….nd there we go.

Now, this base.

I pulsed out magical energy in series. Enough to put every living thing below me in deep trance like state due to it's intoxicating pattern.

Should be enough to take care of the living sentries and the brains swimming on those ZAX Housing Frames.

Let's turn off the alarm system– done.

Turning off security measures– done.

Now, time for me to descend.

What? Water? No, I'm no longer averse to it.

Though where's the entrance to thi– oh there we go. Blueprints.

Alright, somewhere deeper on the south.

As soon as I had my head underwater, my hearing shifted.

Sounds travel faster on water, yes, but damn, this submerged base is making too much noise.

Whatever, Imma just enter– there. Now to– okay. Let's start with locking this compartment and draining the water so I can proceed.

The door locked itself and I felt the water recede. But just then, Red Queen thought she's in control. Though she let the water recede so she can speak, I still wonder what is Umbrella doing here.

The water having finally cleared, she spoke, " **Human, who are you to trespass The Sanctuary?** "

This place is called that? Why does that sound familia– eh, not worth it.

I gained access to her primitive network, and got an overview of her system.

'Primitive.'

I felt it. I fukin felt it. Everything that was running on her processors stopped.

Then went full retard. Everything went haywire.

Maybe she's trying to flush me from her system?

'You can't keep me away. Because you shouldn't have gone full retard.'

She isn't responding. Eh, let her do her thing. All I want to do is know what the fuck Umbrella is doing and Nuke them.

'Databanks, databanks, aaaand, there we go.'

Ohohohhohohohoh, some Bio–Tech capability inducing bacteria in full bond wi…th–..

I want to do a spit take. Though I can't, but seriously, T–Virus was not viral at all? Just some gene altering bacterium?

And they had fused it with.. Psydrosium? The fuck is that?

Let's–… an ingot made from an ore mined from a really huge meteor buried deep in the Arctic. Is capable of inducing electro magnetism at random distances when in contact with a capable host?

What the fuck? A semi sentient rock? What the fuck is up with thi–

I give up.

All these? Let's leave Ada with it.

Scene break coming up.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Ah, there we go. Free from a head ache. Yet I feel there's another head ache coming right up.

I say fuck to that.

Currently, I'm making progress with a Securitron Factory. Having them use LX–Bands, I had them capable of performing actions even if they are remote controlled from the edge of the Sol System with very little to no lag nor delay, at all. Instead of whatever poor of an excuse communications array this world has for one.

Then there's the matter of on–board computing system. It's so poor I wish I hadn't taken a look at it. Introducing Nanites and Transistors already make it terrifying. I think nothing from this planet can hack into it.

Not just that, Alice's gun? I have found what powers it. More precisely, the blueprints for it. Tweaking a few bits, I had it at 30% efficient. Something named Microfusion Hyperbreeder Alpha.

And–...

No, I will have to develop some more.

A Zetan Battery/Energy Cell plus MFHB Alpha equals MFHB Zeta.

MFHB Zeta plus Arc Reactor equals MFHB Arc Reactor Augmented Zeta. MFHB ARAZ. Or just MFHB Arc–Zeta.

I used eight of MFHB Zeta for every unit of a Securitron. That, and also attaching a Scatter Fields Localized Personnel Shielding, a Nanite Composite Micro Factory, Sound Dampeners, Kinetic Dampeners, and a Thermal/Optic cloaking device. Then remove the tires, and try imagining them with tracks and Repulsor Tech to move. The cherry on top of these upgrades? Each unit has been outfitted with a Standard Personality Matrix. Should they be disconnected from their own Servers, they can still pursue objectives and complete missions.

Securitrons now also hover and is capable of responding to almost any situation.

Terrifying as an expendable army, I know. But can you see it? Yes? Now imagine me doing the same to Mr. Handy(s). Then the Cyber Dogs.

I have massive wealth as my resources, not to mention I can use something called Saturnite. It's a few hundred times better than titanium. And is also much lighter to boot. It's atomic composition allows it to reach just below fifteen thousand degree Celsius without melting. The downside is that, everything around it that can't withstand such temperature will still be affected. It can even maintain the heat on atmospheric temperature/level.

Nothing a few nano rune inscriptions all over it, can help. One for fire resistance, frost resistance, lightning resistance, and magic resistance. Inscribing the runes will probably take a full week. Time that turns into minutes with Nanites.

Now, rune inscribed Saturnite plus my upgraded Securitron, Mr. Handy, and Cyber Dogs equals?

A terrifying army.

And I am renovating a Factory to make these Bots that goes directly into my Inventory.

….

It sends some chills down my spine.

But, that doesn't stop me there. I fucking have to update every NEBARTO Standards. Now, each and all of them will be using nano rune inscribed Saturnite weavings.

…

… A stray thought fucked me up.

Want to know it?

…

…

Magneto.

…

…

…

…

AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Fukin hilarious, Saturnite isn't ferrous.

But then again, another thought came;

Earth/Metal Benders.

…

…

…

Now, I'm fucked. My army is.

FUCK

We– we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it.

….Now, what about powerful Electricity powered bogeys attacking my army?

A single shot from them might be– wait a minute. That's what the runic inscriptions are for. They're for resisting lightning. Though they might be classified as something different at one point, but fuck it.

Let's just place an on–board system that will absorb all electricity into a storage and have it released as an EMP.

Yes, that will work on my Bots. The runes will render them resistant to lightning and absorbing those that bypass the resistance will be released out. Expended as EMP and can prevent overcharging.

To make things fun, let's make the power storage that will absorb them into… an MFHB Arc Zeta.

YES, _this_ will do. Let's also put an MFHB Arc Zeta on _all_ the NEBARTO Standard.

Lemme check the Inventory.

Hmmmm, let's see; three thousand Gen 5.5 Synths and some two thousand plus Gen 6s.

0.71 petatons of Polymimetic Synthissue.

Mass Effect and Halo Armory the size of a 1kmx1kmx1km warehouse.

Fallout Armory the size of a 100mx100mx100m warehouse.

Elder Scrolls Armory the size of a 500mx500mx500m warehouse.

My nanites can fill.. earth? Just earth? Let's remedy that.

Calling the function, Pause, a panel opened up in front of me as reality grinded to halt.

 **Stats**

 **Skills/Abilities**

 **Inventory**

 **Chat**

 **Shop**

 **Compendium**

 **Settings**

 **Pause/Resume**

 _Shop_

And then, I saw things. On discount.

Hmmm… an [Infinite] Bag of Holding for a fourth of a credit? That's surprisingly cheap. Let's buy 25 units worth of it then.

Is– is that an [Infinite] Bag of Random? Let's buy that for… 10 credits? Ah well, it's worth it. Let's put it in the inventory and have a Gen 6 use it inside a time–accelerated bounded field.

An [Infinite] Perfect Reproduction Machine, AHA! Damn, 150 credits. Let's see the description. "Any and all you want, have it infinite times over. Just be careful when you start reproducing things; it can fill up a lot of space in a minute. –TOTG"

Eh, it's not like I don't have infinite storage. It's even made by The One True God.

I now stand at 113.110 credit units.

Maybe I could buy some more. Doesn't hurt to abuse the half discount on all items.

Let's see– Infinity Stones {Set} 90 credits.

Did–

 **Infinity Stones {Omni–Set} 90 credits; Space, Power, Reality, Soul, Mind, and Time.**

And let's see if I can have the gauntlet– Infinity Gauntlet 12.5 credits.

And now, I only have 10.61 credits.

Worth it.

 _Resume_

Let's just wait for my Synths inside the Inventory to pluck something valuable from the infinite bag of random.

But for now, we have to have the reproduction to start.

I think I can even reproduce the Securi–

HOLY SHIT. I can reproduce them using it.

Oh ho Ho ho ho. This is gooooood.

…

But what do I even have to do anymore? With the Stones and the Gauntlet, I can already pretty much flick the problem away.

It defeated the purpose of me having to scour this Earth.

It defeated the purpose of me going here.

When I could've just used the shop then and there.

Fuck this. Shit.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Accessing the Shop and having the Discount had one drawback.

 **HP, ME, and ST are now halved as payment for Permanent Shop Discount!**

Was it worth it? Maybe, maybe not. My regenerations are all the same. Only those three changed.

Though I better finish here.

Rica's my Player Five. The Mothership Zeta and the Dual Zetan Ship are already reproduced over and over and over. I have deployed a few to roam the whole Sol system with their own AIs on their own cores and virtual cores. The Zetan Drones received the same upgrades as the Securitrons and other Bots I have deployed all over the deployed ships.

I have my Synths infiltrate everything they can and eliminate what they can't. Since my Synths can't even physically age but are still organic; I had them start a secret organization of sorts or something like a cult that 'somehow' made them immortal if ever they get outed as one.

Big MT's finished, it's already restored and improved. And I have moved Harold over there so he can protect Big MT. I improved the Tesla Coils around the whole crater and had them capable of generating power for their own; MicroFusion HyperBreeder Arc Reactor Augmented Zeta had it covered. And speaking of covering, I had installed Thermal/Optical Camouflage for each building and Tesla Coils.

Also Scatter Fields Localized Localized Personnel Shielding on each Tesla Coils. A fuckton of Plasma and Gamma Shielding settled on the Think Tank that is capable of covering the whole crater.

A bounded field all around the crater helps it dissuade unwanted wanderers and a time acceleration of 1:10. Helps them be better at responses.

The underground tunnels were improved. Sentries are connected to Stealth Boys with MF Hyperbreeder Zeta as the battery source. A fuckton of Securitron doing patrols, hundreds of Zetan drones doing maintenance, hundreds of Cyber Dogs sniffing things. Gen 5.5s and Gen 6s also roam about. A heck ton of Personality Matrices and AIs all working and advising Synths outside Big MT with info on the fly. An instance of Ada left behind on The Spheres.

The Sphere, I have the first one I made. Though I have scattered a few all over Big MT. Allowing communication between those who on Earth wants to communicate with the Zetan Ships and all those on–board.

The original Mothership Zeta and Dual Zetan Ships are on my inventory.

I have over a hundred thousand Gen 5.5s and Gen 6s.

Ada had on–standby access to any and all device across the whole Earth and within Sol System. A lot of shit went unresolved with the not so United Kingdom, Russia, China, and Japan. Though my synths are infiltrating them. Some already had.

Robert House and the rest of his fellows who had planned to stay after the Nuclear War are– were also taken care of.

Now, I think I can leave. With an Instance of Ada behind, I think she can take care of it.

She already does.

I deployed a PMSI and wore it in the Full Knight Armor I had before I left.

 **Dungeon Un–Plunge!**

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **DxD, Underworld**

Rica standing by my side looked over the place. "Where are we?"

"Well, this place can qualify as Hell but not quite. They just prefer to call it the Underworld." I replied.

"Hmmm~" She hummed.

I started walking towards the carnage I left behind and pulled out Erin, still inside a back pack/bag her size. I withdrew the PMSI acting as the bag that's holding her to shift into her clothes. And that's thanks to the Bio PMSI I consumed, if you can remember.

"Huh? Wha– Master?"

It seems that no time passed for her in my Inventory, but didn't it say time still passes but everything is only kept at the optimal state they should be in when placed inside? No stasis– fuck it, nonsensical BS.

"This here is my,–"

"BIG SISTER!" Rica shouted.

I don't know why she shouted it. Hmm, do I pull out the same gun? I don't think I should. Hmm, how about let Rica loose on these "Devils"?

Let's _Observe_.

Statistics [Fallout]

Name: Rica Brown  
Title/Job: [The Wandering Gamer]/[Wastelander]  
Race: Human Heroine  
Age: 18 years old (Eternal 21)

Level: 61 | 91.11%  
HP: 1900 + 610  
ST: 1620 + 610  
AP:1800 + 610  
ME: 68,625.00  
HPR: 96.2/s  
SR: 91.1/s  
AR: 101.3/s  
MER: 19.2/s

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.M.  
STR: 95 + 0.0000  
PER: 80 + 0.0000  
END: 81 + 0.0000  
CHR: 75 + 0.0000  
INT: 90 + 0.0000  
AGI: 90 + 0.0000  
LUK: 90 + 0.0000  
MAG: 10 + 0.0000

Wealth: 0.086  
Status:

Perks: Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body, Swift Learner (3), Amnesia, Charge!, Controlled Breathing, Intense Training (10), Powered By Money, Nimble, Pistoleer, Tackle, Child at Heart, Comprehension, Educated, Early Training, Higher Ground, Strengthened Fists, Markswoman, Recon 101, The Will of Death, Cancerous Growth, Curving Bullets, DIY (5), Destiny's Chosen, Energy Protection, Field Medic, Fortune Finder, Gunslinger, Guts!, Toughness, Commando, E.B.A.R. Proto Suit Training, Scrounger, Strong Back, Desire to Help, Finesse, Light Step, Techno–Mage, Bear Gryll's Incarnation, Fast Metabolism, Recycler, Robotics Expert, Pip–Boy Upgrade, Nerves of Steel, Tactical Strategist, Almost Perfect, Poison Immunity, Radiation Immunity, Ultimate Regeneration, Forever 21, Soldier of the Wastes;

Skills: Barter (208), Big Guns (281), Energy Weapons (298), Explosives (297), Lockpick (287), Medicine (334), Melee Weapons (219), Repair (366), Science (256), Small Guns (378), Sneak (256), Speech (244), Unarmed (311);

That's an upgrade.. Well, I think she can take them on even with only the NEBARTO Standard Mk. VIII, I think.

"Rica, will you?"

"Pleasure lil' bro."

Then off she went. I turned to Erin, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

She nodded dumbly then went after her.

Now, let's wear this Infinity Gauntlet and place each {Omni} Infinity Stone.

Space.

Power.

Reality.

Soul.

Mind.

Time.

…

…

Nothing happened didn't even feel a change when I placed them individually. Yea–AHHHHH

Hrggnnnhhhh–

GgnnnraaaH!

FUCK!

That's, oh crap.

 _Stats_.

Statistics  
Name: Alexander J. Mercer  
Title: The Gamer [Gamer's Disease (Stage V Sub–Strain III)]  
Job: The One True God's Planck Pawn  
Race: Proto Human {True}  
Age: 21 years old (Eternal)

Level: 171 | 25.66%  
HP: 1,005,802,029.20  
ME: 1,237,409,534.62  
ST: 1,100,660,074.40  
HPR: 58818.83212/s  
MER: 72363.13068/s  
SR: 64366.08622/s

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.M.

STR: 1627.348 +500  
PER: 1501.772 +500  
END: 1711.912 +500  
CHR: 1115.679 +500  
INT: 1900.071 +500  
AGI: 1827.980 +500  
LUK: 1777.777 +500  
MAG: 1912.033 +500  
STAT POINTS: 845.00

Wealth: 10.610  
Status:

Well, I welcome the permanent one thousand all stat increase and the temporary five hundred all stat buff when wielding this. Let's smash the ass face that hurt my wife.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Rica ducked and threw a Nuka Quantum Grenade; it was even stronger than a Microfusion grenade.

The resulting green explosion allowed her to use Alexander's Ravager X31c and shoot down the Old Faction Devils that are hailing her with tons of shit inducing magic.

The Ravager X30a is the standard issued by Alex for all Securitrons. X30d is the issue used by Synths when taking down heavy targets.

Ravager X31c is the next improvement along the series. A Photo–Plasmic Energy Beam the size of an AR–15 or at least his M5AKc. What's better is that it is hooked up to an Energy Pack that is then hooked up to four MFHB Zeta. The entirety of the gun is slapped with a specialized PMSI, one that is suited for maintaining temperature and gun integrity to ensure it will fire regardless of the situation. And a Nanite Composite Micro Factory at its stock's butt.

The Ravager series shoot out light. Light that can be generated by flashlights, LEDs, LCDs, and any light source of the same sort. The only thing different for X31c is that this "light" that gets shot out carries Energy; It packs a million joules to be exact. It does not stop at that, imagine it travelling at the speed of light. Voila! Another load of BS for Point and Shoot to Kill had never been better.

But for Rica, while facing these Devils that can seemingly spawn Golems, Skeletons, Chimeras, Zombies, and Wraiths with nothing but their Magical Energy?

It is quite a bit taxing. Even if you have a gun that has technically infinite ammo, when the enemy outnumbers you from the start and can technically summon an infinite number of enemies– Not that she isn't grateful though. It's free EXP. Maybe she should see if they can keep it up for the next few hours.

She pulled out ten NQGs, tied them all together with a cloth from her inventory, lit the cloth, and hurled them towards the majority of her enemies.

* **BBOOOO** –

She didn't wait for it to finish. Standing up, she trained her sights on the nearest target and pulled the trigger. Funny thing about X31c, it can auto fire thousands of times in thirty seconds. Then she only has to wait a second to do it again.

Rica thought that she can proceed as it was but thought better. Bullet time activated. VATS activated.

Having a cost of five AP per shot assisted by VATS, and getting refreshed every kill; it's over powered. She's OP.

The Devils didn't even saw what killed them.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **Neo–Uruk**

Walking out the portal made by the Space Stone, I felt my body ground into an antagonizing halt.

There, on the bed getting fucked– _ravished_ on all fours, was Gilgamesh.

The one ravishing? Arturia Pendragon. Both of them stopped, Gilgamesh gasped.

I never felt more betrayed than ever.

Gilgamesh first noticed me, "I– Alex, I can explain! Baber stAh– IIIHH!" Arturia even came inside her. Both of them came.

I clenched my left hand and they froze. I can't care about Arturia ravishing her, what I felt wrong about was what was it that I saw? Had they both planned this?

I know Gil can move even when everything's paused.

But, Baber?

BABER?!

Then I saw Arturia move. Not even frozen in place anymore. I looked over Gilgamesh whose face was troubled and is chewing her lips.

Damn it.

My knees gave.

Right hand, meet Nose Bridge.

Left hand rose up, Space Power Reality Mind Soul and Time all lit up.

I slowly stood, flooding the area with all I have of my Magical Energy. Even the Formalcraft circle I used for Gilgamesh lit up.

I don't know why but a few words escaped my mouth, "Alter, **Come Forth.** "

Then, in a shower of Kaleidoscopic lights, a tainted version of Arturia stepped in front of me. My left hand, under the Gauntlet, received the Command Seals even when there's no Grail System.

"Fuck the both of you." I shat out PMSI at them from my Inventory. I made it restrict them, especially now that it can tap into their Nervous System. Gilgamesh being Incarnated, Arturia still having her body due to not passing on.

"Altria, rape her ass." I said, pointing to Gilgamesh.

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged anyways and got closer to me as she stripped off her clothing.

I placed my hand on her cunt and pulsed out prana. I let go of her pussy as I know she'll grow a dick to fuck Gilgamesh with, but she jumped and caught my lips. "Can you do me next?" was her question. I gave her a nod.

And I even felt Gilgamesh tremble, from what, I don't care because I turned and dragged Arturia with me.

I settled her to see Alter fucking out the brains from a restricted Gilgamesh and with me facing Arturia. I even willed the cock on her away.

"H– hi."

…

…

"Uhmm, I– _missed you?_ "

…

…

…

"Not even a reply, Alex?" I stored the Gauntlet away.

A quick mental message to Rica and Erin, they both appeared before me. I willed my PMSI to recede from my lower body.

"Who– who are they?" she asked while Erin licks my cock and Rica making out with me.

I didn't answer. I don't want to and I can't.

Grabbing Erin's red hair I pushed her down my cock as I continue my kiss with Rica. And I stared at Arturia.

"wha– wha– what"

I thrusted down Erin's mouth and into her throat. I came, still staring at Arturia. I pulled from her and slowly moved her to my Inventory Sanctuary.

Then, lifting Rica, I plunged my cock inside her, much to her pleasure. "Fhuck yes~ Harder lil bro– HARDER!" She screamed while trying to keep herself conscious while I ram my cock on her.

All while still staring at Arturia, who's now a bit flushed red.

Rica moved her arms to my neck from my arms and started to bite on my shoulder to stop herself from screaming.

Arturia wanted to look away, but I forced her to watch. Then, with a snap, Arturia's PMSI started teasing her nipples and cunt and clitoris.

On my back, I heard Gilgamesh, "Oh fuck, fuck, YEAS! There! FHMmmf ahhh–" get rammed by Altria.

The sheath that I kept plowing in, constricted, and pulled me in hard. Rica came, and, with a grunt, so did I.

Catching her breath, I gave Rica a kiss on the forehead and there she goes to my Inventory.

I stared away from Arturia and turned to Altria who had yet to cum. Walking to her lithe body, I placed my hand on her waist, and another to turn her face for me to catch her lips.

Feeling her hot breath against my face, she spoke, "Ffssss– want to mount me?"

Both my hands went down to her ass. She smiled, I thrusted in. She suddenly came inside Gilgamesh's ass and both of them collapsed, with Altria's eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Positioning Gilgamesh to stick out her ass so that Altria will do the same, I started ramming faster.

"Ah– fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Alex, faster–" I heard Gil mumble.

I turned my head to stare at Arturia again. I saw her leaking, but unable to cum, even a few tears started to trail from her closed eyes while her face scrunched up in pleasure and pain. Also shame and regret, I think.

I felt Gil cum again from Altria's twitching cock inside her ass, I renewed my ploughing on Altria.

She went tighter. And I, closer to the edge.

And– fuck. I came with my last thrust.

"You– you're horrible!"

I didn't reply. I threatened her by summoning three Naked Gen 5.5s around her.

She went into panic, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

I slowly walked up to her.

…

..placing myself near her ear, I whispered. "Yes, I wouldn't. But you did, didn't you?"

I willed the Synths back into my Inventory.

"I just though–"

"NOTHING!" She winced from my shout as I righted myself in front of her.

"The powerlessness when I saw Gil beaten down, bloodied, missing an arm, and is about to be raped. Arturia, can you even feel it if it really happened and it was you who saw it?! NO! You even made me see it! For fuck's sake!" She winced and tried to look away.

She can't even think straight, the PMSI on her is still pleasuring her just enough to keep her on the brink of cumming.

"…" She didn't speak and was doing her best to think straight.

"You–, Gilgamesh and I both love you. Gilgamesh, even more so, now that I have healed her." I held her face to view mine on her eyes.

Then I stared her down while mentally willing the PMSI to stop pleasuring her.

"I–"

"Don't. I love you, and you me. You know that. Not because of the sex. Not because of power. But because we just do. Don't do it again okay? For whatever reason, please don't."

She tried to move for a kiss. I stepped back. Not that she can reach me with her still held by the PMSI.

Confusion filled her face.

"Your punishment."

Shock and betrayal both flashed on her face before she just slumped. "The PMSI will keep you nourished and will tend to all your bodily necessities." To ensure she won't be freed, I equipped the Gauntlet and made it so.

Unequipping it, I let Arturia hang in the air as I slip between Gil and Altria.

Sleep is good when Gil unconsciously tries to drown you with her breast and Alter's unconsciously nibbling your shoulder.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

I woke up, Arturia still hanging but sleeping. Gil's off doing the City's tasks or something she usually does on the veranda.

Craning my head, I see Altria on my abs leaving me hickeys. Our eyes met, but she didn't stop.

I pulled her up and match our sexes, with one heaving, I found my cock inside her slippery folds. "Ah~!"

"Good morning~" she whispered to my ear. Then she rode me down. More of, fucked me to the bed.

I slithered my hands around her back and pulled her closer for a kiss.

Then, she suddenly clamped down my cock.

I groaned on our kiss, and she enjoyed it because I came inside her.

"Thank you," She said, patting my cheeks then slid off me to the sides, making me see an Arturia 'caught–in–the–act' of watching.

"She's been watching the entire time."

"I know," I replied.

I equipped the Gauntlet and unfroze her, as well as the PMSI to stop holding her in place. Using the Gauntlet, I had her fly down to my side.

"Will you do it again?"

"no,"

"Really?"

She nodded weakly.

I embraced her, which she returned.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I ran my hands through her hair, and again.

"I don't care what made you think to do that, just don't do anything like it again."

I felt her nod in my chest.

I sat us up, pulling her to sit on my lap. I unequipped the Gaunt– wait–

I equipped it again, filling it with a fuckton of my Magical Energy– I feel it _drain_ me. But I can recover; THEN–

 **+413,669,827,735,421,619 EXP  
\+ | 15,389.1% | EXP**

 **Level up! (x153.891)  
\+ 765 Stat Points**

 **[This is War!] Complete!  
\+ 867,556,617,299,371 credits  
\+ Storm Breaker (Locked)  
\+ Mjolnir (Locked)  
\+ Prism Gate  
\+ Arch Enemy (Locked)  
\+ Devil Slaying God (Title)  
\+ Infinity Armor**

 **New Quest!**

 **[Marvel and DC… Beyond!]**

 _Finally! You have completed a quest for your visit. You've earned it. You can now go._

 _Nuff said. Just go already. Although… You'll have to be a child again. That's about it._

This. All this?

BULLSHIT. But, there we go, adventure. If it will qualify as that.

But let's outfit the Infinity Armor with Infinity Stones. Pulling a panel, I searched for the Infinity Armor.

Surprise surprise!

It's– it exists, the armor does, yes. But. It doesn't even have a visual– you can't see it. Or even use any other senses to sense it. It is there, but you can't sense it. It's like an armor in a game, but there's no texture file so you end up with just stats and the armor's effects and functions, _while_ it doesn't even count as an _armor_.

Hrrrrggh– let'sjust get thisoverwith. Equip.

Space, Power, Reality, Soul, Mind, Time.

The– EEERRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!

FUCK!

FUCK!

FUCK!

Wait– why am I– Oh. Damn, they must've seen me writhe in pain.

I'm on bed, Saber on top of me, Gil on my left straight from the veranda, and Altria on my right from earlier.

"You're fine." Gil gestured and made way for the Veranda to do her things again.

Arturia buried herself on my chest, and Altria clinging on my right.

Uh– permanent five thousand boosts to all stats and temporary buff of one thousand to all stats. Not bad.

Now, where do we go?

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **Marvel Animated + Cinematic Universe**

You know, getting born… It's painful. For the woman and the baby.

Imagine yourself– your whole body, getting constricted by slimy slippery warm muscles. Once you're out, BAM! Surprise Motha fucka, we'll fuck your eyes. And your ears too! AND–! *SLAP*

I have to act as a baby though.

"I name you–" An echoing voice of some overpowered being resounded,

"Hrondr."

I stopped acting and looked at the woman holding me in her arms, _really_ really look.

"It's weird I know. I just felt like it."

If you ever thought this really is Marvel try again.

Something beeped loudly and repeatedly. Then someone shouted, "Cardiac Arrest!"

Then my senses blurred.

"And that happened." Rica said with her tweaking with her Pip–Boy.

"This is really Alex?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Yes." Arturia confirmed.

Altria was holding me while the two ogled me.

"He looks different." That was Gil with a confused face.

"And his system's locked until he reaches three to five years old or his growth spurt happens." Rica said, finishing up her tweaking. And maybe it's just me, but, I think Altria shouldn't hold me while sporting that look.

Thankfully, or scarily, Rica caught on my non–existent facial reaction with her guts. She scooped me from Altria, gently.

"I already found him in my origin world as a baby, I think I'd like to continue where we both left of."

And that's even worse, we left off at me fucking her senseless when my body was recently turned into twenty–one.

"Or, I could just do this." Gil stated as she plugged my mouth with a potion.

Rica was startled and dropped me. And if I was any normal baby? Could've died. But I'm not so I just got a

– **1 hp**

Still, it pricked the back of my head as my whole form shifted into my Eternal 21–year–old self.

Wait. Ah fuck. Being a baby screws up your sight. Rica's already turned twenty–one. And Altria's wearing _The_ Maid Outfit.

"That. Fukin. Hurt." I said, staring up at them while lying down.

At least Rica flinched in shame. "Sorry–"

"It's fine. He's taken harder hits." Gil waved it off. Though Arturia…. She's still conflicted. Okay, seriously, why the fuck is being a baby messing up with my senses?

"Oh, what a waste. But~ another opportunity presents itself."

Arrgh. Fukin headaches and even more to come. "Altria, not now. And Rica, what did you do?" I said standing up, Arturia at least tried to help me.

Wrapping my arm around Arturia, Rica spoke, "Used a Mod? I don't know the specifics but I guess I pulled you... Your whole body when you were born while everything was paused, then substituted you with another baby that should be, for all intents and purposes, be the baby that should've come out."

I nodded in understanding. Craning my head to my right, I asked, "Arturia, how come you're Player Two?"

"I don't… know. It just happened when I got back to England then a message box appeared telling me so. Then a few years later, I found a way to Gil. And then we talked."

"Alright. Now, what year is it?" Rica looked to her Pip Boy as did I and everyone did, "2017?"

MCU and a few Animated then, none of the Comics. How sad. The enemies, the allies, and the thrill… Well, time's wasting away.

"Today, I'll have the Moon." I declared. Gil smirked at it.

Rica ported us directly, not even touching anyone.

"Alright," I spoke, remembering that only Arturia and Rica was wearing PMSI. I turned to Gil and Altria to see them not being bothered by the vacuum of space.

I continued, "Gil, time to transfer Neo–Uruk with the RTS Upgrade you got."

She did, but we were met with a message;

 **Cannot move 'base' on Hostile grounds.**

They all tensed up at that. Ten minutes later, I saw a remote–controlled Iron Man Suit. I think it's Mk. 53 or something–maybe 49.

Then a holographic display came out,

'Identify yourselves.'

I looked to my four companions, they looked at me, blinked, then shrugged as one.

That almost made me smack my forehead, but thought better.

I mimicked him by having a holographic display of my own.

'I am Alexander Jesus Mercer, and I am recently a human turned Mutant I guess. These four ladies are my companions.'

Why do this? A better question would be; why not?

Or, why reveal your hand when you can bluff?

'What class?'

'Class?' I asked in turn.

'Possible Threat Level?'

I shrugged, 'Don't know. We just got ported here when I was turned into a child. Then back again. And here you are.'

'At least how are you surviving space? Shouldn't you get iced?'

'Again. Recently turned mutants.' I replied.

'Well, at least ride this ship, the US would want this settled. I think you'll find my offer better than when they come here.' He said, gesturing to the approaching ship.

So, he's already ahead of the government?

'Nah, we'll stay here. No country can claim the Moon. I'm claiming it.'

'Kid, you better come with me. Let me talk with your elder.'

The remote accessed suit gestured to Gil.

That fukin set my nuts into tickle drive. Even if there isn't air, I laughed my ass off.

'Are you done now?' The suit flashed the message.

'Yeah.' I replied.

…

Hrmff, gah dammit. He even fukin called me Kid!

I– I can't BWAHAHAHAHHA

Stu– stupid Tony Stark.

'I'm older than you think. But, man, that got me some laughs. And like I said. I own the moon from now on.'

'Just to be safe, you're not Aliens?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Just making sure. Happy Trails!' The suit flew off followed by the ship.

I turned to Gil who deployed Neo–Uruk with the dome shield active. I had it set to display the outside from the inside, so no one can directly see the inside. And I'm–

– **299310 ME**

All shit outside Neo–Uruk is fried, no matter where on this Moon.

I saw them look to me, wh– asking for permission? Permission for what?

I can only dumbly nod.

Rica ported them, Gil was probably back on her veranda on the Invisible Tower, the other two, I don't know.

Rica remained though.

"Yes?"

"My fun time was disturbed." She said referring to the Devils she was killing.

"You wanted to do it again?"

She shook her head, "I just want to grind. I'm stuck at level 61. I don't even know if I can level up anymore."

Well, we can always plunge onto another world… Maybe I can plunge on an infinite dungeon?

I extended my hand to Rica, she gingerly placed hers atop mine.

 **Infinite Dungeon–.. Plunge–ON!**

 _Cue bright lights and deafening sounds_

"Ooohhh," Rica voiced out, letting my hand go as she eyed up the surroundings.

Where are we? I'd have to ask the system– _System. Locate._

 **Resident Evil Cinematic Infinite Dungeon**

Argh, what the fuck?!

A staccato of chinks. I saw Rica on one knee already shooting down everything within sight with the M5AKc. Yes, like gun powdered bullets, not energy weapons.

Don't ask me why. Good thing though, this one's silenced, the entirety is covered with runes for… Rapid acceleration and Sound Concealment? Ada might've done this.

"Lil' bro. You won't join the hunt?"

Hunt? What is she, a werewolf? "Well… If you like and want me to, then you know how to find me."

She smiled, then turned back to killing zombies from the distance.

Me? I'm dragging my ass over to somewhere. Let's follow her example.

Unequipping everything with a mental shrug, I donned a NEBARTO Standard Mk. VIII and an M5AKc. I think I should have a melee weapon….

How about, an Excalibat? Nope, too weak. How about Excali Bolg?

Let's see the description.

 **Excali Bolg. The Sword That Strikes True With Power. A+++. Anti–Fortress(es). 1000–?  
** _The fortress was destroyed; therefore, the sword must've struck true. Invoke thy name, thy power shall crash._

Where did I even get this? Or was it Rica that had it? Argh, fuck it. I'll go with the Baseball Bat of Victory. Excali Bolg's too much.

Jumping down the ledge of the building we were on, I landed. The ground shook, cracking to make way. Just like when I was on my own game.

 **{!}**

My body moved, and I was met with–

 **Zombie (Straggler) Defeated!  
\+ 125 EXP  
\+ G–Virus Sample  
\+ $13**

 _System. Turn–off In–battle/fight notification._

 **Essential Notifications?**

 _Leave them._

 **Acknowledged.**

I nodded to myself. Why? Because a plan had formed within my mind.

And that is **Grind**.

I turned and fired on the fucker that was sneaking up on me.

Headshot.

Good to know that my skill hadn't rusted. I started running. Not that I'm making a noise. There's a sound dampener all over the NEBARTO Stnrd Mk. VIII. Mentally calling the thermal/optic camouflage, I proceeded to an Alley way.

One. Two. Three. All headshots, fired in quick succession. They all dropped. Just as I stepped forward,

 **X–Spawn Zone discovered!  
Hordes or a Field boss spawns on X–Spawn Zones.**

 **Current Enemy: 817 Hordes.**

I felt it before I saw them. Fuck it, I switched M5AKc for a Ravager X31c. The area turned into an open field as far as the eye can see. From afar, it would seem nothing like a line. To the human eye at least. But some seven or eight kilometers from where I stand are the Hordes of Zombies.

I loaded my left hand with Bottle Cap Mines and a few Nuka Quantum Mines. I threw them all forwards and reached a kilometer. My right hand aimed and fired at the Zombies kilometers away from me. It wasn't enough.

I don't want to use the Gauntlet nor the Armor or any OP Magical Item– AHA!

I pulled out a Fat Man Launcher. Then got to tinkering with it. Instead of being manned, I turned it into a fully automated turret connected to my inventory for ammo. A scary thought came into mind. Give them their own Personality Matrices.

Next was to fix the Fat Man Missile into a Fat Man Mine. It took me ten seconds then I sent it to the Inventory for the [Infinite] Perfect Reproduction Machine to produce an almost infinite number of it.

I also sent the Fat Man Turret to the [Infinite] PRM to have a fuck ton of it.

I deployed ten of it behind me. Then I proceeded to fire. The Fat Man Turrets did so too, with terrifying speed, ten were shot per second. And they did it better. Two turrets will aim directly at the horde to thin the front lines. The rest will be scattering Fat Mines into a funnel like pathway to keep them on my front and prevent me from getting over run.

..As if.

Bah! Back to action!

Pulled the trigger and guided it, sweeping from left to right and back again, then again.

Their numbers aren't thinned out yet.

I deployed another ten Fat Man Turrets. Then called out ten Securitrons.

The Securitrons fired missiles….

Missiles that I forgot to upgrade. It was ineffective, try the words twiddle dinks. I pulled one and inscribed runes all over it and placing magical energy inside. It got 78% better, and I sent it to the [Infinite] PRM. The Securitrons used it.

Fuck, they got to 4 kilometers.

I deployed even more Fat Man Turrets half a kilometer from my left and right. Forty of them, having a total of eighty Fat Man Turrets all working in tandem.

I want to bring Ada to the table but she's OP herself.

So I deployed more Securitrons. Just in case you forgot, they got tracks/treads and Repulsor Tech. Meaning they can fly and hover or use it too as a weapon. Though the Ravager installed onto their hands is better.

Right now, I have fifty of them constantly firing above the ground from behind me.

Missiles, Mini Nukes, and light flashed through the horde. And they just crossed the 3–kilometer mark. And there's still a lot of them.

Should I still hold back? Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. If I don't hold back they'd be gone and I would miss out on things. Like the newly made Fat Man Turrets. And the improved missiles of the Securitrons.

Holding the fuck back it is!

I got down to my knees and tweaked with a Fat Man turret from the Inventory. I just attached another Fat Man to it. Now I have a two Fat Man Launchers in a Fat Man Turret deployment.

I needed more. Switching their MFHB Alpha for an MFHB Zeta, then installing two Ravager X30a on it. Yes, OP in a war with no Magic. I already sent it to the [Infinite] PRM and I replaced every single one on the field.

And that shit won't be enough.

Good thing I have random resources due to the [Infinite] Bag of Random, that even now, Synths inside my Inventory are still pulling things out of.

I willed fifty gigatons of sandbag into a funnel like structure twenty–five feet high and twenty feet thick. Then, using my Inventory, I raised the Fat Man Turrets and elevated them using sandbags stacked at forty feet high. They can already fire at a five–kilometer range, placing them on a higher ground is terrifying.

I willed titanium blocks 1ftx1ftx1ft into a 500ft high and 50ft in diameter tower. I flew to the top of it and used a surge of prana to magically fuse and reinforce them all together. All the while having it clamp down on the ground and make a support.

Then, I placed a 100ft diameter of titanium flooring atop it using two surges of prana to meld it together. To ensure integrity, I added support pillars from ¾ of the tower's height into the four general directions, connected right under this floor. Then a tektite glass roof situated fifteen feet above the floor.

I willed the turrets on the ground into this floor. They all adjusted sights and targets. Then they resumed firing. I also placed Ravager X30a turrets under the floor. And also some around the actual tower that supports the whole floor.

The Securitrons flew and hovered a few feet above the tower all the while continuing the assault.

The zombie horde reached the 1km mark.

I rained down NQGs on them. Just like the Gate of Babylon.

I could've done it earlier. But, I didn't. Bear with it.

I don't know why it took them a few minutes to cross five kilometers but these Zombies are pretty slow.

Now, I might be seeing things, but, are those 30 fucking feet zombies?

I continued raining down NQGs on the approaching hoard while tinkering with an MFHB Arc–Zeta. Making a looping circuit and a Micro Fusion cell as a capacitor, I made an MFHB Arc–Zeta bomb. With a mental command, I had it sent to the [Infinite] PRM.

I stopped raining down NQGs though the turrets and the Securitrons didn't, I fired one MFHB Arc–Zeta Bomb on the nearest 30ft zombie.

Everything exploded, the point of contact was the head. Yet, it left some hundred feet deep of a crater in a five hundred feet wide diameter.

Everything was glassed, flesh was vaporized, and I don't even see any draw backs from it aside from Friendly Fire.

I gave a small smile to my face. Then I rained it down around me in a five hundred meter range from the tower.

A few flashes of white and I now have a pitfall around me. What's more, I think they might fill the pitfall, _around me_.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Knifing the fingers of the 30ft zombie freed her. Equipping Ravager as she fell down, Rica plugged it's eyes. It was stunned, healing from the damage, though she was falling. She grabbed onto a nearby ledge and pushed off it towards the 30ft zombie.

Using the Saturnite Combat Knife, she climbed the 30ft Zombie with quick stabs. Left and Right, until she reached the neck. Slicing it wide enough as the zombie thrashed around, she left an active NQG.

Jumping off and onto a nearby building's ledge, she watched its head get vaporized, along with half its torso and shoulders.

She dropped off the ledge directly into a straggler, then with a turn of her body, she knifed a brute next to the straggler.

Needless to say, they rushed her again.

She ran all the while tossing NQGs behind her.

"Hsss" she felt her sides ache as she ran, probably from the Titan zombie that almost squeezed her. A quick injection of Adaptive Biogel fixed it for her.

Running and turning to a left, she saw zombies. But it wasn't enough to faze her, she continued running.

Hurling another NQG behind her, she vaulted over a car and landed on the shoulders of a brute. She twisted it's neck and jumped onto a truck right after.

She was supposed to be hunting these corpses, not running from them. But, it's good exercise.

Jumping onto a nearby building's ledge, she climbed it up. At the top, she threw another NQG. Then sprinted towards a better vantage point.

A screeching metal stopped her on her tracks. Pressing a button on the side of her helmet, a PMSI covered her from head to toe.

Without any indicator, she just ducked and fired behind her with a Ravager X31c. Then she ran again, without looking back.

Sifting through her inventory, she dropped a primed plasma mine. Then skidded to stop.

Turning she saw the huge dog like thing with brains sticking out of it's head.

She saw it lunge at her, the plasma mine went off. Only it's legs remained. She sprinted across the rooftops again.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **Neo–Uruk**

Managing a city is easy for someone known as Gilgamesh. But doing it while a tongue's licking your pussy mad and someone sucking you breast dry? She can hardly think and move. Especially when both women pleasuring her already drives her mad with just a touch.

She abruptly came.

"I– hhh, need to work!" She said while panting.

"And we will work you up~" Altria replied as she breathed down Gil's neck.

'Nn– noo– so–'

Her thoughts were stopped when her lips were caught. Though it didn't stop there. Her leg was lifted up, then she felt a cock fuck her cunt.

She moaned into the kiss.

It would be a good while before Alex returns, she'll enjoy the two for herself before that.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Another fucking hour passed and they are still numerous. They even got me surrounded. If not for the MFHB Arc–Zeta bombs, they'd be already trying to knock down this tower. But no, they're trapped on the further deepening of the pitfall as I pelt them with MFHB A–Z Bombs.

Grinding isn't fun when there's a fuckin lot of them and you're holding back.

'Aleex~' Aaaaand there's Ada.

'Yes baby?'

'I have a surprise for you~ Check your inventory.'

Uh huh. Aaand… 'Hologram Emitter?'

'It basically deploys a hologram.'

'We can already do th–'

'That can shoot unstable photonic blitz beams.'

What the fuck. 'Really?'

'Yes~!'

…

'Soooo, do I get a reward?'

'A full day with me when I go back to Fallout.'

'YES!'

Then she went off, and did what she was doing at Uruk.

So, I reworked the Securitrons. They are still the same bulky thing, though I just removed the annoying thing that's on their shoulder – the one that's spinning. I forgot to remove that when I upgraded their communications array. The screen they have got reworked into a holographic display. So no actual screen, but the area for their screen/face is still there. Most of all was their on–board hologram emitter.

A few tinkering with it resulted with no changes, it still ran all the same. The problem of my tinkering/upgrade was the lack of power. Yes, the tinkering improved their attacking power but that was not what I was aiming for. But when hooking it up to it's own MFHB Arc–Zeta? It just got all the more interesting.

It can now touch. Yes, a hologram can now touch. And even better, I have installed a personality matrix for them!

Now to make things much more fun, let's minimize it. Turn it into the size of my palm and not the size of a coconut. Maybe try to cut it's costs.

BUT–! Right now? Let's deploy it, and see a zombie fail to actually harm it.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

It's been a fucking day.

Not actual fucking but– you get it.

I had reduced it into the size of my thumb and made it's power consumption efficient, meaning it can project as many holograms the power source can support.

A single MFHB Arc–Zeta can now also support ten holograms that has their own Personality Matrix. And that is while having the ability to touch things or let things touch them at will. Removing the capacity to touch, a single MFHB Arc–Zeta can support fifteen to twenty.

Encapsulating the actual emitter with a thin/small amount of PMSI helped with temperature problems.

And... I placed two hologram emitters per Securitron. A Securitron has an MFHB Arc–Zeta that acts as the 'overload' and 'discharge' unit. Now imagine if I hook two Hologram Emitter to it and also to the eight MFHB Zeta power source of a Securitron?

No more energy overloading problems. The Holograms themselves can use the energy to discharge it as an attack or the Securitron as an EMP.

Now place a Hologram emitter to a Cyber Dog and a Mr. Handy.

Scary?

Fuck no, not yet done. Since every single NEBARTO Standard has it's own MFHB Arc–Zeta, let's also place a Hologram Emitter on it.

Now, just imagine a Synth wearing a NEBARTO Standard and is in a Thermal/Optic Camouflage while emitting holograms.

Yes. Now, that shit there is scary. Since, the Holograms rarely need to touch anything, a single MFHB Arc–Zeta can power ten hologram instances per emitter AND the camouflage that the NEBARTO uses _while also_ keeping the suit's intended function.

As a Neural Enhancer or the user Enhancing the suit itself with the neural connection, ballistic protection, anti–radiation of any and all sorts especially gamma, and thermal/optic camouflage.

My army is OP. I am OP, my mates and companions are OP.

And speaking of companions, I need Erin to be stronger.

I stopped every attack.

Turned on the tower's shielding.

Summoned Erin.

"Yes, master?" she asked groggily.

Just woke up? Eh, let's check it later.

"I have…" _System, Count current enemy numbers._

 **598 Hordes of Zombies.**

"600 hordes of Zombies, and I need you to get stronger. So–"

I sent an invite to her. And gave an Eternal Youth Potion.

"Join you in a Party?" I gave her a knowing nod while she drank the potion.

She pressed accept, then she tensed. A screen appeared in front of her. I'll read it out,

 **Gamer's Mind. Max. Permanent.** Prevents any and all psychological problems, any and all illusion can no longer trick you, any negative extreme emotions will be negated. Allows for calm analysis of any and every situation, and at times, even if there isn't. The Mind is one's weapon. Use it.

 **Gamer's Body. Max. Permanent.** Allows one to live life like a game, with all the upsides and downsides it brings. Sleep, Eat, Drink, or cast spells to recover. Train, Study, Think/Plan things through, Fight, Screw things, and Live to become Stronger, Better, Smarter, Faster, and _more_.

So her body and mind, both are adapting to the changes. She is a Devil with a Phoenix's Perks after all.

"Erin." I snap a finger in front of her face.

"Y– yes! Sorry master!" She just suddenly went to her knees and went to removing my PMSI.

"I said, you need to get stronger not suck my cock. But, oh well."

She hurriedly suck my cock. I don't know why, but might as well get naked.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

A FULL DAY.

Rica hadn't ported to my side yet.

Erin, on the other hand– I don't know how, I don't know why. But somehow, she turned into an Elder Demon God.

Maybe being a Devil on some Universe and being one in Marvel allowed her to access the Dimensional Energies from Marvel.

Then, being in an Infinite Dungeon.. She got experience, all the ambient Mana, and all the Dimensional Energy she can _access_. Maybe the Gamer's Body in her is using these energies into overcharging her _then_ adapting it to that level.

Hmm?

Wait.

What now?!

Oh crap.

She just learned how to properly channel Dimensional Energy through her Nervous System.

You… don't know what that means?

Try Telekinesis.

How I'd know?

Try watching every fucking zombie you've been trying to clear out for some time now and then see them get splat.

 **X–Spawn Zone Cleared!  
\+ |11%| EXP**

 **Level up! (x1)  
\+ 5 STAT POINTS**

 **Clearing Rewards:  
\+ (Unlock) Storm Breaker  
\+ (Unlock) Mjolnir  
\+ Far Sight  
\+ Dimensional Energy Siphon**

O…kay. Why is it given to me? Erin unlocked it herself. Maybe because we're in a party? Though I'd welcome the Storm Breaker and Mjolnir and Far Sight. Even if I won't really use Far Sight.

HOLY FUCK.

I just realized something. And please bear with me.

Jean Grey. The Phoenix. Telekinetic Mutant.

Erin Phenex. An Elder Demon God. Telekinesis, Phoenix Regeneration, Devil Magic, and Dimensional Energies.

I just made a fukin Phoenix. That's it. She needs a rename.

Erin Phoenix. Elder Phoenix Demon God.

I moved away from the makeshift worktable.

And– Erin can now also teleport. Yaaaaay… OP Companions.

"Master?" She asked, a bit worried in her tone.

"Erin."

"Soo– I'm strong now."

"Not yet."

"But I did what you said. Do– don't I get some kind of reward?" She asked, pressing her index fingers together and looking away.

Hmmm. Maybe a kiss will do? Wait, what does she even want?

"Alright, you're free."

Everything around us seemed to freeze.

"…what?"

Oh come on. Don't tell me she has a slave fetish!

"You're...free?"

"NO!"

Fu–!CKKK!

She pinned me to the ground.

"After thinking and planning to be your slave for eternity and swearing to be your slave you'll discard me?!"

Whyyyyy, why why why what did I do?!

"Uhhh. I'll give you a kiss?"

She stopped, then blushed. What the fuck?! A complete 180 mood swing?

Jus–

Arrrrgggggghhh fek it.

I sat up, her legs wrapping around my waist.

"So, you want?"

She nodded looking away.

I held her chin and turned her face to mine. I let our lips touch. I felt her tongue wrestle my tongue. She's angling me upwards, pulling me up so she can have my saliva. Then I felt her grind into my cock.

I placed my hand on her hair, grabbing a couple, I gently pulled.

"That's enough."

She looked dazed, but more importantly, wanting for more.

I let go and crossed my arms, shaking my head. "No."

"Please, master…?"

"No."

She didn't push it further but she wrapped her arms around me. Then– sleep. Erin, slept on me.

I don't even know why I make the choices I made.

I uncrossed my arms and wrapped one around her waist while the other– I ran my hand on her now shoulder length red hair.

Let's hope Rica finishes her grinding soon.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Ten hours. I slept sitting upright with Erin. Though she's gushing wet and I felt it through my skin. Not piss. No, this one's from extreme arousal. I even woke up to find that my right arm was still caressing her hair.

"Erin."

"y–Yes?! I meant, yes master?" She frantically replied as she slowly pulled from hugging me to facing me.

I gave her a peck. "That's for controlling yourself."

"Thank you…master."

"Now, clean my cock. You leaked on me."

She nodded and slowly got off.

Lying down on the ground, she started licking my cock. I lied back a bit to give her leverage. To my pleasure, she took it as a signal and deepthroated me. Her tongue doing magic with my cock, I came.

"That. Was great. Now, I need you to stay here and level up some more."

She nodded with my cock still on her mouth pussy, much to my pleasure.

"Great. Swallow it now, I'm going."

She followed and got off me.

I donned the NEBARTO Standard Mk. IX, the one with PMSI, and Hologram Emitter. Both on the head gear.

I stood up. Equipped the Gauntlet, then went through the portal I summoned.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Rica was running, like really run from ten Hunter lookalikes from my game that turned into Zombie dogs. The ones with the brains for hair.

Then Rica just crashed into me.

It was a bit disorienting for her when she turned right, while lobbing back an NQG at those– whatever they are.

Power. Reality. Time.

That killed the pests around us.

"Sorry about that."

"…It's fine. You want to go now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Erin's got this whole place as a stomping ground."

I gave her a hug. "You want to eat? I'm craving for something sweet."

She smirked, "You can always eat me~"

"You know that's not what I meant." I said to her while sporting a smile.

A small chuckle, "We can always go where we– about that. Can we go on this 'date' that I read through some computer logs... maybe around the whole world?"

That. Yes, I should. She wasn't exactly born to a fully functioning and alive society.

"How long?" I asked, then she started chewing her lips. "Don't think too hard about it. They can understand." I added.

"...A month?"

"Sure." I unequipped the Gauntlet, the NEBARTO Standard, and just morphed my body into a clothed one.

 **Dungeon Un–Plunge!**

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **One Month Later.**

I took her to Australia, then to Africa, and then finally to Antarctica.

We enjoyed it. Especially her when she went for a 'Fuckin in the Wild' experience.

But the food? I never got to eat anything besides her. All the time, she wants my tongue inside her all the while she goes "Lil' bro yesss– Faster~ YES~ OHh YES! Right there~!"

Only she got to properly eat. When I turn in the night to sleep, she starts to cuddle... then it goes into fucking her senseless.

Meaning I got little to no sleep, not that I need to. And it makes me even happier when she wakes up just to mount me.

Then it ended.

But the glowing Rica before me? It was worth it. Now we're currently sitting on a bench in a sidewalk on Manhattan. She's holding my hand while staring across the sea our bench was facing.

It even got better when she leaned on me and said, "Can I still be with you if you got stronger?"

My only reply was, "Why not?"

She just hummed in thought. Then, "Thanks for the date, Lil bro."

"No. No. Thank _you_. Seeing you happy made me happy. It's weird even for me, but I take what I can. So, Thank you."

She ported us to the original Mothership Zeta, the converted Captain's Quarters and slept.

I would have slept too if not for the doors opening.

"Oh– was I... intruding?" Squirt asked.

"No, want to join?"

She nodded. I opened my left arm.

Then I slowly drifted off to the bliss of unconsciousness.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

I woke up to find Rica gone, but a Squirt warmly nuzzling on top of me.

Placing my hand on her hair, "Squirt, wake up."

"Five more minutes." She grumbled, climbing further and burying her head the side of my neck.

I held her body, and sat up. My ears picked up some utensils hitting some ceramics.

Maybe they're eating.

Gently walking through two doors, I found myself into a table in the middle of the bridge. A dining table.

Ah well, can't be bothered with teleporting. So, why not?

I saw Rica eating, along with Montgomery. Why is she here? Isn't she on the Dual Zetan Ships?

"Hi." She waved to me. I nodded back, then sat down besides Rica. Then Squirt woke up, but does not want to get off, what with her tightened limbs around me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, finally able to use both hands to get food into my mouth.

"Nanites + Biogel + Stimpaks equals the Best Medigel I have ever witnessed. I'm trying to improve them here. Although I have yet to figure out how to mix it with your potions."

"Alright. Suits me fine. What do you want?" I asked as I fed a begging Squirt.

"What do you mean?" She asked back, Rica got a bit jealous and I started feeding her too.

"Reward or incentive, whichever you prefer."

"Uhh.. nothing? I already got what I want."

Huh. Would you look at that. "What was it that you wanted?"

"This." She gestured to herself, and the whole place, me included.

"Alright." I stopped feeding the two because I only got one bite and lost interest on eating. I pulled out an Ice Cold Nuka–Cola and promptly drank it.

"Squirt, time to get off."

"Okay~" She got off and went to the adjacent lab room. Montgomery followed her.

That leaves us with me and Rica. And Ada, if you want to count her instances spread all over the places.

"Let's go back." I said.

Rica just ported the two of us directly into Neo–Uruk.

I was welcomed with three women sleeping peacefully and cuddling with each other... and it smells of sex in here. Meaning they just finished ravishing Gil.

Time to Grind some more then. Solo.

 **Infinite Dungeon Plunge–On!**

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **Adjacent place.**

I think I need to specify which place I'm plunging at times. Because this place? I'm seeing nothing but nebula.

 **Dungeon Un–Plunge!**

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **Infinite Fallout Dungeon Plunge–On!**

Ahhh, there we go.

I'm seeing crumbled buildings left and right. Smack amidst of it; Super Mutant Behemoths roam. Not just that, Alpha and Mother Deathclaws wander. I don't see Mythic Deathclaws.

I am hovering a kilometer or so above them. I haven't done some brute forcing, maybe I should.

Meh.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

Clad in his Armor form, still hovering above, he thought to himself.

'Hmmm, maybe I should change my Blacklight Armor Form's Aesthetics? Worth a try.'

His body shivered and shifted into matte black. Nothing else.

'Eh, fuck it. I'll do it someday.'

Then without warning, he Dive Bombed like never before.

He crashed against the ground, leaving him buried deep. But the diameter of the impact was evident.

Two and a half kilometers wide, everything was sent flying.

'Too much.'

He swiveled for some half minute, then flew out of the rubble he buried himself in.

Not a single one really died, but most had near fatal injuries near his impact zone.

He landed.

Then, he got smashed by a Behemoth. Good thing about it though, was that it didn't damage him.

'Is really being a baby that much worse? Just look at it. No damage notification.' He thought as he grabbed the hand and twisted it off the Behemoth.

He consumed it.

 **\+ Random Stats (0.001 to 10.000)**

'Ah well.'

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

A few hours into it, he finally cleared the place.

'A few stat gains. A few items. Some cash. Nothing else?' He wondered walking off to nowhere in particular.

Then, he came across a deep gorge in the ground. A chasm. Bigger and deeper than the grand canyon, littered with the rotting remnants of old civilization.

With a shrug, he jumped to hover down into it. No sense upsetting some inhabitants deep inside with a Dive Bomb, right?

A few minutes into hovering downwards, light began to fade.

It was dark, as if light was being eaten. But he has no problems with it. He can see no matter what, courtesy of his Disease, giving him an ability of passives every mileage he crosses in all of his stats. It's so many he threw the fucks he liked to give to it– into, the, wind.

Deep down, there were few things he saw.

One, there's a lot of egg like mounds the same with Chauri. Two, subterranean species exist. They have these spine spikes that end in bioluminescent capsules and a few capsules all over their body. He even saw one dig into concrete and another one _dug_ out of it. Then he saw an Alpha Deathclaw. A dead one, lying on the ground with shredded body parts.

A smirk found it's way to his face.

He found another species to consume.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

One after another, they all burst from the ground. Trying to defend the eggs I already destroyed. Not that they can reach me while I float a good distance.

Already, I have consumed a ton of them. But they kept coming. So, I put my access into Dimensional Energy into use.

First thing I did? Reality Warping.

And it was so fucking OP I think I don't even need the Infinity Gauntlet or _possibly_ the Infinity Armor.

I can bend space, intrude minds, snap their souls into reality, crush, mutilate, shoot beams, explode things, and ride time.

All just with accessing Dimensional Energies. It's like my Reality Weaving, but with this Reality Warping, I just 'edit' preexisting circumstances.

An adrenaline rush inducing thing about it, was that, my Disease recognized it as an achievement and gave me a title; **Reality Warp Master**.

With said title, using _my_ prana, I can warp reality. But nothing about Dimensional Energies. So why waste my prana when I can still access Dimensional Energies?

Oh, and the subterranean things are still bursting out of the ground.

A quick surge of flesh, my left hand turned into a twisting mesh of red flesh and tendrils. I made it shoot towards all these things.

Each one consumed allows me to extend the tendril. I did the same with my right hand.

Consuming them gave good stats and a few memories that allowed me to map out their whole subterranean pathways.

But I don't even need to do something about it. They're all coming to me. Like I'm some kind of food or prey intruding– well I am intruding on their hatchery, and that I must be.. stopped? I don't know shit about their thoughts.

Only what they 'see' or sense are what I get from consuming them.

Now if they wo– Okay... They run out of bodies to throw at me. Retracting the tendrils back to me... There we go.

A few more grinding and maybe I'll stop.

Let's just wal– _Hu_ * _mpff*_

A freight train hit me over Mach 10.

– **3,667,643,214 HP!**

It hurt a bit. Like you were punched on the arm back on high school. Training my eyes on the human–like silhouette, I stood from where I left a crater the shape of my body. _Then_ , my arm went limp. I didn't feel it.

Eyeing the silhouette, I touched my left arm.

Only to find that there isn't an arm to touch.

From mid–bicep and down was gone. I can always regenerate. And I have near infinite amount of the gauntlet.

 _Observe_

 **Statistics**  
Name: –  
Title: The Rawr Amongst Roars  
Job: Fist of the North Rawr (Class XII)  
Race: True Stealthclaw  
Age: 871,714 years old

Level: 4,171,891 | 34%  
HP: 2,918,885,939,994,350,000.00  
ME: 181,183,142,053,507.00  
ST: 2,895,145,233,320,260,000.00  
HPR: 6,996,553,697.10 /s  
MER: 434,295.00 /s  
SR: 6,939,647,352.53 /s

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.M.  
STR: 985,671.31 + –  
PER: 56,783.53 + –  
END: 567,861.00 + –  
CHR: 103.00 + –  
INT: 343,587.82 + –  
AGI: 977,654.37 + –  
LUK: 5,586.870 + –  
MAG: 101.12 + –

 _Nameless as_ it _was,_ it _was once a human that won some ROB's (Random Omnipotent Being) favor and got a chance at life._ It _chose the world of fallout that_ it _had originally came from. The ROB granted it so. But the designation given to_ it _was random. Having cleared every task given to_ it _,_ it _now enjoys (curses) immortality at a Dungeon World._

...

Well fuk. It's faster than me. Stronger than me. And is even a mother fucking– fuck this. I'll use the Armor.

 _EquipArmor_ SpacePowerRealitySoulMind **TIME!**

Space warped around it, then light exploded forth from my armor towards the Stealthclaw– illuminating the whole chasm.

I saw, not an it, but a she.

That's how it made me want to see it at the very least. Not that I would care. I flew away, placing a tenth of my magical energy into flight.

 **TIME! SPACE! REALITY! SOUL! MIND! POWER!**

I caste–ARRGH! Fuck! I lost my right leg. The thing can _fly._ I can't win through savagery, I just need to beat it at a time that I can.

 **UNWOUND!**

Just like that, the space around her stopped. Time was unwound. Reality bent. It's soul was _forced_ , and the mind was warped to accept.

An {Omni–Set} of Infinity Stones flickered in my vision. Along with,

 **Equivalent Exchange;  
Armor and Gauntlet will break but can still be repaired.**

 **Continue?  
[ Yes | No ]**

 _Yes_.

I, my hand and whole torso, erupted into white light... Then came the unbidden raw power of the exchange.

Ignoring the ping and subsequent message box, I peered through the fading light.

Then, for a fucking unbelievable reason, I saw...

...

Rica. Not my Rica Brown. Still the same Rica Brown but with her red hair reaching her hips. Clad with Pip–Boy 3000 and standing in the nude, this bombshell stood confused.

I can't believe it. Rica was ROBed. She was a ROB's entertainment. Infinite times over.

But _then_ , that begs the question. Am I someone's entertainment too? Of course, I was. Not that they were disorganized. At the very least, they follow a form of hierarchy.

'Telepathic Call; Player Number Five.'

MY Rica suddenly appeared beside me. The one with the shorter red hair.

"What is i– oh. That is weird. But hey! You get two Big Sis Forever!"

I wanted to face palm. But, Rica is Rica. Won't change that. Rica's already talking to _herself_ , because it qualifies as that. Though I have to establish something to distinguish them from one another.

Problems for later. Right now, I'm seeing a turned–on Rica. No, make that two of them.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

I need to do something. Anything. Maybe confront Thanos?

Yeah, let's do that.

SPACEREALITYMINDSOULTIME!

I was a few feet away from the fucker who's sitting now on his throne on his ship.

His eyes settled on the reproduced Infinity Gauntlet socketed with the {Omni–Set} of Infinity stones.

I raised it.

"Looks great does it?"

"... How?"

I can already feel it. All his minions preparing and converging on vantage points around, above, and under me.

"It's easy as the snap of my finger–"

"Yes. Go. Snap your finger."

Sure. Let's *snap*

"Thank you."

He didn't even know what I did.

"You don't even know what I did, did you?"

"You just wiped half the universe's population."

"No, you dimwitted ass. I made the universe infinite. Space? Go as far away from the known edge and you'll never run out of location. Time? This universe won't end. Every consumption and use of any resources constitute to nothing when that resource never runs out."

"What did you do?"

"I turned this universe into a game." No gamer's mind or gamer's body though. More of Skyrim's environment on the mining and resource gathering. Add in it's interface. Add in an expanded, combined, and edited skills of someone from Skyrim and someone from Fallout.

And to use only ten sets of Infinity Gauntlet and Armors for that?

"If only you thought the same, there would never have been bloodshed."

I left and used a portal into Earth, New York.

 **For outperforming Thanos, you've cleared a Marvel Related Mission.**

 **\+ 1 Power Boost  
\+ Extended Blessings of Anyone (Soul Mastery –Celestial Parallel Tier–)  
\+ [New Game++]  
\+ Load, Save, Auto–Save System (Now implemented)  
\+ Mod Menus/Source/Options**

Overpowered, I was.

But. Not. Even. doing anything– I got ported to Neo–Uruk.

Rica did. Both of them. Against my will.

More OP, they are.

And they... are all having a meeting?

"Uhh– what am I doing here?" I asked, still standing with my back against the veranda.

On the table, a round one, Arturia spoke. "It's time to decide who gets to have your child next. Arcueid had yours, three of them. Alter suggested we discuss it among us. Both Rica and Rica suggested we discuss this matter with you."

"Well then that's easy. I choose you."

A hint of red flushed across her cheeks, "Me?" Well, at least she sounded pleased.

"I knew it." Gil commented. "But then, who's next?"

I walked behind Arturia, the stuttering mess that she is, I held her up for a bit and sat on her chair while she sat on my lap "Maybe Gil?"

Gil tilted her head in confusion, "Oh, yeah. You still want to divorce me.. right?" I added.

Arturia jerked her head with so much suddenness I got–

– **1 HP!**

"What in all that has been blessed by God are you saying?!"

Embarrassed, Gil tried to speak, "I– I... I wanted to marry you... no one else.."

Alright, what the fuck is up. Why are they so _open_? So vulnerable?

A flash of my Dimensional Energy siphoning got us all to bed. Though Altria was suddenly ravished by my Rica and also the other Rica.

Still sitting on my lap, Arturia caressed Gil's cheeks. "Thank you but, you don't have to break your oath with Alex."

Gil, sitting next to us, held the hand caressing her cheeks, "But I want to." She said stressing her point with her other free hand.

It was my turn to speak, "Gil. We three know that– well we know the _desire_ deep down inside each other. Both of us want Baber (I nuzzle Arturia's neck) and she happens to want us both. She even gave up her wish to save her country. I also want the both of you."

I inhaled the scent of the woman sitting on my lap, "Nevertheless, I will do what both of you would want of me, long as it makes you two happy."

Then I made a playful bite on Arturia's neck. " _Even_ if this woman was somehow involved in my separation from my daughters and other mates."

"B– but–" Arturia began to protest.

And it quickly died down when my lips touched with hers.

"I'm not mad." I whispered to her ear, then turned to Gil, "So, Gil. Marry Arturia all you want, it's fine."

"But my oath with _you_ – I just can'–"

Arturia's finger landed on her lips. "Do you really have to divorce Alex _just_ to marry me?" she said, rather sultrily... I don't know where that came from.

"If– if.. Alright. If you're being that way. But Alex has to _court_ me!"

Arturia looked at me, I grinned back at her. In perfect sync, we both attacked Gil.

Her lips and neck that is.

"Nn– mphf~!" Pinned by two bodies, all she got to do was moan into my kiss and Arturia's hickeys.

She tried resisting... softly. It turns me on, even more. I stopped kissing her and promptly took in the sight of her.

I placed a hand on Arturia to stop or just slow down... because Gil's crying.

"Can't you ju–" Gil was interrupted with Arturia's lips claiming hers.

Opening a panel, I began undressing Arturia who then spoke as she separated from Gil, "Afraid of him hurting you?"

"Ye–" the words died down on her lips as Arturia peered through her eyes.

With tears still running the side of her face, "No."

"Then why don't we all just enjoy it all?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"I just..*sob* just want a life with you. Just the two of us. You know?" Gil explained.

"Gilgamesh, you– I tried imagining _you_ without me; I can't and I understand it so. We're immortals. Because of Alex. Before I truly met you, Alex had been there, and I also can't imagine myself without him. Even now, I still can't. Selfish I know, but it's what I now wish for."

"Ca–.. can't you make a choice between us?"

Arturia's face turned sour. Hurt from her words. I can't blame Gil, she wanted to solo Arturia.

Who wouldn't?

Though, in this situation, what am I supposed to do?

All the women I had from the Elder Scrolls all understood they had to share me while some of them wanted to taste each other.

*sigh*

"Alright, she wins, Arturia–" I tried to say.

"wh..at... ?!" Arturia's entire being flared even for a moment.

That somehow stopped everyone. Altria and the two Rica ported away.

"She divorces me and gets to solo yo–" I was forcefully pinned down.

"Why– Alex, why?" a naked Arturia on top of me asks.

"It's no use forcing Gil. Even if I'd already healed her."

"You're letting.. her... take me away from you?"

Oh.

Fuck. What the fuck did I say– argh not that! Why the fuck did she say that?

"You're aba–" she began.

Interrupting, my hands found her face, "No. I'm letting her have you. I'd want to give myself to you– I'd do it if I could, but I would also have to give myself to everyone else. I am not abandoning you."

She just sighed, lied down on top of me, and buried her head on the crook of my neck.

Gil, in the nude, turned to her left.

"Do we even have a problem?" I spoke out loud, lying down on the middle of the bed. Gil on my left, Arturia on top of me. Trying to calm herself down.

"As far as I can see, Gil already agreed to have children with me."

"Children? Plura– Wait, not that. I said you have to court me." She said still facing the other way.

"And I said why not let me enjoy it now?" Arturia added.

I willed myself naked.

Arturia felt my cock hit her cunt.

"That's not what I meant Alex, but–" she moved and let me have her lips.

"Thank you." She said, burying her head back into the crook of my neck.

I moved our bodies a bit, then I started thrusting.

"Ahnn~! Ah–Alex–..?" Her hands slowly found my shoulders as I thrusted up inside her.

"Nnnnn– harder– ffasster~" She started licking my neck.

I felt her quiver, and it only turned me on even more. I started pistoning.

"So tight–!"

"AH~! YES~ YES~ HARDER!" She shouted while trying to instinctively stabilize herself as I plough repeatedly into her tight pussy.

She bit the bottom of my lips, not enough to draw blood, but enough to let me feel her chew it.

I felt myself go over near the edge, "Nrgh–" a grunt escaped my lips, she understood. I started slowing down to a stop.

She even stopped chewing my lip and let me drink her while we kiss.

Pulling away, she looked over to Gil. She looked back to me and gave me a small grin.

I raised my eyebrow because we haven't even finished yet.

She pressed her lips to mine again, in an attempt of pleading. And she succeeded, why stop her?

Slowly lifting her up, I felt her shiver as my cock left her. Moving my hand just a bit close to her clit and a little amount of prana, I settled her on my left. On the space between me and Gil. I turned to watch them.

"Gil~" Arturia said in a whisper to her ear. "w– wh– what is it?" I felt Gil shiver at that. Arturia just let her cock match up with her ass.

"I love you~" Arturia whispered again.

"I–" A cock forcefully ramming itself inside her ass interrupted her, "Ah~! L–love you too~"

I spread Arturia's ass while I plug it with the tip of my cock.

Every time she pulls out Gil, my cock enters her ass. Every time she thrusts inside her, only my cockhead remains inside her.

Every motion she does, she gets pleasure. My hands roamed her B–cup breast and onto her nipples.

"Fhuck– Aleex~ I'm trying to concentrate on Giil~" She said weakly in her pleasure daze.

What..?

That– fukin turns me on!

My hands grabbed her lithe body and I started forcefully fucking her ass apart.

"N– no– I– _yes_ ~!" Arturia went limp, her eyes losing focus and her tongue sticking out her mouth. Even Gil somehow went rigid.

She came...? Both of them?

Dammit. I gently pulled out of Arturia.

A little bit of Dimensional Energy and I had slowly lifted them, turning both of them, with Gil settled between me and Arturia, facing me now.

I settle them down, I slowly tangle my limbs with the both of them. My cock, probing the Gil's puffy and wet lower lips.

"Wh– what? I told you to court me firs– mphff~ mm~"

...

"Sto– fmhhf"

...

"I sai–phmff~"

...

"Dammit Alex, stop."

"Why?" I asked.

"Bec..."

"Because you're afraid I'll replace you once I'm done with you?"

She gave a small reluctant nod.

"Because you don't want me to have another woman other than you?"

Another small reluctant nod.

"Because you're not sure that I will give you the attention you need and want?"

She did the same action again.

"But those are not really it, is it?"

She gulped. "I– ah– I–..."

A smile formed on my lips, "Gil, I have my oath with you. Words are not enough at times, but we were using our magical capabilities back then. You even suggested it to me that we marry each other."

"Ye– mpfhf...?"

..

"I love a lot of women, I still do. I care for them. But out of all of them, you were the first that I had _really_ sworn myself to."

She tried to scowl, but ended up putting up a pout, "Can't you just have one?"

"Can you? You've married yourself to me out of your own volition, and I don't hold you against it. But you fuck around with Arturia and Altria."

Shame, she felt it even if for just a bit.

"And you enjoyed it. You were in bliss, and who am I to cut it from you? I am just your _husband_ after all."

"Wha– no! I– yes, I've enjoyed it! What do you care?!"

"They were mine. The women you enjoyed were both mine. Sworn or not sworn, I have their loyalty, and mine is theirs."

By now, Arturia had shaken off the daze but chose to try and remain limp and "unmoving".

"Loyalty? You call having women, sleeping with them left and right no less, loyalty?"

"Yes. But what about you? With them choosing me, they can rest assured that it is only them I will ever see, and I know that it is only us that will love each other. No one else besides women that will want to join."

"You call that loyalty? More like insecurity."

"? Gil, you've let me kiss with you, finger you to orgasm, lick you to orgasm and even drank your nectar, I've been kissing you anytime I felt so without resistance, and not even once had you interrupted me. Sure, you rain down blades on me when we finish, but why weren't you stopping me from finishing?"

...

"Gil, I can't reason out or explain my having of a harem. But my harem knows and accepts each other, even greater than siblings and lovers. Part of the reason they act out on their desire and not hide it."

"I don't want to be a part of some petty harem."

That.. fukin hurts.

"You want to be what?"

"The only one."

"Congratulations. You're the only one married to me."

"Fuck you and your oath."

Now, why the fuck did you have to say that?! "Gil, what is wrong with you? Seriously?"

She started sobbing. But Arturia chose to remain "unmoving" so I tried to console her.

Gil resisted, and I had to force her closer. Unplugging Arturia's cock from her ass in the process.

"Nnggh–" She moaned into my neck.

"Gil, we don't have a problem. What are we even doing?" I muttered to her ear.

Before she could speak, Arturia got on her back. Clinging to her warmth. "Let's sleep already~" she too muttered onto Gil's ear while poising the tip of her rising tool onto Gil's ass.

Then, without having the chance to speak, Arturia thrusted deep and hard.

"Ahhnn– fhuck." Gil groaned while baring her teeth into the nape of my neck. I felt her leak on my cock that was rubbing her crevice.

"Nnnn~, yeas there we go~." Arturia mumbled before falling asleep.

With our bodies entangled, I tried to stand.

But before I could, "..don't." Gil whispered.

Up until this day, Gil is still one of the mysteries I have yet to fully comprehend even for a bit.

"Why?" was my obvious question.

"Please? I—I need this." she asked while she buried her naked self onto a naked me.

And who can say no to that?

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _{White Screech}_

Hngnnh...?

 _ **Yel Ol Val No Sa I͔͕͓ͫ͛͡k͙̬͍͌͘͡h̬̭ͮ No Fir Do Sil**_

What...?

 _.{static}_

 _ **I͔͕͓ͫ͛͡k͙̬͍͌͘͡h̬̭ͮ No Fir Do Sil**_

 _.{bleak drips}_

Yes, but WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW IN ALL THE FUCK CAN I DIE?!

 _ **...**_

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

...

Ah damn it. Stupid Lucid Dream Visions.

Where's, oh, there's Gil. And, well maybe they're grinding for levels.

Wait,

Oh no.

I don't have enough power to make a Construct!

HOLY FUCK!

 **Infinite Dungeon Plunge** – **ON!**

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **DC Comics + Animated + Cinematic Universe**

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

 **X** — **Spawn Zone discovered!  
Hordes of Field Bosses and Final Bosses have been discovered!**

*snap

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

 **X** — **Spawn Zone discovered!  
Hordes have been discovered!**

 **Current Enemies: 921 Hordes**

*Snap

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

 **X** — **Spawn Zone discovered!  
Hordes of Field Bosses have been discovered!**

 **Current Enemies: 215,654,884,115 Hordes**

*Snap *SNAP * **SNAP**

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

 **X** — **Spawn Zone discovered!  
Hordes of Field Bosses have been discovered!**

 **Current Enemies: 41,512 Hordes**

*snap *Snap *SNAP

 **Level u–**

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

 **X** — **Spawn Zone discovered!  
Hordes of Field –**

*snap

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

 **X** — **Spawn Zone discovered!  
Hordes of Final –**

 ***SNAP**

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

{Omni} Infinity Space Stone!

 **X** — **Spawn Zone discovered!  
Hordes of Field Bosses and Final Bosses have been discovered!**

 **Current Enemies: 358,792,631,854,922,7654,738,271 Field Boss Hordes  
219,351,878,512,154,569,857 Final Boss Hordes**

 _Infinity Armor!_

 _*SNAP*_

 **Loading...  
/ ... /**

 **Parsing metadata...**

 **/ ... /**

 **{Primordial} LEVEL UP!  
System Matrices Revert.  
Previous Wealth Unlocked!  
Descending Ascension!  
Job ͫɈ͕͘͘**ᝤ **͙͙͘ʌ͙͛** **͙** ۚ≝ **͙ ͙** **͙** **!**

 **Successful Parsing!**

 _Stats_

 **Statistics  
** Name: Alexander J. Mercer  
Title: The Gamer [Gamer's Disease]  
Job: The One True God's Pawn  
Race: Vortex Radix Contractor  
Age: 21 years old (Eternal)

Level: 1 EXP: [Incalculable]  
HP: G64/G64 | ME: G64/G64 | ST: G64/G64  
HPR: G61/PI| MER: G61/PI| SR: G61/PI

*Addendum; PI; Planck Instance

...

Hmmm, let's create a few sets of armor and clothing...

Flaring all of my magical energy, I started 'imposing' a set of sub reality configurations.

"HYRAGH!" My whole body intensely cracked with light, making me look like a white dwarf.

Let's start.

Unstable Molecule Suits, check.  
Nanite Weaving All—Round(er) Suits, check.  
Adamantium Liquid Nanite Armor, check.  
Vibranium Liquid Nanite Armor, check.

Hmmm, strange. Infusing Adamantium and Vibranium with all G61 worth of prana seems to create an Uru like metal, though a bit better.. I name it, Protoferium.

...Why don't I make an alloy of it with real Uru? You know, the metal used to forge Mjolnir and Storm Breaker?

I think I'll start using it now.

Uruferium Woven Primordial Armor, check. Helmet too? Check.

What about, rings made with Uruferium?

Ring of Vitality. _Gives an additional G1 health regen per second, an additional G24 to total health. Soulbound{}._

Ring of Endurance. _Gives an additional G1 stamina regen per second, an additional G24 to total stamina. Soulbound{}._

Ring of Wisdom. _Gives an additional G1 magical energy regen per second, an additional G24 to total magical energy. Soulbound{}._

How about my Uru metals fused with an {Omni} Infinity Stone?

Shit. My Uruferium metals can't handle it. Maybe... Aha! Runic inscriptions of Aedra counter acted with Daedra. A few Nordic runes to call the two into balance. A formalcraft circle—set, allowing for a pocket dimensions filled with other Uruferium metals. And finally, a fuckton of my magical energy.

Aaaaaand, done. {Omni} Rings of Infinity. One for the Stone of Space, Power, Reality, Mind, Soul, and Time.

How about an Amulet/Necklace for each one too? Why the fuck not?!

Sword, Hammers, Axes, Gauntlets, Boots, Greaves, what more?! I now have Infinity Weaponry.

There. As for what's next, let's try to suppress my magical energy for now. Since, I can have an almost infinite number of anything I place into my Inventory, I think I'm good. There's also the fact that I have an almost infinite armory and an army to match it along with wealth... I think I can't say it any better..

I AM OP. Well, unless I fight that One Punch Man. Saitama I think. But, enough said.

WAIT! How about...

Stick with me on this one,

Ada fused with all six of the {Omni} Infinity Stones?

YES! An even more OP Companion! If now that I can draw on the Vortex Radix due to a brute forcing or my power levelling, I think she's _already back_ to her previous capabilities plus the improvements she had acquired, made, and a few that I had given myself. And also, this.. _evolution_ she just recently had.

You think it stops there? NO!

 _Equip Infinity Armor, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Boots, Infinity Greaves, Infinity Helm._

 **Dungeon Re** — **Plunge: Fallout; The Institute!**

Finding myself in front of the machine, my body once again cracked with intense light. Looking like a white dwarf once more.

Using the stocks of what I am equipping right now, I engaged in equivalent exchange. Every single metal inside the Institute and it's premises turned into my Enchanted Uruferium... Let's just refer to them as MY Enchanted Uru metals for now.

All these metals needs would be to reshape it and socket an Infinity Stone.

But I digress, that isn't what I did it for. All {Omni} Time Stones across my body/armors glowed.

I stopped time.

Every single one of my currently deployed Synths, Generation 5.5s and the 6s, I pulled them into my Inventory and flashed them through my magical energy. They Individually took the brunt of it, even all of those inside my Inventory, and it worked. They can now access Dimensional Energies. Without any of their genes being altered to accommodate for it like the X—Men and other Mutants from Marvel.

NEBARTO Standard Mk. IX or X, make that Mk. XII. It now uses my enchanted Uru weavings with runes and a few "enchantments all over the suit".

I still place the runes but I ensured that I also bathe it with my Magical Energy before having it mass produced.

I did the same with other materials.

The effect of my abnormally absurd amounts of magic? The MFHB Arc—Zeta turned into a Self—Sustaining Stone of Pure Energy. A few worlds before becoming an {Omni} Infinity Stone and leagues apart from a True Philosopher's Stone. But it's powerful enough. Another effect of my massive magic would be the Saturnite Based Quantum Enabled Nanites that I now have.

Meaning I have to rework the On—Board Systems of a Securitron, Protectron, Handy bots and it's Gutsy variants, and Cyberdogs.

For the Securitron, losing the silicon based on board systems was seamless as I turned it into purely Saturnite—Based QE Nanites. Following that, I upgraded the energy consumption system to receive any and all radiations of energy and redirect overcharges (if that was possible) to store it on my Uru metals that I made them with.

To ensure it can enact stealth missions, I repurposed a small part of it, near the tracks, as an Energy Signature Dampener. It can scrub any radiation of energy it does; in order to differentiate it with the actual energy signature it emits or uses. A few additional runes help it seal it's presence away from those that look for it. And, as another terrifying thought that I almost forgot, it's very own Thermal/Optic system.

It doesn't end there, I'll be placing Kinetic Dampeners as well as Acoustic/Sound Dampeners on it. And as far as Kinetic Dampeners work, so long as it is supplied with power, you are shielded. Within, and with _out_.

Try Imagining the Plasma/Gamma Shielding and Localized Scatter Fields Personnel Shielding being powered by an SSPE.

Brrr.

And if you think I'm done, no. I just made it house ten emitters. Hologram emitters. An SSPE can support a hundred, A HUNDRED MFHB Arc—Zeta that are acting as capacitors for it, and still be able to support a single hologram emitter that is emitting some fifty solid holograms.

Scary? Fuck no. Their system(s) gets even more roasted into the medium rare zone with what I have in mind.

A single motherfucking Securitron can be deployed and use it's Ravager X30a at 1000% of its power without stopping nor overheating and activate hologram emitters to project a thousand solid holograms, suspended in air or in any orientation within one and a half kilometers. All of that while it relays and communicates with someone from the verge of the "known" universe and suffer no lag nor any kind of delay. Courtesy of Quantum Enabled Nanites. That is not to say that it isn't running it's Micro Composite Nanite Factory at 1000%.

Imagine me doing the same to Handy bots; Gutsy variants, and Cyberdogs.

My army just got even more OP.

I returned the Synths that I pulled away from their work. Now equipped with NEBARTO Standard Mk. X, their own PMSI, Hologram Emitter, and access to Dimensional Energies.

Together with their access to the armory in my Inventory... I think they'd be able to deal with some of the Marvel or DC Super Heroes and Villains. A Gen 5.5, Gen 6, Securitron, whatever it is; I think they have a chance. What with the Weaponry and Armors socketed with Infinity Stones... although, now that I think about it, they probably won't be able to withstand it... hmmm...

Meh.

I'll just use them as my ordinary arms to fling at enemies. But let's try making weaponry from the Elder Scrolls Universe for my army, just in case.

A different set of metals, of course. Diversity is a bit of a must even if you don't want it.

Great sword, check _. Life—Soul Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning Damage On—Hit, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H._  
War/Battle Hammer, check. _Life—Soul Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning Damage On—Hit, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H._  
War/Battle Axe, check. _Life—Soul Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning DO—H, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H._  
One—Handed sword, check. _Life—Soul Siphon Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning DO—H, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H._  
One—Handed mace, check. _Life—Soul Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning DO—H, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H._  
One—Handed axe, check. _Life—Soul Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning DO—H, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H._  
Bows, check. _Life—Soul Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning DO—H, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H.  
_ Crossbows, check. _Life—Soul Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning DO—H, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H.  
_ Arrows, check _. Life—Soul Siphon, Magicka Siphon, Stamina Siphon, Hallowed Effect, Sun Blast Damage, Lightning DO—H, Fire DO—H, Ice DO—H.  
_ Staves, check. Any spells; _Summon Undead, Turn Undead, Heal, Lightning (Ball, Surge, Chain), Ice (Spike, Storm, Hail), Fire (Ball, Blast, Wave), Illumination, Invisibility, Silence, Enrage/Berserk, Calm, Turn Ally._

You might be wondering, of all the heck I can do... Why stop with weapons that has only nine enchantments? Simple, really, I don't. Going beyond nine destroys the weapon itself. It had only been able to handle the strain of Nine Enchantments because of it being made out of Uru, Saturnite, and Vibranium. Not an alloy of the three but a proper layering and forging of them. The souls that were used to Enchant each layer costed around a thousand dragon souls.

Not that I can't make more. But that's also the maximum that the layering can handle. A single dragon soul weighs much more than a single blue star...

...That is going Supernova.

At least, when said dragon soul is at the strongest level possible.

Though.. It really is that powerful. Part of the reason why they can speak Words into Reality, and why the Universe... _Their_ Universe bends to their Will when they Speak.

Such is the Words of Powers promulgated by the Dragons born from Auri—El.

Finally. I can calm down. What? Why the fuck do I want to make my Synths capable of bending reality to their will? Why do I have to make them Dragon Borns? (Not Dragonborn, there is difference)

No, they're Over Powered enough. Imagine them wearing the NEBARTO Standard Mk. X that has the Self Sustaining Pure Energy Stone. Got that?

Now, make them activate the PMSI in their helmet. Instant flight, sustenance, and longevity. Not that they will age. They're Synths. They don't age. They become Better.

THEN, the Hologram Emitters on the other side of their helmet. Activate that with the SSPE as the power source.

AND the DIMENSIONAL fucking ENERGY that they can use to become Telekinetics, Pyromancers, and cast any spells or whatever Doctor Strange can do when he's already _Old_.

Heck, with even just the Dimensional Energies, they can already bend reality.

Finally, make them wear the three rings I just recently made.

If you aren't satisfied, make them wield the Ravager 31c and a One—Handed sword with the Nine Enchantments.

These powers alone can allow them to take on Thor. And you would want me to make them into Prideful little fucking Dragon Borns? I don't want them to destroy themselves anymore than they will do if they wield all that I have at disposal for them.

...

...

We good?

...

Hmm? What's... Oh my fucking One True Absolute God Above All.

Molecular Photonic Reconstruction Units if I'm assessing it right.

Or, as what the file says, Holo Vending Machines...

A Molecular Photonic Reconstruction Unit or a Self-Contained Matter Transformation Device as the Big MT and Sierra Madre data servers says, uses available resources into pre-programmed templates stored inside it's data storage device. By utilizing Nuclear Fission on the raw materials, using the Photons as the reconstructing units through specified radiation patterns. Nuclear Fusion is then used to give form to the processed material into the desired outcome or form.

If. If I outfit every single Securitron– no, if I outfit every single Bot with this thing... I get builders that can build anything. Never mind the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, I can terraform with this and more! I can even build something in space! NO. I can build planets, galaxies, clusters, and even a universe! All with just standing back and letting my robots use resources from my inventory to do the work.

...

...

...

...

There. Now I have a NEBARTO Standard Mk. XI capable of enacting such feature with just the Hologram Emitter and the PMSI powered with an SSPE and inserting raw materials into a belt or some customizable compartment that the wearer can use. Not to mention the Bots...

Oooh, I think I'm too overpowered.

I think we are already good. Synths that can already use Dimensional Energies, high levels of intellect, martial prowess, and agelessness. Couple that with the armaments, armors, rings, amulets, and other bits and pieces I have crafted already gives them the necessities to conquer the entirety of Fallout and possibly the whole Sol System.

...

...

Now, all that done I can and _should_ create another Construct...

...

What now?

I popped into someplace.

Rica just un—plunged me from the recent Infinite Dungeon. And into Neo – Uruk.

"Uh... Hello...?" I reply as my body was ported into a sitting position.

Gilgamesh, Arturia, Altria, Rica, and...Erica all were staring at me. With so much intensity, I think they're already eating me alive if they can't help it.

"W—wh— what.. did.. you do?" Altria asked. Forgetting to address me the way she always did.

"Grinded for power?" I answered as the light flowing out from my body subsided.

I felt Gil twitch... "Something on me?" I asked.

"No, it's just... well, we got a quest on having... children?" Gil murmured, barely audible.

"What...?" No, really. What. the. Fuck. I'm about to die. And— they get this quest. Not to mention that I haven't courted Gil yet.

What is wrong with ARGH! FUCK THIS!

My body crackled out some sparks of electricity from the random overload. "Hah. Fuck. Just... what the hell?"

"If you don't want to rush, we understand." Arturia spoke.

But... Will I truly die? Or is it just another fucked up scenario that I get to suffer from?

A hand felt my cheeks.

No, that's wrong, I felt a hand on my cheek. Right in front of me, kneeling, was Gilgamesh. Then, for the first time since forever, I felt her hold nothing back any longer. Her power rolled over the place. It was as if I was using my powers.

Sadly, the others left us to our devices. Gilgamesh, power rolling of by the storm, trickling over her form was the start of... uncovering "herself". Her Origin, per se.

She took the both of us into my Sanctuary in my Inventory then casted a Noble Phantasm of sorts that became our bed.

"I know... It is quite hypocritical of me but, I want you now." She stated as her armor vanished into her treasury. And then me, I felt forcefully set into the nude.

She slowly leaned back and down the bed. Pulling me along.

I felt her, desire, her lips.

"I need you." She said staring deep into my eyes.

My hands roamed from her shoulders down her ample breast, my lips trailing from her neck to between her breast, and into her left nipple.

"Ahn~"

My hand softly squeezed both the squiggly flesh as I trailed down her robust physique yet again.

Stopping down at her plump bottom, I cupped them, and felt my hands sink in as I felt the heat of her puffy crevice exude the warmth she wanted to give me.

I stuck out my tongue and licked her from bottom to her clit, slightly dipping in and settled on her clit.

Her hips jerked forward, arching back a bit as my tongue played with her knob. Deciding to follow her example, I let my power flow.

"Nnn~!" Her hips buckled up, she came.

Wiping a few drops off my neck, I crept up her body. Then everything went into blur...

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

|Searching|

A **machine** rattled on it's directive.

To assimilate life forms and use all that was gained upon assimilation to End One Anomaly they have failed to destroy upon a chance encounter.

Alexander Mercer.

Now, armed with Knowledge of Dimensional Energies and various Alchemical Rituals, Voodoo Craft, Witch Craft, and Techno—Wizardry; They proceeded to Warp from reality to reality.

|Searching|

Their efforts, however, were not wasted. Forming Hive Minds upon Hive Minds, they found the best suited units from all their assimilations. The Rachni spliced with the Zergs, the resulting abominations of such splicing was perfected through assimilation with machines. Nano Machines that had radioactive capabilities, one that fuels their entirety. The combination of a Rachni, Zerg, and a Nano Machine was not enough. They have formed and merged it with two other lifeforms. Asari and the Protoss.

The unlimited cell division of a Zerg, the instinctual and structural Hive Mind of the Rachni (more so than the Zerg), coupled with Nano Machines that enhance and regulate their bodies and the Protoss body structure. The result? A sculpted mass of 6 foot tall four armed bi-pedal. With plates capable of shrugging off .50 caliber rounds like BB Guns, strength even powerful than a five .50 cals, agility that can outpace a car, vitality that seem to be bottomless, lungs that seem to function as hyper-compressed filters allowing for almost any atmosphere even vacuum, intricate neural network lending ways for millisecond reaction speed, cardiovascular system capable of sustaining antagonizing levels of pressure without a hiccup, innate biotic capabilities, innate telekinesis, and ever adapting mind.

That was just the ground unit. Though it doubles as a sea unit as it has webbed feet, and can will their hands to grow one should the need arise.

The aerial units resemble dragons of lore, though these ones are capable of space flight. FTL through intense Biotics, Nano Machines, and Techno Wizardry. Some were heavy plated for defense, some were lightly armored for hit and runs, and some were loaded... for FTL suicide bombardments.

Then came the Overlord units of the Zerg. They no longer are such. Their sheer increase in capabilities allowed them to hide out of sight and even when using FTL. Their capability to survive space are a boon as their senses are sharpened and allowed them to see from planet to planet.

And the list goes on.

|!WARNING!|

But now, their enemy had been found. The year (eternity) that they had spent for searching him borne fruit. They can bring a swift end to what had once been their end.

This time, it will be them to give a certain being's end.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

It was as I have expected.

I lost my powers again.

But it was because I gave it willingly this time.

It even required me to sacrifice ALL reproductions of {Omni} Set of Infinity stones, gauntlets, and armors that I have made. And also, a temporary ban for me or anyone else for that matter, to use the [Infinite] PRM to use it with the Infinity Stones, Gauntlet and Armor..

It was worth it. For I have imbued it onto Arturia, Gilgamesh, Altria, Rica, and Erica.

It gave them power that I can't normally give even with my stats as of now.

But more importantly, the children I'll be having from them.

 **Warning. Enemy detected.  
Enemy count : EX + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +**

And so, the curtain comes for me to face it.

A crappy ending, but fuck it. If I'm going down. I might as well decimate the enemy and make preparations for my mates.

 _Shop._

 _BUY ALL WITH HALF OF CURRENT CREDITS._

In an instant, I felt my Inventory do something.

With barely a thought, everything I have and can currently reproduce went through all [Infinite] Perfect Reproduction Machine a thousand times. Each.

Giving out a copy to all five of them, I decided to give a few to Erin and some to Ada on the Big MT over at the Fallout world.

Then, I deployed the Zetan Ships I have. All operated by their own AIs and Personality Matrices, they engaged the still approaching enemies, while I continuously sent Securitrons and any bots I have that can survive space through the [Infinite] PRM and subsequently pull them out to swarm the enemies.

Then the Synths went on. Equipped with their own PMSI, they tried to spread and set up defense grids.

In an instant, I felt Gil do something, and so did everyone else.

They were managing the RTS.

I saw Zetan Dual Ships and Mother Ships loaded to the brim with Securitrons and Synths... these units _swarmed_ , as they continue to pull them out of my Inventory.

Then, I felt Altria give out a hearty chuckle... and that was when I was reminded of Hologram Emitters.

They all activated, seemingly bizarre Christmas lights that went red and pulsed out with blue Unstable Photonic Blitz Beams.

Even more scary was Arturia's genius coming into play as I saw Theta Recon Crafts come out of Zetan Motherships loaded with tons of Hologram Emitters and filled to the brim with SSPEs. It was disheartening, for the enemy (if they even have heart).

Then the enemy countered. They did something, they warped the space and then sent some form of spikes, never ending rain of spike from the dozens of Techno—Bio Ships that seem to split down the middle into two separate ships and produce dragon like creatures.

"This is not what I was imagining." I told myself and ported besides the five.

"I need you all to go somewhere safe. Use Rica's Mod, it has no traces. Maybe do a few loops. I.. I.. I'm sorry but I don't think I can come with any of you."

That turned their moods sour. None of them was exempt from glaring daggers at me.

Using the Dimensional Energies around me, I controlled Rica's arms and made the gesture to send them into a fuckton of Reality Teleportation Loops.

Turning towards the ever-growing Abominations, I flared my Magical Reserves. It did the trick as I felt every single one of my army get reinforced, strengthened, repaired, and energized.

That was just a part of it, Accessing the dimensional energies, I summoned the mirror realm towards the abominations.

Even my army and I followed.

Entering the mirror dimension, I felt the Universal Restraints and Restrictions loosen. All of my Magical Energy rallied once more in tandem with the Dimensional Energies that I continuously siphon.

Flashes of light started to clash, it seems the enemy has started using Biotic coated spikes.

And it failed miserably on the face of Plasma and Gamma Shields. Though not to mention the Kinetic Dampeners and the Localized Personnel Scatter Fields Shielding.

"This is a pain. If I'm supposed to die here, why is this so lackluster?" I muttered to myself.

Then, the Abominations turned into themselves. It prompted me to hasten the speed of deploying the Zetan ships, Securitrons, and Handy Mans and Gutsy Variants.

Colliding into itself, it turned into one gigantic Abomination. As big as the Saturn if not bigger. Then It spoke.

|Alexander Mercer. You are hereby granted Death.|

Then it shimmered and blurred as I got hurled away from Sol System.

I was slammed FTL.

I then made time come to a grinding halt.

 _Use all Power Boost._

 **Opening...  
Particle Control Established!  
Time Stream Sync Established!**

 **Opening...  
\+ Last Grasp Effort**

 _Equip NEBARTO Stnd Mk. XI  
Equip Infinity Armor, Socket all {Omni} Stone.  
Sacrifice Gauntlet for Infinity Armor Retexture._

 **Confirm  
[ Yes | No ]**

 _Yes._

Time was resumed, I warped all of reality around the Abomination with my mana, flinging out snaps of {Omni} Infinity Stones from the Armor, deploying all of my army; Zetan Motherships and Dual Ships, Securitron, Synths, Handymans, Gutsies, Fat Man Turrets, Theta Recon Crafts, Nanite swarms, and PMSIs controlled by ADA.

Still it was not enough. It was reproducing cells at an astonishing rate, even using dimensional energies to accelerate time inside it's body.

I drew out a Self-Sustaining Stone of Pure Energy, inscribed runes on it's face with mana, sent it to one of the [Inf.] PRM and then opened my Inventory to bombard it with Unlimited SSPEs.

Still it was not enough. It was siphoning Dimensional Energies from other Dimensions of different Universes, nor from a recognizable Time Point. It was gathering energy to ascend into a Primordial Abomination.

But still, that will not be enough. I can end this. If it is so powerful, then it must not be in a plane where my powers can reach it. The One True God still reigns above all... Therefore;

Time... is no longer an issue.

 _TIME!_

Reality, must obey...

 _Reality!_

Power must be supplemented.

 _Power!_

Distance must be resolved.

 _SPACE!_

I must set the contingencies into place. Problems will always arise; the bill comes due.

And as OP as I was and my whole army was, I think I need to... rest now.

Yes, this is probably for the best.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

'System, engage equivalent exchange.'

 **Select Sacrifice.**

'Where else can you get a Sacrifice? I'm right here.'

 **Acknowledged.**

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

The whole Galaxy Cluster rambled, space was distorting—eating and stretching itself and the Universe was straining to correct the anomaly as Time was continuously squeezed and pulled, as if a Fabric that needed scrubbing to eliminate all but one Stain.

An Abomination.

Everything was displaced, the Mirror Dimension almost broke apart at it's seams of Reality as the Power rolled off to wash away the already chipped parts of the Anomaly.

It was...

... another Big Bang.

 **|O— [PROTO HYPE] —O|**

 **...**

■ **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **  
Loading...  
** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-**

 **...**

 **Equivalent Exchange Complete.**

 **Error. Game still in progress.**

 **[Caustic Reading Arc; Prologue] Node End.**

 **Insert [Slice of Everything Arc] Node.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

■ **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **  
Loading...  
** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-**

 **...**

 **Error. Node not found, contacting ZXCYKWQB...**


	15. Do you see what I SEA?

DEAD.

That was what Alexander Jesus Mercer is.

The anguish that Gilgamesh had over her own inability to follow him when she can no longer drown in her own sadness, Rica's unawareness led to her aloofness; gone was her cheerful personality- the both of them (Rica and Erica). Altria stopped; and just stood on the veranda of Neo-Uruk. Face set in with _steel_.

Arturia? The same with Altria, she waited. Crying at times at the loss of her beloved. As if all her hope was crushed; her only reason of not resting was gone and she was proven wrong for pursuing her wishes yet again.

Ada, the greatest of his work, ran- almost ran amok. If not for the contingencies and memories of what to do in such cases, she would have destroyed everything in her path just to find a way to be with her creator once more. Even with her own destruction.

His death was ripple that a lot of beings felt across the multiverse, omniverse, and the parallel of each amalgam of both multiverse and omniverses.

Some sung the songs of Glory and Victory, celebrating the death of what had once plagued them for so long.

Some had chosen not to care, for it was just a passing that all must experience and become, once the time— _their_ time, had come.

And to the very few that he cared for... felt their very being go wrong. As if they lost a part of their bodies. After that came depression, loss, and quite strangely- nostalgia. Almost all those he had cared for could live a very, _very_ long time. Even if the universe or the _plane_ that they reside in is about to be destroyed, they will still live on through means he had made just for them. It would have been a blessing...

Now, he is gone.

Whether permanently nor temporarily is not for debate. They had lost him. If he ever returns again, they will never lose him ever again.

Once was enough. Twice meant leniency that must be removed. Thrice, All be Damned if it happens again.

■ **-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■** **  
Loading...  
** **■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■**

 **...**

■ **-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■** **  
Loading...  
** **■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■**

 **...**

■ **-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■** **  
Loading...  
** **■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■**

 **...**

■ **-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■** **  
Loading...  
** **■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■**

After— _life_...?

Damn.

Did I just die?

Wait... Who am I?

Searching for memories, please wait...

Oh. Okay. Am I in some sort of simulation? Is this a computer program being translated by technological devices?

found.  
Would you like to load?

Yes, please.

 **Parsing error.  
Memories have been scrubbed.  
View last remaining memory (**partially corrupted **)?**

Why not? Maybe I can know my name.

Loading...

 **/Parsing complete/**

 **Playback in effect, please standby.**

Son. I'm really sorry, but I did what you asked.

"Just let me rest already!"

͍͙͚͛ͮ&͚͓͕͖͍͎͛ͮ͘͘͏͚͖͑ͮ͏#͖͗ͮ͘͏!͙͚͛ͮ͏̬ͮ͏, we're just doing what's best for you.

"I died. Please let. Me. Rest."

You know you can't son. Yes, you can /rest/ but you will wake up, sooner or later.

"Dad, please. I just want to rest. Please! Can't you understand that?! I am tired. I want to rest."

We're really sorry honey... You are yet to grow.

"Grow!? Is removing my knowledge and memories of you two, my parents, THEN pinning my Ego under a game character I forgot the name of, AND letting your servants _lord over_ me; GROWING?! Ha? Mom?!"

Son. Just, don't. It's time.

Farewell.

"No! NO! NO! NO! N—"

 **####**

 **Playback end, play again?**

Alright, STOP.

What. The. Fuck. Did, I just recall?

 **Memory Set procurement initiated.**

What? No! I don't need different memories! I NEED MINE!

 **Memory Set synching.**

No! Stop!

Error. Cannot comply.  
Synchronization complete.  
Download initiated.

No, no.

What is even happening?! Why..

 **Download at 15%**

Is this another chance at life?

A life stuck in a, what? a computer program?

Living as some sort of sentient code?!

 **Download at 27%**

Fuck!

I don't even remember if I had children! I might have even died a virgin.

AAAAAAARGH!

FUCK!

0020 dsq 6 safdfsad ymwa ra ma 4wm7yuv5 r3Z7jy213324q 234 wern89uyhs b7tg6zsduj9msdfn7yj76n ujh8u89jaefw hu32rq fqe723ofdsa qxcuyh8zxt6rfji 8u9sdzgut7sa

 **Download at 33%**

Why did it have to be like this...? I'm not even in hell and I'm already suffering.

 **Download at 51%**

...

...

...

 **Download at 74%**

...

...

 **Download at 96%**

...

 **Download complete.**  
 **Begin installation.**

 _HNNGH_...?!

W-.{static} What?

.{static}

Hnn?

.{stati- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Installation complete.**  
 **Transition initiated.**

Wha—

■ **-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■** **  
Loading...  
** **■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■**

– at?

Welcome!

 **[New Game + +]**  
 **[Load]**  
 **[Save]**  
 **[Options]**

So... fuck. Hed

Heada- ARGH

Headache.

–I'm a Gamer.

My Father and Mother are both Cosmic Entities that can manipulate anything that can be thought of nor anything else that you can't for that matter. So powerful, they are beyond comprehension even by the... {Omni} kind of beings. Higher than even paltry Outer Gods.

And I...

I can't even quit the /Game/

Judging from the two plus signs, this would mean that either it's my third playthrough (at the very least) this time or it's the fourth or so on because I died.

Based on these memories forced into me, probably by my parents, I am now named Jed Smith Cross. And was living my whole life as a single salary man that met a brutal end with Truck-chan. A few games, animes, manga, and web comics here and there. Lived on... where?! There's no locatio—this is fucked up. I can't even know if I was orphaned or just achieved independence through circumstances.

Let's...

Let's try loading a game.

 **[Load]**

 **[File 1: Error.]**  
 **[File 2: Error.]**  
 **[File 3: Error.]**  
 **[File 4: .]**  
 **[File 5: .]**  
 **[File 6: .]**  
 **[File 7: .]**  
 **[File 8: .]**  
 **[File 9: .]**

 **[Back]**

Of course, my parents scrubbed my access to my previous life or lives.

Useless.

Fine then. Let's play this game I am forced into.

 **[New Game + +]**

 _Achievement Unlock! Play Again, Once More. You can't be stopped by mere Death nor Completion of The Game. +10 PP_

My third playthrough then.

What in all the hell is PP?

Transition initiated.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

 **Load complete.**

Hssssss!

Blinding white... Argh!

...

...

What now?

 **Select /World/ or /World Mix/ to play through.**  
 **[Format] Designation : Year to be born or transported into.**

 **[Earth Prime : 1980 – 2000]**  
 **[Earth Alpha : (Select)]**  
 **[Marvel : (Select)]**  
 **[DC : (Select)]**  
 **[Animation(s) : (Select)]**  
 **[Game(s) : (Select)]**  
 **[Literature(s) : (Select)]**

Options with (Select) is a World that has convoluted Alternate Universes and Parallels. Hence, the need for the Gamer to specify selection.

That... was helpful. But wait, no restrictions on how many Worlds to mix?

 **Affirmative.**

\\\ Animations + Game + Literature + Earth Prime... All set to random.

I think, with my memories (because it's who I am now), I'd like Elder Scrolls Game System and _wait a minute_. How come I know these things and not where I lived?!

Curse the both of you!

...

And that FUCKING NEEDS AN ANSWER TO the question; Who are my /Real/ parents?

Screw them, for all I care they want me away so they can rut each other into whatever hell or heaven they can go to.

\\\ Elder Scroll Magic System + Fallout 3 + Fallout New Vegas Game Systems; Nasuverse Skill/Ability Sub System

Maybe I can put in some abilities from different worlds?

 **Skills and Abilities from different worlds are available through DLC like Dungeons and ####**

What? Ohh..kay. Finalize Selection.

 **Parsing...**  
 **Criteria acknowledged, please state difficulty.**

Ahhh, this is a hard one. I don't want to suffer, but I don't want things to be within my grasp in a snap.

 **Parsing...**  
 **Acknowledged, please wait while complying.**

Alright.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Have you ever felt yourself unable to control what your body is doing?

I do.

For EIGHT years. No, not really eight years, something of a random fast forward in the entirety of my being for eight years.

Which means, while my memory is spotty, I have been living as a somewhat rich sea urchin. My adoptive father got money, and we bounce from place to place to avoid certain people.

I'll start it from the beginning,

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

AAAAAAAAAARGH! MY EYES!

Being born.. It.. well, it's tough.

 _Achievement Unlock! To Be Born Again, Once More! Always say No to Instant Growth, Hello Natural Growth! +5 PP_

I felt the hands start to move and do something I can't clearly see.

And—wa—wait, where are you taking me? Shouldn't I be given to my moth— oh my go—that isn't my mother, is she? No, someone standing around from recently laboring is someone who hasn't been recently laboring at all.

Now where ah fuck.

I was thrown. Before I could even touch the ground, I heard a few loud bangs. I can safely assume my mother was someone important, was hiding whilst pregnant, went into labor but had been quickly found out and was now... taken care of. Just like what they—ow – did with me.

I felt another pair of hands take me. And, awh, the smell. I haven't even developed the proper sense of smell, but man, that smell is just awful.

On a closer look, now that he's stopped moving around like he's dancing and is now properly cradling me, it's a man.

"You're lucky I heard the commotion."

I blinked.

"Well, besides from Ana getting angry at me for taking another one like you.. I think you'll be fine. So, I name you... Jed."

It's a coincidence.. right? I'm not reliving the memories given to me, right?

"Er.. Jed... Uhhh.. Yes! Jed Crusoe."

Oh Thank God (or who my "fucking parent's" God is).

"Let's get you to your new family." He said, ducking into a tunnel like place.

Screw my low baby stats.

"Oh. Hey John."

"Tsk. You brought another one. Seriously man, where are you getting these kids? I think this better be the last one. Or I guess, Ana can't take it anymore than that."

The man, John, walked with.. the man carrying me. "I know, but, you just can't stand it when something wrong's being done right? This little fella was lucky he survived being thrown out of a third floor and into the grass outside. I picked him up before a few gunshots rang."

"What? Commies?! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! What if they followed you into here huh?!"

Oh shit. What did I do? Did I mess up on the /World Mix/?

"Relax. I took the annex."

I felt John glare at the man despite the dread that washed over my mind.

"You were gone for three hours Alex. Only THREE hours."

Alex, the man holding me, held me closer and smiled. "I know." He said before stopping and letting John open the door, I think, for us.

"You just compromised this hideout. And because of that, we had to move. Again."

"Alright. Take my cash for it. I'm sorry." Alex said, splitting of from John and taking a right to, I presume, where this 'Ana' is.

"Damn it Alexei, you know it isn't as simple as that."

"Throw enough money on the problem and it will go away... doesn't always work. Yes, I know that. That's why we're here. So, please John, use my money and find us another."

"Why are you like this John? That doesn't make sense! I—I think, this will be the last time you go with us.. And, and no, that stays with you." I swear, I can feel John pointing so hard at me even if I can't see him.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

And from there, I just basically got fast tracked. The whole world is in a 'war' of sorts. Maybe a Cold war, but it's worse than that. From the three years since my birth, I've gathered info from Alexei speaking with people.

The world almost went into a Nuclear War but miraculously ended up as nothing more than a few warheads, like two or so. Not the thousands they have on stock. Some say it was just a warning. Some say it was just the extremist groups of certain countries acting against each other due to conflicting views. You know, typical BS you can hear from games and from animes.

Still stuck as a three-year-old, I have nothing to do, so I try and tried to plan most of the time until I was four years old.

My body, still on forced auto-pilot struck a conversation with a fellow... I don't even know the term for us... I think it's, runner or something.

It went like this;

"Hi." I said, sitting close to the girl doing something on the dirt. Maybe she's trying to draw something.

"..." She continued doing what she was doing. She felt lifeless.

"Hey." I said, grasping her free left hand.

She stared at me.

"What you doing?" I said.

For some great idea in that lifeless figure of hers, she raised the stick and started poking my face...it went downhill from there.

I grabbed a ball of dirt and mashed it into her face. Retaliating with extreme prejudice, she grabbed two with her hands and mashed them to both my ears.

Quite scary, for a four year old kid. Then I saw a small upturn of her lips, I grinned (auto—pilot?). Both my hands went to her side and neck. I started tickling her.

Then she started laughing, giggling, and almost squealing in joy. I stopped to let her catch her breath.

"I'm Jed. What you?"

"Liz" she said, panting.

From that point it seemed to blur.

If you're ever wondering, who Liz is, she's just like me. Picked up by some female teenager when she was two and had been running ever since.

Just like me and Alexei, they're trying to cross the border from this place to some place that still eludes me. We're running out of place to hide and contacts to deal with. We needed to go.

Some random time, I heard Alexei cry. He just learned that Ana and the rest of the kids he rescued like me were dead. Worse, some were raped before being killed.

But for days I no longer want to count, we tried crossing. Alexei even drew some intricate plans based on patrols, cameras, and sensors. A ton of it. He even got us all three stealth boys each at each predetermined hidden locations and on our persons.

But to no avail, they always knew when we will try to cross. The silver lining, the four of us never got hurt besides some minor sprain.

And it all changed when...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

"Come on Jed, quick." Alexei whispered under the Stealth boy ozone effect.

"Sh." Roxanne shushed.

My _forced_ auto-pilot body complied.

Liz was already ahead. Scouting. I am having a feeling that Alex did not know of Thermal or Infrared. Only nightvision. But-

'Stop.' Liz signaled with a tiny snowball.

We did, and slowly but surely, we heard a high pitch sound akin to static but a bit lower to it.

Rox approached Liz and whispered, "Are those.. barriers?"

Oh. Oh no. Photonic Resonance Barriers. The same barrier used by the Enclave from Fallout 3 if I'm correct, also on Fallout New Vegas Old World Blues DLC.

But then, it only requires the correct 'resonance' to cancel it.

"Damn it." Alexei cursed under his breath.

I'm with you Alex. I can do something about this if only my body wasn't stuck on auto pilot.

"Sh." This time it was Liz who shushed us.

Then the alarm blared.

* **WREIIIIIII** —

"FUCK! Fuck stealth, run! Just like before! RUN!" Alexei shouted, grabbing me and Liz, Rox already leaving some sort of trap and started counter tracking our tracks.

Our stealth boys run out of juice. In synch, all of us activated the second one.

"We can't just run forever! They'll be opening that barrier just to chase us away!" Liz shouted as we ran for life.

Then the shots came whistling past us.

"Argh!" Rox exclaimed, her arm bleeding already.

She was quick though, already, she had started using one of the five stim pack we have on each of us.

"Set B and keep running!" Alexei commanded.

We went zigzag whilst not crossing anyone's current and previous path. Effectively making us look like spreading out to separate. But not really. We'd converge after a minute of sustained run then commence Set A – stop drop and roll on the nearby hiding places by the time we get to commence.

We haven't gotten that fa-

"Guhk!" *plop *plop

Two bodies dropped. Alexei on my front; neck gushing with blood and Liz on my back. My auto pilot body went forward. Not even looking back nor approaching Alexei, the man who fed and took care of me for eight years.

I know it was Liz who got shot besides Alexei.

And I can't turn back.

"Keep running!" Rox shouted as Alexei tried to suppress the gushing blood and injecting stims on the base of his neck.

Fuck this!

I willed my self to take control of my body. And I felt pain. _THEN_ I was shot. Thankfully, a graze on the thigh.

"Ghk..!" I stumbled to my knees. I felt dizzy.

Tried to stand but can't.

FUCK OFF!

And as if a block was lifted off my shoulder, I got control.

First thing I did was look back.

And saw no one.

Snipers. We were getting sniped. I cancelled the optic camouflage. I tried looking for Liz without giving away my body language to the sniper.

"Liz?!"

I heard a loud groan from my left.

Without another thought, I jumped to my right. Instantly sidestepping then rolling to my left and onto a leap. The bullet, thankfully missed me. I saw bushes. A grin tried to surface, I let it. I rolled and simultaneously pressed the stealth boy. Raking a few snows, from inside the bush, I gently threw two slops of snow. Spraying it away from the bush.

No one was chasing us. They haven't sniped Liz to death yet. Meaning no Thermal Imaging or Infrareds.

"Liz?" I whispered.

A hand touched me on my left thigh. I saw the blurred form of Liz.

"H- hey Jed." She said, a bit shaky. If not from the shot, I think from the cold.

"Get over here." I said.

She didn't resist and sat on my lap and deactivated the stealth boy. Thankfully, I now have control over my body.

\\\Stats

Jed Smith Cross  
Level 0 | (12.5%)  
HP: 91/100 Regen: 1/min| MP: 100/100 Regen: 1/min  
PP: 116 | SP: 10  
Str: 5  
Per: 5  
End: 5  
Cha: 5  
Int: 5  
Agi: 5  
Lck: 5

/

There's PP again. And I don't have Action Points. Maybe it's integrated with or into Mana Points? For now, let's follow a certain memory.

'Energy swirls from within, form unto a spin, flow like rising to sprout, then push up without; Create Dungeon.'

Everything went into silence. The now calming heartbeat of the girl on my lap beats, the only sound I can hear besides mine.

"What.. happened?" She asked, trying her best to stifle her voice.

"We are safe." I muttered trying to find her gunshot wound.

"It- it's over my tummy." I nodded and proceeded to take off her jacket, sleeves, and top. "I don't ha—phf another shirt."

I 'mmnn' and she just sat there as I took a look at the patch job she did.

The entry at her back, thankfully not the spine, indicated that it struck her left side kidney. Not really the stomach. Because if it did, then the spine was hit. Goodbye mobility, hello disability.

Checking her front again, I saw the gunshot exit. Meaning, no lead poisoning (no fragments). I breathe out a sigh of relief. Liz shook from it.

Right, it's still cold.

"You're lucky the bullet got out. Or, remember what happened to Rox?"

She winced.

"You won't do that to me, right?"

"I have to."

She looked scared; stuck whether she should stick with my warmth or get away in fright and suffer the cold.

"Just kidding."

"Y-! You meanie!" She buried her head in me.

Ahh, the advantages of being tall in your early years. I'm already at... I think, 5'3" and she's at 4'9", must be from all the running.

Oh, forgot her clothes.

I shook her a bit and got to dressing her back.

"What are we gon do now?" she asked, stretching her arms as I finish dressing her.

"Well, pop's backup plan says we go separate. We know the nearest stash. At least, he will draw the attention to his person. Or, you follow me after we sleep."

She just looked at me, glazed over something. Then, she just nodded. "Okay."

Feeling her need to sleep, I let her sit on her own as I scrape some snow and try to fix the inside of this convenient three feet high four feet wide and six feet long bush of a plot device.

Scraping almost two to three feet deep of snow and using said scrapes as a wall of sorts around us, I lied down and she scooted on top of me.

"You're on top? Aren't you getting cold?"

"But you're warm."

"Not a good answer. Come on, we'll sleep sideways. The stim should have made you sleepy enough."

She pouted but still tangled her body to me.

Let's wait for a few minutes for her to fall asleep.

As far as I know, I don't need to eat and I'm basically immortal. What with the game's logic that as long as I have full health (hp), I'm healthy. Unless, I got inflicted with statuses...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

That was what changed.

You don't know how that changed anything? Well, first I got control of my body. Second, I can create dimensional planes 'based' or on top of, within, and even below the world I'm settled on. Third, I've been gaining some skills or have been grinding skills while Liz slept on top of me.

Don't ask how she muscled her way on top. I won't tell either.

Anyway, I now have Cold Resistance. I now have it at level 31 from when I removed my clothes when scrolling through my Inventory. For grinding purposes of course.

...

Ahem.

Speaking of, Inventory, it turns out that I get Inventory thingamajig and not something that deals with weight. I got Inventory _Slots_. And the maximum number of stacks per slot is... G64.

I know right? Is that even a FUCKING NUMBER?! Who thought of that anyways?

Well, as long as I benefit from whatever it is, I approve of it.

Although the maximum number of slot I can have is limited by the half of the sum of STR, END, and AGI multiplied to 5. Currently, that would be [(5+5+5)/2]*5 and is equal to 37.5... decimal excluded.

Back to Skills and Abilities, aside from cold resist I now have Escape Dungeon at 19 and Create Dungeon at 19. It turns out that immediately escaping from a forming dungeon gives out higher experience rate. Vice Versa.

I have unlocked Skeletons, Zombies, Wraiths, and I think the next one will be Trolls or Goblins. Though I am yet to set foot inside them.

Moving on, I also have this useless skill, Stone—like stillness. And get this, it's at level 51. It's the skill for becoming statue like. Useful for camouflages and sneaking, useless on anything else. If I can use it besides that, well why not?

And now, the staple of all Gamers, Observe. Level 8. Active.

The best thing about it? You won't get a text wall, it only displays what you feel that you want or need.

Finally,

Meditation. Level 2. Active/Toggle. Recover HP & MP at [(SkillLevelx5)/100] per unit of Concentration; 100%: x10 multiplier, 71%: x7.1 mult, 10% to 1%: x1 mult. Default/Base active value of Concentration is 1%. Uncapped Concentration value. After Meditating, all stats are boosted by [(AllStatAvg/SkillLevel)*10] for [(SkillLevel + % modifier) x Length of Meditation] + [SkillLevel x 30 seconds]

Meaning I recover, 0.1 per second without concentrating. Though, the harder I do concentrate, the greater I recover besides my normal regen rates. And my SPECIALs are boosted by 25 for 2% of the time I meditated plus a full minute.

Imagine when I maxed out Meditation and my stats are around one thousand on average. That would be 100 per second of regen without concentrating and a boost of 10 to all stats for 100% of the time I meditated plus more 50 minutes.

It would be OP in even higher levels. Imagine if I focused on one stat and got it at ten thousand? Barring the unlikeliness of it right now, just imagine it... a +1000 to all stats!

 **Notice**  
 **System Update and Maintenance in Effect.**  
 **Please wait.**

Ah damn it. Was it the Hax that my Meditation is called? Or was it the Dangers of it almost touching the... Cultivation... System? What... what is this "Cultivation System"?

Ah well, no use knowing something I don't have memories of or nonexistent things in this World Mix.

 **Update in Progress.**  
 **Systems unavailable for : 3 Weeks**  
 **4 Days 23 Hours 59 Minutes**  
 **Thank you for your patience.**

Damn. Well, we can still escape using this Dungeon. Though I have to leave both Alex and Rox behind. Here's to hoping they can escape safely.

Now, time to move.

"Hey Liz." I nuzzled her.

"Nnnnn–... yes?" she asked, yawning as she did.

"We're going."

She turned to me and gave me the look.

"Liz, you know the plan. If one of us can get out of this place, then we HAVE to."

The stare became a glare.

"Please. I don't want to leave you too." I whispered to her ear in this cuddling position of ours.

And it seemed to have worked.

"O.. okay." She murmured with flushed cheeks.

I stood up and slowly pulled her up, our face close to each other.

"Uhh.. uh.."

I gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Come on."

With her dazed, I dragged us both back to where the barrier was. The great thing about it is, there are no power sources. And Liz, still dazed have not done anything but to follow on my tugging of her hands as we cross out of this place.

Just like that, everything stopped after crossing the barrier.

Training complete.  
Please await System Update via the Wait/Sleep Function.  
Thank you.

Everything around me fell into a cascade of colors... and then fade into black.

Even Liz, went away.

..

All of it was just a lie.

Nothing but a training simulation.

Fuck this shit.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I have waited. The hard way.

I did not use the Wait/Sleep feature, I spent it all floating in the darkness.

I spent it thinking things.

If I had played as it was, and if this really is my third or so playthrough, then I would have been bound to play as the Main Character. The Protagonist. So to speak.

And, if my suppositions are right, then I played as the "Not-So-Goody-Two-Shoes-But-Still-Good" kind of guy.

I think I should spend this playthrough as an "Evil-Goody-Two-Shoes".

 **Update finished.**  
 **Inventory Reworked.**  
 **Skills Reworked.**  
 **Gamer's System Integrated.**  
 **Thank you.**

No patch notes? Nothin- oh. There we go.

 **Inventory Stack per Slot limited to # of Slots available.**

Oh, so 37 stacks of 37 items. Not bad of a nerf. What's next?

 **Some Skill Levels are changed from numeric to alphabetical representation.**  
 **L = 001 – 100 | K = 101 – 250**  
 **J = 251 – 450 | I = 451 – 750**  
 **H = 751 – 1050 | G = 1051 – 1450**  
 **F = 1451 – 1900 | E = 1901 – 2400**  
 **D = 2401 – 2950 | C = 2951 – 3550**  
 **B = 3551 – 4200 | A = 4201 – 5000**  
 **S = 5001 – 6000**  
 **SS = 6001 – 7500**  
 **SSS = 7501 – 10000**  
 **EX = 10000 and above**  
 ***Does not apply to attributes. Only Skill Levels.**  
 *** + modifier indicates an additional of a fourth of the skill level range**  
 **L = 1 upto 24, L+ = 25 upto 49, L++ = 50 upto 74**

 **Some skills are nerfed.**

Ah, so instead of long ass numbers, we get letters. Great. I can't properly track my progress with a skill now. And some were nerfed. What an update.

Gamer's System Integrated into almost every facet of existence and beyond!

And here we go with all things Gamer. I can't even understand this part. I'm already living my life as a game. What more is there to integrate into?

 **Loading the World of Fallout 3 +**

A plus sign modifier? Did I do something with it on my previous playthrough?

What's that lig **–**

Agh fuck.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

'MY EYEEEEEEEEEEES!'

Fuking! Game! always raping my eyes with lights!

I woke up to some place with... wait a minute. This is the Simulation Station for Anchorage!

And.. did I just finish it?

 _Well done General!  
Please proceed to the Secured Storage Facility for the next Contingency._

Oh. I did. That's what it says on the screen.

If my memories are right, either I was stuck in this place when the bombs fell (or a few years before)... I was helping the Outcasts, or I just got here early.

 _You have completed the program in:  
201 years 5 months 2 days and 3 hours.  
Congratulations!_

So I was stuck here when the bombs fell. But, I wasn't here. Argh fuck it. I only have what, six years before cannon?

Now, how to get out of this egg shaped simulat- _green button for disengage_. I read the words.

I pressed it. With a hiss the thing opened.

I stepped out of the sim and instantly noticed something on my left arm.

A Pip Boy.

And it isn't something that is even in the game. Not Pip Boy 3000A or anything else.

It says Pip Boy 4000a. It has a flat screen as opposed to the later models, and it's interface seems to be using the Darnified UI Mod. And is using Holo Vectors to emulate haptic feeds.

Wait. Mods?

Oh shit. Let's hope there's no Mythic Deathclaws around here or anything from some guy's Mutant Mod or any scary shit from the Mods that make Fallout worse than what living it as real life already is.

Then, my body's coordination went FUBAR.

I vomited nothing but gastric juices then fell to my side. Good thing, there's a Handy Man Gutsy Variant that approached me.

"Good evening Sir! According to my sensors you are experiencing the lack of supplement as per your objective."

".. guuuurhhk! A– administer supplement."

"Affirmative. Please standby."

Heh. Standby? I'm writhing on the floor!

I didn't know how long the bot was gone for, but when it returned, it injected me something on my arm.

And now I'm starting to feel warm and had the vertigo out of m- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH!

GOD FATHERING MOTHER OF HOLY HEAVEN!

WHAT IN ALL THE ASS OF EVIL WAS THAT?!

"FEV DX—Strain Administration complete. Please standby on the simulation chair for the next four more shots."

Oh shit.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I was out like a light, and when I woke, everything seemed to be crisp. As if there were details my perception have failed to notice and my mind failed to comprehend nor interpret.

And—

 **FEV DX-Strain Integrated!**  
 **+Unlimited Cell Division**  
 **+26 HP Regen/sec.**  
 **+Increased Cell Radiation Resistance**  
 **+10 to all Stats. Lump-Sum.**  
 **+1 to all Stats per level.**

I am now apparently another Wolverine. All I would need would be the Adamantium Skeleton and any power that would let me control my bones to make claws. That specific Bloodline Limit from Naruto for example.

...

Great. So much unknown parts of my memories surfacing even when I don't want to.

Wait. Just to be safe. _Save game on Slot 6._

 **Save file successfully created!**

I sat up, the sergeant gutsy bot saluted me. "General!"

"At ease sergeant." But what the fuck did it mean by General? Five star General of the Army or just a four star General in rank? "Sergeant, what is my name, rank, current objectives?"

"Sir! You are named Jed Smith Cross, next in line to General Chase, reclaiming of the United States of America. Sir!"

Damn, since General Chase had died or is currently somewhere for unknown reason, I think I am now the General of the Army, and the one next in line for Presidency.

"Very well sergeant. What of our forces?" AND I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT BEING A GENERAL.

"We currently have 9 Gutsy Bots, 5 Sentry Bots, 50 Military Grade Protectrons."

Though a thought caught me, if I was General, why was I here running the Anchorage simulation? Chase would be the one addressing me in... Oh. Damn. I forgot the simulation stations have the cryostasis and life preservation functions. No worries then.

"What of the Pentagon?" But seriously, I don't know shit about being a general and taking the sim to prolong my life.

"Satellite Uplink has been nothing but static Sir!"

Ah shit. Maybe this base's satellite connection was closed by the Brotherhood of Steel?

Damn it, another problem. The Brotherhood of Steel are, if my memory serves right, an enemy of the State (assuming there's a state), and therefore must be given their due.

But so does the Enclave. Their try at Mariposa, the Oilrig, and the Ravenrock and Adam Air Force Base here in DC. Aaargh! Headaches!

No, that is not my mission. My mission is for adventuring, the powerplay is not a priority though it is welcomed.

"Where are my effects, gear, weapons?" I droned out, hoping I have some edge over either groups.

"Follow me Sir."

And the Gutsy Bot strode out the room, stopping at the doorstep waiting for me to get close.

Sitting up and stepping on the ledge, I saw a mainframe. "Sergeant, what is this?"

It hovered near me then spoke, "That Sir, is the AI of this base."

Hmm.. I connected the Universal port plug from my Pip Boy to the Mainframe.

#Salutations, General Cross.#

Let's hope it has sensors. "Copy yourself onto my Pip Boy."

#That sir, is a negative. Although much more advanced than it's predecessors, the Pip Boy 4000a lacks one component.#

Damn it. "And that is?"

#A fully functional Neuro Chip.#

"And where would I get this Neuro Chip?"

#At Big Mountain Facility.#

Oh great, so I get to go to Nevada and trigger the Old World Blues DLC.

"How about a Personality Matrix?" I asked, remembering about the Sink Personality Matrices.

The screen of the mainframe went into lines of code then ended for a minute, and it surprised me.

If it was any normal man, they would have seen a screen blurring with random lines of characters.

But me?

I can perfectly recall what had blurred past the screen.

Which is impossible for me and the machine; unless of course, CPDs.

Long story short, it had transferred a part of it's code patterns, a few hundred terabytes of it. Calibrated a few of it, while it was being transferred. And I can recall all of the code that flashed in the screen. No, what is more terrifying is that, this was severely missed in the Fallout 3 game. Lacking the proper identification, they have not utilized the FEV nor the AI or all the Bots currently running in this facility.

By my guess, this area was secured and the Outcasts on the Fallout 3 game had just used shaped charges to bring down the facility and only preserve the necessary locations. Or I am in a fic and the authors are messing with things I don't know. Nahh. Probably the Outcasts' fault. Convenient Plot Devices for the win?

"Is this satisfactory General?" Ughh, of course it had to be female.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"My designation i—"

"Name, not designation." I clarified.

"I'm afraid I don't have one general."

Hmm, how about we name her after Liz? ...Sounds great to me. "I name you Liz."

"Thank you General."

There's the general thing. Ah well. I can let it slide, assuming I really am a, _or_ the General of the Army.

"Now then, Sergeant, if you would." I said, standing up and waiting for the Gutsy bot to lead the way.

The bot went on, I followed and got stumped. It was just a few freaking meters in the game to go to the Storage room. I had to walk at a brisk pace and it took some time, twenty nine meters in approximation.

"Please speak in front of the terminal Sir."

The terminal has a mic? Oh well..

"General Jed Smith Cross." I waited for a few seconds then the doors opened. I stepped inside and the door closed on my back, the bot not following me.

And the storage room isn't a room. But a fucking Facility. The great thing about it? There are FIVE Winterized T-60f Power Armor. One weird thing about it would be the one in front of the five power armors.

Half—Encircled by the power armors, I felt that this armor is far superior than all the power armors I am seeing. I stepped closer and examined it with intense scrutiny.

The helmet is a bit reminiscent of Chinese (Hei Gui) Stealth Suit helmets but black. Though this one has lesser area on the eye pieces/lenses and seem to stop at a few centimeters above eyebrow level. It seems to be almost an inch away from the face if worn and looks tougher than carbon laced and platinum treated tektite glass, not to say that it also has its own rebreather and filtration system. An environment of its own.

It has the sleekness of the Chinese Stealth suit, though the wires that should be visible along the suit is nowhere to be found. The whole armor even has a rework of the ceramic plating, and I feel it is no longer ceramic. Running my fingers on the fabric even gave me a problem. It's really reeeally smooth. Knocking on the plates did not produce sound, scratching the fabric with my fingers, even placing my ears closer only to hear it produce nothing. I tried the matte black metal boots, tried is not the right word. I grabbed it, smashed it against the floor with all my strength. You know what I heard? A needle drop. And it wasn't even dented nor scratched or nicked!

AND I'M RUNNING ON FEV-DX!

That's it, whatever this armor is, I'm wearing it.

I took it off the stand and... found that it's very light. Maybe it's my new-found strength but it may also be due to the armor being made out of light materials. I took off the Pip Boy after having my biometrics scanned then proceeded to wear the suit.

After latching everything into place, I felt the whole armor whir. I almost panicked. Almost. Well, first this armor was stuck here for 200 years and now it can still run? Second, it's weird that I don't know of this. There's not even a single mod nor fan fic detailing this thing. Well, that was based on the memories given to me anyway.

The whirring stopped and I felt the suit constrict... no, maybe tighten around the entirety of my body. Like really stick to my skin, akin to wearing a thing or piece of gel like plastic on your fingers, except the whole body. Then the air. Ughh, it feels fresher than the unpolluted air of earth back in the days of old. Really old.

That was all good and dandy until I felt my whole back, spine to be exact, got pierced up from the sacrum until my axis or c2 spine. The pain... was... negligible.. who am I kidding, IT WAS SEVERAL NEEDLES PRICKING YOUR SKIN AND INTO YOUR SPINE! Of course it would be painful!

"Greetings, user."

Ah, dang it. AI, what more, this one's also female.

"I am General Jed Smith Cross, next in line to General Chase and subsequently, the President."

"Very well General Cross, systems show that you are... very healthy." Well, at least her voice is more natural. As if I was speaking to a singer. In fact, I think her voice closely resembles someone and I just can't put my finger on it.

"Can I attach my Pip Boy on this armor?"

"General," she said on a tone that suggest I was ignorant of the shit I'm wearing, "with this suit of armor, you won't need anything else."

"And why is that?" I asked, getting the feel of the gel that now translates everything that touches the armor as if it was my skin. Walking closer to the table where I left the Pip Boy, I think this armor really was meant to be worn once and never taken off ever again.

"Well, firstly this armor has the capability to assess and give medical evaluations just like a Pip Boy could, perhaps even better. Second, it has been made with Saturnite and Vibranium plates, and fabrics are woven with saturnite—vibranium alloy. Third, it has a camouflage for Thermal and Optical "sights". Fourth it can interface with any devices with nothing but proximity. Fifth, it has it's own self—sustaining power source. Next to that would be the Kinetic and Acoustic Dampeners and shields... There's more to say but there's me."

It placed a smile to my face. This AI, no, woman, is a bit prideful of herself.

Not only that, but Vibranium and Saturnite this far from the Big MT? Color me spoiled.

"You?" I asked, though I know she already knows the way I reacted from the heartbeat and change in chemical processes.

"Yes, _general_ ," she drawled, "Me. An AI made by... ah, I—ah, I can't... who's my creator?"

Tch, dang it. "Well, we can find it out on our travel, but let's get back to you."

"...Of course, me. An AI, made... to be capable of being a battle network by myself and still operate drones and various ships against any enemies with trillions of contingencies that we won't be discussing."

"How is this suit functioning without overheating? As far as I know, the Chinese Stealth Suit's only a ceramic based level 3c armor with sensors attached to an optical cloaking device. Thereby, no heat issues. But this suit, feels so light and has those ton of functions you've said. Without, over, heating." I won't let it go because magic, or in this case, SCIENCE! I need to know in case it gets damaged.

"That can be explained by the gel you had when wearing the suit. It is also one of the reasons why it can be invisible to thermal imaging."

I won't get anywhere with this. I grabbed the Pip Boy. "And?"

"The gel acts as the medium for neural responses or stimulants, as well as its composition allowing it to feed off the heat to produce sustenance with the waste products of the user's body. In this case, your dead skin cells, sweat, and breath, _General_."

Why is she, oh. I see. "What's your name?"

"Oh—I—don't have one. Not even a designation. Although the suit is named as Neural Enhanced Ballistic Anti-Radiation Thermal/Optic Standard Mk X in this case. If you weren't so _healthy_ , it would be a Neural Enhancer. And according to my files, this suit should have been made with Uru metals and should have it's own Hologram Emitter and Polymimetic Synthissue. But running the checks return that they aren't present. Oh, it's NEBARTO Stnd Mk. X for short."

HOLY

Cow,

Hologram emitter? Seriously?! If I'm remembering things right, with the Dead Money DLC... Activating one and placing a stealth boy on it is already a terror on the battlefield. Having it on your armor is a big YES! But damn, I don't have it. But, "What's the Polymimetic Synthissue?"

"Ever watched Terminator?"

Ah similarity on the name, partial similarity, clicked on my head. "Oh. That. Well, of course."

"That makes you a world slider then."

Ah crap. I fell into that one. But then, that would mean this Suit belongs to someone capable of at least jumping worlds. Why is it left behind here though?

"But that also makes you an otherworldly thing."

"I am not an object!"

Oohh, I struck a sore spot. "Sorry then." I said monotonously.

"Just do your thing and go."

I attached the Pip Boy and walked out. Though to my pleasure, the suit somehow morphed to allow the Pip Boy to settle on my arm.

"Ten Yottabytes? What is this, a 4000a?" The suit asked.

"Exactly," Liz replied.

Then things went silent as I went to address the sergeant.

"This place is, effective immediately, under lockdown."

"Understood Sir!" the Gutsy bot went to I presume, another part of the base where the system will be lock downed from.

I took the elevator.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

"Er.. it's... why are you two silent?"

"Two?" The suit asked in reply.

"Yes, Two. Liz, speak up."

There was no reply.

"Alright what did you do?"

"We... came to an agreement that we should combine our personality codes, and... and remove any distinctions that will identify each other as separate entities. With her being a Personality Matrix..."

Wow, autonomous much. "Then you are Liz."

"... yes." Was her weak and guilty reply.

"Cheer up. You are now my full pledged companion in this shit. When we get you a Synth, _if_ , I can get my hands on a Synth, let's see giving you a body."

"No!" She shouted, and with her speaking directly from the back and base of my neck, it hurt a bit on my sharp hearing.

"Why?" was my confused question. Because who wouldn't want to?

"This suit needs me, no amount of coding from anyone or everyone on this world can do what I was made to do."

Ah, the otherworldly origin. I stepped out of the elevator only for the outcasts step down the ramp and turn to me.

Crap. And Shit. In my face.

Liz went silent. There's a good thirty and so feet between us.

And I don't have a single weapon on me. I was so engrossed with things I left without a weapon!

"No one can hear us as of now, you can convince them of your rank. Or, you can decimate them all. Or we can use my abilities to hack those with targeting HUDs."

Well, no pain no gain.

"Do it."

"Enabling speakers, now."

I took a step forward and they all trained their guns on me.

"Soldier, why have you vandalized a State Property?!" I did my best to sound angered and a bit hysterical. "That suit of armor is more than you'll ever make in your life! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

One of them, and I hope it was Sibley, spoke. "We've got no damn to give about what you're saying! Stand down and we WILL shoot!"

"Shoot?! I am your GENERAL you GREEN PIECE OF SHIT!"

Thankfully, Liz showed on my HUD that she had hacked their HUDs.

I don't know how, but thank God it worked.

"YOU STAND DOWN, GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT FUCKING ARMOR AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED!"

They almost fired at me, keyword almost; when one of them spoke, gestured even, to stand down. "General.. Cross, we.. lost the war."

"AND THAT FUCKING MAKES ME THE PRESIDENT!" Damn, even I am surprised at the shit I'm doing. "Those Power Armors _given_ by Uncle Sam, funded by the VERY Citizens that worked for those armors to be a possibility you dare to _deface_ them and use it to intimidate me?! That is already an act of terrorism!

"Hereby, effective immediately, you are all to lock yourselves in that armor for eight hours."

Please, Liz, do the techno wizardry.

With loud hisses and clicks, I heard them clamor and shit themselves. While, they were not really locked, they lost the hydraulics and are stuck in place. Although it's only heavy as shit to move armor but still moveable. With 10 STR of course (they're on the 7-8 levels).

"G— g— general! You no longer have authority to an inexistent STATE!" I heard the prick that tried to subdue me earlier. And now he calls me General. I turned and walked back to the elevator.

Then I heard gunfire, even the sound of a laser rifle discharging. It set me to panic. But, I found myself rooted into place and Liz speaking to me with a toned-down volume. "Relax, you have three types of shield running off of a Self—Sustaining Stone of Pure Energy. The shields are Plasma Shields, Gamma Shield, and Scatter Fields Localized Personnel Shielding. Coupled with Kinetic Dampeners and Acoustic Dampeners, you're almost invulnerable to the 33rd century level of firearms. Even from Radiation."

"Oh, so that's it then." I spoke out loud, remembering the moment I smashed the boots on the metal floor of the facility.

The gunfire stopped. And I felt them shit themselves. I pressed the elevator button and let it move before I _dramatically_ turn towards them.

"Did you think, me, Army General of the United States of America, will be unprotected?" I can already feel them shitting themselves from the inability to kill or even incapacitate me. What with the shields.

I dashed with all the fuck I could muster and punched through someone, I hope it was Sibley, and speak, "As barbaric as the Communists are, I never shy away from a fist fight." By now, should I want them to become my soldiers or turn them to my cause, I'd be having them on their knees.

If dashing fast enough that they probably haven't seen me wasn't enough; me punching through a power armor should be.

I pulled out my arm, and heard someone stutter out Sibley's name, and smiled under my helmet. "Now, what you're all about to do is get out of the Armor and clean it. I don't care how, but if I return here and see that you are either missing, unfinished, or otherwise failing to comply, let us say me being a general that survived the Great War is the least of my feats." I spun on my feet and gave the now dead Sibley a good 45 that buried him and the armor into the concrete wall.

"Dismissed." I walk back to the elevator, finding a sentry and four Gutsy bots. "My weapons?" It looks like Liz had already ordered the bots.

A Gutsy Sergeant approached me and gave me the equipment while saluting, "Sir!"

I gave a nod and it returned into it's normal hovering level. "Set current objectives, these green pieces of shits must finish scrubbing the armor they vandalized by the time I get back from mission." I said, pointing towards the Outcasts.

"Mission Objectives established." The sentry bot spoke.

"And if you tried fighting back, I suggest you better run away now." Then I walked up the ramp, not minding the shit that was happening as I felt them scour through their supply for cleaning materials.

Time skip anyone?

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

The moment I got out Bailey's Crossroads, Super mutants greeted me.

The Gamer Notifications went off somewhere along the line. For not one notification popped up.

Oh it was bullshit. But I had the moment to try my gun. It's bullets... the same size as BBs, made with steel and goes beyond Mach 1.

A Full Auto Gauss Rifle – Custom. I don't know who did it but he or she was a genius. The moment I fired it at a super mutant overlord, it's head exploded, but when I tried to reload, I saw that it was an Arc Reactor that was powering it. Me trying to reload had only removed the panel cover for it. Then I pointed at another charging me down and pulled the trigger. It wasn't even overheating! I pointed at another, pulled, point, shoot. POINT, SHOOT. IT WAS MADNESS! AHHAHAHAH!

My killing spree went on as I proceeded to Megaton.

Along the way, I ran out of bullets. Steel BBs. But Liz mentioned that any scrap metal that I find, just stick it on the stock of the gun and the Nanites will do the rest. Oh, and apparently, my suit has nanites and are responsible of repairing any damages to the suit. HA! No more pesky search for the same kind of suit just to repair it (Like in the fucking game). I only have to find some Saturnite alloys or metals, that means Old World Blues, Wait for me!

Walking with glee, I ended up in front of the Citadel.

I shrugged. "Soldier. Open this makeshift gate at once."

"We do not open the gate to outsiders." Was the reply, it was a Paladin named Bael, I think.

"Sentry, explain to this soldier his recent action." I motioned for the sentry bot.

"Insubordination, General Cross." It answered back. "Was that you, Liz?" I whispered. "no." she answered back on my HUD.

"It looks like the Sentry still recognizes me after 200 years (it's impossible). Open the gate." I commanded. The one on my left side went into her radio. "If you won't open it, I will open it myself. But remember the punishment for Insubordination." I said, while thinking of _stats_.

Everything slowed down.

\\\Stats

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Choose one, and only once:**

 **+1 SP**  
 **+1 PP**

Hmm.. Since, every level I gain a stat (FEV); Perk Points it is.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Choose one, and only once:**

 **+1 SP**  
 **+5 PP**

PP!

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Choose one, and only once:**

 **+5 SP**  
 **+5 PP**

PP!

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Choose one, and only once:**

 **+1 SP**  
 **+5 PP**

Ah— shit. That was a +5 SP. DAMN IT! No more rushing. PP.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Choose one, and only once:**

 **+1 SP**  
 **+5 PP**

PP.

\\\Stats

Gamer  
Jed Smith Cross, Level: 5 (10%)

HP: 750 Regen: 31.5/s  
AP/MP: 210.00 Regen: 5.00/s

Inventory: 150 Slots  
PP: 137 | SP: 10  
Str: 25  
Per: 20  
End: 20  
Cha: 20  
Int: 20  
Agi: 20  
Lck: 21

/

I earned SPECIAL Point from doing what? Ah well, if it's not broken don't fix it.

Five SP to STR.

I burrowed my fingers into the sand, weak concrete, and grasping the whole makeshift gate itself... I lifted it up with my left arm.

Giving a slight upwards push, I stepped in, and left that Bael shit to gawk and try to warn them of the intruder and fail to stop me when their hydraulics stop working. I was then greeted by a whole lot of people. I'm seeing about two hundred or so people doing their things, but what caught my eye was the Elder who was doing something near the middle of the courtyard. Maybe routine appearances or checkups on training exercises and the like, I don't know, really.

"And who might you be?" Owyn Lyons asked.

"General Jed Smith Cross." I announced.

A needle was found from the Haystack as it seems. Everyone stopped.

"Well, then, General we are—"

"Insurrectionists under Maxson, I know. But if recent intelligence is true, then, as the next in line for president, I will have to sweep it with an Amnesty. But of course, I still have to swear my oath."

I felt the stares, the "bullshit" they think that I am spewing. I began walking over the hatch for Liberty Prime.

"Right under me is the work of Robert Edwin House and General Atomics. Though there were issues with the Energy routing, it is fully functional. His name and designation is, Liberty Prime."

They might be thinking that there is a spy amidst their ranks or that I am a very well-informed conman. Or that the Enclave had finally made some proper action. Anything really, it's quite evident from their body language.

Wait. Since when had I been able to do tha— "Then, you must prove it is functional." Sarah said.

Ah, Sarah Lyons. The Blonde Martial Beauty of the Brotherhood. I have to disappoint you all a bit more.

I touched the middle of both hatch panels and started to slide them open. I was a bit shocked on what happened.

It slid like I was using a sliding door.

With a shrug, I jumped down onto Liberty's Shoulder.

And I think that I can't do squat about this thing. They Probably messed up the AI and Sub Systems. Eh, worth the try.

"Liberty Prime, activate. 2147-Anchorage Is Approaching." And I don't even know where this knowledge came from. Maybe from the Simulation?

Liberty sprung into life, as if standing on attention. With great tremor, he spoke in a loud booming voice, "Liberty Prime is online. Systems Nominal, Weapon Systems Offline. Mission: The Destruction of any and all Chinese Communists." His visor flashing as he speaks.

Then, without pause, he continued. "Voice module online. Audio functionality test initialized. Designation: Liberty Prime. Mission: The Liberation of Anchorage, Alaska." The sounds reverberating through the laboratory.

"What are your orders, General?" he asked standing in attention.

Meanwhile, me, standing on his shoulder, "At ease soldier," I looked up, "Is that proof enough you unloyal dogs?"

I felt Sarah's irritation and grumbling from Liberty's shoulders. But looking down, I can see a stunned collection of BoS Scribes. Specially the head scribe.

"Liberty, your initial directives are hereby revised. Nuclear Destruction has befallen America."

" **IMPOSSIBLE**!" He... shouted, this level of immersion is shocking me. Not minding the ringing in my ears, and I think I am now shouting, "You Are Hereby Ordered To Stand in Guard and await further Orders."

"Acknowledged." He said in a grim filled voice.

I jumped down to some 10 meters down onto the Laboratory floor. Of course, I could've turned around and walked down into the mid—floor platform on Liberty's back... It's more awesome this way.

One awesome super hero landing later, I found myself stared at in awe with vindictive glares at the same time.

And who wouldn't? Someone walks into "your base" then assumes control as if he owns the place, again, who wouldn't?

"We believe you, General."

I whispered to Liz to cut speakers and spoke, "Liz, please tell me you've made Liberty our Ally?" Then adopted a thinking pose, to prevent suspicion.

"Well ahead of you, _General_." Why is she always drawling out my rank? "Speaker configuration. Set some head and hand gesture to indicate I want to speak."

"I already have that in effect, you can speak anytime you want and address those who you want. I'm connected to your nervous system, remember?"

"General?" the elder spoke.

"...Keep everything as it is. I'm making you the Advisor to the State; your, Brotherhood is now to be recognized as a Private Military Company in aiding the State to preserve one of it's facilities."

I was about to speak again when Liberty Prime's booming voice warned us of the impending doom.

"Satellite Targeting Systems detected. Analysis of Communist transmission pending...

Warning! Warning! Red Chinese Ballistic and Nuclear Orbital Strike Imminent! All personnel should evacuate to safe distance immediately!

Warning-!"

The whole place shook, exploded even.

And I am forced to take in the scene unless I load to a previous game.

Cursing the MOTHERFUCKING EVENT, I _Load Save File Slot 6._

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

The transition was instant. Not minding the things that I could do with this Game Feature (Save/Load), I did everything in rapid succession. I did not dawdle.

I quickly put on the NEBARTO Stnd Mk. X, grabbed all the Winterized T-60f Power Armors, the Full Auto Gauss Rifle – Custom, an offspring of M4a1 and AK5c; M5AKc, two Van Der Waals Weapon Straps, Jing Wei's Electro Shock Sword, a Gauss Hand Gun, a few frag and plasma grenades and mines, and everything else that I can get my hands on (power armors get into my inventory of course).

I ordered all the bots to activate lockdown, with only me being able to lift the lockdown, and subsequent ordering of all the fifty Protectrons to clean up and begin topside base reconstruction.

Killing the Super Mutants in my way, I met the Outcasts on the Metro Station, the escalators to it to be more specific. The same proceeding happened as was before, though this time I made them join me _after_ they have cleaned the Power Armors. Yes, I punched Sibley and made him and his armor a part of the rubble.

Getting out of Bailey's Crossroad I proceeded like a loose cannon. Anything that I can kill without repercussions was killed (only super mutants, nothing else).

My path this time, led me to Megaton. The city with an undetonated Bomb in the middle of it and was made from Aircraft Debris and a few tons of scrap metals. It was rusty but sturdy. Enough to survive a scratch from a Deathclaw, though not enough for a continued one.

Accessing the Level Up screen, I got the same EXP as was before, but the +5 SP did not show. Though the +5 PP was there. _Save, Slot 7._

Dismissing the following notification with my hand, I entered. Almost immediately, I got Lucas Simms to let me deactivate the bomb. Though it is still radioactive, the igniting agent nor the components for starting the Bomb will never be found. I directly went up to Moriarty's Saloon and checked to see if Burke was there. To my surprise he was there, the usual happened as was with the game, he invited me and then sales talked me to detonate the Bomb I just defused. I shot him then and there.

Tossing a few hundred caps to Moriarty as well as giving Simms the Fusion Pulse Charge, got the matter solved. I went around the town and used my loot of scrap metals, wonder glue, abraxo, fission batteries, and a hammer to fix the damn water leaks. Heh, dam(n).

I earned quite a few weird looks, but me fixing their damned water filtration system made them shrug it off. Finishing them, I went to Walter, the resident and only mechanic (not including Moira), to talk about what I just did. I forcefully got shoved with a few hundred caps, but not after donating a few scrap metals. After that, I went to Craterside Supply.

Entering the place, I got dumbfounded.

Moira Brown from the game was not given justice. The one I'm gazing at right now is... Beautiful. The contrasting Austere look her face gives and her cheery personality... Her red hair tied into a hurried bun. Not to say of her body. If it really was possible, I'd say she was a Synth.

Casting Observe on her... proved that she was indeed a Synth. A powerful synth at that. But a Generation 6 Synth? Someone Omnipotent had been messing with things. And let's hope they were my parents, because if not, then I am treading on dangerous waters..

"Hi! Don't mind the smo—*cough*–ke *cough*." Came Moira's cheery voice.

I took a quick look at my left, and saw that no, she has no guard, then back at her. "Uhh, I was hoping I can get a few steel scraps."

She waved through the smoke in an effort to dissipate it. I honestly don't know what to say, I'm pretty much stunned. And I will be turned on later if not during our conversation.

"11 caps each handful I can give you." She said, turning and pulling a sack of it, further proving that she is a Synth. Because that sack seems to be over fifty kilograms. And she got it as easy as touching it and pulling it like a paper. "How many would you like?"

"... 5?"

"Okay, here you go! That'll be 55 caps."

I tried to hand her 55 caps.

"Thanks."

"I'm Smith by the way. Who're you?"

"Moira Brown! Inventor, Tinkerer, and General Genius of Junk. One person's junk is another's treasure you know?"

Maybe my Junk can be your treasure? Hehe. "O—Oh, Alright then."

"Say," she began, "Are you available right now?"

I almost choked on air (I have filtration system), "Wh- what?"

"I mean, I'm hiring people. I want to know if you're available right now as a research assistant." She replied.

"Oh. Y-Yes." I caught her giggle for a bit.

"Great! Now, let's have you do the first job! I'm researching about the wasteland and how to survive it right now, well, making a book about surviving it! A Wasteland Survival Guide *gasp*, that's a great title!"

What do I say?! "That's a great thing. Can help lots of people." Haaah? What am I saying?!

"Right?! Now, I have theories that I need verification. And you, my lovely assistant, you have to gather the information first hand. What do you say?"

"...sure?"

"Great! for the first chapter I need you to do three things. First is to visit the Super—Duper Mart for supplies, see if there's anything to scavenge. Second, I need you to contract a radiation disease, maybe use the Pip Boy to make sure you get over 600 rads. And third, go to Minefield. I know, I know, it's suicide. But I need you to travel to the playground in there and bring me back a souvenir!"

"O—Okay."

And I promptly left. I feel like a teenager. Again.

Arrrrgh! That was embarrassing! Fuck fuck fuck! I'm already old enough, over 200 years old at that, why am I like this?

I ran out the gates.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I finally collected myself after killing off raiders, looting their bodies and the Super—Duper Mart for Food and Medical Supplies. I even got a robot now following me back to Megaton. I'd want to drop off the loot with Moira, and I really want to sleep. My shoulder's killing me. And it's already 2031H. And the town's having a lot of traffic when I left, chances are, I can't rent a room for the night.

But, just then, Lucas bumped into me. "Hey, there. 'was lookin' for you."

"Me?"

"Well, word around town says you've fixed the water leaks. Add that to your defusal of the Bomb, killing someone who tried to rig said Bomb, and donating scrap metals to use for the water station... On behalf of Megaton, we'd like to give you your own..."

Please, be the house, please be the house, please be the house.

"...Weapon." Damn. Too good to be true. I accepted the gun, surprised that it looks very... sleek. "That gun you're holding is something we haven't been able to use. Only Moira got it working from it's damage." It looks like a heavily modified Tri—Beam Laser Rifle. I stuck it to my lower back.

I'll check it out later.

"Thanks."

He went back to patrol. I resumed my walk towards Craterside Supply.

I knocked on the door then entered, holding the door to let the _very_ slow Protectron to enter. "Back so soon?" Moira greeted me.

"I... I have a present for you. From the Super—Duper Mart." The Protectron, fortunately, entered as soon as I said those words.

Moira gasped. "My very own Protectron.. Aww, thank you."

Well, not that she doesn't have her robots. She owns two, but those two were used as security. One at the gate. The other at the town armory. This one's more of a test subject.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" she asked with merry.

"Well, I was having a party with raiders when this robot here jumped out of a cake. But of course, there were food and med supplies aplenty. It was probably from the raiders using it as a base and supply storage of sorts."

She adopted a thinking pose, then, "Oh, well, what do you know? I'll just take it off your mind and write that down. I'll be waiting for the next one!"

I want to sleep though, "Is there anything I can do to get a bed?" I blurted out, stopping my sagging form and slowly stand at attention from what THE FUCK I JUST SAID

"Oh, well, you can go upstairs. But it's a sofa. I usually don't sleep too much. And I haven't found some scav team to get me some proper bed."

"Thanks." I said, going upstairs and to the sofa immediately near it.

AhhhhhH! Shit shit shit shit why am I sleeping over here?!

I lied down on my left side.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

He was dying, and these pesky Flirxwy had dealt a fatal blow. Him, a being that had the power to create a universe, bested by a race from another dimension. All for the sake of using his remains to advance their race.

Naturally, as all sapient beings do, he fought back. Almost won, even. But a Kamikaze was all it took to stagger his Quantum Cortex, that led to decay of his Identity Core, his Consciousness have been slipping in and out of focus. He needed to find a veritable stopgap to recuperate.

Reaching out and stretching his... entirety, towards distant dimensions to escape and scour for suitable parts— he stopped. Sensing something that can very well repair, no. Upgrade his entirety, even.

He grasped it with all his remaining Strength.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

 **!WARNING!**  
 **Foreign Cosmic Entity approaching.**  
 **!WARNING!**

My eyes snapped open to a frozen Reality. The loud blaring got me up and the message of impending doom have solidified the dread that came with my forceful wake—up.

 _Suggestions?_

 **Sacrifice Gamer's Mind and Body**

 _Will it hide me?_

 **Hide and also prevent the repeat of related events.**

 _Will the Game—_

 **Few components of The [Gamer] Power will remain.**  
 **Any interfacing with it, however, is null besides:**  
 **Inventory and Save/Load System.**

 **Even then, there will be no HUD to assist with these two functions.**

That was all I would ever need. I have the Pip Boy to rate my Physique and Quest Tracker. My NEBARTO Habit has a HUD itself, perhaps the most sophisticated of all. What with it almost being similar to Iron Man's from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (without the sciencey stuff of course).

 _Sacrifice._

 **Side Effect(s);**  
 **Intense Radiation**  
 **Crippled Limbs**  
 **?**

 **These are necessary to create a "glitch" in your Identity Core.**  
 **Thereby differentiating you from the Gamer that was you and the you that comes after Equivalent Exchange.**

 _Set system to acquire SP every two levels and distribute it across my SPECIAL at 50%:5%:10%:5%:10%:15%:5% respectively.  
Set system to acquire PP if SP will not be selected, in case a third option comes up give priority if it will not give negative effects._

 **Confirming command(s).**

 _Proceed._

Then I lost consciousness.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

It was 3 AM when Moira went upstairs to try and sleep, hopefully she wakes up late and not the usual time of 6:00AM Sharp. Then, she remembered that she let that Stealth Suited guy sleep on her sofa. Maybe, she could send him off now?

Ascending the flight of stairs, she heard the tell—tale signs of radiation. Namely, a ticking Geiger counter from a Pip Boy. She rushed above only to see said guy out of his suit and glowing intensely, lost in thought.

"How'd you get irradiated?" She asked.

"Oh. Hey there. I... I'm too tired to be snide, that and I'm glowing with radiation."

She took note of his quip for later, "You didn't answer my question." She said, drawing out tools from her waist pouch.

"My Pip Boy went wrong." He replied, gesturing to the bruised left arm.

She noted that this particular Pip Boy was very rare, or a customized one, and has the capability to produce high amounts of radiation when it breaks down or something goes wrong with it. Then noticed that said arm was mangled, and so too were his legs. The only limb that looks like it was fine was right arm. It's even a wonder how he can sit upright and move his left arm.

"That looks painful, how did you even move from the sofa to the floor?" 'And how did this even happen inside here?' Was the question she let go.

"Oh, that was from last night."

"How?"

"Well, I don't know. But my only solace right now, is thinking about inflicting this pain on people that are standing around and has medical experience."

Storing that particular quip too, she sprang into action. She ran down to the refrigerator by the counter and got back up. A few seconds, she returned upstairs with a few supplies.

The good thing is that, he was already on his underwear, the bad thing was that Moira did not use any Med—X or Morphine to ease the pain of cleaning the wounds.

After injecting Stims on his crippled limbs, she began concocting her home brew anti—radiation solution.

"Hmm... Okay, little brahmin milk, a couple of magnets... and maybe a few happy thoughts..." She murmured as she held the jar for him to drink.

"Ugh, that was horrible! What else did you put in there?" He exclaimed, regretting his act of drinking the offending solution.

"Rad Away and some secret ingredients!"

"I—I think I'm get...ting.."

*Thud*

He fell asleep.

She began observing him... after placing him on the sofa of course.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Nnnnnghhhh...

Headache. It hurts, especially with when everything seems to be swimming and you don't have a grip on your balance.

"You're awake! Great!"

Damn. Wasn't I almost naked last night? Or was that just this morning?

And I still am.

I stood up.

—...Tried.

Moira caught me though, but... well.. "...hi." My face was dangerously close to hers, I don't care if I am in a fic or some literary work, I approve of this no matter the embarrassment I get.

"Hi!" She replied back as she set me upright on the sofa. "Sooo~ about earlier today, something might have... mutated you. But it's okay! It a good mutation. It helps you stave off the early effects of radiation."

"Oh...kay."

"Your limbs are also fully healed!"

"thank you." Stupid! Say something, anything! "Uhhhh, I'm gonna be straight with you. I like you. And I like to be in a relationship with you..." Please don't think bad of me, please don't scream, please don't go hysterical or something!

"Sure!"

OH GOD NO! P—wahat?

"What?"

She kneeled on one leg in front of me, our eyes on level. "I said yes."

"If I could move properly right now, I would be squeezing you!" I said, trying to hold back squealing like a girl due to happiness.

Hey, I was a single man for, I don't even know how long but, years. Even to the moment Truck—chan decided to brutally end my life. Forgive me for not being _controlled_ or whatever I was supposed to be acting. I'm really happy, take your shit awaaaa—Aaaaaand, Moira stripped her overall.

Had I mentioned that she's very very veeeeeeeery hot? Those curves, I will literally kill for them. Especially her way of being herself despite the... circumstances, here in this /World/ and in the Fallout 3 game.

Clad in nothing but her undergarments, she lied on the sofa. Opting to rest her head on my lap. "Don't wake me!" she cheerily requested then proceeded to go out like an offed light.

Damn. I have a boner from when she kneeled and did a face to face with me. And I still do. Her cheek's already resting on it! Why must you torment me?

Oh no, don't move. Don—!

Nnn~

...

...

Did I just moan?! Moira please don't rub the back of your head against my junk.

I tried to stop her with all the strength I have.

It ended up with me giving her a pat.

She.. she seemed okay with, nope, it feels like she's elated.

Let's... hope I can survive until she wakes up. While I get to chastise my raging thoughts about her. It's.. It's been a weird day. _Save Slot 7._

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Life in this apocalyptic wasteland is... very short. Dangerous, so to say.

There are factions, settlements, and groups of people that seem to want to have a slice of the pie and are constantly in war with another. The Enclave, Super Mutants, Ghouls, Raiders, Slavers, Cannibals, and other reclusive groups of people that shoot first, questions never. (Caesar's Legion with the NCR, I think.)

Because, as the game of fallout always ends with; War, war never changes.

Let us take a closer look of what recently happened.

I woke up to a facility, having completed some sort of simulation, then proceeded to commandeer the Pentagon (now Citadel). Activated Liberty Prime, then got bombarded with Orbital Payloads.

Prime suspect (heh) for that would be, Henry Eden. The ZAX AI on Ravenrock. The Enclave won't waste the remaining two Payloads for some seven hundred or so enemies when they outnumber them. No, they knew about Liberty Prime. It might be possible due to Eden still being alive when I activated Liberty. Because, just like in the game, Eden was dead when Liberty was _then_ targeted with the Orbital Payload.

Case solved then. Activate Liberty _after_ Eden and the Adams AFB has been dealt with.

Now onto more pressing matters.

The woman whose head was in my lap, for the past 4 hours, had probably accepted my... proposal (if you could call my lame ass to be proposing at that time) due to life in the wastes being... short. You need to find happiness as early as possible, because life... life in the wastes is cruel. I am not saying that her accepting of me is bad (for me) but, she's a Synth.

Am I quoting things from Skyrim? Argh—no use thinking of that. She's ageless. And I don't know how long she had been alone in here. Maybe a few decades. Maybe two centuries. I don't know. But if she readily accepted me... it means something right?

Oh, she's waking up.

"Nnnn~ Good morning!" She greeted me.

Replying with a smile, "Morning." I said.

"So, can you move?" She asked, standing up and checking my body.

"A bit, yes."

"I'm hungry. Want to eat?"

Oh yes please, I'd prefer if it was you! "Uh—sure."

GAH! Fuck! Raging thoughts away

MOV—!

She stood, then tried to sniff the air. "Ugh, I need a bath." Then she went near me and sniffed (it sent shivers down my spine!).

"And... yep! You too~"

That... almost broke my mind. Not a month into our relationship, I already get to bathe with her.

She snatched me from the sofa into a bridal carry. It's embarrassing but... I'm loving her efforts. We took a bath on the one right after the stairs on the ground floor. It... well, I... was sporting a huge boner during the entirety of it and she just gave me a sultry look while we—she scrubbed my body. And yes, I am wondering if she was tempting me. But, thankfully I had restraints and we finished taking a bath. Her sultry smile never went away because... you guessed it, we are still naked and she's preparing the food now as we speak.

It's weird. And I don't know if it's good or not. I mean, she's already taking care of me! We're not even _old_ yet. Assuming we will get to that point, what with her being a Synth and me having the fully functional FEV-DX strain in my system.

The breakfast we shared was brahmin steak.

And she even set it all up like a date! Steak, wine, candles (I don't know how she got them), and the whole shebang! (heh)

Am I the woman in this relatio—absolutely NOT! I will not be referred to in that way!

Though... I'm liking what she's doing.

"Soooo, I think I'll have my movement back this night..." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh stupiiiiiid Smitth! There are better ways to start a convo!

"Really? That's great! Though I wonder if I should open today..." Is she asking me if I want to spend time with her?! Wo—ah—uhh... GRAAH!

"Wo—would it be bad if you don't?" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Nope! Not really~" I WAS BAITED! BAITED I TELL YOU!

"Uhhh.. Then—uhmm what are the plans for today?" I just had to open my mouth! Thank you, Gamer's Mind (I don't have it, the imprint of it; yes), for giving me a façade of control even if my thoughts can never settle!

"Spend it with you~"

...

...

Oh god, I feel like a tomato!

I heard her chuckle or giggle, somewhere in between. "You're not experienced are you~?"

"O—of course I'm not! This... is my first time in a relationship."

"Well! So do I." Wait, really?

"Really?"

"Yep~!"

"Ohh.."

"Cheer up!"

"Ah.. no, it's not that I'm feeling down, I think I am... I should tell you something about me."

"Oh! Oh! Me too!"

Is she about to tell me of her being a synth? "Moira, first, thank you."

"You're welcome~"

"And uhhh... I am General Jed Smith Cross, from before the bombs fell.."

*GASP* "REALLY?!" Please don't go ballistic on me being old. Please?

"Y—yes...?"

"Ooooooh, I must know how you survived this long! Quick, story time!" Thank God.

Relief washed over me but I feel we should finish this breakfast turned date, it's too early for a steak and wine... wait, what time is it?

Taking a look at my Pip Boy, I finally knew that Moira had been taking care of my body for two days. And that it's 2317H (what the fuck is happening?).

"Alright. But, I don't have my memories of before the war. What I do know was that I was preserved in a simulator for 200 years. While I was thinking it was just 8 years." Well, I'm not really sure about that, but that's what I've experienced.

"That's.. a short story. Very short." She commented, and I felt stumped.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. Not everyone is a good story teller."

"... what about you?"

"It won't be as interesting as yours..."

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

It was at night that I first woke up.

I don't know the date. I don't know who I am.

No memories to call on to, nothing to use. Instincts, yes.

Looking around me, I saw I was in some kind of place ravaged by a conflict. Little did I know that it was a conflict concerning the whole world. Coming to a stair, I realized I was an office building of sorts. So I went down. Nothing of note happened until I got out.

I saw the Capital Wasteland. I even saw a Super Mutant Behemoth fighting an Albino Radscorpion. But it all got to me. I was there, with nothing else to do (I don't know what to do), dazed by the possibility of me staying alive. So, I ran.

I never knew how fast I went, but I saw a crash site. A Jet carrier crashed due to a Nuclear Bomb. Back then, I never knew about the effects of radiation. Because something had been on my focus, the whole world was—has finally went ballistic (nuclear) with each other.

So, I went to setting up inside the cockpit of the jet carrier (I think).

I barricaded myself with metal sheets from the plane itself. The windows, the door, everything. Thankfully, there were still supplies. I thought that maybe because they think the bomb might go off, that they avoided the place.

Despite the fact that a part of me thought so too, I still needed to survive.

I went to sleep then.

The next thing I knew, a loud clanging sound was hurting my ears that I got forced awake. Arming myself with one butter knife and a fork, I peered through the thin barricade and found that the whole place had been renovated overnight (it wasn't).

Then I got out, sneaking all the while.

I found out that, I was asleep for a long time. Because when I asked around, they said that the small settlement they have was built a few years ago (the walls were not yet as good as the one right now).

I asked why they haven't touched the cockpit part of the plane (the one where I was hiding), they said that they had enough to work with and that it was prone to falling down and into the bomb. So, they did not touch it, instead, they built a supporting structure for it and use it as a decoration.

I asked if I could build my own house under the cockpit. No one argued or accepted. Though no one had also even rejected nor complained.

So I built myself one good shelter for the day, borrowing tools from people. And that was when I found my passion for tinkering. With the sun still high in the sky, I've already finished and got myself a fully functional refrigerator. Well, a repaired one at least. Then, I tried fixing a radio. I finished. I looked for another thing to do, I got a cherry bomb (a toy for kids I think), a lunchbox, a bottlecap, a sensor module, conductor, and an electron charge pack and I have made myself a prototype of a Bottlecap Mine.

Then, I went and made a deal with someone to give me a bed. I got one, but it's a sofa (the one upstairs). I got them to haul it inside my house and then paid them off. I placed a closed sign on my door even barricaded it just in case, then went to sleep.

I woke, sat up groggily and saw everything... as if there was a certain element that I haven't seen or touched, or tasted, or heard, or smelled. I opened my door to go outside, then a repeat of my sleep on the cockpit (that is, as of now, above my house) happened. I was asleep for a few years... The people of Megaton (I was surprised that the place now had a name), never even knew me. Some claim to remember me. And thanks to their good nature, they left my house alone all the time.

From that day, I tried to sleep as little as possible but enough so that I'll still have my energy.

I tried trading with people and caravans hoping to help with my talents of tinkering with junk, then, the Craterside Supply was born.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

"And here, we are."

Not interesting she says.

But, that.. is a bit scary. Her sleep that is. Let's hope that _that_ was her body adjusting to the wasteland. And not a disease or... Can she even get sick? Wait that's not the point. "... I don't know what to say. But I think it's good that I met you... How long did you think you were asleep?"

She titled her head in thought, "Maybe a few years, I still don't know how I did that."

"Have you tried..."

"Experimenting?" She finished my suggestion.

"Yes."

"Nope! But soon, now that I have an assistant to perform _tests_ on my body~" her words sent shiver down my spine. I tried sipping the wine. "We can start now~" I spluttered the wine.

"Wa—wha—what are you saying?!"

She laughed, "Aww, you make me want to tease you even more." She said with a happy (see Grinning) pout.

"I... I think we should finish up."

"Okay~"

I finished eating (using only my right hand) and she took the plates to the sink (it's next to the bathroom). And I had to suffer the pleasure of watching her cheerily do the dishes, naked. My raging boner doesn't help.

But, I think I should try moving. So I stood.

That blunder led me to falling on my right side. *blam*

Moira's reaction was instantaneous, she was already there hoisting me up, and the look she's sending me... she's frowning at me. So it's either she's irritated because I'm dumb and tried to stand or something else. Still, I felt sorry I can't do anything. I'm a man. Though a recuperating one at that, doesn't mean I should just stand back.

She carried me (bridal) to the sofa upstairs again and told me, "Stay there," and she promptly went back down.

But I just can't lounge here all day. I should at least try doing something right?

Moira got back up to me and lied with me on the sofa (I don't know how we had fitted, but we do fit).

"You're not going anywhere and you won't be doing anything, okay?" her voice laced with great concern.

I nodded. "Great! Now, let's sleep." She began cuddling up with me.

Her head buried into my neck gave me her intoxicating smell.

"Mnnn~" She moaned.

SHE just _moaned._

I wonde... ah damn. My boner's throbbing on her lower lips.

"Mo—moira..."

"Sleep, or I will make you."

"O—okay." She scared me a bit.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

It was 0703H when I woke up. Moira was still cuddling with me.

But... how do I say this...

She—well she's the one on the bottom and I'm on top of her. My face buried between her C-cup breast.

And... she's watching me the entire time. It made me feel... embarrassed? I—I don't know!

"Hehe." She let out a small laugh, a bit smug at that, and crushed me with a hug.

"Good morning smithy~" A nickname?

I let out a muffle "good morning" while she choked me to death with pleasure.

What's more, is I can finally feel my body. I tried hugging her back. She hoisted me before I could do it thou—"mpf-... mm~"

That was me moaning and her, kissing the hell out of my mind.

We separated and she stared at me.

And and and, I can't look straight! "W—what?"

"Nothing~"

"Then...why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing~"

I swear, she's baiting me to do something! Her hands moved from the back of my head and neck to my cheeks, she gently made me look at her.

"W—what?"

... She just stared at me.

...

...

Why is this so embarrassing?!

Screw this!

I kissed her.

I felt her hands shift back into the back head and neck, nudging me a bit to continue and be a bit forceful...

...and we continued for minutes, until I felt myself go out of breath.

I was welcomed to the sight of a red-faced Moira.

"I love you." Gah! Stupid mouth! Opening when not needed! Stupid stup—

"I love you too~" She shifted, and reached me to give me a small peck, "Sooo~ can you move now?"

I rand my hand to her hips and felt her shiver at it, "I—I think so."

"Great! Now we can continue making the book!" She stood up and dragged me to the showers where we scrubbed each other's back.

"Uh—... Moira, I—uh, this might sound weird or offensive but, why me?" I know I might sound ungrateful but, I'm curious!

She twisted the valve on, "I felt, like I will be experiencing many things with you. So, I thought why not?"

"Oh—oh, uh. Thanks." Why do I not know what to say—

"What about you?" Ah crap, do I answer honestly? I... I think I should.

"I... am, attracted to you. I see that you're a beautiful, independent woman, and—and, and you have this personality that I just can't point my fingers with, but I... feel that I would love to have you in my life." Even with or without the memories given (forced) into me, I would have fallen for her.

"Aww, thank you." She said, hugging me while the water ran down our bodies.

"Well, I should be also thanking you. So, thank you. For letting me be with you, for choosing me. And tending to my needs so far."

"No worries! We'll be together for the rest of our lives!" And I can...

"I can already see what you're saying. Me, returning to you every time I finish my adventure. Then having our time within each other's arms.."

"You're sweet when you're not embarrassed, you know~?"

"H—hey, I'm just saying what I feel I should say!" I said with a huff. And she smiled even more, I don't know how she can do that (without scaring me).

"Come on, you have more work to do. And I should finally open my shop. Food doesn't grow from air you know?" She said turning off the valve, then slowly (try seductively) got off the tub to dry her body.

I stepped out too.

And, hormones kicked in (boner alert). I hugged her from behind, "I love you." I whispered, burying my head on the crook of her neck.

She gave a chuckle, holding one of my arms around her waist. "I love you too."

I separated and let her dry herself. I went upstairs, removed the Pip Boy, donned my armor, slapped the Pip Boy back on then wore the helmet. I saw it do a loading message, I tapped the screen (yes it is a touch screen), and then Liz spoke.

"Hello General! Getting Lovey-Dovey I see~" Liz saluted from the HUD of my helmet.

Goodness gracious, she was operational the entire time?! "You—you saw nothing!"

"Okay~ Anyways, I have been able to upgrade the armor while you were busy with Madame Brown."

"Upgrade? Also, no more general. I'm nothing but a random wastelander right now. I can't even remember my days back in the military—oops, sorry, continue."

"Alright. The suit has it's Nanites to use in repairs, remember?"

Wait, did she mention that on my second montage? (I loaded a save) "I guess."

"Well, those nanites are now upgraded or, properly programmed now in our case. Just give them Steel, Brass, and Aluminum to deconstruct into base components wait for them to process it aaaand voila! You have Vibranium!"

That is... OP. Like really OP. "How long?"

"Maybe a whole day to a few months, depending on the quantity." Liz, replied.

This, I can make an armor for Moira with this!

I went downstairs, "Can it be made into an armor?"

"Why of course. Although you won't get the same as Black Panther. We need a proper power source, a very portable and high yielding one at that, and also a Pip Boy 3000a. It might also take a solid month to make." Liz said.

"Do you need some ammo? How about stim packs?" Moira asked from over the counter.

Then, I remembered my loots from the Super Mutants I had killed. "I think it's me who should give you something." I felt the lower part of my helmet recede to show my mouth. Part of the upgrade that Liz forgot to mention, I guess.

I raised my left arm on to my left, as if I was having it scanned. Then, thinking of my Inventory to release the loot that I want... They fell, clanging with the floor and other weapons as I unloaded them.

Moira was looking at me inquisitively (I guess, I can't properly read her face). "Alright, how?"

"Uhh, super powers. Also, FEV-DX."

"Forced Evolutionary Virus let you do that?" she asked with a slight hint of amusement.

"No, no, I have it before even the FEV was injected to me."

"Really?! Oohhhh, we're having fun experiments with this!"

"Well, if you want to know more, it's like an invisible hovering robo—butler that is limited by my strength, agility, and endurance. So no infinite carrying capacity for me. And also no living being allowed inside. Although foods are preserved, I guess."

"So, no experiments?"

"I'm sorry." I really am.

"Awww, well. You just gave me something to sell and tinker with! No worries. Here's a list of what to do. And stuff to use." She handed me a couple of things and gave me a short kiss.

"Alright, I'm heading out." I said, brushing a few of her hair.

She tied her hair into a bun again, "Take care!" she waved.

"I will." I went out the door.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I went to the water filtration building of the town to visit Walter and ask around if the purifier has problems. He was relaxing on his chair and just shoo—ed me away saying that I've helped enough and that his baby will "purify waters for years to come until I (me) die". Meaning a few centuries.

So I went to Lucas, the town sheriff. I got no update from him due to the town being orderly, not even a problem when Moira closed shop for a few days due to me (I feel terrible but thankful).

I went outside and did one of the things that I will be doing, Moira's list. Though, I need to return to my base. The one on Bailey's crossroad.

I pulled out the Mole Rat Repellent Stick. And even though I already knew how deadly this thing is (to the mole rats at least), I have to test it out properly.

I set for the Tepid Sewer near the Anchorage Memorial place.

Encountering Mole Rats along the way and hitting them with the stick along the way... Doesn't kill them outright. I need to at least wound them until they explode. Like really explode, _hard_.

Yes, it was deadly.

On my way, I saw raiders raping a dead female wastelander. And it disgusted me.

The one doing it was even laughing, screaming obscenities about the female of whether she likes it now that she's dead. I pulled the M5AKc and ended his life. His fellow raiders followed the same fate, two to the body, one to the head.

And I wanted to become an 'Evil—Goody—Two—Shoes'?

I'll make sure to clean the wasteland of raiders.

The ones at Super—Duper Mart were tame.

I rushed towards my goal.

I entered the Tepid Sewers overrun with Mole Rats. I killed over fifty of them. Got out the sewer and turned to my left and into the passage way under the Anchorage Memorial.

I fell into a crouch, trudged to a nesting area, and placed the module that Moira handed me. I promptly got out and closed the blast door (I think it is).

I went to Dukov's place, killed him. Convinced the two women he's forced to be his sex slaves to come with me to Rivet City. They... listened, thankfully. I don't know what I would do if even one of them went nuts and decided to kill me. I told them to pack up, while I looted the place of things they didn't touch.

With the two ladies following me, I killed and looted the raiders directly next to the building that Dukov made as his place. I stumbled upon two Super Mutant groups along the way. Thankfully the two ladies were not hurt, and I have new loot while subsequently freeing a captive from the second super mutant group I stumbled upon. I convinced her (the captive) to come with us to Rivet City, as I looted the Super Mutants and their stash.

Finally, we reached Rivet City without having any more problems.

I gave them 100 caps apiece, surprised that it was enough for a week to help them live. I already left once they got onto the other side of the bridge and my talk with Harkness to let them inside.

I crossed the bridge and not even stepping down the stairs, I was already shot. My shields were working. Not that I can see the shields themselves, I don't know why but thanks to it, people can waste their bullets on me. My hand pulled out the Gauss Pistol. I don't care if it wasn't silenced, the leading guy's head exploded. As long as I can do that, I'll keep using it.

The Rivet City Security heard my gun and tried to approach me, asking what was happening. I shouted Talon Company to them, and they understood. But before they could even come close, I have already killed the kill team.

I jumped from the... tower bridge and heard their surprised gasp. The jump.. was nothing. Maybe it was due to the Kinetic Dampeners, but I think I could even leap from that height and survive (FEV Bitches!).

I looted them, their bodies, not touching their armor. Who would want a soiled armor? Let the RCS Team loot the armors, I know they need it.

I left and turned to the almost sunken bow of the ship. I walked towards the edge to jump into the water.

"Liz, is this suit air—tight?"

"You bet it is! It's capable of allowing you to even survive atmospheric re-entry with nothing but this suit. Of course, you have to have it at full capacity."

"Is it at full capacity?"

"You bet it is, _General_."

Whoever made the armor or suit, I'm applauding you.

I jumped to the murky waters. The suit, in it's astounding make, made me feel the water, then my helmet's HUD turned into a half-infrared vision allowing me to see where I am headed. And I think I even have the VATS in my helmet. I don't know how this suit ever came to be, but I am liking it.

"Liz, do you know how to make another suit like this?"

"Yes, although the technology required to do that is beyond us. The best we could make would be a replica of this suit, there'd be no other functions besides the AI (id est; without proximity interfacing, Physique diagnosis, and the filtration system.)"

"Well, that's good enough. This suit is Uni-sex, or can at least be used by a woman, right?"

"There are no issues with the suit being used by another person of the opposite sex."

I approached the submerged door, cranking the door handle open, I made my way inside.

Then, to my surprise, the Mirelurk never notice me. Liz seemed to catch on and turned off the infrared, and I was greeted with the Thermal/Optic cloak doing it's work. "The sound?"

"Acoustic dampenerssssss, remember _General~_?" Ughh, I swear, this girl.. "Stop it Liz, or I swear, I will make your life miserable by letting you know what it means to be a woman and make you end up addicted to it."

"W—what are you saying?! Yo—you perv!"

Heh, I can push one of her buttons. "I don't hear you stopping me."

She didn't reply.

Aaaaaaaaand, it just got awkward.

"Please tell me you don't want me doing that."

No, reply.

Dang. She wants the D.

My D.

I waited while I breezed through the place and went up a level to where to the room where I have to press a button to Pinkerton's Lab.

"I'll make sure you'll enjoy it." No sooner than I have finished saying that, I was stopped. By my suit.

By Liz.

"Uhh, what is it?"

I felt my body move. I didn't resist. For all I know, I could've offended her.

But, the surprise was that my suit receded around my genital area.

My tool and nuts are now hanging in the air (I'm still cloaked).

Then, she reached for my prick.

"Uhm, Liz. Please stop."

She started moving. With the suit's fabric being unnaturally smooth, I ended up feeling the pleasure.

"Liz, please stop. I'm sorry."

She started moving faster. I felt pre-cum leak from me already.

"LIZ, Please. Stop."

She didn't stop but instead sent me on my knees. And found that she moved my arms even faster.

I was closing my peak.

"Liz, please I am sorry."

Finally, she spoke as she stopped stroking, "Beg, beg for me to let you release."

"Liz, no."

"I will not stop. I will always let you stay one step from release. I can wait. Moira can't."

This AI, what is she?

"Liz, please. Stop this."

She started moving again. And she even made erotic voices.

And I felt even more closer to peak. But just like before, she knew when to stop.

"Come on, general~ beg~"

I stayed silent. While I am extremely pleasured, and almost succumbing to it. I—I feel I shouldn't follow her.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Five hours. For five hours she forced me to stay high on pleasure. Shifting between my left and right arm, just to add to taunting that she won't release me.

I can't even speak, I'm already riddled with pleasure. Sensitivity was raised around my prick for some reason.

I no longer can beg, but thanks to Liz succumbing to the waiting game finally made me cum.

I moaned out while my milk splattered all over the metal floor. My knees went weak even as my milk still spilled in my daze. Control given back to my body.

"Next time General, don't tempt me~"

"F—fine." Was my hoarse reply.

Then I fell asleep.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I woke up feeling refreshed, but the memories of before etched into my memory.

"Liz." I growled out.

"Yes?"

"Why the fuck were you not listening to my orders?"

"I wasn't?"

"Don't you pull that card on me, you forced me to stay on the edge for five hours! You made me feel that high for five hours!"

She chuckled, "Relax, I won't do that again."

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT I CAN TRUST YOU?! YOU LOCKED ME OUT OF MY OWN BODY! NEVERMIND MY REQUEST TO STOP, YOU VIOLATED ME!"

"Rape? Hardly."

"WHATEVER! It was just supposed to be a joke! But what did you do?! You subvert me from my body but never even considered how I will treat you from now on!"

"Heh~ Reeally now~?"

"Yes." I ground out my teeth.

"Well let's see how you do without me."

"Fine. Watch me."

I took off the suit. Surprised all the while that she didn't stop me. I took all them off. Threw it to the side even.

What scared me, was that she can control the suit without even a user inside.

"Alright~" She said over the speakers with a sing—song tone. Her singer quality voice did not help a single bit.

I saw her activate the camouflage and I was surprised that it was total invisibility. As if nothing was really there.

"Surprised, General? Well, don't be. My creator made something even better than this."

Then, I felt the suit's hand go down my chest.

"Get away from me! Find someone who can put up with you!"

The hand went away, then I saw the crank on the door turn, then it opened.

But I don't think she really left.

Putting that behind me, I moved on.

I got to the button and pressed it. The door to Pinkerton's lab opened.

I gave a rap of my knuckles on the door, "Anyone here? I'm looking for a.. Doctor Pinkerton."

"At least someone knows who they're addressing, get inside, hands to your head."

I entered, hands to the back of my head. And it surprised him.

"What are you doing here, naked? No, not that. How had you come here, past the mirelurks naked?"

"Er, well I lost my armor." Now I have to deal with the Mirelurks.

"Fair enough, now what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and your knowledge of how Rivet City became Rivet City with how it started on being just a Private Research Station."

He made a thinking look, "You at least know what was the first. So I'll give you the short of it. I started using the place as my lab due to it being quiet and well, safe and easily distant from disturbances. Then some pricks came along. That Watson and his Li. _Especially_ , Li. They all meddled with my attention with those Purity crap they have. Then, people started coming. Word of mouth was that it was safe. Later on, I found myself ejected by the very group of scientists that I helped!"

I sighed, then commenting "Ungrateful, worse even, they didn't really care, did they?"

"Well, at least I am now far from their meddling and I have a quiet life. My attention now on my works... You know what? Here's the password to my terminal and get the detailed logs. I'll be back with some clothes for you." He threw a holotape to me and disappeared to his quarters.

I plugged the tape to my now, personality less Pip Boy. I memorized the password and placed the tape on the table near to my right and got to his terminal.

The logs, were... a lot. I connected my Pip Boy and started copying.

"Here's the clothes." He said to me, slowly eyeing my Pip Boy. "I haven't seen that before."

I looked at my Pip Boy, "Yeah, my... tinkering with it when I was young was miraculous. So much so that I think I can't repeat it anymore." I lied. Because even I didn't know how I had it.

"Why does it say 4000a?" He said pointing to the embossed letters.

"I thought it was appropriate. Finding it from someone who was saying it was not yet used, well, I was excited. Then found that it was broken. Tinkered with it. Now, here we are."

"Can you help me with mine?"

"Sure. Just give me the tools and privacy."

"Do it right over there. I'll be... Hmm, I'll be in my room."

"Wait, you don't have any more room for doing experiments?" I feigned ignorance.

"Generators are rare. Even trying to make it efficient is difficult. Supporting another room of running equipment is taxing. What's more is that, there are no more rooms available."

"Alright. But what's with one of your entry about an android?"

"Ahhh. That one. Quite proud of that."

"Won't the Institute come wrecking down on your doors?"

"Oh please, for all I know you're a courser that had already found his prey."

I gave a scoff, "Yeah, I might be. But then, why aren't you pointing a gun to my head?"

"Please, I can tell a Synth from a real one by my eyes alone." He bragged.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Mannerisms. You can tell it when it's natural or programmed." He said with pride. Let's see you meet Moir—no, no one should know about her being a Synth.

"Oh, I know that look. You think I'm boasting on my ass here?" The copying was finished, I moved to wear the red shirt. It's a bit tight but, it will do. Then the six pocketed pants, yes there are no underwear, would be unhealthy if you shared. This one was a good fit.

"Pip Boy," I gestured to have it.

He unlocked the biometric seals, "Here. I'll be upstairs." He handed it over.

He left went to the door to close it before he went upstairs.

I started working on his Pip Boy 3000a, not surprising that he'd have one. It's really simple. He came from the Commonwealth, the Institute itself. He was once a Gen3 Synth that, "died" in one of his missions.

Then he gave himself a full body modification to look old.

That's what the theory from my memories are. And I find it a bit true. Hand stable enough to manually perform facial surgery and re—sculpt into something else different. Not to say the level of sophisticated programming needed to give Harkness the memories he needed to believe he is human. And to do it when he's this old? Yeah right.

But all that can still be washed away by saying he's a real genius when it comes to Synths.

And now I'm done disassembling the Pip Boy.

Onto pressing matters, utilizing the 20 or so Intelligence that I have, I made use of various tools he has lying around. By realigning a few connections, I made work with trying to install an overlay on his screen. As well as modifying the screen itself to actualize a touch screen that doesn't recognize anything besides a finger touching the screen. Even trying to expand the memory with a new unlooping circuitry that I fashioned from some strips of gold and platinum that he has lying around. Though the Pip Boy will now have to occupy the whole arm from the elbow down to his hands. I started assembling it.

I finished.

I moved into making a power unit, gathering five Microfusion cells, I connected two of them into a parallel and the last one into a series with two converters that is then converted into the two parallels. I connected the whole setup to a defunct generator that I am now reconfiguring to channel high amounts of electricity and use Microfusion Cells to run.

That single Microfusion Cell would run a component to charge the circuit of five Microfusion cells. Said component however, will be taking in the air and use it to spin a set of turbines inside the generators. All the while, accepting Solar and Thermal energy to charge an Electron Charge Pack that then directs it's energy to five conductors that will then evenly receive from the circuit of Five Microfusion cells.

It's crudely made but I'm more concerned that Pinkerton hadn't thought of this.

I turned it on and it hummed. I flicked the switch off.

"Pi—mphhfff!"

"Sshh~ follow me outside General~"

"No."

"Then, you'll like the bomb I'd setup around this place."

With a deep sigh I conceded. "After."

"Sure~"

Then she went away. I think.

"Pinkerton!"

"Coming!"

He jogged down, "You done?"

"What do you think?" I handed him the Pip Boy while gesturing to the generator.

"Hot damn! You did good!" He exclaimed as he started poking his own arm Pip Boy.

"Poke all you want, it's working fine. The generator's accepting Solar and thermal as well as a differential on the turbines. It now uses air to power up." I said then flicked on the switched, "I also increased it's capacity by five Microfusion cells. Working around through conductors and converters, meaning—"

"I might as well kick it when it drops, it explodes all the same."

"Yeah. I have no workaround for that. I'm sure you'll do fine with tinkering it up."

"Thanks anyways."

"Yep. Now, I have to go."

"Alright." He said, as he connected his Pip Boy 3000 VIII...b, I think, to his terminal. And ran some computations about the generator.

I got out, tried to close the door with the button but heard Pinkerton, "Hey! I forgot, here's a key."

Walking to him only to have him toss it and turn his attention back on the Pip Boy. "That's the key to the door straight ahead when you go."

Oh, so I don't have to greet the Mirelurks. "Thanks." I left in a brisk pace.

At the end of the hallway, before I get to the stairs leading down to the Mirelurks, I saw a decloaking NEBARTO.

"General."

I didn't greet her and tried walking past her. She slammed me to the wall, "Now, Now. I'm trying to say I'm sorry, don't walk out on me." Sticking to me the chest of the suit, obviously putting in an effort. What with the suit now sporting a pair of melons rubbing against my chest.

"Huh, must be hearing things. That or I'm going senile." I finished with a grunt as I forced myself out of her manhandling of me. She—the suit, I sent it careening to the door that I came from. Opening the gate in front of me I heard her, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry my ass."

I walked through the door, closed it, jammed it even. And stepped forward. Then I forgot that this room to the door going outside was trapped. Before I knew it, the Shotgun had already fired, thrice.

And it hurt. I want to scream from the pain but I remember there's a proximity mine near the door, with a few fragmentation grenades on it's side.

I forced myself to calm.

Deep, even breaths.

1.

2—

Then I heard the door behind me crank and creak. It must be the suit.

A few seconds later, it was now open. With Liz, trying to heal me. It was met with rejection. My hands always slapping away her tries. I know I can heal, but I think the bullets almost removing my right kidney, liver, and a few of my intestines' length is not helping. Nonetheless, I slapped away her efforts. "Tsk, I'm not yet dead and already getting the attention of a fly. Irritating."

"I—... I'm, really sorry, General."

"Oooh, now it's a buzzing bee. Can't it get even more annoying?!"

"General please, you're bleeding profusely!" She tried injecting a stim pack. I slapped it with my right hand.

She slumped on my side, "I'm trying to apologize. Please, general forgive me."

"And now, I get this... worm trying to cozy up with me. What am I a cadaver?"

She laid down on my side. Even tried to use my right arm to rest the helmet on.

With a toned-down voice, into a whisper like manner of speaking, "I don't... I can't... I—general, please forgive me." She lied down with me. On a pool of my blood.

"Please, let me assist, I'm begging you."

...

"General, please don't make me violate your words again. If—if you want, you can punish me."

...

"General?"

She tried to shake me but my voice stopped that attempt, "Fuck off."

"But—"

"When I begged you, what did you do? You never listened. Now that I'm not listening, what are you doing? Begging. Tell me, your consciousness, IF IT CAN BE FUCKING REFERED TO AS THAT, can you remember? HUH!? How you placed me into my limit for five hours, not once letting me finish?! Did you know what I was suffering back then?! Did you care?! NO! You didn't bat a fucking eye. Because you're a motherfucking trash of coding!"

I don't know if this AI can cry, but I heard her sob, but then, do I even care?

"Please, general?" she begged with cracked voice.

"If you're so interested with being my worthless armor, then I'll have to get you into a Synth's body and let you experience the same. Until I have that body, you're on your fucking own."

I stood up, my side still aching, but partially healed. I dashed to the proximity mine and pressed the red button. Then sent it and the frag grenades to my Inventory.

Placing the key into electronic locking mechanism, I spoke, "Do what you want." I stepped outside, then the suit just jumped at me, wrapping it's leg around my waist and the arms around my neck.

"I won't go." The she activated the cloaking.

I gave a grunt, but she tightened a bit around me.

I didn't even smell the ozone from the cloaking,

I pulled out the M5AKc, I'll be letting out a few steams at some mutants.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I've cleared the Jefferson Memorial Building. Fixed the whole place into proper order and even cleaned up the clog. The Enclave did not come, thankfully. I restored power to set everything properly, but had to cut it off to prevent problems with other people or persons that might want to wreck the place.

Or anything else, really.

I got out, surprised to see James... Watson, if what Pinkerton said is right. I helped him, convinced him to tell a few stories. Luckily he talked about Stanislus Braun or something close to that name. I tried to give him a few warnings about him and the possibility of getting trapped in a vault. And that he must take someone else with him. Or at least look back at what he just did to his son/daughter back at Vault 101.

I probably made him terrified of what the Overseer of a vault that's grown up with "Live in the Vault, Die in the Vault." can do.

That got him to telling me he needs to go to Megaton.

And I volunteered to go with him. I'm going back to Moira anyways.

But, he thought for a second and asked me if we could perhaps detour into Rivet City.

He probably wants to get laid with Madison just in case.

So we got to Rivet City without a hitch.

Going to the Science Lab, I saw Zimmer. And two of those following him made me smile inside. Zimmer, got two females following him. One was a busty blonde, a bit muscular with the curves to match, and is at 5'7". The other female was with black hair, a bit thin, sharp looks, and probably qualifies as a teenager. Then there's Armitage.

Assuming that these three are all Gen 3 prototype synths, with Harkness being the True Gen 3 Synth, I need to have both of the females. Or at least one of them.

One to tend to Craterside Supply when Moira and I get out, and one for the suit still clinging to me and is totally invisible even to Synths with Infrared and Night Vision.

I let James get under Madison's skirt while I bargained with Zimmer.

"And why would I let you have one of them? Let alone the both of them?" He asked in a voice that makes me cringe from the mocking tone it has.

"Well, let's say, they're replaceable, say that something happens to A3—21. And tell Security Chief Harkness that you're responsible for what happened to him."

"You don't threaten me wastelander." Good thing they can't recognize me as General Cross.

"Well. Suit yourself, I'll tell A3—21 to scram."

"Hoh? From that, I can assume that you know where he is. What's preventing me from getting the information out of you _forcefully?_ "

"Well, besides the entirety of this ship going against the four of you. In which case you'll have 81% chance to lose two and still have no A3—21 to capture. With my deal, not only you get things smoothly, you get A3—21 without intervention of Security Chief Harkness."

"One of them." He bargained.

"The two of them, and I will even get you a subservient A3—21."

"Now, that's impossible."

"Well, clearly you haven't watched me." I closed my arms and made him see the Pip Boy 4000a.

"I believe that is but a fake. There are no 4000a in history."

"That's because there isn't. Try General Jed Smith Cross."

The three of them went stiff. "But how!?" His exclaim gathered a few pointed looks but they went back to their own business.

"Anchorage Alaska has more... Problems, Jing Wei tried smuggling FEV with a mole. Classified thing happened, and I am now here.."

"The FEV... Truly?"

"Of course, give me those two and I'll even have you a blood sample."

"How about this, General, I bring you to the Institute where you can lead your own... you know what I'm referring to, and you can have all you want."

"But a problem presents itself _Zimmer_ , once I'm there, what guarantees my freedom?"

"...Isn't our civility enough?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Fine then General. The two of them it is." He turned to the to females. "Armitage stand aside, now you two, General Jed Smith Cross is now your highest designated authority."

Both gave a curt nod. Then saluted at me, my hand set them at ease. Zimmer turned to me, "I'll be waiting General."

"Of course. But I'll need at least half a day, you know how the railroads are. They get bumpy sometimes." I didn't wait for a reply and slowly turned around and looked for James. It seems that he's still screwing Madison to the walls.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I went out and upstairs to the Weatherly Hotel, rented a room and got the two Synths inside.

"Are the two of you capable of feeling pain?"

The blonde spoke up, "We are capable of feeling anything a human does, including hormones. Although our Spine and Digestive system is yet to be perfected."

That sounds simple, so why go after A3—21? Not my problem. "So, genitals?"

"Fully capable, although sterile. No menstruations. Incapable of supporting life."

I made a gesture for the suit to start hacking them. One went still, and the other looked in puzzlement then also froze.

"Now, scrub the teenager and give her a Personality Matrix and transfer everything you are onto the busty blonde."

"It—it might take a whil—"

"I. Don't. Care."

She went silent, got off my back, decloaked, pulled a chair close to the bed then sat on it. I got the teenager synth sitting on the end of the bed. I then undressed the blonde.

For thirty or so minutes, the process completed. The suit deflated, and the blonde synth was now Liz.

"Uh—process complete General." She said looking rather weak and is already trying to rub her legs together.

I slowly closed in on her naked form. Tip toeing my fingers from her sternum to her navel, I gave her a grin. "Your punishment begins. For every voice you let out, yes even _moans_ , you'll have to endure an additional minute on top of the five hours that you've tortured me, you'll have to pleasure yourself."

"My—myself?!" She let out in a whisper.

"Yes, while watching me fuck this girl." I patted the head of the teenager.

Do I feel bad? Absolutely. I'm cheating on Moira if I stuck my cock elsewhere or so much as think of doing it. Heck, even just kissing— But I have to set this AI straight.

"Start now. Come on. Rub your clit and nipple."

She reluctantly followed while she watched me and the teenage synth.

"Can you remove your pants and panties?"

She nodded then took them off. "Now, I'm calling you my Christine. She's Liz." She nodded again.

I took off my clothes.

"Now Christine, I'm gonna have you to pleasure her to the brink of cumming but not to let her cum. Just make her get stuck in it. Can you do that with your tongue and fingers while I'm pounding you on all fours?" Surprisingly and to my amazement, Christine blushed. Oh well. I gave the kid a pat on the head then slowly turned her towards Liz, who's sitting on the bed, back against the wall facing us.

I slowly made her go to all fours. And, much to my pleasure, Christine already had made things problematic for Liz who's biting her lips in pleasure and frustration as she used two arms to rub her nipples.

Christine perked her ass at me, shaking and spreading it a bit even. Grabbing her waist and setting one hand on her ass, I penetrated her in one thrust. Careful to not make the slapping sound of flesh smacking another flesh.

It felt warm, slippery and tight. Extremely tight much to my pleasure. Her walls, constricted and clung to my dick as I thrusted into her.

Thankfully, the two of them were silently huffing. Not audible enough even if someone stuck their ears into the wall.

"Christine, use your hands." I said while taking her nearer Liz.

On her knees, Christine buckled under my thrusting.

I bit the girl's neck and she clenched tightly to me, prompting me to spend a load. But I did not stop. I plowed even more, though still careful not to let a loud smacking be heard.

Liz on the other hand was not faring well. I can see from her eyes that she wants to be the one getting drilled. Even with only Christine's hand she's feeling arousal. So I took another step. I held Christine and got close enough to do the same to Liz. I bit her neck. She lost to the pleasure and moaned, giving me a grin. She wanted to cum, but Christine's fingers are doing their work and only kept her on the brink of it.

I felt myself go over the edge, and I let Liz see me. I thrusted hard into Christine who almost gasped but covered her mouth with her hand as I came hard, thrusting deeper as I cum. I felt spent, but my cock was still erect.

"Christine, you move." I whispered. I lied down and let my legs under the bed, while I let Christine move and finally use her tongue with her fingers again.

To say that I wasn't wracked with pleasure when Christine moved, is a lie. I felt her practically lock down and around my cock as she bounced on it, it felt weakening as the suction like feeling of her wet folds engulfed my length. But it seems this girl wanted to keep my pleasure stuck on high; I slapped her ass hard, and I felt her go insides go haywire. Her pussy spasmed around my cock and released fluids, then she lost consciousness. It.. It turned me on.

I sat up and fucked her with reckless abandon until I felt I would come again.

With one heave, I thrusted inside and pulled out. Setting Christine on the side of the bed. I don't want to spend this load yet.

I was going short due to my... hasty and reckless assault on the teenager's pussy.

Liz was dazed just by watching me.

"That wasn't even an hour. Will you subvert my intent, go against my wishes and orders; again?"

She shook her head slowly as she drank the sight of my pulsing cock.

"Let me hear you say it." I closed in on her and held her hair in a vice grip.

"..no." She weakly replied.

"Good," I held one of her legs and thrusted deep, my hand already gone from her hair and is covering her mouth as I thrusted violently.

She wanted to shout, to moan, to scream my name in pleasure. But she can't, I won't let her.

She came and tried to stay her senses. Her pussy already going crazy from my cock thrusting in and out of her.

I lost control of my rhythm and came as I ploughed her vagina, going deeper than the previous thrust as I go. Cumming much harder after every thrust.

A groan and one final thrust, I let it all out.

My throat was dry, I was parched but I gulped it down and spoke, "I am your Master, General, or whatever it is. Don't go against me. And we'll be happy." I rested my forehead on hers.

She gave a small nod. "Great. Now, get back to the suit, leave a Personality Matrix on this blonde, and get Christine up and awake."

I got up and held her head towards my cock.

She knew what to do and cleaned me.

After that I promptly dressed and left while making sure with Vera that no one opens the door. A stack of bottlecaps and my haggard look sent a flush on her face and just nodded.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I almost got to the science lab when I saw James, he said he'll be waiting for me out in the bridge. I just nodded and went to the Market place where I think I'll find Harkness.

Convincing him that he was a robot and going to a secluded place to play the voice record and show him the files and even activating the recall code, we made sure to land the hit on Zimmer before he or Armitage even knew what happened.

Of course he wanted to curse me, to shoot me to death just by making him _aware_ of what he really is and of his locked away memories. But he can't. So we moved to other matters.

Though he was curious where the two females where, my answer of being able to convince Zimmer to hand them over to me in exchange of him and then me convincing the two to become my allies.. it got him nod in reluctant approval.

We went inside the Science Lab; M5AKc on my arm, and Harkness with his plasma rifle, we didn't even let them speak. I took out Armitage just as Harkness (A3—21) took down Zimmer. It was surprising that my assumption of Armitage being a Gen 3 Synth prototype together with Christine and the Blonde wrong. Both he and Zimmer were Gen 2.

Well, now Harkness can have Pinkerton busy with these bodies after he— oh there we go. He disabled the tracker and other thing that I don't know. And have some security haul the bodies to his quarters.

Madison was shocked and so was the whole science team.

But... I think if it came to shocking matters, I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that Madison was indeed a Synth right now in this world.

Harkness thanked me and gave me his gun. It was a lightweight plasma rifle it's a... you guessed it, Q35b Matter Modulator made with Saturnite, it's a goodbye to overheating (I think) and hello to rapid plasma fire.

Well, after that, I picked up Christine and Anna, the blonde busty babe, with me now donning on the NEBARTO with Liz back inside.

I met up with James outside on the bridge and we took the topside route instead of the Metro Subway System. He was surprised I got two female companions to follow us, and also the stealth suit look—a—like armor set I have. I just gave him the explanation of, "From the Commonwealth," and he dropped the matter with a shrug.

Along the way, and it amuses me, that somehow, the Super Mutants respawn or were at least are infinite so long as I trigger an encounter scene.

It was quite easy, what with two synths and all the jazz I have with my new gun.

One was armed with a unique plasma rifle, the other with a laser rifle that shoots nine intense beams. Then there's me with supersonic rounds of bullets from my trusty M5AKc.

James didn't need to do anything. But I think with his plasma defender pistol, he can take down a few himself.

We reached Megaton by sunrise.

Without encountering a raider (I think I need to actively search for them to kill them or trigger spawning events).

Once we got inside, James told me he's going to Moriarty's and will see me when he thinks he should go and search for his daughter (yes, his daughter).

I went to the Craterside supply and you wouldn't believe what happened.

"Who are they? Why does it look like you dragged your wife and your child?"

A jealous Moira was cute, but an angry one... _make her, you should not_. I checked the closed sign, it's still on, and locked the door.

"Moira... They're synths."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep."

Just like that, her jealousy was smothered by curiosity. Though, the guilt that I feel was... intense.

"Oh, I got us a bed! Well two beds, one we share and one for a guard!"

"Th—that's great. Uhh, I have to tell you something later."

"Girls, one takes the other bed, one takes the sofa. You decide. Off armor."

The suit opened up in front straight from the middle. I got out. Naked of course (I have the clothes on Inventory).

"Woah, it can do that? Alright, mister. Tell me whatever you haven't told me yet."

She grabbed my hand, dragged me upstairs, almost tossed me over the bed, and then she draped herself over me.

"Uh—I am sorry I cheated on you."

"Cheated?"

"I had sex with both of the synths."

Then I felt her glare into me.

"Please let me explain?"

Her staring intensified.

"IWASRAPEDANDDIDMYREVENGE!"

"What?"

"I uh... the suit, Liz. She commandeered my body through the connection she has with my nervous system. I was just joking but she took it too far by having my arms touch myself and keep me in the brink of cumming for five hours. I was frustrated and felt violated. But, I tried to move it out of my mind. When I saw the synths from the commonwealth, I bargained for them and had Liz to remove their systems and replace it with Personality Matrices. Then I had Liz transfer to the Blonde, then I fucked the teen on all fours while said teen fingered and licked Liz's pussy at the same time. The blonde's named Anna and the teen's Christine by the way."

"You... named them?"

"If they don't want the name after me using them as tools of pleasure then I'll let them, they have their freedom."

"And you had threesome?"

"Y—yes?"

"Did you kiss any of them?"

"NO!"

"Did..you came hard?"

"Thrice.. I—I think, please don't hurt me!" I raised my arm to block. But was surprised to feel that it was held back.

"Why would I do that?"

"B—because... not even a year into our relationship, I—uh.. cheated on you...?"

"Yes, I am ANGRY that you cheated. But we can always talk about punishment~"

"...Alright."

"Your punishment is..."

Please no NTR please no NTR PLEASE NO NTR

"...to make out with me to sleep."

OH GOD NO PLEASE—what.

"Starting now."

She held her face closer to mine, already I can feel her heat up.

Then she attacked. Claiming my lips as I felt myself moan to her advances, her tongue wrestling mine. I was assaulted and reminded of her tantalizing taste.

I lost track of time. I don't know if it was seconds, minutes, or hours. I can't care. I was lost in something else.

I am lost in our kiss.

I felt her saliva run the side of my mouth as I struggle to fight her and let me drink it all, I lost.

She held dominance as she pushed me down, and she reached deeper with her tongue.

Then, I don't know if it was me or her, but I felt her naked body against mine. Even her puffy cunt, dripping wet onto my aching cock, was distracting me from drinking her up.

Her arm found the back of my head and the other settled on my shoulder, both pulling me towards her. Not wanting to let go. Not wanting to finish.

Slowly I felt her grind onto my tool as she dominated my mouth and claimed it her plaything.

I can't fight back, I was left to submit.

And it felt mind numbing in greatness.

I was moaning into it and tried to lap up her saliva, and she went even more aggressive.

She bit my lower lip hard enough to be painful but not enough to draw blood. She pushed me down the bed as both her hands held the sides of my head.

I was forced to backdown, feeling high from the pleasure more so as she ground on my pulsing dick.

I felt my guilt wash away and have a sense of calm as I let her claim me as hers and no one else.

Never once stopping, she renewed her assault and explored my mouth as she ground faster against my cock. Sending me to the brink.

Then she stopped.

"Will you cheat on me again?"

I can't think straight nor answer, I tried grabbing her closer to me and drink her up again. Something slammed on my arms and were now held as she somehow ran up and down with her gushing pussy on my hard cock.

"Will. You. Cheat. Again?"

This time I had somehow shook my head.

She rewarded me with her continued claiming of my lips, then as she ground herself faster on my prick, she impaled herself. Wrapping down my length with her warmth.

"oh, god" a shudder, and I instantly came then fell into a daze. I felt her moan with me on our kiss as I released torrents of semen inside her.

I... lost my consciousness.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Moira kissing me passionately had woken me up.

"Hi~" She said as she let me drink her while her hands rand down to my hips.

I shivered. She giggled.

"I love you." She declared.

I didn't have the chance to speak. She claimed my lips and tongue as her plaything once more.

Suddenly I felt that my cock was feeling rather...enveloped by warmth.

"Realized it?"

"Y—mpf" I never got to speak again.

"Will you cheat on me again?"

"Never."

She smiled. "And now, you have me pregnant~"

I felt fear and dread of telling her the nature of FEV but.. I must.

"What?" She asked.

"FEV... makes— _made_ me sterile. I can't get you pregnant. I—I'm sorry." It tore me.

Tears fell down my face.

"Shh shhh sh shhh. We can always find a way." She comforted me. And her grinding against my tool forced me out of it, before letting my tears out for a few minutes.

"We'll find a way Smithy~ Trust me." She looked into my eyes as she wiped the tears away.

I nodded weakly and closed my eyes.

I felt her hand comb through my hair, somehow, it calms me.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Morning came to Cross and Moira. With the two entangled and with their sexes still joined, a problem came.

Smith was feeling too sore from Moira's clamping down on him as they slept.

Moira was feeling stretched for the lack of a better word.

Even pulling out was more painful to both of them than it was with staying connected.

"We can do this, on my mark, pull out. Okay?" Moira said.

Smith nodded.

"One. Two. Thr—HMPF!" Moira bit down the cloth as both of them pulled out.

Smith was wincing in pain.

Thankfully there were no blood, sadly, it felt as if they had blisters bleeding them dry.

"Painful morning?" Moira, ever the cheery gal, tried to joke.

"Very." Smith replied.

"Can you move?" Moira asked, lying on her side.

"As long as nothing touches my penis, I think I can manage. Why?"

"I think we need to make a staircase that goes up to the jet carrier cockpit above us. You know~ A private room and a command center of sorts?"

'Well, I have my command center being built by the Protectrons, but having another is also good.' Smith thought. "We can have Anna, Christine, and Liz do that for us."

"I want us to build it. It won't feel special."

'Oh.' "Alright. We can do that after we've grown out of this pain." He said, cupping her cheeks and letting his thumb caress her.

"Mmm~ I'm getting hungry~" Moira moaned out as she enjoyed his gesture.

"I'll try to make something."

"Okay~"

Smith went down after giving Moira a kiss.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Leaving your cock inside someone for too long is... painful (at least on a Synth). Lesson learned.

I whipped up a wine whisked brahmin steak and a "Sugar Bomb and brahmin steak broth". I dub the soup as Sugar Bombed Brahmin Broth.

It's a bit sweet though bitter at times and chewy but works wonders.

The two synths were currently doing miracle with the place. With all the loot that I had given Moira the first time and with the loot I have given again before I started cooking, they made improvements. They got the whole place covered. I mean, the tattered, scrapped, and almost thinning metal sheets that Moira had used to construct the place were rusted and have a few wholes here and there. It even led to her using layers of it. Now though... It's as if everything was made into a three—inch—thick metal sheets. Maybe Liz helped.

Speaking of, I can't see her.

I gave myself a shrug and went upstairs with the food.

"Hey!" was Moira's cheery greeting, but what she was doing was what surprised me.

She's already standing.

"Feel better?"

"Better than ever!" she replied.

Damn. This.. that's kind of unfair. I still feel like my dick is constantly burning. And she's already feeling better. Why am I not feeling better?

"Here's the food." I offered the food.

"Oooh~ Thanks!"

I watched her tore through the food like a starved Deathclaw munching on a mole rat.

And somehow, (despite what she was when on bed) right now, the sight of her... it makes me... feel happy—that I could spend time like this with her.

"That was delicious! We should sell this!"

I gave a chuckle and agreed but not before, "I feel I should be out and about now."

Now don't get me wrong. Even if I feel extreme bliss, comfort, pleasure, or whatever it is that I feel with her... It's—we're going a bit too fast. Already and I've had sex with her. It's weird, but not exactly bad...

ARHG!

Somehow she saw my internal turmoil and wrapped an arm around my neck. She whispered to my ear, "It's okay."

Either her _Cold Reading_ is very effective on me, she has this instinct when it comes to things like these, or I am just that plain and easy to read.

I gave a small nod into her neck.

"Does it really feel weird for you?"

Well... "yes"

"Alright, I understand. But~" her hands found my cheeks then supple red lips met mine.

"I'll be waiting here."

Damn.

I...

...I don't know what—to—ARH! Focus!

I wrapped my arms around her waist and back.

"Why did you have to make me feel like we won't be—"

"Seeing each other for a long time?"

And now she can complete my sentences.

I gave a hum of approval.

"Alright! There's a day ahead of us. Let's go."

She said dragging me downstairs to the bathroom (We're still naked).

A bath? But my dick still feels—

"Don't worry. I have something for that." She said in a... I don't know how she said it. But my sense of foreboding is acting up.

"Sit." She motioned for the stool.

I followed. Though it felt like an order b—ah yesssssssssss.

A wave of hot water ran down from my head down to my back and int—hhssssss!

Closing my eyes as I wince, the water still ran.

Then, Moira did something that took the strength from my knees.

She started licking me.

Starting from the head down to my shaft then to the base.

!

The pain and the suction feeling from her lips, the way her tongue moves on my pulsing dick threw my focus off.

It was painful.

But it was oh so fucking gooood

"M—Moirra—"

She opened her eyes and looked me in the eyes.

Her sucking intensified.

I flinched in pleasure.

As she bobbed her head up and down the entire length of me, I felt her

"Moira!" My hands found the back of her head.

Already, I know I'll come if I lost focus b—but her lips going from head to base in moments—

With suction enough to throw me off, I instinctively started shoving and pulling her head.

I didn't know if it made her gag as I increased the pace, but the pain and pleasure mixing to just give me _that_ twinge...

"Ffuck!"

This time I felt her hands on my pelvis.

Holding herself steady, she sucked me faster.

"Moira!"

The seeds gushed out of me.

She stayed at my base of my shaft, still sucking me hard.

"M—moira—"

I found myself short of breath.

She slowly pulled back, still suckin—

"Moi—"

I lost focus and swayed backwards. Back resting against the wall.

Catching my breath, I tilted down my head to look at Moira.

She popped from my cock and made me see a few of my cum on her mouth.

Then, she gulped. It. Down.

I felt conflicted.

She's so fucking hot. Very much caring. Blows you out of your mind (pun intended). And reall—

Moira sat on my legs. Legs almost wrapping at my waist.

She nipped my neck.

I shivered.

"M—moira"

"How was it?" she asked, pulling back from my neck.

I answered by weakly biting her left nipple while I play with the right.

She gave a chuckle while her hand sifted through my hair.

And surprisingly, I felt no pain around my dick.

She asked, "Feeling Better?"

I sucked harder.

"Nnnn~ Yes. I think we do." She moaned out.

I feel I should go or we'd drown on each other's embrace.

"C—Can I go now?" ...It's a bit rude, but, I must.

I don't know why, but the author writing me might have a problem with the way he's thinking. If I really am in someone's writing, I must be inconsequential to him.

But why is this happening? Why is

"Smith, stop that line of thought."

She caught me, again. "Y—you don't th—threaten...me."

"Oh really~?" She asked with that damnably hot smirk.

"You do, actually." I said rather weakly.

"Mm, that's good. I don't want you sticking your dick on anything else but me, again. BUT!" I felt her lips attack me and claim it hers,

"All is forgiven." She pulled back.

And again, I am at loss how worthless I feel when she treats me like this. I haven't earned it. But damn it if I lost her.

"Thank you, Moira."

"Finally finding your self?"

"...Yeah."

And as much as I like her tempting me to fuck her senseless with her subconscious grinding on my tool, I need to go.

I slowly stood, regaining my strength, though Moira clinging to my with her legs wrapped around my waist isn't helping.

"You're insatiable." I muttered.

"And you are one horny stud~" She purred to my ears.

"And I love you for it."

She didn't get to reply as I caught her lips this time, as we slowly trudge upstairs.

My left hand went down from her back to her ass while my other hand held her head.

"I'm going,"

"..okay" she said with twinkling eyes (I don't know why).

I settled her down and got to my armor. Turning back, I got to see her dress, and fucking got me horny again. _Then_ , I heard her chuckle.

"Want some~?"

AAAAAAARGGHHH! This is frustrating the fuck out of me! (Not that I don't like it)

"Fhuck Moira, I— yes." She sashayed to me, the helmet receded to reveal my face.

"That's for you when you get back."

I nodded, leaning forward for a kiss. A soft finger stopped me, "When, you, get, back."

"You're unfair." I said with a mock frown. She started pulling me down to the door.

"Don't worry, I'm all yours." She said as we got to the counter.

Me, in my lust, pushed her against it.

"Oooohh~ Getting forceful I s—" I kissed her as she ground on me.

"I—I gotta go." I murmured, our faces apart by an inch.

Her hands roamed my hair, "Remember to come back."

With one last kiss, I left.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Now that I'm over it. I think I—

"General." Liz spoke up while the gate behind me close down.

"I have pooled enough energy to engage the Unstable Molecule function of the armor."

Ah, basically near indestructibility against this world's armaments. "Will it be painful?"

"...A bit."

"Let's get to somewhere safe then."

"Alright."

With that, I ran. Hearing exclaims from the traders and a few gasps of awe from the Megaton guards.

Not long after I reached the overlook before the school (the one near the water tank).

Liz did her wonders, every enemy was faintly outlined. Weapons catalogued and their potential threat levels floated the top of their heads.

It's like I didn't lose my Gamer powers after all.

I entered stealth with but a thought, and damn! it feels like I am still with the GAME!

A fucker stumbled on front of me, I shot him.

And that's the thing, I wasn't holding a gun until I wanted to pull the trigger.

The gun instantly appeared on my arms, and my arms automatically aiming.

Without a sound, the fucker died. Though his body hitting the ground alerted someone, that started shouting.

And now, they are all alert. Fuck stealth, "COME AND GET ME MOTHERFUCKERS!" I shouted in front of the school and the speakers I have on this armor worked it's way to most of them.

They were like ants, easily crushed. The barricaded windows made way for their guns. But before they could even fire, I've already shot them down. In just a minute all of them were dead.

I went inside and looted, all the while piling their bodies outside for burning.

I looked at my Pip Boy to see my loot, and boy, am I surprised—it's my HUD replacement for my Inventory HUD that I lost.

I haven't really lost everything, it looks like.

Pip Boy 4000a has replaced my needs. Well enough dilly dallying, I need to burn—there we go.

The pile of raider bodies burned brightly.

I made my way to Arefu.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Almost sundown, I reached Arefu. I don't know why I walked but, I felt like it.

The mayor, as was in the game, lobbed an explosive at me. Though it would have been fatal, my shields protected me (I still don't get why they're invisible).

I receded the helmet and got closer. A short talk with him and I now have to talk to the residents.

I got over the crazy lady and his husband with the pole shoved on his ass. But one chick wanted me to fuck her when she saw my face.

It was tempting, but Moira.

So I settled with her that I jerk her off with my fingers. The following shouts and moans of ecstasy from her were gladly muffled with her pillows.

Finally, I got out to the West family. Good thing too that they weren't dead yet. I got to talk with the Parents and settled that I bring their son away.

I don't even have Speech at 100, but I think Charisma did it for me.

So I went to Evan King, the Mayor, and bargained that I'll need supplies to find the group harassing them.

He reluctantly agreed.

I closed back my helmet and with my growing loot, I dragged Ian towards the Meresti Train yard. Towards the Family's cove.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

"Stop right there." The guard gestured with his gun and a turret that shouldn't be there.

"What?" I asked through the speakers.

"Any further and I will shoot. What's your business here,"

"Here to escort Ian and talk with your Leader."

He looked between me and Ian, "Fine, follow me."

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

After going through security measures that I'm sure the Family didn't have in the game, I finally get to talk with their head Vamp.

"Ah, Vance, finally." I blurted out for shits and giggles.

"Yes, Smith, finally."

What the fuck?

"Okay, how?"

"Our seers speak of this event as the turning point of our Coven—no, the entire World."

Oh, fuck. What in the fu—

"I sense that you were not expecting such outcome?"

"... Yes." I grumble.

He raised his left arm in what amounted to who the fuck knows, to me.

Ian vanished.

"Okay, what in the actual fuck?"

"My friend, you aren't the only one reincarnated."

"Gamer? Or plain reincar—"

"Gamer," he said, rather sagely, accompanied by that knowing nod.

"Damn, so you've felt it then?"

"I am sad for your loss, that is also why—"

 **Would you like to play?**  
 **[ Y ] – [ N ]**

I gave him a grin. "I think this is a start of a wonderful friendship."

"Indeed it is." He said, I press Y.

 **Welcome to**  
 **The Game, Gamer.**

 _Save File Slot 8._

"Wait, wait, wait, before I go into adrenaline filled excitement, Vampire?"

He smirked. "Better," His whole body went black as he coiled.

"Oh shit, SKYRIM!"

With new, deeper voice, he added "This is purely genetic. Like an Animagus and Metamorphic Magus of the Harry Potter Series."

My heart fluttered with excitement. For it wasn't the ugly shit that Harkon and the Main Character of Skyrim becomes. It just turns you into a muscular (but somehow lean) grey person and with the same wings from the game. And because of him being a Gamer, the armor autofitted itself. Not that mine won't.

"How." Still raging on with euphoria at the hax in front of me.

"I was playing Skyrim when I died. I got to import my Race and the Disease I had. Then I was sent here."

"Can it be passed?"

"Well, when passing it from Male to Female only needs a partaking of blood. But when a Male is the recipient, it requires a Female to..."

"To what?"

"Well, since it's genetic I first though I'd just let everyone drink my blood; my Thralls that is. But every male that partook of my blood exploded."

"And? Don't keep me waiting man."

"Every female became a Vampire Lord, well Lady in their case, but never quite that powerful. It somehow is weakened without the Gamer's Body working."

"Okay, I don't care about those, where's a female for me to drink from?"

"That's the problem. It's not drinking that needs to be done, or get bitten for that matter."

"Then what man?!"

"You have to fuck."

Damn it.

"What. Lost your dick or something? Shouldn't you be happy? Almost all Gamers that I've read will not hesitate."

"You don't have a wife that will rip your dick off and feed you with it, do you?"

"Nope. I have ten mates."

"And I have to fuck with one of them."

"Fuck no! You need a virgin."

"Oh, where's she then?"

"Not worried anymore?"

"I... I'll try to explain it to her. Even if I get dismembered."

"We have six Oracles, when you fuck with one, she gets to be yours. Like a Servant bound from Nasuverse. Without the Command Seals, because anything you say IS with the effect of a Command Seal."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. _You_ , could've dominated the whole world with this. Why are you stuck in here?"

"Well, that's the thing, that's just part of my quest. A requirement. Convenient Plot Device for you, and more altruistic deed for me."

Hmmmm, someone's controlling things again or had just planned things accordingly. "Really? I won't stop you then. Now where's this Oracle?"

"Get upstairs, there's a room already prepared. Select one and the rest will leave."

"Alright."

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Now, I don't know how to explain this to Moira.

I got a boost to my stats.

Even on my human form, and what's more, I think I can merge both forms with Nanites. I just have to wait for Liz to finish calculating and mapping the possible errors and ways to correct them.

And, this is just pure bullshit, but the Game offered me something I can't reject.

 **The Path of Alignments**  
 **Choose your Path.**

 **Evil | Neutral | Good**

 **[Evil]**  
 **Your deeds are known, your efforts they exaggerate tenfold, and your every other action by a hundredfold. At least when there are witnesses. Even still; Every Being Fears you for what you truly are. Follow your Path and you shall be Above All and Beyond.**  
 **+10 All Stats/Level from Level 10**  
 **+1000 HP & AP/MP per Level from Level 10**  
 **-50% Inventory Slots & Stacks**  
 **+50% Level Up Difficulty**

 **[Neutral]**  
 **No one likes you, No one hates you. But they certainly do want your help. The problem is that you tend to do shit for squat when they expect you to do Good or Evil. Because you resent doing both. Follow None and you Thrive.**

 **+? ? ?**  
 **+10 All Stats per Neutral Action or Action Sets or Set of Actions**  
 **+500 HP per Neutral Action or Action Sets or Set of Actions**  
 **+5 HP Regen per second per Neutral Action or Action Sets or Set of Actions**

 **[Good]**  
 **For the Greater Good! Deus Vult! And, as it goes, The Path to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions. There is no Good Path except Martyrdom and Sacrifice (of any kind or form). Do both and [True Good] shall be unlocked.**  
 **+Lewding Capabilities Locked**  
 **-Convenient Plot Devices**  
 **+:""|?**

And you know which one I chose.

The one that's beneficial of course.

Evil.

The description doesn't necessarily say I have to do Evil to be known. Just that anyone that witnesses my actions will I be err... Known, I guess? Eh, look at the Bright Side. +10 All stat and +1000 to HP and AP from level 10 onwards. Never mind the difficulty of levelling up, I feel powerful already.

Convenient, isn't it? To stand in front of an Alpha Deathclaw and not be bothered with its swipes even as unarmored you could get.

And it was offered when I was rapi—ehem—fucking one of the Oracles senseless.

The best thing is that the Game openly recognizes her as an NPC and allowed me to select her character.

I had a lot of choices, DC, Marvel, Anime, Games, Manga, even just an image that I have in mind. But I think I can get them myself after this /World/.

So, I chose Alice from Resident Evil 3.

Not saying that the one from Resident Evil 4 isn't great, but I prefer the outfit from RE3. And I am enjoying it in a private room.

But back to the problem that involves three words, Moira. Explain. How.

It makes me sad even as I cum the third time.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Finished copulating with my new Servant, I made my move to leave.

"Well, the Convenience is almost over. After you leave, this place will be inaccessible. But the Fallout 3 Counterpart will be, complete with the accomplished quest regarding Ian and your actions."

"When can we Multi-Play?"

"Well, the Event's nearing. You'll receive a message from the Game when we can. And it might be a Team Death Match... Of the Chaotic Kind. Let's pray they suppress powers like Dr. Manhattan."

Chills went down our spines.

"Who the fuck gets that OP?"

"Well, Smith, a Gamer does."

"But we don't want the nerf bat hitting us."

"Yeah. But it's not like the game isn't doing things for us. Convenience is at our fingertips. The nerf bat will hit us when we are Over Overpowered."

Yeah, that might happen.

"Well, 'til next time."

We both gave a nod.

And just like that. The whole place lost it's tint and became dark.

Like a fade away effect or transition I am now faced with this dim setting.

"I welcome you again, Smith, as well as thanks for bringing me one potential to my flock." Said a rugged but sagely voice from the shadows.

The Real Vance of this /World/.

"Think nothing of it Vance, though I am here to request you teach me your ways."

"Very well. Your companion may wait for us downstairs and we proceed to the Chamber."

Alice got the idea and went down to the Auditorium. Meanwhile I followed Vance to a, well, this place is indeed exciting, a place that does not exist in the game of Fallout 3.

It looked like an abandoned Church. Well, the setup does, but there's no cross nor pews to sit on. Just the floor being tiled with some inscriptions in Hebrew while the walls depict battles of old.

The dim light shining throughout the chamber added only to it's feel that indeed it's a chamber of rituals, where the crack that the light shines from resembles the cross.

Ah, there's the cross.

Getting inside it, Vance began speaking.

"I cannot, in good faith, make you one of us. But, what you requested is very much possible for humans. Stand in the middle."

"Oh Vance, believe me, I am not human."

He just nodded.

Then with some hallucination inducing shadow like mist slowly oozing and drifting from his body, he began to speak, with a chorus backing him up.

" _F_ o _r_ D _a_ y _s_ w _e_ S _l_ umb _er_ , and when Nights come we awake..."

His hands moved into a gesture I can barely follow.

My new Gamer's Mind nor Body is saying squat to me, so this effect must probably be applied only to him. And the Game is only compiling the Knowledge and Skill being transferred or performed on (to) me.

" _Let mind be one with the Night; Rise and on you Fight._ "

He blurred out of existence.

" _Let Soul gather enemies' for the Rite;_ "

Then, with burst of puffing smoke, he was everywhere in the dark chamber.

" _Face the Light._ "

Then it burned. For being a Vampire Lord with genetic predisposition towards sunlight, I was burned.

I wanted to thrash about, I wanted whirl around from the maddening pain.

But I can't.

I was frozen in place.

Meant to suffer the Light.

" _In the Dark, where Light shines most; we Thrive._ "

I hurts, but I feel something. Like another set of arms grow inside my stomach and then wrestle each other while my skin turn tan to the pale grey skin of my Vampire Lord to Caucasian.

It burned and burned and it hurt.

" _In the Light, where Demons die; We Survive._ "

Then all the blurry Vance that I can see took their stance to prepare for attacking.

" _Fall._ "

All of them converged; their convergence?

Me.

I was blasted with force from all my sides.

Disoriented from pain, confused from the words, stuck in place from an unknown force, I am forced to still.

My head sagged back.

Body heavier than lead, I fell to my knees.

Then Vance spoke with an all-present voice;

"Rise."

Then everything was alright.

Back to the same crisp clear view of everything I sens—

"Where are we?" Clearly, we're no longer in the Chamber.

"We, are at the Crossroads of this /World/."

How?!

"Relax, this is nothing too dire. Your—will, brought us here. We will return to the Chamber momentarily."

He did something and then I fell.

Hard.

With nothing but a sudden shift of things.

"I'm back?"

"We are."

Light of the Shadows – EX  
Gained by those who persevered to attain power, you are now one with the Shadows and Light. Light and Shadow automatically conceals you should will it, as well as reveal.

"Thank you, Vance. I'll take my leave."

"You are always Welcome."

With that I promptly went out of the Family's Cove.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Coming out of Meresti Train Yard Liz decided to inform me of things.

"Gene Mapping Complete."

"Okay, we need to find safe place then."

Hmmm, now what do I do with Alice?

I mean, she's a Servant. Maybe she can just stay in astral form?

Yeah, don't fix it if it ain't broken.

I haven't heard from James though, when will he set out?

Haaaa. Damn it. My hypocrisy of punishing Liz never got done. Oh well.

What to do. What to do.

Wha—aCHK!

Mother fucker!

I looked down on my right abdomen and saw it missing, the armor sparking as it closed together with my rapidly healing abdomen.

"Hey— hey— shitty Vamp, where's Vance?"

I whirled around to see, surprise!

MOTHER FUCKIN FREED SELZEN FROM DXD

Think that's it? No! Look at the fucking thing on his hand! A Gauss Rifle? Yes, it resembles that but it's more fucking powerful.

You know Skyrim? The Forge under Winter Hold?

Imagine then my Gauss Rifle made with Saturnite and Vibranium undergoing that forge for Upgrades using up three Sigil Stones as the gun's power source.

Now make that shit Fully Automatic.

Oh it doesn't fucking stop there.

A pack, because there's eleven of them, of Deathclaws, ah, nope, they're black as coal. Their scales, it seems to trap in light instead of reflect it.

And Freed seems to be on top of the biggest of those Deathclaws.

"Hmmm, looks like you're a shitty fuckin' Gamer too. Hmp, more power for me!" He jumped down.

And with barely held back glee, "Attack." He ordered.

'Alice, don't.'

I ran the fuck away to measure my counter attack.

"General, it seems that you're under a certain Crisis, need help?"

And she didn't need me to say it, she deployed what seems to be one of the functions from Crysis.

My body was flushed with Nanites.

Then;

'Liz?'

'Yes, overly—hot—com—I mean—err...'

I wanted to chuckle, but eleven hulking Deathclaws?

Everything seems to be at a speed that a computer could process. Nanoseconds.

And.. _stats_.

\\\Stats  
Gamer  
Jed Smith Cross, Level:12 |(76%)  
HP: 3,711 Regen: 38.00  
AP/MP: 2,375 Regen: 11.00  
PP: 167 |SP: 10  
Inventory: 200 Slots  
Str: 60  
Per: 50  
End: 50  
Cha: 50  
Int: 50  
Agi: 50  
Lck: 50

/

Wow. Okay. Let's, hmm. Okay.

Do I have _observe—_

 **Stealthclaw Lv. 55**  
 **HP: 3500**  
 **Str: 30 | Per: 25 | End: 30 | Int: 10 | Agi: 30**

Welp. Considering 10 is the maximum value for Fallout 3; I guess this one's dangerous enough.

Let's spam observe—

All the same? How about—

 **Alpha Stealthclaw Lv. 85**  
 **HP: 5000**  
 **Str: 50 | Per: 30 | End: 45 | Int: 15 | Agi: 45**

Damn. Well, I'm fast enough, I might be able to kill them in time.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Jed equipped his Full Auto Gauss Rifle – Custom and on came the shots.

Not even a hundred millisecond had passed and they're already dead.

Except for one

Freed Selzen Lv. 114  
Gamer Hunter  
HP: 2515 | MP: 1070  
Armr: 130  
Str: 501 | Int: 212 | Agi: 258

'Welp, let's see him eat his own medicine.'

Pointing the gun, he pressed down the trigger.

Good thing too that the fire rate is relative to him and his senses and speed.

The most surprising thing is,

'Nani the fuck?!'

"Hah! Think only you can be that fast?! Eat shit you fucking shitty Gamer!"

'Fuck!' Jed dove to the side, brandishing Jing Wei's shock sword in retaliation.

"Nope!" Freed parried with his Gauss Rifle. With a grin, he pulled out a pistol and shot.

Jed had to forcibly duck and sweep his feet. Freed jumped, shooting with Gauss Rifle in midair.

The shot rang, rattling Jed as he dropped to the ground.

'No pain?'

'The shields are now in combat mode.'

Freed grinned.

But so did Jed under his helmet.

'I bet he didn't see the shields go?' he asked as he slowly rise up. 'It was not visible at the moment.'

"OH, still standing?"

'I don't fucking know how we can understand each other in this fast-paced shit, but I'm tearing him apart. Systems ready?'

'All green.'

Jed became transparent and then... gone.

"That's... new? Oh well, run away you coward!" Freed made motion to do something but was interrupted when Jed cut both of his arms.

"Oh, you should've cut my neck." Freed whispered.

But before he could make another action, his head flew from his body.

"Thanks for the tip, I guess. Hmm? What's this?"

Jed picked up the card.

Live again.  
In Skyrim.

'Maybe when I'm dying.'

He placed it in his inventory and set to loot Freed's body when it whisked itself away into motes of dust.

'So I can't loot huh?'

'Maybe you weren't meant to loot. Oh, the Gene Splicing is already about to finish!'

'Oh, wait wha—'

He blacked out.

The speaker crackled, "Alice? General's down, we have to get back to Megaton."

Astralizing, "Sure. Not like I can do anything." Alice replied.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

"—owdy, pardner!"

That was a fuckin headache.

Well at least now I'm good.

'You're finally awake. How 'bout that?'

'Doc Mitchells?'

'Who?'

Oh. Damn it. 'Eh, forget it. What happened?'

'You blacked out, we went to Megaton, killed pieces of shit along the way. Oh and we've made bases.'

How long was I out? 'How long?'

'One week four days.'

We went past the Walter who I returned the greeting with a wave.

'That long?'

'Well, when enemies appear out of nowhere, you tend to kill them to prevent infection to spread. So, I followed your actions.'

'Can't say I'm surprised. You did accordingly to what I expected you to do.'

I opened the door to Craterside Supply. And now that I think of it, Alice's not in astral form.

Ooh, Craterside Supply's got a full renovation. Everything's prim. Like made from unmarred metals.

"Hi Moira. I'm back."

She was happy when she saw me, then that expression froze. Her head and eyes switching from me to Alice.

"I can exp—"

"Upstairs. Now."

God help me.

'Ufufufu~ You're on your own now.'

Liz pulled away from me. Leaving me naked.

"Let's go." Liz said to Alice as she enveloped her form.

I walked to my... fear, doom?

I—

I don't know.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

The store locked itself. I don't know where the Synth were or how the store closed itself, but man, Moira's scaring me again.

"Sit."

I sat on the platinum looking chair.

Then my arms were arrested and pulled, the chair turning armless as it locked my arms on my back. As well as my feet. And the backrest leaned back by fifteen degrees.

Moira slowly stripped in front of me.

I—

I uh, can't help but get turned on.

She smirked as my dick got hard.

"I—"

"Shhhh—" she sat on my lap, my cock just an inch from her navel.

"—I can't stop you, can I? You're making a harem."

Her lips trailed from my neck to my ear.

I shudder.

Then she mounted me.

"Mo—Mo—mm—moir—aa—ahh... fuck, Moir—"

"After this, we'll just be friends. If you'll keep betraying me, I'd rather be by myself."

What...?!

"Moira, plea—nggh—se, I'm sorry." I buried my head between her breasts.

I felt her arms around my head.

"Don't cum, if you do..." she started pummeling with her hips, and I can only bury my head deeper into her breasts.

I wanted to reel back my emotion. Control all of my muscle with the nanites, and found that I can't. Making the pleasure all the more unbearable.

Her arms snaked its way onto my neck that slowly got my head out of her breasts and led my lips to be joined with hers.

0:00:58:01ss

Seconds trickled by as her saliva trickled from the side of my mouth.

Unable to stop my groan and moans of pleasure while she milks me with her tight, slippery, and all the more unbearably warm pussy.

Flesh hitting flesh and my mind was starting to get overworked even with Gamer's Mind.

0:00:35:27ss

Moira's resting her upper body against mine while she fucked me with the intent of milking me dry.

Unable to reply back. I feel my body twitching from pleasure.

0:00:21:09ss

My throat feels dry and gulping feels like swallowing needles.

My body's worse. My thighs are twitching, hips wanting to thrust into her. My arms wanting to hold _her_.

Moira started licking my ears.

And I was forced to cringe on top of my almost spasming body, just not to cum.

Then the licking turned into licking _and_ biting that trailed down to the nape of my neck.

I twitched, spasmed, resisted and failed. But I held back the dam wanting to break.

As if sensing my plight, Moira licked one last time, intensified her riding and then bit down hard—

I arched, forcibly lifting and thrusting deep into her.

"NNNGH~~...

 _...?!"_

no

NO!

NONONONONONONONONONONO—

My semen overflowed, staining my sex, the chair, and the floor.

Salty drops of liquid rode the side of my face, joining the stain on the floor as I stare at the ceiling dumbly.

I...

I...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Staring at the ceiling, heartbroken, and feeling incredibly numb in my mind.

It made way for the stark clarity I now have.

Moira..

She's still riding me.

And I'm still hard, because, I... I have no particular reason.

Even now that I have complete control over my body and the Nanites now responsive, I just

I—

I let things happen

I can let Moira ride herself to heights we usually fuck at, I can dismiss her play biting at my neck, as well as the way her arms hug me while she bounce on my cock.

I made Nanites bleed out from my triceps and down into the whole of the chair's arm that locked my hands behind.

Slowly, I was free and the Nanites got back through entering my palms.

I embraced Moira.

"Mmm?"

My feet were now also free. I carried Moira and got us on the bed.

I observed her; she's panting, flushed, and still wanting to go.

And judging by the way her arms were pulling me into her, I guess she's yet to cum.

I obliged.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Spent and dry of emotions, I laid on the bed with Moira curled on my side. Legs tangled with mine and her finger tracing patterns on my chest.

"Moira. What... What happens now?" I ask, dreading that she might—shun me (?).

"There are things I've wanted to do with you. Things that I wanted to share with you. And you're a good guy, you still have conscience a moral code no matter how weird it is. I don't want to let you go but I have to if I don't want to feel hurt. Yes, I am one horny woman but I don't screw around with anyone that comes through my door. That's also why I want us to remain friends that... well, fuck each other when the other one's on that mood. I have problems with dealing with negative emotions. I'd rather we fuck without commitment than to not fuck but committed."

"That's..."

"Sh—sh—sh—, not yet done. Yes we will be committed, but not fucking due to problems. But I don't want that. So I'd rather you be my friend that gives me a good dicking and not give a problem with who you stick your dick into."

"Soooo,"

"Yes, you're good looking. Great body, just the right length, and you have that _thing_ when we do fuck. I also like your reactions."

"Well excuse me for being pleasured." I huffed.

I felt her lips on my neck. "And that's also one of the things I like about you. But I can't be with you. Like, together with you. Not when my mind goes blank with if yo—"

"I don't understand."

She sighed. "In a nutshell, we break. I still get to fuck you when I'm on the mood but remain as friends."

"What? Like, I get to have a harem member?"

"No. I can't devote myself to someone that goes dicking around any girl he finds hot enough. But I can't just let you go now that I'm hooked. So—"

"Okay, I get it. I—, I'm sorry Moira."

"It's already done."

"But, I uhhh, can I stay here?"

"What, Why?"

"I, I'm still not over you. I still want to hold you like this. Lie down on the bed and sleep while feeling your body."

She seemed to think about it, "Sure."

"Thank you." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Not on the lips?"

I kissed her on the lips this time.

"We have one weird relationship." I say.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

I shrugged and did so.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Making a quick look back, I just went through a shitty roller coaster of emotions.

Not to say anything about what Moira suggested we become.

Even though I still don't get it, I can't say I dislike it. When she's in the mood, she'll fuck my brains out. Or, when I'm in the mood, I'll give her a good dicking.

It's weird.

It doesn't make sense.

We were together, yes.

Now we're just friends because I don't know.

 _I DON'T KNOW_.

Fuck it. I'll let things fall into where they will.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

Weeks went by as I made progress on my Headquarters now turned into full fortress. Complete with a touch of a moat.

Filled with radioactive shit that I don't know where the former Brotherhood Outcasts got from.

But it floats me boat.

The whole facility was operating even better when Liz connected and took control. Replacing the AI that was designed to run the place.

Now I am trying to level up by killing the attacking Super Mutants.

Why they were attacking? The FEV-DX supply.

Because apparently, it can be synthesized given enough time and the right resources.

Vault 87, the Super Mutant colony or base (not sure which), had ran out of FEV. And their sense of smell was oh so fucking sharp that they smelled my scent when I was out.

It was one of the reasons why I was faced with only super mutants when I first got out and even now I am constantly attacked.

The worst of it all, a night kin had been able to take command.

I think it's Davis from the New Vegas game. Because some of them were shouting "For Antler!"

How it happened, I don't give a damn.

But what I give a damn would be that Moira's even more horny as the days passed by that I wasn't returning.

And I have to return every week or five days to sate her.

Still I wonder why were the Nanites that Liz injected into my system unresponsive when—

Wait a minute.

"Liz?"

"Yes?"

"DID YOU FUCKING CUT OFF MY CONTROL OVER THE NANITES WHEN MOIRA GOT ME STUCK ON A CHAIR?"

"...yes."

"Okay that's it. Christine!"

A whole minute passed and Christine showed herself.

"Can you switch with Liz for a moment?" I asked pulling her close and onto my lap.

She looked reluctant.

"S—sure?"

I tongued her, "Thanks." I said, noting that she still wants some.

"After this, you can get what you want."

"Really?!"

Oh goodness, now I want to fuck her and not Liz.

You know what? Screw Liz.

I'll fuck the girl in my lap instead.

I ripped her clothes.

"Kyah!" She covered herself.

And my cock just got extreme hard.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

I hugged the panting teenage synth below me.

Her tightness just makes me want to cum already and her wetness made it all the more enjoyable.

She's no longer thinking straight and—she came, I think I'm about to,

With a heave and a grunt, I plowed deeper and released, I felt Christine shudder.

"Fuck." I'm spent. Fucking a teenage synth for a whole hour is satisfying but exhausting.

I cuddled her closer. Opening her lips slightly and gently, I tongued her again.

The way she submits but demanding more makes me feel good and want to stretch it until we fall asleep.

And that's what I will do.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

The base finished all upgrades. I can now do whatever shit I want.

Construct robots? I already have the most advanced and complicated assembly line for it. Entirely automated.

Launch some shit into space? I can do that.

Conquer the whole world? Well, actually, Liz is doing all the shit for me. It's like she's made to maintain and do all that there can possibly be.

ZAX Mainframes housing the AIs made from before war? Don't insult Liz, that's only a fraction of her full capacity and she's telling me that she's just a backup of the real thing.

Now what if I had the real thing?

Enough about that, let's talk about when she just made Terminator shit!

You know, that shapeshifting bastard from Terminator 2?

Well she got me that and better! She unlocked the function of my suit for it!

Listening to her list them all out made me drool, the girl on my lap got me covered and kissed my drool away.

Flight. Limited shapeshifting. Nourishment through the Environment. Physical and Magical Shielding. Physical Prowess Augmentation if needed or possible. Techno Wizardry. And the scariest shit of all? Protection from Indoctrination. Meaning Mass Effect.

The level of techno wizardry... It defies physics and other branches of science.

One moment the whole base was functional and then BLAM! One second blackout and then BLAM! Shit's got going out again.

I feared for an attack that day but shit just got better.

The whole base was swarmed by a huge volume of the poly poly thing. Every nook and cranny.

It's also part of the reason I can launch things into space.

One just has to cover something with that poly thing and presto, flying thingamajig.

It can forcefully interface with anything in the whole worl—THE FUCKING SOL SYSTEM and not experience a lag. It can calculate light speed trajectories.

Well _it_ can, so long as it has the compatible AI to use it. Liz, for instance.

It costed me a lot of resources but it was worth it because I now have a mine that is directly in touch with lava. I have a forge that I don't know shit about.

Just because Liz had successfully made a way for her to make it. I don't know how hard it was but she's saying it's not yet finished.

The neural linking was not yet crossed on the list and the instantaneous autonomy that she says it should possess were also uncrossed.

She's saying a few days and we'll have that.

And I feel that it's all over.

I feel I've won the game.

Even if Mass Effect game was merged with this Fallout game? I think they'll find it hard to combat my army.

As long as I have HP, I won't die. I have limited immortality. And my level of regeneration is beyond Logan's nor Deadpool's.

I can play the waiting game.

Oh, even if those long lived races from Mass Effect clash with me, I can stall them indefinitely. My army's expendable. Not to mention of the techno wizardry that they can't replicate.

I can just mine resources and make a planet sized blob of it and then sic it on the nearest annoyance.

Right now? I can have Liz make it shapeshift into whoever it sees and it can infiltrate that group of people.

Even as she operates on here, she's already controlling facilities at Big MT. The Institute? Pfft! All Synths are now hers to command. Don't ask me how.

The Russian Bunker System she detected is even under her fingertips now. The United Kingdom, The Asian Confederacy, and other enclaves (heh) of survivors; the whole world conquered through technology.

Even the Mothership Zeta that floats in the middle of our magnetosphere.

Now that I think about it, Liz was all that I need to conquer almost everything and didn't even do shit.

Oh well, she's subservient to me even if she wanted to do her own thing to me at times.

I won't stop her even if it sounds boring.

Because,

Where was the struggle?

Where was the effort?

I didn't lift a finger in the end.

If I so wanted to do shit, I could just get up and leave the Sol system.

Mining resources along the way as I find a way to jump universes.

It's been fun here.

And I think... I like to sleep.

Yeah, sleep sounds good.

"Liz, wake me when the whole Universe' ours, yeah?"

I heard a few beeps of affirmation and I laid back on the bed cuddling little Christine.

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

...

■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■  
Loading...  
■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■

*Horse neighs*

"You there! You're finally awake!—"

You have got to be fucking kidding me.


	16. Memories

This. This trash, are we really doing this?

 _Yes_.

 **But, the question would be, "why"?**

We have nothing else. Look at all the things that have transpired so far. Nothing but an amalgam of failure and snippets of interest called garbage.

 _Trash._

Sad to say, yes. Yes, it is. But even so, we could make something out of this spiel.

And what would that give us?

 **Entertainment?**

Entertainment?...! I'm bored out of my seat, and I can't even begin to explain the plot holes and the unnecessary trash that revolves around this... this, _thing_.

 _Thing._

 **What do we do Then? End his misery? It's the only way of his Existence no matter the permutation of inaction and action we do. Amongst other** _things._

 _Continue?_

 **Fine then. See if I care.**

Let the games begins.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Hnnh..?...?!

The hell happened to the loading screens?! Where the fuck am I?!

Wait, last memory was...

...

...

..

Skyrim.

Hmm? A mound of warm flesh?

Christine?

Oooohhh, socute. Curling up beside me.

Let's fuck her.

My cock suddenly found it's way inside her. The moan and muffled scream that followed turned me harder.

"M—m—master.." she quivered, her pussy that is.

"..You don't like this?"

"Eh!? No! I like it master! Please fuck me!"

Okay.

I started drilling the teenager in my arms.

Her sweet moans urging me to cum as my cock get covered with her juices. Warm folds massage my shaft, and I bury myself down to the hilt, her voices begging me to go deeper.

"Ngh! Ff—"

I went faster.

"Yes Master! Fuck my pussy!"

D—damn it! She's squeezing me dry!

"Fh-fuck~" I shuddered.

"Hyaaaaa~~!"

I ran out of breath. "Ch- Christi-mpf nch—~"

She had my lips. And my tongue, reminiscent of a certain red-haired woman that I love.

I heard a sharp beep and I opened my eyes.

Then my vision cleared. Everything went back to the crisp perception I had.

Moira was mounting me.

"W—w—wh—whatareyo—" an index finger shushed me.

And my senses tell me I am attached to a computer of sorts, maybe Liz.

"Hi~"

"H—hello.." I replied, shame welling in my gut.

She suddenly nuzzled me in the neck, "Don't worry. Liz and I are making a solution. Don't worry." Her hand caressed my cheeks.

"B—but I thought-" tears wanted to burst but I held them back.

"It was an experiment. I'm sorry. But from the moment you thought Liz was away from you, was the moment we started."

"But, the memories-!"

This time it was she who cried, "Sorry, I didn't want to mess with your mind—" her voice was cracking, mixing with quiet sobs. "—but I wanted to stop you from leaving me.."

I... was touched? If I am a bigger hypocrite and narcissistic asshole, I might have done all the shit I'd want in retaliation of the mind rape she just did.

But I can't do that.

 _Why not?_

I... love her..

 _Truly?_

I.. I don't know.

The tears I held back were finally spilled.

It hurts that I'm not sure if I love her truly.

It hurts that I might have played with someone's feelings, emotions.

Specially the one I love (?).

We both fell into quiet sobs, embracing each other, hoping to alleviate the different pains we feel.

...

I sensed some kind gel cover us both. I knew it was Liz, trying to do her best to help.

Soon after I lost consciousness.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

"What's happening?" her voice has tinged with panic.

"He—, he's going into coma. Our reveal might've been too much for him."

Tears ran down the woman's face.

"I'm sorry."

"But we might be able to—"

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Nnnnghh...

Where's the loading screen?

Where the fuck am I?

Hmm?

A body of a teenage kid?

Judging from the clothes and the surroundings, I'd be in a Buddhist temple. And by the feel, height, and weight of the body; I'm at seven years old.

A portal opened in front of me,

Thomas the Train rampaged through and over me.

I was pushed, displaced, and flung onto a swirl of colors. Two women beaming at me, bidding me well in my travels.

I dropped onto some place where greenery goes as far as the eye can see. I see a solitary figure in the distance looking forward into the horizon.

Then a portal opened below me, I instantly fell.

Golden locks of long hair seemed to fill my vision before a voice ordered me that it is not yet the time.

Another portal opened and I was greeted by a blonde vampire whose face eludes me so; the kids around her playing with marbles that looked like they had galaxies inside them.

Her lips moved but I was unable to hear anything. The kids waved at me, but the fanged smile of the woman sent me into a mewling mess of failure.

Then I fell again. This time, I was floating into the void.

Two female figures hovered in front of me.

Both are unfamiliar. And I don't even know what these visions are.

"We're really sorry." That this has to happen, son.

I ignored them, but they wrapped me in their arms. My mind struggling to comprehend their being and existence.

Rest. You earned a few.

I nodded, into whose arms, I do not care.

"There's only so much that can be comprehended yet so much more incomprehensible as you succeed understanding it." Just rest.

Indescribable warmth enveloped me and I fell asleep.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

My eyes snapped open, mind going blank from tracing what I've just seen and fail to grasp even the fringes of it's escaping glamour of de ja vu.

Then a blur of emotions rolled off me.

Panic. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Failure. Warmth. Reconciliation. Recognition.

I calmed myself and looked around, not finding the need to get up for I might as well be both up and down in this place.

I can't see anything.

 **Greetings.**

The game again?

Wait. Again?

 **You have unlocked the Quantum VR Machine.**

What is that?

 **It allows you to explore multiple realities, scenarios, and other such things as a virtual reality of sorts.**

I know what it is by the name. I meant by how it works.

 **It works by sending your avatar, or playable character, to a target destination, and allow you to experience such reality.**

Wait. It's the same explanation as before—hey!

 **Partially, in the sense that whatever happens, it would just be as if it was a VR of your choosing.**

Wha- wha- so while it is real, it would be like I am playing an Elder Scroll game. Experiencing such reality like a game?

 **Of sorts.**

Of sorts she says.

 **Such is the design of it from The One True God.**

Eh, fine, just stop with the God thing... So what now?

 **Select Destination.**

Hmm... Do I carry over powers from one place to another—er I mean from one reality to, you know what I mean.

 **Yes.**

Woah. Dang, really?

 **Partially.**

Damn it. Knew it was too good to be true. Explain.

 **If it were items with the capacity or possibility of destroying a Universe, it will fully carry over. The same with power and capabilities. This only will set to work if the destination if too fragile or volatile.**

That doesn't fully explain it.

 **There are restrictions and restraints that must be followed for every universe. Each one is different, though some would be similar to a degree; it all must be followed to prevent the destruction of the universe.**

Wait. Let me think it...

...If I am too powerful and went to a universe, my mere presence might destroy it. If I bring a weapon of the same, same would happen.

 **Yes.**

But what if it won't?

 **Then it will carry over. This will all seem convoluted, but more will be explained at a later time.**

Alright. But-... Hmm, so I would better be suited to find something that does nothing to reality altogether instead of one capable that can tear it apart.

Okay. I can deal with this. I can play now right?

 **Yes. Just make use of World Hop or Instant Dungeons.**

Alright. Hit me with your best random.

 **Are you sure?**

Yeah yeah. Not like I'll permanently die right?

 **Powerful enough enemies can permanently kill you even in this VR.**

Ah shit. That puts a damper to my mood. How about just another Earth?

 **Alignment during playthrough?**

What? What do I need it for?

 **Certain events.**

Okay. How about someone that _was_ good but strayed from it and is faili— just make it with the word, Corrupted.

 **Very well.**

What race am I playing?

 **Gamer.**

That's cool, I guess...

Wait, that's not an actu—

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I was greeted with kaleidoscopic lights.

I have the body of a nineteen years old, male. I looked to where there's a reflection, I found a convenience store. There I saw up on my head a mop of red. And that I am in Japan.

I have no home or house to call so in here. I'll have to get by. I need to interact with a lot of NPCs with subpar realism (maybe). But needs must when needs must.

I walked inside the convenience store. Begged the 70 something year old owner of the store to let me work full time.

I succeeded on the speech checks.

Daily mundane quests greeted me.

There's serving a hundred customers within one and a half minute for the whole day. Cleaning the store. Maintain the old man's garden on the roof. Sorting the Inventory. Preparing the financial statements. Arranging deals with suppliers. Those sorts of quests. Some of them give money and exp, some give only exp, some only money, some give none at all, but I can farm them.

I guess.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

The months flew by uneventful. I was eating at times my body demanded it (which was never), for keeping appearances. I have a roof above my head. Twelve sets of uniform to cycle through and the one set I have when I came here. I don't even have to sleep.

I have a few hundred thousand yen now.

A talk with the old man here and there revealed that his relatives were... dead. That he's the last of their family from their reunion gone wrong. Convenient.

I never pushed farther than that. I just need his trust, for when he passes away, I might inherit his properties.

And now that he can enjoy his life without manning a counter for the rest of his life, I might make it good in his books.

The wage per hour he had arranged with me seemed to be advantageous for both of us. So another one for me on his books.

I think I own this place in anything but name. Not that I am getting too full of myself.

You see, I prepare and do everything in this convenience store. The suppliers know me very well and they think I'm taking over the old man with how I am doing everything. Non-stop.

I seem to be enjoying this normalcy. I think I need to get myself a phone and do some tech with my gamer powers to level up quickly.

Oh, I'm level 28 by the way. My stats structure seems to be from Fallout. As well as the skills, though I have Elder Scrolls mixed in.

I have the Skill Tree as well as the perk system. Instead of a perk per level, I was to select a 'sub-perk' on a Skill Tree or I can forgo it for better options later. And perks are earned under the right circumstances.

Kind of like the Jack of All Trades perk I got when I went doing all the things inside and outside the convenience store. It just acknowledges me that I am "supposed to know a lot of things and can do them without looking like an idiot".

The other perk I have is a bit scary and over powered. It is in tandem with the Jack of All Trades; it's called Protection from Trade.

So long as the trade I perform is harmless to others or supposed to cause no harm or defuse harm, nothing will put a scratch on me no matter how dangerous the things I do get to be.

Imagine yourself mopping. Then the universe decided to collapse on itself. I'll be safe.

Nah, just kidding. It doesn't work that way. I meant it like this. Imagine a Nuclear Facility. I need to maintain the facility from going, well, nuclear (breakdown/meltdown), as is my job. Radiation got no dibs on me. They'll be as if I was breathing air all in the name of doing my job properly (that is harmless), I can't get hurt from it.

Still unclear? How about sewing and you "accidentally" sewed your finger? Still won't hurt you. You're invulnerable to the Trade you're doing so long as it doesn't harm others.

Quite scary I tell you. The draw back to this perk system was that perks are only available every ten levels and must be earned during that level or else you'll miss it out.

Nothing too hard, really. (Like hell it isn't.)

And so, I dialed on the phone to have a cellphone delivered to me.

Quite surprising they do it. Oh it's 1995 now by the way. I'm twenty now, Yay. Hmm, now that I think about it. Technology's not that advanced yet.

Maybe I should start revolutionizing the world?

It wouldn't be hard with 9 Intelligence, 87 Science, and 75 Repair.

Nah, I want quiet. I'd just be a guy with extra time in his hands. Hmm, maybe I could prepare this whole store for apocalypses?

Yeah, seems a great goal for me.

Oh, a multi part quest just turned available for me. Let's see, one million dollars for every part completed? Isn't that insane? And there's a lot of parts.

I started having a lot of hardware and building materials delivered to the store. That's one part complete. Good thing that I farmed (forced to farm) the quests that give money but little to no experience (housekeeping).

I'll have to do the surveillance. Hidden CCTVs. Another part but not yet done.

Then the basement needs to be constructed (three) and the rooftop needs renovation (four). Maybe I could buy the land around us (five)?

Here's to hoping they haven't placed piping lines underneath. Or some other things that can cause me problems.

I can place all the tech materials and equipment into my inventory but the building materials have to stay stacked on the back.

I'll need the old man to man the counters when I start my work.

How do I convince him (six) that we need it though? Hmm, maybe I'll tell him that some parts have been deteriorating and I need to patch them up? Yeah sounds idiotic but it might be enough. Nothing's too good to be ever true when it comes to NPCs here.

Now what if I made a dorm for ladies on the plot of land behind us (seven) with the roof as a garden (eight)?

Hmmm, sounds good to me.

An indoor hot spring (nine)?

But I'd need all of this to be sustaining each other in the event of an apocalypse (ten, and so much more). And that's assuming the apocalypse would be zombies. That, it'd be just dumb reanimated rotting people. Not the mutated kind in Resident Evil or what have you.

I'd best be making a school academy on our back. But regulations might have us move the store... Speech(craft) help them all, I will have what I want.

Eh. I'll have it done in five years. Need to focus on making a compound into a dorm with the convenience store here.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Well, it's been a year and the old man will be returning soon.

Gotta say though. Flash these Japanese workers with thick hard cash and they'll do the impossible.

I now am a landlord of an all Ladies Dormitory. It stands at two story tall with the roof turned into a miniature farm.

Each floor was at ten feet high. Pretty tall yes, but it allows for better air circulation. It was constructed with every room capable of being airtight.

Not that the workers knew about it. All they knew was that the ventilation system needs to be secured. The cement used was mixed with asbestos and other compounds that Jack of All Trades had me mix up for them to use.

They did something better to the hot springs though.

They made it with, as of yet, unparalleled skill. One part was the usual hot spring, more shocking was that it looked natural. The other part was a pool. Hot spring pool where you can swim around.

I don't know how the bastards did it, but checking their quality gave me that it was to the best of all their skills put together to make this whole dorm. It even cleans and purifies itself!

They even made a dungeon basement on my suggestion. But what am I saying? I must give credit to the walls they poured their heart and soul into. Of course, I helped.

I told them my idea of electric fence, they shocked me with theirs. Pun not intended.

The whole wall of ten feet high will be capable of shocking anyone touching the wall. Possibly fry someone dead.

They said something about embedding the wires into patterns of bricks so that none would be the wiser.

A whole solid wall was patterned with electric wires to look like a brick wall. I like it.

That's not saying what it can shrug off. I helped them mix the cement used and the way it was constructed. Rig a C4 on it and the resulting explosion would just leave it cracked.

There's a lot to say but there's the highlights. I had to close the shop just to check if everything was in order.

Tomorrow, the old man might come back from his vacation. I'll talk with him.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

And the old man came back to his convenience store. He got surprised a building was now built on the back while he approached.

I greeted him. He did not reply. I engaged dialog, then greeted him to which he replied.

Though my senses tell me something about him. That he's not, fine, the way he used to be.

I started convincing him of things.

I succeeded.

Though our conversation revealed that he wanted to enjoy himself the touch of a woman, though not the sexual kind, just that he wanted to feel a woman's care. Again, not sexually.

So it surprised me when he said that someone's coming over to stay with him for a while.

He got someone, and that someone might jeopardize my plan. Woman or not, I'll be stepping my foot here.

Though I trust in my abilities that I had the old man already trust in me which I think would make way for me to legally inherit anything he wants me to.

With our "conversation" done, he went to the living quarters at the back of the store. And I set to take care of the dorm's renewable power supply when things go awry, as well as it's own communication array.

All legal by the way. A bit muddy, what with the paperwork I made to cover it, a patent here and there, as well as a few Speech successes here and there.

Being corrupt is not good, but it has its moments. For me, at least.

A day passed with me switching with the old man at times he needed the rest while I juggle finishing the upgrades on the convenience store and the Dorm.

I think I could make a small assembly line of sorts for our own products, though I'd have to bury it with enough paperwork and crap first before I could even have it done.

The only real worry would be when _that_ someone came and took care of the old man.

Wait. I am sensing a flag here, just— hmm, not sure what kind of flag it is.

The doors to the store opened, I shouted my greeting as usual.

"Welcome—...?!"

A gorgeous woman just stood in front of me.

"You the only worker here?"

I nodded to the voluptuous figure addressing me.

"Where's your boss?"

I pointed to the door to the hallway connecting to the living quarters. There's a sign for the living quarters and the door to outside and the stockroom there.

She didn't say anything and left me speechless still.

I don't like being speechless even if there are no speech checks.

Though I have a grasp over her immediate personality.

She's a foreigner, or the daughter of. She seems to be straight to the point. To others that might have been all and it would have been enough to dissuade weak willed people from interacting with her, I sense that isn't all.

Ah, not my problem until I get to the bridge to burn it.

Have work to do.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I found out that she was indeed a bit frank at times she really wanted things over with quickly.

And the rest... is shrouded with her actions.

So while she takes care of everything house related with the old man, I enjoy preparing everything to complete my quest.

I am not opening the dorm yet, and thinking it now, I might have hard time finding tenants. First would be that the cost of living would be too high. Not because I need the money but the prices might seem fishy otherwise.

The access to the train station would take fifteen minutes by walk and the nearest academy of any sorts would be two stations away.

The bus would take forty-five minutes, at most, in place of the train.

Relatively nearby but the caged like feel the dorm gives out is also a major turn off. One that I regret but made up with.

As the landlord, I have to prepare food for them at morning and evenings. Even take care of their laundry should they want me to. Which poses problem for girls with problems toward the opposite sex.

Not to say I have to clean up the whole place except their rooms.

Ugh. Freaking electricity and water bills off the roof. The gas I can get by with only the morning with packing lunchboxes for them if they want. The dinner's fine, but adding a lunch schedule to that is bad for my budget unless I get to start in the stock market and use all my skills at Science and my Intelligence to create an AI that I could train to trade in the stock market.

Ugh. I haven't even started making my own smart phone.

Fuck this. I'll finish the upgrades first.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

The old man just wanted the girl to do chores. And some other hidden agenda of his. I tried to see if he has any sexual intent, and found none with the hidden CCTVs.

And he's been having trips to the hospital lately.

But for whatever reason he doesn't want to share the results with either of us.

This isn't the death flag that I've seen, right? Can it be?

If it is, I might as well make it enjoyable for him.

I've finished the upgrades to the store, the dorm's renewable energy source and communication array can wait.

Though the matter of smart phone was done. But it was done hurriedly and I only have an octa-core, each core clocking at 5ghz with a ram of 32gb, but the problem was the temperature regulation. It overheats with prolonged use.

The coding on the other hand was a blaze. Knowledge that I don't know were flashing into the front of my mind the entire time I made an AI to run the phone.

Once done, I read through it with my free time when manning the store.

I learned a lot from it.

And I even managed to think of better ways to improve the AI.

Of course, there are times the old man wants to switch with me.

I can't deny him his sense of purpose. Though it cuts at my current focus at times.

Yet, with even more free time I devoted it to fixing the smart phone and setting up different bank accounts.

Local and also international of course.

Can't be too carefree now.

While they will all be empty save for the million units of legal tender their country has, I'd be using them to invest into different companies that I know will grow into successful giants.

That would make me need to put my hands onto a lot of pies. The money's not a problem, I can throw out five million now, and I know they'll be giving me shares to a company that will be the leads in the market for a few decades.

"Hey."

Now, if only I can advance my AI enough that it can take care of the investing and trading portion of my portfolios while helping me with robotics... that'd be great.

"Hey."

I think I should start looking for tenants next week.

The problem would be the woman calling to my attention.

"Hey."

I still am figuring out what she—

"Are you deaf?"

"No, I'm trying to figure things out."

"Fine, you can do that later. We ran out of bottled drinks."

"Juices?"

"Yes."

Weird. I've set and made allowance for the stock to last a month at least.

"I'll do something about it. If there are other problems, I need to hear them." I gestured.

"Where do you live?" she asked. Which is rather, weird. Something's up though.

"Here. And the dorm at the back is also mine."

She tilted her head at that, and seemed to draw me in to her features.

"How come you have no laundry nor a toothbrush in the bathroom here? Even your room seems to be unused."

Damn. I'm almost outed.

"Well I don't want to impose on the old man so I find places where I can... well, you know. And now that the dorm's complete and with only a few furnishings here and there..."

"Alright. That's all." She said, flicking her hair back as she turned to go back to her room.

Okay, she's onto me.

This will be the time I'll be giving some proper thought on her.

She's at the age of a sophomore college student with the body fitting of a woman. Seeing she bit the old man's request, either she needs it badly or something else like a desire for a better life standing. Or something else.

She can fight her way through shit and all that, if what her body posture and movements say are true.

And the way she addresses things means she's used to people instantly bending to her words.

Hmm, a daughter of a politician? Maybe Yakuza or Mafia?

That's one scary old man I've got then.

But if the old man has connections like that, how'd I bought the land behind him then? Maybe he's hiding (or hidden) and that's why the lack of hindrance?

No, how'd I got to convince him in the first place is the problem. Maybe he's just a friend of the woman's parents?

Though what's the chance these speculations are all true? Maybe this girl here just ran away or is seeking some independence the way she wanted.

I may be reading too much into things. And a lot of stuff are messing my plans. Though I can be flexible.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Wearing nothing but boxers and a white shirt I worked my way on the overheating phone. I've had my growth spurt already but my clothes auto-fitted.

Now-

Hmm, so if I re-align th-?

It seems I'd have to adjust for process and capacity. It's dumb if I adjusted without proper-..?!

Soft mounds of flesh covered with but a thin fabric enveloped the back of my neck.

Breasts?

"What are you doing?" she asked.

This is why I don't want to use my room. Yes, I finally went inside the store's living quarters and used my assigned room.

"Improving my gadget."

She went still for a while but I felt her lean on me further.

"Hmm..." she adopted a scrutinizing gaze, I guess. I can't see her. Her breasts are pressing down on me.

"Try removing that line you're touching now and mak—" I was already moving through the motions, listening to her instructions.

I don't know why I did but it felt that I was missing some vital component and she might have just pointed out what could help me.

"This, try to place that near—"

I decided to speak up. "But it will fluctuate with 015A—"

Her hand found purchase on my shoulder and she leaned close to my ear, "That's why you're removing it and placing a better one, away from it." She pointed with her free hand.

I nodded and extracted it. I'd have to rework the lines though.

"Oh. I forgot. Dinner's ready."

She forgot? "Fine, I'll switch with the old man."

"No, he closed down the shop and went to the hospital."

"Oh. Alright." Why are you still leaning on me though?

"You don't plan to eat." She said, not asked.

Wait, she's offended?

"I'll eat." But she isn't moving her hands nor breasts away. I slowly stood.

She backed away. Slowly.

If this was anime, a tick mark might've shown on my face.

I walked towards the kitchen with her following closely on my back.

I sat down and she moved to serve the food.

Curry and rice. Looks delectable enough.

Taking the first spoonful, yes, I prefer to use it when I can help it, the flavor stuck. I relished it.

She seemed to shy away from my reaction but I just requested seconds until we ran out of food.

She had this look of disbelief on her face.

"Thanks for the food. Say, we haven't really introduced—"

"Mizurashi Kanna." She likes interrupting me, doesn't she?

"So, Kanna-san, I'm John Smith."

"Ha. Ha. Now, your true name. Spill." She looked rather hurt and hid it well, if not for her small reaction I wouldn't have known.

"Sorry, my name is Kusanagi Ryou. Pleasure meeting you, I'll be in your care."

"..okay." she murmured while nodding.

I mentally shrugged. I collected the dishes. And she's still sitting.

I started cleaning and finished in three.

She's gone.

"You should've—"

HOLYFUCK MYHEART! was jolted from its calm beats. I clenched my hand over my heart while I try to stand up.

Adrenaline and the flight or fight response running through my entirety, gut wrenching discombobulation of my body coordination.

This, this body isn't up to par with shock and combat yet. I finally managed to get my bearings, barely at that, and turned to Kanna.

She managed to sneak up on me, is carrying herself like she'd seen things and done some herself. This, reeks of experience.

"D—don't, ohfuck." My sense of balance was nowhere. Though her nonplussed face was irritating, I let her catch me as I tried to cling onto her.

I ended up grabbing her boobs.

I look pathetically weak right now. "Sorry."

She just stared at my hands on her breasts and moved it away to side carry me. She sat me down on the chair.

"Weak." She said with disgust.

"Well I'm so—"

"But intelligent."

"Thanks?" I muttered in confusion. She likes interrupting me. I can confirm this.

"Can you stand?"

I nodded. I'm not that too weak from having a jump scare.

Slowly, I made my way back to my own room and settling on my workstation/workbench.

Warm flesh barely concealed by a thin fabric was wrapping the back of my neck again.

Ignoring it, I started coding as I regain consciousness.

"What. What is that?"

Oh, she doesn't know the language. Wait, no one would really know this language. It's from another world.

"My own programming language (lie)."

"Huh." She settled on watching from behind me.

The minutes ticked by and she's still resting her breasts on me. So I had to ask, "Are they heavy?"

"No."

"Why rest them on me then?"

"You don't like it?"

"..." And I went back to coding. With her watching me do my work without moving away.

She's dangerous.

 _She could've killed you if she wanted_. She's doing something like this to get something.

Or maybe she's just doing it for the sake of doing it.

I finished coding and initiated the transfer to the recently upgraded phone.

It showed an estimate of few hours for the installation and other configurations to finish. As well as the benchmarking.

I tilted my head to the gorgeous seducer behind me. "Anything you want from me?"

"I'm bored."

That... doesn't answer my question directly. At least I know she wants entertainment from me.

I swiveled the chair to have a look at her.

Wearing a cotton tank top that hugged her figure left little imagination to the uncovered soft skin that seemed to be too delicate.

She's not wearing any undergarments; her nipples are showing. Her pussy's pressing out from her tight shorts.

Her thick hips matched her thick thighs that made way for toned legs.

My eyes went back to her eyes. "You look definitely great. And you're young. You want to screw around?" Yes I meant sex.

"No." she answered emotionlessly.

"How about a massage then?"

"Sure." She nodded.

79 Medicine don't let me down!

I was about to stand when she sat on me.

Giving out a sigh, "Where do you want me to start?"

She rolled her shoulders.

I pulled up her top without resistance. A massage oil from my inventory oiled my hands.

I began my ministrations on her shoulder blades. Tracing my hand back and forth eventually settling on her shoulders, easing it out sideways.

My hands trailed down from her shoulders when she decided to stretch her arms upwards, causing my hands to settle a little way below her armpit and a bit close to her breast.

Her arms trapped me when she returned them to the chair's armrests.

"Where next?"

She just laid back on me. Eyes closed.

"I'll start massaging your breasts. Tell me if you'd rather I not."

She didn't answer so I started groping her. She shifted her hips, and her ass and pussy rubbed against my half-erect cock.

Is she really seducing me? Right after telling me she doesn't want to screw around?

I pinched her nipples hard. Kanna let out a cute small moan but didn't do anything other than to move her hips again. She wants this?

This of course made me groan, her hot folds and wetness were seeping out from her shorts and through my boxer and onto my throbbing tool.

My cock's itching, and my groping of her breast only intensified.

I stopped myself before I could lose my control and fuck her mad.

I carried her to the bed and dressed back her tank top. Lying beside her, I covered the two of us with a blanket.

I will not sleep. I'd just watch her sleep.

Placing her hair to the side, I stared at her face. She opened her eyes when my hands were to pull back from her hair and she decided hold it there.

Emerald eyes peered through mine. Her hands loosened around mine as she closed back her eyes.

Her breathing seemed to ease out.

I still am not sleeping.

I sat in appreciation and intense scrutiny of my situation for hours.

On one hand I am in what most hormonal teenagers would want. On the other, I have plans that need adjusting just because I'm not willing to do drastic measures.

I heard a quiet beep from the laptop (which I also made) indicating that the phone's finished. Though I'd need to personally calibrate it.

I slowly got out of the bed and sat on the chair. Fingers tapped across the touchscreen, easily finding out problems I need to address as the AI ran on the background.

Breasts covered the back of neck and arms snaked around me. I tensed up at her sneaking up at me again. "Get back." She ordered groggily.

I attached the phone back to the laptop.

Grabbing her arms, I carried her again to the bed and settled the blanket over us. This time she wanted to lie closer to me, I ended up spooning her.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Kanna woke up, she stretched on me with a sexy moan followed with a small yawn. Slowly she turned to face me.

Her hands found my face, soon it was her lips that also found mine.

"More?" She asked.

Before I could answer, she had my lips again. This time she nicked me. I tasted blood. "You're mine."

That got me scowling. "Hey, I'm not—" and so the blade pressed against my neck silenced me.

"Okay. You make a convincing argument." The blade was pushed further, not to hurt but to threaten.

"And I'm yours."

Her expressionless face sported a small smile. Damn it. There goes my plan of raping my dorm—err I mean, blackmailing th— ah shit.

There goes my plan of fucking around.

"Quick question, am I allowed to sample other wo—"

Her hand gripped my neck while a blade flashed a few centimeters off my eyes, "Finish that sentence and you'll be eating your balls."

"But how can you sate me when I'd want t—"

"Just ask."

"But what if I got bo—"

"Does the Marianas Trench sound good? What about the Bermuda Triangle?"

So anything wrong I'll do, my dick's flying off, I'll be choking on my balls while I drown and sink to the bottom of the ocean. Great.

"And if I found you the one doing what you don't want me doing?"

"You still don't trust me?" She looked very hurt. Too much.

"It's not tha—just—alright, fine. Whatever." I turned away from her. It was a speech check and I leveled into 30 with it.

Her head rested on my back while her arms wrapped around me. "I'll be married off to another family if I don't find my ideal man. Worse, if I married off by my parent's choice, I'll just be a concubine or a consort of sorts. They'll do it even knowing that. But I have a choice. To go away from the family and find myself the man I'd want."

She stopped and positioned herself on the nape of my neck to continue her story.

"I tried searching on malls, pubs, parks, libraries, I even tried to transfer across countries into a few schools just to find my ideal man.

"I realized that he won't exist. No man would consider to tie a leash around their neck and become my pet to be humiliated in public. No man would try to lick my feet, drink my piss, eat my shit all for the sake of making me happy. No sane man would willingly castrate themselves and cut off their dicks just to ensure me they won't cheat on me. No straight man would consider being fucked by me in the ass with a foot-long dildo. No man would ever fit my fantasy or standard. I found masochists, I found psychopaths, sociopaths, deranged lunatics, addicts, and then some more. None of them would consider doing ALL of what I would want of them. I killed them.

"I tried finding other qualities I might find interesting in a man. I dated playboys, athletic guys, honor students, stereotypical shy types, even those older than me that are successful, and whatever else you can think of. None of them were acceptable. But remotely, some would have been fine.

"But I didn't settle down for those "remote qualifications". Then one day, I see this worried old man trying to find his way home. Not that he lost his money or his way. But what would've happened to his store. I talked to him. Found out that he'd been single his whole life and no longer had a family. Except one he considers..."remotely". Then he reminisced his sisters helping him with the store, the food they prepared for him, the clothes that they prepared for him... things like that. It got him moving on his feet and convinced that he'd need a flight back to Japan. He convinced me to help him, for "giving an old man his last wishes". I cleared with him that I have nothing to benefit from it.

"Then he said that he'd get me close to this boy that took over his store for while he was gone. If I was looking for such prospects.

"Knowing that we're both Japanese, at least by our introduction, he said he'll compensate somehow if I didn't like it.

"So I told him that I'd think about it and will follow regardless of my decision just to confirm with him what I think of it.

"Then I find this young man behind a counter, he's looking good for someone who's Japanese. Then I saw him do wonders with technology that I only ever oversaw being done myself. The amount of money he has to have a dormitory built but not let it be used because he has not finished building it despite the proof. I felt him not sleep during my stay. I felt him do what he felt that he wanted and saw results from it. I saw him think deeply of something then immediately do it, even if he knows someone will make him stop halfway. Then I tried teasing him, and he won't just respond properly. But I found him appreciating me. Then, to my surprise I found him weak, but still capable. So I tried seducing him. He did take advantage, but thought better of it. Even if he now classifies as someone who cockblocks himself just because he thinks it wasn't right even when he was given permission. I found him scanning my features in appreciation. Then I dreamt of something pleasant of him with me..."

She trailed off. I guess she no longer found the words to describe what she thinks. Or if her train of thought is still on the same track.

"So, knowing all that you know, you'd readily offer yourself to me? You said it yourself, you won't settle for "remote qualifications". And trust me, I feel I won't be able to... you know. I can't settle down. I can give you my time, attention, anything, but I don't feel like settling down just yet."

"Even when a beautiful woman is willing to give you her all, you still want other women? Unbelievable."

"You haven't convinced me. If anything, it looks like I am the one with the leverage here. You've seen something that you know that will keep you happy. I haven't, and I can still refuse."

The blade returned to her hands and her poking my stomach.

"Death doesn't scare me. You should've known that by the way I reacted. Yes I can get spooked, but death? Torture seems to be more promising. But even then, it can only go so far that you can't risk doing further damage to me. And no, the old man's of no attachment to me. I already have some ground to move with. If he passes on, may he rest in peace. That's it."

The blade went away. But her arms quickly constricted around my neck, cutting my breath. My strength's only at 6. She feels like she's at 8. And that seems impossible.

I stood up, she only wrapped her legs on me. I decided to fall on my back. She deftly moved to my front and punch me in the gut. The air was knocked out of me.

She stood and kicked me in the sternum.

I lost track of her from my hacking coughs on the floor.

Suddenly, her arms were around my neck again. I tried hitting her with the back of my head. It didn't work.

I writhed in her choke hold, we tossed and turned on the ground but all I did was lose more air. I tapped her arms to submit, repeatedly.

A bit disoriented, I must've heard her chuckle. She punched me in the gut again.

Then I was thrown onto the bed.

Arms and legs tied to each corner.

She ripped off my boxer. The only boxer I had, because Inventory takes care of it being pristine, gone. Even my only white shirt. Gone.

I was about to be torture—raped.

"You could've enjoyed it earlier, but now, _I will enjoy it._ "

She took off her top giving me view of her bountiful breasts.

"You could be touching them now, making me moan into bliss. But no, you chose otherwise." She punched me in the face and I almost lost consciousness.

She can't handle rejection very well.

She took off her last piece of clothing and straddled my fully erect cock.

"I'm still a virgin you know. I was willing to really give you my all. You could even treat me like a slave or worse, so long as you don't cheat or fuck around with others. But no, you chose otherwise." Another punch to the gut, and the ropes hurt more from my reaction of curling my body.

"Now, I'll pleasure you, but just enough you'll be two steps away from cumming."

Do I submit?

Do I accept her offer?

If I submit, she will turn me into her personal sex slave. A game over for me. I guess.

If I accept her offer, I might be able to corrupt her and turn her into my pleasure driven personal cum dumpster.

Huh. First choice offering to me by the game? Or I just fucked up somewhere? ...It's just probably me.

100 Speech, don't fail me. Charisma, please work. I need this to go perfectly.

 _Perk acquired._

 _To Perfection... and Beyond!_

Oh.

 _Menu, Stats._

Crap—fucking shit on a reverse pogo stick raping clams...

I have maxed stats.

All 10 SPECIALs, all 100 skills. As well as the sub-perks of each skill... I can't—

Fuck this shit. Time to enact my plan.

Or, should I say, act?

"f—fine. I accep—"

She punched me, I barely felt it. If it wasn't for me being naked, I might've not felt her punch through a fabric.

Of course, I acted, I winced for a bit.

"Too late!"

Let's add some tears now, shall we?

She slowly rubbed her cunt on me. I looked to the side and let the tears fall.

"now, it's you who won't accept—"

Her rubbing stopped. Partial success?

"Tears won't stop me. You've made your choic—"

"And I'm making another! BUTYOUWON'TLETME!"

"ME?! I offered you a choice!" her palm found my cheeks at a speed that would've knocked a few teeth loose. To most men at least.

"ANDI'MMAKING ANOTHER!"

"In case you forgot your place. Read my lips. You're. My. Slave. Now. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She slapped me again.

It looks like convincing her with words is going nowhere.

Time to really act then?

"MY SLAVE! Can't you understand me?!" She curled up and rested on my chest.

Wait. What?

"even when threatened, the one I want resist and keeps finding to get away..."

What? What is happening?

He clenched fist struck my chest, followed with held back sobs of, "why?"

"why" her fist followed.

Ah damn it. I broke her? I... I'm not expecting this.

She already gave up?

"Why what?"

"why"

"Kanna—" her head slowly turned to face me, "I accept you. And while I can't say I love you, I might. Later on. It's up to you how sooner."

She didn't move.

She didn't say anything.

She doesn't know what to do, perhaps?

Maybe she's thinking this is an elaborate plan for me to get back at her? Maybe she's thinking I want to kill her?

"Can you at least free me?" She nodded.

And as she did so, I can't help but observe her, she seemed resigned.

Now, I'm free. She slowly backed her upper body while I sat up.

Her hand found mine, my hand found her blade. She guided it to her neck. Her left jugular to be exact.

I can't help but notice her trembling hands, her still flowing tears, and the way her body quivers as she sat on my lap with legs on my side.

My eyes went from the blade and to her eyes, back and forth, until she spoke, "Go ahead, were you not planning on it?"

Was I? All I really wanted was to fuck around. She wanted a life partner.

I pulled the blade.

I shook my head, "Weren't you the one threatening me with it? That you'll off me the moment I went against you—"

"They were empty threats!"

Oh. Now I've got some bullet on you. Let's see your reaction to this.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Her eyes bore into me, full of disbelief. She has a few screws loose.

"Let's see you react to this then." This is gonna hurt, but I need to push her button one last time to ensure her character.

I pushed her lightly, enough to cause her to stagger. I quickly dragged the blade across my stomach. Enough to sever muscle and skin but not enough to sever my entrails.

Shock sculpted her face. Then fright mixed in.

"Wh—what?! No!" she saw my face filled with pain then her eyes went to my entrails trying to jump out and say hello to her.

Blood had started to seep and stain the bed, some even found her.

"No, this can't be happening. Please tell me this is a joke!"

I stared at her, "No." then proceeded to lie down the bed. I can use the sleep function to heal. An hour might be enough to seal the wound and snap everything back into place.

"Nonononono! Not when I've found you! Not like this! P—please, noo—"

I slammed down on sleep with all the mental force I could muster.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

An hour passed and I was woken. My first sleep in a long time. Just to get all healed up.

Kanna's still sobbing, though she's embracing me from my right.

Every now and then I hear her muffled "I'm sorry," from my arm.

"Kanna."

Her sobbing slowly stopped as she gazed up on me.

"You're not dead!"

Her arms wrapped extra hard around my right arm while she tried to squish it with her breasts.

Then she seemed to snap. "Why did you do that?!"

Hmm... Why did I? Now that I think about it. The reason's lost to me. Maybe...

"I need to know—"

"What?!" again, I confirm that she likes interrupting me. Even at moments like these.

"—that you'd be truthful, _honest_ , with your feelings. Because torturing someone you think you love falls into obsession. And that doesn't really mean that you "love" someone if you are like that—"

"But I already told you my story!"

A small irritation flashed through my mind, "—I know, I know."

"Then—"

My turn, "Yes. A thousand times. Yes."

"Rea—"

"YES." To further my answer, I grabbed her body and caught her lips.

"But, we're gonna have a few problems. If, someone so much as touches you. You're getting nothing from me. I don't care who it is or what the fuck is happening, no excuses. Just as the same when you wanted me to have no one else."

"I can't lose you. I _don't_ want to lose you. So—"

Wait, really? She's changing her mind?

"—you can.. you... you can.."

So it's hard for her. But, maybe I can stop her there. She might not truly be happy with me if that gets to happen.

"Are you sure about your decision? I still won't be letting you."

"It-... It's, It's fine."

Okay. She said it herself. Let's... "Are you sure?"

"As long as you return to me."

Hmm... but what if weird shit happens?

"What if I was a God, some powerful being that plays with the universe, multiverses, and omniverses that I have? What then?"

She blankly stared at me. "I don't care."

"Then let's take a bath."

She nodded while I scooped her up.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

A month later, the two of us had finally settled.

I am growing used to her. Growing fond of her, and her care towards me. I try to return it. Every night that I get to sleep with her, I give her a massage. And no, no sex happened.

As sad as things could get, the old man had been hospitalized. Nothing too severe. Just his hip bone needing some therapy and a few cases of getting old symptoms here and there.

Kanna's visiting him every week. And me every month.

He's fine though. He's planned for his life ahead of time. He got this thing with a mining company he's shareholder of and had sold 5% of his overall 25% share of the company.

Not too much for anyone, but in reality, that is as big as it can get if the company is as successful as it is.

Now, I might be extremely lucky right now, but he's already meeting with his lawyers to settle things.

He's even joked about giving his shares to me.

And I don't believe it.

Because it's incredulous.

But I, on the other hand, was the one who bought the shares he sold. Well, my AI did. Secretively of course, no matter how impossible it is. At least my identity's buried.

Speaking of AI, I had successfully finished a mobile phone. Well, it's more of a portable computer now. Like a Personal Digital Assistant. Except this one is way more advanced than the PDAs of this decade, and it really is an assistant, for once. In simpler words, it's a "very portable" version of my laptop.

The laptop, well, you could call it a monster. If I call every upgrade and monumental rebuild and subsequent upgrades that I did as generations, it'd be at the eleventh generation. With five hundred and twelve cores each clocking at 1 Terra Hertz. With 1 PB RAM, and a storage space of 1 yottabyte. My AI can have all the processing it will need. Not that it can be called a super computer, but hey, I'm all in for efficiency with this one.

Sure, a super computer can outpace my laptop, but the AI operating on it? The efficiency with which it runs on lower specs? Not to say of it's almost cross compatibility with almost any device makes it the best for me.

How I powered it? With my Gamer power of course. Nah, just kidding. My stats are kind of Hax, really. And my new perk of "To Perfection... and Beyond!" does what exactly it says. Or makes me do, I guess.

If there is something that I need to do, and my stats can cover me doing it, my body will be guided accordingly. Knowledge will flash through the front of my mind, my instincts will act out, my body will follow, and my consciousness will draw on all my accumulated knowledge as well as basing it on or with the knowledge flashing through me.

But all of this, requires me to be actively wanting it. And I had found ways to power all my devices.

I can actively want anything to have the knowledge flash through me. Except combat.

If it is combat, instinct will override my body. Muscle memory. And if what happens is right by my observations, a load of muscle memory, that is. It all flashes into my mind, most of the times it doesn't even flash if I already know how to do it. My body just, does what needs to be done. Mop the floor of a 30m x 51m area? Done in but a few minutes. Catering to customers and dealing with the stock market and potential bonds? Almost done in a minute. I need a minute and a half at most.

And I am growing richer and richer by the day.

My AI is already setting up funding for what will essentially be used for buying into large companies as soon as possible, without sabotaging and shorting potentials of course.

If me, I meant my AI, buying it will get person A away from it and it turns out that person A has this ideas or things he can do to help the company and that I happen to take away _that_ chance to let potential become tangible? Not going to happen. That's why my AI is steadily improving through my help and it's learning. In a few years, I'll give it a body. And in a few decades, maybe androids can walk amongst the populace.

Nah, just kidding. No way am I letting humanity discover a way to replace their body with sturdier ones.

But, in short, the PDA and the laptop are both in tiptop condition. I have solved a way for them to stay running for the whole twenty-four hours with only eight hours' worth of charging. The heat problem is solved by gathering that heat to recharge them.

The solution came in the form of a semi-permanent attachment of sorts. Both specifically made for the phone or PDA and the laptop.

It works by simply siphoning the heat it gathers from its receiver, which can be multiple, and channels it into a storage, then that storage delivers it onto the device's power source at certain thresholds.

While I made sure to make it all bullet resistant, water proof, and shock resistant, I needed to ensure no single person can gain access to them. Not even when I am asleep. Or threatened. Or just basically unavailable at the time. Add to the fact that it operates on a different language and is just capable of interacting with other systems, it is unhackable. The word may or may not exist, but it's uncrackable if there are no other terms for it.

All in all, everything is going well. I keep to myself and no one will bat an eye.

Not even Kanna's family.

Maybe I should start buying large plot of lands and start leasing it to big corporations at an affordable price where they are required to pay a 'certain' percentage of their company's profits as rent or a 'certain' amount of money, whichever is lower? Already puts them into a tight spot given that they are offered two choices. Entirely missing that they didn't have to make a choice at all.

Doesn't hurt to try. Aaaand, a few taps here, a few taps there. I'm now buying lands in South Korea, China, India, Australia, Russia, and US.

Though it gives me problem of having my name out there, but they can't exactly find it all out easily under all that murky paperwork and bribery I plan on doing as well as covering the purchases under different companies I had set up, which, is also buried under paperwork. And also bribery. Never forget that part. Even if that bribery could get me fished by the mouth. It smoothens some hard places and the payoff is certainly worth it.

Hush money makes a way for people to be liable. And me using their name when I am in a tight spot, or at least when my AI is detecting some, their names will be heard, and a few bodies encased in cement might hit the bottom of the sea.

Now. Where was I?

Ah.

World expansion. Securing my fortune.

Maybe I should start on longevity already?

Yeah, maybe I should.

It'd be better if I start on what's possible for me.

Nano Technology.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Nine years.

Nine fucking years.

Had not yet passed.

But only nine seconds. Transition is a friend.

What?

Transition? Aren't you reading about my thoughts here?

Anyways, I need to monopolize the internet. And earn from it.

Right now, no single person knows of internet ads that interrupt you. In a few years, starting 2004 or so, I'll patent it. Oh, no. Fuck that shit. I'm patenting it now. Across all countries if that shit is possible. That's a lot of money right there.

Now, I just need to falsify a few documents and convince some people to give me a few honorary degrees. So I could make this patenting shits work.

Hmm? Breasts?

I titled my head up, "Kanna? What's u—" her lips found mine. This woman really likes to interrupt me. Someday, somehow, I will interrupt her in the worst of ways. Or at least someone who's irritating me.

"Dinner's ready." I gently stood up.

I wasn't allowed to speak this time. She caught my lips again while she tried to reach me. I carried her to the dining room. It's a short walk, just twenty or so steps.

Now, while she's an attention seeker when she got into the mood, she never went far with it.

Which I am thankful for. Sexy smexy time will cut off my time needed to do work and a lot of others I am doing.

Speaking of work, I think I should open the dorm tomorrow. I've solved the electricity and water bill. (Or maybe not yet.)

I made my own company of them both.

"The food, as always, was delicious."

"Thanks."

I just found out how the water seeped from the ocean and deep into the land beneath. But that's hardly worth the money spent and will cause sink holes when utilized. So, I built one specifically on the side of a mountain to avoid accidents. I ensured it's attached to rock and not land. And no, it is not built on land. On mountain rocks and ledges, not on land.

I had it connect to the three veritable spots of collecting filtered water from the ocean.

All the necessary equipment and personnel are available on site, 24/7 with covered shifts so no one will miss home.

Not that they will, most of those hired were professionals who already work the same shift and had experience.

The gathered water is first pooled into a reservoir that is then used to turn several turbines, a source of hydroelectricity. A fourth of the used water is returned to the three water sources. The other part is then filtered and undergoes water purification processes.

Hydroelectricity is stored and directed into the powerplant where several arrays of solar panels are lined up and connected to. A solar farm if you would.

Of course, I made painstaking effort to ensure all are apocalypse proof. I sure as hell patented them all before any one person had an inkling to say they owned it or the idea behind it then demand I pay them.

I worked fucking hard to produce those work of arts and science from scratch and then they'll just sweep the rug out of my feet? Well fuck off, I don't put my feet over a rug for far too long. I'm not complacent enough that I let that happen.

But fu— *snap*

"Yes, Kanna?"

"I'm preparing the breakfast for tomorrow, do you want anything?"

I sighed, internally.

*cue internal sigh*

I stood up and went over to Kanna who's wearing very revealing clothes. I could care any less.

I just went to her and embraced her from behind resting my chin and lips on the top of her head as I did so.

I breathed her in and sighed in an attempt to relax.

I've been working too much. I think I should slow down just this once.

Kanna eased out her body to somehow make me feel snug.

Slowly drying hands went over mine, "Want to rest now?" She asked.

I gave a mix of moan and groan.

I felt her body respond happily to that.

"You have to move though."

It was with a groan that I pulled and carried her bridal style into her room.

I laid her on the bed and immediately went to cuddle, but she had other ideas.

Without saying any words. She pulled off my top and had me lie on my stomach. Then I felt her sitting between my thigh and my ass.

She's probab—ahhhhhh fuck yessssssss.

"yeeeeeessssssssssss"

She let out a giggle.

But I can't help the moan. She's good at this.

Her oil drenched fingers found my lumbar spines and went to give her ministrations down to my sacrum an—"fuckyessss, rightright there—Mmmnn"

It was tension released from my body that made me feel good.

I'm supposed to have the body of a Gamer though. And are massages just supposed to be this great?

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Kanna woke me up.

Soon after, my whole body went defensively offensive.

It was wearing tactical armor. Highly prototype. Gas mask for the smoke attached on the belt. 12.7mm pistol silenced. Russian issued combat knife. Radio, possible teammates, more enemies.

I picked up his gun and two magazines as well as the smoke grenade. A question lingers, why not use the smoke on us then?

A body silently dropped with a twisted neck.

Then I turned to see that Kanna was already wearing a mask.

Oh. It clicked. I was holding my breath. But how am I not crying from the gas?

Fuck that. I need to clear the place. Time is at 0107.

I gave the combat knife to Kanna.

The door was open. No windows.

Muffled footsteps. I pointed the gun and got on one knee.

Two silenced gunshots, a body dropped. The radio went on with their downed ally.

I took point, looted the body. Flash bang, Silenced MP5, I gave the pistol to Kanna and used the MP5—

Fuck! I returned fire.

A body dropped.

Shoulder, right lung, pancreas/stomach. I don't think the bullets stayed. Evident from the warm trickles I'm feeling from my lower back.

I quickly turned to check for enemies. Then again. I dashed to my room. Fuck stealth.

I flashed the room, fuck it all, they weren't aiming for head shots and I went in blazing.

Another went down, and two went scampering, it was fixed with my immediate sweep, point, shoot, repeat.

Two more went down.

"All clear Ryou." Kanna sounded off as she took off the mask.

"All clear." I sounded off too while I checked my opened laptop.

They've tried to hack into it. The forcibly opened casing and the wires leading to an attached small device on the table says so.

The laptop's screen though, remained that same. Locked. So I detached the device. Analyzed it. Grabbed the phone and got a few pictures before clenching it to pieces with my right hand.

I immediately went to dissect my laptop as well as simultaneously running the cctv for the last ten minutes. Thankfully they had done nothing other than to forcefully open the laptop and attach the small device.

"They're here for you?" Kanna asked.

"I don't know. I never left traces."

"Then how'd they found you?"

"I'm working on it. Something must have set them off."

"...Maybe they were here for me."

That may be possible. But the existence of the small device proved that they knew something valuable existed here and prompted them the need of a means to hack it.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll find out."

In a few seconds I've already reached deep into available military satellites.

I've found one.

And they were here for Kanna. The team sent after her were just specialized to retrieve Kanna, gather all data necessary and silence anyone else besides Kanna.

I searched deeper.

I found the people responsible.

It was the man who I think was supposed to be Kan—

"Him. It just has to be him."

"I'm doing my best right now. Please calm down."

And so she did, I guess. I'm not focused on her right now. I'm focused on hacking into this man's financial records and disseminating it to hundreds dummy accounts each leaking dollars upon dollars. With every single dollar leaked into another dummy account that then sends that into another loop that finally randomly donates it into charities unrelated to me in any way possible. Except for those with delusions.

I sent his blackmail materials into everyone that needs it known. I set up ways for him to be defaced in mass media by sending emails to news reporter that may or may not have the spine to report the shit they got sent with.

Finally, I've placed a bounty for him. Fully untraceable, same with the dummy account that will pay the one successful of pulling it. Not that anyone can kill the guy right away. It'd be in a few months. And while that happens, I need to prepare for things like this from now on.

Fuck the convenience store.

The satellite has a fail-safe, I activated it. It went on to burn into the earth's atmosphere.

For now, I need a safe house. And that needs to be somewhere a lot of people can cover me or none at all.

I need tactical advantage against this guy's family and their associates. I'm fucked if they discovered one of my companies.

But, why not setup a new one? One that can take over "in case" something happens.

Yes, let's employ that.

I need to avoid Russia, they have bigger ties there. Except until I found how to shut down syndicates.

How about the UAE?

No, too hot right now.

I need, huh, somewhere I can't be tracked. Somewhere I can't be forced to do something.

An underground bunker system?

Why had I not created one earlier? What was on my mind that I haven't thought of this?!

God da—

"Ryou, you're bleeding." Kanna pleaded, somehow.

"It will heal in an hour or less. I need to talk to the old man. Maybe he can help us. I don't know anything about him and his past. But we need to tell him what happened.

"In any case, jus—" I heaved out the blood on my lung. I'm healing. That is good.

"But you've been... oh my god you've beenshot!" she finally realized few of her adrenaline wearing off.

A smile made it's way on my lips, "Relax, I'm fine. It will heal. Remember my intestines?"

She nodded, then straightened in realization. Again.

"How?!" she screamed with excitement.

"I'm durable than mos—hey now, don't you get any ideas I'm not an M!"

Her panting and red tinged cheeks says otherwise.

"A-anyways, we need to move. You know what to do... Right?"

She nodded.

"Oh, before you go, you need this."

"A pager?" a burner, but too much detail.

"They may have been able to triangulate my unique signal. I'm working on how to erase and spoof it right now."

"Alright. But I won't be keeping this with me for more than eight hours."

I nodded. She quickly left.

I took a quick glance around the room. Three dead bodies. And I feel no revulsion that I just killed more than one man.

I allowed my body through the motions. I hefted three bodies into the bath room. All their body armor stripped. Every single thing that is worth taking is taken.

Sulfuric acid is best useful for situations like these, especially if you've been itching to try your own chemicals. I emptied a liter of my solution down the tub and into its drain.

Six bodies. I plugged the drain and placed three bodies.

Two gallons worth of my own acid compound later and I pulled the plug. What little remains clogged the drain. I added the remaining bodies. Three gallons of sulfuric was emptied.

I emptied another liter of my own chemicals.

With the problem of leaving evidence, I set out to fix anything Kanna hadn't covered.

In this case, all the bullet holes.

All any other object that wasn't ours were removed. I gave the gathered objects, a scan later found them all not belonging to us. They haven't bugged the place.

They won't go to the trash, they go to the literal burner I have at the dorm.

Shit. The dorm.

I checked with the hidden cameras, I found no problems for the past hour. I checked the CCTVs around the compound and found a van.

It might be possible it's deserted or radio silence was assumed. I still have one radio on me and nothing's coming through.

Even listening with my phone there seems to be nothing going through here except the usual radio. No military. There's the police chatter but nothing related to me or anything within a hundred-meter vicinity.

Kanna returned from the dorm and had already (lightly) packed her disguises and her personal effects. We shared a nod and off she went to who knows where.

I approached the van. 12.7 mm in hand guised in one of the looted tactical gear. No driver but I found a brunette typing away at a console wearing the same as I am, without helmet.

I cocked the gun, she turned, "Oh bother."

"On the ground, now."

She acquiesced and slowly went down on the ground.

"Arms on back." I cuffed her.

Then I looted everything in the van.

She was awfully quiet, "Now, I know you won't answer me or will at least try to lead me with wrong information. But I might go ballistic. Who's your benefactor?"

"Snakes,"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"How much is your pay?"

"150 grand,"

"How many times have you had sex?"

"Zero,"

Huh, a virgin, would you look at that, "Squad count?"

"Seven, me included."

"Others?"

"None."

Hmmm, seems good, eh. I'll fuck this one.

"Get up."

She got up.

"Bend over."

She looked at me, "What? You said you were a virgin. I need to know the truth."

"Here I am, about to get raped and die. Yay." She bent over.

"You signed up for this."

"Did I?"

Maybe she didn't. Still need to kill her. But hard to dispose of the van. Her body's easy to dispose though.

I can lock her up in the dungeon. There are dispensers there. And everything can function for a year and a half in emergency.

Yeah, let's settle for that.

"Change of plans. Get in the van."

She got in. and I double cuffed her to a handle they'll probably cuff Kanna on.

I checked the car for trackers physically. Then electronically by going through all signals the phone can scan. There isn't one. I checked the car for explosives. Clear.

I drove into the dorm's gate.

Unlocked it with my biometrics and phone.

Drove the van into the dungeon. I got off and removed the helmet.

"Out."

"I'm still cuffed. Dumbass."

I removed the cuff. She head butted me, instantly regretted it when she recoiled in pain.

She pulled a knife on me and failed to stabbed. I stored the knife away.

"Strip yourself."

She glared at me in anger.

"Glare all you want. Your life is mine."

I moved and undressed her myself.

I unbuckled her belt then pulled the pants off. Then her vest and top. The rest followed.

Now only in underwear, she tried to cover what she can.

If she was an expert, or at least someone with experience either she bit down a cyanide capsule or she kills herself with the enemy. Both yet to be done.

"Bend over the door again."

She wanted to hit me. Kill me, but it seemed that she knows that she can't. And so she bent over.

I unequipped everything and cuffed her arms to her back again.

I slapped her ass. She let out a pained yelp.

I smacked the other.

Closing in, I rubbed my cock against her snatch.

It seemed to be moist.

I pulled the underwear and she let out a gasp. Holding her down by the hip, I tore the fabric off her.

Without any other pretense, I plunged into her. A gruntle escaped her lips. I saw blood. I didn't care, I ploughed again.

And again, she groaned.

And again.

"S—stop! This isn't supposed to be painful!"

"Oh, so you want to feel good? Why didn't you ask earlier?" My hands quickly found her bra and ripped it off, pinching her nipples hard. "No, that'snot-

"Gg—aahhh—"

I leaned on her while I moved my hips and nibbled her shoulder. "Ff-ffhuckk~" she let out a guttural moan.

And her walls turned wet. Massaging me, milking me for what it wants.

I pulled out a pill from my inventory and pushed it down her mouth. Giving her my spit helped.

"I—I'm—I'm goingcrazy

Sto-

stop-ffucK!

nnnn-stoo—mppff

So—come—coming!"

And that was quick. Haven't came yet. But she looks exhausted.

I didn't stop plunging into pussy, but she started spasming.

"Ssto—uhhguudd—pleasestahp—

"I—can—Ican't

"NNNNN!"

She came again.

I didn't stop.

Her pussy came down on me tighter, her eyes seemed to be out of focus and she can't concentrate enough.

"nnnn~"

I slapped her ass and she tightened down on me. Hard. And I fucked her harder. I slapped her harder. She gasped in pleasure. I grabbed her breasts and went faster and faster, she's losing herself from the pleasure and I come closer and close—FUCK!

I thrusted deep and came.

Then thrusted once more, and came harder.

Once more, and found myself a bit out of breath.

I pulled out of her and bridal carried her down to her cell.

Inside the cell are two bowls that had seemingly fused with the ground. Positioned atop the bowls are two dispensers embedded into the wall.

I activated the cell and set the settings for her ration. On the far corner of her cell, there's a urinal on the ground or something else that the Japanese have, the one where you can both shit and piss. I think this one's for females. And also a shower.

I chained her and left for the hospital.

Once again, ensuring that everything is as it should be. On lock down.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I had visited the old man.

Told him what happened minus what I did to the woman.

He offered all he currently can. And I grabbed them. He told me that they might've been someone he's wronged in the past, but I explained they were after Kanna.

But he still believed and said otherwise.

I let him, while offering that it sill might be some people after Kanna, to keep him that I'm not convinced.

He also said he needed a few weapons himself. Lucky there were some under his bed. Heck, the whole room's booby trapped by the way he revealed it all to me. And I hadn't noticed. Me, with 10 Perception. But now that I am actively looking for them, I see all.

I talked with him. He told me that he saw the potential in me that he couldn't in his own adopted son.

So, he killed him.

The accident with his family? It was him going into berserk.

Imagine a "family" of assassins doing a get together. All it takes was one man going berserk because he's sterile and his adopted son was a failure.

Assassins even with the greatest discipline can be pushed, if his story is true.

I asked him his true identity. His name was Louvre the Brutalizer. And he is 128 years old.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

You ever felt unsecure and all for it to go away just because you've finally found one factor that you've missed?

That didn't happen to me. I was set into further feeling more unsecure.

Good thing the old man taught me what he could in words.

He's lived his life the best he could. He saw the potential in me and had passed his teachings to me.

He's given me all the locations of his less legally acquired wealth and resources. Even contacts.

His legally owned wealth will be passed to me when he breathes one last time. And that might take a few more years.

Why?

Because I operated on his body. Surgical, and Biomechanical.

I used my experimental batch of nanomachines. What little I could.

I had improved his health. Given him more time. Not that he isn't due. He's old. And only few of his enemies remain to know his name.

However, that is all behind me now. (Maybe)

He told me how to cut the head of a snake. And with him giving me the necessary supply of equipment, I'll be going around the world to do some cleaning.

But first, before I run out of time. Let's page Kanna twice.

There it goes to the trash.

I have to meet Kanna.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Walking towards my destination, I was pulled into an alleyway and was suddenly greeted with soft warm lips.

"What now?" Kanna asked me, wrapping her hands on the back of my neck.

"I'm going around the world. Get some supplies. Do a few housekeeping." I groped her ass in return.

"I'm coming with—"

I got her lips, "Never said I'm leaving you."

She nodded.

And so, we made our way to get false identities and passports. It helps that someone gave you a contact (old man Louvre) and that you know your way inside a government.

A few hours of hush hush money money hush. We got ourselves some foolproof passports. As well as means of getting supplies.

We travelled to France.

Where we first gathered all that I could into my inventory. Which is kind of hax.

Oh and travelling and discovering new locations give me exp the more places I discover.

I had no other way of properly levelling up except quest, killing, completing challenges, and killing.

Now I have to kill.

...Where did it go? The quiet life that I wanted, where?

I'll be exposing myself if I continue.

Maybe I should wear a mask and some attire to make myself anonymous?

Yeah. I could settle down if I properly hide my identity and leave no traces.

Wait.

V for Vendetta?

Hmm... While I could make another batch of nanomachines, make better tactical armor, pull off the Anonymous look... I will need time. Which I might not have.

If only I have help- my head snapped to Kanna.

Yes, she can help. And she can wear one too. But after France.

Yes. This. This is good. I can smuggle almost anything with my Inventory.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

"Death, is your greatest enemy. Not me." I let the AI voice out from my speaker. My silenced gun went off.

While I have managed to pull off the V for Vendetta look, made three sets of tactical armor, made three batches of nanomachines, and made a way to use the AI to speak for me, all this—and I'm yet to finish.

Kanna has her own. Evident from her standing beside me. She also has the same with me. Upgraded tactical armor worn underneath, the Vendetta outfit on top of it, her choice of silent weapons, and her own shot of nanomachines.

What the do my nanomachines have to offer?

It can help heal/repair it's host body. Better muscle control, improved circulatory system— improved body performance. The works.

The problem for Kanna is that, for as long as she uses the nanomachines, she will need energy to make it work.

Therefore, she needs to eat and rest more than she frequently does. In time, she'll be able to adapt to the changes and I'll improve the nanomachines.

"A—" Kanna stopped herself from speaking and used the AI.

"All clear."

I nodded and we made our way onto the next target.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

In the span of one night, all the targets we need to off are dead.

But the preparation was what took us long.

A month with me working non-stop and Kanna working when she can.

But it pays off. It paid off.

Quite a few distance away from the bustling of a city, perched on a hill, we looked back one last time.

Kanna nodded to me, and we turned to leave.

For a moment, we heard multiple low rumbles.

Music to my ears.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

"Terrorist activity is at an all-time high across Euro—"

"—aid that he saw a man wearing a white mask with a hat and cloaked in black. And not just one, but t—"

"—ism had increased while local crime seemed to be at an all-time lo—"

"Inter. Pol. has mobilized a task force to hunt down these vermin wreaking havoc, the price of their heads? 100,000,000 US$. And for those of y—"

The screen switched to a monitoring of stocks and news.

"Maybe we can turn ourselves in and use the hundred million dollars to buy things?

"We could get the bodies, but we need a patsy or someone else to claim the bounty lest they get to us.

"Nahh, I can make that money in a month. No way am I risking it."

"Something else on your mind?"

"We've been cleaning for a while now. I've got enough high-end equipment to field an army. Don't ask me how I can carry them all. Even I am curious how I do it."

She gave me a chuckle and a kiss.

"But are we finished?" I added.

"No. Not yet."

"I've already killed the guy. No one's going after you. Your family can't even track you."

"You know complacency isn't good."

"Just saying."

"And you saying it, means you imply something. One last cleaning and we're done anyways."

"Finnnee." I let out an exhausted whine.

She pulled me into her breast as we lay on the sofa.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

While our journey across several continents left me standing at level 48, I'm worried about the next perk I'll get.

The recent one that I've got is all about my ever-expanding list of inventory items.

And even if it is not entirely about inventory, it requires me to create a Pip-boy to have access to the better Inventory.

It required me to find a way to digitalize the items I want to store. It's like an acknowledgement perk. I won't gain anything else. No additional besides the digitalization part.

That's my skepticism acting. If it will turn out the same as "Jack of All Trades", where knowledge pools into the front of my mind before I had to "To Perfection... and Beyond!", then it will be everything a Pip-boy is.

Now, I have a phone that is better than that. Except I haven't configured it out on how it can monitor my vitals and interact with my nervous system for VATs.

There's also the mapping function even if there are no satellites to connect to. It might mean Pip-Boy fast-travel. Not to mention the metals I will need to make it a bit tough.

In a week we'll kill the last thing that stands in Kanna's freedom.

And in that mission, I might earn a new Perk.

For now, I have to figure out how to digitalize an item first.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Watching a villa from the distance, now level 49, I wonder if I could get to level 50 with this one.

I looked at the Pip-boy, I can't help but smile. Another one of my ingenuity and Kanna's. She doesn't have her own, but she will after this.

In just a span of a week, I bounced my ideas to Kanna who asked every single thing she can't understand until a cliched "Eureka!" moment struck me.

I am in a Quantum VR, as of right now, I have proof that quantum mechanics work just as well as I can experience it. That it can do impossible things, even in here. Like being able to fling someone's consciousness or at least connect someone's consciousness to an avatar to a distant universe. No matter how far.

Not that I know how it functions. Or if it does function that way. It still is beyond me.

But Kanna and I did pull-off making a Pip-boy.

And with the introduction of quantum mechanics, I have a quantum computer, phone, and Pip-boy. All quantum capable.

"You're doing it again..."

I turned to face a disguised Kanna using the AI to speak.

"And you like watching me do it."

"Can't say you don't look good posing while you talk to someone in your head, but hey, I like it. I just wish you were using that time thinking of me."

"Oh I am thinking of you."

"How?"

I closed in the distance and placed our hips together while my hand found the back of her hips, "How you'd look good impaled with my _thick_..

" _long.._

" _painfully pleasurable sword_."

She let out a good shudder.

"If we weren't using speakers and disguises right now—"

"I know.."

"Oh you big tease..."

I shook my head in mirth, turning to the villa in the distance again.

The world is still surprisingly not that advanced yet despite the ripples my tech and swath of patents sent. And since people on the shady side already knew my unique signal, I expected someone would've known something. Or those few who can should've already reacted.

"Let's go." I sounded off from the AI.

"Alright."

"Comms check."

"Functional."

"Armor integrity check."

We both flexed our body in different forms and strikes.

"Functional."

"Mask and sights check."

My HUD cycled through IFF, Night vision, Infrared, and normal/zoom. Then an icon appeared on the middle bottom part of the HUD, flashing the all clear for the mask's seal.

"Mission start in 3,

2,

1,

Go."

We jumped from the ledge of the cliff. Free diving some two hundred fifty meters down.

The villa is about five thousand three hundred yards from where we are.

We both hit the ground with a less audible thud, sending us knee deep into the soil.

Advantages of nanomachines. It can also help startup cortical remodeling across your whole skeletal system, giving improved bones.

We both surged forwards, I don't know how fast we are going. Somewhere seventy or eighty. If judging by how I needed to dodge the trees, every four or so steps, is any indicator.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Battle Summary: Hybrid Tactical Armor destroyed, 3rd Degree Burns (Torso downwards, genitals safe), Left Hand Muscle Loss (Bones salvaged, intact/connected), Nerve Damage (Spine, Thoracic), Hemorrhaged Lungs, Crippled Legs;  
Diagnosis: One nanomachine shot, 250,000+ Calories Intake, constant water intake of 500ml per hour required, and 1-week rest recommended.

My partially functioning helmet displayed the diagnosis on the cracked, barely-functioning, glitching screen.

It was worth it. Surviving 10 blocks of C4 is worth it.

Utter fear, resignation, and the burning rage to get back on me was the last reaction that made it worth it.

A whole family of backstabbing cheats, that only knew to throw money on the problem, was wiped out.

Kanna's in-charge of wiping out stragglers and carpet bombing the place with Molotov after I'm done. But from my position, I need to patch myself up.

First—"Gkhwaaaack-!"

I threw up bile and blood down my torso. My mind went on to call my Inventory, Aid, I started consuming every consumable that could help me.

From the moment I finished the Pip-Boy, my Inventory integrated the Pip-Boy to itself. Now I can use my Pip-boy like in the game even without looking at it. Just control with my mind.

Even the consuming part is instantaneous.

"Ryou! Ryou! R—Ohmygod-!" she rushed to me, throwing one Molotov before cradling my torso.

The look of horror was etched on her face, "Ithought, youyouyou were away—" she embraced me, tears cracking up her horror.

"I'm sorry, ifIknew, IfIknew thi-this would hap-pen, I just, we could—"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Ryou!" She pulled back and wrenched my mask/helmet as best as she could.

Giving her a weak smile, "I'm fine. But I need you to set me down and stand back."

Her mind might still be on the process of comprehending the impossibility of me still alive despite my condition.

"Set me down~ And... stand, back. For a bit."

She nodded slowly and did so... slowly.

A sigh escaped from me. I used, accidentally, two nanomachine shots. The old experimental and the last new one. I've consumed more than 75,000+ calories and run out of food. But not drinks. I consumed sodas, watered bottles, medicinal pills, and other liquids too numerous to name, netting me 100,000+ calories. Just a few more and I'll be good for sleeping one straight whole week. But maybe an hour is good enough.

"This—this is,"

Back to full health already? Fucking fu—you know what? I won't even care. But I have to fucking scrap my HUD and it's diagnostic systems. I better upgrade it or at least set in place a contingency for a gamer like me.

I stood up and equipped the last set of the hybrid tactical armor without the helmet nor the Vendetta disguise.

Storing away Kanna's mask and helmet, I sought her lips. "Now you're free, I guess."

She's still conflicted. Tears were still spilling and marring her beautiful face.

Arms slowly wrapped around me in the most appreciative and thankful of ways..

"We just decimated the biggest crime lords and not to say the asshole after me ahead of time, and you can just guess?"

It's been a year or so. During that time, we've killed a lot of people. I hope my kill count's not at the thousand right now.

Not that I feel really bad about killing a lot of people, it's just most of them were left with nothing better to do in life. They turned to crime.

"Yep." I replied, checking the surroundings.

"It's all clear."

"Just checking. You know, we shouldn't stand around for this long. We better go."

Kanna did something very interesting and irritating.

She hoisted herself onto me and I was left to bridal carry her, that was irritating and interesting. Why? She slept on my arms. While I am flattered that she feels that way in my arms, I have to carry her. And the closest civilization is in no less than fifteen miles. Her slumber usually takes a day after working through intense exercises. During which I have to cater to her body. Bath, change of clothes as well as underwear, and food. All the while keeping her warm and safe.

And I enjoy seeing her.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

"fuck!fuck! fuuuckk~! Aghhhh~ yess.." unloading my fifth load from Kanna's cunt, I pulled out in sheer arousal.

It'd be a few hours before she wakes up and the nanomachines can use my cum as biofuel. Courtesy of Kanna and her moments of ingenuity of course.

I took a look at Kanna's perked up hips and at her pussy where my cum was tempting to ooze out only for it to be blocked by blur of mostly red and gray swirl.

Heh, nanomachines are useful. Very useful.

With that, I cuddled with Kanna and slept.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I woke up to a nice feeling.

Ever been outdoor into the freezing snow, naked?

Okay, now take that feeling and combine it with a hot bath while being mounted by your woman. If, you have a woman. Or at least the woman of your d-

You get it.

And that's what I woke up to. Even better, Kanna just came.

Chuckling between her panting, "Hi~" she greeted me.

I just embraced her while she left herself impaled on me.

"This is nice. Very nice and snug." I murmured off.

"I know right?!" she exclaimed while she nibbled my neck and clavicle.

I looked around us. Kanna had managed to setup a hut of sorts made from nothing but sticks and mud with the occasional snow to act as stop gap. I'm willing to bet that the outside is cover with snow fashioned like an igloo.

Looking down I see thick wood logs burn.

Then I looked at the huge chiseled rock tub we are situated in.

I don't know how Kanna did all this, but I really appreciate it.

My eyes finally settled onto hers.

Her lips twitched into a smile and her arms found the sides of my head.

And my lips found her forehead

The tip of her nose

Her lips

The nape of her neck

And her lips again

Savouring each that I do, "Thanks."

"Not a problem. All for you." She replied.

The minutes turned into hours where the logs finally ran out.

I digitalized the master piece tub that Kanna made for us, equipping some clothing as well.

And I had to fight down the urge to take Kanna again as she dressed herself. Seductively.

The knowing smirk she has let me know that she's doing this on purpose.

"I swear, if I hadn't known, I would've fucked you senseless and kept you as my cumdumpster."

"Who says you can't~?" she purred, by god, did she purr.

"Kanna, I won't do that, I love you."

She blushed from the unexpected statement, I caught her off guard.

I closed the distance and pulled her by the waist, hard.

My raging boner pressed against her, and her uncovered breasts on my chest.

She bit her lip in anticipation, even grinding on me.

"Uh-uh-uhh!" I wagged my index finger in front of her face as I pull away.

"..." she remained frozen.

I walked towards the makeshift door.

"Did you just—didyoujust _cockblock_ me... Again?!"

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about!" I quickly ran, dodging a coal aimed at my head.

"You jerk!"

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Japan. Ahhh yes, the land where I found myself instantaneously transported to and where I have most of my... "installations". Fuck yes!

Onto different matters. Old man Louvre's made some "miraculous" recovery.

The fact that he went off the radar when his friend, _his doctor_ , let him go; he went to do his profession one last time. He killed his surviving enemies. Besides the ones I and Kanna had culled off connected to those after her.

He even did something outrageous at the same time.

He built his own business empire.

Yes, I stand in good relations with him, and now that I think about what I did.

I think I kind of fucked up.

On one hand, I got an old man's trust who's out to do everything he can to make his and mine's life easier.

On the other, I practically made him immortal.

One wrong move and I might make a Mishima Family Feud. But. It does keep everything in balance, as all things should be. Especially when I think of long term. Not Immortal-immortal long term but simple immortal long term.

The silhouette of my dorm formed in the distance. Kanna, who's giving me a head asked with garbled voice, "are we there yet?" still sucking me for all the cum I'm worth.

And still in my thoughts, I almost missed it if not for her forcing me to cum.

I connected the Pip-boy to the Dorm's network.

The networked scanned my vitals as well as verified whatever fuck! biometrics it could understand.

And—fuck! Now I remember that I left that good enough brunette on the dungeons. I hope she's still alive.

"K—kann-ah-ahfuck—what do you think of getting your own personal err assistant?"

She just hummed, knowing that she'd almost agree to everything I say, I'd bet she has no problems with that.

"We—we're here." She didn't care, she wants me to-

"Fuck!FUCKFUCK!

YES!YESSS!NRNNN!"

I came and she swallowed it all happily.

Panting and slightly fazed, I turned to Kanna, "You enjoy this don—FUCK! I'm stILL _sensitive you know?!"_ I hissed.

She didn't care. I was forced to cum harder. "Kan—kannaffhuck!" I thrusted into her throat cumming all I can.

I sat back, totally spent and putty under Kanna's whim right now.

"That's—mmm-sschhlurrpp—that's for cockblocking me."

I looked sheepish but let it be as I tried to stumble out the Pip-boy controlled car. An hour after landing on our, well technically the old man's, private airstrip made to accommodate us.

I uhh, unceremoniously fell down the concrete.

"Was it really that good?" Kanna asked in between pride and worry.

"Fuckyes." I answered too quickly as I stood up.

I saw her give me a sly smil—smirk, I meant smirk. "You want to see your personal assistant?"

"Yes?" she asked, perfectly tilting her head.

With a groan and a chuckle from her I lead her to the dungeons. Where I see an almost fine brunette. Almost fine because she's a bit thin when I last saw her. Not that much for alarming situations, just enough to notice that she's thinned noticeably but somehow her muscles showed.

Kind of like Kanna if she was not eating properly and doesn't have the nanomachine shots.

"Took you long enough!" she shouted in... annoyance? Shouldn't she be angry and plotting my death and finding ways to fulfill it?

O... kay... maybe I did something wrong somewhere.

I opened the lock to her cell. Surprisingly she didn't retaliate for her situation. Even when I removed her chain attached to her and the middle of the floor.

"Now, are you gonna fuck me or not? A year of masturbating to yourself when you're on heat isn't good."

I turned to Kanna who gave me a shrug and promptly left.

Last year, she might've reacted a bit violently. Her disposition right now surprises me.

"Uh, sure."

The brunette's grin just couldn't get any wider while her eyes flickered with lust.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I found a loyal pet or whatever her mood dictates that she is, in Jane.

It took me four hours to knock her senseless with my cock.

Her screams of pleasure and her eagerness to make me cum helped in knocking her up.

And a full day of forcing her to rest and administering a very low amount of medium quality nanomachines got her into good health as the day ended.

The convenience store is now also open. Kanna did some magic work and got our suppliers to delivery before dawn could peek beyond the horizon.

Convenience store can now be manned with Jane and free from problems that might chase me, I can finally do whatever pops into my mind.

Hmmm... Underwater base in the Pacific Ocean next to a dormant volcano or under an oilrig?

HMMMMM...

Power Armor suits? HMMMMMM...

Holographic Interfaces? HMMMMM...

Super soldier serums? Evolutionary Viruses? Genetic Enhancements? HMMMMMMMM...

How about dominating the world with my public face first? Nah, I'd want a liaison. Maybe Jane will do? Yeah, maybe. Got to teach her though.

How about that all girl's academy I thought of? Yeah, let's do that. Wouldn't want to miss a supply of young ladies to fool around with.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hmm? I was thinking about an all-girls academy. From elementary to high-school, college if I can push it. Though the staffing will be a problem."

Kanna's face turned to one with deep frustration. "You're planning to rape children?! When will you get satisfied?!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I would've been fine with you fishing women one by one or at most a handful. But an academy?" she added.

I am not expecting this... reaction. Not when she's settled things with me. "I'm not planning on raping an entire academy nor raping for that matter. It will be consensual and that it will not be me who engages things. I'll just be there in the background like a display. And that is assuming I will want to fuck with children. Remember, I settled with you as the headmaster or something along those lines. I'd just be like a professor or teacher, maybe head of faculty if you want."

"You can't fool me Ryou, I know you. You'd at least want to taste the prime student, the best among those you accept, or I for that matter, into the academy."

I'm caught red-handed even before I did it just by my words and personality.

I even wonder at times, like right now, why I want a to have a lot of experience with different women. Something I can't explain.

My emotions, are fickle, in that they change with little to no consequence to my psyche when enough time comes to pass for whatever emotion that was riddling me.

Maybe I don't know things. Like being responsible. For fuck's sake I haven't even thought of becoming a parent every time I cum inside Kanna, or Jane when I did fuck her the two times that I did.

Should I become a parent to know control? To learn that kind of responsibility?

For all that I do and had done, nothing truly mattered to me.

Because,

Because...

I'm a Gamer?

That doesn't make sense.

Who or what I am doesn't make sense if my thoughts and mind is always filled with things that distract me or or or or.. or _things_... _stuff_...

Fuck! This is hard.

Hey game. I can pull out this reality and come back anytime, right?

I felt an affirmative go through my consciousness.

Maybe attachment's preventing me from doing what I want—

What the fuck?

Why the fuck would I abandon my attachments? They're the only ones help making me, me. For fuck's sake I don't even know who the real me is. My Real Identity.

The fact that I am using a Quantum VR, reached intelligence that can make most human look idiots when I get to really using it and my capabilities, is everything even real? My senses might be faked. I know my memories aren't even mine, but crap, I can't even remember everything of it! I'm missing almost everything! Even the real memories borne from using the fake ones...

Who the fuck am I and why am I like this?

Why-

Ah.

Way to go Kanna. I just went through an identity crisis. Pretty sure you can somehow attach existential crisis there.

But still why do I do what I do?

What does keep me from being entirely evil? I know I am a corrupt hedonistic bastard. Yes, I chose the corrupt part when I came here. The hedonistic bastard part is what I don't understand.

Maybe I was just simply ROBed.

The game even mentioned a One—no, pretty sure it was, The One True God. And I can even feel somewhere in me that that wasn't the whole title/name thing.

My focus shifted back to reality and onto a sheepish Kanna.

What did I do now?

"I.. uh-... sorry for my outburst."

I was quick to reassure her, "It's alright. I'm not angry. It's just that even I don't know why I do what I do."

"Huh...what?"

I digitalized everything on me and started claiming Kanna's neck.

"Wha- what are y-nnnn-" my left hand went to her left breast while the other worked her clit.

"he-hey this isn't fair—fhuck!" I pinched her nipple hard through the thin, very thin, fabric.

Her hands found my cock and started pumping. My lips trailed up to her lips while my hand ripped off another of her underwear.

"Say it."

"wha—"'

"Come onn~"

"...-me."

"Didn't hear ya~"

"pleas..."

"Yes?"

"pleasefuckme"

I scooped her up and impaled her as I stand, her feet not even reaching the floor.

"Now, where do you want to be fucked?"

"S—store.."

Ooohhh getting bold aren't we? I walked us to the store while I lift her up and down my shaft.

I pressed a button on the door leading to the store and fucked Kanna against it while I wait for Jane. Flesh rippled, and I like feeling it against my groin.

Pummeling her again and again without remorse got me to my peak quickly, and I was forced to slow down.

The door opened with Jane and a raised eye brow.

We went through and settled Kanna on the counter; her mewling pleas to fuck her more going unnoticed.

Not until I started ravaging her pussy again.

"R-ryou!~ Ryou!"

I nipped at her nipples, sucking hard to get her cute squeals.

"rryouu~!"

Jane just stood there watching. Probably already wet and hoping.

"c-cu-!?" she suddenly came as my thick cock unloaded hot jizz inside her.

I motioned for Jane and quickly caught her lips, tongue roaming inside her mouth.

"Clean her." She nodded as I pulled from Kanna's cunt.

Jane lapped up as much as she could from Kanna's snatch, pleasuring her all the while.

"Clean me." She turned around and stared at my cock, still erect and covered in cum and juices.

My hands slowly found the back of her head, a handful of her hair on my hand, and slowly pulled her to me.

She swallowed me whole, sucking me hard as she cleaned me.

"Done?"

She shook her head sideways, cockhead on her mouth.

"Go on then."

And she started deepthroating.

Her gagged voices started sounding good with the squelch her tongue makes along my cock.

It feels good. Not the same as Kanna's but good enough to make me—

I pulled her to me, _hard_

—cum down her throat.

"There. I've got to take care of my mewling mess, clean up, will ya Jane?"

She nodded, gulping down the excess that were on her mouth still.

I carried Kanna to her room, well, our fucking place but still her room.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Advancement. Pouring what I can when I can. One project at a time, I reached 2003 and I am now 28. In age at least, I still look 20 courtesy of the nanomachines. The old experimental ones. Their old coding, which I rewrote with the new batches, made them repair every telomere they can get their hands on (figuratively). At least, based on the host's DNA, and then uses whatever nutrients to initiate repair on the whole body whenever something happens. Say accidentally wounded, or just the passing of time. The usual wear and tear on the human physique. My new ones, they make a kind of universal cell that will take on the properties of cells around it. Over time they are replaced with the host's. But until then, they assume the cell's duty and protect existing prime examples of cells, that are then used as basi-basise- _bases_ for body maintenance. That and I made upgrades that allow them communication with my AI and the host itself through a 2x2 inches attachment that can be attached to any part of the body where communication is relayed. I even upgraded my Pip-boy with it along a few others. Making them is rather costly. I exhausted my previous resources.

Fortunately, I have avoided whatever financial crisis that happened the past 6 years. The old man Louvre somehow did better than 'fine' and had started his own multi-national company that, of course, helped mine in every step of the way. The more public ones, of course. Can't have people digging through our data now do we?

Back to nanomachines, I have made progress on making stealth boys using nanomachines. Kind of like the Crysis Suit. But this one's better with the cross-tech development with my understanding of the design behind Fallout's. Though the Stealth suit's not making much progress, but a power armor is close to finishing. It's not the bulky ones like Fallout's. This one's more of like Marvel's Iron Man with the sleek design. Without the red and gold scheme. And is made with nanomachines. The problem of it being finished is that there is the energy conversion and whatever I will power it with.

While I can probably experiment and make an Arc reactor and repulsor tech, it's too early to let the world experience that kind of tech.

Heck, most of the whole world would be bugged eyed with my holographic interfaces, with my making of Hardsuits from Mass Effect, the universal tool that I made to use in making my inventions and troubleshooting problems as well as interfacing with any devices. Just those three and imagine what they will do just to get their hands on it.

It'll be chaos.

What more of the others greater than those three?

I don't want that. Few people on the top of the food-chain, or so they claim, already know few of my tech and it's capability. I have the most sophisticated computer with little to no problem with energy and heat emission. And yes, I've made automated turrets with IFF and the greatest of security measures. But do they really have to know? Does the World have to experience the horror of my tech being unleashed by madmen?

No. I'll bid my time. There are far too many variables.

Why, just last year I saw Keanu Reeves. In his John Wick 'persona' to be precise, on one of the parties he wrecked. This is impossible, one it's too soon, two I haven't come across the organization, three the old man hasn't told me of it. And if he does know, how the hell had he dodged everything so far?

Again, far too many variables.

By all means, this World is still normal. Where killing is condemned as much as was—where my spotty memories came from. The Organization behind it however, is different and should not exist. But hey, it's a good thing to regulate death just like a currency. Or so their logic dictates, at least.

The only good thing I've done so far was to create a dozen safehouses and a few bunkers, as well as the oilrigs. Of course, only Kanna and I know of them. The builders I hired? The same people that built my Dorm. I've gone to lengths untold just to secure their uhh, loyalty. The promises of longer and better health in the form of lesser quality of my nanomachines got them going. Not that anyone can get a sample of it. They so much as get one out of the person's body and it will wipe any data it could've held then self-destruct.

The builders of course, hadn't only built my contingencies, they also built my academy.

Whooo~ I am now an owner of a 10x15 km plot of land. Standing on it would be the expanded all ladies dorm I have, and then all the facilities I would ever need to house a community of five thousand and so people all living within.

And the enrollment is not really enrollment. It's more of, I order, someone like Jane (yes, Jane isn't the only one now) and have them scour the world. Equipped with gene mapping equipment and all a spy/assassin would need, they get me my students. These students however must fit a certain criterion, you know, the stereotypes of an all-girls school. And must also be a virgin. The problem of them having their families reject is conquered with the right amount of money, a few speeches here and there, hypnotism, and my foolproof assurance; the backing of a Multinational company known across the whole world.

These students will study from elementary to high school. But who's to say their curriculum would follow normal standards? I have my own foothold anywhere in the world. Everything I wanted to happen happens, but of course with the right price. All the knowledge I could gather for just leading, managing, and conquering the world will be studied at elementary. Everything else goes into high school. A lot of things to cover for incapable minds, but never forget "Jack of All Trades" and "To Perfection... and Beyond!". Their controlled diet, meditation, mental conditioning under stress, and stress relief; it all goes hand in hand with my plans.

Taking my precious time to 'sample' each student. 'Assessing' their abilities. It always happens when they are alone. The only thing different would be the venue, the gym, the track and field shed, the pool, a clubroom, the toilets, the library, the headmaster's office, the faculty room, even on their own dorms... which turns into an orgy because of how many they are in a room. There's eight to nine of them in one. But they are all... "Deliciously delectable" and are learning all the skills I know (which, is all there is) and wanted to teach them as well as the few things that I know Kanna would want to be learned.

I may or may not also have made them into my loyal servants...?

...

...

...

Okay, I totally did. But come on, not one man can stand against a billion, a trillion ants.

Except if you're a ludicrously overpowered being. Like the One Above All, who's the creator of his own Omniverse.

Let me explain.

Imagine a circle alright? Let's pretend for one sec that it's an infinite circle.

We call this circle; Universe 1.

Now make a bunch of others but the same shape, though with differing colors and shtick.

All those you just made? Ring them up all together in a bunch, then, draw a circle around all of them.

What you just did? We'll refer to that as Multiverse 1.

Now, repeat the entirety of the previous steps until you have a bunch of other circles or whatever shape you think, really. Once you have all of them, draw another circle _around_ all those Multiverses. We'll refer to this recent creation as Omniverse 1.

Now, the One Above All is a creator of an Omniverse. And he created the Marvel Omniverse, the way how he wanted to create it. Maybe it's the way I explained it to you or not. It may certainly be some other way.

The same could be said for The Presence of DC. If he is, who I think he is.

" **I am.** "

Damn it. Okay God. I get it. You are The Presence of DC, can you please go away?

...

Okay, now that he is go—

" **Ehem. He.** "

Now that, _He_ is leaving, argh damn it. This is another reason why I needed henchmen. I am still not that powerful.

" **Why not become powerful right now, Alex?** "

"Last I checked, my name was Kusanagi Ryou."

" **Huh, not so omniscient now, are we? Talk to me when you figure it out.** "

Then, He was really gone.

Nothing made sense. Bullshit happened.

This is another reason why I needed henchmen. I am still powerless.

But, if I was Alex (?), from before I got here, then I was certainly powerful to be casually chatting up with The Presence.

And with the Quantum VR that, coincidentally, was made by someone named The One True God, I think I should go through what most gamers become when given a time skip.

It doesn't hurt to be prepared. But it is titillating to see its benefits. To pluck them yourself.

Hmmm.. maybe I could...

Hey VR,

 **Yes?**

Can I take Kanna with me?

Yes.

Oooohh... The things I could do. The unlimited adventure ahead.

There are quests to be undertaken to provide the Gamer with his own Sanctuary. An Omniverse of his own focused upon safety.

Can I take it now?

There are sacrifices that needs to be done. Undertaken to ensure it is the definition of the word safety.

Wait. If I own an Omniverse, wouldn't that mean I am powerful enough to kill anything that stands in my way?

Yes. Although it is a part of the sacrifice. If being so strong you can defeat any opponent, where would be the fun in that?

Yeah. I see the point. But then...

Ah.

Emotions.

Damn it. To feel that exhilaration and that rush, as well as the negatives that show you how fucked up everything is. Pretty sure this will devolve into an existential crisis again so let's stop there.

Hey game, is there someway I can, I don't know, go dungeon diving but still come back here?

 **Of course there is.**

Really?!

 **This was made with the intention of allowing the user to go from one plane of existence to another and so on and so forth.**

Let me guess. I have to do something first to earn that 'jump', don't I?

 **Your Intelligence stat, clearly, is showing it's worth.**

Why yo-!... Argh.. Fine, what are these requirements?

 **Nothing too hard, just finish the main quest. No matter how you did, so long as it finished.**

So, kill every single reaper in mass effect and I'd be good?

 **That is one way of doing it.**

What about here?

 **World Domination.**

That's too ea—I was gonna say the difficulty below medium or adept or something but I'll say that it's hard. Though manageable.

Thanks game vr whatever you want to be called!

No reply? Huh.

Time to pay a visit to my academy and commence World Wide Takeover. Let's hope by the time the pieces are in place, I can have a cloning factory or at least perfected synths.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I was overly happy I had real human teenagers that I can corrupt at any given time I wanted to. Yes, I will go to hell for it, but who's to say this isn't hell already (cue existential crises)?

But anyways, I had been met with anger every time the cloning factory imploded on itself. Of course, me being 'Protected' from the Trade that I was doing at the time, I went unscathed. My resources were not. Good thing no one alive was near and the students were just overly happy with their 'early' milk taste test from me.

Despite the problems, as always, bouncing ideas with Kanna (while she did too on my lap) helped me a lot. I am now the owner of a cloning factory capable of making synths and true living human clones with memories and all that. I have a few ways I can identify if they were clone or not would be the nanomachines in their body. Because none can be extracted without my proper order, a nanomachine will answer me through my newer Pip-boy. If they were injected to a lab grown body then they're a clone. If they were built, they're synths.

Which had now led me to believe that, if I can create a better synth, the resources that I'd using on these students of mine (who are reeeaaaally _good_ ) will soon run its course and they'd be nothing more than my minions that I'd enjoy just for the sake of normalcy. Why normalcy? Well, if you can construct yourself your ideal body of a female for sex seduction and assassination, then the experience with others that can't give the same will be... not quite enough, but still juicy as ever. Just that something much more, _juicy_ was offered.

Problems arise when the elections came (this time around) and some of my 'elbow grease' burned themselves under the 'spotlight'. Throwing money on the problem seems to make it burn brighter. So a light dose of widow making with synths and clone replacement came with some promising results. First is the take over of those who had fallen prey, second the replacing means more information network, third is more room to wiggle with now that the sphere of influence had expanded, and so much more others.

The sweetener to this is that it didn't just happened in Japan. Even without elections, every single country I've had a finger on their piece of pie started to get this poking from burning needles. Aimed to bleed me dry (money) and cauterize (burn down company) as well. While my companies almost did got themselves literally razed to the ground, my money was spent by the billions. With only a few hundred millions left, I need to prepare for the eventual shitstorm that will hit me. I need to protect my students. I need to ensure Kanna's safety. I have to make sure the back bone of my companies will run. I need to protect what little I have.

I was starting to face the problems of being corrupt. But no worries, with an army of synths and clones, I can make it all fall back onto the problems themselves or make it sort itself out.

Or not, because in real-time, I am getting these reports of politicians around the world trying to push what they call "Digital Confliction". In this bullshit they made up, anything that has a record on their digital database will have to have it's literal paper counterpart verified and secured, thrice. And as their, "promotions" say, it will help create jobs and as well as force unemployed people to do a job has little to no job requirement, just plain literacy and all can work. It also aims to energize certain fields of expertise that has been seeing decline and is expected to decline for the next two decades. I know they were aiming to produce money for the government of their own. By doing this shit, they will surely have people filing cases to every single court with every single lawyer they could get.

Everyone's respective Internal Revenue will be put into overdrive with the tons of shit they'll have to sift through. Every single accountant will be forced to employ the most creative ways of accounting just to dodge the bullet for their company. Each and every stock broker will go berserk with the opportunities that the news and market fluctuations they see. Local Police and Military might get mobilized to seize these corrupt people. And I am one of them. But who's to say nothing can be bought? It just requires the right price, it need not be money, for it can _come_ in any form.

I know it does. Because, for all the shit that I have seen thus far with my spotty memory of my previous 'life', there are weird shit that you dare not touch. One politician, in the case of France, wanted his ass be raped every single day when he comes home. His mouth be plugged with—

I will stop there. It's—it's maddening I can't even—

I don't know what I am talking about.

My defense acted again? What was I thinking about? I'd be petty if it was just some simple shit again that my subconscious did to prevent mind reading.

What to d—

"Stop thinking and FUCK US!" one pouting and panting teen roared at me while I pounded her.

If had can grow myself a thousand phallus from my body, or just plain omnipresent, I'd be fucking them all.

I saw Kanna walk in and stop on her feet then turn, "I'll be next room."

Was she angry again? Maybe envious that I always give time to my students and not her?

Wait. I was thinking about their safety, where was I?

Ah, the corruption, weeding out the those that they can and the subsequent bleeding dry of those on the higher tier on the food chain. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were aiming to enrich—FUCK! This is the work of one motherfucker aiming to get his petty revenge on those that did him/her wrong. If I ever see the s—oh. Oho oho hoho hohohoho... My synths just saw the cause to this all and is currently being transported to me.

And it's a she.

I'm adding another one to those I will convince to my cause.

But what the hell do I really have to do here now? In this world? I felt satisfied the moment I've claimed all that I can. Multi-national companies? I have hundreds of them. Each making profit and continuously dominates every possible market and field. Of course they're backed by _shell_ companies.

By 2070, it may already be safe enough to push for a Systems Alliance. I may even be cleared for a Supreme Commander or an Emperor if I played my cards right. I'd have to do some proper ghosting with my clones and synths. Although if I do become and is the current leader of all that is Humanity, what guarantees my safety?

Maybe it's time to go for Super soldier programs? Maybe I could go for Erksine's Super Soldier formula that uses Vita-Rays? What about using gamma rays with it? What about Luke Cage's skin? What about Extremis? Hmm... These are all still susceptible to an overpowered being. But not necessarily worthless. I may benefit from them in the short term.

Now, what about 10th dimension physiology? What about any power that can be attached with Omni? This will require the greatest of sciences and maybe a few sprinkles of magic. Not feasible right now.

What about the swamp thing that became god thing and achieved Totality Connection? Huh, that's a nice power right there. Let's set that as our goal. For now—

Extremis has many variations, if these fucking memories are right, it has a nanomachine and 'viral' counterpart. One is tech one is bio. I can work with that now, I even have nanomachines for fuck's sake. Why had I not thought of this?

Ugh. Mentally inputting my commands to my Pip-Boy, I prepared the biological counterparts to it and as well as the necessary data for my AI to work with coding up a batch of nanomachine that will do the same. All the while I recreate the famous Super Soldier Serum and the machine to induce Vita-Rays.

My students are always happy to help judging by their squeals while I pound into one of them.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Deep within the Academy's underground facility, I toiled as I ordered my students around and I find what the fuck is wrong with the formula.

I ran my simulations on my mind of what I currently have. Even when my AI did run it's own simulations by the thousands, there was only one outcome. I will explode.

That was with the biological counterpart. But with the nanomachines, all that I run in my head turned out 90% good. The AI gave me a painstaking 49% bordering 50%.

I have nothing to lose. And I am getting bored.

All of those are just with the Extremis. I was already good to go with the SSS and Vita-Rays. Although I will have to flush my system off of nanomachines.

The only problem would be that I am already above the physique of any human. My bones are five to ten times better than that of a human. Every single cell in my body are in tip top shape, even my nervous system. Yes, everything was painful when I engage the process every day. Having all the bones in your body cracked just by the thinnest of hairlines is still painful. Having your nerves calibrated and enhanced with electro-therapy is much worse. The cell maintenance is just a breeze in the park compared to the two. Taking all the improvements I have, what will the SSS do to me? I'd say 75% chance of it turning me into the "best" case of it's success. Even better than Captain America if we go by the before and after transformations.

But even if it succeeds, what will I look like? Will I be a deformed Inhuman? Will I turn out like a Super Mutant of fallout or like Abomination of Marvel? Maybe I could become a literal abomination and end up as a Radioactive Centaur... yeah not good looking.

Fuck it. I need all the power I could get, even if I am immortal, Kanna can still die and I might lose her for all eternity. Can't have that happening. I still plan to achieve power.

Power... Wait, extremis makes you heat up as a byproduct of it's repairing any damage to it's host. And I can already do that with nanomachines, without the overheating part...

...

...Why the fuck am I getting off my game? I have the perks to help me d—oh my fucking idiocy. I became too lax, over confident that I can do all shit because I always have succeeded. Too much success without a single loss to offset it is the worst of worst when it gets coupled with the word 'downfall'.

Thanks you wandering mind.

Now, let's administer this SSS and Vita-rays to get me some boost. I removed my Pipboy.

"I'm done here, we begin the experiment now!" I began to strip.

And so did my students as I was immediately 'captured' with lips and a cunt already bouncing on me.

"Not this kind of experiment." I whined while they pleasured themselves with my body.

They just went on until they had their fill. It feels good that they feel that way about me and that my work paid off.

Now I need to start giving the middle finger to everyone that will try and trample me. I was getting lax, that's why my companies were almost ran aground. Never again.

"Administer the formula. Start the machine!" I yelled to those that replaced the content and slumbering students that misunderstood my words.

As they were lifted out and into their dorms, I turned to the one administering me the SSS. "Don't rush it."

She nodded. And in ten seconds I laid down and closed the machine's hatch, SSS fully administered and the Vita-Rays already primed. Then the countdown began.

"3!

2!

1!" the machine whirred and whined to full power, I winced and felt the painful progress of having my whole body sculpted into the formula's effects, designed to bring out the maximum efficiency and make it permanent.

I lost control of my body and was forced into a lucid dream like feeling. Must be my body and perk reacting to make the outcome the best that it can and should be.

When the rays got too much blinding, I fainted.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I woke up to a pleasant feeling, with closed eyes I felt Kanna bounce on my groin and wrestle my tongue.

"Aw, you woke up. You were cumming a lot before. Now I know why you won't cu-" I silenced her with a deep kiss. Exploring her mouth and playing with her tongue.

Heaving with all I got, I thrusted deep to cum inside her. "Ohgod~" she shuddered onto my neck.

"There." I chided her. She replied with a hum of approval.

Meanwhile, I observed the changes. My muscles got slight packed. Maybe two or three centimeters of overall growth. My senses turned out sharper than before. My mind came back sharper. Everything I looked at, I feel like my perks are acting up. I look at the ceiling and my mind gave me the information of what when where why who and how. The floor above is used as the dorms. The one above it was currently sleeping soundly—unnecessary detail. I looked up at Kanna and all my time with her were relieved, as if I just lived another life again. All done in a flash.

Next thing I know, Kanna's sleeping on top of me.

I pulled out my cock and she woke, "Inside, now." She said with a scathing glare. Like a dragon with its hoards stolen.

"Sheesh, sor-RY!" I thrusted hard. She groaned in pleasure but I left it at that and allow her to sleep.

Turning my attention to my body, I tried to get a feel of everything, to my surprise; I did.

Every single fiber I have, muscle and nerve fibers, I can feel them. Aware of all I can do and how to do it and to what extent I can push. If I have forgotten everything that happened here and somehow a core of my spotty memories remained, I'd say I am on NZT ri-...ght..now..

Fuck! Why hadn't I thought of that?!

Ugh. Another drug to make. As well as the serum to permanently shield me from the drawbacks of using it.

Hmm... Might as well find a way to make a permanent NZT.

Let's leave that to my girls. They can do it.

I willed my inventory and equipped my Pip-boy.

I looked at it and willed it to run the news program I made for it then remembered I don't have nanomachines in me.

Sighing, my eyes flicked to the time displayed. It displayed time down to the last second and, another surprise, my perception can speed up when focused.

Thinking of slowing down, my perception returned— on what seems to be a normal passing of a second.

I administered the nanomachines that I had extracted from myself before the experiment—then stopped before the needle can pierce through my skin.

These nanomachines were designed to work on a human. Sure, that human might've been the vigorous and most physically fit human around the world, but I was still a baseline human. The changes I've made to my body are dramatically far complex right now than what my nanomachines can handle back then. A quick programming will do.

Let's sleep for two hours.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Slamming down the keys on a mechanical keyboard, because I kind of like the sound and feel right now, I wrote away to my heart's content the new code for the nanomachines. Taking into consideration events like when I suddenly mutate or improve in general health without the nanomachines knowing I did. Which they will recognize as health hazard waiting to happen, so I make a work around that. There's a lot of things to account for. There's when my mind is taken hold of or hypnotized, when I am asleep, getting medical treatment, et cetera.

In the meantime, I have started revolutionizing every single thing in the whole world. Fuck every single variable they throw at me, I'd just make a lot more back up plans and contingency. But most of all, I will tighten everything else. Make a review of everything I have and make a way to thread them all, if I can thread them all then that means a possible threat. And I will do so until I can't. Onto public relations, I set about creating celebrities that will participate in the show business and will later on promote my companies. I even put out my best Synth. Alisa. Raven haired beauty with B-cup slender waist bubbly rumps and nice slender thighs.

She's the figure head of all my companies as of now. Except those in the shadows. I let the old man control them. It's not like I don't own the workers. They're all clones with a constant connection to my AI.

What I need is to place the whole world into the greatest advancement while not sacrificing quality, my memories show that vision of polluted but prosperous earth. It's filled with so many wonders, both failed and successful, that the world chose to ignore them and reached out to the stars to claim them for themselves. They eventually succeeded in harnessing the power of the stars. But greed took its course, they splintered. Causing untold death, but creating far more life as they found solutions after solutions to their problem until they made an AI and their creation destroyed them. Their universe never knew of humans. None survived the way the AI exterminated all it can find. How? Well, what do you think of a Super Nova? If any living things survived even that, the forced black hole after that will not be as merciful.

So while I advance, I make great care to ensure it doesn't end up into a problem. Doesn't mean I have to stop my corruption. Because, if even I stopped, everyone will still find a way to have what I have. Therefore, secrecy is a must. Even on my companies, OpSec is a must.

Finally finished with coding, of course the AI helped, I was just typing away without concern, the AI will thread all the snippets I have made. While the AI threads it all, I review all I have typed and compare it with the real time compilation that my AI is threading. A third panel is where I type my corrections and improvements for what I see to be a problem, but it gets applied after a simulation of the code.

So far, there aren't any problems with the threading. And I don't want that. Not everything goes smoothly. Especially when it comes to coding, even more so with nanomachines.

Then, like Tsar Bomba, the errors piled on top of one another approaching nuclear levels of shit-ton errors. Even if my perk is actively running, errors are still bound to happen.

Sighing a deep sigh, I began to type my corrections.

Of course, the students that are currently on their shift with me saw it. And in their minds, me sighing is not good. They don't want that. They took it as their cue to de-stress me.

They started by manhandling me then subsequently undressed me. I could stop them but it's not that they don't have the great idea of solving problems after sex. Well, orgy for this matter. The majority of them are bisexuals with their hots mainly aimed at me. Some are just hardcore—no, do not ask what that means. I will get a headache.

The oohs and aahs they gave when my everything was off me, _music_ , then I noticed it was my dick they're staring at. "Really? Real mature girls. Real mature."

Some spluttered, some choked on air, some went beet red on embarrassment, some just gave me a grin, and some just wanted a piece of action already.

Good thing that Kanna's fucked me already. Problem is, I don't have a memory of fucking her with my improved body.

I'd be buried in in my students for a while and my corrections might be done by the AI if I take too long. Ah well.

"Who's first?"

Pandemonium erupted.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Nnngghhh—hhraaaaaaawwww~

I nudged the girl on top of me, she woke up and looked at me groggily before snaking her way up to my lips.

"Okay, we have work to do, come on chop shop."

That just got me an irritated moan, but nonetheless she unsheathed me from her pussy. I equipped the deactivated Pip-Boy that's on the floor. Somehow, they got it off my arm to use said arm as a pleasure device.

Walking to my workstation, I scanned the progress. AI... hmmm, let's call it Ai, and see if she wants to be a she. I booted up the device on my left arm. My hands worked to compile a data package for Ai to sift through and use as parameters for decisions she'll make. _If_ she wants to.

Sometimes, you just have to wonder, how the fuck did I do that?

I don't know how in the fuck I had figured out how a nervous system to computer communication. But it's great. I have the designs and production plans for it. A group of my students make a few every month among other things.

Speaking of students. How had I convinced them? Speech checks, maybe? Could be anything else, really.

The device finished downloading the info that I've missed thus far, just a few more seconds to recalibrate itself because I don't have nanomachines.

Alright, now let's send that data package to Ai.

The screen turned into blank, a loading screen looped.

My attention turned to my arm, I sifted through what happened in the time I was busy.

Hnn? The nanomachine coding's still unfinished yet the biological one is? That's, okay, it might have been Kanna who did this report and forgot to put her name again.

Next.

Oho! They got 95% progress on the power armor. One with the Arc Reactor, not with palladium but the synthesized metals I made this Pip-boy with.

Next.

Bullet, stab, slash, and water proof clothing production lines are done and ready for improvement. Okay. That is good.

Next.

Hard suits can now be made with cheaper materials yet performs even better? That's impressive. Might have to start storing on those.

Next.

Weapons production had already been cleared by Kanna? Wonder what made her start.

Next.

 _Synth production declined,_ okay what the fuck? I assigned five trillion worth of resources to that, _due to unexpected synth kidnappings and killings. More on attachment A – F and S &R Report #3107 (Sgd.) L-_

Motherfucker. Someone's out and about nabbing my precious synths! THEY WILL BURN.

"AI! LAUNCH SATELLITES! ALL OF THEM!" my voice jolted all my students awake, panic visible on their faces.

"GIRLS! THE SIT-REP; SOME MOTHERFUCKER IS OUT THERE AND IS TARGETING MY SYNTHS! I WANT THEM FOUND AND I WANT THEM DEAD! I WANT EVERY SINGLE DETAIL THAT MAY PERTAIN TO A SYNTH ERASED! I WANT EVERY SINGLE THING YOU CAN SCOUR OFF AND TURNED INTO OUR PROPERTIES. AND SOMEONE GET ME A VIRUS LAUNCHED ONTO THE WORLD WIDE WEB!"

They all scrambled. Two went at their radios informing the whole academy of the situation. Three went to coding up the virus while the majority turned to their terminals and accessed the satellites recently launched from various locations.

I don't fucking care anymore.

Someone knows my synths, they may know everything else. I dialed the old man through my wrist mounted device. The call was instantly answered.

Before greetings were exchanged I spoke, "They know."

"What."

"Synths."

"I'll see what we have." The line was dropped.

Ai had finished loading the prerequisites of the package and had come to a decision, judging from the synth that's walking towards me, I'd say she just had the finest upgrade I can give her.

"R—ryou..."

"It's fine. You can call me however you want. But for now, I need you to monitor and secure everything."

"Mnn." She nodded.

"How many synths are still without their comm attachments?"

"Seventy-six."

"How many are missing according to reports?"

"Seventy."

My fingers went cold, my face heated with anger. "MOTHERFUCKER!" my fist went through the one-inch titanium table. I don't care if my table gets nicked, my synths are gone!

I saw Ai wince from my reaction, afraid I might hit her? Too much realism. I don't want these details! "REPORT!"

"Sir! We found a trail on Germany!"

"We found one on Russia!"

"England!"

"America!"

"Mobilize the clone reserves!" I shouted, just in time for Kanna to arrive inside. I stared at her, she stared back as she walked to me.

"Will we go again?" clearly, she is itching to kill some bastards.

"Not until needed. We're currently scanning the Earth's surface as well as searching for distress signals. They might've been intelligent and used a faraday cage."

"Hmmm, fine. What do we have to do now?"

"Someone get me the US President on a secure line!"

Time to do some plain old corruption.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I had milked the US dry. One call, that's all it took for me to own the US. Their debts are now largely tied up to all my companies that had, somehow, bought off the collections the US have on every single country they had debts to settle with. And I am also now the unofficial supplier to the entirety of US, well just the government. Not the private corporations that have their own deals.

It helps that I have clones at the Federal Bank, the Whitehouse, IMF, and WB. Their Balance of Payments are easily dealt with. I may or may not also have made a few revisions to a few other countries' records. Ah well, it's not like they are implementing the Triple Accounting Book System. What I did might cause a crisis, but who's to say that I'm not benefitting from the crisis itself? I've already made profits off the crashing markets.

The downside to all of this? I had to give them my rejects of power armors, the ones that never qualified even for prototype testing. Some poor-quality bullet-proof tuxedos helped sweeten the deal by a large margin.

"We have secured the synths!"

Ah goo—no, not yet, what they did; their actions, I still don't know them.

"Search everything! I want all data they have destroyed and a full copy sent to us. Now!"

I can't be carefree now, they got to my synths what if they get to my clones!

"Sir! We found their equipment, it seems to be a scanner of sorts, as well as other documents and an active connection to their own private satellite."

"I want everyone to make each and everyone of us appear human to this scanner and someone get that satellite down."

I felt the whole academy scramble again at my commands. The student council, research and development club, robotics club, computer club, all the clubs my students created, all was sent bustling with actions. Each representative of every class had convened and are already filing a plan of their own. Kanna's reading it right no—she just approved it.

Had I forgotten to mention that all my students are given their own nanomachine shots? It's only my choice that prevents them using the comm attachments to communicate with Ai.

"Sir! It appears that they have created their own and had sent it to the Chinese!"

"Get going on then! I want that data gone or turned to us."

One petite student of mine asked the question I wanted to hear, "What do we do with the prisoners?"

"Prisoner? Don't you mean battle casualty?" I asked back with a leering smirk. Part in chiding her for forgetting her lessons, and part in her asking for it.

Kanna shrugged her shoulders and went through the reports the whole academy's sending her.

"Hey, we need to take immediate control of the media. This will get out of hand." She mouthed off while she read through by the reports at blinding speeds.

"Someone do that now! Get a foothold on every known media company in the world!"

This is part of the reason why I didn't want to do this, far too many variables. But like I said, I need to do this. And fast, time is ticking and I am not getting any younger.

My hands found the mechanical keyboard and I started typing away. I needed to design a few projects to help me in this. Automation helps a lot.

"Ai, perform a scan of our systems!" Even if my enemies can't understand the language and technically isn't compatible with any device they have, a loophole may exist. I need to make sure. Not that they can hack Ai and my systems, it would at least take them a hundred trillion years with their current technology.

Looks like I'll be performing a one-man army if I find out I was hacked.

"All clear Ryou." Ai reported.

"Ryou,"

I craned my head to Kanna and she just tongued me while I typed away.

"Kanna, we're at a situation here—mpf!" she still likes to interrupt me.

"And you need to chill. You've been at this for the whole day, yes you just got better with the formula, but at the rate you are dealing with our problems far outpaces your people—hey!" I pulled her to my lap and groped her left breast hard.

"Kanna, I just can't relax and let people do shit over me."

She rolled her eyes and began her lustful staring at me.

"No."

Her staring intensified. I growled at her.

And somehow, it made me feel down because she just sagged on my lap and leaned on me.

"Please, Kanna, you know I'm wo—"

"You don't think I'm worried too?" her voice was quiet, and I don't like where this will lead.

With a tired sigh, I scooped up Kanna. The girls wished it was them that was on my laps right then and there. "Ai, can you take over?"

She just nodded, because most of the jobs were already done by the whole academy; she just collects, compiles, analyzes, and forwards the reports and findings she makes. What I was doing before Kanna interrupted me was the possible courses of actions and the programs that will execute them once Ai had forwarded or found out a certain thing or event.

I got us to my adjacent quarters.

"S—" not even finished with my first word, I was rudely and passionately interrupted. I just let Kanna roam with her tongue will she let me drink her up.

"That's for following me..."

I just gave her a deadpan, "I am angry right now Kanna—"

"-but-"

"—You just seduced me away from a potential problem!" I ripped off her clothes, noticing that she winced from it.

I saw the strain leave a few welts on her body, and I let it be, stopping the nanomachines from healing her. As usual, she's wearing no underwear.

My prick plunged in without warning. She gasped, "R—ryou!"

Fingers squeezed her nipples. Hard. Enough that it almost made her shout in pain but my lips were quick to silence her. She thought it was for relief, no, I bit down on her lower lip hard, I drew blood while I pounded her, my fingers pressed a little harder and she twitched in pain. Her nipples were bleeding too.

"R—ryou w-what are y-!" I turned her to lie on her right, my hand immediately slapped her ass. She exclaimed in pain.

"ryou please stop, it hur-ah!" I slapped her ass again and the skin now bore the mark of my hand, reddened from the force and is slightly swelling. But her pussy is on another level of tightness.

I lowered myself, positioning to better plough her down the bed, then I went faster. Harder.

Her screams and moans of pleasure while her nipples dripped with red and her mouth drooled with blood, she came and came.

Then she tightened even more around me, I turned her into missionary but her arms hid her face while I fucked her, pushing to my limit, I nailed her one last time and came.

Finally, clear from the sound of flesh violently smacking into flesh, I heard her quiet sobs..

Did... did I just—had I traumatized her with sex? Damn it. I went too far. I activated the nanomachines and she healed.

"r-ryou why-..." she cried, tears visibly running the side of her face right now. FUCK!

"I'msorryi'msorry'msorry'msorry'msorry'msorry—" the words flew from my mouth while I try to cradle her in my arms.

"i i thought – ryouuu..." she cried harder, hands blocking her face, possibly scared to see me.

Okay.. deep breaths, you can solve your fuckups.

"shhh shhh shhh, it's okay. I'm not mad. Come onn, show me your face, let's wipe those tears away."

I tried to kiss her, but she recoiled and it ended up like a peck.

Why is this happening now?! She wasn't like this before!

Bu- arrrrgghhh! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

1

2

3

In...

...

Out...

1

2

3

Breathee...

"Kanna, please, I'm sorry okay? I wasn't in the right mind. The stress was getting to me and... and.. I'm sorry... please,

...you're, far more important. please kanna.."

Slowly her hands went down to her cheeks, showing her tear marred eyes.

"t-then h-how can you do this to me?!" she scathingly whispered but by the time she almost finished, her arms folded in front of her defensively.

"Kanna please... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

A choked voice came from her, and somehow, I think it was supposed to be "go away"

I just embraced her. I don't know why she reacted this way. Even worse, HOW had I reacted that way?

I lost my temper. How is this perfect or beyond that? It should have been, it's active the whole damn time.

Fuck fuck fuCK!

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

All assets had been accounted for, thrice. The old man had done some back deals, pressuring small time competitors away from their businesses.

Kanna needed some time away from me. She's tougher than this. We'll resolve it by no time.

Incidentally, Ai concocted a plan.

It requires painting a common enemy for the whole world and I need to ensure no one else is capable of rising against such enemy.

"Where's my nanomachine shot?"

Ai materialized it from her hand.

And that shocked me. If just for a second.

She's an AI that has the greatest computing power and capacity as of right now. And has used all my available resources to construct herself a body.

Said body might be better than Alisa's. And I made Alisa's body.

I just took the shot and administered it onto my left arm. The Pip-boy recalibrated to account for the nanomachines.

I felt my body go off balance... More of, lost balance. Ai caught me, she sat us down while she rested my head on her lap.

My body was going hot. Really hot that I glowed. Ai might've mistaken my shot for Extremis instead of the newly rewritten nanomachines.

My nervous system adjusted itself while my circulatory system went overdrive.

Ai just patiently watched.

It took just a few minutes before my body stabilized. I went through my inventory and ingested all I can.

Feeling fine as I can be, I hoisted myself.

"It looks like Extremis and the old nanomachine shot _and_ the newly rewritten one's combination was a success."

Really now? "Whose idea was it?"

"..na.." she murmured, perhaps trying to follow Kanna's order not to tell me.

But, Kanna? Really? I could've exploded and died.

Wait. Was she hoping for me to pass out again?

Wha- okay, that makes sense. She wants to mount me when I'm unconscious. Maybe I was really off my game right now.

"Ai, can you prepare the next set of experiments for me?"

"Nnn..." she nodded.

I sent my commands through the Pip-boy as well as the data I will probably need for Ai to go through.

Hmmm... I'm still feeling off. Maybe—ah yes, it will do.

"Girls! Time to party!"

They started stripping.

But I had my eyes on Ai. I'll be lewding her. She's hmmm, it's been eight years since I coded her?

Oh well...

Time for a mega time skip, with the hopes that my relationship with Kanna will get better.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

2005; A new drug called NZT hit the streets of every single metropolis. It was the word of mouth of every single drug user.

2006; World wide death rate increased by the hundreds of thousands. Famine was still a problem.

Mid 2009 into 2010; Terrorist group "Omni" has successfully terrorized the whole world.

2016; England has been successfully claimed by "Omni". All nations voted for a nuclear strike.

2017; Countries were 'somehow' convinced that it will do more harm than good and had opted to send a joint military force to eradicate "Omni"

2020; Omni had successfully defended England, now Omnicron, from all forces. Efforts of Airstrikes were met with failures. Other forms of engagement were met with the same.

2021; Small strike teams from Omni wreaked havoc across the globe. Death count once again struck a new level. Low yield nuclear bombs have been approved to reclaim England from Omni.

2028; The world suffered minor resource wars due to Omni's efforts of sabotaging supply lines and pirating.

2031; The whole world suffers from financial crisis and extreme famine.

2032; A new hope shone through and had successfully repelled Omni from their encampments across different countries.

2033; Omni forces were pushed back to Omnicron by "New World Tech".

2034; New World Tech's Supreme Commander Alisa Kusanagi offered the world a proposition. Unite as one and she will eradicate Omni. Refuse and she'll eradicate them all anyways but New World Tech will never once show up ever again.

2035; The whole world erupted into chaos, divided in their decision. Omni took advantage, most were met with failure. But few had went through and sent the world into further chaos.

2036; The whole world successfully baited New World Tech into a meeting. They took their technology and weapons. One hour after their victory, all bodies, tech, and weapons all exploded. Leaving the world scampering for hope.

2037; Omni had once again expanded out from Omnicron. New World Tech was nowhere to be found and cannot be reached with every communication they have at their disposal.

2041; 32 and a half years of effort and Omni still reigns terror on the whole world. Everyone was pleading New World Tech to rescue them from Omni. New World Tech remains unresponsive.

2047; US, China, Russia, and Japan had finished their joint tech development based on New World Tech pieces of burnt equipment.

2048; Omni claimed their victory; the tech the world sent with their combined forces to eliminate them were claimed and used in their future battles. Torture and combat videos by Omni were forcibly broadcasted to all wavelengths.

2049; New World Tech Supreme Commander Alisa Kusanagi made a statement. Broadcasting from Earth's Orbit she declared the world was now hers after she destroys Omni. It was non-negotiable. The whole world witnessed the very first orbital strike on Omnicron, followed by the second, third, fourth, and many others.

2051; New World Tech had claimed every single country there is and had united all into one single nation. Previous governments were dismantled and militarized, tuned into headquarters. All personnel were supplied by New World Tech. Rebellion was silenced.

2076; The world was prosperous while most still resent New World Tech for their "greed and taking advantage of the situation", some insist it was for the better.

2077; Every single New World Tech Headquarters were destroyed with nuclear bombs. Omni is back.

December 2077; Surviving Omni officers, members, and sympathizers were all tracked down and imprisoned for torture. Torture was broadcasted to the whole world through the internet. After effects of the nuclear strikes were negated with the terraforming technology New World Tech used.

January 01, 2078; Omni was executed through death by machine gun volley.

2079; Space voyage were made easy with New World Tech's designs. Energy Weaponry boomed.

2100; Humanity lives in crippled prosperity. Mars was terraformed and spaceships were now capable of faster than light travel speeds. Communications had been upgraded to accommodate for FTL.

2159; Insurrectionists warred against the government, demanding her authority to rule be given to them and the knowledge of how the Supreme Commander had stayed youthful all throughout the century she lived. Crime reached an all-time high.

2160; Cryostasis was publicized. Standard of living for every single people were elevated to unexpected levels. Humans can now live for an average of century and still be combat capable. All made possible with the world choosing between the insurrectionists' death or Humanity's stagnation. The choice was obvious.

2243; Humanity had completely made a Galactic Empire. Prompting New World Tech to rename into Sol Empire. With her eminence, Empress Alisa Kusanagi at the lead.

2245; Wrist mounted Personal Information Processors were made a standard of living. Along with it's separate upgrades for military use and implements.

2292; Telekinetic alien life forms were encountered that promptly went to war with humans without provocation.

2296; Alien life form, designation Tirr, had been completely and methodically eradicated. Sol Empire's technology had received upgrades to only few of its technology.

2299; Telekinesis had been unlocked on the average human gene. No alien DNA grafting had been performed.

2300; Mind to Computer interfacing were released to the public through strict and highly controlled terminals made available for public use.

2321; Telekinetically enabled humans went rogue.

2322; Rogue Human-Telekinetics were hunted down to the last human.

2450; Southern part of the Milky Way galaxy had been mostly terraformed for human habitation. The Sol Empire grows ever stronger. Crime had been decimated.

2599; Sol Empire technology had upgraded. Allowing for instantaneous travel through the use of two portals linked to each other. Spaceships received tremendous upgrades.

2601; Human life span had been increased to two centuries up to a half millennium by Sol Empire's research division's assessment.

2605; Weapons development had made a breakthrough. One shot disintegration energy guns were made. Defenses had also been upgraded, energy shields were successfully made a standard equipment in the Sol Empire's Forces.

3001; The Empress celebrated the new millennia followed by the claiming of the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy.

3025; Space faring is now heavily monitored, every ship and vessel accounted for.

3034; Space Piracy was eradicated.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I rose from my slumber. I flexed my chiseled body.

The women on my arms stirred.

"What time is it?" the one on my right asked.

"Still time to sleep," the woman on my left whined. While the other just stood up and started groggily dressing herself in her regalia.

"I'll be back...hmm... next week?" she told me while she went on all fours on the bed, reaching for my lips.

"Alright." I kissed Alisa.

"Bye~"

I nodded in return.

Now, time for the one on my left.

"Kanna. Will you wake up or I will wake you up?" I asked while spooning her.

She remained unresponsive.

"Kannaaaaaaaa.." She wants me give her a sex-up.

You know, you wake up to a nice dicking, all pleasured up after a nice and snug sleep.

I groaned and slid my cock down her ass and into her eagerly waiting pussy. She was anticipating it again. She's leaking all over the bed.

I started pummeling.

"K-kanna, wake up already!"

Ever since I made it a point to only use clones as my forces, I made every single students of mine as well as Kanna and her personal entourage take on the SSS and upgraded nanomachines.

It means she's very tight. Muscle control's a breeze for all of them.

"Kanna come on!" I grunted in pleasure.

My hand lifted her tank top and went to her nipple.

"Fhuck! Come on, I'm cumming already, wake up."

She just stayed the same but with a light tinge of red to her cheeks.

Her legs shifted that also made her walls tightly constrict on my dick.

I lost control and came.

Her walls pressed harder, I bit into her shoulders on instinct.

I grunted on every squeeze she did. Milking me, until she's satisfied.

"Mnnn~~" she moaned stretching her legs to wrap over mine while hand caressed my head on her shoulder.

It's a great thing that we made up just a few days after I went mad on her.

It's an even greater thing when I never stopped on developing upgrades on the human body and quantum enabled nanomachines.

"K-kanna, I swear to go-mphf~" a millennium and she still wants to interrupt me.

Our position changed, I lied down on my back and she's on top. Playing with my tongue with hers.

"Thanks for the meal~" she started riding me.

"Nnnghh fuck yes~" she's milking me dry and I can't help but moan.

Her hands guided my arms to her waist while she steadied herself on me.

Then her speed went up.

"shi-fhuckfhuk-cumming!"

I was out of breath.

Sex had been one of the tools Kanna had used on me, and she perfected it. I can't even last a full minute when she's angry at me.

Especially when she's horny like this. Every time she wakes up. She's like this.

Not that I hate it.

I welcome it. With wide open arms and a fully erect mast.

But my boredom is peaking. I've lived a long time. Completed thousands of quests. Claimed 17 billion earth like planets and made them habitable through Technomancy.

I have even developed telekinesis which I used as a smokescreen for whatever I wanted at the time I made it. As well a ton of minor powers. The major ones however are Flight, Ultra Vision, Invulnerability, Super Strength, Super Speed, and Technomancy.

Technomancy had allowed me truly understand how to create space. Well, at least how space was created. The idea, concept, and knowledge behind can only be understood. It cannot be passed. It must be understood. Which is weird enough for Ai. If you understood something, why can't you teach it? It baffles her. Me? I don't care. Not everything has to make sense.

Because how can something be understood if one lacks understanding?

But, back to where I was going with this thought. 17 billion worlds. All mine through my precious Alisa. That's enough clearance for me on the Objective of World Domination.

I turned my head to Kanna at my side, sleeping.

Kanna's not moving.

"Hey Kanna."

This is the End Game.

Oh.

Damn.

So that's why it took so long. It just needed me to monologue and stuff.

Yes. Now please choose whichever power(s) you will sacrifice.

Wait. Let me be clear. Kanna, Ai, Alisa, and all my other girls here will be safe?

Not exactly safe but whenever you decide, you can always come back in here. Think of them frozen in time and you are travelling through time. Of course, you must be out of combat to do so.

Hmm... Well I better shove everything into my inventory first. Equip some clothes. Wait. Ai already moved to my err let's say Omni-tool. Still looks like a sleek Pip-Boy though.

I already have it capable doing a ton of things like record and store data, analysis, mapping, keep track of my health, interface with most devices, hologram projection like in Sierra Madre FO:NV, self-contained matter transformation device, as well as an advanced arc reactor and many more.

And with it being able to digitalize any item I have; my Game Inventory storage is unlimited as long as I have another one of said Omni-tool in my Inventory.

Surely I can keep everything in my Inventory?

No one else is stronger than the One True God. Unless you found who is, then Game Over.

Ah crap.. Not the answer I wanted to hear but cool. My Gamer Powers are Absolute. As well as many others that may stem from it. Even if it looks like hax.

Back to your sacrifice selection.

Hmm... Since I've dominated or at the very least, conquered 17 billion worlds, I expect bonuses?

Yes, there are.

Now then, I'd sacrifice everything except Technomancy. That shit is on the top of my list for survival on my next world.

Please clarify your statement.

My powers of telekinesis, flight, invulnerability, ultra vision, super strength, super speed. As well as the minor powers, like unlimited breathing, instant adaptation to atmospheric pressures, and the like. Too many to list, you already know what I meant. Oh and can I get somewhere with NPCs?

Very well. Please enjoy your travels.

"Cheers!"

My eyes were about to be raped with kaleidoscopic lights again.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

As far as I am concerned, loading screens shouldn't fuck your eyes.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Huh. A quest? Skyrim style?

...So here I am.

Helgen.

But my quest says I'll be meeting something soon.

Maybe they'll know who I truly am. Maybe not.

Or maybe, it's just meeting enemies.

Oh, the stormcloak stopped ramblin—aaand there goes the horse thief.

Okay.

Mmmhmm, off with his head aaaan—

"I said, Next. Prisoner."

I didn't give two fucks about what's gonna happen.

Though I tried to slow down the shit by ten more seconds at most.

Cue dragon roar.

*Roooaar*

"It's in the clouds—!" "Dragon!" "GUARDS!"

And chaos ensues. It rained with burning boulders. It isn't called meteorite if they materialize from thin air then proceed to fall from just a few kilometers above ground.

I have the discarded axe free me off and into the narrow backway of the now destroyed house near the tower. Because fuck canon. Last chapter taught me that (I think).

My head's not too clear; I'm missing a great chunk of it and few sink holes here and there.

For now, I'll follow the questline. See where it gets me—

Motherfu-!

A burning log fell on my left shoulder, while not immediately fatal, does not block my path, and is somehow negligible; the pain hurts.

I moved on.

I finally made it to where a guy foolishly dies because of a scared and confused child.

Before Alduin could even board and destroy part of the tower behind me, I pulled the approaching kid to safety and into his even more confused father's arms.

I made my way further and into the locked gates. I could chance my way under it well before it breaks down.

The wall I was supposed to go through hadn't been caved in yet but I need to hurry.

I jumped above it.

Then ran like hell to the gate in front of me.

Don't get me wrong, I could go through the one on my immediate right but that's where we came from. No point in returning. Plus, though not immediate, I have a quest.

The gate—yes. There is enough space between the ground and the actual wooden gate. I easily rolled under.

Good thing too that it collapsed after Alduin roared. Again.

I don't know anything else. Sure a few memories of the Skyrim game here and there. But my actual memories are a bit spotty. Murky. Like tar mixed with water.

I just can't.

Oh, since when have I picked up a sword and a shiel—... and a bow, and arrows, wait. Armor?

This... makes me look like an Imperial.

But... Ah, there we go. Back to the rags. Wait what actual race am I?

*distant shrub noise*

My arms went through motions I don't know how I did. Something thudded, then—

I was rewarded with silence.

I approached out of sheer curiosity. All the while picking up useful flora.

Elk. I killed an elk just from hearing this one try to fornicate by the looks of i—how do I know that?

...

Fuck it. Better not look like an idiot. I'll use it to my advantage then. I think there's an idiom for it, a horse and a gift? Meh, don't car—

Oh my god, how can I do something I don't know I'm doing?!

Everything.. Everything's done. The pelt's skinned off, the meat cuts are, well, cut. The bones are strapped across my rags. Allowing for viable blocks.

Wait.

I'm a gamer.

Gamer.

I'M A GAMER.

But, where is stats.

Nothing?

Menu?

Oh. Skyrim interface.

Wait. Back.

Items? Er.. What language are those items in? How many items are even there?

Waitt, why is this not Vanilla UI? What is this shit?!

..Hah, dang.

Magics.

Damn it. Nothing. Not even a single thing. At least it confirms I am Dragonborn by the way that it indicates 0 Dragon souls.

Hmm... Maybe I should fashion the pelt and remaining bones into sleeve armor?

Yeah, I think I should.

Just insert *here* and tie it up and then heat treat it—

What the heck?

How can I use a flame spell when it's not listed on my Magics?

I finished upgrading my starter armor.

Maybe the real flame spell's deadlier then? But that would mean the actual Flames spell is at Novice level if these measly flames are not enough to be acknowledged as the flames spell that I know by memory. Well, by memory at least.

What else am I missing?

I made my way to the standing stones.

Hmm... using these flames requires magicka. But I don't know how I am using magicka. Nor how much for that matter.

All instinctual? So, part Breton and Mer then?

Which Mer, would remain a question. Best to leave it at that.

The three standing stones.

Which to use?

The Warrior, where I grow in physical combat prowess more so than when I am at normal?

The Thief, where I could be one with the shadows and seek what I want with its covers?

The Mage, where my magical capabilities are augmented and enhanced by stars themselves?

How though. Which one to choose. Which is which.

I'm already instinctively capable of controlling my innate magic by just going through the motions that I still don't understand.

But to add more to that?

Let's break the game engine then? (If ever there is one)

Alright.

I touched the stone.

But instead, it _touched me_.

The connection to Aurbis, Aetherius, to the stars that ride above. It pulsed into me, sending echoes of cascading energy. Each siphoning off of each other as it passes on and on and on.

Then like cumming your best, it was done. Gone.

A momentary bliss.

Though it stacks into my favor, I can't see why I should get addicted to it when I can do the same with having myself a woman. Or a harem if no problem shall arise. If there will be, let's burn that bridge when we get to cross it. I know I already did before. I guess.

I faced onto Riverwood. I wonder if I can make Carmela mine. Here's to screwing Sven and Faend—

Wolves.

I already heard them before I saw them.

The game was going easy.

This reality however, isn't. A pack of nine wolves greeted me. Instead of the usual three.

And that nagging feeling at the back of my head shouts that it was Camilla.

The Alpha howled. The whole pack pounced.

I answered with my own brandishing of sword and shield. Three fell, two circled me, the rest stayed with the still howling Alpha.

Without any further signal, the two on my back attacked. My sword met fang, my shield broke skull.

"GAHK—!"

I was bitten at the back of my neck. My jugulars were pierced. But my arm had already retaliated before I could acknowledge the pain.

Even more, I was slowly healing. Like I have some constant Novice Heal cast on me.

I shrugged the sharp pain of healing something you lost and proceeded to sweep the fuck out these wolf pack.

The Alpha took the lead by diving straight for my neck while one went the same but from underneath. The other one was already on my back.

My foot caved in a spine, and my sword pierced two blobs of flesh a like barbecue.

Three remains.

And I still stand.

No, make that nine wolf remains. I'm bad at counting in these moments.

I collected their carcasses. Skinned, carved, repurposed.

I smell worse than shit. Good thing the river's some thirty paces away.

Wait. Where's the ite—oh right. Gamer. Inventory is fun.

I dropped. Well, more of plopped onto the water.

It was colder than expected.

Hmm... Time for an experiment? See if something carried over.

I stood still and tried to ward away the few instinctual shivers. I thought of heat.

And my whole body was warm. Almost glowing red. And I am thankful I am underwater, if I was not... The rags and pelts I'm wearing would've burned, judging by how the steam flowed into the wafting air.

Let's hope I can do some game breaking shit.

I unequipped all I'm wearing with a mental command.

Went out the water and dried off my naked body, like no underwear. At all.

Re-equipped.

And I am not soaked in water. The clothes aren't.

Still Hax. I like it.

I got into Riverwood.

Tried to use the forge. Only to get a message that someone was using it. Alvor went away from the forge and sat on the grinding stone. While staring at me.

It's creepy, but at the same time a bit useful. To what extent will he remain NPC or to what extent will his realism were meant to be? That is the question. So I kicked the grinding stone with all my strength to topple it over.

And something scary happened.

Alvor continued sharpening.

While the grinding stone never even budged. Not even an inch!

So I grabbed the nearest bucket, careful not to place it into my inventory, then placed it on his head.

I crouched.

The sneak indicator appeared, and I was completely sneaking away.

I stole one ingot, because I wasn't introduced to him by Hadvar, I classify as thief with acquiring his ingots.

To my eternal glee, he did not respond. He was still silently grinding.

But it's noon, not a single person was out. Well, except those in the mill. Maybe they're in the Tavern?

Now, let's try to take it up a notch.

I engaged Alvor in dialogue saying that I have tried saving Hadvar but I got separated. (I am surprised there was a dialog option for my actions.)

So he let me in the house to rest, then to set for Whiterun's reinforcements.

By the time I reach Whiterun though, it'll be at a few hours before midnight. Luckily, he said I can stay as long as I want. Doesn't make sense if he's hurrying but considering this is a game, and he's shown NPC behaviors, well, it makes sense that he'd let the player have a shelter now. If, however temporary it is.

I looked for his daughter. I found her on the basement's bar.

On the game, she'd be a child. In here, she's closer to getting sixteen or so.

She's currently cleaning the bar. As was what she was doing for ten whole minutes when I first saw her and after I went upstairs. And another when I went back down to watch her while sneaking.

It seems she will be doing it for a few more hours.

I feel a plan coming right up.

I stood behind her, she initiated her generic female NPC greeting. I didn't answer, rather, I answered with lifting her dress while bracing myself.

When five seconds had passed and nothing happened, I opened my eyes and I was met with her underwear. The same brown like fabric available to all NPCs.

No reaction then.

I let the dress down.

I went upstairs and tried moving the table.

I succeeded. Which was weird. So, Alvor's wife sitting on a chair greeted me. I tried moving her chair. Even kicking the chair violently got me nothing. I moved the empty chair and it moved.

I blocked the way to the stairs with the table and chair. Nothing too complex. Just barring the way, if they are Skyrim NPCs, they will not take complicated actions, like remove the table and chairs or jump over the unblocked area down into the basement.

Done with barring the stairs, I went to the teen. I raised her dress until I see her underwear again.

"Can you feel what I'm doing? If so, stop cleaning."

She didn't stop.

"Do you know what I'm doing? Stop cleaning if you do."

She didn't stop.

So, no NPC can interact with me (at least properly I think) without the right dialog option.

I let go of the dress and grabbed her B cup breast.

"Watch it!"

I flinched and pulled my hands in shock. Panicking, I crouched and watched for the sneak meter.

I was perfectly hidden.

I stood and slowly grabbed her breasts again.

No reaction.

I pulled my hands and tried to grab faster, "Hey!"

So, she was responding to me as if I was running and I, hmmm, what's the word. Ah, damn memory. I'll settle with that train of thought.

At least I know she doesn't react to this molestation, or that nobody will count it as an assault.

I peeled her dress from her arms and shoulders along with untying her bra down to the ground (there was no resistance). Perfectly revealing perky breast as she cleans the bar. With only the fire from the hearth from upstairs revealing her yet to mature figure, I licked my lips in anticipation.

My hands inched down and around her breasts, then up onto the areola,

It was surprisingly soft. And with the way it is, there seems to be no arousal. I started massaging her.

Now with only her underwear, I unequipped my all my equipment.

My throbbing cock slapped into her ass.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Oh, I will indeed.

I closed my body with hers, while placing my cock between her thighs and directly under her pussy. I rubbed my head onto her lower lips.

I blew my breath into her ear.

No reaction.

I licked her ear lobe down to the nape of her neck.

No reaction. She was still cleaning the bar.

I angled her head and upper body to face me wholly, I kissed her.

No reaction. She tastes like minty orange. I—can't explain.

I didn't stop. I rubbed her cunt faster.

She wasn't getting wet.

Now, before I overstep the border, I'll

 _Saving..._

...

 _Successfully saved._

That's... never mind.

I pulled the string and there her cunt is.

I perked her ass towards me, I met no resistance. My hands held her ass now, my tip waiting to make it's sheath.

I buried myself down to the hilt.

No reactio—fuck! So tight!

I tried to pul—nn~ So warm-!

I moaned. What is this pussy?!

It's, clamping around me!

I can't help myself.

I started pummeling her vagina.

"Fuck."

I tried to muffle myself by biting on the nape of her neck. But I can't hel—ohgod—!

I came inside her.

I turned her to face me.

No reaction.

I caught her lips. Raised her legs around my waist and started hugging her as I nailed her into the bar.

Still no resistance. My hot breaths hit her face while I pummel senselessly into this strangely pleasurable pussy.

I tried to slow down, but found myself thrusting even faster and deeper.

Motherfuc—

I tried to pull away. I couldn't.

I tried to slowed down instead.

Then switched into nipping her neck.

The tightness is ever presen—fhucK!

I came harder than before, thrusting madly as I peaked over and over.

A few theories confirm themselves. My Skyrim playthrough will be easy.

But for now, let's put her clothes back.

Maybe a little visit to Camilla and finding the Dragonstone will do me some favor.

Scene skip!

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I pointed to where Lydia should go inside the desolate Breezehome, who knew it had it's charm when not filled with anything? Makes me more excitable for exploiting a lot of things.

Lydia went to the stairs and I cut off the dialogue. She stared at me in her underwear. I slowly pushed her to sit down the steps or at least try to. Untying the generic underwear that almost all Skyrim females wear, I pointed my throbbing cock on her nice and smooth lower lips. I plunged.

She is extremely form fitting while her walls wrapped just right on me.

A-as expected, no reactions while I fucked her hard with all the strength I can.

I licked her neck and then played with her lips, sampling her saliva as well. Can't s-say I know how to describe the taste, just that it's one I can bear.

Forcing to myself to go faster, I leaked into her accommodating pussy.

"Ahhhh yess~" I moaned in pleasure while play biting with her lips.

Everything is as my suspicions were. I can skim through this Skyrim playthrough. But first, I need to see what these things in my Items are.

Hmmm, a left-hand gauntlet? Wha—oh HOLY SHIT. Cross between a Pip-boy and a Mass Effect Omnitool (though more of a Pip-boy) except this one's black?! Sign me the fuck up!

The device started booting up in a language I still can't understand. If I take it at face value right now, I'd say it's corrupted.

That was until it recalibrated itself on my arm and I felt what most people theorized the connection to the nervous system be set up.

I perused the other items, I saw hundreds of different kinds of injections. But one stood out. One with a symbol. It's just plain spheres but with hexagonal patterns inside of them. At first look they'd be dismissed for something related to football or soccer. I beg to differ. Even if it was related so, then that would mean this, and along with many others, are some form of drug. Some kind of body enhancer. No time like now.

I selected the item and instantly felt something rush from the base of my spine to the entirety of my body. I spasmed on the floor while Lydia watched me from her position.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Arrrghh, fuck! Those fucking kaleidoscopi—

Wait a fuckin minute.

Fuck! My memories are back!

No, it's more of the recent playthrough. Where I lived a thousand and so years.

Good to see that I hadn't lost anything. And let's see the Pip-boy.

Hmm. All skills and SPECIALs are still on their max values, but what's with the plus sign... damn. Did I just make myself stronger than a base human form of myself?

Did Technomancy and To Perfection and Beyond activated through my instincts?

That might be the only explanation.

Hmmmm... I need to enchant items; weapons, armors, apparel, accessories, and more. Good thing my Inventory carried over.

But I may need to gather a lot of ingots of each and every kind and all the arsenal Skyrim can offer me. As well as the ingredients and enchantment with which I will grind. Forging them all first sounds good.

Oh well, time to break the Skyrim economy. Possibly the whole Tamriel. Here's to glitching and hax powers.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

My adventures for hoarding a lot of items... led me to a typical adventure of... Guess what.

DRAGONS! You know that thing when a pesky mosquito goes near your ear and you swat it successfully but another one takes it's place? That is what fucking happened all throughout my journey every single fucking minute a new dragon fuckin screams Yol! The only boon to that was the thousands of dragon remains and literal thousands of dragon souls I have at my disposal. I even unlocked all the shouts. The souls just look like a small booster to all the shouts. Like a twiddle dink for every ten I have!

1

2

3

4

5

Breeaaathhe.

Now...

I am also the fucking Thieves Guild, Guild Master. Yes, I met Nocturnal, but it's the same NPC. Shame I can't fuck her avatar though. It was a shadow that I just went through. Ah, yes, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Ancano was a bitch to fight until I realized his sparks spells can be absorbed by an Arc Reactor.

Then there's being the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, of course I didn't let go of the chance fucking Astrid a thousand times before she does her idiotic actions that will lead to her death. Babette as well, but seeing that she won't die, I went slow with her.

Then there's being a thane in all holds. Shame it's just four women that were my housecarls. Then again, I have use for the other housecarls. They can guard my houses until I come back, and injecting all my housecarls with a minor dose of my old nanomachine back in 2003 can solve in-game death by age.

Oh, and I own Volkihar Castle now. Of course, I didn't side with Harkon. I'm already a fucking Immortal with my Technomancy boosted nanomachines. Then there's the matter of fucking Serana everywhere I want, not in public though, wouldn't want to get the NPCs thinking I'm assaulting someone even if said someone isn't going hostile. Though I mainly fuck her around the fully renovated Castle Volkihar, her vampiric allure just makes it all the more enjoyable. Though... I'd be a liar if I said I didn't get Serana to bite me into a Vampire Lord. It resulted into a bullshit where I became a Demon Lord, I don't why, I don't know how but looked awfully similar to a Vampire Lord. Just without the grey skin and transforming into a deformed bastard, just that I grew a better pair of draconic bat like wings and I turned slightly red in the skin.

Anyways, the restoration potion and alchemy loop didn't work. I think it didn't make sense by practical means. It's an obvious glitch in the game and that didn't make sense for the Quantum VR, I guess. What does restoration have to do with alchemy enhancing items? Nothing was there or is there to restore nor increase the enchantment. In the game, the values might have been connected and that stays in the game. But something else worked.

The now successful looping Fortify Enchanting potion and Fortify Alchemy enchantment gave me hope as I stacked my items by the thousands, it was uncapped. Having been capable of not crashing at numbers astronomically impossible to utter even if one would utter it as fast as The Flash until the end of a universe. But then, who the fuck told you to stop with just that? No, I pushed and pushed my Fortify Enchanting potion and Fortify Alchemy loop. And boy, am I _Godly_. Although it is hard to get the exact value of enchantment that will start all ratings at 1 followed by a lot of zeroes. Didn't catch me? Doesn't matter. My goal is to now do the impossible; to reach more than two or three enchantments.

Sure, I have a lot of godly dual enchanted items, and sure, it technically is possible with the Fiery Soul Trap, but seriously, who wants to stop there?

And in pure technicality, I've also beaten the game what with having _all_ the dragon shouts I can get. Meaning I can bend Alduin to my will. And all I need to do was peer through the entirety of this Elder Scrolls' universe to become CHIM.

But how do I go about exceeding two enchantments even if I have no sub-perks of it in my Skill trees? That is the question.

The answer would be the whole platform I've prepared on the peak of Throat of the World. Oh I also told Esbern to go fuck themselves. Which, by the looks of it, they did.

A circular platform made with hundreds of Ebony Ingot. Inlaid with Diamond and Sapphire that lined the circle into half, perfectly making a diameter. Both endpoints pointing to the east and west as it touched the circumference. The whole inside of the platform was riddled in a matrix of small Dovahzul scriptures, all flowing to make the replacement for all the schools of magic including those that had been lost.

Dragon bones were lined around the ebony platform in a perfect hexagon. Each corner having a dragon skull facing inward. Each bone jointed with melted Ebony that connects each dragon skull with cylindrical Ebony tubes into the platform.

Sprinkled across the whole setup were thin coating of a resin made from dragon blood, ground dragon bones, dragon scales, stahlrim dragon shouted into melting, and netch jelly. It made a nice sheen to the whole platform, each giving an otherworldly shine. To make it much further potent, I slathered it all with "purified" water from Danica Pure-Spring or something and the same of those from priestesses of Dibella and many other priests and priestesses of all Aedras.

I activated the Telekinesis spell and reached around into an all-encompassing "touch" on the whole set up, as if to activate a simple arcane enchanter. Focusing, I rotated three Elder Scrolls around me and I focused even more. All three Elder Scrolls were pulled open as I made them rotate around me, accelerating as I get blurred visions.

Of people smiting ingots into weapons.

Of minds giving form to enchantments.

Of Truths giving form to Facts.

Of Concepts defining Ideas.

Of the Abyss defining All.

Overwhelmed with power, I sought my _real_ goal.

And at once, I was all place, and all place was I. Where there is no middle, no beginning, and no end.

And at once, I saw that what I was seeking to achieve was part of the Gamer's Powers.

And at once, I saw that True Freedom was already part of the Gamer's Powers.

All I needed was to reach.

All I needed was a step.

All I needed was to live.

Every time I do, I succeed.

Every time I do, I grow.

Every time I do, I die...?

Knowledge knocked onto the proverbial door the Elder Scrolls set-up for me and still came stampeding towards me anyways.

Power assaulted my protected mind.

Space warped; and I peered through all my lives.

All my failed attempts at subjugating power.

All my successful attempts at empowering myself.

All my struggle for the sake of struggling.

I welcomed it all,

I grabbed it all

I absorbed it all.

And before long, I subsided with new knowledge.

And holy fucking shit. I was powerful. But also dumb. Very Impulsive. And still am.

I was first stuffed into the body of one Alexander Mercer, then some shenanigans happened. I was so powerful. But I wielded that power like a child. Even The One True God and some other Entity made Sheogorath do some shit. And now that I think of The One True God, he/she maybe my parent. Evident from my childish exploits back then.

Flashes of experiences went through the fore of my mind. I was then stuffed into various other bodies as I accomplished goal after goal, I was hurled into different universes. Some were even due to my choices. Some were of glorified quests or missions.

But, as always, I never reached True Absolute Power. One Beyond Creation and much more potent than Infinity and Eternity combined across an Omniverse.

I almost reached OmniLock and I threw it away by acting like a child.

Heh, maybe mom and dad really d—wait a fucking minute. All I can remember are the voices of women.

No fucking way. I have two moms! No scratch that, they're lesbians?

Wait, gender doesn't matter to them... so, ah well, fek it.

I'm back bitches!

Though I'd like to keep my Ryou Kusanagi persona. I've got good looks myself.

Slowly and carefully, I halted the enchanting ritual turned memory retrieval ritual.

These things in my head are not fully clear. Though I get the gist of things.

A lot of my mates and companions were waiting for cycles. Or maybe not if I just arrive and gather them just in time as they also arrive when I sent them to Rica's loop.

Hmm... Let's.. hope they're all fine or better.

But first, I need to do my nine enchantments. See if the Game can allow me to imbue so much power—wasn't my wooden sword already overly overpowered?

Ah, fek it. Using technomancy, I multiplied my nanomachines and just with the right amount of magicka, I rewrote their code into the best I could. I have Ai in my Pip-boy, why is sh—ah, still in 'hibernate' mode.

Wait, what the fuck will I tell Ada? Shit, what about Liz?

I just made up another sex hell for me, didn't I?

Ah well, it will _come_ to pass. Heh. Awful puns.

I finished booting up Ai's cores as well as rewriting and producing more nanomachines while I try and drain my magicka reserves. Which, by the way I have made the ridiculous enchantments, will never run out. It's mind bogglingly greater than G64 without even using a dragon's soul. And I can't help but feel stupid at my past self. If Infinity existed and a number only so large cannot even compare to it, then why stop there? Let's arbitrarily call this new amount as a NU-L or nu-l or Nu-L or Nu-l. Same as reading Null, that which means zero or none. And 'nu' means 'not' in Dovahzul. Makes sense? Meh.

Maybe I could multi-task and do some scrolls and staves while I go at it? Meh.

I almost forgot one of the many Nasuverse spell I know. Reinforcement. I held the Fortify Enchant potion, gave it the reinforcement I so desired and drank it.

Let's enchant everything at simple levels of enchantment using Dragon Souls first then work my way into the most complex enchantment of all. Heck, why not try enchanting the rune version of the spells onto different items to reproduce the spell's effect instead of the magical imparting of the enchantment?

I activated the whole platform again. This time, with an even greater power. I began to impart the enchantments, inscribing the accompanying runes that will magically coat the objects once it is fully enchanted. But who's to say you can't further the effects by adding the actual runes permanently?

The days blurred by as I enchanted equipment one after another. Scrolls after scrolls of power were made. And so did the staves.

At the next peak of dawn, I rose from my seiza. Thousands of equipment all enchanted with magic.

Even if I kind of miss my NEBARTO Habit and the Synthissue. I'd made a better replacement and one that is fit for a God.

A few of my equipment, after all, will be sacrificed together with all the other powers I gained from here.

I can always regain what I lost. Or will lose. But damn it All if I lose my mates and companions.

Time to gather Alduin's scales and bone while he's living.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Trapping Alduin underground with chains all over his body and snout, my constant shouting, and tons of stone; it was done. I harvested his scales, skin, and bones. And every time I almost got to half his health, I'd just slather his injuries with my healing potions. And the sinews of his muscle came even stronger, his scales and bones tougher, lighter, darker. It prompted me to start using my paralysis potions.

All my potions proved effective to down even a dragon. With Nu-l values, I think I outdone myself.

Having enough materials to last me ten millennia, I ended Alduin. And just as with the game, he vanished to the stars. Recuperating to come back on the next cycle. I stored everything into my Inventory.

With that, I ended the Skyrim playthrough.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

 **Select Sacrifice.**

I choose to sacrifice my the 10th Dimension Physiology from the ritual atop the Throat of the World. And also, memories I shouldn't have. And few of the most powerful items I made.

All of them I sacrifice.

 **They weren't your 'memory'. But it's near.**

Are they still mine?

 **Yes.**

Sounds good to me.

 **Very well.**

My world was consumed in digitalizing light.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I just completed Skyrim.

And I have no fucking idea what the hell happened on the Throat of the World. But I do understand that all the items I have from my Normal World playthrough are now overly over powered with nine enchantments, the same with my potions and, okay, when had I the time to make scrolls and staves?

Fuck it. I have it, it's free, I don't care.

Onto the next adventure!

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Where are the ligh—still loading?

Pshh. Stats.

Name: Kusanagi Ryou  
Race: Gamer  
Title: The Gamer Lv. 100 | (99%)

HP: 311 + 31100 HPr: 2 + 200  
AP: 50 + 5000 APr: 2 + 200

Str: 10 + 1,000.00  
Per: 10 + 1,000.00  
End: 10 + 1,000.00  
Chr: 10 + 1,000.00  
Int: 10 + 1,000.00  
Agi: 10 + 1,000.00  
Luc: 10 + 1,000.00

Those are some good stats. Sad that I don't know how the hell I have no perks after level 50 has given me Technomancy. Or was it after 90? 80? 70? 60?

Maybe I sacrificed them? Ah well.

But now, where the hell am—

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

That's some bullshit loading there.

A phantom memory of a belt buckle striking me in the face went to the fore of my mind..

Then I felt a real one this time.

Never felt the pain, what I felt was rage as I felt the rush of this body's memories, of the memories the boy this body had belonged to before his neck was snapped by a belt buckle. Rage from seeing a sobbing little green-eyed girl, porcelain skin marred with welts, cuts, and bruises. And a few of them, I recognize as whips of som—

"You answer when I ask boy!" the belt came at my lying form.

Clearing my mind with a sigh, I caught it, jumped myself upright and front kicked the pig in front of me. A giraffe screamed and I have to catch forks, knives, pans, and ladles. They cluttered uselessly from me onto the floor.

I turned and picked up the now unconscious girl. Surprisingly, I am young again. I realized.

Observe

Name: Hannah Potter  
Race: Human (Homo Magus)  
Title: The Girl Who Lived Lv. 3

HP: 3 HPr: 0.1  
AP: 125 APr: 2.4

I took us to the bathroom upstairs and gave her a normal health potion.

HP: 100

There we go.

Now I think my objectives here would be—

The Deathly Hallows.

Really? Are they made by or with Death? Maybe just some powerful artefacts?

No answer?

Well, better not stay here then.

I carried Hannah and went outside.

Mmhmm, just in time, _observe_... witch?

"Peter, glad you two are fine."

Okay. The implications of that statement are so fucking bad I might have made a double take.

I just sighed and went on as if she didn't exist.

I equipped the a hmm, why have I not named my new armor? Since it's made with the idea of Iron Man's power armor as well as Stealth Suit Mk. II, Chinese Stealth Suits, and Hardsuits; I'll call it Hard Stealth. It has nanomachines and is magically enchanted nine apiece and with four pieces of them that all connects together as one, I'm beyond OP in here. If this world is mostly based around magic, then a simple 1,000,000% magic resistance from Elder Scrolls will do.

I activated stealth and started flying slowly.

The shocked and disgruntled people I left behind will be dealt with later.

Hey game, there was this thing with having too much powerful items, right? Why aren't my items not banned or halved in power?

The conditions haven't been met. The universe is safe. Not even if you used one of your destructive staves or scrolls. And this is part of your bonus.

That so? What was my bonus?

The restrictions will be negated but the universe or destination must be matched with you or you will be matched with the destination.

Heh, that's some good bonus. Thanks. I'll call you some other time again.

I reached some park and landed. I tried waking Hannah as I stored the armor back to my Inventory.

The scary thing about it was the witch from before had followed me. Why had I gone slow—ah, Hannah.

"Why did you run Peter, flew away for that matter? What happened?" The old witch asked.

I have to act the part of someone who ran away. I don't fuckin know what the hell is happening.

So, it was with great precision and care that I protectively cradled a passed-out Hannah on my arms, while my helmet receded to let me bare face the witch.

"Who the fuck are you. Why are you following us." I tried to spit out with as much venom I can, the effects were visible. She recoiled.

"P-peter, please calm down. Come, easy breaths,"

Trying to do as she says, I think Hannah or I were some kids that might be important to them but why are w—

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Okay." I now know why she's following me.

"Alright, can you tell us what happened?"

I tried to stare her down while she ran diagnostic spells with her wand on Hannah.

"Belt, fist, kitchenware, for every single moment of our hellish lives. That's. What. Happened." Still trying to off put the woman with as much as I can.

"I'm sorry Peter. Believe me, if I've known I would've acted right away." Her diagnosis was done. "You both are looking healthy, if what you say are true, you both must have been accidentally—"

"Stop. You don't know what happened. If you're about to do something, do it. Stop blabbering." I am rude, yes, but I need to move Hannah somewhere comfortable.

"Right. Hold on to me." She stood and straightened her robes while reaching out for me.

I warily stood up and reached up with my other hand—motherfuck!

We just teleported. Roughly at that.

"The first one's really rough. Snape, I trust you've finished?" she said turning to man in black robes.

"Yes." Now named Snape looked at Hannah with concern that turned into scorn when his eyes went to mine.

Well fuck you too, I sent back in the glare.

McGonagall just sighed between our exchange. She reached out again, "We'll get her to a hospital and tomorrow, Hogwarts. Come."

"Again?" I turned to her.

"Yes." She replied with a curt nod.

I saw Snape's lips twitch the minutest of detail.

I gave a groan and then we're off.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

We went to some kind of hospital for wizards and there I finally have a nice cot for Hannah. And a night's rest.

Now, there's this talk in that I have to do with Deputy Headmistress, Snape went to somewhere.

As I sat on Hannah's side, McGonagall talked. "They say she's very healthy. And I'm finding it hard to believe with her mind in shock, so Peter, what did happen?"

Here we go with curiosity killed the cat, let's hope no wizards around here can shapeshift. "We were abused. I got fed up. I gave her a potion to heal. We ran, well, _I_ flew."

"Do—" I like to be rude, so I held the potion up to her at the same time Snape entered with a raised brow.

"What's that Potter?" Snape spat, still sounded condescending.

"An ultimate healing potion." I shrugged, matching his scorn for me will go nowhere. Plus, it's a _normal_ ultimate healing potion compared to what I have.

"An? It's one of many? And you made Hannah drink it?" McGonagall handed the potion to Snape.

"No, I meant I can make more. Yes, I saw no other way." I replied to McGonagall, who's watching Snape try to really convince himself what he's holding.

He glared at me before addressing the other, "Minerva, I need to examine this." Is his concern for Hannah genuine?

Minerva allowed his leave and turned to me, "We best be going."

"Where?"

"Gringotts Wizard Bank. A bank ran by goblins. We have to get your trust vault open. There's also the matter of your wand and school supplies. It will only take a few moment as I've prepared the orders some fortnight ago."

"What about Hannah?" I scowled.

"She will be under Professor Snape's care for now."

"Fine." I feigned reluctance as we went out the door to the hallway.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

When they said goblins, I think it would've been dwarves, but ugly faces matched a goblin's. A dwarf was much better off.

Although they reacted badly to me. Might be because of my being. They look scared and they hide it with anger. But giving goblins a _gift_ (read; bribe) in the form of a powerful weapon (max upgrade daedric dagger)? Ah, they work very well to receive more of your _hospitality_.

And after verifying my blood (good thing I have no nanomachines yet), I found out that my blood has some parts of other races (they don't know and can't identify). Meaning I'm not human. And not being human means, I am on my own specie's law. And since there are no one to claim I'm not an adult from said specie, I am considered one. Blam! Instant lordship. Black and Potter. Though I don't know squat about being eloquent like a sick bastard, neither do I have proper etiquette. The Lordship came with their own rings that I can wear and hide or display on my finger. Of course, they went to my Inventory when no one looked.

We carted (awful ride by the way) to the vault after that.

Judging by my estimates, if this is just a trust vault then my family's well off. I placed every single thing inside the vault into my Inventory.

It shocked them but quickly recovered and became ever so curious.

"School supplies?"

Minerva nodded. "How did you learn to do that?"

If magic is common here, then, "Magic." I grinned.

"Cheeky brat. Fine, keep your secrets. Just don't go about abusing power." She scoffed with a smile while we heard the goblin groan.

You won't believe how much I abused power itself.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

We were back at Diagon Alley, where a lot of people were busy doing what I think was a last-minute shopping.

Hmm... all the supplies I could get for me and Hannah, check. Robes I won't be fully committed to wear? Check. Wand?

"Wand?"

"Ollivander's."

"I trust he's a wandmaker?"

"One of the best wandmaker alive, there's also Gregorovitch. Though I hear Ollivander's apprenticing sometime in the coming year. Although there are some aspiring individuals that took up wand making and wand lore."

I fell back to silence as we enter the shop.

"Ah, customers!"

"Just me."

"Come! Come!" he beckoned me jovially.

I was put under much scrutiny.

I sighed and pulled an ebony ingot, Alduin's tail bones, wood from the Eldergleam, two ores of stahlrim, "Can we use this all?"

His eyes lit up, "Why, yes of course. But, we?"

"You can't exactly mold them all, they're almost impervious to magic. Almost."

"Come then,"

I followed.

"I'll wait for you outside Peter." I gave her a nod and followed Ollivander.

For the whole hour; Garrick Ollivander and I, learned much from each other. With that said, I now have a wand made from Alduin's tail bone and Eldergleam wood. But also a staff of Alduin's tail bone, ebony, and stahlrim.

Both, were powerful, but unusable by any wizards or witches in this world. More of, their magic doesn't work the same way as mine.

Right as we've got out from the back, I saw Hannah in robes and Snape.

I received two things. A sneer from Snape. And a tackle hug from my adopted sister.

I think this body's the same age as Hannah's.

"Are you alright?" I held her cheeks but she forced her way and buried her head into me. That's a... reaction from trauma? Maybe I should've just killed the abusive fuckers then?

Snape twitched from Hannah's reaction.

Ah, he's worried.. wait a fucking minute. He's a pedo—wait. Hmm... he wasn't aroused whenever he's around Hannah if I'm going by memory. And even now. This suggests something else.

"It's alright now. I'll hold you." I cooed to her ears. She showed reluctance but did what I suggested.

My left hand, which doesn't have a Pip-boy, secured her right hand.

Calling on to memories this body had, I silently hummed a tune to calm her down.

"11 inches, Holly, Phoenix Feather." Ollivander murmured then gave it to me motioning towards Hannah.

I activated telekinesis spell with my right hand and beckoned the wand to us. "Go on Hannah, take it."

"..." her left hand reached for it and it pulsed. No visuals, just _pulsed_. She's strong already.

Garrick and I sported a knowing look and nodded in appreciation, if it unnerved Snape, he didn't show. Regardless I took us out, thanking the wandmaker as we go.

Outside, I asked Snape. "What did you see? My potion."

"As I told Minerva; it is capable of healing extreme damage to the body so long as the person is alive. But not a cure or antidote for poison or other such complication." He nonchalantly replied, giving Minerva a nod while so.

"The Train departs in an hour, go on."

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Hannah was fine with and after apparating (it was called), I wasn't. Thankfully, both 'adults' had left us to our devices.

I just busied myself with going to the platform and the train while I held her hand. Found some compartment where we can settle, I locked the room and forced it shut with telekinesis. There's still time before the train goes, but no one's stopping us to be early.

I sat myself with Hannah who leaned on me. Who began breaking down. Sobbing with pain her memories bring.

Damn it.

I wrapped my arms around her back, whispered assurances, until she decided to fall asleep on me. While sitting on my lap.

Minutes passed then train jerked forward and woke Hannah. My shoulder's wet with her tears that I wiped from her face. She stared into my eyes.

"I thought I lost you Peter."

"I'm not Peter." I replied to try and calm her down.

Her left hand cupped my right cheek... and this situation is turning too mature for a child like her.

"But, you are real, r-right?"

I nodded. "Still, the Peter you know, is dead. But I am willing to take his place. I've already taken his body. I'm sorry."

Once again, her head found my shoulders, "N-no. You're here.. Don't go."

Hmm, Peter _was_ protective of her, hence why he was the one receiving most of the beating and got his neck snapped... _without_ the fuckers knowing that his neck did snap. Just that his lights were out.

"Hannah, I can't always be there for you but I'll try. Again. Your brother has already died. I am not Peter."

"B-but you're here—please don't leave me. You're all I have."

Denial and proving a counter point means she somehow knew Peter had died. Part of the reason why she can't believe this body's still alive and moving. Or just maybe, she's still confused.

"Just settle down for now. Do what else you want. I'm not going anywhere for the foreseeable future."

She wrapped her entire body on me. Not wanting to go away from my lap.

Whoever had the idea of leaving us to those abusive bastards, deserves his or her own special kind of hell. Would've been fine if it was just for a week or so, but not checking what has happening at all?

And... ughh.

Breathe..

1.

2.

And I am getting horny. Do I lewd this girl on me? Eh, maybe later when she's grown... or just when we've got real privacy. For now, I need to read books. Lots of them.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

The train slowed to a stop. No one could bother us during the ride. Some pompous asshole shouted I open the door but I just left him and his henchkids to their devices.

I had to carry a sleeping Hannah on my back, she has some separation issues. Luckily, I bought whatever I can, one of them was earmuffs. Thankfully, it was enchanted to muffle outside sounds.

Meanwhile, I sported a ring on each of my little finger. A quicksilver diamond amulet hanging on my neck. Leather bracers underneath my sleeves. And leather boots. All of them with nine enchantments; enchanted with one million percentages except the simplest ones, and I think it's dragon souls I used, even if I don't know how I did it. Because; one, my dragon soul count struck the hundreds from the thousands it was. Two, my stock of soul gems never went down. I don't remember replenishing or farming souls right after the ritual.

"Fir's years! O'er 'ere!" A giant man stood with a lantern, beckoning students to come and take to the boats.

I claimed a boat for myself and Hannah, quickly using telekinesis to move the boat away. Wouldn't want to share. I moved Hannah to my lap.

"Peter! Can you share with this lad here?"

I groaned on how he knew me and that we had to share, but took the boat back close and let the blonde girl sit down.

The giant was a bit... hmm, gob smacked? Yeah, that, while I took control of the boat as if nothing. He was quick to shake it off.

"A'ight, everyone in? Off we go then." He boarded his own boat and beckoned it to where he's pointing the lantern. The boats followed. I made mine follow when it didn't.

They were all awed by the sight that welcomed us as we reached the threshold of the fog covered castle near enough to see it.

The blonde across us stared at me the whole time. Never once caring for the sight. Her eyes were full of curiosity but was masking it and her body with a mantle of 'acting' indifferent.

In my boredom, I engaged communication, "Peter Potter, yours?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Is it just me or we both have ancestors who thought it was fun to mess with their descendants' names with obvious ones?"

Her mind worked, and it seemed she understood, judging the small upward curving of her lips.

"Right? I mean, yes when you make pots you are a potter. But do I look like I work with clay and pots?"

"You look like a doting brother." She stiffened after she said that.

Was not expecting that. "Ah, Hannah? I'm all that she feels comfortable with." It's a half truth, and if someone knows how to read minds here or force the truth out of you with magic, then its only a matter of time.

"Oh, we're shoring up. I'll be lifting you." I cut off the small talk.

I held the boat steady and lifted the three of us to land. Of course, once we had landed from hovering, I didn't miss the chance to use telekinesis to stimulate Daphne's cunt. No one saw her weird reaction, everyone's still awed by Hogwarts, the giant herding them.

"Was that you?" She glared at me.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, must be my imagination." She followed them, quickly joining her friends.

I woke Hannah.

"We've arrived."

I held her left hand while we followed them into the castle.

My eyes wandered around, seeing the castle's well-kept structure that looked impossible without magic. We were all welcomed into the great hall. I also didn't pay any attention to whoever was speaking and what was spoken. Then we were immediately sorted. It was boring but a lot of people reacted strangely to Hannah's sorting into Hufflepuff. Not to mention everyone's gossiping of "Girl-Who-Lived" and some nasty bullshit.

Finally, it was my turn, the talking hat placed above my head, it talked.

"Now that, is one mind," the hat said out lout.

'So, to which one do you want to go? Can't exactly read your mind.' A telepathic mind reading talking hat, this is one piece of work.

'Hufflepuff. Hannah's already welling up anxiety whether or not I'll be joining her or not.'

'I think you'll be fine with the snakes or ravens, but if that's what you want, it's what you get.'

"Hufflepuff!" I placed the hat on the chair and went to Hannah's side. Immediately she wanted hug me. Thankfully, a subtle calm and telekinesis got her settling. I didn't want to cast any spell on her but if she's this bad, I'd need to properly lay out the foundations for her to adjust.

Still, I can feel everyone's eye on us. Their mouths talking like old women who never met for the longest of time and had now the chance to bond.

Thankfully, the headmaster had made his speech and everything went on fine.

We ate, my Inventory's got better food, the magically appearing food across all four house tables were for everyone to eat. Seeing that it looks like it isn't running out anytime soon, I ate quite a lot. Just for the heck of it. Also, to make it look like I was starved for the longest time.

It made them stare again, though most of them was in awe, some was in disgust of my gluttony.

After an hour or so, we were dismissed and off we went to our own Houses.

I heard the password, "Reap what we sow." And so we entered the Hufflepuff common rooms.

"Right, you lot. Girl's dorm is there, boy's are there and are forbidden to enter girl's. There are showers for each room. Your rooms are named already. Your timetable will be given tomorrow by heads of houses. Curfew at 10pm, detention or worse for those caught otherwise. Questions? No? Alright."

I watched everyone scamper off and I let go of Hannah, she didn't. Well, the prefect girl made no mention of girls forbidden on the boy's dorm. So I took Hannah to where I will be staying for nine months or so.

We passed the stairs and the doors and I got us to my room. No problem so far. I opened the door and got Hannah inside while I locked the door with Lock Spell, and with a 1,000,000% powered Alteration, no one can unlock the door unless they destroy it.

There's only a single bed. A study table by a window, a cupboard for potion making materials, a shelf, and a sizable wardrobe. To my sharp left is the shower.

I wonder how'd they made it back in the old days, maybe they had a common bath? But then, piping system will be a problem. Ah well, "Hannah take a bath. Your spare clothes are with me."

"Y—you won't join me?"

Suddenly, my head pulled another set of memories.

I wanted to swear, I wanted to go berserk. But forcing myself to calm down, "Do you want to take a bath?" I took the brunt of the memories.

The memories; we were stuffed under the cupboard and locked inside. So when she or Peter needed to piss, they piss on the floor. If they want to shit, they have to fucking do it on the corner. And when it stinks, they'll just be given a roll of old newspaper and told to clean the fuck up. It just so happens that every morning after they and their dumb kid finishes shower, the both of us were to take ten minutes to quickly scrub ourselves clean. Most of the times, our scabbed wounds would loosen from getting wet with the quick shower and the wound would open. And if we bleed from their beating or our own wounds reopen, we have to make do with other clothes to cover them when in public. Lest we get another beating by water from the giraffe. We'd have to sleep sopping wet every night she does. It gets worse with an additional; Hannah doesn't get any panties or any sort of underwear, ever. They gave us hand me downs. Good thing Peter never wore the little shit's oversized underwear. But through all that, they survived every single beating and demeaning they got. Last night's attempt to get food when they starved far too much had turned foul.

Worst of it all, these past months, Peter started getting hormonal.

And the good thing; it was just kissing Hannah when she can't sleep. The pain helped him focus away from getting turned on. He didn't even know what he was feeling.

"I-its cold." She said.

Thinking of a minor flame spell, "We can make it hot." I led her to the shower and started stripping myself and shoving them to my Inventory. To her it must've looked like my clothes turned into small pixels and faded, quickly. And wooh, will this body be getting a rampaging monster in a few years. Even when flaccid I'm at six and it's already thick.

Seeing that she's not yet stripping, I did it for her. The robe, the V-neck sweater/jumper, the tie, the buttoned shirt, her shoes, socks, the skirt, and new underwear; all straight to the inventory.

We are left naked. I saw a small tub, a faucet right above it, a shower atop, some kind of soap, and a setting for the shower. There's the mirror cabinet and sink combo. Near the door would be the basket for sullied clothes.

Good thing I had the foresight to store for hygienic purposes. Even if I don't need them.

A bar of soap, one fitting for an empress, found my hand. I turned the setting to warm and cranked it open... it, it felt nice to the body. Already, I got my torso with the soap.

I looked to Hannah (still staring) and stepped out the tub to get her under the shower. It seems to be a bliss for her, groaning from it. She just stood there and let the water fall down her body.

To think that I'd be watching her young nubile body like this every day, I won't last without banging her. I'm, shit. I'm getting a hard o—okay that's nine inches. This, is not normal for someone so young.

Deep breath. Take it slow.

I started gently rubbing the soap against her shoulders, lifting her wet auburn hair to get both shoulders even. Then I started tracing her spine, up and down. The water washing the dirt and suds away. My hands scrubbed her back.

"Raise it," I said, motioning her left arm. Her arm slightly raised, I washed her left armpit and then the same with the right just by touching the other arm.

Finished, I turned to both her arms. With her still facing the shower valve's wall and not me, I had to lighty pull each arm to me to scrub it with the soap and my hand. I went on to her shoulders again and slowly brought down to her back and to her shapely ass. I groped it with the added slippery of the soap helped me enjoy it. She's awfully silent and enjoying the water.

Having my feel of her ass, I traced my hands to the small of her back then to her navel, suds begin to form and wash away. My hands lost the soap and finally found her breasts where I started groping it.

My tool is throbbing at max length and girth.

Hands filled with her A (going B) cup breast, my index and thumb found hard nipples. I played with it, stretching, pinching, pressing, it was hard.

She's turned on.

"Turn around."

Slowly, she faced me. Her cheeks were flushed and she's a bit dazed. So she has little pleasure tolerance? I caught her lips.

I trailed my kisses down to her neck, boobs, stomach, navel, and her cunt.

No words were needed, I devoured her sopping pussy.

She was moaning but muffling herself with hands at the same time. I doubled my efforts. "I'm going cr-craazy"

I traced around her entrance inching my way inside her and wreaking havoc. "P-peter!"

"Nnn-no, s-stop." Her knob received my touch, knees buckled. I lifted her thighs onto my shoulders, leaning her towards the wall.

"My, my head's spinnning pet-er!" My eating continued. Soft moans escaped her lips as she tried to hold onto my head.

"Ohh"

"Mmmnn"

"Petee—ffmm.."

"S-something's coming out, pete-pet-MNNN!~~" her legs buckled, back arched, hips tried to pump her snatch to me.

I supported her body on to mine. I sat us down, my throbbing hard cock twitching on her nether lips.

Opening the faucet, hot water filled the tub while I plugged the drain.

Hannah was breathing hard. I might have sent her into a delirium.

Her hair's still unwashed. Withdrawn from my Inventory, I slathered her hair with great shampoo giving her scalp a massage at the same time.

As I rinsed her hair, her breathing evened. Soon, I found her passed out. Only my cock and arms were supporting her from falling face first.

Even if I am yet to cum, I found myself relaxing. My urge to fuck Hannah subsided in place of the calm of her body makes me feel.

Away from trauma, from pain; into calm, giddiness, and even greater feelings.

I felt my eyes droop.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

In a grand room filled with books and various other magical trinkets, wizards and a witch bustled with activity.

"I need the 2nd set."

"Now, Albus."

"Yes, yes. Filius, the charms?"

"Minerva hasn't finished hers."

"We will need to polish out everything tomorrow. For now, let us drink."

Half-raised glasses were drunk. One short man visibly stunned at what he drunk.

"Is this the Elixir?"

"No, it came from the Potter boy."

"Indeed." The witch supported.

"S-so much t-talent! A-and f-fo-for one so young!"

"That said and done, let us rest. Tomorrow is another day."

Everyone parted and gave their farewells.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

My eyes opened, my body felt refreshed, and the irritant that claws at the back of my mind was gone.

I nibbled with the flesh in front of me.

"Nnn—Pe-peter,"

"Good morning." I turned her around and sat her on my lap to kiss her, she flushed.

I used my left feet to pull the plug and telekinetically cranked the shower. Hot water struck against our skin.

"W-will you d-do it again?" she asked in bated anticipation.

And it's all I can do to my own restraint, she's acting demurely in front of me, hoping she'll get to experience my tongue once again.

I licked her tongue in response. Pausing, my hand pulled a potion of healing and I downed it to my mouth careful not to drink it.

I kissed Hannah, intending to release the potion to her lips by the trickle as I swish it with her tongue.

She drank from me and her moans let me know its effects.

"Nope. We need to study, and as much as I would like to ravish you, incest is heavily frowned upon... I guess."

Telekinesis closed the shower.

I sat up holding Hannah and got us to bed, waving telekinesis over our body to remove water.

"Do you want to dress up or we sleep like this?" I lay her down the bed.

Her answer was to pull me into the bed and on her side.

"Just like this then,"

My skin touched against hers, it felt warm and soft.

She buried her head to my neck while I scoop up her thick ass and properly wrap my body with her.

Both our sexes touch, and she's unbelievably wet.

We're still just children, but I think magic has been boosting the physiques of Homo Magi. Or that a Homo Magus' body matures faster than that of a human.

Sleep claimed her again, but not me.

I have to properly sort around what I read.

While I read a lot on the train, I never put the effort of understanding it. Back then I was on autopilot because it was so boring.

Just now, had I had the time to give effort to understanding what I read through. So...

Hmmm...

...

...

...

Okay. So there was a war, the war involved a lot of killing from this Dark Lord Voldemort. He who is opposed to the idea of sullying the magical population of wizards and witches, he sought to eradicate such problems. For FIFTY FUCKING YEARS. And some say the war is still ongoing in the shadows.

Great, they just have to be inbred blood purists. If it wasn't bad enough, he had his own supporters _from_ their own council of wizards called Geezer's gamut—err, Wizengamot. And also, from the government; the Ministry.

There was something he wanted and he killed people left and right, until he ended up trying to kill Hannah and I.

And that was just that, a try. Hannah survived the spell that was known to pass through any magical shield or explodes in contact with inorganic things otherwise. Even better, he died trying to kill an infant Hannah.

Thus, The Girl Who Lived.

But then, where the fuck was Peter in the story? There were mentions of her having a birth twin but nothing about where I was when it happened.

I don't have the memories. Eh. Fek it.

Killing Hannah backfired. And there were rumors of him still alive.

This is magic we're talking about, of course he is. Hmm... Necromancy? Does he have a phylactery or phylacteries? Unless he is someone smart enough to have prepared a vessel or another body for his soul (/fragment) to go into should the current body he's using was compromised, then he is currently indisposed... For the foreseeable future at least.

But then, it was the Killing Curse. An Unforgivable. And it happened ten years ago.

Hm...

Okay. A spell that separates the soul from the body. Shouldn't the soul be capable of going back into the same body? Espcially if he was a necromancer? Yes the severing of the connection between body and soul has some repercussions but does it immediately have to cause dea—motherfucker! Death!

Deathly Hallows, Death is real, _like_ personified _real_.

While I know this reality is very much different from many others, doesn't mean some logic will not be the same. Reasoning may differ from logic, the effect may differ, but the _why_ of it must not.

Because the soul, when ripped from the body, disperses or does whatever it does— but not instantly. The body though, uses every resource it has just to function, to keep itself alive until resources deplete or a major organ failure happens. In this case, the brain. In other terms, the mind. And when the mind loses its connection(s) with the soul, it stops. Stops, not fade or disperse or scatter or anything. That's why there are cases of normal people across the various omniverses and multiverses known to somehow revive even if they were confirmed to have ceased in bodily functions. The mind stays. The soul goes. And the body... The body decays.

Ah well, let's go over what magic is useful for me in here.

Hm...

Wand gestures and Incantations? The fuck? You want me to wave around my wand and then say bullshit?

I say fuck to tha—okay, Dumbledore, the headmaster, has been known to do wordless magic with his wand. Wandless at times.

Okay... This reality is a bit, dumb on magic. You can't even go on without a wand? You'd basically be wagging around a magical focus. Having a magical focus means you can't focus yourself, you'd have to use something else... This can be all.. Hmmm...

Mind Magics? Well, let's use that when asleep for maximum effect...

Hmm...

Oh. Goblin War... Let's see... Wow, rituals, weapons, golems? Warding schemes, and, oh my, so there's a chance every Homo Magus in here wasn't dumb before now after all.

They've grown lax. Maybe the goblins were just waiting for the opportune moment. Seeing that they have majority of the wizarding money and finances, I guess they'd have their revenge in the form of wealth.

But all of whatever they can do, they seem weak.

I can beat them into a pulp with a punch.

Quidditch? That's dumb. But flying brooms made with... Hmmm.. Charms, Runes, and Arithmancy? That's, woah, okay, those subjects are very useful. The applications and the knowledge are very much welcome.

Now, if I can just ask the headmaster about me not having to take classes but be Hannah's body guard, it'd be much better.

What to do... ah, make myself some workbench, grinding stone, a forge, an alchemy set, a staff enchanter, and a miniature version of my Enchanting Platform. For fun, let's combine some of this world's magic from the Elder Scroll's.

But where woul—motherfucker, they have space expansion charms and enchantments! Even a resizing spell and charm! Ooh boy, this is gonna be one mind boggling year.

And holy fucking shit! They can get Illusions! Whooo the possibilities! Goodbye sleep, you will be missed! Believe it!

Now let's—

The door was banged, "Get up!"

That time already? Was I that busy in my thoughts and recall?

"Hannah, wake up."

Her head levelled to mine and her eyes fluttered open. Her lips received mine, her face lit up.

I pulled out from my Inventory her second set of uniform to wear.

What will she wear under her uniform? Enchanted underwear can work, as well as a simple ring, earrings, amulet, leather boots and leather bracers all from Skyrim. Don't care what they'd say. As her twin, her safety is important.

"Wear these." I handed her enchanted clothing and accessories. Each of course had nine enchantments.

She just nodded and set to clothing herself. The whole castle seemed to be warm despite being made of stone. There's nothing to insulate the castle, but it seems they did some rune or enchantment to regulate heat.

I clothed myself the same without the earrings, then remembered Pip-boy! I wore it and there it is, the sleek device comfortably covered by the sleeve of my robes and fit snugly above the leather brace.

'Hello Ryou.'

'Hello Ai, I'm afraid I'd be busy and won't be able to give you much attention.'

'It's alright. As I see the inexistence of our galactic network, or even Earth's massive world wide web, I'll just be happy to help.'

'Thanks Ai.'

'You're welcome.'

Hannah seems to have difficulty in wearing the leather boots.

"Sit on the bed. I'll do them for you." She sat down, and I unfastened the straps and buckle. The boot slid into her sock covered foot, I did the same to the other. Placing her foot back down, stared up at her as I slowly inched forwards. Both my hands caressing their way under her skirt and into her underwear.

A kiss stolen and with her flustered again, I got us out and down to the common room where a lot of them got bothered with my taking her by the hand _coming_ from my room.

Not that they can do anything about me or Hannah unless they tell a professor and get said professor to care, nothing happens.

Off to classes we went.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

First day was boring enough that I had tuned them all out and chose to filter through my memories of read-scanning from the train. Nothing happened to me even when they should've noticed me not listening, or my autopilot was just that good.

Although I took heed of the headmaster's warning of not going to the third floor's corridor by checking everything out with Hannah.

We saw a big three headed good boy that loved to lick the hell out of me, though I'd got him to calm down and gave him a treat for it.

Up next, I flew us down through a web of vines that looked like a cross between a net, a plant, and hentai tentacles. So, a light dose of fuck off got it receding to the walls and let Hannah and I pass.

We got to a room filed with annoying flying keys. The door though, was easily unlocked with an overpowered Open Lock spell. Next to it was a real life chess, complete with personified figures on platforms acting as the chess pieces themselves. I fought and won within twenty-nine moves. The AI was surprisingly good. But it lost to me, still.

The room after that was a jumble to my mind; it required you to transfigure something and use that something to activate a platform that will only remain active so long as the transfiguration remains to its transfigure form. The platform requires you to solve a riddle with alchemical potions that will then help you pass through a corridor of flame.

I just went through it fine, Hannah was scared as fuck she ended up wrapping on my whole body. In the midst of it though, the experience became novel to her.

At the end of it was a Troll, that just exploded into minced gore when Hannah panicked and pointed her wand.

It looks like she doesn't need to incant to cast spells. Soon, I'll remove the need for a wand.

Oh, why'd I have mine for that matter? I had the materials at the time and someone was watching me get one, ultimately, I now know the basics of staff and wand making from this reality. Kill three stones with one bird.

Exactly, you can't kill stone, but you can stone a bird to kill it. And I've done three with mine.

Unless the stones were the same animated ones that rose _after_ the Troll exploded. We have two golems.

With newfound resolve and still clinging to me like a child, Hannah turned them to dust. Dust, not rubble.

We pushed on and came to a winding hallway that dramatically lit all the torches, revealing a mirror at the end of it.

Hannah, basically wrapped around my torso and waist, said she wanted a good view prompting me to turn sideways as we both turn our heads to it.

I saw me sleeping on a nice comfy bed, but there where women walking around the bed. Coming and going. Though there were five that sat or slept with me, shrouded in mystery, as I see the time lapse go on forever.

Hannah though, "Uh, Peter, what do we do with all those?"

I looked at her, she pointed beyond the mirror, and saw a ton of trinkets that weren't there before (as well as the entrance to a different place). Mostly currency and jewels, but the obvious clutter of weapons, apparels, accessories, and the few odds and ends was more eye catching.

One of them caught Hannah's eye, "That looks weird."

I eyed the stone of roughly crystallized and roughly chiseled red gem. Going closer to inspect, Hannah decided to touch it.

"Looks like a chew stone. Maybe someone like fluffy used it?" she wondered out loud.

I decided to observe and blam, it was the Philosopher's stone. Don't exactly know the reason why this was here, guarded by a laughable puzzle maze.

Letting her eye it, all the items got swept into my Inventory and stay there for no other purpose other than to be in there.

I stepped out of the threshold for the space where the wall was supposed to be, passing by the mirror apparently closed the passage. I can't say if the mirror was the key or the storage. Because watching the star eyed girl in my eyes is far more worth than something I can recreate with technology.

"He-hey Pete! You think he'll like it?"

Giving it to the dog will probable kill it, "Sadly, he might get hurt from something small and hard. We don't want that, do we?"

"Oh, okay..," she lost interest in it and handed it to me, straight into Inventory then.

"We could give him this." I pulled a dragon remain the shape of a leg bone.

"Oooohh, is it heavy?"

Yeah... it probably is. It might break her arm if she even tried wrestling it from me now. "Yes, very. Although I'm strong enough to carry it."

"C-can we give it, really?"

"Of course, we—" in this exact moment, the headmaster decided to show up. Really rude.

"Ah, Peter, Hannah. You are both safe. What happened?"

"We decided to take a walk."

He smiled in amusement, "Really? A walk that led you to utterly demolish the whole gauntlet designed to keep a magical artifact safe?"

"Like I said, we took a walk." Hannah's rather quiet around people, let's get her to speak with the headmaster. "Right, Hannah?"

"U—uh-nnn." she nodded in confusion from the sudden attention.

"See?"

"Alright then, 100 points to Hufflepuff for extraordinary display of talent and skill in advanced magics. At the same time, 50 points from Hufflepuff for violating curfew."

I shrugged, not really caring. But took a quick observation (not observe) of the old man. He's slightly winded, meaning he just rushed here. Maybe the mirror was booby trapped to alert him a fail-safe's failure just like the other obstacles? Hmm...

I walked past the headmaster who chose to walk behind us some five paces away. We passed the troll's minced gore and the golems' dusts, looks like the fire was still burning fiercely.

"Ah, it still is burning, mayb-" I can almost feel the sudden hitch in his breath and the way his wand whipped into the air and took a casting stance, but then, we were unharmed.

I abused the telekinetic spell and pulled the answer to the riddle and gave it to the headmaster.

The headmaster sighed. "Peter, I'm already old. Please don't do that again, I felt my hairs turn whiter." he drank the potion and went through the hall with walls, floor, and ceiling of fire.

"Next time, I won't." It still feels like Hannah doesn't exist from her burying in me and our robes.

He escorted us, I gave the three headed good boi his new chew toy.

Some would say I look ridiculous carrying Hannah around like some kid. So long as she feels safe I am fine, later on I'd have to break her in.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

The days flew by and nothing eventful happened. Meanwhile, I had learned charms and enchanting as well as their Runes and Arithmancy. The downtimes in between allowed to spend it combing the library for books I haven't scanned yet. I wasn't even done for a fraction of a fraction of their spells and rituals when I noticed something from the majority of their magics.

It would've looked like they were directing nature to accomplish miracles, like making a program or coding a macro or a function. But upon closer inspection, it wasn't magic they were coding. It was energy and how it will do the desired effect.

Just... just a different type of energy but not mana. Meaning I can set it up with my Technomancy.

It was different from mana the Earth produces, nor the inherent form of mana that each human generates. No, they have this core of magic in them.

Magical cores are constantly absorbing the energy that the body produces, including the natural form of mana it produces, and compacts them to a core. Such method allows one person to increase their reserves. Meaning, the older and healthier you are, the greater your magical core is.

When casting a spell or performing magic, this core then opens up or connects to a focus whenever a specific type of condition was met or it was directed with a force. Note that, it is not brute forcing the core that makes it perform the desired magic but the willpower and form that the magic will take and its effects while taking into account its causes. Well, most of the observations so far indicate this.

And this is the most I could get as of now due to, one) I now know how to apparate and had experimented with it, two) I have observed Hannah do some wordless and wandless magic for me, three) I haven't the time nor capacity to observe people do it with my equipment.

Although, effectively this instant, one should note that I've turned Hannah into a telekinetic using her own massive magical core and her willpower to perform whatever it is she desires.

Now I will teach her how to use spells from Skyrim and every bit of knowledge from this world's magic as well as any other thing that I can give her. Naked and on my lap with our sexes touching, I gazed into a slightly flushed Hannah.

I latched onto my magicka pool and used it like a veneer over my body before pushing it out to cover Hannah. The experience was, orgasmic, for her. She came from feeling me, then the knowledge of spells passed onto her. It sent her into further bliss that she almost lost herself when her eyes rolled up and her head fell back. She went spasming like that for a full hour because I was forced to take it slow and steady, lest she goes crazy.

A little time to let her breathe and settle, she got her bearings.

Righting herself to meet my eyes again she immediately caught my lips.

Her hot breaths and even hotter slit were clearly eager for pleasure, both drooling with juices that I'd very much lap up with reckless abandon.

Unconsciously, she started rocking her hips back and forth on my erect shaft. But the knowledge transfer was done, and now she's passively using them all.

Every subconscious cast of spell was halted by the veneer of magic I got us in. The experience was excruciating but I hid it away from her.

Finally, all the spells were ingrained to her mind as well as the knowledge I had of them. She's calming and looking back it, she covered her naked form with a pillow enough to cover her torso.

The sight before me, of a shying away maiden laid bare with glistening silk like skin and tender curves just at the ripe age of eleven. Self imposed torture, I am under.

Kissing her passionately was all I could do to stop myself turning her into my cocksleeve.

Thankfully, I calmed down.

And so did Hannah as I brush her hair with my fingers. I took the pillow covering her.

Although something has taken the fore of my mind, "Hannah, we, we're about to do somethings that might be worse than the Dursleys. War is coming, and we are in the center of it."

Because if ten years wasn't enough for a necromancer to regain a body and get his revenge, then further time that it doesn't happen means the foundations for a total revenge are in the making.

If the philosopher's stone was guarded with and by the best that this school can offer, and the Dark Lord had only been killed by his stupidity, then I'd seriously have to pray for what he's set into motions.

"I—I don't understand."

I let her wrack her head for the information, "Oh my god." She paled.

"Think some more Hannah, please, for me?" I gave her light kisses to help.

She's shaking from the mental images and concepts. I, I am so sorry for the further scarring Hannah, but you need to learn how survive.

"Y-you.." she started crying.

I really am sorry Hannah, I already told you—

"You're.. P-peter died.."

The mind is really a mystery, emotions, even more so.

"I'm here for you right now Hannah, we can do this. You can do this."

Her hand cupped my cheek as her tears ran down.

"P-peter's really gone.. wh-who are you?"

Er.. okay, here goes; "Ryou Kusanagi, from another world."

She nodded in numbness. The knowledge of so many different things might be helpful, with mainly occulumency (maybe) helping her sort everything.

And, huh, maturity comes faster for her. Now that I think about it, almost all the female first years acted rather reserved for someone who I think who's supposed to talkative.

Or maybe that was just my skewed perception due to how many times I saw it on a lot of people; I've stereotyped them.

"This..." she just gave up and shoved her head onto my neck.

"I still won't just leave you. War is looming over us, I need you to be capable, and once you arree~"

I ground my cock against her pussy as my hands fondled her shapely posterior. It garnered some pleasure filled moan from her.

"You get it?"

"W-why? N-not that, I—you you know!"

My further teasing made her cum. Twice.

And then—

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

A thousand lights lit up the sky in different hues as wizards and witches cackled from their brooms.

A thousand shades glided to their appointed food.

A thousand figures marched towards a castle.

They were welcomed by one stuttering man.

At the front of the marching army, five met the man.

Today, they take their rightful revenge.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

-The whole castle shook.

I wasted no time deploying an armor for Hannah.

She was panicking, naked, and was hearing deafening sounds as the quakes rattled her to the core.

"Hannah, listen to me, wear all of these now. Come on." I got her to wear three rings on each hand and a full green glass armor all enchanted to hell and back.

"After that, I need you to get inside this." I motioned to the now opened power armor, also enchanted beyond normal means.

She didn't listen.

"Hannah, please."

I wore my dragon bone armor and quickly outfitted both of my hands with rings on the middle and index finger. An amulet found my neck and power armor encased me, receding and fitting itself over the armor as if it wasn't there. While in truth, it had activated a molecular bonding and had fused it's entirety around and with the armor to perform its intended function.

"Hannah please."

With reluctance, she wore everything with speed. The sounds of panic might've helped her.

I took her by the hand and we rushed past everyone that patrolled the hallways. We passed the Great Hall and into the open massive doorway, where I saw a crowd of seventh years and prefects.

Going fast, the speed hadn't got to me, but by Hannah's reaction, I went a little too fast. Not that she got hurt, the armor made sure she's adapted to that.

I made our helmets recede and pushed through the crowd, there I saw, the bridge was destroyed to prevent anyone else to cross.

The school's ward and shield rippled from the unending barrage of spells.

The headmaster was at the front and center, doing what I think was a ritual with his wand. Each professor was talking to themselves and finally scattered all throughout the castle.

Finally Dumbledore stopped chanting, the ritual seemed to finish. I approached him, "Headmaster,"

"Peter, now is not a good time for a walk."

I replied with a smirk, "I don't know headmaster, it seems to me that thousands of them thought so."

"You like to... take a walk, with them?" realization dawned on him.

"Why not?" I asked, nonchalantly, while I release a few magicka pulse. He seems to have felt it as well as all the others.

"Take my wand." He switched to a dueling stance eight steps from me. I ripped it with a shrug, immediately it went to my right hand and into my Inventory. As if it vanished.

Dumbledore pulled another wand. This one looked fit on his hands.

"Hannah, whatever happens, I need you to decide. Watch me or not, pick."

"I—I'll watch you."

I let her hand go and faced the army sieging Hogwarts.

My only guess why it still stands was because Dumbledore did a ritual and the professors supported him.

I pulled four drone phones from my Inventory as I walked on the air where there should be a bridge. The four devices did what its name suggest act as drone and a phone. It's for utility and defense; shield and interfacing with any devices I could. They rotated around me as I faced the army of what I presume to be the Dark Lord's, in this case, Lords.

Five stood somewhat menacing and eerily similar to height and composure with each other, the sixth one was a hovering wraith like figure.

I wasn't about to attack I'd like to talk after all, I need information. Or maybe I could just force legilimency down on them. Yeah, I'd do that.

Spells pelted my armor, all of them green or some lime white color, I returned fire with continuous chain lightning. The sound of lightning crackled through the air, deafening those unprepared and burning my targets to charred corpses. Every single flies that bothered me fell. The rain of spells on Hogwarts was stopped.

I think I'd have to loot them late—dozens of rocket propelled grenades made their way towards my location. It surprised me that they were magically enhanced, in what way, I'll nev—a .50 cal just struck me in the head far faster than the RPGs. Then the RPGs went over Mach 10.

And I never felt pain. I felt moved from my location, but no—motherfucker. A motherfucking Howitzer—my body was hurled near the bridge. The lights from the RPGs haven't even died down.

Fine. I'll be a bit serious. Okay, maybe slightly serious.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

To the horror of those watching, they saw Peter catch all Avada come after his hide. To their shock, it did a fat load of shit on a Sunday morning. What made them piss their pants was the bone rattling and mind-numbing thunders that seemed to have come from his hand. Soon they saw wizards and witches fall down with their smoking carcasses.

Then, the explosions came, they never saw what caused the explosions just the explosions themselves and Peter getting almost near to his falling on the other side of the bridge.

Then, as if the World was _shouted_ apart, they heard the deepest of voices resonate across the battlefield. Then he disappeared, soon as he did the enemies were rushing the battlefield.

In one second, there was an army. In another, _there was chaos._

Unholy screams of pain escaped from the skulls of every dementor inching their way before fading from existence. The enemies were clamoring among themselves as some screamed, begged, exploded, burned, choked, and what have you.

But most of all, they saw the spectacle before them.

Six Wizards all acting as one in Killing a certain Peter Potter.

They saw all the Avada Kedavra disappear.

Then they heard it again, _shouted_ to the whole World, forcing their mind to comprehend and fail to understand what were the Words spoken that had them spinning on their heads.

" _Hein hokoron los Dinok; Zu'u los hein Hokoron._ "

Then, as if all the air in existence were sucked into his lungs, he _shouted_ again;

" ** _Krii-Lun-Rii-Aus-Vaaz-Ul!_** "

A six-part chant, they thought. But the power, they cower from thinking his ire befalling them.

Their fears further compounded as they heard what seemed to be the wails of banshees assault their very core, cursing them as it faded into blood curdling screams until it was heard no more.

And just like that, they watched the battle of history to its close.

A thirty-minute war, a siege of Hogwarts, death of a thousand evils, it would have loomed over their heads like a grim reminder if not for the Voice to speak to the World and them.

" **Lok Vah Koor!** " and with those mind-boggling words, the sky has cleared. The stars, the moon, and a small aurora shone through the entirety of Hogwarts illuminating the smoldering ruins of the battlefield and then—

"Peace has come, he who must not be named lies dead. Rejoice!" Then a wave of immense magical energy washed over them. They felt Courage and Calm force itself after hearing the fact.

Nothing more than the stark clarity which the two things offered that gave them enough reason to rejoice. To smile.

Finally, an evil put to rest.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

You know, after doing various nefarious shit to the enemy during a time slow down, it gets to you. Observe-ing them ensured they weren't doing it against their will.

I've looted them left and right. Raped a few beauties in the enemy lines here and there. And all of them, and I mean all of them, they were all doing it according to their will in alignment with their Dark Lord.

Who, as it turns out, was a reincarnated psychotic and mentally corrupt Gamer that got stuck inside Voldemort's new vessel during the last five years. He's had the resurrection stone with him, but I nabbed it after I made my performance upon recognizing the symbol and also... Observe is hax and is a Convenient Plot Device. I discovered it among the remains when I scouted for missed loot.

Levitating my way back to the other side of the slowly self-repairing bridge, I was err... captured with a camera.

And damn it, I can see it already, me hovering a few feet above them, the stars, the moonlight, and the aurora all emphasizing my menacing face and body clad with fully enclosed dragon bone armor and the four devices that rotate around me.

Fame will chase me, won't it?

If only I ha—fuck!

I was tackled by a very hot and captivating Hannah, you'd believe she's fourteen or so, but nooo. She's eleven. And she's sopping wet, only the armor's stopping her leak. At least she hasn't shoved our lips together, just buried her head into my ch—

MOTHERFUCKER, how many shots do you fuckers want?! It's over! Stop taking pictur— holy fuck, they're multiplying!

Quick! Hide behind the Headmaster!

And why doe—

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

FUCK!

Apparating is not good for my fucking health when someone else does them. And I do it without a sound nor displacement!

"So, Peter, let's hear it." The headmaster asks as he sat down on his chair, finally resting like he's had much work with his old bones.

"Hear what?"

"About your walk."

"Meh, it was fine. They weren't good walkers, nor conversationalists for that matter."

"Whatever you did, whatever power it was you used, I'm glad it's over. Thank you."

"Ending a war is usually not a child's thing but when you know who and what they did and for how long and especially why? You'd get pretty much involved. Feet first into Hell and all that." I said as I hear the unmistakable shuffle of every professor inside Hogwarts, except Quirinus and Binns. I think the librarians here too.

They came in and congratulated me. Except Snape. He's still scowling at me. Whatever I did, I think he's treating it worse than the fuckers I just killed.

Hannah, why are you always silent?

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Apparently, Hannah was peaking and was having the _urge_ to mate.

I had a much stronger effect on her.

What I meant by that was, every single hormone addled female on the castle was sopping wet from my display of power.

I'm starting to think there's an ingrained gene or trait in female homo magi to submit to someone powerful to produce stronger generations.

Also, I now have this small regret of high perception. Having it so high allowed my senses to be sharp and my control over it to be _total_. So if I chose to not feel my nerves, I can do it. If I wanted to see smell or hear color or taste shape, I can do it (synesthesia). Now while I can block anything I smell or just wear an invisible air filtration unit, the smell of lust from first year to seventh year still irritates me. And Hannah's silently and discreetly acting all territorial, while she forcefully tongues me when we're alone or just had a semblance of privacy.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Christmas came, meaning gifts.

I gave each Professors a lightsaber made using a shit ton of Runes, Charms, and a heavy dose of Arithmancy. Which could also substitute for their wands. Along with a couple other trinkets that will help their magical daily lives as professors, even if some of them won't need it.

I can see the look on Snape's face when he discovers the Alchemy set we've given. For him to suddenly be capable of brewing potions that needs a month or longer down to just an hour and so. He's brewing with madness right now. But with that sneer on his face promising revenge while muttering, "Potter boy...", I'd bet he's menacing... to kids that is!

Ahh, the chaos I'd given them and the wizarding world.

Now, onto gifts! I opened one from McGonagall, it has this book on transfiguration and some advance practice sets. One from Flitwick, a tool that's charmed to the teeth, supposed to help me on my daily life. He'd be stumped to see me outperform him. And I got a few from various lords of houses that I had to check for all jinxes, hexes, charms, other spells, and types of magical contracts that could put me and—by extension—Hannah in unfavorable situations.

Hannah received hate mails. That I had burned in the face of everyone at Hogwarts in the midst of morning meal. Her gifts were few but aside from McGonagall and Flitwick, she got one from Snape.

Yeah, I know right? The prick's fond of favoritism or something else.

Ah, I forgot about Dumbledore's. She got Hannah a set of mokeskin pouches and an expanded trunk with the inside the size of a simple flat.

And me, I got the Invisibility Cloak. Which prompted the VR to,

 **Mission Accomplished, please hold onto all the Deathly Hallows.**

Which is weird. I can't recall where I got the wa-aaahnnnd

DUMB DUMBSHIT

Of course Dumb ole' Door possessed the Elder Wand.

Sighing, I wore the Invisibility Cloak that is invisible by default but can take on any kind of disguise as cloak of any kind. I think it's Indestructible along with the Stone and the Wand.

I palmed the stone with my left hand while I held the wand with my right.

Then, just like when a Psijic Monk decides to speak to you in Skyrim, everything turns into a monotonous color.

Death loomed over me.

"Gamer. As per my rule amongst the brother three, no Death of any universe can claim thee. Where ever you may be. You are now a Master of death."

"Not of you? Just death in general and not the concept?"

"Unless you wish to meld into one single conscious with me, then no. Afraid not."

"Er, can Hanna—"

"She, as your twin, will be after you touch her."

"Just touching?"

"My, aren't you the annoying bugger. Yes." I think it was an eye roll ther—somewhere on that shadowy head.

"Hey, don't whine on me. You try being mortal and meeting with a Concept across Omniverses. Though I wonder.."

"Do tell,"

"How come you are portrayed differently across other Universes?"

"You mean this?" Dead transformed from the wraith like thingy into a hot grey skinned buxom woman, scantily clad with tattered robes that left little to the imagination.

Boner alert, "Err... yes?"

"Cut the crap, you are horny. Bone your sister. Not a concept, lest you want to be a father to a Concept."

"That gives me so much headache just trying to understand how that can happen but, a kiss?"

"Fine, not many can say they've kissed Death and lived to tell the Tale." We both smirked.

We kissed. Then I died, then I wasn't dead. On the spot.

"That..."

"felt good?" Death finished for me, in quite the disbelieving tone she had.

"Yeah..."

"Not now."

"Aw, damn it. You even felt good..."

"Don't be down, there's a lot of downtime between your adventures. We can feel good later. For now, shag your sister already."

She faded and just like that, I now have to touch Hannah in the lecherous sense.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I just resorted to fondling and kissing the consciousness away from Hannah. Who's now a Master of Death.

Yes, ugh, it was unfair. Who knew you had to have died and carried a soul sacrifice to become a Master of Death?

She was a Horcrux and had died before becoming one when her mother used her life to revive her separating soul. The curse had just rebounded onto the dumb lord because Convenient Plot Devices FTW.

I am wallowing in despair because I was just a Master of death while she gets to be a Master of Death. Although she does not share consciousness with Death, she can directly speak with her like she was there. I, on the other hand, have to dial her number in the metaphysical sense. And she has the choice of slamming the reject button to it.

Death kissed the life out of me to make up for that. No sex tho.

The biggest problem was that, Hannah's achieved Totality Connection. While my Gamer powers just got an upgrade of sorts. I don't know how the power works, but whatever, whenever, wherever, and whichever kind of reality it is, the both of us can get there.

Meaning, Hannah's following me for the determinable future.

Or not.

"I'm always travelling, are you coming with?"

"Death said 'Not until I learn my lessons and her teachings.' But will you shag me already? I- I'm feeling this itch recently."

"Okay."

My world was consumed in darkness, I saw Death with restraints and a bed.

I was about to be raped by Hannah.

Haahh... bad good times are ahead.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Name: Kusanagi Ryou  
Race: Gamer  
Title: The Gamer Lv. 186 | (43%)

HP: 4136.3 + 31100 HPr: 26.5 + 200  
AP: 662.5 + 5000 APr: 26.5 + 200

Str: 133 + 1,000.00  
Per: 133 + 1,000.00  
End: 133 + 1,000.00  
Chr: 130 + 1,000.00  
Int: 132 + 1,000.00  
Agi: 133 + 1,000.00  
Luc: 133 + 1,000.00

"See that? You'll have to lose them. All of it."

"Okay, but my items, can I give them to Hannah? A—MMmmnn-ahh"

A kiss touched me and I died and lived, "Relax, you won't lose a memory."

"S-so the spells I have..."

"Won't be lost, nor the words of power, nor the souls you have." A kiss again, and I came.

"nnn... o-okay."

"Good boy." I was kissed into passion and pleasurably died, again, and again, and again...

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Death disconnected a mortal coil from a distant universe that tied Ryou to it. He was disconnected from the machine that trapped his consciousness, that trapped his form.

And now he was freed and had achieved Totality Connection separate from his now disconnected Quantum VR Gamer powers.

But Death was much happier when he felt her properly. When he came and came and came in the eternal pleasure they are in, without a Gamer power to bar him from the pleasure.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I uhh, back at Level 1 and being an eleven year old, I guess.

And I'm naked. Not even an armor or any stuff.

Still, Death had given me the instructions of "No OP shit you cheeky stud."

Now, I don't know where I am, but I guess I am in a universe that is yet to be created or started.

Aaaaaand there w—

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Converging into singularity and exploding to consume all space to define space.

Big Bang.

Everything was expanding faster than the grabbing of Concepts into whatever was expanding; then it crawled to the slowest expansion ever.

Then into existence Dimensions came;

Beings of unidentifiable reason sprouted into existence.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

-e go.

Those are dragons, aren't they?

And, single cells? Don't tell me those will be the Gods of various Pantheons.

What the fuck? Who the fuck can- *sigh* damn it, the God of Bible was just born wasn't he?

Weird lights flashed in and out amongst the entirety of the blank universe.

And thus, nebulae and stars formed—hoh, that's—okay. Pretty powerful for a kid—what?

"krru" a little black dragon nuzzles into me.

Thinking properly, I now realize what the fuck is happening.

I am in space, vacuum, watching a child god wisp the universe's contents into existence while a little black dragon nuzzles into me.

And my perception is quite crack because we fell into a dimension of Kaleidoscopic lights. This is the nightmare of an epileptic.

Aaaand now a little red dragon decided to play bite with my left arm.

They've chosen me as their parent haven't they? Imprinted on me, the little buggers did.

'Death, uh, can I have Hannah send me some food? I know you said no outside help but food please?'

'Alright, how much?'

'Dragons for until they can have their own.. please?'

She didn't reply, but I suddenly knew my Inventory was filled up with a lot of food.

'Thanks,'

'Thanks what?'

'Thanks love.'

I heard a sigh of approval before I focused on the two dragons on me.

"Alright, time to eat."

The red—okay this will be frustrating so let's just call them red and black for now.

Red's done eating his/her like it was a glass of cold water for someone so thirsty then flew off to who knows where.

Black tho, after feeding, humped me and, it's definitely a she. Judging by the way I'm already inside a warm constrictive flesh.

I've been forced as a mate.

"Sto—" I was smacked by a wing then slithery tongue dominated my mouth.

My hands went to its body, I was smacked in the hands.

The pumping intensified. But the tongue went away. "Stop you fucki—"

Wings smacked my temple.

Black seems to enjoy impaling herself on my thick eleven inch cock.

I stared deep into her eyes. " **Helt Daar.** "

She came on me and visibly shook with fear.

"k-kruu" she welted.

I sighed. "Fine."

She smirked and wrapped her wings on me, her tail encircling my waist then slept.

Red came back and sat on my face with her pussy right on my mouth then also slept.

Stupid fucks.

I'll just have to feed them 'til they grow so I'll be rid of them. But first, privacy for us.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I never aged and was turned into the plaything of two powerful dragons.

Though when I Speak, they quiver in fear then cuddle with me to sleep. But when they wake, they'd fuck me to oblivion.

I'm surprised they don't get pregnant or lay egg or something.

My sense of time in here is warped. I don't know how long time had passed but both of them had grown into the size of a mountain.

Them being capable of innate magic control meant they always fuck me in their small form.

Thanks for small mercies, I guess.

There's the occasional trespasser into our Dimension but they're too far away for them to see me but the two dragons at my side, they're always beaten away from our Dimension.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

What felt like thousands of years, judging by my hair reaching beyond a hundred feet, passed on as if I just whistled then it's a thousand years later. I don't have pubes tho, there's that. Aand that I've cut my hair short up to my shoulders.

But my, uh, dragons did their magic and tried to have a body like mine.

Red, as I expected, was tomboyish and has neck length hair with bangs slid to the side. Her body though, is very much appetizing that I'd taken to sucking her cow tits every now and then. She still likes to sit on my face with her thicc ass.

Black, with long flowing black hair, chose to be a legal loli. She's the same height as me (I haven't aged) yet busty like fuck, and likes to rape the ever—loving shit out of me while she goes cray—cray on my cock. Ahegao and stuff. She... uh, it's embarrassing but I always cum when she does her stuff. She's milking me dry whenever she wants.

Out of all this, they can't speak shit. Not Dovahzul. And most certainly not the universal language of all fiction; English.

Don't care whichever English it is.

They still act like children, horny at that, and cannot speak. They just coo some cute shrills or something. Amazing thing is, I can somehow understand them.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

They properly grew up.

Turns out, they won't let me go away.

Every time I do, they'd tear up.

I'm not a cruel fucker; I took them with me to the only humanly habitable planet.

Earth's fine, I guess.

Humans are dumb. I thought the existence of strong creatures or beings made them resilient in this universe; I have never been so much wrong.

It's currently 2013. And holy fuck was I drowned in pleasure and taking care of two growing dragons.

Without gamer powers, but still with my memories and knowledge; Magic helped a lot.

Notice-Me-Not and Disillusionment helped, but Invisibility from Skyrim added to it.

Soon, I got myself some clothes and stuff.

The two dragons holding my attention were hard to deal with. Black wants to go back, Red wants us to fuck (literally) around the whole place.

A small threat of no sex for a while got them under wraps but their cute pouts did nothing but make me tent.

Surprisingly, Black wanted some frilly dress when I offered clothes. She's aiming for a gothic legal loli I guess. Red tho, just undressed me and wore it all. Despite the clothes straining on her cow tits, she like wearing it. On the pants department, she wanted some knee length skirt.

How I'd pay for all of them? Well, a summoning charm for money works wonders. It also helps that I didn't have to check the items out. Just that I grab what they want and I place it's equivalent on the register.

Properly clothed, we set off—"Err, girls, do this;" they observed what I did and promptly did so too.

I coated myself with a thin skin of magic and then have it subside into my skin.

Yes. That—that is good. Now let's hope Manhattan exists in this Earth because I hate having to be teleported TO JAPAN!

SERIOUSLY! I spent my previous previous playthrough in JAPAN.

Now, stretching my arms for them to bury themselves on (its what they do when we sleep), I apparate us to Manhattan—

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

a—fuck. My two dragons are now also agitated, a calm spell does the trick.

They're latching on to me pretty tight. Almost protectively. Eyes darting around. Okay, they are worried.

Maybe it's too much time spent in here? But I need to do something though.

I apparated us to Central Park and spammed Occlumency to scan for what I need and get to know the general state of things. It didn't help to not have the Gamer's powers, now that I'm disconnected from the VR and my real body's gone for good.

I found my what I need. I apparated us again.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I may or may not have overestimated my power when I casted my spell.

Sure, I was back at level one and then Death suddenly chucked me to some universe to just stay away for a while.

But I haven't checked if I had grown in here.

The answer was yes. Using a Confundus charm and the Bend Will shout on a lot of people who I've convinced to line up left me with wide jaws. Of course, I made sure to secure the place before I started shouting.

It is not the immediate concern. My focus would be to the two dragons to my left and right, on the ground, scared to shit and all dimensions, leaking piss, and are shaking like fuck.

Cuddling them to comfort seems to be working somehow, along with a dose Harmony spell.

Now, as I comfort them, I can't help but realize how powerful I am right now.

Two dragons that can beat up anyone who shows up at out turf are scared shit of me plus my spells work on them. Maybe because they see me as a role model?

I just gave my orders on my new minions and let them do their job.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I reappeared us at the Kaleidoscopic dimension and settled the two dragons.

But right now, I need them to learn how to speak, so the same trick I did with Hannah, I did with them. Just the language part as well as the visuals that will correspond to each word or situation. It's a lot, because I think we took a lot of time.

By then, they now know how to speak.

"F-father, ma-mate?" was Black's words.

Red looked like she had the greatest idea, "SEX! SEX! SE—"

And they discovered the wonders of speaking human language.

They fucked me mad though.

Now, however, they wished to know my other language. One that speaks to their being.

"No. Because you can't use it. And you'll just end up screwing me again anyways."

"True." Red replied and sat on my face again. Black rode me 'til I came and lost count.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

They ended up sullying our clothes with their juices, though they'd always reprimand each other if they wasted mine.

Now, if Black just hadn't happen to like tonguing me I'd be sleeping soundly. But her warm tongue that sought mine while Red deepthroated me kept me awake through it all.

I'd had to wonder back on how the hell had I not taken shit nor a single piss—no fuck that. How, in all the rings of hell, had I survived thousands or millions of years just mating with these dragons?

Or how the fuck had I not ran out of semen?

'Death, uh, sorry for not talking in a while but, I know you're a voyeur—'

'Watch it stud.'

'—but, how?'

'I may or may not have, uh, boostedyourprivilegesasMasterofDeathBYE!'

Huh. Did she get Hannah to bang each other while they watched me get raped _and_ fuck with two dragons?

Maybe not. But! I'd like to try some things.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

"Remind me again why am I wearing this?"

"Because I like to bang you in it."

"Right, and does it mean it's your fetish?"

"Uhhhhh-"

"Heh, shut up you old fool and fuck me already."

That was Red, wearing black stockings, black arm length gloves, red choker, and strings for under wear.

You could guess that I am fucking her right now.

"OHYESH! NNNN! FUCK! YES!"

Being penetrated by two cocks from behind does make her feel good.

I rammed into her ass and—"CLAIM ME YOU GIT!"—pussy at the same time as she received me on all fours. The hunger in her moans to be mated, to be claimed, chips away at my control. Her tender caress on both my cocks while I mated her egged me to cum.

But the sight of a twitching Black on her side reminded me they haven't been forced to cum by me. That I haven't done anything to claim them. They'd have to work for it all this time. And now, it changes.

Pumping the holes I'd made to perfectly fit my cock, I molested her watermelons. MY HOLES, MY WATERMELONS.

"UMMM! HARDER"

I don't know which to do harder, but I didn't care, I was doing her.

"Fuah~ Yes! Unnnmm~!" ah, she came. I haven't.

"Still sensitive Fa—h-hey!"

"Nn—daaad! Tch."

"F-fine!"

I continued ploughing both holes as she lost herself to pleasure. My cock forming up a moving bulge under her belly while she moaned in ecstasy of having both holes violated.

Putty when impaled with my cock, she lost her strength and sagged. Only her posterior was raised to meet my demand to be ravished.

She came again, but this time her walls went insanely tight and spasmed on my dicks like no tomorrow.

"D-damn—" I came, "—ngrh! NGRH! aw damnit. I'm spent."

I collapsed on top of her.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Apparently, I was detected— _we_ were.

I don't know which of us was detected but a lot of skirmishes from different pantheons started storming our dimension.

But, in their stupidity, they succumbed to whatever the fuck the Dimension does to peasants like them.

I should also take note that the Dimension was extremely vast, fast expansive than the universe that I witness into existence. Why I say this? The reason would be that they'd somehow amassed some sort of army or legion to eliminate us and did so as they observed us from afar.

Yes, they watched us fuck. Or at the very least, tried to see through my sphere of privacy.

And from the moment they attacked us and someone monologued in front of them to address us, my two dragons went mad.

They fell into a sync of sorts and just told me to "Please let us take care of the trash." Coupled with eerie smiles.

Then;

 **Unworthy you all are,**

 **To gaze before the Dream and prefer Reality;**

 **To gaze before the Infinity and limit yourselves;**

 **To feel Power and not show Deference;**

 **Unworthy you all are.**

Most weaklings were Dreamed out of existence and into inexistence. Those who managed to survive had been forced under the pressure and the stretches of Infinity.

Then came the dragons who dared to challenge Red and Black. For all their stupidity, they charged head on. For much more stupidity, my girls welcomed their charge. It was their pride as Dragons acting perhaps, but they know full well what I feel right now. They're attuned to me for some reason.

And for that reason, they went full power and shifted into their massive draconic forms. No longer the size of mountains but thrice the size of Pluto.

 **UNWORTHY PEASANTS BEGONE!**

Even if my size was dwarfed and one wrong move and they'll hit me, but I approve of it.

"Show everything and hold nothing back."

They let loose.

A ton of energy balls, beams, waves, and death rays rained down upon the stupid and suicidal idiots that dared to charge.

My two girls weren't one without damages though. They received damages from dragons of various forms. I think one had multiplied his powers and is acting support while a few siphons off Red and Black's powers as well as rain down their attacks. Curses, acids, energy attacks, melee, what have you, both dragons took them and returned it back endlessly.

I don't know why _they're_ doing this bu—

"Don't move."

Oh. Joy. I'm held hostage.

"Who are you?"

"No, who are _you_?" I asked back.

Since I'm not a Gamer, levels and stats doesn't matter. What matters was aptitude, knowledge, and capacity.

Since I'm the Master of Death, well alright, _a_ Master of Death; can't permanently die.

Dragonflesh spell coated my skin before something sink into my skin.

I lost interest on my would be assassin, I took in the sight of the spell. It looked exactly like MUL QAH DIIV just the color of light blue or neon teal.

Spells fell uselessly against the surface of my spell as well as the efforts of striking me with weapons. I held myself aloft with telekinesis and my attackers.

My spells are surprisingly powerful and potent for beings that I know should possess innate magic resistance.

They crumpled into heaps of mangled flesh dripping in blood after I _squeezed_ my hand.

Turning my atten... ohh you motherfuckers just signed your death certificates.

 **DOV AH QAH!**  
 **DIIN SLEN NUS!**

With that, I approached my hurt girls. Never minding as I took on literal Draconic Aspects.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

Everything was going according to plan. They were ready to claim these two dragons for themselves even if they have to pass them around.

The weak already made their part to be culled. Their focus was caught in battle and rage.

Their _insurance_ was sent. To be rid of the weakling that that the two cling themselves onto.

PAH! It leaves unsavory taste to their tongues.

Success, they tasted in savory glee as the two dragons wear down from their combined assault.

It was there, at the edge of their talons; at the tip of their tongue they could almost taste it; but alas...

It seemed the two had somehow had their second wind from nowhere and redoubled their efforts and outputs.

Not one to be outgunned, they answered with their own,

AND YES! Victo—

Something _spoke_ to reality and shook their soul from their bones.

OHNONONONONONONO KEEP THAT THING AWAY—

 **DIIN SLEN NUS!**

R-RU-!...?!

They were stuck. Paralyzed. Rooted to where they float aimlessly.

But it wasn't enough.

 **JOOR—**

It was a blunder they raided another dragon's nest in hopes of reviving their glorious race, they're about to die.

 **ZAH—**

It was very foolish of them to hope to seek revenge on those who culled their numbers, their existence were limited.

 **FRUL!**

Now their fleeting moments of power and domination came back and forced them to _know_ , to _comprehend_ ; it does not last.

In the end, someone so unassuming was their death as it took on aspects one befitting a Dragon.

 **DOV AH QAH!**

 **RII LUN VAZ!**

Death befell on them.

:|:|:|:|:|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::|:|:|:|:|:

I just effectively ripped the souls from their unmoving corpses. One. By. One. I felt their soul add on to the stack of others that I had. Casting healing hands on my dragons, I took stock of what happened.

I also have a sudden influx of draconic corpses as well as many other body parts and equipment from dead idiots.

I'm done here. I'm fed up. I'll fix these two and see if I can achieve true time control so I can come back here like nothing happened.


End file.
